Rosa de Invierno
by Loreley25
Summary: Aun devastado por la tristeza, Terry se ve obligado a casarse con una hermosa mujer a la cual no ama, y vivir lo que para él, es un falso matrimonio que llevará a ambos a la perdición. Profesionalmente ha conseguido la fama que siempre soñó, pero su vida está sumida en la oscuridad desde que ella lo dejó ¿Acaso aun hay esperanza de que se vuelvan a unir después de 9 años separados?
1. Chapter 1

**Este proyecto me tiene muy ilusionada. Después de años sin escribir una historia de este anime que marcó mi infancia y adolescencia, la retomo con este fic que espero sea de su completo agrado. Ojalá me dejen sus reviews para saber que opinan de mi historia.**

**Esta historia será contada desde el punto de vista de Terry.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1. Recuerdos**

_7 de mayo de 1923_

Las notas musicales que emite el fonógrafo suenan fuerte y claro dentro de mi estudio, y seguramente, su eco retumba en cada rincón de la casa. Quizás el volumen es demasiado alto, pero no me importa. Así es como me gusta escuchar a Bix Beiderbecke, mi Jazzista predilecto.

Podría decir que el Jazz es mi género preferido, pero estaría mintiendo.

Mis gustos musicales varían de acuerdo a mi estado de ánimo.

Hoy tengo ganas de oír a Bix, mañana quizás amanezca con ganas de maldecir mis malas decisiones y prefiera escuchar los lamentos del violín de Chopin. Pero a veces _mínimas ocasiones he de admitir_ bailo Charleston hasta que el sol de la mañana disipa la noche.

Soy de emociones intensas. Nada es a medias.

Hoy, por ejemplo, es un día alegre. Alisa, mi única hermana, cumple 7 años y eso me motiva a sonreír todo el maldito día como un estúpido.

No soy hijo único, tengo 3 medios hermanos, pero nuestra relación es inexistente.

Nunca los he considerado familia.

_Gracias a todos los santos en los que no creo, jamás vi a esa vieja con cara de cerdo como una madre._

Alisa, sin embargo, es un regalo que la vida me dio. Eso significa su presencia para mí.

Antes de su nacimiento, mi existencia se había convertido en un monótono color gris, y esta fecha en especial, traía a mi mente dolorosos recuerdos.

_7 de mayo… el cumpleaños de ella. El colegio en Londres. El baile de primavera. Ella de Julieta y yo de Romeo, nuestro primer baile…_

Han pasado nueve años desde nuestro rompimiento, y aun hoy, no puedo pronunciar su nombre sin que mi corazón se desgarre al evocar su recuerdo.

_Terry, eres un hombre de 27 años. Compórtate como tal_, me digo mientras caigo en la cuenta de que una vez más he dejado que las emociones se desborden dentro de mí pecho.

Sostengo mi cabeza entre mis manos y entierro con furia mis codos en mis rodillas. No cierro los ojos por miedo a verla en mi mente, sonriendo, bailando, corriendo por el campo vestida de enfermera sólo para verme por breves segundos antes de irme de Chicago.

_¡MALDITA SEA! _

Sacudo la cabeza, y desesperado, paso una de mis manos sobre mi cabello.

Hace siete años me hice la promesa de no arruinar este día tan maravilloso con mis congojas. No rompería hoy mi palabra.

Me pongo de pie y apago cuidadosamente el fonógrafo mientras escucho el rechinar característico de la silla de ruedas de mi esposa acercarse.

Antes que pronuncie mí nombre, giro mi rostro y la veo en medio del salón bellamente arreglada. Sonriéndome.

Hace un par de años se había cortado el cabello. No sé mucho de moda femenina, pero según mi madre le llaman corte estilo Bob, es lo que actualmente está en boga. Incluso Alisa lleva un corte parecido.

Susana había arreglado su cabello con ondas bastante pronunciadas, una diadema joya que cubría parte de su fleco, adornaba su peinado. Su maquillaje era oscuro alrededor de los ojos y carmín profundo en sus labios, mientras que su vestido amarillo de delgados tirantes, con escote en V y ceñido a la altura de la cadera, cerraban con broche de oro lo que prometía ser un look de primera plana en la sección de sociales de los periódicos más importantes de Nueva York.

Si tan sólo el atractivo físico fuese suficiente para hacer nuestro matrimonio feliz, seguramente ahora seríamos la pareja del año. Después de todo, Susana es una mujer de inigualable belleza.

Intento responder su sonrisa con otra igual de franca, pero fracaso rotundamente.

"¿Cómo me veo, Terry?" pregunta mientras gira con destreza su silla sobre el suelo.

Soy un actor de cine y de teatro y, aun así, no puedo fingir cariño ni amor por esta persona que un día hace nueve años, me salvó la vida.

"Bien ¿nos vamos?" respondí sin mucha emoción en la voz.

"Mi madre aun no llega. Tenemos que esperarla" mi buen humor desapareció.

Cerré brevemente los ojos en un intento de controlarme. No quería pelear con ella precisamente hoy, pero saber que Margot nos acompañaría, me sacaba de quicio.

En contra de mi voluntad, observé a Susana con demasiada dureza.

"¿¡Tu madre!?" los ojos de Susana se abrieron un poco más de lo normal al percibir el enojo en mi voz "¿Se puede saber por qué la invitaste sin consultármelo otra vez, Susana?" espeté molesto.

"No sé porque te sorprendes. Es mi madre, Terry. Le gusta acompañarnos a nuestros eventos sociales. Además, está sola. No tiene a nadie más que a nosotros" dijo.

_¡Y eso a mí qué demonios me importa!, _quise decirle, pero me contuve.

Comencé a hacer ejercicios de respiración para controlar mi enojo, sin éxito alguno. Froté con mis dedos el puente de mi nariz y apreté fuertemente mis labios para evitar herirla con verdades que no deseaba reprocharle hoy. Este día era sagrado para mí.

Sin previo aviso, la tomé entre mis brazos y llamé al mayordomo para que llevara la silla de mi esposa al auto. No esperaría un solo segundo a Margot.

"Terry, pero mi mamá…" comenzó a hablar Susana.

"Si quiere ir lo hará sola. No llegaré tarde con Alisa por culpa suya" la interrumpí y no me importó que el tono de mi voz revelara mi enojo ni mucho menos que la servidumbre nos escuchara.

A estas alturas, ya estaban acostumbrados a nuestras peleas.

"Sabes que mi madre no tiene automóvil. No entiendo porque te molesta tanto su presencia. Al menos ella me hace compañía. Cuando estás con tu hermana te olvidas por completo de mí" repuso con su voz temblorosa.

Inmediatamente me detuve en el marco de la puerta de entrada de la casa.

"¿¡De verdad quieres que frente a toda la servidumbre te recuerde las condiciones de nuestro matrimonio?!" negó con la cabeza "Entonces si no estás de acuerdo con mi decisión ni mí actitud, espera aquí a que llegue tu madre ¡Asunto arreglado!" grité y abrió desmesuradamente los ojos.

Parecía que la había ofendido con mis palabras.

"Mejor dime que no quieres que vaya contigo. Es eso ¿verdad? ¿con quién te vas a ver Terry?" mi autocontrol estaba por fenecer "Tu vida me pertenece, ¿me oíste? estas vivo gracias a mí. ¿Ya olvidaste que perdí la pierna por culpa tuya?" lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos mientras apretaba la tela de su vestido con sus puños.

Hacía muchos años que dejaron de afectarme sus lloriqueos como en el pasado.

"¿¡Olvidarlo!? ¡Si te encargas de recuérdamelo todos los malditos días!" respondí furioso sin apartar mis ojos de los suyos.

"No tienes porque hablarme así…" susurró evitando mi mirada.

"Vas a irte conmigo o te quedas a esperar a tu madre. No lo repetiré una vez más" mascullé.

"Todo está listo cuando usted lo disponga, Sr. Grandchester" dijo el mayordomo mientras tomaba su lugar a un costado de la puerta.

"¡Respóndeme!" Susana asintió en modo de respuesta "¡Hans!"

Le grité al chofer y lo tuve a mi lado inmediatamente.

"Lleva a mi esposa al auto, por favor"

Le entregué a Susana y respiré profundamente intentando calmarme mientras pasaba mis manos por mi cabello. Era una fortuna que lo llevara corto. Me despeino menos en comparación a mi época de adolescente.

_Extraño el cabello largo, pero no se puede ser la imagen de un rebelde por siempre._

"Discúlpame Wilfred" miré al mayordomo apenado, pero él se mantuvo serio e impasible.

Si podía contar con la discreción de alguien en la casa, era con la suya.

"Usted me contrató para servirlo, no para juzgarlo, Sr. Grandchester" sonreí

"Seguramente en un rato llegará la Sra. Marlowe. Por favor, que la lleven en uno de los autos al lugar de la reunión. Espero no te haga pasar un mal rato" esta vez me dirigió una pequeña sonrisa.

"No sería la primera vez, si me permite decirlo, Sr. Grandchester" sonreí.

Durante el trayecto, Susana y yo permanecimos en silencio. Era mejor así.

Ignorándonos, hacía que nuestro infierno fuese más tolerable.

Después de tener una pelea con ella, me gustaba admirar las calles de Nueva York e imaginar que venía sólo en el auto. Que mi vida era otra. Feliz.

_Evadir mi realidad era patético, pero es la forma menos autodestructiva que conozco._

A esta hora de la mañana, las concurridas calles de la ciudad estaban casi vacías, después de todo era día laboral. El cumpleaños de Alisa este año había caído en lunes, pero desde que nació, decidimos festejarla en la fecha exacta sin importar las actividades que tuviéramos que posponer.

Hoy, nadie era más importante que ella.

Mi familia y yo podíamos darnos el lujo de descansar al menos un día al año.

_Mi familia. _Qué bien se siente decirlo. Si alguien me hubiese dicho que, en años posteriores, la vida me regresaría la familia que me quitó, creería que se trataba de una broma de muy mal gusto.

Incluso el día que me reencontré con él, no sospeché siquiera la sorpresa que el destino me tenía deparada.

_Recuerdo que fue un 2 de febrero de 1915 cuando me reencontré con él. El frío me calaba los huesos y la guerra estaba en su apogeo. _

_Yo acababa de terminar una función y me dirigía con paso lento a ninguna parte. _

_Empezaba a ser un actor conocido y me era difícil caminar por las calles sin ser embestido por mujeres solicitando mi autógrafo, o reporteros intentando tomarme una fotografía mientras me agobian con preguntas sobre el accidente de Susana._

_Por fortuna, la última función terminó tarde y eran pocas las personas que caminaban por las calles heladas de Nueva York a media noche. Metí mis manos a uno de los bolsillos de mi gabardina y sentí la caja donde tenía el anillo que estaba destinado a darle a Susana para sellar el compromiso que tenía con ella._

_No quería pensar. Deseaba olvidar todo lo que pasó los últimos meses y regresar el tiempo atrás para evitar que esta tragedia se desatara._

_Distraídamente, seguí caminando y me estrellé con alguien. Al levantar la mirada para pedirle disculpas a esa persona por mi torpeza, me topé con alguien a quien no creí volvería a ver._

_Sin decir nada, di media vuelta dispuesto a alejarme de él._

_"__¡Piensas seguir huyendo, Terruce!" me detuve de golpe sobre mis pasos._

_Por un instante, no supe a qué momento de mi vida se refería con esas palabras._

_"__Necesitamos hablar" dijo._

_"__No creo que usted y yo tengamos algo de que hablar, Duque de Grandchester" respondí sin voltear a verlo._

_No deseaba ver los reproches que proyectaba su mirada cada que me veía ni su eterno desprecio que jamás he comprendido del todo. _

_Necesitaba paz, ¡la ansiaba! y en ese momento, creí que la vida me odiaba tanto, que además de arrebatarme a la persona que más amaba, se reía de mi enfrentándome al ser que más me aborrecía; mi padre._

_"__Tú que decías odiarme y veo que sigues mis mismos pasos. Que irónica es la vida" _

_Sus palabras tuvieron el efecto deseado y giré mi rostro violentamente hacia él._

_"__¡YO NO SOY COMO TU, JAMÁS LO SERÉ!" grité furioso._

_Era una fortuna que las calles estuvieran prácticamente desiertas. De haber estado un reportero con ganas de sacar una historia amarillista de esta escena, yo le habría dado el material perfecto._

_"__¿Entonces es mentira que terminaste con la muchacha que amabas por permanecer al lado de la jovencita que te salvó la vida?" me sorprendí al escucharlo, aunque no sé porque realmente._

_Mi padre tenía ojos en todos lados, además, contaba con la ayuda de contactos tan poderosos, que podía deshacer mi carrera con un chasquido de sus dedos._

_"__¡Eso que tiene que ver contigo!" una sonrisa sardónica se dibujó en sus labios al escuchar mi respuesta, mientras bajaba su mirada al suelo. _

_"__Más de lo que tú crees" respondió y admito que sentí curiosidad "¿podemos hablar en un lugar más privado?"_

_"__Todo ha quedado claro entre nosotros ¡por qué no te vas con tu familia y a mí me dejas en paz!" espeté._

_"__Me divorcié" no lo admití en voz alta, pero la noticia me impactó. _

_¡¿Divorciado?! ¡Pero si durante años me mantuvo aislado en internados para evitar un escándalo!_

_¡Me apartó de mi madre y nos hizo la vida desdichada para acallar las habladurías! ¿¡y ahora me dice que se divorcia?! TIENE QUE SER UNA BROMA._

_"__Me importa un carajo tu vida. ¡Si eso es todo lo que querías decirme ya puedes largarte!" dije._

_Comencé a alejarme, pero su voz me detuvo nuevamente._

_"__Conocí a tu madre un verano en Escocia. Recuerdo que cuando la vi caminar junto a mí en una calle cuyo nombre no consigo recordar, pensé que ella era la mujer más hermosa que había visto" _

_Giré mi rostro y lo vi sentado en una de las banquetas a pesar del frío y la nieve. _

_Su mirada estaba ausente. No veía nada en particular. Imagino que su mente se encontraba viajando al pasado, recordando viejas sensaciones que ahora yo experimento al recordarla a ella._

_"__Me tomé el atrevimiento de hablarle. Sabía que si no lo hacía, no volvería a verla jamás. Cuando escuché su voz quedé hipnotizado. Era como una Diosa. Buscaba defectos en ella sin éxito. No daba crédito a que existiera una persona con semejante perfección"_

_Por inercia o quizás atraído por su historia, me acerqué y me senté junto a él guardando una distancia prudente. No confiaba aun en sus intenciones._

_Sin decir nada, me observó y mi silencio fue la respuesta que necesitaba para continuar con su relato._

_"__Fueron los mejores meses de mi vida. Me alejé de la aristocracia en la que crecí y me mudé a Escocia con ella y nos casamos en secreto" sonrió melancólicamente mientras levantaba la mirada al cielo "tu naciste un año después. ¡Estábamos eufóricos! ambos éramos muy jóvenes y nos sentíamos dueños del mundo. Yo empecé a trabajar como abogado mientras que Eleonor cuidaba de ti en casa" _

_Se puso de pie y automáticamente lo seguí. Estaba intrigado. He platicado muchas veces con mi madre y jamás me contó esta parte de la historia._

_"__Nuestra casa no era muy grande, pero no necesitábamos más. Durante 4 años todo fue perfecto. Yo era inmensamente feliz junto con tu madre… hasta que un día apareció mi padre. Me dio un año de plazo para cortar todo lazo con Eleonor, pero no pude. La amaba demasiado como para dejarla ir… pero conocía a mi padre y temía lo que fuese capaz de hacer si no seguía sus instrucciones"_

_Guardó silencio durante varios minutos. Parecía que se estaba armando de valor para continuar. Entramos a un restaurante vacío, nos sentamos en una mesa apartada y continuó hablando._

_"__Mi padre me advirtió que si no dejaba a Eleonor la iba a destruir de todas las maneras que conocía. Y era perfectamente capaz de hacerlo. En un principio, yo no quería llevarte conmigo. Lo mejor era que te quedaras con tu madre. Tu aun eras pequeño. La necesitabas, pero mi padre no quería dejar a un miembro de la familia Grandchester atrás, aunque fueras producto de una unión que él consideraba inferior. Haciendo uso de sus contactos, anuló nuestro matrimonio, te convirtió en un bastardo y me casó con Olette cuando llegamos a Londres… el resto de la historia ya la conoces" suspiró y después silencio. _

_Un huracán de emociones se dio cita en mi pecho. _

_Quería gritarle, golpearlo, sacudirlo, pero no pude moverme. _

_¿Cómo reprocharle algo sin verme reflejado en el mismo espejo?_

_Su historia y la mía tenían claras diferencias, pero la esencia era la misma. _

_Ambos éramos unos cobardes al haber elegido el deber por encima del amor._

_"__Pudiste haberla buscado… o haberme dado un poco de cariño y atención…" susurré frenético mientras apretaba fuertemente mis puños "te necesité todos estos años y me abandonaste sin importarte mi dolor y mi soledad ¡Permitiste que tu esposa me humillara y me maltratara injustamente!" grité y golpeé la mesa con mis puños._

_Estaba furioso. _

_Todo el resentimiento que le guardaba, comenzó a salir por cada poro de mi piel sin importar que tanto lo lastimaba con mis palabras._

_Deseaba herirlo profundamente para que no le quedaran ganas de volver a buscarme._

_"__Nada justifica mi actitud sin importar lo que diga. Se que tienes razón, pero verte a la cara era ver a Eleonor y no podía soportarlo. Eres su vivo retrato. Por eso te evitaba y sé que al hacerlo, te hice sufrir demasiado. Al final, terminé convirtiéndome en lo que más odiaba… mi padre. No sabes lo arrepentido que estoy"_

_Fijó sus ojos en los míos, y era tanto mi enojo, que obvié la sinceridad que había en su mirada. Sencillamente no deseaba sentir simpatía por él. No lo merecía. _

_Por primera vez, me sentí con el derecho de echarle en cara todo el rencor que por años me ha comido lentamente por dentro._

_Y así lo hice._

_Lo responsabilizaba de todo lo malo que, hasta ese día, me había sucedido. _

_Guardé silencio hasta que no tuve nada más que decir._

_Al final, no me sentí tan bien como me imaginé. Al contrario. Tuve la sensación de que las recriminaciones me las había hecho a mí mismo._

_"__No pido que me perdones, sólo deseo que no cometas mis mismos errores, Terruce. No te cases sin amor y mucho menos por un falso sentido del deber. No obligues a tus futuros hijos a vivir el mismo infierno que te hice padecer…"_

_Quiero odiarlo, pensé. _

_Inmediatamente me di cuenta que ya no podía, pero era demasiado joven y testarudo como para admitirlo._

"Hemos llegado señor" la voz de Hans me sacó abruptamente de mis recuerdos.

Bajé del auto y dirigí mi vista hacia la casa que estaba frente a mí, mientras tomaba a Susana entre mis brazos y la colocaba en su silla de ruedas.

El cielo estaba teñido de un color azul intenso y se podían apreciar nubes difusas en la distancia.

Recuerdo que el día que le entregué el anillo de compromiso a Susana, hacía un día cálido como hoy, a pesar de que estábamos en invierno.

_Había pasado una semana desde que viera a mi padre. Aun recordaba lo que me dijo. Sus palabras me hicieron pensar en mi futuro con Susana. No me había puesto a pensar en la posibilidad de procrear hijos a su lado, pero si me casaba con ella, esa era una realidad que tarde o temprano se materializaría. _

_¿Qué clase de vida le daré a esos niños? me pregunté._

_Para algunos, resultaría ilógico pensar en el destino de personas que aún no nacen, pero yo, que viví las consecuencias de una unión sin amor, sabía que estaba a tiempo de definir la historia de seres que no tenían la culpa de las decisiones que Susana y yo estábamos tomando. Nadie tenía porque padecer este calvario más que nosotros mismos. _

_Me niego a que alguien sufra una infancia como la mía._

_¡No quiero cometer los mismos errores de mi padre! deseo ser mejor que él, pero… también debo ayudar a Susana a salir adelante, aunque jamás podré regresarle su pierna y los sueños que, junto con ella, perdió. _

_Se me ocurrió que podría apoyarla a distancia como un amigo sin la necesidad de casarme con ella. No renegaría de mi responsabilidad. La ayudaría en todo lo necesario para que saliera adelante. _

_Obviamente, a Margot no le agradó en lo más mínimo mi propuesta._

_"__¡¿ESTÁ LOCO, TERRY?!" gritó su madre mientras consolaba a una llorosa Susana "¿¡cómo se atreve a proponer siquiera esa estupidez?! Lo que Susana necesita es que usted se case con ella inmediatamente. Bastantes habladurías hay respecto a la condición de mi hija como para que usted termine por darle el golpe de gracia con esa idea"_

_En ese momento, sabía que su madre tenía razón. No podía pensar ni sentir de otra manera. Me sentía culpable por su accidente, y sumado a ello, me encontraba solo, sin ella y sumido en la más profunda desesperanza._

_Las palabras de Margot fueron un doloroso recordatorio de lo que yo mismo pensaba, pero la plática que tuve con mi padre, me hizo recordar algo que deseé con vehemencia durante mi adolescencia y que había olvidado; evitar que alguien padeciera una familia como la mía. _

_"__Ya terminé con mi novia. ¿No le parece suficiente castigo?" la mirada de Susana se clavó sobre la mía y sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas "no llores Susana. No fue mi intención lastimarte" dije mientras me colocaba a su lado._

_En esos días, odiaba verla llorar por culpa mía. No lo soportaba. _

_También la había hecho llorar a ella durante nuestra despedida en las escaleras del hospital. Me sentía un monstruo que destruye todo lo que toca._

_"__Susy, ¿no te das cuenta que es un error casarnos?"_

_Me negaba a decirle que no la amaba. Ella lo sabía. No quería herirla injustificadamente._

_"__¡NO ME IMPORTA! ¡TU DEBER ES QUE PERMANEZCAS A MI LADO PARA SIEMPRE! ¡TE SALVÉ LA VIDA! ¡POR TU CULPA ESTOY CONDENADA A PASAR MI VIDA ENTERA EN ESTA SILLA DE RUEDAS… ME PERTENECES…!" arrepentida cubrió su boca. _

_Demasiado tarde se lamentó de sus palabras._

_De una manera torcida y enferma, le di la razón en silencio. En ese tiempo, ella podía hacer conmigo lo que quisiera, pero ahora había una diferencia; mi padre y sus palabras antes de irse. _

_No conseguía olvidarlas._

_Pese mi desesperanza, él había arrojado un poco de luz a mi oscuridad._

_Lentamente, me puse de pie mientras veía como Margot limpiaba las lágrimas del rostro de Susana con un pañuelo._

_"__Está bien, si eso es lo que quieres, me casaré contigo" dije y Susana dejó de llorar como por arte de magia._

_"__¿¡De verdad, Terry?! ¡me haces tan feliz!, no te vas a arrepentir" Margot le sonrió a su hija y ambas empezaron a planear lo que prometía ser el evento del año_

_"__Ni se desgasten planeando la boda. Será sencilla y nada elegante" ambas me observaron como si hubiese dicho una blasfemia._

_"__¿¡Que dice?! Susana debe tener una boda digna de alguien de su estirpe" dijo._

_"__Este evento no es algo digno de celebrarse. Será una boda sencilla, Sra. Marlowe, sin más invitados que mi madre y usted. Además, este matrimonio será sólo de papel" recuerdo que ambas me observaron confundidas._

_De pronto, tuve la sensación de hablar en un idioma diferente al de ellas._

_"__Nos casaremos como lo he prometido, pero jamás compartiremos la misma habitación, no consumaremos nuestro matrimonio, y obviamente, no está a discusión tener hijos"_

_"__¡No! Quiero formar una familia contigo. Tener tus hijos, Terry" suspiré pesadamente y froté mi rostro con mis manos "desde que te vi, ese siempre ha sido mi sueño. Por favor, no me lo quites también. Antes de perder la pierna, añoraba ser madre… pero ahora…" esa fue la primera vez que me di cuenta de lo que ella era capaz de hacer con tal de retenerme a su lado._

_Quizás mi padre y sus palabras, me ayudaron a ver con claridad lo que antes, por la culpa y el dolor, no podía._

_"__No son condiciones negociables, Susana. Tu madre quiere que me encargue de ti y me case contigo. Pues eso haré" espeté impaciente._

_"__Pero obviamente es su deber compartir la cama con mi hija. Producir hijos juntos. Es parte de sus deberes maritales, Terry. Mi hija está destinada a ser la madre de los herederos de la familia Grandchester"_

_Levanté rápidamente la mirada hacia ella. Estaba aturdido y colérico al mismo tiempo._

_"__¿¡Los herederos de la familia Grandchester?!" reí histéricamente para el asombro de ambas mujeres "los únicos con derecho a todo son mis medios hermanos. Lamento romper sus ilusiones de ascender fácilmente a la aristocracia, Sra. Marlowe"_

_"__Pero… usted es el primogénito de los Grandchester, legítimo heredero del título de Duque… es…" balbuceó nerviosa_

_"__¡Soy un bastardo sin derecho a nada!" por primera vez desde que la conozco, miré a Susana con resentimiento._

_"__Eres cruel, duro e injusto conmigo"_

_Sus labios temblaron ligeramente mientras pronunciaba esas palabras, al tiempo que sus ojos volvían a llenarse de lágrimas. _

_No cederé en mis condiciones para casarme con ella, pensé mientras la veía llorar amargamente en el regazo de su madre. _

_"__Si te hubieses tomado la molestia de conocerme, sabrías que siempre he sido así" respondí bruscamente y capté su atención "¿por qué quieres casarte conmigo si tanto te desagrada mi manera de ser?"_

_"__¡No es verdad!… ¿por qué con ella eras dulce y cariñoso?… ¡con Candy!" dijo con celos y coraje._

_Pero no fue eso lo que encendió mi furia, sino el hecho de oírla pronunciar inmerecidamente su nombre._

_"__No te atrevas a repetir su nombre otra vez" hablé pausadamente mientras cerraba fuertemente mis puños "ni tu ni yo somos dignos de ella. Ahora dime, aceptas o no mi proposición" resopló resignada._

_"… __con tal de tenerte a mi lado, haría lo que fuera…" dicho eso, saqué una caja y se la entregué._

_En su interior había un sencillo anillo de compromiso. Nada ostentoso realmente. _

_"__¿No me lo pondrás, Terry?" __preguntó__ilusionada._

_Por un momento consideré no hacerlo. _

_¿Qué sentido tenía seguir el protocolo si este matrimonio sólo sería de nombre? _

_Al final accedí. Después de todo ya no tenía nada que perder._

_Recuerdo que me dirigí con mi madre al salir de casa de Susana para darle yo mismo la noticia, y mi sorpresa fue que, al llegar, me informó que había perdonado a mi padre._

_¡Imposible!_

_Ahora en mi adultez, reconozco que esa noticia fue mi salvación, pero en ese momento me enojé y le reclamé. No comprendía como había sido capaz de perdonar tantos años de abandono. El dolor… el engaño._

_"__Fue por amor" dijo_

_¿Qué decir ante una respuesta como esa?_

_Sentí envidia. _

_¿Por qué el amor continúa eludiéndome?_

Solté un largo suspiro y aparté esos recuerdos de mi cabeza.

Ahora lo importante era enfocarme en el motivo por el que hoy amanecí feliz.

* * *

**Notas de la autora**

*****Como notas aclaratorias*** la apariencia de los personajes, será según la descripción oficial de las creadoras del manga; Terry rubio al igual que Archie, Annie y Albert. En cuanto a Candy, su color de cabello es rubio rojizo.**


	2. ¡¡Respondiendo preguntas! no capitulo

Hola hola! lamento la decepción pero no es nuevo capítulo jajaja.

Creí conveniente hacer este escrito para; uno, agradecerles lo bien que han recibido el primer capítulo de mi fic. Es muy agradable leer comentarios positivos respecto a mi historia y que las críticas que lleguen a hacer siempre sean con el afán de construir y no destruir, y dos, me gustaría responder algunas preguntas que me han hecho:

**¿Mi historia es Terryfic?**

La respuesta es Si. Soy Terrytana de hueso colorado. No me veo haciendo un fic donde Candy esté con otro que no sea Terry (brrr de pensarlo me da escalofríos jajajaja)

En un principio no creí conveniente hacer esta aclaración, pero en vista que existía esa duda pues aquí ando disipando cualquier confusión jajajaja.

**Otro comentario que se ha hecho es respecto a la apariencia que he decidido usar jajajaj.**

Cada quien es libre de imaginar a los personajes como quieran, pero he decidido darle apariencia rubia a todos como en el manga (excepto Albert, el sigue rubio como en el anime. En el manga es castaño) Lo aclaro porque haré mención de ello en el fic y no quiero que tome esto por sorpresa... y si... Candy es como en el anime excepto el color, sigue siendo pecosa, cabello rizado, etc etc.

**Otra pregunta es ¿cuando actualizas?**

Respuesta difícil jajajaj. Sinceramente ahorita tengo 4 capítulos listos y ando escribiendo el quinto, pero antes de subirlos los reviso y hago modificaciones. Además entre el trabajo y mi casa a veces no me doy tiempo de escribir salvo que sea en las noches. Por eso no me gustaría prometer una fecha exacta que seguramente no cumpliré. Pero tengan la certeza de que el fic seguirá. De hecho ya tengo la reseña y el final escrito, así que estén al pendiente de las actualizaciones.

Creo que esas fueron las preguntas recurrentes. Gracias de nuevo por interesarse en mi historia y nos leemos en los reviews.

Besos!


	3. Capitulo 2 Error y delirios

**Ahora si es el capítulo 2! Espero esta actualización sea de su agrado. **

* * *

**Capítulo 2. Error y delirios.**

Al abrirse la puerta de la casa, una figura pequeña salió corriendo con los brazos abiertos en mi dirección. Me sonreía como si yo fuese su persona preferida en todo el mundo.

"¡Terry!" gritó emocionada mi hermana mientras la envolvía en mis brazos y le daba vueltas en el aire.

Le gustaba que lo hiciera, y a mí, me fascinaba oír sus alegres carcajadas.

"Feliz cumpleaños, pulga" me observó con falso enojo mientras la ponía en el suelo.

"No soy pulga. Ya soy grande" frunció el ceño y me reí abiertamente de ella.

"¿Estás segura?, a mí me pareces una pulga desde esta altura" hizo un gracioso mohín y me observó con la boca abierta. Como si yo fuese un gigante.

A su lado lo era. Mi 1,90 cm contra su 1,20 cm de estatura es mucha diferencia.

Me puse en cuclillas frente a ella y estrujé sus mejillas para su deleite.

"Algún día seré más alta que tú" solté una carcajada mientras mi hermana, con un gracioso puchero, sobaba sus mejillas.

Nadie podía ponerme de tan buen humor como Alisa. Ella me hacía olvidar por un instante todos mis problemas.

"Eres una pulga muy rezongona" despeiné su cabello y ella quiso hacer lo mismo con el mío, fracasando rotundamente en su intento "estoy fuera de tu alcance, enana" dije cariñosamente sin dejar de reírme.

"Mami, Terry me está diciendo enana" mi madre salió a recibirnos y me observó con falsa severidad mientras que Alisa sacaba su lengua.

_Pulga chismosa y grosera, _pensé mientras entrecerraba mis ojos en dirección suya.

Ahora fue su turno de reírse de mí, y lo hizo con todo descaro.

"Ya te he dicho que no es correcto que le pongas sobrenombres a todo mundo, Terry" mi madre me reprendió con una sonrisa "mi cielo, ¿ya saludaste a la esposa de tu hermano?" mi hermana torció la boca sin disimulo mientras cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho.

Le molestaba que la obligaran a ser amable con alguien que le desagradaba.

"¡Feliz cumpleaños! Te traje este regalo, espero te guste" Susana se acercó a Alisa con una sonrisa.

Mi hermana en cambio, no había borrado de su rostro su mueca de fastidio. Con toda intención nos hacía notar una vez más que no le gustaba su presencia.

Alisa es muy joven. No filtra sus pensamientos ni sus emociones. Para bien o para mal, las expresa tal cual las siente.

Desde que era más pequeña siempre ha sido así. Por algún motivo que desconozco, Susana no es de su predilección, pero no quería que precisamente hoy pasara un mal rato.

Era su cumpleaños.

Me hinqué a un lado suyo y le hablé al oído para que sólo ella me escuchara.

"Yo también participé en la compra de tu regalo" al escuchar mis palabras, la mirada de mi hermana se iluminó.

"¡Gracias, Terry!" adornó su rostro con una sonrisa y se fue corriendo al salón a abrir su regalo.

"Mi cielo, agradécele a Susana también" Alisa ignoró a mi madre, la cual, le sonrió a modo de disculpa a mi esposa.

"Buen día, Terruce. Gusto en verte, Susana" mi padre tomó la mano de mi madre y la besó cariñosamente mientras que, tomados de la mano, nos guiaban al salón donde Alisa jugaba emocionada con su regalo.

"Mira papi, ¡Terry me compró una muñeca!"

Mi padre tomó a Alisa y la sentó sobre sus piernas mientras observaba con exagerado asombro el objeto que mi hermana le mostraba. Él le sonreía afablemente y escuchaba con atención su relato.

Jamás me cansaría de presenciar esta escena. Me llenaba de un regocijo que, hasta hace unos años, desconocía.

"Yo escuché que te la compró Susana" Alisa resopló molesta.

"Pero es dinero de mi hermano, así que el regalo me lo hizo él, no ella" repuso desafiante.

"No seas grosera Alisa. Discúlpate"

Las mejillas de mi hermana se colorearon súbitamente de color rojo al oír las palabras de mi madre.

"¡Pero estoy diciendo la verdad!" se bajó de un salto de las piernas de mi padre y retó a mi madre con la mirada.

_Precisamente quería evitar esto_, pensé mientras frotaba mi frente con mis dedos y reconocía que mi hermana había heredado rasgos de mi pésimo carácter.

"He dicho que te disculpes ahora mismo con ella, jovencita" repuso mi madre con severidad y mi hermana se giró sobre sus talones hacia Susana.

Apretó la muñeca contra su pecho y no ocultó una vez más el desagrado que le inspiraba.

"¿No piensas decir nada, Terry?" levanté la mirada hacia Susana "soy tu esposa y tu hermana está siendo poco cortés conmigo. Defiéndeme" me exigió y guardé silencio.

Me incomodaba cuando me ponía en esta situación frente a mi familia.

"No importa que tan grosera sea tu hermana ¿verdad?, tu siempre te pones de su lado" agregó molesta y tenía que admitir que había un poco de verdad en sus palabras.

Me gustaba mimar a Alisa y reconozco que caía en el exceso. Mi única excusa es que ella es mi adoración. Muchas veces he querido reprenderla cuando es grosera con Susana, pero me detengo cuando veo su sonrisa.

_Ella es mi debilidad._

"¡Estoy harta! todos pueden faltarme al respeto y tu jamás me das mi lugar como tú esposa" las facciones de su rostro comenzaron a distorsionarse por el enojo.

"No has dado ni siquiera oportunidad a que Alisa se disculpe contigo" dije lo más calmado que pude.

No quiero tener una pelea con Susana enfrente de Alisa.

"¡Tu deber es estar de parte mía! Te recuerdo que soy tu esposa" insistió al tiempo que apretaba sus puños y golpeaba una y otra vez los brazos de su silla.

"Lo siento, Susana" todos dirigimos nuestra mirada a Alisa al escucharla hablar "gracias por mi regalo" le sonreí.

Sabía el trabajo que le había costado decir esas palabras.

"Gracias" con una de mis manos le hice mimos en sus mejillas esperando que, con esto, Susana quedara satisfecha y pudiéramos continuar en paz con la celebración.

Por supuesto, yo estaba equivocado.

"¡POR QUÉ LA PREMIAS SI FUE GROSERA CONMIGO, TERRY! A quien debes mimar es a mí, no a ella. ¡Yo fui la ofendida!" al ver el berrinche de Susana, me pregunté cuál de las dos era la niña de 7 años y la adulta de 26.

_¿Cómo será vivir feliz al lado de una mujer a la que amas?, ¿esa clase de vida de verdad existe?,_ me pregunté mientras observaba a la que, por decisión propia, había convertido en mi esposa.

"¡Quiero irme! Vámonos a casa ahora mismo" espetó frenética.

"Susana, Alisa ya se disculpó contigo, no creo que sea necesario que se vayan si acaban de llegar" señaló apenada mi madre, pero Susana ya no escuchaba más razón que la suya.

"Disculpen, la Sra. Marlowe está aquí…" musitó apenada una de las mucamas.

Suspiré pesadamente.

_Perfecto. Lo único que me faltaba_, pensé.

Susana de estar colérica, con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados contra su pecho, empezó a llorar amargamente mientras cubría su rostro al escuchar que su madre había llegado.

_No es la primera vez que la veo interpretar este tipo de escenas_.

Mis padres incrédulos, observaron su rápido cambio de humor.

"¡Susy! pero mira cómo estás, ¿¡qué le hizo esta vez, Terry?! No satisfecho con hacerme la grosería de hacerme llegar sola, vuelve a hacer llorar a mi hija una vez más" se hincó a un lado de Susana, y retiró las lágrimas teñidas de color negro que rodaban por sus mejillas.

"Mamá, todos han sido groseros conmigo, especialmente Alisa. Me quiere separar de Terry" la expresión de mis padres era una mezcla de molestia y desconcierto.

"Susana, no acomodes la realidad a tu beneficio" dije.

"¡¿Ahora la llama mentirosa, Terry?! No sólo es un pésimo marido, sino que también es capaz de difamar a la única mujer que, a pesar de todo, lo sigue amando sin usted merecerlo" sentía como el calor del enojo tomaba posesión de mi pecho y mi cabeza, pero no le daría el gusto a esta mujer de responder a sus agresiones. No valía la pena por mucho que deseara escupirle a la cara en estos momentos.

"Creo que deberíamos calmarnos. Esta discusión se está saliendo de control" musitó en plan conciliador mi madre mientras se acercaba a Margot, pero esta última la miró como si todo lo que hubiese salido de su boca hubiesen sido maldiciones.

"¿Calmarnos, Eleonor? ¡no sea absurda! ¡Es inaudito que me pida calma después de que ustedes maltrataron a mi hija!" sin dejar de expeler su veneno, Margot rodeó los hombros de Susana con uno de sus brazos, la cual, prefirió mantenerse sumisa y callada al ver lo que su mentira había ocasionado.

"¡Vieja urraca!" anonadado, dirigí mi mirada hacia Alisa.

Mi madre se colocó inmediatamente a un lado de mi hermana mientras la abrazaba contra su regazo en un intento fútil por contener su ira. Mi padre se veía afligido por su comportamiento, pero no lo suficiente como para reprenderla por ello.

La expresión del rostro de Margot era una mezcla de furia mal contenida y sorpresa. De poder hacerlo, me habría gustado inmortalizar este momento con una fotografía.

"Alisa, mi cielo, no son modos de dirigirse a la gente" susurró mi madre sin apartar a mi hermana de su lado.

"¡Está insultando a mi hermano, por eso es una vieja urraca y fea!" Alisa se zafó de los brazos de mi madre y le dio una patada a Margot en la espinilla para sorpresa de todos.

"¡Esta chiquilla malcriada necesita que le apliquen unos buenos correctivos para que aprenda a respetar a sus mayores y no meterse en pláticas que no le incumben!" gritó Margot mientras miraba con desprecio a mi hermana, la cual, corrió a esconderse tras de mí.

Dispuesto a ponerle fin a esta situación, di un paso hacia adelante, pero mi padre con una señal de su mano me detuvo.

"Martha, por favor acompañe a las señoras al auto. Ya se van" dijo ronco por el enojo.

"¡Cómo se atreve a corrernos!" la voz aguda de Margot hizo eco en toda la estancia.

La tensión en el cuello de mi padre crecía. Era casi imperceptible, pero lo conocía tan bien, que sabía estaba usando todo su autocontrol para no sacarla él mismo de la casa.

"No las corro, Sra. Marlowe. Las invito cordialmente a que se retiren. Mi hija es impetuosa y tiende a actuar irreflexivamente cuando se trata de defender a su hermano, pero a diferencia de ustedes, ella está en su casa y puede hacer lo que quiera" repuso tranquilo mientras daba dos pasos en dirección a ambas mujeres "pero… le recomiendo que jamás vuelva a levantarle la voz a mí esposa. ¿Fui claro?" el tono de la voz de mi padre se tornó más profundo al pronunciar estas últimas palabras.

Para mí fue indiscutible que Margot sería una persona no grata de mi padre a partir de ahora y eso era peligroso. Ella no lo quería de enemigo.

"… ¿me está amenazando? ..." por primera vez desde que la conozco, la vi intimidada por él.

"Las amenazas no son propias de caballeros, Sra. Marlowe. Créame, yo actúo y ejecuto" espetó sin apartar su mirada glacial de la suya "Por favor, acompañen a las señoras a la puerta" la mucama y el chofer guiaron a Susana y Margot fuera de la estancia.

Cuando por fin estuvimos solos, me dejé caer pesadamente en el sillón y cubrí mi rostro con mis manos en un intento de contener el grito que amenazaba con escaparse de mi boca.

"Hijo…" levanté la mirada y mi madre se había sentado junto a mí.

Me observaba con preocupación.

Como pude le sonreí. No quería que se inquietaran por mí.

"Perdóname" susurró Alisa.

En cuanto fijé mi vista en ella, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas me partieron el corazón.

Corrí a su lado y me hinqué frente a ella mientras la envolvía en un fuerte abrazo.

"No llores" rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos y la acuné contra mi pecho como hacía cuando era una bebé.

"Pero… Susana se enojó mucho contigo por mi culpa… te puse triste… esa mujer te insultó y yo…" los violentos espasmos que azotaban su cuerpo, no la dejaban hablar sosegadamente. Angustiado, la mecí de un lado a otro en un inútil intento de calmarla "¡quiero que seas feliz y no lo eres!" gritó y me quedé inmóvil al escucharla.

_¿Era tan evidente? Que tan patética es mi vida que hasta una niña de 7 años se da cuenta de mi infelicidad._

Me senté en uno de los sillones y la coloqué en mis piernas mientras secaba sus lágrimas con mi pañuelo.

"No llores, te aseguro que lo que sucedió no es culpa tuya. Los adultos solemos complicarnos demasiado la vida" me miró un poco más tranquila con sus grandes ojos azules y le sonreí "ahora mismo estoy triste porque tú sigues llorando" hice un puchero y poco a poco su respiración se normalizó.

En contra de su voluntad, adornó su rostro con una sonrisa.

"Tu gesto es gracioso" pronunció divertida con su dulce voz infantil.

"¿Me estás diciendo feo?" repuse con fingida indignación mientras Alisa asentía visiblemente divertida "Eres una pulga muy irrespetuosa con tu hermano mayor"

Le hice cosquillas y la estancia se llenó con el eco melodioso de su carcajada.

"Mi cielo, vamos a lavarte la cara. Recuerda que ya vamos a partir tu pastel" como si nada hubiera pasado, Alisa siguió emocionada a mi madre.

En cuanto desaparecieron de mi vista, la sonrisa de mi rostro se esfumó.

"Quédate hoy con nosotros, Terruce" mi padre tomó asiento frente a mí. Su expresión era tan transparente como la de mi madre.

"Llegue hoy o mañana, el resultado será el mismo" respondí restándole importancia a la situación "estaré bien" por su mirada grave, supe que mi aparente apatía no lo había convencido en absoluto

"No estarás bien. Mejor que nadie comprendo tu situación y sé que el camino que has elegido terminará por destruirlos a ambos" dijo "además, me preocupa la inestabilidad mental de Susana" suspiré desesperado mientras apoyaba mis codos en mis rodillas.

"Se niega a aceptar ayuda profesional. Dice que no la necesita, aunque sus drásticos cambios de humor sean cada vez más frecuentes, así como su depresión. Me culpa todo el tiempo por haber destruido sus sueños, y después, me dice entre lágrimas que me ama. Que no puede vivir sin mi" dije mientras apoyaba mi barbilla sobre mis nudillos "Ella asegura que, si me esforzara más en hacerla feliz, nuestra vida sería muy diferente"

Sin esfuerzo, mi padre podía imaginarse la escena, después de todo, ha sido testigo de nuestras discusiones más de una ocasión.

"Y sumado a ello, tu suegra no ayuda a que la situación mejore" musitó entre dientes. Aún estaba molesto por lo sucedido hacía unos minutos "Terruce, una vez más te ofrezco mi ayuda para que te divorcies de Susana sin problemas" negué con la cabeza antes que terminara de hablar "¿Por qué? ¿qué es lo que estás esperando? ¿es por la promesa que le hiciste a esa joven ese día en el hospital?" inquirió frustrado.

No había pronunciado su nombre y, aun así, mi corazón se inundó de añoranza y melancolía por lo que fue y pudo llegar a ser.

Pesadamente, recargué mi espalda contra el respaldo del sillón y cerré los ojos mientras que las emociones de un pasado añejo, tomaban el control de mi mente.

Aún después de nueve años, era capaz de recordarla con dolorosa precisión.

Su cabello rubio rojizo imposiblemente rizado, su blanca piel salpicada infinitamente de pecas, sus brillantes ojos verdes que supieron reconocer al chico en busca de amor que se escondía tras su rebeldía, su voz suave y melódica que cantaba a mis oídos cada que la escuchaba hablar, sus alegres carcajadas que me contagiaban su bonhomía, su mirada segura y desinhibida, su alma cálida, la cual, fue capaz de destruir las barreras que custodiaban mi corazón fragmentado… la fragancia a rosas que la envolvía todo el tiempo… Ahora mismo juraría que el ambiente que me rodea, estaba impregnado fuertemente de su perfume.

_¿Cómo se verá ahora? ¿la imagen que crea mi mente de ella, le hace justicia a la realidad? ¿qué estará haciendo? ¿será feliz?_

Los sentimientos que he mantenido reprimidos dentro de mi corazón durante todos estos años, tomaron fuerza una vez más y se colocaron lastimosamente en primer plano dentro de mi pecho.

"Ella aún no se ha casado" dijo mi padre rompiendo el silencio.

Dirigí mi mirada hacia él y mis ojos fueron incapaces de ocultarle la emoción y la sorpresa que me embargaban en estos momentos.

Era necesario decirle a mi padre que callara, que no me dijera nada, pero no conseguía hacer reaccionar a mi cerebro. Las palabras salían despedidas a través de mi boca mucho antes que mi mente las procesara.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" pregunté ansioso por escuchar su respuesta.

"He estado al pendiente de ella todo este tiempo. Trabaja en el Hospital Augustana. Se convirtió hace un par de años en jefa de enfermeras y también es maestra dentro de la misma institución" sin dificultad podía imaginarme la escena.

Los latidos de mi corazón se aceleraron de golpe. Sólo bastaron unas palabras para que mi ser languidecido por la ausencia de _ella_, volviese a sentirse pleno. Vivo.

Debía detener a mi padre. Está abriendo una caja que ni yo mismo podré cerrar si sigue dándome más información.

Mi necesidad de saber de _ella_ era una especie de droga a la que fácilmente podría volverme adicto.

"No sigas, por favor. _Ella_ y yo tomamos caminos diferentes hace 9 años. Se que lo haces por mi bien, pero no quiero volver a saber de _ella_ ni de su vida. Te suplico que respetes mi decisión" no estaba de acuerdo conmigo, pero asintió resignado mientras volvía a clavar su mirada mortificada sobre mi rostro.

"Tu mamá y yo estamos sumamente preocupados por ti" le sonreí.

"Gracias, papá" me observó confundido "por preocuparse por mí"

Ese detalle me hizo sentir especial. Querido.

El resto de la velada, olvidé el amargo momento que pasé con Susana y su madre, y continuamos el festejo de mi hermana como si nada hubiese sucedido, aunque la verdad, la plática que tuve con mi padre, había removido emociones pasadas y viejos recuerdos, que me estaba costando trabajo controlar.

Un par de horas después, Alisa me pidió que saliéramos a comer un helado a Centrar Park, y como soy incapaz de negarle algo _especialmente el día de su cumpleaños___ hicimos lo que deseaba.

Desafortunadamente como era costumbre cada que salíamos a la calle, la mitad del tiempo éramos perseguidos por reporteros que deseaban capturar la insólita escena de la familia Grandchester junta para el periódico del día siguiente, y la otra mitad, admiradores ansiosos solicitaban un autógrafo mío o de mi madre.

Por supuesto, mi padre no se permitía salir sin custodios que nos protegieran todo el tiempo.

Mi madre disfrutaba atendiendo a las personas que la seguían considerando una de las mejores actrices de nuestra época, a pesar de haberse alejado de los escenarios 8 años atrás para dedicarse al papel, que ella decía, era el más importante de su vida; ser madre.

Cuando llegamos a casa de mis padres, era de noche y Alisa estaba completamente dormida en mis brazos. Cuidando de no despertarla, le di un beso en la frente y se la entregué a mi padre. Acto seguido, partí rumbo a mi casa, no sin antes prometerles que estaría en contacto con ellos todo el tiempo que me fuese posible.

Sabía que se quedaban preocupados por mí.

Sin importar la hora, estaba seguro que Susana me estaría esperando en la estancia dispuesta a continuar con la pelea que dejó pendiente horas atrás. Y no me equivoqué. Ahí estaba ella, aun arreglada con su vestido amarillo, pero en lugar de pelear como creí, me recibió con una amplia sonrisa y extendió sus brazos hacia mí.

"¿Por qué no le dijiste al mayordomo que te llevara a tu habitación?" pregunté mientras subía las escaleras con ella en brazos "es fría la planta baja a esta hora"

"Preferí esperarte. No quería dormir sabiendo que estábamos enojados" recargó su cabeza en mi pecho y cerró los ojos.

_Si tan sólo pudiésemos encontrar un punto de entendimiento entre los dos, nuestro matrimonio podría ser cordial, incluso armonioso_, me dije mientras reconocía la mentira en mis palabras.

En más de una ocasión quise acercarme a ella. Conocerla. Incluso hubo una época en la que intenté enamorarme de Susana. La cortejé, le platicaba de mi trabajo, de mis sueños, salíamos a la calle como cualquier pareja de casados… pero a la fuerza ni los zapatos entran.

Sabía que era un error forzarme en crear lazos con Susana sin amarla. Mi única justificación es que me aferré inútilmente a la promesa que le hice a _ella_ en las escaleras del hospital antes de nuestra despedida. Haría feliz a la persona que me salvó de una muerte segura. Deseaba al menos poder cumplir con mi palabra.

Pero todo se fue en picada. Las crisis emocionales de Susana han ido empeorando con el tiempo, sus arrebatos han escalado niveles intolerables, y cada día que pasa, me cuesta más trabajo sobrellevarla.

Los especialistas dicen que no me culpe por su deterioro emocional. _Estúpidos psicólogos_. Que fácil es para ellos dar consejos absurdamente difíciles de realizar. Tengo la certeza de que, si no me hubiese salvado ese día, su vida no se habría convertido en el infierno que es ahora.

A veces creo que habría sido mejor que me dejara morir.

Muchas veces lo he deseado.

"Susana, despierta" dije mientras la colocaba sobre su cama "llamaré a tu mucama para que te ayude a cambiar de ropa"

Me encaminé a la puerta, pero una de sus manos se aferró a la tela de mi saco.

"Pasa la noche conmigo" suspiré incómodo mientras la veía enderezarse con destreza de su cama "hazme el amor"

Con una habilidad estudiada, retiró el vestido de su cuerpo dejándolo caer pesadamente al suelo, sorprendiéndome al ver que no llevaba ropa interior que protegiera su desnudez.

Por primera vez, vislumbré en Susana a la mujer que poco a poco se perdía dentro de sus delirios y obsesiones.

La culpa volvió a invadirme por completo. En el fondo, siempre me sentiría responsable de las decisiones que la llevaron a convertirse en la mujer inestable que es ahora.

Cuidando de no caerse, se sostuvo de la cabecera de su cama, y sin apartar sus ojos de los míos, se puso de pie frente a mí y rodeó mi nuca con sus brazos.

Había tanta sensualidad y seguridad en su gesto, que me recordó a una persona que se encontraba en Chicago… _a ella._

"Te deseo tanto, Terry. No sabes las ansias que tengo de sentirme tuya" dijo mientras acercaba su rostro al mío "tócame, por favor"

Con un ímpetu que no le conocía, tomó una de mis manos y la colocó en su vientre bajo mientras un gemido escapaba involuntariamente de su boca.

"¡Basta!" me aparté de ella provocando que cayera bruscamente sobre la cama.

"¿¡Por qué continúas rechazándome?! ¿tan desagradable te parezco?" me observó con la misma expresión que _ella_ durante nuestra dolorosa despedida en el hospital.

_¡Reacciona Terry! Esta mujer es Susana… no ella… _gritó mi corazón inútilmente.

Mi cuerpo había decidido no escuchar razones.

"Eres una mujer muy hermosa, Susana" sonrió ilusionada "sólo un ciego podría obviar tu belleza" un brillo especial iluminó su mirada, y con la misma habilidad de la que hizo gala hace un momento, volvió a ponerse de pie sin ayuda.

"¿Entonces que te detiene?" susurró mientras colocaba una de sus manos sobre mi mejilla, deteniendo su rostro a escasos centímetros del mío.

Me sentí embriagado por su presencia.

_¿Esto es lo que se siente al dejarse dominar por la lujuria?,_ me pregunté reconociendo mi inminente derrota… pero había un ingrediente más. Una mezcla que convertía esto en una situación demasiado peligrosa; mi mente delirante se empeñaba en ver reflejada en esta persona, a alguien que, aun al día de hoy, amo con locura y que no era Susana en absoluto, sino _ella… Candy…_

_Así sería hasta que exhalara mi último respiro… incluso después de muerto la seguiría amando. No tenía dudas al respecto._

"Tú lo sabes… no podemos basar nuestro matrimonio en la fuerte atracción física que sentimos el uno por el otro… eso no es amor… yo no puedo vivir así…" dije sin apartar mi mirada de sus ojos azules.

De sus labios carnosos y perfectos.

"Entonces, sólo por hoy se mío. No me importa que me hagas el amor pensando en ella" habló acortando la distancia entre los dos "satisfáceme esta noche"

Dicho esto, tomó mi rostro entre sus manos, y sin esperar una respuesta, me besó. Sorprendentemente, yo le respondí con el mismo ímpetu.

Con movimientos sincronizados, desabotonó mi camisa hasta que se deshizo de cada prenda que le estorbaba. Tan desesperado me encontraba, que le ayudé en la labor de despojarme de mi ropa, hasta que ambos estuvimos en igualdad de condiciones.

_Esto es un error_, gritó mi mente obnubilada por la pasión, mientras mi boca creaba un camino de besos desde su cuello hasta su pecho, y mis manos, reconocían con fervor cada espacio y cada valle del cuerpo que se hallaba debajo del mío.

Tenía que detenerme. Me obligaba en vano a recordar las condiciones que puse para casarme con ella, y que ahora, después de casi 9 años de matrimonio, yo mismo quebrantaba.

Todos mis intentos por apagar este fuego que me consumía por dentro resultaron inútiles. Estoy envuelto en un mar de pasión que me consume. No es Susana la que tengo bajo mi abrazo, sino el motivo de mis sueños y desvelos…

_Candy_…

Me encontraba tan perdido dentro de mis propios deseos y alucinaciones, que al abrir los ojos vi a la única mujer que amo, y que, por decisión propia, alejé de mi vida 9 años atrás.

Ansiaba saciarme de _Candy_. Necesitaba besar cada peca que decoraba su cuerpo, aspirar el aroma a rosas que desprende cada centímetro de su piel y esconder mi rostro dentro de su incontrolable cabello rizado.

Me desconecté por completo de la realidad y no me importaron las consecuencias.

_Te amo tanto Candy,_ me dije mientras que, en un vaivén de movimientos, convertía irremediablemente en mí mujer a esta persona que se entregaba con fervor a mi abrazo.

Ahora reconocía que la lujuria es una emoción tan poderosa como el amor, pero a diferencia de él, la lujuria cuenta con fecha de caducidad.

El amor verdadero, en cambio, es eterno.

Cuando abrí los ojos, un rayo de sol filtrándose por una de las ventanas, se estrelló sobre mi rostro, pero esa incomodidad fue momentánea en comparación con la realidad que se me presentaba; Susana dormida apaciblemente a un lado mío completamente desnuda.

_¿¡Qué he hecho!?_ me recriminé mientras me sentaba en la orilla de la cama tomando con ambas manos mi cabeza.

Unas horas atrás, el mundo dejó de importarme, y ahora, la culpa regresaba con más intensidad que antes.

_¡Esto jamás debió haber sucedido! Soy un verdadero estúpido._

Pero ya no había marcha atrás. El hubiera no existía. Sólo esperaba que este acto irresponsable, no dejara consecuencias irreversibles.

Sin demora, me levanté, tomé mi ropa y comencé a vestirme. Necesitaba salir de aquí antes que Susana despertara.

Procurando hacer el menor ruido posible, me dirigí a mi habitación, tomé un baño y salí tan rápido de casa que ni las mucamas ni el mayordomo acudieron a mi encuentro.

El lugar que se convertiría en mi refugio sería el estudio de grabación. Tenía llamado hasta las siete de la tarde, pero no deseaba estar un minuto más en casa. Estaba fuera de toda consideración ir con mis padres. Les tenía confianza, pero este tema era demasiado íntimo como para desahogarme con ellos, así que preferí sufrir en silencio.

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Notas de la autora**

**Recuerden dejarme sus reviews y que toda crítica sea constructiva. **

**Recalco, es terryfic (Candy&terry) y esta historia es contada desde el punto de vista de él. Saludos y los leo pronto.**


	4. Capítulo 3 La visita

**¡Hola! la verdad no fue una sorpresa para mi que el capitulo anterior recibiera comentarios negativos en cuanto a la escena entre Terry y Susana, pero me satisfizo ver que otro porcentaje igual de predominante me apoyó y espera con ansias la continuación de mi historia. Espero este capítulo sea de su agrado y como lo han hecho hasta ahora, me hagan llegar sus reviews.**

* * *

**Capítulo 3. La visita**

En cuanto llegué al estudio, no saludé a nadie y me encerré en mi camerino.

Estaba sumido en las hieles de amargura y mi objetivo no era descargar mi coraje contra personas que no tienen la culpa de mi estupidez.

Reprimí mi deseo de destruir mi camerino a golpes. Quizás saciaría mi necesidad de descargar mi ira interna, pero en realidad, no solucionaría nada creando más caos a mi alrededor.

He crecido mucho como persona a lo largo de estos años. Ya no soy el adolescente rebelde e impulsivo del Colegio San Pablo, sin embargo, ayer por la noche actué como uno y no tenía excusa válida que justificara mi comportamiento.

Unos golpes tímidos llamando a mi puerta me sacaron de mis oscuras cavilaciones. El personal sabía que no me gustaba ser molestado a menos que fuese mi turno de entrar a escena, y faltaban varias horas para eso.

"Disculpe que lo moleste Sr. Grandchester, lo busca el Sr. William Andley" dijo el mensajero temeroso detrás de la puerta sin atreverse a asomar la punta de su nariz.

Al oír ese nombre, me levanté inmediatamente del sillón, tomé mi sacó y salí corriendo de mí camerino empujando al muchacho en el proceso. No estaba aseguro, pero tampoco me quitaba el sueño haberlo hecho.

En cuanto salí del estudio, vislumbré el auto negro de los Andley y a Albert admirando el edificio mientras era resguardado por varios custodios. Cuando me vio, me dedicó una fraternal sonrisa que me transportó a Londres y mis escapadas del Colegio San Pablo.

"No te imaginas el gusto que me da verte, Albert" lo envolví en un fuerte abrazo.

Su visita había llegado en el momento que más necesitaba de un amigo.

"Ya sabes que durante mis visitas de trabajo aquí en Nueva York, siempre tengo reservado tiempo para los amigos, Terry" me sonrió mientras colocaba una de sus manos sobre mis hombros.

"Quien nos viera ahora, jamás imaginaría nuestro turbio pasado como rebeldes e inadaptados sociales en Londres, ¿recuerdas?" dije.

"Como olvidar la mejor época de mi vida. A decir verdad, extraño bastante mi facha de vagabundo. Es mucho más cómoda y práctica" sonrió.

Como yo, Albert había recortado su cabello. Su ropa casual había sido sustituida hace años por impecables _y costosos_ trajes de marca de tres piezas en su mayoría negros. Nadie podría poner en duda al verlo, que él era el patriarca de una de las familias más poderosas de América.

"Crecer y madurar es un proceso aburrido" se rió ante mi comentario y eso fue suficiente para alertar a varios transeúntes de mi presencia.

El caos se originó un par de segundos después. Murmullos y gritos de emoción se escuchaban a nuestro alrededor. Fanáticos y admiradores _en su mayoría mujeres de todas las edades_ nos rodearon solicitando mi autógrafo, y hoy precisamente, no estaba de ánimo para ello.

"Creo que es momento de ir a otro lugar ¿te parece si vamos a la mansión a platicar?" no pude estar más de acuerdo con su propuesta.

En cuanto entramos al auto, nos vimos rodeados por un grupo de gente tan emocionada de verme, que ignoraban el peligro que implicaba colocarse al lado de un vehículo en movimiento, pero gracias a la habilidad del chofer de Albert, y la continua protección de sus guardaespaldas, pudimos salir ilesos de la situación.

"Si no estuviese aun aterrado por la escena, diría que te envidio, Terry" reí mientras lo veía observar al mar de gente que dejamos atrás.

"Me alegra que al menos a alguien le cause gracia en lo que se ha convertido para mi una salida casual a la calle, Albert" dije divertido.

"Eres un actor conocido, mi amigo. La fama te sigue a donde quiera que vayas" asentí resignado "¿cuánto tiempo tienes disponible?" preguntó Albert mientras nos acercábamos rápidamente a la mansión que los Andley tenían en Nueva York.

Es una edificación imponente y majestuosa. De eso no cabía la menor duda.

"Un par de horas. Tengo llamado a las 7 de la tarde. La filmación será por la noche" dije.

"Perfecto. Joseph, no iremos a la casa principal. Diríjase a mi Chalet" el chofer hizo lo que se le indicó.

No me sorprendió que, dentro del inmenso terreno de la mansión de los Andley, Albert tuviese un Chalet, y menos que esa casa, distara mucho en dimensiones de aquella que vi en la entrada varios metros atrás.

"Regrese a las 18:30 horas para llevar a Terry al estudio, Joseph. Dígale al mayordomo que no deseo ser molestado" con discreción, el chofer asintió y desapareció de nuestra vista.

"No sabía que tenías un Chalet, Albert" dije mientras admiraba la fachada lisa y los grandes ventanales de esta casa.

"Es relativamente nueva. Necesitaba un espacio para mí, lejos de los lujos de la casa principal" me sonrió y entramos "Aquí me siento libre nuevamente. Al menos, lo que dure mi estadía en Nueva York" al oírlo hablar sentí cierta tristeza.

Albert era un alma libre que ahora era incapaz de volar por voluntad propia.

La vida es injusta y cruel con muchos de nosotros.

"Definitivamente no es estilo barroco" dije mientras me detenía a admirar la ausencia de lujos y ornamentaciones del interior del Chalet.

Albert me sonrió mientras colocaba su saco en un sencillo perchero de fierro. Acto seguido se dirigió a la cocina.

"Este nuevo estilo es perfecto para mí. Simple y sin ostentaciones. Incluso el diseño escueto de los muebles es ideal. No necesito más. Si por mi fuera, cambiaba el estilo barroco de todas las mansiones, por el Bauhaus"

Creo haber leído algo de esta nueva tendencia que está revolucionando la arquitectura y el diseño mobiliario tal cual lo conocemos. Puedo comprender porque Albert está atraído al ver la magnificente simplicidad de este estilo.

"¿Por qué no lo haces? Eres el patriarca de la familia ¿no es así?" se sentó frente a mi mientras colocaba una tetera y dos tazas sobre la mesa de cristal de la sala.

"Nada me resultaría más satisfactorio, pero, aunque soy el jefe de la familia, no puedo tomar esa clase de decisiones solo. Mi vida ya no es tan fácil como hace unos años" volvió a sonreírme con melancolía.

Conocía a Albert y sabía que una de las cosas que más le desagradaba era no tener el control de las riendas de su vida.

A pesar de lo difícil de su situación, la actitud que tiene es admirable. Siempre me brinda una sonrisa y me da ánimos cuando lo necesito. Su sabiduría va más allá de su edad.

Estoy seguro que de estar en mi lugar, él no habría cometido la misma tontería que hice anoche.

Me es inevitable caer en la cuenta, de que me falta mucho camino por recorrer para estar a la altura de mi amigo.

"Comprendo el sentimiento, ser adulto es demasiado fastidioso" ambos reímos de buena gana. Se sentía muy bien reír por tonterías como en el pasado.

En cuanto tomé la taza de té y aspiré su aroma, los recuerdos inundaron mi mente.

"¿Té de Rosa Inglesa?" expresé con añoranza.

Albert me sonrió mientras daba un sorbo a la infusión.

"La mando traer desde Londres. Es mi sabor predilecto" dijo.

Tenía que pedirle que me regalara algunos paquetes de esta infusión. No venden Té Whittard en Nueva York, y, como buen inglés, estoy acostumbrado a beber una taza diaria a medio día. Y esta marca es mi predilecta.

"Era feliz en esa época y no lo sabía…" capté la mirada de mi amigo mientras veía mi propio reflejo en el líquido que aun había dentro de la taza "… si pudiera darle un consejo a mi yo adolescente, le diría que se la robe. Que _esa joven pecosa_ es su más valioso sueño"

Distraídamente, coloqué la taza sobre la mesa y solté un largo suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos recordando aquellos preciosos años de juventud.

Pensar así me hacía sentir viejo y cansado, cuando en realidad soy un joven de 27 años.

"Te noto agobiado, Terry, ¿problemas en casa?" solté un resoplido sarcástico.

_Si tú supieras…_

"Mejor dime ¿cómo le va a Archie en su vida de casado?" intencionalmente desvié el tema.

No deseaba hablar de mí por el momento.

Albert lo comprendió y no insistió. Después de todo, mi actitud le dio la respuesta a su pregunta.

"Bastante bien. Él y Annie son padres de dos maravillosos niños; Ethan ya tiene 4 años y Rose 2 años" sonreí y levanté la mirada hacia él con demasiada curiosidad.

Es agradable saber que en el mundo existe gente satisfecha con la vida que lleva.

Que la felicidad, no es un sueño plasmado en las hojas de los libros.

"Me alegra. Tuvieron una larga relación antes de tomar el siguiente paso" al oír mis palabras, Albert se reclinó en el respaldo del sillón con una expresión seria y distante.

"Hubo una época en la que sus caminos se separaron. Un evento muy fuerte sacudió a alguien querido por ellos. Eso provocó que Annie pusiera su situación en perspectiva y decidiera poner fin a su relación con Archie para buscar su propio camino. Se emancipó antes de llegar a la mayoría de edad" dijo sin dar más detalles.

"No estaba al tanto de ello. Las veces que he visto a Archie no tocamos ese tema" dije.

"Ambos han madurado mucho, especialmente Annie. Ya no es la jovencita tímida e insegura que conociste. Ahora es una mujer segura y feliz" Albert tenía dibujado en su rostro una sonrisa llena de satisfacción que muy rara vez usa "en contra de la opinión de sus padres, viajó a Canadá. Deseaba abrirse paso en la vida por ella misma sin depender de un hombre ni de su apellido. Fue ahí donde encontró su vocación de escritora. Al llegar a Chicago después de 4 años de ausencia, Archie y ella se volvieron a ver por accidente. Recuerdo que él me dijo que se quedó impactado al verla. Físicamente había cambiado poco; estaba más delgada y había cortado su cabello, pero fue su personalidad lo que finalmente hizo que se enamorara perdidamente de ella" terminó de beber su infusión y dejó la taza sobre una mesa auxiliar que estaba a un costado suyo.

"Me alegro mucho por ambos. Es una escritora de novelas románticas e infantiles muy famosa. He visto sus libros publicados en bibliotecas alrededor de la ciudad. Mi hermana es una lectora suya muy dedicada" dije y recordé las muchas veces que Alisa me ha pedido que le lea algunas páginas de sus libros antes de dormir.

"Le alegrará saberlo. Ella te recuerda con mucho cariño y sigue muy de cerca tu carrera. Es admiradora tuya" él sabía mejor que nadie que me incomodaban esos comentarios, pero Albert disfrutaba haciéndolos y yo se lo permitía.

Es una de las pocas personas que podían reírse abiertamente de mí.

Me apasiona actuar y por eso lo hago, pero la fama que conlleva mi trabajo, es una necesidad molesta que me veo en la obligación de soportar.

"En comparación con su trabajo, creo que la gente encuentra muy lúgubres y trágicas mis novelas" exclamé y solté una carcajada "su talento como escritora es mucho más grande que el mío"

"Annie es maravillosa en los géneros que se desempeña, pero tu subestimas bastante tu talento. Te sorprenderías al saber que conozco a gente que aprecia mucho tu narrativa" mi corazón saltó dentro de mi pecho al oír sus palabras.

_¿Acaso ella lee los libros que escribo? Si es así ¿qué opina de ellos?_

Albert y yo teníamos una regla sobreentendida; jamás hablar de _Candy_ o de lo que ha sido de su vida después de nuestro rompimiento. Era demasiado doloroso, y él como siempre, respetó mi sentir.

Lo que sabía además de lo que mi padre me había dicho, es que Albert mismo la reconoció como su hija ante la sociedad, y los medios, mantuvieron la nota en primera plana durante semanas.

Ansiaba con locura saber más de ella, pero era mejor abstenerme a preguntar.

Prefería no indagar que ha sido de su vida después de mí. No soportaría saber que me ha olvidado. Que sólo formo parte de un amargo recuerdo.

"Creo que te menosprecias bastante, Terry. Tus libros _La despedida y Rosal de lágrimas_, son bastante aclamados por la crítica especializada. En estos tiempos es un logro magistral. Aun no comprendo porque no los publicas con tu nombre verdadero. Sería un doble éxito" el orgullo con el que hablaba, me hizo sonreír.

Su reconocimiento valía más que todas las críticas que hasta ahora se han escrito de mi trabajo.

"Escribir es sólo un pasatiempo. Una especie de terapia que me ayuda a lidiar con mi vida y mis problemas. Por ese motivo, publico bajo el seudónimo de John Arden. Sólo tú lo sabes" me sonrió como si conociera de antemano mi respuesta.

A veces tengo la impresión que Albert sabe más de mí, que yo de mi mismo.

"Agradezco la confianza depositada en mí y sabes que siempre espero con ansias tu próximo libro, ¿cuándo publicas el siguiente, por cierto?" preguntó.

"Aun estoy trabajando en él. Mi editora me esta presionando para que termine los últimos capítulos, pero, estoy falto de inspiración. Me ha constado trabajo continuar escribiendo estos días" la mirada inescrutable de Albert estaba clavada sobre mí.

Paciente, esperaba a que estuviese listo para hablar.

Él sabía que necesitaba sacar lo que carcomía mi pecho desde esta mañana.

"Hice una estupidez…" admití y bajé la mirada mientras cubría mi rostro con mis manos.

"Parece que estás cargando el mundo sobre tus hombros. Hace muchos años que no te veía así. ¿Qué es lo que sucedió?"

Si con alguien podía hablar de lo sucedido, era con Albert. Confío ciegamente en él y su discreción.

"…tuve… intimidad con Susana" de la preocupación pasó a la confusión mientras fruncía el ceño.

Por su expresión, me dio la impresión que no sabía si debía tomar mi comentario seriamente o como una extraña broma.

"Susana y yo no gozamos los privilegios de marido y mujer desde que nos casamos. Sólo me uní a ella para cumplir mi promesa de velar por su bienestar después que perdiera su pierna al protegerme. No deseo formar una familia sin amor, tal cual hizo mi padre y su ex esposa. Pero ayer yo… ¡maldición!" grité y golpeé mis rodillas con mis puños.

"¿Ya hablaste con Susana?" negué con la cabeza.

"A pesar de todo, no deseo lastimarla al decirle que lo sucedido anoche fue un terrible error. Que tuve intimidad con ella pensando en otra mujer" la expresión del rostro de Albert se entristeció de golpe.

Soltó un amargo suspiro mientras recargaba su barbilla sobre sus nudillos y evitaba mi mirada.

_¿Hablé demasiado?_

"Perdóname, Albert. No debí decir lo que dije…" me excusé. Candy es como una hermana para él. Mi plática debe resultarle incómoda.

"No me malinterpretes, Terry. Me considero tu amigo, y aun así, desconocía esa parte de tu vida" se reprochó mientras apretaba ligeramente sus puños bajo su barbilla "sabía el motivo por el que te casabas con Susana, pero de verdad esperaba que hubieses encontrado un punto de entendimiento con ella" su mirada afligida sólo demostró la sinceridad de sus palabras.

"Mi vida al lado de Susana es un infierno congelado. Hay días pacíficos, pero jamás felices. Sus crisis emocionales van en aumento, sumado a ello, Margot no ayuda a que la salud mental de su hija mejore, al contrario" resoplé molesto "a veces me dejo llevar por el dolor y pienso que si en esto se iba a convertir mi vida, habría preferido morir ese día en el teatro" espeté hastiado.

"No digas eso, Terry" se sentó a un lado mío mientras colocaba fraternalmente una de sus manos sobre mi espalda.

Levanté la mirada hacia el ventanal que estaba a frente a nosotros y pude admirar las rosas blancas que Anthony creó especialmente para Candy.

Me sentía indigno de verlas, así que, avergonzado, bajé mi mirada hacia el suelo.

"He tenido relaciones de una noche durante mis giras con algunas mujeres a las que jamás vuelvo a ver. No soy un santo, pero ayer fue diferente. Perdí por completo la cabeza" me sentía desesperado.

"No tienes porque justificarte conmigo Terry. No te juzgo, pero te daré un consejo; permítete ser feliz y olvida de una vez la promesa que le hiciste a Candy. Si la vida que llevas no te satisface, busca otro camino en lugar de continuar lastimándote. Se egoísta por una vez en tu vida. No está mal que busques tu propia felicidad. Vive, Terry"

Me quedé sin palabras.

Cómo siempre, Albert tiene razón. No me decía nada que no supiera y ese era el problema.

"Ven, vamos a caminar por el jardín"

Sin decírmelo dos veces, salí del Chalet y llegué al campo donde estaban las rosas blancas. A donde quiera que mirara, veía esta flor dándome la bienvenida, y su presencia me dejó sin habla. Era la primera vez que las veía tan cerca.

No exageraba la gente al decir que esa rosa, tenía un brillo místico y fuera de lo ordinario que te obligaba a voltear a verla.

_Anthony captó a la perfección la esencia de ella… Extraordinaria. Bella. Dulce. _

"Mandé traerlas desde Lakewood. Es un homenaje a Anthony. La tía abuela antes de morir, me pidió que en todas nuestras propiedades estuviese esta rosa. No quería que él fuera olvidado" me hinqué frente a un rosal y dejé que su suave aroma llenara mis sentidos.

Cerré los ojos y recuperé la calma.

_Huele exactamente a ella,_ me dije mientras acariciaba apenas con la yema de mis dedos los suaves pétalos blancos de la rosa.

"Necesitas distraerte, ¿te apetece salir a comer a la ciudad? Estoy de ánimo para vivir otra aventura como la de esta mañana contigo" asentí mientras rodeaba mis hombros con uno de sus brazos.

Aunque los custodios de Albert nos protegían todo el tiempo, fue inevitable que admiradores intrépidos se acercaran pidiendo mi autógrafo. Albert por supuesto, se reía abiertamente de la situación mientras veía la fila de mujeres que, impacientes, aguardaban su turno para tener unos segundos de mi atención.

"Por fin. Ella fue la última" triunfante y agotado, dejé caer mi pluma fuente en la mesa mientras dejaba olvidado en un rincón de la mesa mi plato de salmón a medio empezar.

"Me siento muy orgulloso de tus logros, Terry. Has llegado muy alto. Tu sueño se ha hecho realidad" recordé nuestras pláticas en el zoológico y asentí.

En cierto punto, tenía todo lo que un hombre exitoso deseaba; una esposa hermosa, una situación económica privilegiada, y además, estoy en la cima de mi carrera.

_Pero no soy feliz._

Lo único que hago es llenar con trabajo el vacío que existe en mi alma desde hace 9 años.

"Disculpe Sr. Grandchester… ¿podría darme su autógrafo?" preguntó nerviosa una joven de no más de 17 años de edad.

"Por supuesto" le sonreí.

Entusiasmada, me extendió una libreta, tirando lo que traía en sus manos en el proceso.

"¡Perdón!" repuso apenada mientras le ayudaba a recoger sus libros, viendo con beneplácito que, en su mayoría, eran de mi autoría.

"Veo que eres admiradora de John Arden" asintió encantada.

"Amo su trabajo. He leído todos sus libros. Me gusta llevarlos conmigo para leerlos en el colegio durante los recesos" respondió con una sonrisa.

Albert aclaró su garganta, y cuando posé mi mirada sobre él, tenía una expresión bastante divertida en su rostro. Sin palabras enunciaba un _"te lo dije"_

"A nombre de quien firmo el autógrafo" pregunté ignorando la risa de Albert.

"¡Candy!" resoplé con sorpresa en contra de mi voluntad.

Sin darme cuenta, la pluma fuente se resbaló de mi mano mientras esa conocida añoranza tomaba preso nuevamente a mi corazón.

"Terry…" levanté la vista hacia Albert "Tu pluma"

"Ah si, perdón" dije rápidamente recuperando la compostura.

"¿Está usted bien?" preguntó consternada la joven.

"Lo que sucede es que hacía mucho tiempo no oía un nombre tan hermoso como el suyo, señorita" le sonreí y conseguí que se sonrojara en el proceso.

Instintivamente, firmé con más dedicación el libro de Romeo y Julieta que me extendía.

_Con todo mi amor para Candy. Te quiere siempre, Terry._

Como si las palabras escritas en el papel fuesen su más grande tesoro, la joven con el nombre de la persona que más amaba, se retiró del lugar con una dulce sonrisa adornando su rostro.

Agradecí a Albert que no hiciera mención de lo ocurrido dentro del restaurante el resto de la tarde, y como si comprendiera que necesitaba despejar mi mente de todos mis problemas, se encargo de contarme las historias más graciosas e increíbles que ha escuchado a lo largo de sus viajes alrededor del mundo.

Gracias al enorme carisma que posee, me hizo reír tanto, que el estómago me dolía cuando su chofer llegó al Chalet a recogerme.

"Deberías ser actor, Albert. Tienes talento" retiré las lágrimas que se asomaban por las comisuras de mis ojos.

Hacía muchos años no me reía hasta llorar como ahora.

"El trabajo de la farándula te la dejo a ti, pero me alegra saber que en algo fui de ayuda el día de hoy" me extendió su mano en señal de despedida.

Albert representaba al hermano mayor que jamás tuve y siempre deseé.

"Has hecho más que eso. Como siempre, me hizo muy bien platicar contigo. Muchas gracias por escucharme y aconsejarme" negó con la cabeza.

"No hagas caso omiso a lo que te dije. Olvida viejas promesas y sé feliz" asentí.

"Lo haré" con la sencillez que lo caracteriza, me sonrió.

"Me voy de Nueva York preocupado por ti, pero me tranquiliza saber que regresaré pronto. Debo atender por unas semanas el corporativo que tenemos aquí, así que no será una despedida larga como en años pasados" dijo y me alegró saber que lo vería más de dos veces este año.

Con esa promesa, partí hacia el estudio de grabación con la mente y el corazón más ligeros.

Pasadas las 8 de la mañana del día siguiente, regresé a casa. El peso dentro mi pecho se hizo latente cuando crucé el umbral y vi a Susana frente a mi, sonriente y con sus brazos extendidos en dirección mía.

Sabía que cuando le confesara que lo sucedido entre nosotros había sido un error, desataría una fuerte disputa entre nosotros, pero hace tiempo aprendí la lección de que siempre es mejor enfrentar la verdad, por muy dura que esta sea.

Es momento de asumir la responsabilidad de mis actos.

"¡Bienvenido, Terry!" besé su frente, pero cuando su mirada y la mía se encontraron, supe que no es la reacción que ella esperaba.

"… creí que después de lo que sucedió entre nosotros, nuestro saludo sería más cariñoso" susurró.

"No es prudente tratar este tema aquí, Susana. Vamos a tu habitación" dije mientras las mucamas nos daban privacidad.

"¡Para ti ningún lugar es el apropiado para hablar de nosotros!" gritó mientras acercaba su silla hacia mi "quiero hablar aquí y ahora"

En un acto de osadía se puso de pie, y furiosa, aferró sus manos sobre mi pecho.

"¡Susana, te puedes caer!" dije mientras la tomaba por la espalda.

"¡No me importa caerme! ¡ya sé lo que me vas a decir y no quiero escucharlo!" vociferó mientras me veía con rabia y resentimiento.

"Necesito que me escuches" hablé calmadamente, pero ella negó repetidamente con la cabeza.

"No quiero oírte. ¡No quiero!" aferró con fuerza sus manos sobre mi camisa mientras me sacudía ligeramente.

"Esa noche jamás debió suceder. Fue un error y lo sabes tan bien como yo" en respuesta, recibí una bofetada que provocó que ella perdiera el equilibrio y cayera pesadamente al suelo.

"Susana, ¿¡te hiciste daño?!" me hinqué inmediatamente a su lado, pero con una de sus manos me alejó de ella.

"TU ERES EL QUE ME HACE DAÑO. NO TE QUIERO VER, ¡VETE!" gritó histérica mientras golpeaba incesantemente mi pecho sin dejar de llorar "¡TE ODIO!"

"Susana, contrólate" al escuchar los alaridos de mi esposa, varias mucamas y el mayordomo nos rodearon.

"¿Quiere que lo ayude en algo, Señor Grandchester? ¿llamo al médico?" negué con la cabeza mientras intentaba controlar a Susana.

"Regresen a sus labores" espeté mientras la tomaba entre mis brazos y la subía rápidamente a su habitación.

No dejó de llorar y maldecirme durante el trayecto. Estaba completamente fuera de sí y quizás no la culpaba del todo esta vez.

_Si me hubiera controlado esa noche_… no puedo justificarme alegando que estaba alcoholizado. Tuve relaciones con ella estando en mis 5 sentidos. Ahora tenía que afrontar las consecuencias.

"¡BASTA YA, SUSANA!" grité y el eco de mi voz dentro de la habitación la hizo guardar silencio de golpe.

La coloqué sobre su cama y me dejé caer pesadamente sobre una silla.

Su mirada azorada se mantuvo clavada sobre mí.

Solté un largo suspiro al ver que finalmente había conseguido que se serenara.

"¿Por qué es tan difícil comunicarnos?" pensé en voz alta mientras escondía mi rostro entre mis manos "no estoy orgulloso de lo que hice, pero no puedo dar marcha atrás. Me hago responsable de mis acciones y me disculpo por ello" dije y levanté mi mirada hacia ella.

La veía dolida, pero calmada. A estas alturas ya era una ganancia.

"¿Tan arrepentido estás por haber hecho el amor conmigo?" resoplé desesperado.

_¿Por qué se empeña en hacer preguntas cuyas respuestas no está preparada a escuchar?_

"Eso no fue hacer el amor, Susana… fue un acto irresponsable que jamás volverá a ocurrir" se enderezó de la cama dispuesta a darme una bofetada, pero esta vez la detuve "aunque no lo creas, mi intención jamás fue herirte" dije.

"Pues me estás hiriendo. ¿Es por ella verdad?" la solté "esa mujer es una sombra en nuestro matrimonio" la observé con incredulidad.

No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

"¡No seas ridícula, Susana! ¿¡de qué matrimonio estás hablando?! A ti y a mi sólo nos une un papel firmado, pero ¡entre tu y yo no hay nada!" me puse de pie y me encaminé a la puerta.

Sabía en que acabaría esta discusión si no la terminaba ahora.

"La noche pasada, tu cuerpo expresó otra cosa. Me amaste apasionadamente, Terry" en cuanto la escuché, me giré violentamente hacia ella.

_¿¡Qué tan ciega puede ser una persona!? _pensé mientras sentía como toda la frustración que he mantenido reprimida, emergía explosivamente desde mi interior.

"¡ESO NO FUE AMOR! HASTA ALGUIEN TAN CIEGO COMO TU PUEDE DARSE CUENTA DE ELLO" hasta que me dolió la garganta, fui consciente del volumen de mi voz. Con desesperación, prensé mis manos sobre mi cabello.

La caja de pandora ahora estaba abierta. No había manera sutil de cerrarla.

"¡TENÍA INTIMIDAD CONTIGO PENSANDO EN OTRA PERSONA! ¡¿SATISFECHA?!" me molestaba perder los estribos de esta manera.

"Ella, siempre ella. ¡La odio! Ojalá se muriera" levanté la mirada y tuve que hace acoplo del minúsculo resquicio de autocontrol que me quedaba para no obligarla a tragarse sus palabras.

En lugar de ello, preferí golpear con mi puño la pared, consiguiendo lastimarme gravemente los nudillos. Era tanto mi coraje, que no sentí dolor en ese momento.

"Lo mejor será que me retire a mi habitación. No tiene sentido continuar con esta discusión" giré la manija de la puerta dispuesto a irme, pero su voz me detuvo.

"¿Sabes, Terry? justo ahora puedo estar embarazada de un hijo tuyo" sus palabras consiguieron que volviera a clavar mi mirada sobre ella.

No me flagelaría toda mi vida por ese momento de debilidad. Estoy harto de vivir de esa manera, pero admito que la culpa me carcomía por dentro de sólo imaginar a Susana encinta.

"Por el bien de esa criatura espero estés equivocada. No tienes siquiera idea del infierno que sería para ese niño vivir dentro de un matrimonio tan nocivo como el nuestro" resoplé mordazmente ante su necedad mezquina "pero ¿qué va a saber alguien tan mimado como tú de esa clase de infelicidad?"

Sin darle oportunidad a responder con otra tontería, salí de su cuarto y me encerré bajo llave en mi habitación.

Ignorando la herida punzante de mi mano izquierda, me tiré sobre la cama.

Estaba agotado en todos los aspectos posibles; física, mental e incluso emocionalmente.

No tenía energía para nada.

Quizás, eso era algo bueno, porque tampoco sentía nada. Ni enojo, ni coraje, ni infelicidad.

Para alguien que experimenta tan intensamente sus emociones, esto era una especie de descanso a la que le daba la más cordial bienvenida. Con esa sensación de paz inundando mi pecho y mi mente, me sumí en las profundidades del sueño.

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Notas de la autora.**

**Les dejo un beso, gracias infinitas por leer y apreciar mi historia y muchos abrazos. Nos leemos pronto.**


	5. Capítulo 4 Alisa

**¡Hola! ¡varios reviews y mucha gente interesada en mi historia! **

**Es increíble y muy agradable saber que mis escritos son del interés de much s de ustedes. Y los que no gustan de lo que escribo, los invito cortesmente a buscar algo que les convenza. De verdad, no los obligo a permanecer aquí.**

**Sin más preámbulo los dejo con este nuevo cap.**

* * *

**Capítulo 4. Alisa**

Los días posteriores, Susana y yo formamos una especie de tregua silenciosa. Nos hablábamos lo estrictamente necesario sin insultarnos o faltarnos al respeto. Me gustaba creer que esta fría cordialidad sería permanente, sin embargo, sabía que este momento no duraría lo suficiente.

La herida en mi mano fue, según el médico, una fisura que me molestaría por algunas semanas.

Lo que el doctor no sabe es que soy resistente al dolor.

La vida me enseñó desde muy pequeño a serlo.

Prueba de ello son las cicatrices que tengo sobre mi espalda.

Son un maldito recuerdo de la ex esposa de mi padre, la cual, en sus momentos de cólera o después de una discusión con él, me azotaba con su fusta, alegando que era el justo castigo que yo merecía.

_Paria, malnacido. ¡Eres un bastardo que jamás será merecedor de nada!_

_¡Mi matrimonio es un infierno gracias a tú existencia!_

Aun al día de hoy, recuerdo el silbido que producía su fusta antes de estrellarse con saña sobre mi espalda.

Nunca derramé una sola lágrima ni pronuncié una exclamación de dolor.

No le di jamás ese gusto a esa mujer.

"¿Cómo sigues de tu mano, Terry?" la dulce voz de mi hermana me trajo bruscamente a la realidad.

Le sonreí mientras un suspiro de alivio completamente involuntario, escapaba a través de mi boca.

_Esos oscuros momentos de mi vida quedaron en el pasado. No podrán volver a lastimarme_, pensé mientras Alisa me observaba con aflicción.

"Me quitarán el yeso en unos días. Tienes un hermano mayor muy resistente, pulga" le guiñé el ojo y me sonrió.

"Fue una suerte que la lesión no fuese seria. Necesitas ser más cuidadoso cuando estés en filmación. Aunque la utilería es falsa, no significa que sea rompible" dijo mi madre mientras nos dirigíamos a la sala. Sin una razón en particular, decidí visitarlos. Me gustaba estar en compañía de mi familia.

La versión que les di de mi lesión es que, durante el rodaje de la película, di un golpe en el lugar equivocado. No deseaba agobiarlos.

Eran problemas míos.

Nadie más que yo tenía que ser responsable de ellos.

"Mi amor, ¿no le darás a Terruce la noticia?" preguntó mi padre mientras se sentaba a un lado de mi madre.

Confundido, levanté la mirada hacia ellos.

"¿Qué sucede?" pregunté inquieto.

Mi madre se veía preocupada y emocionada a la vez.

Es inusual verla en ese estado.

"Me están invitando a participar en una obra de teatro" abrí los ojos sorprendido.

_¿Por eso está tan nerviosa?_ Debo ser un ogro si cree que me enfadaré por eso.

"¿¡De verdad?! Que excelente noticia, mamá" Alisa tomó asiento a un lado mío y empezó a jugar con su muñeca.

"Es una obra musical…" me sonrió emocionada.

Era un reto extraordinario para ella.

Yo incursioné en el género musical hace poco. El resultado superó por mucho mis expectativas. Me preparé durante meses asistiendo a clases de canto y baile.

Mi propia madre fue mi mentora algunas ocasiones.

Amo las obras Shakesperianas, pero no me veo encasillado solamente en ese género.

De ahí mi búsqueda en ampliar mis horizontes, ahora, hacia las películas.

Deseo convertirme en un actor versátil.

Al menos en el ámbito profesional, estaba alcanzando mis objetivos.

"Lo harás bien. Aceptaste ¿verdad?" por la sonrisa que se dibujó en sus labios, adiviné la respuesta.

"Sólo hay un inconveniente. No podemos llevar a Alisa con nosotros. La producción será en Escocia y debemos partir inmediatamente. Los ensayos empezarán en unos días y, aprovechando el viaje, tu padre irá a Londres para agilizar la cesión de título de duque a tu medio hermano"

Por la alegre expresión que se dibujaba en el rostro de mi hermana, sospeché que ella ya estaba al tanto de lo que mi madre me exponía. Le sonreí mientras besaba sin razón alguna la coronilla de su cabeza.

Me gusta ser afectuoso con ella en privado o en público.

Sólo Alisa tiene ese privilegio.

"La obra durará solamente tres meses, pero estaré ocupada con los ensayos y no podré estar al pendiente de ella. Una opción sería que acompañara a Richard a Londres, pero tu padre y yo no creemos prudente que conviva con sus medios hermanos" fruncí el ceño y asentí con seriedad.

Estoy completamente a favor de esa decisión.

_No deseo que Alisa conviva con esas personas. _

Mientras más rápido termine mi padre con la cesión de título, mucho mejor. Ni Alisa ni yo necesitamos de ellos.

"¿Crees posible que pueda quedarse contigo estos meses? Alisa está por terminar su año escolar y el siguiente iniciará mientras nosotros estemos de viaje" dijo mi padre.

"Por supuesto que puede quedarse conmigo. No son necesarias tantas explicaciones" ambos sonrieron, pero me observaron contrariados.

Era evidente que el verdadero motivo de su preocupación es otro.

"¿¡Entonces podré quedarme contigo!?" preguntó ilusionada mientras se hincaba en el sillón y abrazaba su muñeca fuertemente contra su pecho.

"Por supuesto que sí, pulga" su mirada llena de júbilo me desarmó por completo.

Me dio la impresión que le había dado la mejor de las noticias.

"¡Yupi, me quedaré con mi hermano!" sonriendo, envolvió mi cuello con sus bracitos.

Era tanta su felicidad de saber que estaría conmigo tres meses, que accidentalmente golpeó con su rodilla mi brazo lastimado.

"¡Alisa, mi cielo! cuidado con la mano de tu hermano" como si de un clarinete militar se tratara, mi hermana se alejó de mi con una expresión compungida.

"Perdóname, Terry. ¿Te lastimé mucho?" en respuesta a su pregunta, alboroté su cabello rubio con mi otra mano.

"Por supuesto que no pulga saltarina y latosa" inmediatamente me sonrió "¿podrías hacerme un favor? Tráeme un vaso con agua"

Entusiasmada asintió y se alejó danzando hacia la cocina.

"No deseamos que esta situación te cause más problemas con tu esposa, Terry" expresó mi madre abiertamente sus preocupaciones.

"No permitiré que ningún extraño cuide de mi hermana. Punto" dije y con eso zanjé el tema.

Cuando llegué a casa y le informé a Susana que Alisa viviría con nosotros tres meses, se puso contenta. No esperaba dicho entusiasmo después del desagradable encuentro que se dio durante el cumpleaños número siete de mi hermana.

Mis padres habían prometido traerla en dos días, lo que significaba que, durante ese corto tiempo, Susana pondría a trabajar a todo el personal de la casa a marchas forzadas para que el cuarto estuviese listo a tiempo, y dicho sea de paso, el resultado final superó mis expectativas.

_Era el espacio digno de una pequeña princesa._

Susana no escatimó en dinero para crear el ambiente idóneo donde mi hermana se sintiera a gusto rodeada de lo que ella más amaba; el color rosa, muñecas, y sobre todo, libros. Muchos libros.

"Es perfecto. A mi hermana le encantará" dije mientras veía como uno de los sofás estaba repleto de todo tipo de muñecas, con las que seguramente, mi hermana se pondría a jugar inmediatamente.

"Eso espero" respondió ilusionada mientras admiraba el resultado de su trabajo.

Es la primer plática cordial y agradable que teníamos en muchos años sin que terminara en una disputa.

"Disculpe Sr. Grandchester, la Srta. Alisa y sus padres han llegado"

"Gracias Wilfred" tomé a Susana entre mis brazos y nos encaminamos a la sala.

El eco de las alegres carcajadas de mi hermana podían escucharse en cada rincón de la casa. Era tanta su emoción, que incluso fue inevitable que apareciéramos en el umbral de la sala con una sonrisa.

En cuanto coloqué a Susana en su silla de ruedas, Alisa se acercó a ella y le dedicó una diminuta, pero sincera sonrisa.

"Hola, Susana. Gracias por darme asilo en tu casa estos tres meses" sabía que mis padres la habían aleccionado para que dijera esa frase, pero no sería yo quien le quitara la intención de ser amable.

Quería que al menos estos tres meses, viviéramos en armonía.

No deseaba que mi hermana fuese testigo de nuestras constantes peleas.

"Es un placer. Espero te guste lo que te compré y la decoración de tu habitación" mi hermana fue incapaz de ocultar su emoción al oírla hablar.

Si algo la entusiasmaba, eran los regalos y las sorpresas.

"Es hora de irnos mi amor. Nuestro viaje a Escocia es largo" mi madre asintió acongojada mientras se hincaba frente a mi hermana y la abrazaba efusivamente.

Es la primera vez que se separaría tanto tiempo de ella.

"Mi cielo, por favor pórtate bien. Obedece a tu hermano en todo lo que te diga" mis padres la besaron en la mejilla una y otra vez. Se desvivían en proferirle mimos y consejos.

Ella, con una seriedad poco común en niñas de su edad, prestó atención a las indicaciones de mis padres para después envolverlos en un fuerte abrazo.

"¡Les escribiré todos los días una carta! Buen viaje" no había terminado de hablar cuando ya se encontraba corriendo emocionada por las escaleras.

_Está ansiosa por ver su habitación._

"Creo que la extrañaremos más que ella a nosotros" reímos ante el comentario de mi padre.

"Les deseo buen viaje. Mamá, _break a leg_" mi madre me sonrió y me abrazó con fuerza antes de partir hacia la estación de tren.

Mientras me dirigía a la planta alta, podía escuchar los gritos y las carcajadas de mi hermana. Me detuve en el umbral de la puerta y la vi admirando con emoción los libros, sus muñecas, su cama con dosel. Todo era motivo de felicidad para ella.

_Es tan sencillo ser feliz cuando se es niño… _

"¿Te gustó tu habitación?" pregunté y Alisa asintió mientras dirigía su mirada hacia Susana.

"Muchas gracias. Me gustó mucho" dijo con cierta reserva, aunque sabía que era sincera.

El resto del día, Susana y yo nos dedicamos a jugar con mi hermana. Su imaginación es infinita cuando de inventar juegos se trata.

Tan absortos estábamos, que no sentimos el pasar de las horas hasta que la noche nos alcanzó.

"No puedo creer que sea tan tarde" Susana vio sorprendida la hora que marcaba el reloj que descansaba sobre uno de los muros. _9:45 pm_ "¿quieres que te ordene algo para cenar Alisa?" negó con la cabeza mientras me extendía un libro.

"¿Me lo lees?" asentí mientras veía que me entregaba uno de sus títulos favoritos, _El Viaje de Ari y el Conejo, _de_ Annie Cornwell._

Es un libro infantil que narra el viaje de un hada decidida a conocer el mundo. Sus compañeras le dicen que no lo haga. Que es demasiado pequeña para conseguir su objetivo, pero hace caso omiso, y acompañada de su inseparable amigo el conejo, se adentrará a un mundo lleno de dificultades y obstáculos que ponen a prueba su voluntad.

El hada, al final entiende que todo lo que necesitaba para salir adelante, se encontraba dentro de ella misma.

_Me gusta la moraleja de esta historia. Quizás debería aplicarla en mi mismo._

"Su apellido de soltera era Britter" pensé en voz alta mientras veía su nombre marcado con letras doradas en el lomo del libro.

"¿De verdad? ¿cómo lo sabes?" sonreí ante la pregunta de Alisa.

Incluso Susana se mostró curiosa.

No es común que de detalles de mi pasado.

"Estudiamos juntos en el Colegio San Pablo en Londres, además, es esposa de un buen amigo mío" la mirada de mi hermana se iluminó mientras una enorme sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

"¿¡Por qué jamás me lo dijiste?!" reí ante el mohín que adornó su rostro mientras cruzaba sus bracitos sobre su pecho. Estaba visiblemente ofendida.

"No lo creí importante, pulga" dije alborotando su cabello.

"No sabía eso, Terry. Jamás hablas de tus amigos" bajé la mirada hacia el libro mientras lo hojeaba distraídamente.

"Mis amigos son escasos. Puedo contarlos con los dedos de una mano. No los conoces porque no viven aquí, sino en Chicago" la expresión de Susana se ensombreció al escuchar mi respuesta.

"¡Cuéntame más!" exigió Alisa mientras saltaba en el sillón sobre sus rodillas.

"Discúlpenme, me iré a descansar. Buenas noches" entendí inmediatamente el origen de su repentino cambio de humor.

_Chicago_, pensé mientras apretaba el puente de mi nariz con mis dedos.

"¿Por qué se enojó? ¿dije algo malo?" la pregunta de Alisa trajo mi mente a la realidad y le sonreí.

"No. Ahora ponte tu pijama para que te lea el libro. Recuerda que mañana tienes colegio" asintió emocionada.

Alisa no tardó en quedarse dormida. Había sido un día lleno de emociones para ella. Cuidando en no despertarla, retiré cuidadosamente la mano que tenía fuertemente aferrada a mi camisa, besé su frente y salí de su habitación con dirección a mi estudio.

Mi estado de ánimo en conjunción con las recientes situaciones de mi vida, eran el estímulo que necesitaba para continuar escribiendo mi libro.

Hace años, hubiese sucumbido ante el dolor de no ser porque empecé a vaciar mi mente en hojas de papel, las cuales, más tarde se convertirían en mis primeros libros.

Cada pasaje que narro, es un reflejo de mis pesadillas, mis tristezas más escondidas y lo que soy incapaz de expresar a los demás. Es la forma que encontré para lidiar con mi vida.

Me juré no volver a probar una gota de alcohol, y heme aquí, cumpliendo mi promesa.

Habían transcurrido un par de horas desde que me encerré en mi estudio, y finalmente, pude terminar de redactar el último capítulo de mi libro sin nombre.

No se lo haría llegar aun a mi editora. Quería afinar detalles antes de enviarle los primeros escritos, pero sobretodo, necesito ponerle titulo a mi trágica y sombría novela.

El protagonista de mi nueva historia se llama Piotr.

Es un joven ruso de 25 años que viaja alrededor del mundo buscando encontrarle sentido a su vida, después de haber perdido a la mujer que ama en una fatal caída por las escaleras. Para él, el amor tiene una mezcla mortal de dolor que es incapaz de sobrellevar. Sumido en las hieles de su agonía, se suicida esperando encontrar en el más allá, al amor de vida y la anhelada paz. Al final, Piotr se convierte en un alma en pena que es incapaz de encontrar en la muerte, lo que en vida perdió.

Suspiré satisfecho con el resultado.

Mis libros no tienen una moraleja positiva como los de Annie, al contrario, eran deprimentes e incluso oscuros.

No esperaba que a mucha gente le gustaran.

Escribía por el mero placer de hacerlo.

Inmediatamente, tomé otra hoja en blanco y comencé a redactar una carta cuyo destinatario jamás la recibiría. Permanecería resguardada junto con las otras dentro de la caja fuerte de mi estudio.

Se había convertido en mi ritual desde hace 9 años.

_Candy ¿recuerdas lo que te comenté en mi última carta? Espero que sí, de lo contrario, pensaré que no tomas en serio nada de lo que te platico. _

_Finalmente, el día de hoy llegó mi hermana… _

Cuando terminé de redactarla, doblé las hojas en tres partes y las introduje en su sobre mientras la guardaba cuidadosamente junto con las demás.

En ellas, vaciaba mis más íntimos pensamientos. Mis vivencias diarias, mis éxitos profesionales. Todo lo que sentía y pensaba, lo confiaba a esas hojas de papel.

Suspiré pesadamente y vi que el reloj marcaba las 4:42 am.

Como siempre, dormiría poco, pero es lo que menos me importaba.

Yo funciono con pocas horas de sueño.

"Hans pasará por ti a la escuela. No salgas del colegio hasta que lo veas" le dije mientras colocaba los libros de Alisa dentro del auto.

"¿Y tú estarás aquí cuando yo llegue?" negué apenado con la cabeza.

"Estoy en el rodaje de una película todo este mes ¿recuerdas? Te prometo regresar a casa para leerte un nuevo capítulo del libro que elijas" triste, bajó la mirada al suelo "No te pongas así, pulga" le dije mientras acariciaba una de sus mejillas.

"Es que no quiero estar con Susana tanto tiempo yo sola. No me agrada" me hinqué frente a ella y la tomé de la barbilla para que me viera a los ojos.

"Hagamos algo. Te daré el duplicado de la llave de mi estudio para que te escondas ahí cuando lo desees, pero con la condición de que no busques ninguna discusión con Susana, pero sobre todo, que ella no sepa que te di acceso" tomó la llave entre sus manos.

Era como si le acabara de dar un tesoro de gran valor.

"¿Ella no puede entrar ahí?" preguntó ilusionada mientras colocaba la llave alrededor de su cuello y la escondía dentro de su ropa.

"Nadie puede entrar. Ni siquiera la servidumbre. Es mi espacio privado y ahora es el tuyo, sólo si prometes que serás cuidadosa y discreta ¿Puedo confiar en ti?" asintió con solemnidad mientras colocaba uno de sus dedos sobre mis labios, obligándome a dibujar una extraña sonrisa en mi rostro.

"Así te ves mejor. Sonriendo" envolvió mi cuello con sus brazos y mientras le daba un beso en su mejilla, la coloqué dentro del auto.

"Hans, que nada le pase a mi hermana, por favor"

"Pierda cuidado, Sr. Grandchester"

"¡Nos vemos en la noche!" me gritó Alisa desde el auto mientras agitaba su manita en mi dirección.

Hice lo mismo hasta que la perdí de vista.

"No escuché cuando entraste a tu habitación" giré mi rostro y vi a Susana en el umbral de la puerta observándome con atención.

"Estuve ocupado en mi estudio" indiferente, me dirigí al salón.

Encendí el fonógrafo y me dejé caer en el sillón mientras escuchaba _Nocturnes _de_ Chopin._

En momentos como hoy, me gustaría subir todo el volumen para evitar escuchar a Susana. Eso generaría una discusión muy divertida.

La imagen que se desarrollaba en mi mente fue perfecta una vez que incluí a Margot y su histeria en escena.

Lo admito, me gustaría volver a ser ese chico irreverente que puso de cabeza en más de una ocasión el Colegio San Pablo.

Tan concentrado estaba en mi mundo imaginario, que dejé de prestar atención a Susana y sus inútiles intentos por indagar acerca de lo que estuve haciendo en mi estudio durante tantas horas.

"¿Me estás escuchando, Terry?" levantó sutilmente la voz haciéndome notar su presencia.

"Déjame oír la música" hablé sin moverme de mi cómoda postura.

No tenía ánimos de discutir con ella.

Podía gritar todo lo que quisiera. No le respondería.

Toda mi atención estaba puesta en la melodía que ahora mismo hacía eco en toda la casa.

_Nocturno… es un buen título para mi libro_, pensé mientras tomaba nota mental de ello.

En algún momento durante su monólogo, Susana se dio cuenta que sería inútil sacarme una sola palabra el día de hoy, así que decidió irse a alguna parte de la casa a descargar su frustración.

Antes de irme al estudio, le pedí a Wilfred que no perdiera de vista a Alisa.

Él sería responsable de ella durante mi ausencia.

A lo largo de las semanas siguientes, me percaté que el tiempo pasaba más rápido de lo normal.

Llegué a la conclusión de que la razón de dicho cambio era simple. Estoy contento.

Era una placentera rutina llegar a casa, escuchar la risa de mi hermana mientras me recibe con un abrazo y ver sus juguetes esparcidos por todo el salón. Incluso disfrutaba cuando la ayudaba a hacer sus deberes.

En casa, me veían sonreír con bastante frecuencia. No me ofendí al ver que la servidumbre, incluido Wilfred, mostraban con descaro su asombro.

Yo mismo estaba placenteramente sobrecogido.

La única que parecía cada vez más irritada era Susana. No me sorprendería que la base de su enojo fuesen sus absurdos celos.

Una mañana mientras Alisa se preparaba para ir a su último día de colegio, me lo hizo saber.

"Ya no la quiero aquí. Es muy ruidosa y desordenada" espetó molesta mientras me sentaba frente a ella con mis brazos cruzados.

"Alisa se comporta como cualquier niña de su edad. Por el desorden, no veo el motivo de tu molestia. No eres tú la que se encarga de escombrar la casa, sino las mucamas" bajé tanto el tono de mi voz, que cualquier ruido podía extinguir mis palabras.

No quería que mi hermana nos escuchara discutir, aunque no me sorprendería que a estas alturas ya lo hubiese hecho. No me ha dicho nada, pero en más de una ocasión la he atrapado observándome acongojada. Incluso triste. Tenía la extraña sensación de que deseaba decirme algo, pero no se atrevía.

Por Wilfred, estoy al tanto de que Alisa no ha tenido ningún altercado con Susana. Se la pasa jugando en el jardín o encerrada en mi estudio.

Lo más probable es que esté paranoico.

"¿Y sólo por eso no tengo derecho a opinar?" cerré los ojos frustrado.

"No discutiré contigo, Susana. Mi hermana no se iré de aquí y es mi última palabra. En todo caso, si tan molesta estás con su presencia, puedes irte cuando quieras con tu madre"

Me puse de pie, y sin darle oportunidad de responder lo que seguramente sería el inicio de una pelea, hablé.

"Hoy pasaré a la escuela por Alisa. La llevaré al estudio aprovechando que es su último día de clases y mi último día de filmación" frunció el ceño mientras resoplaba completamente disgustada.

"¡A mi jamás me has llevado! Toda tu atención es para tu hermana. Yo que soy tu esposa, no recibo el mismo trato" suspiré profundamente en un intento desesperado en no levantar la voz.

Es increíble lo que los celos llevados a un extremo obsesivo, son capaces de provocar en una persona.

"Afortunadamente, esa noche que vivimos no tuvo consecuencias. Si los celos que le tienes a Alisa son insufribles, no me imagino como te pondrías si hubiésemos tenido hijos" repentinamente palideció y guardó silencio.

Ahora mismo, estará preguntándose cómo es posible que este tan bien informado. La respuesta a esa interrogante es tan sencilla, que alguien con la mente tan obtusa como la suya, no podría siquiera sospecharlo.

"¿Co… cómo estás tan seguro…?" balbuceó nerviosa.

"¿No lo adivinas? Las mucamas lavan tu ropa" no necesité decir más.

Ella sabe a qué me estoy refiriendo.

El sonrojo que coloreó sus mejillas, era una mezcla de furia y vergüenza que en ningún momento pretendió disfrazar.

"¡Cómo se atreven a revelar mis intimidades!… no tenían derecho…" incómoda, bajó su mirada al suelo.

"Fue una orden mía, además, dejaron de ser sólo tus intimidades cuando existía la posibilidad de que quedaras encinta por culpa de mía ¿Por qué no me dijiste que hace 3 días empezó tu periodo?" era obvio que a Susana le incomodaba hablar este tema conmigo, pero poco podía importarme su malestar en este momento "no habrás pensado mentirme al respecto ¿verdad?" entrecerré mis ojos en su dirección y el carmín de su rostro se tornó más profundo.

"¡Por… por supuesto que no! Además ¡esos… esos son temas que la mujer no debe tratar con su marido!" respondió alterada.

"Deja tus escrúpulos absurdos a un lado. Tu deber era informarme que no habías quedado en estado en cuanto empezaste tu periodo" indignada, clavó su mirada sobre mi rostro.

"Seguramente estás contento que no quedé embarazada ¿verdad?" escupió su veneno y le respondí con la más cínica de las sonrisas.

"Bastante" ante mi respuesta, abrió sus ojos de par en par completamente incrédula.

En cuanto escuché los pasos apresurados de Alisa aproximarse a nosotros, me acerqué al umbral de la sala y segundos después apareció con una enorme sonrisa.

"¡Ya estoy lista!" la tomé en mis brazos y le di vueltas en el aire "¿tu brazo ya está bien?" preguntó.

"Por supuesto que si, pulga. Ya no tengo el yeso. Mira" abrí y cerré rápidamente mi puño mientras la bajaba al suelo, pero ella seguía observándome consternada.

_¿Está inquieta por mi brazo o es algo más lo que le preocupa?_ me pregunté sin hacer audible mi pensamiento.

"¿Lista para tu último día de clases? Recuerda que hoy pasaré al colegio por ti y estarás el resto del día conmigo en el estudio" toda tristeza se borró de su rostro y gritó emocionada mientras aplaudía y corría por todo el salón "¿Ya ves como si eres una pulga?" dije mientras la envolvía nuevamente en mis brazos.

"¡jajaja, suéltame!" el eco de su carcajada me hizo reír.

_Me gusta que me contagie su buen ánimo._

"Ve al auto. Enseguida te alcanzo" se despidió de Susana y desapareció de la estancia seguida de cerca por un par de mucamas "Wilfred tiene instrucciones mías de no permitir bajo ningún precepto que despidas a nadie" violentamente giró su rostro hacia mí.

Furiosa, frunció el ceño y torció su boca.

"¿Ahora me restas autoridad frente a los empleados?" sus facciones estaban completamente distorsionadas por el enojo.

"Si así lo quieres ver, sí. No permitiré que desquites con ellos tú coraje. No nos esperes despierta" no había terminado de hablar y ya me encaminaba al auto sin mirar atrás.

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Notas de la autora.**

**Espero les haya gustado este capítulo y me dejen sus reviews, en caso contrario, no pierdan segundos o minutos de su tiempo en un review que será eliminado ;) **

**Les mando un beso y abrazo enorme y nos leemos pronto. Por cierto. Mi historia también esta en wattpad con el mismo nombre, solo que mi nickname ahí es Loreley2525.**

**Ahora sí, hasta el siguiente capítulo.**


	6. Capítulo 5 La invitación

**¡Hello! se me está haciendo una costumbre actualizar los días miércoles. Espero poder seguir con este ritmo. Alguien me pidió que hiciera los capítulos más largos, y créanme eso trato jajajaj**

**Espero que el capítulo de hoy les guste y me hagan llegar sus reviews**

* * *

**Capítulo 5. La invitación**

Varias personas me reconocieron cuando dejé a mi hermana en la puerta del colegio.

Creo que, por esa razón, a ella le gusta que la acompañe hasta su aula.

Le gusta la atención mi presencia genera.

Recuerdo que cuando ella nació, yo ya era un actor reconocido.

Salir a la calle se había convertido en una espantosa odisea.

Me apasiona mi carrera, más no la fama que conlleva.

En un principio, tenía miedo de que los alaridos de los admiradores, los flashes de las cámaras o el asedio diario de los reporteros la asustaran, pero conforme fue creciendo, me sorprendió que contrario a mí, sonreía dulcemente a todos, y lo mejor de todo, les decía a todos que ella es mi hermana. Que está muy orgullosa de serlo.

Alisa no tiene idea de lo reconfortantes que fueron sus palabras.

Ella se convirtió en mi tabla de salvación durante la época más oscura de mi vida.

No me importa que tan egoísta sea mi aseveración.

Soy una persona dependiente de los seres que ama. Así funciono.

He aprendido a aceptarme con mis debilidades.

"¿Qué tramas, pulga traviesa?" pregunté suspicaz mientras caminábamos por los amplios pasillos del colegio.

"¿Yo? nada hermanito" angelicalmente, agitó rápidamente sus largas pestañas y me sonrió exponiendo bastante sus dientes.

Entrecerré los ojos desconfiado.

Alisa no sólo es idéntica físicamente a mí. Desafortunadamente, también heredó mi irreverente sentido del humor.

Haciendo uso del poder que ejerce sobre mí, me manipula a su antojo, pero ella es mi tesoro más preciado.

No me importa convertirme en cómplice de sus travesuras con tal de verla feliz como ahora.

"Buenos días, profesora" dijo Alisa en un volumen exageradamente alto.

En cuanto la mujer de mediana edad clavó su mirada sobre nosotros, todo lo que traía en las manos cayó al suelo.

Eso sin hacer mención del bochornoso momento en que escupió el café que bebía, manchando en el proceso su impoluta blusa blanca.

"Permítame ayudarla" me acerqué a ella y la ayudé a acomodar los papeles que estaban desperdigados a lo largo del suelo.

"Mu… muchas gracias, Sr. Grandchester… no… no debería molestarse" balbuceó agitada, incapaz de sostener mi mirada.

La pobre mujer está tan sonrojada, que parece se le saldrá la sangre por los poros de su piel.

No soy vanidoso, pero se reconocer cuando una mujer fantasea conmigo.

La mente de esta persona es como un libro abierto para mí.

"El Sr. Grandchester es mi padre. Dígame Terruce, por favor" le entregué la pila de papeles y le sonreí.

Se quedó boquiabierta. Creí que caería desmayada en cualquier momento.

"¿Ya ve profesora?, le dije que mi hermano es la mejor persona del mundo" Alisa se acercó a nosotros y colocó mi brazo alrededor de sus hombros angostos sin soltar mí mano.

"Si… si… pero ahora ve a tomar asiento, Alisa" besé la coronilla de la cabeza de mi hermana prometiendo verla dentro de unas horas.

Justo cuando me disponía a salir del aula, la voz tímida de la mujer me detuvo.

"¿Podría darme su autógrafo, por favor?" asentí sin dejar de observar a mi hermana, la cual, con sus dos pulgares arriba y una pícara sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, señalaba su inminente victoria.

Salir del colegio se convirtió en una proeza.

Un grupo de mujeres bastante emocionadas me rodearon solicitando mi autógrafo.

Juraban amarme sin siquiera conocerme.

Es curioso lo que la gente es capaz de hacer por lo que ellos equivocadamente creen, es amor.

"¿Al lugar de siempre, Sr. Grandchester?" preguntó Hans cuando por fin estuvimos dentro del automóvil.

"Si" respondí y se puso en marcha.

Deseaba afinar ciertos detalles de los dos últimos capítulos de mi libro _Nocturno_ para poder enviárselos a mi editora, pero no quería hacerlo en casa. No me concentraría con Susana asfixiándome con sus preguntas y reclamos, por ese motivo, Hans me llevaba al único lugar donde encontraría la privacidad que necesitaba; _mi restaurante_.

"Hemos llegado Sr. Grandchester" bajé del auto y atravesé el umbral.

Adquirí este lugar hace un par de años.

No estoy interesado en el sector gastronómico, pero me pareció el espacio ideal para tener un momento de privacidad, además, es una inversión que me deja buenos dividendos.

Nunca he sido una persona materialista, pero vivimos tiempos difíciles. No quiero confiar exclusivamente en mi trabajo de actor.

Gracias a los consejos de mi padre, he hecho buenas inversiones en diversos sectores que me han dado la oportunidad de tener la vida privilegiada que ahora disfruto.

Todo gracias a mi trabajo.

Como siempre soñé que sería.

"Buenos días, Sr. Grandchester. ¿El lugar de siempre?" asentí.

Los empleados saben que cuando yo llego, no me gusta ser molestado.

Me senté en mi mesa _la más apartada de todo el lugar_ me dejaron mi tradicional taza de té y la actividad dentro del restaurante continuó como si yo no estuviera presente.

Tan ensimismado estaba escribiendo, que me percaté de cuantas horas habían transcurrido hasta que el gerente anunció la llegada de Hans.

Escribir es mi catarsis, y vaya que necesitaba vaciar mi alma sobre estas hojas de papel. Quizás este pasatiempo no resuelve mis problemas, pero me ayuda a sentirme menos abrumado.

Guardé las hojas en un sobre y le pedí a Hans que en cuanto nos dejara en el estudio, se lo llevara a mi editora. Seguramente sería una grata sorpresa para ella tener el manuscrito completo mucho antes de la fecha establecida.

Cuando Alisa puso un pie dentro del set de grabación, captó inmediatamente las miradas curiosas de mis compañeros.

Era de dominio público que soy muy celoso cuando de proteger mi vida privada se trata, especialmente desde que mi hermana nació.

Su seguridad es mi prioridad número uno.

No me gusta que sea noticia en los periódicos de Nueva York. Me desagrada bastante, aunque las escasas veces que ha sido fotografiada de lejos, ella parece disfrutarlo.

"Tú debes ser Alisa, la hermana menor de Terry ¿o me equivoco?" sólo una persona en este lugar se atrevería a hablarme con tanta familiaridad.

Giré mi rostro y vi a Gia observarnos con una cínica sonrisa mientras ponía sus manos sobre sus caderas.

Es una de las actrices con las que comparto créditos en la película, que hoy, por fin terminábamos de grabar, así como una de las pocas personas con las que tengo una relación parecida a la amistad.

No soy sociable, pero se apreciar a la gente que respeta mi vida privada y se enfoca en trabajar.

Es una mujer joven, pero admito que es sumamente atractiva.

Su cabello es negro como la noche. Su piel es blanca como el papel, sus labios están naturalmente coloreados de un intenso color carmín, mientras que sus ojos grises, están delineados por una gruesa capa de pestañas.

Por supuesto, no resultó para nada extraño que muchos aquí hubiesen intentado conquistarla desde que el proyecto dio inicio, sin embargo, más tardaban en empezar el cortejo, que en ser rechazados por ella.

Su vida está rodeada por el misterio y quizás por eso me simpatiza tanto.

Jamás hace preguntas incómodas ni se involucra en asuntos que no son de su incumbencia.

"Soy Alisa Yvaine Grandchester, mucho gusto" Gia se hincó frente a ella, y como si no pudiese evitarlo, acarició el cabello rubio de mi hermana casi con melancolía.

"Eres una niña muy bonita…" murmuró tristemente sin dejar de observarla mientras sus ojos se tornaban cristalinos, como si de un momento a otro se fuese a poner a llorar.

En el tiempo que llevo conociéndola, jamás había bajado sus defensas como ahora. Por un instante, consideré preguntarle si le sucedía algo, pero me abstuve.

No era el lugar, y mucho menos, el momento.

"Eso es porque me parezco a mi hermano. Él es el hombre más guapo de todo el mundo después de mi papi" Alisa respondió con tanta naturalidad que ninguno de los dos pudo contener una carcajada.

"Indiscutiblemente" obviamente la situación le divertía bastante a Gia "en cuanto al carácter confirmo que son diametralmente opuestos. Tu eres un amargado y tu hermana es un encanto" esta vez fue el turno de Alisa de carcajearse.

Disfrutaba cuando otra persona que no era ella, me incordiaba como Gia hacía ahora.

Poco después, Alisa perdió interés en la plática y empezó a observar con curiosidad el equipo y utilería del lugar sin alejarse mucho de nosotros.

"Tú hermana será una mujer muy bella, Terry. Estoy segura que tendrá a un séquito de hombres tras de ella" fruncí el ceño ante esa idea.

_Nadie sería digno de ella jamás. _

Afortunadamente, no había necesidad de pensar en eso ahora. Faltaban muchos años para que ese momento llegara.

"Cambiemos de tema, por favor" dije con severidad mientras veía a Alisa platicar amenamente con uno de los camarógrafos.

"Sería muy divertido verte cuando empiecen a cortejarla" repuso risueña sin dejarse intimidar por mi súbita molestia. Era una de sus grandes cualidades.

"Terry ¿me llevas a recorrer el lugar? ¿por favor, por favor?" dijo Alisa entusiasmada mientras se refugiaba en mis brazos.

Deseaba hacer lo que me pedía, pero en este momento no podía complacerla. Tenía que empezar a arreglarme para entrar a escena.

"Yo puedo llevarla si quieres. Terminé de grabar mis escenas y por el momento estoy disponible" dudé un momento, pero al ver lo emocionada que estaba Alisa con la proposición de Gia, no pude decirle que no.

"Está bien. Hazle caso a Gia en todo. No te separes de ella" dije procurando ocultar mi ansiedad.

Me preocupaba perderla de vista.

El set es grande y hay demasiada gente. Me angustia que pueda extraviarse o lastimarse.

"¡Nos vemos al rato hermanito! ¡Te adoro!" resignado, dejé escapar un suspiro mientras veía a mi hermana perderse entre los grandes pasillos del estudio junto con Gia.

Horas después, el director dio por finalizada la filmación y todos aplaudimos satisfechos por el trabajo realizado.

Era una vieja costumbre que, después de terminar las grabaciones, todo el equipo se reúne para festejar en algún salón de baile o restaurante.

Por supuesto, yo jamás asisto. No me interesa congraciarme con ellos, aunque Susana me ha instado en más de una ocasión _en vano_ a que cambie mi manera de ser tan ermitaña.

Si antes no me importaba lo que la gente opinara de mí, menos ahora que soy un adulto.

Mi reloj de mano marcaba las 9:43 pm cuando terminé de abrocharme el chaleco.

Me disponía a salir a buscar a Alisa cuando la vi entrar risueña a mi camerino.

"¡Fuiste el mejor de todos!" señaló mientras saltaba a mis brazos completamente eufórica.

"¿Eso crees?" asintió completamente convencida de lo que decía.

Sonreí.

Su crítica, es la única que me importa.

"Espero que mi hermana no te haya dado muchas molestias" al escucharme, Alisa hizo un mohín mientras me sacaba su lengua en señal de protesta por mi comentario.

"Al contrario, para mí fue un placer. Me gustó mucho conocerte Alisa, espero verte pronto" Gia besó una de las mejillas de mi hermana y acarició su cabello con ternura. Casi como lo haría una madre "nos vemos en el siguiente proyecto, Terry. No seas un desconocido" nos dio la espalda y salió de mi camerino ondeando su mano en el aire.

"Se veía triste, ¿por qué?" suspiré pesadamente mientras tomaba una de las manos de Alisa y jugada distraídamente con sus deditos.

"No lo sé" respondí sinceramente mientras perdía de vista a Gia.

Por alguna razón, sentí la necesidad de hacer algo por ella.

"¿Todo esto es tuyo?" preguntó Alisa con curiosidad al ver las cajas repletas de cartas de admiradores que estaban olvidadas en la parte más alejada del camerino que hoy desalojaba.

"Si. Puedes llevarte lo que quieras" respondí mientras me sentaba a un lado suyo.

"¿Y lees todas estas cartas?" me cuestionó sorprendida mientras arrugaba su nariz al percibir el aroma de los sobres perfumados que algunas mujeres me enviaban.

"Sólo algunas de ellas. Son demasiadas para atender todas" dije y vi que su atención se centró en los chocolates.

Es su postre preferido.

"¿Tus admiradoras desconocen que no te gustan los dulces? Sería divertido ver su reacción" comentó juguetona mientras se zampaba de un bocado algunos chocolates "no sé cómo puedes odiar algo tan exquisito. Eres muy raro" giré mi rostro hacia ella y no pude contener la risa al ver que el contorno de su boca y sus dedos, se encontraban completamente batidos.

"¿Ya viste tu rostro?" la puse frente al espejo sin dejar de reír.

Sonrojada, tomó uno de los pañuelos mientras limpiaba rápidamente su cara.

"Que malo eres. No te rías" dijo con aparente molestia mientras me pegaba con sus puñitos en mi estómago.

"Disculpe que lo moleste Sr. Grandchester, lo busca el Sr. Hathaway" anunció uno de los mensajeros.

"Hazlo pasar, por favor" indiqué rápidamente mientras ayudaba a Alisa a limpiar su rostro.

En ese momento, apareció Robert en mi camerino y sonreí.

Han pasado poco más de dos años desde la última vez que lo vi.

"El tiempo no pasa sobre ti, Robert" estrechó mi mano con fuerza.

"Eres mal mentiroso. El espejo me dice que estoy envejeciendo y lo acepto con dignidad. Tú en cambio, estás en tu mejor momento; joven, bien parecido, asediado por bellas mujeres, y sobre todo, con una prometedora carrera que va en ascenso" directo y sin rodeos respondió. Era una de sus características más emblemáticas.

"Creo que el aprecio que me tienes te hace enaltecer mis cualidades" con cierta impaciencia negó con la cabeza mientras cerraba brevemente los ojos.

"Expreso la verdad sin eufemismos. Pocas personas me han impactado con su talento actoral como tú. Lo sabes perfectamente. No me gusta que me lleven la contraria cuando sé que tengo razón"

Su opinión siempre sería importante para mí.

No olvido que soy el actor de ahora en parte gracias a él.

Robert fue el primero en creer en mí cuando yo era un adolescente con sueños y grandes aspiraciones en el bolsillo.

"Gracias Robert" sorprendido, dirigió su mirada a un lado mío.

Parecía que hasta ahora se había percatado de la presencia de Alisa en el camerino.

Con una amplia sonrisa que muy rara vez se dibuja en su rostro, le extendió la mano a mi hermana en señal de saludo.

"Veo que tienes visitas importantes. Hola Alisa" mi hermana le dio un apretón de manos en señal de saludo, dejando momentáneamente perplejo a Robert.

Quizás esperaba un gesto más delicado propio de una niña de su edad, pero mi hermana no era como todo el mundo. Ella es auténtica.

"Hola Sr. Hathaway" Alisa le sonrió.

"Eres una jovencita muy fuerte" pretendió sentir dolor en su mano por el saludo.

Orgullosa, mi hermana volteó a verme mientras volvía a entretenerse segundos después con los chocolates y los regalos que había desperdigados en mí camerino.

"No cabe duda de que tú y tu hermana son muy parecidos a Eleonor. El mismo cabello rubio, la misma forma de cara, incluso la boca de ambos es idéntica a la de tu madre, pero el color de ojos de Alisa no es turquesa como el de ustedes" sonreí mientras la veía leer con atención una de las cartas que había en la caja.

"Heredó los ojos azules de mi papá" distraídamente asintió "¿gustas una taza de té?"

"Desafortunadamente mi visita es corta. Vengo a invitarte al aniversario número 40 de la compañía Stratford. Se que no eres afecto a esa clase de eventos sociales, pero significaría mucho para mí que una de mis estrellas preferidas nos acompañara" sonreí.

"Será un placer, Robert" al escuchar nuestro intercambio de palabras, mi hermana se acercó corriendo y se sentó sobre mis piernas mientras envolvía mi cuello con sus brazos.

"¿Podré ir? ¿¡me llevarás!?" preguntó emocionada ante la idea de asistir por primera vez a un evento social conmigo.

"La invitación es extensiva para tu esposa y tu hermana, por supuesto" al oír la respuesta de Robert, Alisa aplaudió emocionada.

"¿¡Cuando es?!" preguntó entusiasmada mientras se bajaba de un salto de mis piernas y veía con insistencia a Robert, el cual, con una expresión afable dibujándose en su rostro, le respondió.

"Este sábado 30 de junio. La cita es a las ocho de la noche. Espero le concedas a este viejo una pieza de baile" encantada con la idea, asintió mientras corría extasiada alrededor de nosotros.

"¿Dónde será el evento?" pregunté.

"En la mansión de uno de los socios de la compañía. Su nombre es Loyd Ainsworth. Seguramente has oído hablar de él. Es dueño de una de las navieras más importantes de nuestro continente" _ya decía yo que había oído ese apellido en algún lugar._

"Las navieras Ainsworth, claro. No sabía que él fuera socio de la compañía Stratford" después de aburrirse de correr, Alisa tomó uno de sus libros favoritos de su bolso, se sentó en uno de los sillones, y se puso a leer.

Sabía que no pasaría de la primera página antes que se quedara profundamente dormida. Conocía sus ojos mejor que nadie y era evidente que ya estaba en sus últimas reservas de energía.

"Es un joven visionario que ha sabido invertir la fortuna de su familia. Es apasionado de nuestra industria y un socio activo desde hace un par de años. Gracias a él, hemos conseguido extender nuestras giras a Europa. Es tan talentoso como tú en el ramo que se desempeña, además de bien parecido según comenta el público femenino. Estoy seguro que simpatizarás con él en cuanto lo conozcas y su novia a la que he tenido el placer de conocer hace un rato, es un encanto" me sonrió.

Admito que picó mi curiosidad.

No es fácil que Robert se deje impresionar por cualquier persona.

Prometimos vernos el día del evento y se retiró.

Giré mi rostro a un costado mío y vi a Alisa profundamente dormida.

Tal cual predije, no pasó de la primera página de su libro. Con el sueño tan pesado que tiene, estoy seguro que despertará al día siguiente.

Al llegar a casa, tomé a Alisa en brazos y Wilfred la cubrió con una frazada para protegerla del frío nocturno de Nueva York, pero al cruzar el umbral, vi a Susana junto a su madre discutiendo en el salón.

Le hice una seña a Wilfred para que no anunciara mi llegada, y discreto como siempre, asintió mientras desaparecía a través del pasillo que lleva a la cocina.

_No estoy de humor para cerrar mi día discutiendo con alguna de ellas._

Acto seguido, me dirigí hasta la habitación de Alisa, le puse su pijama y la arropé mientras depositaba un beso sobre su frente.

Al salir, escuché el crujir característico de la silla de ruedas de Susana acercarse hacia mí.

Con cierto tedio, dirigí mi mirada hacia ella.

Estoy cansado de que esta situación se repita un sinfín de veces.

"No te escuché llegar. Mi madre acaba de irse Te deja saludos" molesto, resoplé sin ocultar mi incomodidad.

Su madre no me aprecia y el sentimiento es mutuo.

Me tolera porque gracias a mi trabajo, tiene un estilo de vida privilegiado que no podría costear sin mi ayuda.

Las mentiras que Susana disfraza de una falsa cordialidad, son completamente innecesarias.

"¿Querías decirme solamente eso? Me retiro" no había terminado de responderle cuando ya me encontraba caminando con dirección a mi habitación.

"¿No me dirás como te fue en tu día?" me detuve sobre mis pasos y la encaré de nuevo.

"Robert estuvo de visita. Nos invita al aniversario 40 de la compañía Stratford. Iremos tú, mi hermana y yo" respondí cortante.

"Alisa es muy joven para asistir a esos eventos. Lo mejor será que mi madre nos acompañe. La hemos dejado olvidada y se siente sola. Podemos contratar una niñera para que cuide de tu hermana ese día" resoplé pesadamente y di un paso en su dirección.

_Si la vida que llevas no te satisface, busca otro camino en lugar de continuar lastimándote. Se egoísta por una vez en tu vida. No está mal que busques tu propia felicidad,_ por alguna razón desconocida, recordé las palabras de Albert como si me las hubiese dicho ayer.

Súbitamente, un calor abrazador despertó en mi interior y me dominó por completo.

"Si quieres asistir con tu madre, llegarán por méritos propios al evento. ¡ESTOY HARTO DE CARGAR CON ELLA TODO EL TIEMPO! ¡TAMBIÉN ESTOY HASTIADO DE TI Y TUS INACABABLES REPROCHES!" las palabras salieron despedidas de mi boca sin que pudiera controlarlas.

He vivido todos estos años reprimiendo mis propias emociones por el bien de esta persona.

_¿Valió la pena? ¿Acaso no merezco conocer la felicidad que experimenta Archie y Annie?_

"No eres precisamente la persona más indicada para hacerme ese reclamo. ¡Te recuerdo que es tu deber velar por mí y mi madre! después de lo que pasó, no puedo trabajar ¿o ya se te olvidó?" musitó molesta sin apartar su mirada de la mía.

Con total descaro, me reí de ella mientras acercaba demasiado mi rostro al suyo.

Su piel blanca se tiñó de un intenso color carmesí.

Estaba turbada por mi presencia, y fascinada por la misma razón.

"¿Qué harías si te dijera que ya no estoy dispuesto a hacerme cargo de ustedes? Me has dado suficientes motivos estos años, para maldecir mi decisión de casarme contigo" apartó su rostro del mío y me observó con temor.

Me estoy comportando como el adolescente del Colegio San Pablo, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, lo estaba disfrutando.

Pese lo ríspida de la situación, no ignoro que, a raíz del accidente en el teatro, Susana ha estado en depresión, que su autoestima quedó fragmentada al haber perdido su pierna, que su madre es una manipuladora maestra y vuelca sus sueños frustrados a través de ella.

Pero ya estoy harto de justificarla todo el tiempo.

Como ella, yo también fui víctima de las circunstancias.

¡Me sentenciaron injustamente por un evento del que no fui responsable en absoluto!

_¡Nada de lo que sucedió fue mi culpa! He pedido disculpas y sacrificado mi vida por Susana una y otra vez. _

"Me estás asustando. No comprendo lo que quieres decir" reí con más intensidad al percibir el miedo y nerviosismo que le provocaba mi ácida actitud.

Llegado a este punto, poco me importaba su reacción.

"Claro que lo comprendes. He tolerado lo insoportable. ¡Estúpidamente me dejé manipular por ustedes! ¡Me metieron en la cabeza la idea de que casarme contigo, era el único camino que debía seguir para redimirme! Pero ya no estoy dispuesto a seguir así. Te lo advierto, un reclamo más, otra escena de celos o cualquier comentario de tu madre, e inicio los trámites de divorcio con o sin tu consentimiento" por primera vez en 9 años, me sentí liberado.

Finalmente, la presión que residía en mi pecho se tornó más ligera.

Me tomará tiempo deshacerme de 9 años de abnegación mental y emocional. Pero estoy decidido a salir de este agujero, en el que por decisión propia entré.

"¡No puedo vivir sin ti! Sacrifiqué mis sueños… todo por ti… ¿y así me pagas?" miré hacia el techo mientras pasaba una de mis manos sobre mi cabello.

"¡NO ME VUELVAS A USAR DE PRETEXTO! Si vives o mueres es decisión tuya, no mía. Eres tan egoísta que absolutamente todo lo has hecho para tu beneficio. ¡Fuiste capaz de usar tu accidente como un medio para conseguir que me quedara contigo sin importarte los sueños que yo sacrifiqué!" clavó su mirada azorada sobre mí rostro poseído por el enojo.

Esta es la primera vez que me atrevo a decirle lo que durante 9 años callé por culpa, cobardía o una mezcla de ambas emociones.

"Candy te pidió que me hicieras feliz ¿¡recuerdas!? Ella sabía que yo te necesitaba mucho más que ella" sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas y no me importó en absoluto su dolor.

_¿Eso me convertía en un ser despreciable?_ De ser así, finalmente lo aceptaba.

Prefería ser odiado por mostrarme tal cual soy, a seguir viviendo mucho más tiempo dentro de esta mentira.

"¡Pues este soy yo rompiendo la promesa que le hice! Candy y yo tomamos malas decisiones esa noche. Éramos demasiado jóvenes e inexpertos. Ninguno de los dos comprendió que dejarnos para casarme contigo, sería un terrible error" le di la espalda y mi respiración se detuvo de golpe cuando vi a Alisa de pie en el marco de su puerta.

Nos observaba inalterable y aparentemente serena.

_¿Qué tanto escuchó?_ me pregunté mientras me hincaba frente a ella.

"¿Qué haces despierta? Creí estarías dormida" la tomé entre mis brazos y envolvió mi nuca con fuerza mientras escondía su rostro en mi cuello.

"¡Terry, espera! No hemos terminado de hablar" chilló al tiempo que acercaba su silla hacia mí.

"Yo sí" la miré implacablemente y detuvo su andar.

Aun con Alisa en brazos, entré a mi habitación y puse el cerrojo en la puerta para que Susana no se atreviera a entrar.

Coloqué a mi hermana sobre la cama y su mirada no se apartó de mi rostro.

En silencio, sus ojos me cuestionaban.

"Perdona que hayas tenido que ser testigo de este momento tan desagradable" le sonreí apenado mientras la cobijaba y besaba su frente "dormirás en mi habitación esta noche. Yo me quedaré en el sillón"

"¿Quién es Candy?" preguntó sin rodeos y suspiré lánguidamente al tiempo que me sentaba a un lado de ella.

No estaba seguro de cuál sería la respuesta correcta, así que opté por decir una verdad a medias.

"Fue una persona muy importante en mi vida" le sonreí y ella frunció el ceño mientras se enderezaba bruscamente.

Obviamente, no me creyó.

"Tengo 7 años, pero se reconocer cuando alguien no me está diciendo la verdad. Candy es la mujer que amas ¿verdad? La dejaste por culpa de Susana. ¿Por qué?" demandó mientras cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho.

Su manera de confrontarme me sorprendió, pero me sacó una sonrisa.

Su impetuosidad era una de sus tantas cualidades.

Resignado, suspiré y clavé mi mirada en el techo.

"Está bien. Si. Amo a Candy a pesar del tiempo que llevo sin verla, pero la herí profundamente al elegir a Susana. No importan los motivos que me orillaron a tomar esa decisión. La asumo, pero dudo que después de todos estos años, ella aun sienta algo por mí. Seguramente, formo parte de sus recuerdos más amargos" pellizqué una de sus mejillas a modo de cariño. Quería que borrara de su rostro esa expresión enfadada.

No me gusta verla de esa manera conmigo.

"No comprendo. Si amas a Candy ¿¡por qué no la buscaste?! ¿por qué sigues con Susana?" me reí discretamente ante su lógica pregunta.

Albert, con otras palabras, me había dicho lo mismo. Pero la diferencia entre los dos, es que mi hermana tiene 7 años de edad.

Es una niña con la madurez propia de un adulto.

Pese la adoración que le profeso _además de ser incapaz de negarle algo_ no quería seguir hablando este tema con ella.

No me sentía capaz de responder todas sus interrogantes.

"Los adultos tenemos la virtud de complicarnos innecesariamente la vida. Ahora a dormir. La hora de las preguntas terminó"

No muy convencida con mi respuesta, asintió y se volvió a recostar.

En algún momento retomaría la conversación. La conozco, pero por ahora había decidido darme una tregua.

Los días siguientes, Susana se mostró evasiva conmigo. Al parecer, la última discusión que tuvimos le dejó claro que no estaba jugando y que el divorcio era el siguiente paso.

En cuanto llegara mi padre de su viaje, le tomaría la palabra.

Quería terminar de una vez por todas mi matrimonio con Susana.

Días antes de que se llevara a cabo el evento al que Robert nos había invitado, Alisa se dio a la tarea de llevarme a recorrer todas las boutiques de Nueva York.

En sus palabras, buscaba el vestido ideal, pero ninguno la cautivaba.

Alisa quería lucir como una princesa, y por supuesto, la ayudaría a satisfacer su capricho.

Mi hermana sin proponérselo, me dio el pretexto perfecto para estar ausente largas horas de casa.

Poco me importaba el asedio constante de los reporteros. Prefería enfrentarlos a ellos, que estar bajo el mismo techo que Susana y su madre en estos momentos.

Finalmente, un día antes del evento, Alisa encontró el atuendo que la satisfizo.

Por un momento creí que jamás hallaría algo digno de sus altos estándares.

Llegamos a casa con tantos paquetes, que parecía habíamos saqueado todas las boutiques de la ciudad, pero Alisa estaba radiante. Me gustaba gastar dinero en ella.

"No hagas trampa, Terry, ¡no veas!" dijo imperativa desde su vestidor.

Por instrucciones suyas, yo debía esperar hasta que la mucama hubiese terminado de arreglarla.

"No lo haré" obediente, me senté en uno de los sillones que había en su habitación y esperé a que terminaran de arreglarla.

Miré el reloj y vi que las manecillas marcaban las 7:23 pm. Teníamos el tiempo necesario para llegar a la fiesta cinco minutos antes de las ocho.

No me gusta la impuntualidad.

Mi arreglo personal, en comparación con las mujeres, no requería una dedicación minuciosa. Los hombres somos seres simples y predecibles, por lo que la elección de mi atuendo fue obvia; un smoking negro de tres piezas y un sobretodo del mismo color. Las exigencias sociales para el arreglo femenino, en cambio, me parecen exageradas.

Yo prefiero a una mujer natural, sin tantos adornos ni máscaras que oculten su verdadera belleza. Me encantan las imperfecciones que enaltecen, a mis ojos, su divina perfección.

"¡Ya puedes ver!" giré mi rostro y sonreí al verla danzar alrededor de su habitación.

Su vestido corte imperio azul cielo _que hacía juego con sus ojos _ era largo tal cual ella deseaba. Llevaba incrustaciones florales en el área del pecho, y la tela variaba entre seda, encaje y volados de tul del mismo color. Para finalizar, sobre su cabello llevaba una diadema joya con incrustaciones de zafiro que hacía juego con su pulsera y sus aretes.

"¿Cómo me veo?" preguntó mientras ondeaba entusiasmada su vestido.

"Como toda una princesa" dije y le ayudé a ponerse su abrigo.

La noche estaba fresca y no quería que enfermara.

Minutos después, Susana nos alcanzó en la estancia.

No me sorprendió verla portar un vestido de noche color dorado cubierto por piedras preciosas, ni que sus pulseras y collares fuesen hechos de perlas, o que la estola que cubría sus hombros y brazos desnudos, fuese de piel. A ella le gustaba ser el centro de atención, y a pesar de estar en una silla de ruedas, conseguiría su objetivo.

Indiscretamente, me dirigió miradas furtivas. Esperaba que la halagara, pero mi falta de reacción la descorazonó.

"Terry, ¿te gusta cómo me…?" empezó a hablar con cierta timidez, pero con toda intención la interrumpí.

No pensaba entrar en su juego.

"Hans, lleve a la Señora al auto" espeté con cierta brusquedad que en ningún momento pretendí ocultar.

Hans hizo lo que le indiqué, y en contra de su voluntad, Susana agachó la cabeza y se dejó cargar por él.

"Vámonos Terry. ¡Llegaremos tarde!" impaciente, Alisa me tomó de la mano y tiró de mí hacia el automóvil.

Su entusiasmo, le ayudó a ignorar la amargura de Susana. Alisa estaba en su burbuja personal, y su dicha era tan grande, que no fue difícil incluirme dentro de ella.

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Notas de la autora.**

**¿Qué les pareció? por fin Terry empieza a liberarse de las ataduras de su pasado.**

**Disfruto escribiendo cada palabra de mi historia y me fascina leer a personas que gozan cada capítulo junto conmigo.**

**Si no sucede nada y todo continua como hasta ahora, nos leemos el próximo viernes. **

**Como comercial les comento que en wattpad está mi historia y la portada la dibujé yo. Dense una vuelta para que vean como percibo a Candy, Terry y Susana.**


	7. Capítulo 6 Encuentro accidentado

**¡Pese que mis pronósticos de actualizar no eran los más altos, lo conseguí! estoy llena de trabajo y no he tenido tiempo de escribir con la misma frecuencia, por lo que es probable que el siguiente capítulo me tome más tiempo subirlo, ya que aun no está escrito jajaja. De todos modos, hare todo mi esfuerzo por actualizar el siguiente miércoles como lo he venido haciendo hasta ahora.**

**Nuevamente gracias por sus cálidos reviews que me dejan aquí o en wattpad. En ambas plataformas mi historia ha sido muy bien recibida.**

**¡Sin más por el momento los dejo con este nuevo capítulo!**

* * *

**Capítulo 6. Encuentro accidentado**

A pesar de no ser asiduo a estos eventos, mi plan es disfrutar la velada.

No arruinaré con mi amargura una salida que llena de tanto entusiasmo a Alisa.

"¡Ya llegamos, Terry! Mira" en cuanto la senté sobre mis piernas, el gran portón de hierro abrió sus puertas y mi hermana casi gritó de la emoción.

Cada que observo su expresión maravillada por cada minúsculo detalle que perciben sus ojos, recuerdo la capacidad de asombro que tienen los niños, y que los adultos, en algún momento del camino, indebidamente olvidamos.

_El terreno que custodia esta propiedad es soberbio,_ me dije igualmente atónito.

No me sorprendió en absoluto que la mansión estuviese aislada de la entrada principal.

Es una tendencia en residencias de este estilo.

Varios metros más adelante, vislumbré un enorme patio elíptico protegido por abundantes jardines ornamentales y árboles de especímenes grandiosos.

En cuanto bajamos del automóvil, el paisaje se convirtió en un espectáculo visual que ningún invitado podría ignorar.

A donde quiera que dirigiera mi atención, veía áreas verdes, flores, ríos artificiales, albercas. Por un momento, me dio la impresión que habíamos abandonado Nueva York.

La misma Susana estaba impresionada por la suntuosidad casi irreal de este lugar.

Sólo conocía un espacio igual o más fastuoso que este; la mansión que los Andley tienen en una de las zonas más exclusivas de la ciudad.

Cuando entramos al extravagante vestíbulo, la visión de una escalera de mármol fue lo primero que capturó mi atención. Al dirigir mi mirada hacia el techo, vi que estaba esculpido en rosetón dorado, y a un costado mío, se encontraba una de varias chimeneas, cuyo ornamento superior seguramente representa el escudo de la familia Ainsworth.

No cabe la menor duda de que esta familia pertenece a la aristocracia americana de la que mi padre ha hecho mención en varias ocasiones.

"Es enorme ¿verdad?" dijo Alisa mientras le entregaba su abrigo a uno de los mayordomos que protege el recibidor.

"Así es" le sonreí mientras la tomaba de la mano.

No quería perderla de vista.

El lugar es muy grande y podría extraviarse con facilidad.

"No pareces muy sorprendido" perspicaz como siempre, objetó sin apartar su mirada de mi rostro.

Incluso Susana se mostró interesada por oír mi contestación.

"Eres una pulga muy preguntona y curiosa" hizo un mohín ante mi evasiva respuesta y no pude evitar reírme de ella.

En cuanto hicimos nuestra entrada en el salón, una masa de camarógrafos y reporteros nos asediaron. No era muy común que me prestara a ser fotografiado, así que, hasta cierto punto, fue lógico que no quisieran perder la oportunidad que se les presentaba.

Susana estaba en su medio; le gustaba la atención que los fotógrafos y los reporteros le dedicaban. Posaba ante las cámaras de manera muy natural.

Mi hermana por otro lado, saludaba a todos con un gesto de su mano sin dejar de sonreír.

De los tres, yo era el único que no disfrutaba esta situación.

"Sr. Grandchester ¡por favor, aquí! ¿cuándo tendrán hijos usted y su esposa?" preguntó audazmente uno de los reporteros.

"Se dice que su hermano Milton quiere quitarle el título de Duque. ¿Qué tiene que decir al respecto?"

_¡Me irrita que mi vida privada cause más interés que mi trabajo!_

Iracundo, tomé a mi hermana entre mis brazos, y con ayuda de un custodio que empujó la silla de Susana al centró del salón, nos alejamos de la inconforme multitud de reporteros que aun gritaban al aire mi nombre.

"No te costaba ser amable con ellos, Terry. Sólo hacen su trabajo" dijo Susana sonriente mientras saludaba con su mano a antiguos conocidos de su época de actriz.

"Mi vida privada no es de dominio público. Mucho menos nuestra vida marital" clavé mi mirada sobre la suya y asintió imperceptiblemente.

"Puntualidad inglesa, Terry" escuché una voz conocida a un costado nuestro.

Giré mi rostro y vi a Robert acercarse sonriente a nosotros.

"Hola, Sr. Hathaway" habló Alisa haciéndose notar mientras ondeaba con toda intención su vestido.

"Pareces una princesa de cuento de hadas. Los zafiros de tu diadema joya combinan a la perfección con tus ojos" mi hermana, satisfecha, le sonrió.

"Todo me lo compró mi hermano" dijo orgullosa, y para darle un espectáculo completo, dio vueltas sobre si misma para que viera el vuelo de su vestido.

Los reporteros no perdieron oportunidad y captaron desde varios ángulos la danza de Alisa.

Robert debió percibir mi molestia, ya que al instante, colocó una de sus manos sobre mis hombros instándome a centrar mi atención en él.

"No estarán mucho tiempo. Loyd les dio acceso solamente una hora. En parte, porque los medios son necesarios en un evento de esta magnitud, pero creo que su verdadera intención es presentar a su novia y llenar los tabloides de Nueva York con fotografías de ella" asentí.

Poco me interesaban las razones ocultas detrás de la presencia de los medios en el evento. Lo que me incomodaba, era que mi hermana fuese el foco de su atención en estos momentos.

"Que gusto verte nuevamente, Robert"

"El placer es mío, Susana. El tiempo, sólo ha conseguido acentuar tu belleza" tomó una de sus manos y la besó cortésmente.

Robert sabe cómo agasajar a una mujer tan vana como Susana.

"Hay mucha gente del gremio artístico" observé a mi alrededor y el sonido de la orquesta, así como el murmullo de la gente, cobró vida en un instante.

Tuve la impresión de que alguien dentro de mi cabeza, había subido el volumen del ambiente que me rodeaba.

Tan ensimismado estuve evadiendo a los reporteros y vigilando a Alisa, que no me percaté de los sonidos que envolvían este lugar, hasta ahora.

_Es una sinfonía de Haydn, _me dije mientras veía de lejos a la orquesta.

"También está invitada la crema y nata de la sociedad americana. Loyd hizo este evento por todo lo alto. De sobra está decir que no defraudó" comentó mientras saludaba con un gesto de su cabeza a personas que pasaban a un lado nuestro "Discúlpenme. Los tengo que dejar. Alisa, no olvides que tienes reservada para mí una pieza de baile" mi hermana asintió emocionada mientras veíamos a Robert perderse entre la creciente multitud.

"No puedo creer lo que ven mis ojos. Terry Grandchester en un evento social. Tu hermana debe tener poderes ocultos si consiguió sacarte de tu aislamiento" engalanada para la ocasión, Gia se acercó a nosotros con una cínica sonrisa adornando su rostro.

"Buenas noches a ti también, Gia" con curiosidad, giró su rostro hacia Susana mientras extendía su mano hacia ella en señal de saludo.

"Un placer conocerla, Sra. Grandchester" con frialdad y suspicacia mal disimulada, Susana respondió al saludo.

"Igualmente" cortante, respondió.

"Pero que hermosa princesa veo aquí" Gia se puso en cuclillas frente a Alisa sin dejar de sonreírle.

"¡Hola, Gia! ¿Te gusta mi vestido? ¡Yo elegí todo!" mi hermana le mostró con entusiasmo su atuendo.

"Tienes un gusto exquisito. Seguramente es un rasgo que heredaste de tu madre" en la mirada de Gia, volvió a dibujarse una profunda melancolía mientras observaba a mi hermana.

Después de regalarle mimos en sus mejillas, Gia se puso en pie y volvió a observarme con la frescura que la caracteriza.

"En cuanto se abra la pista, espero me concedas una pieza, Terry. Sería un desperdicio que no te luzcas en el centro del salón. Te aseguro, que el público femenino me lo agradecerá. ¿Estás de acuerdo conmigo, Alisa?" entrecerré los ojos en su dirección.

"¡Mi hermano es el más guapo de todos!" triunfante, Gia me sonrió mientras se despedía momentáneamente de nosotros.

Al parecer, un grupo de personas requería su presencia en otro lado.

Gia juega sucio. Sabe que aún no existe petición que pueda negarle a mi hermana.

"Si gustas, puedo irme y dejarlos solos. Al parecer, a esa mujer no le importa saber que estás casado. Me ignoró por completo ¿Por qué hay tanta confianza entre ustedes, Terry?" evité la mirada de Susana y puse los ojos en blanco.

"Ya hablamos de esto, Susana" susurré severamente entre dientes.

"No olvido nuestra plática. Aunque me gustaría recordarte algo que pareces haber olvidado. En este país, la única condicionante para solicitar el divorcio, es el adulterio. Al no existir ese motivo, seguiremos casados, mi amor" sonreí, y con toda intención, acerqué mi boca a su oído.

"No olvides quien es mi padre y quienes son mis amigos, mi amor" en cuanto alejé mi rostro del suyo, la noté visiblemente pálida.

No necesité decirle más para que entendiera que con o sin adulterio, me divorciaría de ella.

Aun cuando me llevara la vida en el intento.

Era preferible estar muerto a seguir viviendo dentro de este infierno.

"Tú siempre estás enojada con mi hermano, Susana. Lo haces infeliz" me quedé sin palabras por su comentario.

Desde que Alisa era más pequeña, le enseñé a levantar la voz y expresar lo que siente, sin embargo, es muy probable que necesite inculcarle límites.

Le guste o no, debe aprender a dirigirse a sus mayores con más respeto.

Con eso en mente, no sentí el más mínimo impulso por reprenderla o llamarle la atención.

Fue irrespetuosa, pero no lo suficiente, o quizás sí, pero como siempre, le perdono su irreverencia. Después de todo, no dijo más que la verdad.

Antes que Susana pudiese argumentar algo en su defensa, la presencia de mis amigos, se lo impidieron.

Ella cuidaba demasiado su imagen como para armar una escena de celos en público y con los medios presentes.

"Seguramente va a suceder algo extraño el día de hoy. Grandchester, nos hace el grandísimo honor de regalarnos unas horas de su apretada agenda" en boca de otra persona, esas palabras podrían parecer hostiles, pero era Archie quien las decía, así que sonreí mientras nos dábamos un fraternal abrazo.

Con el paso de los años, y sus frecuentes visitas a Nueva York al lado de Albert, hemos creado una amistad que parecía completamente improbable durante nuestra adolescencia.

"También me da gusto verte, Archibald" dije rompiendo el abrazo.

Dirigí mi mirada a un lado suyo, y sin problemas, reconocí a la mujer rubia que estaba con él.

La dejé de ver hace 9 años, pero no cabía duda de que era Annie.

Inmediatamente, caí en la cuenta de que Albert no exageró en la somera descripción que me dio de ella.

Ya no es la joven tímida e insegura que algún día conocí.

Lleva el mismo corte de cabello estilo Bob que actualmente está en boga, pero a diferencia de Susana y Alisa, Annie lo lleva ligeramente más largo. Su arreglo en general no es suntuoso, más bien sencillo y austero, aunque el escote de su largo vestido negro que se ubica en su espalda, no deja nada a la imaginación.

"Es un placer volver a verte, Terry" sonriente, me extendió su mano sin despegar sus ojos de los míos.

"El gusto es mío, Annie. Tanto tiempo sin vernos" Alisa se pegó súbitamente a mí, mientras me jalaba hacia ella del brazo.

Casi caigo al suelo por culpa suya.

Al parecer, le urgía decirme algo al oído.

"¿¡Es Annie!?" susurró exaltada y asentí sin dejar de sonreír.

La expresión de su rostro es la representación perfecta de lo que debería ser la ilusión de ver a uno de tus ídolos en persona.

Me enderecé y me aclaré la garganta ante la risa que mis amigos procuraban disfrazar con un fingido ataque de tos.

"¿Es su hija?" Alisa y yo fruncimos el ceño mientras negábamos automáticamente con la cabeza.

Apenada y ligeramente sonrojada, Annie se llevó sus manos a la boca.

"Es hermana de Terry, mi amor" viendo como la pena se dibujaba en sus facciones, pude ver rasgos de la vieja Annie que algún día conocí en Londres.

"Es normal que no lo sepas. Hace años no lo ves, además, no eres muy asidua a leer el periódico" expresó Albert "un placer verla Sra. Grandchester. Perdone mi falta de cortesía. Soy Albert" Susana le sonrió.

"Un placer conocerlo. Es la primera vez que conozco amigos de mi esposo. ¿Se conocen hace tiempo?" preguntó con curiosidad.

"Por desgracia nuestra, si" respondió Archie con gracia "Era mi contrincante de peleas preferido en el Colegio San Pablo" sonreí con nostalgia mientras mi hermana me observaba sorprendida.

Ella no conoce los datos escabrosos de mi oscuro pasado de estudiante.

"Entonces ¿ustedes son miembros de la familia Andley?" el tono de voz de Susana fue perdiendo intensidad mientras formulaba su pregunta.

Por fin cayó en la cuenta de quienes eran estas personas, y la relación tan intrínseca que tenían en mi vida.

"Estás frente al patriarca de la familia; él es William Andley" explicó Archie a una pálida Susana, la cual, los observó como si fuesen la representación encarnada del monstruo de sus pesadillas.

Mi hermana, impaciente, tiró de mi brazo mientras señalaba a Annie con sus ojos.

"Annie, permíteme presentarte a Alisa. Mi hermana" Alisa le sonrió mientras arreglaba su vestido y acomodaba innecesariamente su cabello perfecto.

Annie, sonriente, se puso en cuclillas frente a ella.

"Mucho gusto, Alisa" estando a su altura, extendió su mano hacia ella y mi hermana respondió el gesto alucinada.

"¡Me encantan tus libros! Los he leído todos" el tono de voz de mi hermana fue muchos decibeles más alto de lo normal. Estaba tan emocionada por ver a Annie, que le era imposible contener su júbilo.

Annie, sorprendida y enternecida, le sonrió.

"¿Enserio? Estoy muy halagada" Alisa se sonrojó, y sin previo aviso, rodeó efusivamente el cuello de Annie.

"¿A su edad lee tanto?" preguntó Albert sonriente por la escena.

"Desde que era bebé me gustaba leerle algún libro para arrullarla. Conforme fue creciendo, mostró su afición por la lectura, y cuando ingresó al colegio, leía perfectamente sin ayuda. Annie es una de sus escritoras preferidas" expliqué mientras veía como Annie y Alisa conversaban amenamente.

"¿Está usted bien, Sra. Grandchester?" giré mi rostro hacia Susana ante la pregunta de Albert.

Estaba más pálida que antes.

Indecisa, clavó su mirada sobre él. Con sus ojos, formulaba preguntas silenciosas que no se atrevía a pronunciar en voz alta.

"Si… estoy bien" respondió y bajó su mirada al suelo mientras Albert clavaba sus ojos sobre los míos.

Negué con la cabeza en respuesta.

_Lo único que ella desea es atención, _pensé.

No fue difícil enfocar nuestra plática entorno a los viajes de negocios de mis amigos o los éxitos profesionales de Annie. En cuanto Alisa se enteró de cuales serían sus siguientes publicaciones, se puso feliz al tener la primicia.

Estaba ansiosa por devorar las páginas de sus libros.

Como muestra de su amistad, Annie le prometió a Alisa enviarle por correo los primeros ejemplares autografiados.

_No la bajaré de su nube de felicidad es mucho tiempo_, me dije mientras veía ese brillo de felicidad que iluminaba su mirada.

"¡Terry! Llévame a conocer el jardín ¿vamos?" dijo Alisa mientras me tomaba de la mano y me jalaba hacia ella.

"Si gustas, yo puedo llevarla. Sirve que salimos a tomar el fresco tu esposa y yo. ¿Estás de acuerdo, Susana?" preguntó Annie sonriéndole a Susana, la cual, con una falsa mueca de gozo, asintió.

"Alisa, por favor, no te alejes de ellas"

Mi hermana estaba tan extasiada por estar en compañía de Annie, que no estuve seguro si puso atención a mi recomendación.

"Estará bien, Grandchester. Annie está con ella" asentí mientras las veía salir por uno de los grandes portones de cristal que daban hacia el área de los jardines.

"Terry, hay algo que necesitamos decirte…" empezó a hablar Albert, pero no pudo terminar su frase porque se unió a nosotros una persona que desconocía.

"Por fin te encuentro, Albert" dijo el desconocido con una sonrisa.

Por su apariencia, supuse que debe oscilar entre los 26 ó 30 años de edad. Su cabello oscuro, contrasta con lo pálido de su piel, y es casi tan alto como yo o Albert, pero el color de sus ojos es extraño. De momento, creí eran azules o grises, pero cuando clavó su mirada sobre la mía, estoy seguro que los vi violáceos.

"Terruce Grandchester. Un placer conocerlo" con una franca sonrisa, me extendió su mano. Con mucha más mesura que él, respondí su gesto.

"Me gustaría saber quién es la persona a la que saludo" dije mientras introducía una de mis manos dentro de los bolsillos de mis pantalones.

"Disculpe mi falta de modales. Soy Loyd Ainsworth"

Dirigí discretamente mi mirada hacia Albert y Archie.

Los veía notablemente ansiosos.

Es cierto que no soy agradable por naturaleza, pero jamás sería grosero con un desconocido que no me ha hecho absolutamente nada.

_Deben tener una imagen terrible de mí. _

_Seguramente siguen creyendo que soy el adolescente sin control del Colegio San Pablo._

"Terry, además de ser Loyd el anfitrión de este evento, es socio en los bancos Andley. Su familia y la mía han sido muy cercanas desde hace muchos años. Es un gran amigo" asentí.

Ahora comprendo la familiaridad de su trato hacia Albert.

"Disculpe Sr. Ainsworth. Necesito una palabra con usted" Loyd se alejó unos metros, mientras uno de los custodios le decía algo en secreto.

Con una sonrisa, asintió mientras volvía a unirse a nosotros.

"Discúlpenme un momento. La prensa está por retirarse del evento, pero quiero que me fotografíen con mi novia. Ella y Albert aseguran que es un capricho mío. Lo acepto, pero nada me haría más feliz que ver el rostro de Candy en todos los tabloides de América. Con permiso" sin más preámbulo, se alejó de nosotros dejándome a mi especialmente pasmado.

_¿Qué dijo? ¿Candy?_

Di unos pasos hacia atrás repitiéndome una y otra vez que en este país habitan muchas mujeres con el mismo nombre, sin embargo, todo empezó a cobrar sentido dentro de mi cabeza; la expresión angustiada de Archie y Albert hace unos momentos, la extraña razón por la que Annie decidió alejar a Susana del salón, la familiaridad tan íntima con la que Loyd trataba a mi viejo amigo…

Dirigí mi mirada una vez más hacia ellos, y en sus ojos, vi la respuesta silenciosa a la interrogante que se dibujaba en mi cara.

"Nuestra intención era que te enteraras primero por nosotros" dijo Albert apenado.

_¡Ella está aquí! Ahora. _

Mi corazón se llenó de un regocijo añejo.

Otra persona está en su corazón. Ama a otro, y, aun así, la dicha que inunda en estos momentos mi alma y mi corazón, hace muchos años no la experimentaba.

Sólo ella tiene ese mágico influjo sobre mí.

La mera mención de su nombre me hace sentir vivo y pleno nuevamente.

_Completo._

"¿Hace cuánto tiempo están juntos?" me lastimé formulando esa pregunta, pero necesitaba conocer con urgencia la respuesta.

Albert, desvió incómodo su mirada mientras frotaba nerviosamente su frente, entonces, dirigí mi atención hacia Archie.

Él me diría la verdad que Albert se negaba a revelar.

"Es más que eso, Grandchester. Viven juntos hace un mes" de ser fisiológicamente posible, mi corazón habría perdido varios latidos al escucharlo.

_Mi padre me dijo que ella no está casada… entonces ¿cómo…?_

Leyendo la incógnita en mi rostro, Archie continuó hablando.

"No están casados. Candy jamás ha sido una persona convencional. Hace las cosas a su modo sin importarle las normas sociales o el escándalo" torpemente, asentí "está de más decirte que cuenta con todo nuestro apoyo… y que… es feliz"

Un calor abrazador comenzó a quemar con intensidad mi pecho y mi garganta.

_¿Qué es esta sensación? _me pregunté, reconociendo inmediatamente esta emoción que comenzaba a despertar de su largo letargo.

_¡Estoy celoso! _

_¿¡Con que derecho puedo sentirme así?! _

Pesadamente, me dejé caer en un sillón cercano mientras ocultaba mi rostro entre mis manos.

_¿Qué esperaba? ¿¡Qué permanecería soltera y en celibato esperando a que por fin me decidiera a buscarla?! ¿¡que aguardaría por mí eternamente?! _

_¡QUÉ TAN EGOÍSTA PUEDO SER! _

Debería alegrarme por Candy. Tiene la fortuna de haber encontrado en su camino a un hombre que la ama como ella merece, y que, además es libre de gritarlo a los cuatro vientos sin culpa ni remordimiento.

"Me alegro" el tono apagado de mi voz me traicionó.

_¿¡A quien quiero engañar?! Estoy endemoniadamente celoso, pero, sobre todo furioso conmigo mismo. _

_Candy siguió adelante. Me olvidó, mientras que yo… ¡MALDITA SEA! _

_Todo esto es mi culpa. Sólo yo soy el responsable de esta situación._

_Si le hubiera dicho lo del accidente de Susana, quizás habríamos encontrado juntos una solución._

_Si hubiera elegido a Candy, mi vida seguramente ahora sería muy diferente…_

"Terry..." musitó Albert mortificado, pero las voces de los reporteros llamando al anfitrión del evento y los deslumbrantes flashes de las cámaras, lo frenaron.

Lo siguiente, pasó en cámara lenta ante mis ojos.

Giré mi rostro, y vi a Loyd aparecer en lo alto de las escaleras de mármol. Le sonreía con una adoración casi divina a la hermosa mujer que yacía radiante a un costado suyo.

La piel de mi cuerpo se erizó en cuanto mi alma la reconoció como la única dueña de mi amor imperecedero.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir enloquecido.

Quería grabar en mi memoria cada gesto. Cada mirada… cada sonrisa.

_¡No me importa que vayan dirigidas a otra persona!_

Con pasos seguros, Candy comenzó a descender uno a uno los escalones junto a su acompañante sin dejar de sonreírle a su audiencia.

Mi mente jamás le hizo justicia a su belleza. Ahora que la tengo a escasos metros de mí, me doy cuenta de ello.

Su cabello rubio rojizo lo lleva recogido en forma de moño con ondas pronunciadas, las cuales, seguramente son naturales gracias a sus indomables rizos. El vestido sin mangas que porta con elegancia, es largo, recto, de color rojo y corte al bies con escote en V en su espalda y el área del escote.

Su blanca piel aun la tiene cubierta de pecas, y sus ojos verdes, se hallan contorneados por una gruesa capa de pestañas largas y rizadas.

No lleva una sola gota de maquillaje, después de todo, el carmín natural que colorea sus pómulos y labios, es lo único que ella necesita para sobresalir de entre toda la multitud femenina, que ahora, la observa con celos y envidia bien fundamentados.

Candy opaca con facilidad a todas las mujeres con su presencia.

En algún momento que mi mente no se preocupó en registrar, me puse de pie y comencé a caminar hacia ella abriéndome paso a través de la multitud, sin importarme absolutamente nada.

"Terry, detente" Archie me tomó del brazo, y sin voltear a verlo, me zafé de él sin problemas.

Segundos después, Candy giró su rostro hacia nosotros, y nuestras miradas por fin se encontraron después de 9 largos años.

El mundo a mi alrededor dejó de existir mientras me fundía en la profundidad de sus ojos verdes.

Quise correr a su lado.

Depositar sobre sus labios los besos que mi corazón ha reservado exclusivamente para ella, proferirle las palabras de amor más cursis que soy capaz de enunciar, llenar mis sentidos de su perfume, sus miradas y caricias.

Le sonreí, y en retorno, ella me regaló la expresión más dulce que su rostro es capaz de proyectar.

En sus ojos, pude ver un reflejo de mis propias emociones; nostalgia, melancolía, añoranza, ¿amor?

_Debe ser obra de mi mente trastornada, ¡no puede ser cierto! Ella ya no me ama, aun así, por breves segundos, tuve la impresión de que nuestras almas se habían conectado como en el pasado, _me dije sin dejar de contemplarla.

Bruscamente, nuestro preciado silencio se disipó.

El ruido del lugar volvió a hacerse presente, y la gente que antes había desaparecido, de nuevo me separaba de ella.

Desesperado, busqué a Candy con la mirada. Ella le sonreía a los reporteros mientras continuaba abrazada de Loyd, como si nuestro intercambio visual jamás hubiese existido.

"¡Terry!" escuché a Gia y torpemente giré mi rostro hacia ella.

A su lado, se encontraban Albert y Archie.

Me observaban acongojados.

"No pueden verte en ese estado los medios, mucho menos tu esposa. ¡Ven!" dijo imperativamente mientras me jalaba al centro de la pista, donde varias parejas bailaban. No fue difícil perdernos entre la multitud "Ten, límpiate el rostro"

Me extendió discretamente un pañuelo y lo observé como si no supiera cuál era su uso.

Entendiendo la confusión que se dibujaba seguramente en mis ojos, habló en un susurro mientras danzábamos grácilmente alrededor del salón.

"Tienes el rostro lleno de lágrimas" aprovechando la distracción de los medios, tomé su pañuelo e hice lo que Gia me indicó sin dejar de bailar un sólo instante.

Aun dentro del caos emocional que había en mi interior por la presencia de Candy, me sentí agradecido con Gia.

Me ayudó desinteresadamente sin hacer preguntas.

Estaba en deuda con ella.

"Gracias" dije y Gia me sonrió.

"Sólo te presté un pañuelo. No es necesario que te pongas sentimental por ello" puse los ojos en blanco y, en contra de mi voluntad, me hizo reír su burla.

"Hiciste más que eso. Lo sabes. Entendería que quisieras hacerme preguntas" sin dejar de sonreír, negó silenciosamente con su cabeza.

"Todos tenemos nuestros secretos y demonios que enfrentar, Terry. No te preocupes. Mi papel no es ser tu juez, sino tu amiga" en silencio agradecí sus palabras.

Al escuchar el cambio de música de la orquesta, respiré profundamente, y con un semblante más tranquilo y sosegado, nos dirigimos hacia Albert y Archie.

"¿Estás mejor?" preguntó con franca preocupación Albert.

"Perdón por la escena" respondí.

"No digas tonterías, Grandchester. Verla después de 9 años y en estas circunstancias, debió ser… " sobrecogido por la idea de estar hablando de más frente a una desconocida, el semblante de Archie se tornó intranquilo.

"Ella es Gia Blume. Persona de mi confianza y amiga con la que he tenido el honor de trabajar en algunos proyectos" Archie suspiró aliviado y no pude evitar reírme abiertamente de él.

"Soy gran admirador de su trabajo. William Albert Andley, a sus pies" como todo un caballero, tomó una de sus manos y la besó sin despegar sus ojos de Gia.

Al parecer, alguien había causado una buena impresión en mi amigo, y no sólo fue él.

Las mejillas de Gia se colorearon inmediatamente de color carmín.

"¡Terry!" desvié mi mirada a un costado mío y vi a Alisa sonriendo mientras corría con sus brazos extendidos hacia mí.

Como era nuestra costumbre, la tomé al vuelo y le di vueltas en el aire mientras me deleitaba con la melodía de su alegre carcajada.

Que bien me hace verla feliz.

Me ayuda a desviar mi atención de Candy y su acompañante.

A un lado nuestro, Susana nos observa con una media sonrisa.

Es inevitable. Alisa nos contagia su felicidad.

"¿Cuántos problemas le diste a Annie, pulga?" pegué mi frente a la suya sin bajarla al suelo.

Me gusta tenerla entre mis brazos.

"¡Ninguno!" respondió mientras dibujaba un gracioso mohín en su cara.

Reí, y mis amigos me secundaron.

"Es una niña muy bien portada. Me gustaría que mis hijos fuesen tan obedientes como ella" al oír el comentario de Annie, Alisa levantó su barbilla orgullosa mientras me enseñaba su lengua.

"Creo que estamos hablando de la niña equivocada" repuse con seriedad, siendo acreedor a unos pellizcos en la parte trasera de mi brazo.

Bajé a Alisa al suelo, y categóricamente me dio la espalda mientras cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho completamente indignada.

Por breves instantes, creí que se había molestado conmigo, pero en cuanto giró su rostro y vi la enorme sonrisa que tenía dibujada en sus labios, suspiré con alivio al ver que yo estaba equivocado.

"Está bien, te perdono sólo si bailas conmigo" sin esperar una respuesta mía, tiró de mí hacia el centro del salón.

Como siempre me sucedía al estar cerca de ella, me atrapé sonriendo. Era el efecto "Alisa". No importa que tan sombrío esté mi estado de ánimo. Ella siempre ilumina con su luz las sombras de mi alma.

Viejas heridas que jamás cerraron, comenzaron a supurar dolorosamente dentro de mi pecho desde que vi a Candy abrazada a Loyd en la parte alta de las escaleras.

A pesar del dolor, necesitaba verla al menos una vez más. Sin dejar de bailar, aproveché para buscarla inútilmente con la mirada, pero ni ella ni Loyd estaban al alcance de mi vista.

"¿Sucede algo malo?" la pregunta de Alisa me obligó a bajar la mirada hacia ella.

Forcé una sonrisa en cuanto vi que me observaba con sus ojos curiosos.

Afortunadamente, Robert y su oportuna aparición, frenó el inicio de su interrogatorio.

No me gusta dejar a Alisa sola, aunque fuese con conocidos. Sentía mucha ansiedad al hacerlo, pero Robert no era cualquier persona. Es de mi entera confianza. Además, está haciendo efectiva la promesa de bailar una pieza de baile con ella.

"¿Y los demás?" pregunté a una solitaria Susana, la cual, estaba tan pálida que parecía haber visto a un fantasma.

"Archibald y Annie están bailando. Albert se excusó unos momentos. Loyd necesitaba su presencia en otro lugar" con el ceño fruncido y los ojos demasiado abiertos, Susana dirigió su mirada hacia mí "¿tú estabas al tanto de que ella estaría aquí?" suspiré incómodo mientras cerraba momentáneamente los ojos.

_Así que finalmente la vio,_ me dije.

"La respuesta que te dé no cambia en absoluto nuestra situación, Susana" con sus labios temblorosos, bajó su mirada al piso.

"Te veo muy tranquilo. ¿Acaso sabías que Candy estaría aquí? ¿por eso tu amiga usó la excusa de salir a tomar el fresco para apartarme de tu lado?" fruncí el ceño molesto y sorprendido.

_Su imaginación no conoce límites, _me dije y negué con la cabeza exasperado.

No tiene sentido responderle.

Diga la verdad o una mentira, ella no me creerá.

Hoy especialmente no me siento de ánimo para soportarla. Tengo asuntos más importantes dentro de mi cabeza como para darle cabida a sus celos, dicho sea de paso, sin fundamento.

"Contéstame, Terry" insistió.

Giré mi rostro violentamente hacia ella y susurré furioso para que sólo ella me escuchara.

"Estás enferma, Susana. Ya no quiero oírte decir estupideces" apretó sus labios y me observó con tanto rencor, que por un momento creí armaría una escena en medio del evento.

"Iré a tomar un poco de aire" con un gesto de sus manos, llamó a uno de los custodios y la llevaron hacia el jardín.

Pasaron varios minutos sin tener señal de Alisa o Robert.

Comenzaba a preocuparme, pero mi angustia escaló niveles más altos cuando lo vi solo platicando amenamente con un grupo de actores.

"¿Robert? ¿mi hermana no está contigo?" pregunté lo más casual que pude.

Por su expresión alarmada, adiviné inmediatamente que mi absurda máscara de calma no lo había engañado.

"Salió a jugar con unos niños al jardín. Creí que te había avisado" negué con la cabeza y me excusé con los presentes mientras aceleraba el paso hacia el enorme jardín.

Quería encontrarla cuanto antes.

No me agrada esta sensación de pesadez que gobierna mi pecho.

Llamé a Alisa varias veces sin obtener más respuesta que el silencio de la noche.

_Estoy exagerando. Ella está bien. Soy demasiado sobreprotector. Eso es todo_, me repetí esa frase una y otra vez mientras gritaba cada vez con más desesperación su nombre.

_¿Y si le pasó algo y no estuve a su lado para protegerla? _me sentía al borde de un ataque de nervios de sólo imaginar que pudo haberle sucedido algo malo.

Al llegar al área de la piscina, mi peor pesadilla se consumó frente a mis ojos.

Mi hermana, ahogándose e intentando por todos los medios respirar y mantenerse a flote.

"¡ALISA, TOMA MI MANO!" Susana se había arrastrado a través del pasto en un intento desesperado por alcanzarla, pero ella se encontraba muy lejos de su alcance.

Transcurrieron lo que sentí fueron los 5 segundos más largos de mi vida.

Corrí hacia ellas como si mi vida dependiera de ello, pero alguien mucho más rápido que yo se me adelantó.

Esa persona se tiró a la alberca, sacó la cabeza de Alisa fuera del agua y la llevó a la orilla donde yo la esperaba.

"Candy…" susurré anonadado mientras tomaba a mi hermana entre mis brazos.

"Colócala boca arriba. ¡Rápido!" torpemente asentí e hice lo que me indicó.

Mientras seguía sus instrucciones, creí que de un momento a otro, Alisa abriría sus ojos, me regalaría una de sus hermosas sonrisas, y después, la abrazaría contra mi pecho mientras le susurro que todo está bien. Que nada malo volverá a sucederle.

Pero nada.

Aun yacía inconsciente, y lo que es peor, sus labios _así como el resto de su piel_ se estaban tornando de un color azul mortecino.

_No… ¡No, por favor! Ella no._

"ALISA, PRINCESA ABRE LOS OJOS, ¡RESPÓNDEME!" la sacudí de los hombros, pero nada.

No había respuesta.

_Parece una muñeca que ha perdido el alma,_ pensé sin dejar de apreciar su semblante frío y apagado.

Candy se hincó a un lado mío y pronunció las palabras que tanto temía escuchar.

"No tiene signos vitales"

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Notas de la autora**

**¿Qué les pareció? espero les haya gustado. Por fin apareció Candy después de 5 capítulos de ausencia, pero como todo esta desde el punto de vista de Terry, y dada su situación, era complicado que apareciera desde antes jajaja.**

**Se que algunas esperaban que ella estuviese soltera y sin novio. Cumplí lo de soltera, pero sin compromiso, imposible. Me gusta la idea de verla seguir con su vida, aunque ojo, no estoy hablando de amor. Hay una gran diferencia. Eso de que viva con Loyd sin estar casada me fascina. En esa época era un super escándalo, por eso me pareció apropiado. Incluso la imagino vistiendo de pantalón como Coco Chanel.**

**Nos leemos pronto y trabajaré duro para tener actualizado pronto.**

**Besos!**


	8. Capítulo 7 Confesiones

**Creí que no lo tendría listo para este miércoles. Pero pude y aquí les dejo este nuevo capítulo. Siempre con muchos deseos de agradecerles sus cálidas palabras y pasión que imprimen en cada una de ellas. Es lindo ver que les transmito muchas emociones en lo que escribo.**

**Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado. Créanme que hubo una escena en particular que reescribí al menos 5 veces jajaja.**

* * *

**Capítulo 7. Confesiones**

En toda mi vida jamás he sentido este nivel de devastación.

Mi hermana, mi niña hermosa, yace inmóvil sobre el pasto.

No hubo nada que pudiera hacer por ella.

Fui incapaz de salvarla.

Mi corazón agoniza y no encuentro las fuerzas para reanimarlo.

Sacudo a Alisa por los hombros en un inútil intento por hacerla reaccionar, pero todo es en vano. Ella sigue dormida. Inerte. Ajena a mis suplicas y lamentos.

Soy plenamente consciente de los gritos lastimeros que salen despedidos de mi garganta.

No me importa cuantas personas escuchen mis alaridos.

Sin mi hermana, nada tiene sentido para mí.

Alguien _no sé muy bien quien_ pronuncia mi nombre una y otra vez.

Cruelmente, intentan apartarme de Alisa. Quieren distraer mi atención para alejarla de mi lado, pero con uno de mis brazos, aparto a esa persona y me aferro con fuerza al cuerpo de mi hermana escondiendo mi rostro en su pecho.

_¡Nadie me la quitará!_ pensé, sintiendo como las lágrimas fluían sin cesar a través de mis ojos.

Lentamente, levanté el rostro, cuando de la nada, dos pares de brazos me rodearon, tirando de mi con saña.

"¡SUELTENME!" grité al ver a mi hermana tendida en el pasto.

Sola.

En ese instante, enloquecí.

Nadie podía contener mi furia ni mucho menos mi tristeza.

Golpeé con mis puños a esas personas.

Ansiaba zafarme de ese férreo abrazo para volver al lado de Alisa.

Sin ella, me sentía completamente solo en este mundo.

_Ya no tengo a nadie por quien vivir. _

Con esa realidad frente a mis ojos, me paralicé y dejé escapar varios sollozos ensordecedores mientras caía nuevamente de rodillas al suelo.

La vida es cruel e injusta conmigo.

Una vez más, me arrebató a una persona amada, pero en esta ocasión, de manera contundente.

A Candy podía verla a distancia.

Lejos de mí, pero feliz con la vida que ha elegido.

A Alisa no.

Jamás podré volver a verla sonreír.

No escucharé el eco de sus alegres carcajadas, ni sus dulces protestas que saben disipar mi constante melancolía.

Golpeé con furia el pasto bajo mis rodillas una y otra vez, sin embargo, nada de lo que hiciera podría traerla de regreso.

De pronto, escuché las voces de mis amigos con demasiada intensidad.

Levanté la mirada, y los vi a un lado mío. Desolados.

"Terry, no existen palabras que consigan expresar mi pena en estos momentos" expresó Albert afligido.

Por primera vez desde que lo conozco, quise golpearlo.

Ansiaba que se tragara cada una de sus palabras, por muy cordiales que estas fueran.

Dios _si de verdad existe_ no puede ser tan cruel como para llevarse a un ser tan puro e inocente como mi hermana.

Si pudiera, cambiaría mi lugar con el suyo.

Mi vida carece de valor, la suya en cambio, es invaluable.

_¡Ella no puede morir!_

"¡NO MORIRÁ!" desconcertado, giré mi rostro hacia Candy.

Me sorprendió que mis pensamientos y los suyos fuesen tan parecidos.

Aun hincada a un lado de mi hermana, presionaba rítmicamente su pecho, al tiempo que le daba respiración a través de su boca.

No soy un experto en el área médica, pero estoy seguro de que jamás he visto a alguien aplicar una técnica semejante.

"Pero Alisa no tiene signos vitales… no hay nada que puedas hacer por ella" repuso Annie con mesura.

"¡Todavía hay esperanza!" espetó Candy con fiereza.

Se apartó unos segundos de mi hermana, y como si fuese habitual entre nosotros, tomó mi rostro entre sus manos con ternura.

Su mirada se fundió en la mía, y no hubo secreto que fuese capaz de ocultarle a mi alma.

El amor que nos profesamos años atrás, yace intacto dentro de su corazón.

Lo sé, porque extrañamente, ahora lo siento recorrer intempestivamente a través de mi cuerpo.

Es una especie de descarga eléctrica, un cosquilleo, un calor que me consume, y que a la vez, me hace sentir más vivo que nunca.

Completo.

Cerré los ojos, dejé escapar un suspiro, y en un acto completamente inconsciente, coloqué mis manos sobre las suyas al tiempo que nuestras frentes se unían.

Sentir su piel contra la mía, era una necesidad imperiosa que requería satisfacer.

Es nuestro lenguaje secreto.

Ella y yo tenemos la capacidad de comunicarnos sin palabras.

Este breve contacto, aligeró la sofocación que asfixiaba mi corazón segundos atrás.

Su presencia misma, me ayuda a considerar la posibilidad, de que traer a mi hermana de regreso de las garras de la muerte no es un deseo inalcanzable.

_¿Qué mágico influjo tienes sobre mí, Candy, que me haces creer que en este mundo no existen imposibles?_

"Terry, escúchame. Salvaré a Alisa. Confía en mí" susurró.

Su aliento mezclado con el perfume a rosas que desprende cada espacio de su cuerpo, fue el pretexto que necesitaba mi débil corazón para dar rienda suelta al inmenso amor que, a pesar de los años transcurridos, aun le profeso sólo a ella.

Incapaz de pronunciar una sola palabra, asentí sin despegar mi mirada de la suya.

Una parte de mí, deseó con fuerza que este momento jamás acabara.

Que el hilo que mantiene unidas nuestras almas, no se rompa jamás.

Decidida, Candy enfocó nuevamente su atención en Alisa y mis esperanzas revivieron.

Continuó masajeando su pecho, al tiempo que le daba respiración de boca a boca.

Este proceso lo llevó a cabo una y otra vez.

Una y otra vez.

Candy estaba resuelta en no dejar ir a mi hermana.

"Vamos, Alisa. Tienes mucho que vivir todavía. Tus papás aguardan por ti. ¿No quieres volver a verlos?" expresó Candy vehemente.

Un segundo después, todos fuimos testigos de un milagro.

Mi hermana abrió nuevamente sus ojos al tiempo que aspiraba bruscamente una gran bocanada de aire. Casi enseguida, comenzó a escupir el agua que le había impedido respirar segundos atrás.

El tono azulado que se dibujó en su rostro hacía unos instantes, comenzó a desvanecerse lentamente.

Aun se encontraba pálida, pero sus mejillas y labios, poco a poco se colorearon de un hermoso color rosáceo.

Sin perder tiempo, me quité el saco y lo puse encima de Alisa, la cual al verme, abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos.

"No llores…" acercó su mano a mi mejilla y retiró algunas lágrimas que seguían cayendo a través de mi rostro.

Con demasiado ímpetu quizás, la envolví entre mis brazos y la acerqué con ansiedad a mi pecho.

Mi única excusa plausible, es que necesitaba corroborar que esto no es un cruel sueño, sino mi dulce realidad.

"Perdóname. ¡Perdóname!" no podía dejar de disculparme con ella.

Quería decirle que no la volvería a dejar sola.

Que me encargaría de protegerla, pero no pude.

Las palabras se ahogaron en mi garganta.

Solo atiné a acariciar su cabello y a besar repetidamente sus mejillas rollizas.

"Necesitamos llevar a Alisa al interior de la casa" pronunció Candy y asentí.

"Aquí tienen estas mantas. Pueden hacer uso de cualquiera de las habitaciones" dijo Loyd colocando una frazada sobre los hombros de su novia.

Tan centrado estaba en Alisa, que no me detuve a analizar el intercambio de miradas que se suscitó entre ambos.

La salud de mi hermana era mucho más importante para mí en estos momentos.

Con ella en brazos, atravesé corriendo uno de los tantos pasillos de la inmensa mansión, entré en una de las habitaciones y la coloqué sobre la cama.

Todo su cuerpo temblaba violentamente. Temía que, por la baja temperatura del agua, pudiese generar una fiebre muy alta o alguna otra enfermedad de cuidado.

"Annie, ve con una de las mucamas y diles que traigan ropa seca para Alisa. Albert, Archie, necesitamos agua caliente y frazadas. Loyd, por favor, que prendan la chimenea. Necesitamos calentar la habitación, ahora" dijo Candy con severidad.

De inmediato, todos salieron de la habitación, dejándonos solos con mi hermana.

"Alisa, vamos a quitarte esta ropa" mi hermana me hizo un puchero pero accedió.

Gracias al calor natural del cuarto, los temblores de su cuerpo comenzaron a cesar.

"No van a tirar mi vestido ¿verdad?" reí aliviado.

_Ella está fuera de peligro, _me dije y quise volver a llorar.

Esta vez, de alegría.

"No, pero siempre puedo comprarte otro" la sonrisa se borró de mi rostro y puse un gesto más serio. Coloqué mis manos sobre sus mejillas y pegué mi frente a la suya "sentí que morí mil muertes. Si te hubiera perdido hoy, te habría seguido al otro mundo sin dudarlo" la voz se me quebró antes que terminara de hablar y escondí mi rostro en sus hombros angostos.

Me abrazó, y con ternura, besó mi cabeza al tiempo que acariciaba con una de sus manos mi espalda.

Me está dando ánimos, cuando soy yo el que debería hacerlo.

"Perdóname, Terry" susurró y levanté mi mirada hacia ella.

Con mi dedo índice, le di un pequeño golpe en la punta de su nariz.

En respuesta, sacó su lengua y suspiré aliviado.

"Aquí están estas prendas secas" Alisa giró su rostro hacia Candy y la observó con evidente sorpresa.

"¿Tú quién eres?" reí.

Mi hermana es demasiado sincera y espontánea en sus cuestionamientos.

"Ella es la persona que te salvó la vida hace un momento" asintió con una sonrisa al escuchar mi respuesta.

"Me da gusto verte fuera de peligro. Eres una niña muy fuerte" Candy se sentó a un lado de mi hermana, y sin dejar de sonreír, le ayudó a quitarse su vestido.

"Mi hermano es más fuerte. Algún día seré como él" respondió con orgullo y Candy se rio alegremente de su comentario.

_Esa risa. Hace tantos años no la escucho_.

La observé embelesado.

"¿Enserio?" como si nada hubiese pasado, Alisa asintió entusiasmada, mientras se dejaba vestir por Candy.

"¡Claro! Mi hermano es la mejor persona de todo mundo después de mi papi" dijo y bajé la mirada apenado mientras negaba con la cabeza.

"Debe de serlo si lo quieres tanto. ¿Qué edad tiene tu hermano?" con movimientos estudiados, secó el cabello de Alisa con una toalla, y después, la metió a la cama.

"Muchos. ¿Cuántos años tienes, Terry?" la mirada sobrecogida de Candy se clavó sobre mí.

"¿¡Tú eres su hermano?! Creí que eras su papá…" con una alegría poco propia de mí, me reí de ella "¿¡Te estás riendo de mí?!" hizo un mohín evitando mi mirada y me carcajeé aun más de ella.

Era como retroceder en el tiempo. Al Colegio San Pablo. Cuando yo era feliz y lo tenía todo sin saberlo.

_Que bien se siente reír junto con ella una vez más. Colmarme de sus miradas y silencios._

_La necesito. La amo._

"Si haces ese gesto, se te ven aún más las pecas. ¡Mona pecas!" al oírme, se abalanzó sobre mí como en el pasado.

"¡TERRY!" con sus puños, golpeó una y otra vez mi hombro.

"No te recuerdo tan pequeña, Candy. ¿Te encogiste?" un sonrojo profundo coloreó sus mejillas mientras levantaba su mirada hacia mí.

"Más bien tú eres el que creció demasiado. Mi 1.65 cm de estatura es perfectamente normal para una mujer de 25 años como yo" alzó su nariz indignada cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

Una ráfaga de viento se filtró por entre las ventanas abiertas, llevándome el aroma a rosas del perfume natural que envuelve cada centímetro de su cuerpo perfecto.

Si. Candy es una mujer que me invita al amor y al placer.

Encuentro sumamente erótico cada gesto, cada mirada, cada sonrisa, cada movimiento que realiza.

Toda ella es una diosa que me incita a desearla como no he deseado jamás a una mujer.

_¿Qué pensaría Candy si se enterara de los pensamientos que estoy teniendo con ella de protagonista? ¿Se escandalizaría como aquella vez que le robé un beso?_

La sonrisa se desvaneció de nuestros rostros en cuanto nuestras miradas se cruzaron.

Me faltó la respiración. No podía emitir una sola palabra coherente.

Es como si una fuerza divina, me hubiese arrebatado el don del habla.

No podía escuchar ni un sonido a mi alrededor.

En este espacio infinito, sólo existe ella. Nadie más.

Algo superior a nosotros mismos se apoderó de nuestra voluntad, subyugándonos sin remedio ante el cúmulo de emociones que se daban cita en una parte mucho más profunda que nuestro corazón.

Después de aquella dolorosa separación, creí que jamás la volvería a ver.

Que nuestros caminos nunca volverían a juntarse.

Imaginar que cada decisión que tomé después de ese momento, me llevó de nuevo hacia Candy, me obligaba a pensar que todo lo que he vivido hasta ahora, bien ha valido la pena.

Necesito tanto tenerla a mi lado, que pensar en dejarla ir otra vez, me duele demasiado.

El amor que siento por ella es tan intenso, que me gustaría poder abrir mi pecho y mostrárselo para que entienda que sin ella, soy un ente vacío.

Un ser incompleto.

"Por lo que veo, se conocen" el comentario de Alisa nos trajo bruscamente a la realidad.

Candy, nerviosa, clavó su mirada sobre mi hermana y le dedicó una dulce sonrisa mientras se sentaba a su lado en la cama.

"Estudiamos juntos en Londres hace muchos años. Mi nombre es Candice, pero mis amigos pueden llamarme Candy" traviesa, le guiñó un ojo a mi hermana, la cual, al oír su nombre, se sorprendió.

Sin despegar su mirada de su rostro, se hincó a su lado y la admiró con bastante curiosidad.

"¡Eres más bonita de lo que imaginé!" sonrojada, Candy parpadeó confundida.

"¿Me conoces?" extrañada por las palabras de mi hermana, nos observó intermitentemente intentando encontrar en mi mirada las respuestas que buscaba.

"¡Claro! Mi hermano me ha hablado de ti. ¿Sabes? él me dijo que…" antes que terminara de formular la frase, la interrumpí.

"Alisa, estás incomodando a Candy. Ven, recuéstate. Necesitas descansar" molesta, cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho al tiempo que un tierno puchero se dibujaba en su cara.

"¡No quiero dormir! Déjame platicar con ella. No te molesta, ¿verdad Candy?" condescendiente, le sonrió mientras me dedicaba una mirada inquisitiva.

Comenzaba a creer que mi hermana develaría mis más profundos secretos, cuando la oportuna presencia de un gato de angora blanco distrajo la atención de ambas.

Con agilidad, saltó sobre la cama y se restregó en el regazo de Candy sin dejar de ronronear.

"¡Qué bonito! ¿es tuyo?" Alisa adora los gatos.

Mis padres se resisten a comprarle una mascota, por la sencilla razón de que viajan constantemente al extranjero con ella.

Les parece cruel dejar solo al gato durante semanas, y aunque Alisa se ha rebelado al respecto, comparto la opinión de mis padres.

Sin poder resistirlo, mi hermana se acercó a él y comenzó a acariciarlo.

Curiosamente, el animal no hizo nada por huir.

Contrario a otros gatos, este se dejó mimar por ella.

"Si, se llama Tea" fruncí el ceño ante la mención de ese nombre. Tan parecido al de la yegua que tuve que vender para viajar a América; Teodora "me lo traje de Flandes cuando fui enfermera de guerra. Fue mi compañera y mi confidente durante esos difíciles años"

Mi corazón se contrajo al escucharla hablar.

Imaginarla en uno de los lugares más peligrosos durante la guerra, provocó en mí un miedo atroz.

"Disculpen la intromisión. Candy, necesito hablar contigo" dijo Loyd desde el marco de la puerta.

Por su expresión seria y contrariada, supuse que la conversación no sería agradable.

"Por supuesto. ¿Cuidas a Tea por mí, Alisa?" mi hermana le dedicó una enorme sonrisa y asintió mientras colocaba a la gata sobre su regazo.

Una vez solos, suspiré pesadamente y escondí mi rostro entre mis manos.

"Díselo" levanté la mirada y mi hermana me observó con intensidad mientras le hacía mimos a Tea detrás de su oreja.

"¿A qué te refieres?" puso sus ojos en blanco y miró hacia el techo con cierta impaciencia.

"Pues que no la has olvidado. Que aun la amas" refunfuñó como si su respuesta fuese demasiado obvia y yo muy estúpido para conjeturarla.

Cansado, apoyé mi espalda contra la cabecera de la cama y cerré los ojos.

"Ojalá fuera tan fácil. Cuando se es adulto, y además casado, la vida se vuelve muy complicada" ante su ceño fruncido, sonreí y alboroté su cabello.

Al cabo de algunos minutos, Alisa se quedó dormida esperando a Candy, la cual, entró en la habitación con una sombría expresión adornando su rostro.

"¿Está todo bien?" asintió y de inmediato percibí que me mentía.

Quise instarla a decirme la verdad, pero no estaba en posición de exigirle respuestas, así que opté por cambiar de tema.

"Esa técnica que aplicaste a Alisa fue sorprendente. Jamás había visto algo semejante ¿La aprendiste durante la guerra?" una sonrisa melancólica que jamás le había visto portar, se dibujó en su rostro.

"Si. Un médico la aplicó a un paciente en el pabellón que se me tenía designado. Tiene la creencia de que las compresiones torácicas, provocan una circulación artificial transitoria durante un paro cardiaco. Estoy segura que algún día el sector médico avalará su procedimiento. Gracias a él, Alisa hoy sigue con vida" dijo sonriente.

"No. Es gracias a tu esfuerzo y perseverancia. Gracias Candy" giró su rostro hacia mí y se sonrojó.

Apenada, desvió su mirada hacia uno de los ventanales que custodian la habitación.

Tuve la sensación de que después de su plática con Loyd, mi presencia le resultaba incómoda.

"No hagas esto, por favor" al oírla hablar con tanta tristeza, mi corazón dio un doloroso vuelco dentro de mi pecho.

"¿Agradecerte? Desde cuando es incorrecto hacerlo" susurré y de nuevo clavó su mirada sobre la mía.

"Sabes a lo que me refiero ¡Me miras como si me necesitaras en tu vida y es injusto! Tengo una vida hecha con Loyd, y aun así, tu…" sus puños temblaban mientras hablaba.

_Está furiosa conmigo._

De la nada, las palabras de Alisa emergieron y se colocaron en la parte frontal de mi mente.

_Díselo. Que la amas._

Su sabiduría va más allá de su corta edad.

Sin importarme el enojo que Candy transpiraba en cada palabra que pronunciaba, me puse en pie y me encaminé hacia ella. Acto seguido, tomé una de sus manos entre las mías y le sonreí.

"No puedo fingir que no te amo sólo porque sé que este momento está destinado a quedar en el pasado junto con nuestras memorias. Soy demasiado egoísta como para silenciar mi alma" musité y colocó sus manos y frente contra mi pecho.

"Después de nuestra separación, he vivido lo que he querido con la esperanza de ser feliz. Y lo he logrado con mucho esfuerzo; amo mi carrera, me apasiona mi trabajo como enfermera, disfruto cada día de mi vida, me fascina impartir clases a los niños en la casa hogar de Pony, y además, soy dichosa por tener a mi lado a un hombre que me ama como Loyd. Así que fue lógico que me diera la oportunidad de amarlo también" pasé saliva a través de mi garganta al oírla hablar.

Tuve la sensación de que era ácido lo que recorría mi tráquea, el cual, incineraba lastimosamente cada parte de mi cuerpo.

"Entiendo…"

Como si hubiese proferido un insulto hacia ella con mi respuesta, clavó su mirada furibunda sobre mi rostro y se alejó de mí.

"¡No entiendes nada! Ese es el problema. Estás tan enfrascado pensando en tu propio dolor, que eres incapaz de ver lo que tu presencia ha desatado en mi interior y en mi vida" contra su voluntad, empezó a llorar.

Sin mostrar un ápice de aflicción, retiró rudamente las lágrimas con su muñeca.

"Candy, si me dejaras explicarte que…" me acerqué a ella, pero como si mi presencia la repeliera, dio varios pasos hacia atrás al tiempo que extendía sus brazos defensivamente hacia el frente.

"No te me acerques ¡No quiero oírte! Ya me rompiste una vez el corazón. Me dolió tanto, que no creo poder soportar que me lastimes de nueva cuenta" farfulló.

Sin más espacio tras de ella, su espalda chocó con una de las paredes de la habitación y me observó desconsolada.

"Tienes razón en todo lo que me has dicho. Me lo merezco" susurré "me gustaría haber actuado diferente. Tener la madurez y la familia que tengo ahora, para saber que dejarte para casarme con Susana, sería el peor error de mi vida" dije sin dejar de observar cada cambio de expresión que se dibujaba en su rostro, cada lágrima que continuaba cayendo a través de sus blancas mejillas.

Me partía el corazón verla tan abatida por culpa mía. Pero esta plática era inevitable.

Ambos necesitamos enfrentar nuestro pasado para poder avanzar, con suerte, hacia un futuro que me gustaría fuese nuestro.

"Salvó tu vida. Perdió su pierna por protegerte…" masculló con dureza.

"¡Y YO SACRIFIQUÉ MIS SUEÑOS Y MI AMOR POR TI PARA VELAR POR ELLA!" grité, y justo en ese momento entró Albert, Annie y Archie a la habitación.

"En todo el pasillo se escuchan sus gritos" Albert cerró la puerta tras de sí mientras hablaba.

No podía callarme ahora, aunque quisiera.

Me sentía furioso y sumamente frustrado.

Continuaban castigándome por un delito que no cometí.

"Mi culpa es haberte ocultado el accidente de Susana a tu llegada a Nueva York. Mi única excusa es que sabía que te perdería en cuanto te enteraras. Me aterraba la idea. ¡Por eso callé y me disculpo por ello! Yo también perdí todo esa noche ¡Así que no me digas que no entiendo nada, cuando aún ahora sigo pagando por un delito que no cometí!" ambos nos miramos con furia.

Sin embargo, detrás de todos nuestros reclamos, se encontraba un amor lastimado a la espera de ser sanado.

"Están muy exaltados. De esa manera no conseguirán comunicarse como dos adultos maduros y civilizados" Archie se colocó en medio de los dos.

Nos observaba con reprobación y acritud.

Di un paso hacia atrás, apreté el puente de mi nariz y respiré hondamente.

Al instante, mis emociones comenzaron a mitigarse.

"Idealicé tantas ocasiones verte una vez más, que hasta perdí la cuenta. En mi mente, visualicé varios escenarios, y admito que fui demasiado optimista en cada uno de ellos. No está en mi naturaleza ser optimista, y aun así, me permití serlo en mis sueños" volteé hacia Alisa y la vi despierta.

Afligida.

Como pude, saqué fuerzas y le sonreí.

Inmediatamente saltó a mis brazos y escondió su rostro en mi cuello.

"Terry, yo…" suspiré profundamente y me giré hacia Candy.

Sea lo que sea que fuese a decirme, nunca lo sabré.

En ese momento, apareció inoportunamente Susana con Loyd tras de ella.

"Tu esposa te estaba buscando, Terry. Me pareció prudente traerla contigo" asentí lo más imperturbable que pude.

"¿Por qué no bajaste a notificarme nada? Sabes que no puedo subir las escaleras sola. Estaba sumamente angustiada por Alisa y a ti no te importó dejarme relegada" contrariada, se acercó a nosotros ignorando a los presentes.

"Lo se" frunció el ceño, y sin importarle la audiencia, subió el volumen de su voz.

"¿¡Lo sabes?! ¿¡Es todo lo que tienes que decir a tu favor?! Tu deber es cuidarme y velar por mi ¿¡Acaso ya lo olvidaste?!" la cólera de Susana creció ante mi indiferencia.

No tenía fuerzas ni mucho menos ánimo para hacer crecer una escena tan patética como esta frente a mis amigos, especialmente estando Candy presente.

"¿Te sientes bien para irnos, pulga?" le pregunté a Alisa y, disgustada, asintió.

Un doloroso nudo se instaló en mi garganta en cuanto caí en la cuenta que después de hoy, no volvería a ver a Candy.

Definitivamente, no es así como quería recordar mi reencuentro con ella.

Bajé la mirada al suelo y me armé de valor para verla por última vez.

Alcé mi rostro y me perdí de nuevo en sus hermosos ojos verdes.

Tan llenos de amor y dolor por un futuro que jamás podrá ser nuestro.

"¡TERRY!" volvió a gritar Susana, pero una vez más, hice acoplo de serenidad y la ignoré.

Mis amigos, incluidos Candy y su novio, nos observaban incómodos. Podía aseverar que hasta apenados por presenciar el arranque de locura de mi aun esposa.

"Siempre le grita sin razón a mi hermano como una loca histérica" dijo mi hermana ante la incredulidad de los presentes.

"¡Alisa!" la reprendí para que callara, pero al parecer, no tenía la intención de hacerlo.

"¡Si tu no te atreves a decir la verdad, lo haré yo! ¡Tu vida al lado de Susana es un infierno y lo soportas por la promesa que le hiciste a Candy!" abatido, bajé la mirada al suelo.

Finalmente, Alisa dijo lo que yo cobardemente no pude, aunque jamás podré culpar a Candy del infierno que yo mismo construí.

Estoy en el por decisión propia.

"¡Cállate!" gritó Susana.

La relación entre ellas siempre ha sido hostil, pero hoy, existe algo diferente en su manera de tratarse. Ese detalle que aun desconocía, me instó a prestarle más atención a ambas.

"¡No me voy a callar! No te tengo miedo a pesar de que fuiste tú la que me empujó a la alberca" habló sin derramar una sola lágrima.

_¿Escuché bien?_

Soy consciente de que Susana está mal emocionalmente, ¿pero a llegar a ese grado?.

Incrédulo y sumamente furioso, giré mi rostro hacia ella.

"¿¡QUÉ ESTÁ DICIENDO ALISA, SUSANA?!" gruñí entre dientes, sintiendo como la sangre hervía dentro de mis venas.

"Tu me orillaste a hacerlo. ¡Sólo tu tienes la culpa de que lo haya hecho! ¡Yo no soy responsable de lo sucedido sino tú!" aferró sus manos sobre mi camisa y me alejé bruscamente de ella.

"El infierno en que tú y tu madre convirtieron mi vida es una cosa. Con eso puedo lidiar. Pero que te hayas atrevido a dañar a la persona que más amo en este mundo, es imperdonable" instintivamente, puse a Alisa en brazos de Candy y me acerqué a Susana con un sólo objetivo; MATARLA.

Ningún ser humano ha despertado en mi estos instintos asesinos, excepto ella.

Nadie podía osar ponerle un dedo encima a mi hermana y vivir para contarlo.

Entendiendo las oscuras cavilaciones que me guían hacia ella, Albert y Archie me detuvieron antes que hiciera una locura.

"¡Suéltenme!" mascullé, pero mi cuerpo no hacía nada por librarse de los brazos que sometían cada uno de mis movimientos.

"No dejaré que hagas una tontería. Piensa en que Alisa esta sana y salva. Eso es lo único que debe importarte" como siempre, las palabras de Albert estaban cargadas de razón y me sosegaron.

Relajé los músculos de mi cuerpo y di dos pasos hacia atrás mientras pasaba desesperado mis manos por mi cabello.

"Susana. Necesitas ayuda. Conozco a personas que pueden ayudarte" la indulgencia en el tono de voz de Candy, empeoró la crisis emocional de Susana.

La vio con tanto odio, que distorsionó por completo las facciones de su rostro.

"TODO ES CULPA DE TERRY. POR SU CAUSA, MI CARRERA SE ACABÓ, Y JUNTO CON ELLA, PERDÍ MI MAYOR ATRIBUTO; MI BELLEZA. ESTOY INCOMPLETA POR CULPA SUYA. EL ME PERTENECE. NI TU NI NADIE ME LO QUITARÁ ¿¡ME ENTIENDES?! ¡ÉL ES MÍO!" tomó entre sus manos una figura metálica y la aventó con fuerza en dirección de Candy y Alisa.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, me coloqué delante de ellas y recibí el golpe en la cabeza.

"¡Terry!" la voz angustiada de mis amigos hizo eco en la habitación.

Sentía como la sangre escurría a través de mi mejilla, pero no le presté atención.

En este momento, me importaba algo mucho más importante que mi propio bienestar.

Giré mi rostro hacia mi hermana. Lloraba desconsolada por mi causa.

"Estoy bien, pulga. No llores. Me duele verte así" dudosa, asintió y le dediqué una diminuta sonrisa al tiempo que limpiaba con mis dedos las lágrimas que bañaban su rostro.

Consternado, enfoqué mi atención en Candy, la cual, se encontraba contrariada y afligida por la escena que, penosamente, acababa de presenciar.

Por un momento, creí que la figura metálica la había alcanzado a lastimar.

"¿Estás herida? ¿te golpeó en alguna parte?" negó en silencio y vacié mis pulmones completamente aliviado. Acto seguido, encaré a Susana, furioso "No te quiero volver a ver en mi casa ni cerca de mi familia. ¡Lárgate si en algo aprecias tu vida!"

"No puedes dejarme. Sacrifiqué todo por ti" repuso llorosa.

"¡BASTA DE TUS CHANTAJES! ¡QUISISTE MATAR A MI HERMANA! ¿¡De verdad crees que después de eso, seguiré viviendo contigo?! Ahora mismo te largarás a vivir con tu madre sólo con lo que llevas puesto" si algún día sentí simpatía y cariño por ella, eso se había acabado.

Susana y su madre se encargaron de ello.

Uno de los custodios de Albert entró por ella y la sacó de la habitación. Clamaba con histeria mi nombre una y otra vez a lo largo del pasillo.

La podíamos escuchar claramente a pesar de estar cada vez más lejos de nosotros.

Quise creer que este sería el inicio de mi vida sin Susana y Margot.

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Notas de la autora**

**Esa plática a solas con Terry y el como se enteran que Susana empujó a Alisa la reescribí varias veces. No quedaba satisfecha, pero por fin el resultado final me dejó sumamente complacida y espero a ustedes también.**

**Espero leerlos el siguiente miércoles pero no les aseguro nada, aunque no duden en que trabajaré duro para tener listo el siguiente capítulo pronto. Si les gustó mi historia déjenme un review. Besos!**


	9. Capítulo 8 Sin ti

**¡UFF! Trabajé arduamente para tener listo este capítulo el miércoles, pero llegado ese día, aun me faltaba la parte de la edición y pulida jajajaja así que prefería subirlo un día después, pero segura y satisfecha con lo escrito.**

**Espero que disfruten este capítulo, el cual, es ligeramente más largo que los anteriores. Nos leemos en los reviews!**

* * *

**Capítulo 8. Sin ti**

Suspiré lánguidamente.

Tenía la impresión de haber salido de una pesadilla demasiado larga.

Afortunadamente, el servicio de guardaespaldas de Albert se encargaría de llevar a Susana hasta casa de su madre.

Me evitaban seguir lidiando con ellas.

Estaba débil. Fatigado.

_No tengo un ápice de energía. _

_Emocional y físicamente estoy drenado._

Quizás se deba a lo ocurrido dos horas atrás; mi reencuentro con Candy después de 9 años, creer que Alisa estaba muerta, Candy salvando su vida, mi conversación con ella, y la gota que derramó el vaso, enterarme que Susana quiso asesinar a mi hermana por mi culpa.

Era demasiado.

Necesitaba cerrar los ojos y olvidar que estas horas tan amargas habían existido.

Merezco tener unos minutos de paz.

"Terry, lo que hizo Susana fue un intento de asesinato. Necesitas denunciarla a la policía antes que cometa un acto irreparable" escuché la voz condescendiente de Albert cada vez más lejana.

Giré mi rostro hacia él y todo lo percibí difuso.

Era parecido a estar viendo la escena en el fondo del agua, pero a través de un velo blanco.

De pronto, no fui capaz de seguir sosteniéndome en pie.

Gracias a la oportuna intervención de Archie, Loyd y Albert, no caí al suelo.

"¡Terry!" Candy gritar mi nombre enloquecida, fue lo último que escuché, antes de caer en un profundo letargo del que no pude escapar.

Un segundo después abrí los ojos.

Al menos, esa es la impresión que tuve.

Parpadeé un par de veces confundido al percatarme que la habitación en la que me encontraba, no la conocía.

Ajustar mi vista a mi entorno me costó trabajo, pero en cuanto distinguí con claridad los alrededores, me enderecé.

Mi cabeza me dolía demasiado. Levanté mi mano, e inmediatamente sentí una venda que rodeaba mi frente y mi nuca.

"¿Qué pasó?" pensé en voz alta y Albert estuvo a mi lado en un segundo.

"No te quites la venda, se puede abrir la herida" fruncí el ceño preocupado.

_¿Herida? _

Sin hacer audibles mis preguntas, Albert comprendió que no entendía dónde estaba ni que me había sucedido.

Nervioso, tomó una silla y se sentó a un costado de la cama.

"¿No recuerdas lo que pasó?" me tomé unos segundos antes de responder.

_¿Qué ocurrió?_ me pregunté y los recuerdos regresaron a mi mente uno tras otro como un mar embravecido.

"Si. Desafortunadamente lo recuerdo. ¿Dónde estamos?" respondí.

Albert suspiró aliviado.

La expresión sobrecogida de su rostro se suavizó al instante.

"Estás en mi Chalet. Me tomé el atrevimiento de avisarle a tu mayordomo que no dejara entrar a Susana a tu casa. Además, puse un servicio de vigilancia en tu propiedad que me avisará por si ella intenta acercarse. Espero no te molesten las atribuciones que me he tomado" negué lentamente con la cabeza.

"Por supuesto que no, Albert, al contrario, te lo agradezco. Y Alisa ¿cómo está?" pregunté inquieto al no verla por ningún lado de la habitación.

"Preocupada. Cuando te desmayaste, entró en pánico. Candy la tranquilizó y le dijo que sólo estabas débil por el golpe recibido. No se separó de ti en todo el camino. Fue hasta que se quedó dormida que Archie pudo llevarla a una de las habitaciones de la mansión" asentí más calmado.

Giré mi rostro hacia uno de los ventanales, y vi un deslumbrante sol filtrarse por entre las largas cortinas.

"Por lo visto estuve inconsciente varias horas"

"Perdiste un poco de sangre, producto del golpe que recibiste. Es normal que te hayas debilitado. Además, te hizo bien descansar" dijo.

Un deseo imperioso tomó presa a mi mente y mi corazón.

Ansiaba preguntarle a Albert por Candy. Saber dónde se encontraba y que estaba haciendo, pero por supuesto, me aterraba escuchar las respuestas que de antemano ya conocía.

_En momentos como este, lo mejor es vivir en la ignorancia_, me dije, y enterré la idea de inmediato.

La mujer que amo, parece estar destinada a no recorrer a mi lado el sueño que un día tuvimos de estar juntos para siempre.

"¿Qué harás con tu esposa?" la pregunta de Albert provocó que se dibujara en mi rostro una sonrisa irónica que no pude reprimir.

Comprendí que fui demasiado iluso al creer que mi historia con Susana, terminaría fácilmente como yo deseaba.

"Desde su accidente donde perdió la pierna, he vivido culpándome por todo lo malo que le pasa; desde su depresión, la represión constante de su madre, hasta su inestabilidad mental. Sumado a ello, tengo la sensación de que Candy me condena y exige a seguir al lado de una mujer que no amo, sólo por el inmenso sacrificio que ella hizo por mí. ¿¡Y lo que yo sacrifiqué esa noche, vale tan poco?! ¡Ya no puedo seguir con Susana, Albert! ¡Me rehúso!" bajé la mirada hacia el cobertor que me cubría y golpeé mis muslos con mis puños.

Una de sus manos se posó sobre mi hombro y levanté mi mirada hacia él.

Su gesto era afectuoso.

Sincero.

Tuve la extraña sensación de que él conocía mi sentir mucho antes que yo me atreviera a confesármelo a mí mismo.

Sin palabras, me instaba a continuar hablando.

Y lo necesitaba demasiado.

He vivido tantos años soportando el peso de mis malas decisiones pasadas, culpándome por toda la infelicidad que sembré a mi alrededor, que a penas ahora me doy cuenta de cuan hastiado me encontraba de mi vida.

"Denunciaré a Susana por intento de asesinato. No me importa el escándalo. Ya estoy cansado de vivir maniatado al pasado y a la culpa" con un gesto grave, Albert asintió.

"No estarás solo durante el proceso. Cuentas con todo el apoyo que mi posición puede ofrecerte, Terry" agradecí en silencio su incondicional ayuda "en cuanto a Candy, sé que sus palabras pueden parecer acusatorias, pero te aseguro que no es así" recargué mi cabeza contra el respaldo de la cama y cerré los ojos.

_El dolor de cabeza está matándome, pero el de mi alma es mucho peor, y para ese malestar, no hay medicina existente que pueda aliviarme._

"Se que estoy sumido en esta mierda por mi culpa, pero no era necesario que ella me hiciera sentir peor. Hago perfectamente ese trabajo sin su ayuda" molesto, pasé mis manos sobre mi cabello.

Mi tono de voz fue más áspero de lo que esperaba, sin embargo, Albert se mantuvo afable e impasible.

Su bonhomía era tan contagiosa, que aligeró mi oscuro estado de ánimo.

"Perdón, sé que ella también ha vivido momentos difíciles, pero…" negó con la cabeza y me sonrió.

"El dolor nos hace expresar nuestros pensamientos sin censura, Terry. Tanto tú como Candy, son seres vehementes e impetuosos por naturaleza. A veces para descifrar el verdadero significado de sus palabras, hay que saber leer entre líneas" confundido, clavé mi mirada sobre la suya a la espera de que continuara hablando.

Pero no lo hizo.

Hoy precisamente, Albert había decidido ser más críptico de lo habitual.

Se que un mensaje se hallaba oculto en cada una de sus palabras, pero, o yo estaba muy aturdido por el golpe, o era demasiado estúpido para adivinar cual era.

De pronto, la puerta de la habitación se abrió precipitadamente.

Con regocijo, vi a mi hermana correr hacia mí con su habitual sonrisa.

"¡Terry!" saltó a mis brazos y la envolví en un fuerte abrazo, al tiempo que suspiraba aliviado de ver su sonrisa intacta a pesar del trauma que vivió el día de ayer.

"¿Cómo te sientes? Deberías estar descansando" dije y puso sus ojos en blanco.

Enseguida, le di un pequeño golpe en su nariz con fingida molestia.

Ante mi dramatizada expresión, comenzó a reír con más intensidad.

"¡Te ves muy gracioso!" comentó divertida.

Indignado, crucé los brazos contra mi pecho.

"¿Estás insinuando que me veo feo?" con esa deslumbrante sonrisa que consigue iluminar mis días más oscuros, asintió. Acto seguido, la castigué con un ataque de cosquillas del que no se pudo escapar "¿te arrepientes por haber proferido semejante ofensa a tu hermano mayor?" pregunté sin dejar de reírme con ella.

"¡Si, sí! Me arrepiento jajaja. Mi hermano es el más guapo de todo el mundo" orgulloso de mi mismo, levanté la nariz triunfante.

"Así está mucho mejor" la sonrisa de Alisa se borró de su rostro en cuanto sus ojos se posaron sobre la venda que cubría parte de mi cabeza.

"¿Te duele mucho?" con una expresión sobrecogida, acercó temerosa su mano a mi cabeza.

"Ya te dije que soy muy resistente" ni mi fingido optimismo la convenció.

Molesta, desvió su mirada hacia la frazada bajo sus rodillas.

_A ella no puedo engañarla._

"Estaré en la sala por si me necesitan" Albert salió de la habitación, dándonos un poco de privacidad.

Una vez solos, levantó su cara, frunció el ceño y clavó su mirada colérica sobre la mía.

"¡La odio, la detesto!" mi corazón dio un doloroso vuelco dentro de mi pecho al percibir una emoción en su voz, con la que yo estaba muy familiarizado; el rencor.

_Un ángel como ella no debe albergar esos sentimientos en su alma._

"No la odies. Ella es una mujer enferma. No es capaz de distinguir entre realidad y fantasía" al oír mis palabras, la expresión de su mirada comenzó a suavizarse.

"¡Pero te lastimó! ¡Te alejó de la mujer que amas! ¡Por su culpa estás triste todo el tiempo! ¡Merece que caiga sobre ella todo el odio del mundo!" una lágrima rodó por su mejilla y antes que cayera sobre su ropa, la retiré con suavidad con uno de mis pulgares.

"Yo mismo tomé mis decisiones. Es gracias a ellas que estoy sumido en este agujero del que yo mismo debo aprender a salir. Es injusto culpar solamente a Susana de mis errores cuando ambos somos igualmente responsables" quiso interrumpirme, pero coloqué uno de mis dedos sobre su boca "Alisa, aun eres demasiado joven para comprenderlo, pero el destino es la suma de decisiones que tomamos como individuos. Yo tomé las mías y este es el resultado. La herida de mi cabeza sanará, pero si permites que te dominen sentimientos como el odio y el rencor, jamás podrás deshacerte de ellos. Te lo digo por experiencia propia" la furia de sus ojos fue sustituida por una emoción igual de profunda; la tristeza.

Con lentitud, extendió sus manos hacia mí y las colocó suavemente sobre mis mejillas.

"¿Odias a alguien?" preguntó con la inocencia propia de una niña de su edad.

Incapaz de verla de frente, bajé la mirada hacia la cama y suspiré hondamente.

Su pregunta tenía un trasfondo tan inmenso, que no supe por cual etapa de mi vida empezar mi oscura narración.

"He odiado a mucha gente a lo largo de los años. Aun ahora sigo haciéndolo. Por eso, sé que es un error permitirte que la aborrezcas. No te dejes envenenar como yo por ese sentimiento. Mejor siente compasión por Susana que se ha perdido en las profundidades de su mente"

No estaba seguro de que Alisa hubiese entendido mi mensaje en su totalidad, sin embargo, asintió y me envolvió en un cálido abrazo que mitigó el dolor que padecía mi alma desde hacía varios años.

Por breves instantes, consideré confesarle los pasajes más umbríos de mi vida, desde mi niñez hasta mi adultez, pero preferí callar. Mi hermana es demasiado pura como para mancillarla con mi oscuro pasado.

Cuando bajamos a la sala, Albert nos esperaba con un par de tazas de té de Rosa Inglesa y galletas caseras de chocolate, las cuales, Alisa se engulló avivadamente.

"Toma esta medicina para el dolor de cabeza. Necesitas tomarte una cada 12 horas" Albert me extendió una pequeña botella y asentí.

No fue necesario preguntar de parte de quien era el mensaje que me daba.

Aunque no estaba ella presente, sentí una grata calidez al saber que Candy se preocupaba por mí.

"¿Por qué Candy no viene?" fruncí el ceño ante el comentario de Alisa.

Sin poder evitarlo, me llené de alegría y esperanza al saberla tan cerca.

"¿Ella está aquí?" pregunté incapaz de contener mis palabras.

"Si. Candy me dio este vestido. Dormí en su habitación y me cuidó toda la noche" comentó Alisa con su habitual entusiasmo.

De pronto, la idea de que ambas estuvieron juntas platicando, me puso muy ansioso.

_¿Qué tanto fue lo que mi hermana le reveló a Candy? ¿Habrá cometido alguna indiscreción?_ me pregunté.

"Creía que ella vivía con Loyd" clavé mi mirada sobre Albert, pero este no dijo nada al respecto.

_¿Cómo debía interpretar su silencio?_

Lo peor de todo, fue que Albert no hizo nada por retomar el tema, al contrario, prefirió desviar mi atención hacia mi divorcio, la demanda contra Susana y los futuros problemas que podría enfrentar en mi carrera.

"Sr. Andley, el comandante de la policía ha llegado" dijo uno de los mayordomos.

"Hazlo pasar al estudio de la mansión principal. Infórmales a Annie, Archie y Candy que estén presentes" dijo y giró su rostro hacia mí "Terry, espero no te incomode que me haya adelantado en llamar a la policía. En estos casos, el tiempo es crucial" señaló apenado.

"Albert, agradezco inmensamente tu ayuda" indulgente, me sonrió al tiempo que dirigía su mirada hacia mi hermana.

"Alisa, personas de la policía seguramente te pedirán que relates lo que sucedió ayer por la noche con Susana, ¿podrás hacerlo?" con gesto serio, Alisa asintió sin titubear.

"Si en algún momento deseas parar, lo entenderemos y podemos posponer el interrogatorio para otro día, pulga" tomé una de sus manos entre las mías y me sonrió.

"Estaré bien" apretó mi mano contra la suya y asentí un tanto inseguro.

Ella posee una fortaleza de espíritu que yo desconozco.

Me habría gustado ser la mitad de fuerte que Alisa es, cuando yo tenía su edad.

_Quizás mi vida habría sido otra._

_Quizás…_

Cuando hicimos acto de presencia en el estudio de la mansión, Archie, Annie, Candy y el personal de la policía estaban presentes.

"¡Candy!" Alisa corrió a los brazos de Candy y se refugió en su abrazo.

Quien no las conociera, pensaría que se conocen de años atrás.

Cuando la vi abrazar a Alisa y sentarla sobre sus piernas mientras rodeaba su pecho con sus brazos, mi mente voló. Imaginé a Candy con un bebé en sus brazos. Un hijo nuestro, producto del amor que, a pesar de los obstáculos, sobrevivió y floreció en la adversidad.

_¡Vamos, Terry! Deja de soñar estupideces,_ me reprendí y regresé a mi realidad sin ella.

"Buenos días Sr. Andley"

Un hombre de mediana edad con un sobretodo caqui y sombrero tipo bombín, dio un paso hacia Albert, el cual, tomó asiento detrás de su impresionante escritorio con patas de cabriolé y superficie de mármol.

Con un gesto de su mano, nos indicó a todos los presentes que tomáramos asiento, y sin titubear, eso hicimos.

Después de que un par de mucamas repartieron café, Albert colocó sus manos cruzadas bajo su barbilla y empezó a hablar con un aplomo y fría cordialidad que le desconocía.

"Gracias por venir con tanta premura. Entiendo que tiene una agenda muy ocupada, Sr. Hammill, pero como comprenderá, mi familia no puede verse inmiscuida en ninguna clase de escándalo, y para ello, necesitamos el apoyo de un hombre con su vasta experiencia" dijo Albert alimentando el ego, de por si excesivo, de este hombre.

"Agradezco sus finas palabras Sr. Andley. No dude que cuenta con nuestra absoluta discreción. ¿Qué necesita de mí?" con un gesto impasible, Albert le sonrió al tiempo que apoyaba sus codos sobre la superficie del escritorio.

"Imagino que conoce a mi amigo Terruce Grandchester, aquí presente" con un gesto de su cabeza, el comandante de la policía me saludó.

"Por supuesto. ¿Quién no lo conoce a estas alturas? He de confesar que mi esposa y mis hijas son fervientes admiradoras suyas" su sonora carcajada hizo eco en todo el estudio.

Ninguno de los presentes entendimos el motivo de su risa.

Al ver que nadie lo secundaba en su bufonería, se aclaró la garganta y sorbió ruidosamente de su taza de café.

"Sr. Hammill, el día de ayer por la noche se suscitó un evento muy desagradable donde se vio involucrada la hermana de Terruce" Albert clavó su mirada sobre la mía cediéndome la palabra.

"Así es. Por ese motivo, quiero levantar una denuncia por el intento de asesinato que sufrió Alisa" al oír su nombre, mi hermana se bajó de las piernas de Candy y se refugió en mis brazos.

"¡Por Dios! ¿Qué ser tan monstruoso querría asesinar a esta criatura?" horrorizado, habló sin dejar de fruncir el ceño.

Llené mis pulmones de aire, tomé una de las manos de Alisa entre las mías y dirigí mi mirada hacia la única persona que me daba las fuerzas de enfrentarme al mundo entero; _Candy._

Sin dejar de observarla, pronuncié las palabras que convertirían esta pesadilla en mi amarga realidad.

"La demanda es en contra de Susana"

No creí que los ojos saltones del comandante pudiesen salirse más de sus órbitas. Ni mucho menos, que en la mirada de sus acompañantes se dibujara la incredulidad.

Con todo descaro, nos hacían notar que dudaban por completo de mis palabras.

"¿Qué dice? ¡Estamos hablando de una mujer! Y no de cualquiera, ¡sino de su esposa! Perdóneme Sr. Andley, pero no pienso ser parte de esta treta. Tengo casos serios que necesitan de mi atención" si no tuviera a mi hermana sentada sobre mis piernas, habría golpeado a este hombre en la cara.

"¿Está diciendo que somos mentirosos, Sr. Hammill?" al oír la pregunta de Albert, el hombre palideció.

En ningún momento Albert se mostró agresivo, al contrario, el tono de su voz se tornó cada vez más afable, pero su mirada escrutiñadora era otra historia.

No me sorprendió que el hombre y sus acompañantes se mostraran sobresaltados ante el gesto de mi amigo.

Tiendo a olvidar con facilidad que él es uno de los hombres más acaudalados y poderosos de este continente.

"No, bueno… es que… lo que alega el Sr. Grandchester es indefendible. Imaginar a una mujer impedida como su esposa pretendiendo asesinar a esta pequeña, es sencillamente insostenible" gruñó dando manotazos en el aire al tiempo que se ponía bruscamente de pie "Si me disculpa, no tenemos nada más que hacer aquí. ¡Vámonos!" bruscamente se puso en pie y con él, los hombres que lo acompañaban.

Dio dos pasos con dirección a la puerta del estudio, cuando de la nada, Candy se colocó sin temor alguno frente a él con sus puños fuertemente cerrados contra sus muslos.

"Terry no es ningún mentiroso ¡Usted no irá a ningún lado sin antes haberlo escuchado!" dijo con enérgica determinación.

"Candy, tranquilízate" el tono conciliador de Annie no consiguió aminorar el creciente enojo de su amiga, a la cual, jamás había visto tan indignada como ahora.

"¡Susana intento asesinar a Alisa! ¡Todos estuvimos presentes cuando lo admitió! Si yo no hubiese actuado a tiempo, le aseguro que ahora mismo estaríamos discutiendo esto en el sepelio de la hermana de Terry" abracé con fuerza a Alisa contra mi pecho y besé la coronilla de su cabeza.

_Pude haberla perdido_, me dije mientras sentía como la piel de mi cuerpo se erizaba ante esa idea.

Pasmado por las palabras de Candy, el hombre de poco más de 1,80 cm de estatura, dio dos pasos hacia atrás mientras repasaba nerviosamente con una de sus manos su barbilla.

Era difícil dudar de la vehemencia que Candy había impreso en cada una de sus palabras.

"Sr. Hammill, me parece que no tiene el placer de conocer en persona a mi hija adoptiva, Candice" Albert se puso de pie y rodeo los hombros de Candy en un claro intento de apaciguar su rabia.

"Encantado, Srta. Andley" aun aturdido, el hombre besó delicadamente la mano de Candy.

Ella se limitó a asentir mientras volvía a tomar asiento al lado de Archie y Annie.

"Todos nosotros estamos aquí para testificar contra la Sra. Grandchester. Además, Alisa le narrará como sucedieron las cosas si se lo permite" el comandante abrió varias veces su boca sin emitir sonido alguno.

"¿Usted pretende que yo sea el hazmerreír de todo Nueva York? Nadie tomará enserio el testimonio de una persona de 7 años de edad" disertó contrariado.

"Entonces sea el primero. Sólo porque la demás gente sea ignorante, no significa que usted también deba serlo ¿o sí?" el comentario de mi hermana dejó al comandante con la boca abierta.

Incrédulo y sin parpadear, tomó asiento frente a nosotros.

Su gesto severo fue sustituido paulatinamente por una sagaz sonrisa que no pudo reprimir.

"Es usted una señorita muy sabia a pesar de su corta edad" en el rostro del Sr. Hammill se dibujó una cálida expresión que suavizó sus duras facciones.

"Sólo digo lo que pienso. No considero que eso sea sabiduría, sino franqueza. Mis papis, al contrario, son las personas más cultas de todo el mundo" Alisa extendió sus manos a sus costados intentando ejemplificar a que se refería.

"Entonces, dime la versión de los hechos ocurridos el día de ayer, Alisa"

Con lujo de detalle, mi hermana empezó a narrar lo sucedido; desde que salió del salón para jugar al escondite con unos niños, el momento en que se detuvo cerca del área de las albercas, hasta la parte donde Susana se acercó a ella engañándola con la mentira de que su vestido se había roto, para después, empujarla al agua en medio de exclamaciones de odio hacia mí que, por la música que había dentro de la mansión, éramos incapaces de oír.

"Lamento escuchar la terrible situación en la que te viste envuelta, Alisa. Debiste estar muy asustada" repuso el comandante con sincera aflicción.

"Cuando me estaba ahogando si tuve mucho miedo, pero cuando desperté ya no tenía nada que temer. Mi hermano estaba conmigo. Con él estoy siempre segura" dijo sonriente.

"Hiciste muy buen trabajo, Alisa. Ahora ve con la mucama para que te lleve a jugar al jardín con Ethan y Rose" en cuanto mi hermana salió del estudio, la sonrisa del comandante desapareció.

"En mis años que tengo trabajando para el cuerpo de policía, jamás me he enfrentado a un caso semejante. Ahora que escuché de boca de la pequeña lo sucedido, no me queda duda de que la Sra. Grandchester necesita ingresar a un hospital psiquiátrico en calidad de urgencia. Desafortunadamente, nuestras leyes no están consideradas para castigar a una mujer distinguida como ella. Será difícil, sino es que imposible, conseguir una condena. El jurado usará su virtud femenina como un escudo para protegerla" el tono de su voz era grave.

Parecía estar hablando más para sí mismo que con nosotros.

"Usaré todo el poder que mi familia posee para que se ejerza la justicia, Sr. Hammill. No tenga duda de ello"

"Mi esposa Annie y mi prima Candy, estamos dispuestos a enfrentarnos al escrutinio público con tal de hacerle ver al juez y al jurado la verdad. No olvide que la virtud y salvaguarda de Alisa está en juego aquí, comandante" Annie tomó la mano de Archie y asintió decidida.

"El suceso se llevó a cabo durante el aniversario de la compañía Stratford en la mansión de Loyd Ainsworth. Él está dispuesto a cooperar con ustedes, a cambio por supuesto, de su discreción" ante la mención del nombre del novio de Candy, un doloroso nudo se instaló en mi garganta.

Comenzaba a familiarizarme con esa sensación.

Que patético es vivir acostumbrado a los golpes que da la vida y conocer la felicidad a través de sueños y fantasías.

"Es nuestro interés primordial mantener en secreto este penoso evento el mayor tiempo posible. No estamos al tanto de que tan perturbada está Susana, así que la vida de Terry y sus seres queridos está en riesgo también"

Antes de retirarse, el comandante nos aseguró que nos mantendría al tanto del avance de su investigación. Según él, el siguiente paso sería detener a Susana. Y conociendo a Margot como la conozco, armaría un escándalo mayúsculo, donde yo por supuesto, sería el villano en la historia de su hija.

Escondí mi rostro entre mis manos sin importarme ser observado.

Me apasiona mi carrera, pero es el último punto de mis angustias en estos momentos.

Mi preocupación primordial es el peligro en que he puesto a mis amigos.

No caí en la cuenta de ello hasta que Albert con sus palabras me lo hizo ver.

Susana en sus delirios mentales, puede intentar vengarse de mí a través de ellos.

Primero fue Alisa_. ¿Quién será después?_

Lánguidamente, levanté mi mirada hacia la única persona que no soportaría saliera lastimada por mi culpa; _Candy_.

_Si Susana la daña, no podría seguir viviendo conmigo mismo._

Lo único bueno de saberla de otro, es que Loyd la llevará lejos de Nueva York y del peligro que este lugar ahora representa para ella.

_Más que nada en este mundo, deseo tenerla a mi lado, pero si para protegerla necesito alejarla de aquí por cualquier medio posible, que así sea. _

"Está decidido entonces. Nos quedamos en Nueva York hasta que Terry y Alisa estén fuera de peligro. Mandaré una carta a la directora del hospital para anunciarle que…" Candy empezó a hablar.

Me levanté abruptamente del sillón y con toda intención la interrumpí.

_Me odiará después de lo que haré. _

_Con eso puedo vivir. _

_Estará lejos de mí, pero sana y salva._

"No necesito que te quedes por lástima. Fuiste muy clara ayer por la noche, así que ya puedes regresar a Chicago de donde nunca debiste salir. Te aseguro que en ese lugar no podré seguir trastornando tu vida con mi presencia" espeté con dureza.

"¿¡Qué demonios te pasa, Grandchester?! ¡te estás comportando como el adolescente inaguantable del Colegio San Pablo!" _seguiré con esta farsa aunque pierda a mis amigos. No claudicaré, después de todo, no soy ajeno a la soledad_.

"Si te estás comportando así por mis palabras de ayer, te piso una disculpa. Actué mal, desquité mi enojo contigo cuando en realidad iba dirigido a otra persona. Perdóname, Terry"

Estuve a punto de tragarme mis palabras. Quise decirle que no había absolutamente nada que perdonar. Que lo único que deseo es protegerla del mal que podría caer sobre ella por mi culpa, pero me detuve.

No debía ser tan egoísta.

Por una vez en mi vida, quería hacer algo bueno por ella, aunque en el proceso, yo mismo termine por matar la poca estima que siente por mí.

"Tus palabras llegan demasiado tarde. Además, no las necesito. Fuiste muy clara. Ahora soy yo el que te pide que te vayas. No te quiero volver a ver ¿¡no lo entiendes?! Tu mera presencia me altera" me vio con desprecio.

Lágrimas comenzaron a escurrir a través de sus mejillas, pero antes que se diera el tiempo de retirarlas, salió del estudio sin mirarme siquiera.

Archie y Annie la siguieron al instante.

Me queda la satisfacción que después de presenciar mi actuación, los tres se irán de Nueva York para no regresar jamás.

_Perfecto. Al menos estarán lejos del alcance de Susana y su locura._

"¿Tanto la amas que prefieres su desprecio, Terry?" sorprendido, giré mi rostro hacia Albert "Ya te lo dije, para comprenderte, hay que saber leer entre líneas. Para mi fue evidente que toda esta farsa que montaste fue para alejar a Candy de Nueva York. Temes que Susana pueda dañarla también. ¿Me equivoco?" incapaz de responderle bajé la mirada al suelo completamente abatido.

_Yo mismo me di el golpe de gracia con mis palabras,_ pensé al tiempo que me sentaba en uno de los sillones y escondía mi rostro en mis rodillas.

"Tu silencio es la respuesta que necesito. Aunque creo que fuiste innecesariamente duro con ella. Candy es una mujer muy fuerte" susurró sentándose a un lado mío.

"Yo no soy fuerte como ella. Si algo le pasa por mi culpa, no me lo podré perdonar jamás. Esta es la única manera que ideé para alejarla de aquí. No me importa que me aborrezca. Prefiero vivir con esa carga en mi consciencia" silencio.

Albert se limitó a colocar su mano sobre mi espalda y brindarme incondicionalmente su apoyo.

Al carecer de motivos para alargar mi estadía en la mansión de los Andley, preferí retirarme. Tenía que poner distancia con Candy antes que mi fuerza de voluntad claudicara y le pidiera de rodillas que me disculpara por lo cruel de mis palabras, pero que era la única manera que conocía para alejarla del peligro.

"Me dio mucho gusto conocerte, Alisa. Cuídate mucho ¿está bien?" Candy se puso en cuclillas frente a mi hermana y la envolvió en un fraternal abrazo.

"Dime algo, Grandchester. ¿Es verdad todo lo que dijiste en el estudio?" susurró aprovechando la distracción de Candy y mi hermana.

"¿Acaso importa?" respondí con aspereza.

"A mi si" resignado, bajé la mirada y negué discretamente con la cabeza "entonces Annie tenía razón. Ella fue capaz de ver tus verdaderas intenciones detrás de tu máscara de adolescente frustrado" no pude reprimir una carcajada ante sus últimas palabras.

_Adolescente frustrado, que descripción tan acertada._

"Hiciste llorar a Candy una vez más. Te habría golpeado para que te tragaras cada una de tus palabras de no ser porque Annie me detuvo. Ella me hizo entender el porque de tu actitud. ¿De verdad así quieres recordar tu reencuentro con ella? Si tu le dijeras el motivo de tus palabras, te aseguro que ella…" empezó a hablar, pero lo interrumpí abruptamente.

"¡Lo se! Pero jamás me perdonaría que Susana o alguien la lastimara por causa mía, además, no tengo la fortaleza para verla todos los días del brazo de Loyd y saber que no tengo el derecho siquiera a mirarla" murmuré.

"Te entiendo mejor de lo que crees, pero si necesitas algo, lo que sea, Albert se queda en Nueva York un par de semanas." estreché su mano y me dio un par de golpes en la espalda antes de encaminarse hacia Candy y Annie.

Sin mirar atrás, me dirigí a mi automóvil donde Hans me esperaba con la puerta abierta.

Cuando Alisa entró, guardó un pedazo de papel en uno de los bolsillos de su vestido y asomó su cabeza a través de la ventana al tiempo que ondeaba su mano en el aire y le gritaba a Candy que se cuidara. Que le escribiría pronto.

Durante el trayecto a casa, Alisa se sentó sobre mis piernas y me platicó emocionada de los juegos que inventó con Ethan y Rose, lo bien que la pasó con Annie y lo mucho que le simpatizó Candy.

"Quería salir con ella mañana a comer un helado, pero no será posible. Me dijo que se va hoy mismo a Chicago con Annie y Archie" aquel conocido malestar que se instaló en mi pecho, comenzó a supurar nuevamente.

No la volveré a ver.

Debería alegrarme. Cumplí mi objetivo.

Nadie puede culparme por hacer lo que considero correcto.

"¿Estás bien?" sonreí por inercia y clavé mi mirada sobre ella.

"¿Cómo sentirme mal si la persona que más adoro en este mundo está aquí conmigo?" su mirada inquisitiva me observó en silencio durante un par de segundos.

Indiferente, giró su rostro hacia las concurridas calles de la ciudad y permaneció sumida en un mutismo que no fui capaz de descifrar.

Al cabo de varios minutos, recargó su cabeza sobre uno de mis hombros, y con una de sus manos, acarició distraídamente una de mis mejillas.

Jamás volteó a verme. Aun así, su gesto me reconfortó más que cualquier palabra.

En días como hoy, me gustaría que mis emociones pudiesen apagarse unos instantes. Ansiaba tanto dejar de sentir todo tan intensamente, que la necesidad de gritar, golpear a alguien y llorar, se apoderó salvajemente de mi interior.

Cuando llegamos a casa, tal cual Albert me informó, vislumbré al ejército de guardaespaldas que custodiaban mi casa y sus alrededores.

Afortunadamente, el comandante de la policía manejó el caso de Susana con la mayor discreción posible, aun así, fue inevitable que algunos reporteros comenzaran a especular acerca del fuerte sistema de seguridad que protegía mi casa o de la ausencia de Susana en cada una de mis salidas.

Estoy consciente de que algún día se filtrará la verdad en los tabloides.

Debía estar preparado para cuando ese momento llegara.

Durante las semanas que estuvo Albert en Nueva York, lo vi con la frecuencia que su trabajo se lo permitía.

Era un cambio agradable platicar con él acerca de su vida y no de mis interminables problemas.

Incluso me confesó que Gia lo había impactado profundamente.

Que hacía muchos años no sentía ese nivel de atracción por una mujer.

Para fortuna de mi amigo, parece ser enteramente correspondido.

Mi compañera de trabajo, la cual es bien sabida se niega a aceptar el cortejo del sexo opuesto, ha aceptado en más de una ocasión sus invitaciones a comer en el Chalet.

Tan entusiasta estaba Albert por querer impresionarla, que él mismo la hizo de chef en cada una de esas ocasiones.

Me llenó de gran regocijo saberlo.

Incluso cuando llegó el momento de que él regresara a Chicago, prometieron seguir en constante comunicación por medio de cartas.

Nada me daría más gusto que verlos felices, y porque no, juntos.

Son excelentes personas que se encontraron en el tiempo y momento exacto.

Tuve la sensación de que vería más a menudo a Albert por Nueva York.

Con su partida, mi vida regresó a su habitual simplicidad.

Sumado a ello, mi insomnio no mejoraba en nada la situación; la policía no conseguía dar con el paradero de Susana y su madre, y eso me preocupaba bastante.

Es como si se hubiesen esfumado de la faz de la tierra.

No estoy intranquilo por mi, sino por Alisa y mis padres, los cuales, hoy mismo llegaban de su largo viaje por Escocia.

"¡Mami, papi!" Alisa corrió a los brazos de mis padres en cuanto los vio cruzar el umbral de la entrada.

Mi madre llenó de besos el rostro de Alisa, mientras que mi padre, más mesurado, le hizo cariños en el cabello y las mejillas.

"Espero su viaje de regreso haya pasado sin contratiempos" dije "Lleva las de té al salón Wilfred, por favor" en silencio, asintió e hizo lo que le indiqué.

"Afortunadamente, Terry. ¿Tú como has estado? ¿Susana está con Margot?" preguntó mi madre mientras la buscaba con su mirada.

Mi padre se percató de mi silencio.

Tomó entre sus brazos a Alisa y frunció el ceño, preocupado.

"¿Sucedió algo en nuestra ausencia? No es propio de ti tener un ejercito de guardaespaldas como ahora" suspiré hondamente.

Me preparé durante semanas para esta conversación, y aun ahora, no se como iniciar esta plática que pondrá de cabeza a mi familia.

"Lo mejor será que tomen asiento" mis padres asintieron visiblemente agitados.

Cuando empecé a relatarle a mis padres el intento de asesinato de Alisa, los pormenores de la situación de Susana y la desaparición de ella y Margot, mis padres _aunque en especial mi madre_ se pusieron frenéticos.

"Alisa, mi cielo. Mientras yo estuve lejos, tú... No puedo siquiera imaginarlo" mi madre envolvió a mi hermana entre sus brazos.

Necesitaba cerciorarse de que Alisa estaba sana y salva.

"Estoy bien mami. Candy me salvo" al escuchar ese nombre, mis padres fijaron su vista sobre mí y asentí en respuesta a su pregunta silenciosa.

"Actualmente es novia de Loyd Ainsworth, anfitrión del aniversario de la compañía Stratford. Gracias a su pronta intervención, no ocurrió una tragedia" musité lo más tranquilo posible.

"Esa jovencita ha salvado a mi familia dos veces. No me alcanzará la vida para agradecerle que haya ayudado a Alisa. Y tú Terruce, ¿cómo estás realmente?" bajé la mirada al suelo y fui incapaz de contener mi desesperación.

Las palabras que tanto ansiaba guardarme para mí mismo para no angustiarlos innecesariamente, salieron despedidas de mi boca una tras otra sin pedir permiso; desde mi aflicción de volver a ver a Candy después de 9 años, hasta las crueles palabras que usé para alejarla de Nueva York en pro de su seguridad.

"Mi Terry. Lamento tanto que hayas pasado por todo esto tú solo" mi madre me envolvió en un cálido abrazo al tiempo que depositaba mimos sobre mi cabello.

Este acto tan simple, derrumbó todos mis escudos. Necesitaba tanto el apoyo de mi madre, que respondí su gesto como si mi vida dependiera de ello.

"Los enormes sacrificios que has hecho se verán recompensados. Estoy segura de que la vida te está deparando algo maravilloso. Ten fe"

No quería que mi madre planteara promesas irrealizables.

Siempre tiendo a imaginar el peor escenario, sin embargo, en estos momentos sus palabras eran el alimento que mi alma desesperanzada demandaba.

Quería aferrarme con todas mis fuerzas a esa falsa invitación a la felicidad que tanto anhelaba.

Mi padre por su parte estaba furioso.

Caminaba como león enjaulado de un lado a otro profiriendo maldiciones e injurias contra Susana y su madre. De tener a la policía enfrente, habría descargado toda su frustración contra ellos, alegando con un sinfín de improperios el porqué aún no tienen noticias de ellas.

Afortunadamente, podía contar con mi madre para sosegarlo, la cual, después de platicar largamente con él en el jardín, lo tranquilizó.

"Nadie que ponga en peligro la vida de mis hijos, puede seguir con vida" susurró ronco por el enojo antes de dirigirse con Alisa y mi madre hacia su casa.

No habían dado dos pasos lejos del umbral de la estancia, cuando empecé a extrañar a mi hermana. La casa necesitaba de su alegría para sentir nuevamente la calidez que le faltaba a este lugar que de pronto me pareció frío.

Muerto.

Iniciaba el mes de septiembre y mi padre ya se había dado a la tarea de agilizar los trámites de mi divorcio. Según él, existían grandes posibilidades de que todo estuviera listo antes que terminara el año, y lo que es todavía mejor, no necesito viajar a Paris, lugar donde actualmente puedo obtener un divorcio que llaman, express.

Oportunamente, recibí una invitación de Robert en la que me ofrece participar en una obra de teatro, que por supuesto, no iba a rechazar.

Necesitaba trabajar y ocupar mi mente en algo para dejar de pensar en Candy y la cruel despedida que yo mismo ejecuté.

Mis padres no estaban del todo de acuerdo con mi decisión, pero no planeaba encerrarme a cuatro paredes esperando a que Susana decidiera hacer su acto de aparición.

_¿Y si eso nunca sucedía?_ No me detendría a averiguarlo.

Seguiría con el ritmo actual de mi vida, y eso incluía, verme con mi editora en un restaurante para afinar los últimos detalles de mi libro _Nocturno,_ que esperaba saliera a la venta el próximo mes de noviembre, así como verme con Robert en el teatro de la compañía para platicar acerca de la siguiente puesta en escena en la que me invita a participar.

Cuando llegué al teatro lo hice una hora más temprano de lo acordado.

Mi reunión con la editora terminó más rápido de lo que esperaba.

No había una sola persona en el lugar, así que me paré en medio del escenario y comencé a ensayar las líneas de una obra que tenía un lugar muy especial en mi corazón; Romeo y Julieta.

Mi primer protagónico.

_"__¡Ojos míos, lancen su última mirada! ¡Brazos, den su último abrazo! Y ustedes, ¡oh, labios!, puertas del aliento, sellen con un legítimo beso el pacto sin fin con la acaparadora muerte ¡Brindo por mi amada! ¡Oh, sincero boticario!, ¡tus drogas son rápidas!... Así muero ¡con un beso!_"

Al terminar de recitar una de mis líneas predilectas, escuché el aplauso de una persona al lado mío. Giré mi rostro hacia mi costado esperando encontrarme con Robert, pero cual fue mi sorpresa que ante mí se encontraba una sonriente Susana.

"Sublime como siempre, Terry. Fue en un escenario como este donde me enamoré noche tras noche de ti. Tan apasionado del teatro, tan resuelto a convertirte en el mejor actor de todos" la apariencia de Susana no distaba mucho de la última vez que la vi meses atrás, pero algo en su mirada despertó varias alertas en mi interior, a las cuales, debí haber escuchado.

_¡Peligro!_ gritó mi mente.

"¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?" pregunté mirando a mi alrededor en busca de la persona que la trajo tan cerca del escenario.

_¿Llegó hasta aquí sin ayuda? Imposible._

"Te he seguido todo este tiempo. Soy tu esposa. Mi deber es estar a tu lado. Aunque has sido malo conmigo, Terry. Mal esposo" la voz de Susana se tornó aguda como la de una niña pequeña.

"Necesitas ayuda, Susana. Estás enferma. Déjame ayudarte" susurré y di un paso lentamente hacia ella.

"Yo debí haber sido la mejor actriz de nuestro tiempo. Julieta sería mi primer gran protagónico. Yo debería haber actuado contigo a partir de esa noche y no Karen. Mi madre siempre me lo dijo. Me recomendó alejarme de ti, pero no hice caso. Ella siempre tuvo la razón en todo, por eso estoy aquí, ¡para enmendar ese error!" de entre sus ropas sacó un revolver y frenética lo apuntó hacia mí.

"No empeores tu situación, Susana. Guarda esa arma, por favor" Susana no escuchaba una sola de mis palabras.

Parecía estar atrapada sin escapatoria dentro de su mundo trastornado, el cual, era comandado por Margot.

"Mi madre me dijo que Candy siempre sería un estorbo, por eso yo… yo quería matarla por ti, ¡por nosotros!" gritó emocionada. Como si lo que estuviese diciendo fuese un acto por el que debiera ser premiada "Pero ella se fue y echó todo mi plan a perder… mi mamá se enojó mucho conmigo por eso" de momentos, Susana parecía una niña temerosa. Incluso se expresaba como una, pero otras veces, se tornaba muy agresiva.

Ella era una bomba de tiempo que explotaría de un momento a otro.

"Pero hoy… ¡tú te atreviste a verla en público! A CANDY. ME engañaSTE con ella Y ESO JAMÁS TE LO VOY A PERDONAR. MORIREMOS JUNTOS. COMO ROMEO Y JULIETA. SEREMOS FELICES PARA SIEMPRE" repuso con excesiva felicidad.

_Me vio con mi editora en el restaurante_, pensé, pero no hubo nada que pudiera decir para hacerla entrar en razón.

Por inercia, extendí mis manos hacia el frente para defenderme.

En cámara lenta, la vi levantar el arma hacia mí, apretar el gatillo, proferirme palabras que no alcanzaba a comprender, para después, caer pesadamente sobre el suelo de madera al tiempo que sentía como todo el calor de mi cuerpo me abandonaba para concentrarse en mi hombro izquierdo.

De la nada, cada momento importante de mi vida llegó a mi mente; desde mi nacimiento, la reconciliación de mis padres, la llegada de Alisa, hasta mi reencuentro con Candy, así como mis crueles palabras de despedida… sus lágrimas y la última mirada llena de desprecio que me regaló.

Era como ver una película a color y con sonido.

Donde yo era el protagonista y el espectador.

Tenía la impresión de estar sumiéndome en un agujero oscuro del que no podía salir, sin embargo, aún me encontraba dolorosamente consciente, aunque tenía la extraña sensación de que la vida se me escapaba a través de mis dedos.

Enloquecida y delirante, Susana se dejó caer al suelo y se arrastró junto a mí con el revolver aun en sus manos.

"_¡El veneno, por lo visto, ha sido la causa de su prematuro fin!... ¡Oh, ingrato! ¿Te fuiste sin dejar una gota amiga que me ayude a seguirte? ¡Besaré tus labios!... ¡quizá quede en ellos un resto de ponzoña que me ayude a morir!" _recitó las líneas de Julieta y me besó sin que yo pudiera detenerla.

No tenía el control de mi cuerpo.

Las fuerzas me abandonaban y no podía hacer nada al respecto.

_Candy. ¡Candy! No quiero morir sin decirte una vez más que te amo._

_"__¡Oh, daga bienhechora! Esta es tu vaina. ¡Enmohécete aquí y dame la muerte!_" colocó el revolver sobre su sien derecha y el rugido del disparo fue lo último que escuché antes de sumirme en la oscuridad.

Todo el cuerpo me duele.

Desde los dedos de mis pies, hasta la punta de mi cabello.

No sabía que morir fuese tan doloroso.

Creía que una vez muerto, toda dolencia humana e inhumana terminaba, pero no es así.

_Sigo sintiendo dolor. ¿Estoy vivo entonces? ¿Por qué? ¿Para qué?_

Al abrir los ojos, me sorprendió verme rodeado de una profunda negrura.

_¿Estoy ciego?_ pensé.

Inmediatamente me deshice de esa teoría al percatarme como poco a poco, mi vista se acoplaba a la oscuridad que me rodeaba.

Intenté ponerme en pie, pero un agudo dolor en mi hombro izquierdo me lo impidió.

"¡TERRY!" oí a mi madre gritar histérica mientras se colocaba a un lado mío.

Jamás la había visto con el rostro tan enrojecido e hinchado por el llanto.

"¿Mamá?" aspiró fuerte con la nariz y asintió al tiempo que me dedicaba una triste sonrisa.

A su lado apareció mi padre con el mismo semblante.

"¿Cómo te sientes, mi cielo?" preguntó.

"Adolorido. Confundido. ¿Qué pasó?"

"Susana te disparó. Creímos que te perdíamos. Los guardias del teatro escucharon los disparos y te socorrieron, pero ya habías perdido demasiada sangre" la voz se le quebró a mi padre antes que terminara de hablar.

Con demasiada claridad, recordé la escena.

Susana enloquecida apuntándome con un revolver, reclamándome una infidelidad que sólo existió en su mente.

"¿Susana está bien?" pregunté débilmente.

No necesitaron hacer audible su respuesta.

La deduje antes que se atrevieran a decirme lo que yo ya sabía. Después de todo, se suicidó frente a mis ojos.

_No pude hacer nada por ella._

"No es tu culpa, Terry"

No habría poder humano que me hiciera creer en semejante mentira.

"Duque de Grandchester, disculpe la interrupción" el Sr. Hammill entró a la habitación, el cual, al verme despierto, suavizó ligeramente sus tensas facciones "que gusto verlo despierto Sr. Grandchester. Desafortunadamente, aun no tenemos noticias de ella y necesito hacerle algunas preguntas" fruncí el ceño al oír sus palabras.

_¿De ella? ¿Se refieren a Margot?_

"El no sabe nada aun, comandante. Le pido mesura, por favor. Mi hijo aun se encuentra en estado delicado de salud" espetó mi padre molesto.

Pero fue el llanto desesperado de mi madre mientras cubría su rostro con sus manos temblorosas lo que me contrarió.

"¿Qué sucede?" pregunté.

"Antes de morir, la Sra. Susana ¿le reveló algo que debamos saber?" repasé en mi mente cada segundo de ese terrible momento, pero no encontré ningún dato que pudiese serle de utilidad al comandante.

"No. Estaba delirante. Hablaba incoherencias y frases sueltas de Romeo y Julieta. ¿¡Alguien me pude decir que está pasando?!" proferí inquieto.

Mis padres se colocaron cada uno a un lado mío y tomaron mis manos, pero fue el comandante de la policía el que finalmente se decidió a hablar.

"Lamento informarle que su hermana ha desaparecido. Creemos Margot Marlowe está involucrada" mi respiración se detuvo al escuchar esas terribles palabras.

_¿¡Qué?! ¿¡Alisa desapareció?!_

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Notas de la autora**

**Tenía muy claro como debía terminar este capítulo, por eso es más largo que los anteriores.**

**Agradezco infinitamente a todas aquellas personas que me dejan sus bellos comentarios. Son un hermoso aliciente que me impulsa a esmerarme en cada capítulo, aunque obviamente, es imposible darle gusto a cada uno de ustedes que me piden ciertos aspectos que quizás jamás pasarán en mi fic, como por ejemplo, hacer que Candy se quede con Albert. Lamento decepcionarlas, pero es Terryfic, pero agradezco la propuesta.**

**Espero que repriman sus deseos de gritarme y sean como siempre cordiales en sus reviews jajajajaj créanme que a veces hasta miedo siento de abrir sus comentarios. **

**Les mando muchos besos y nos leemos, si trabajo rápido, el miércoles, pero no les aseguro nada.**


	10. Capítulo 9 Sólo tú

**Tantos reviews aquí y en Wattpad me abruman de una manera totalmente positiva. Ni en mis sueños más locos creí que mi historia sería tan bien recibida por ustedes, aunque claro también recibí comentarios muy ofensivos en un principio, que afortunadamente han cesado. No soy ingenua, sé que mi historia no gustará a muchos por la psicología de los personajes principales, pero llegar a la agresión no es cool jajajaja. **

**Cómo el capítulo anterior, sabía como debía terminar este también.**

**Espero de corazón que sea de su agrado y me dejen sus reviews.**

* * *

**Capítulo 9. Sólo tú**

**_Candy_**

_10 de Julio de 1923_

No consigo concentrarme en nada de lo que hago.

Durante nuestro breve encuentro, Terry impregnó con su presencia hasta la parte más profunda de mi alma, y ahora sin él, no se como conseguir que todo mi ser en su totalidad funcione correctamente.

_¡Me asusta la intensidad de mis emociones! No es normal que en tan sólo unos minutos vuelva a enamorarme irracionalmente de él. Lo necesito y no quiero hacerlo, porque ahora sé, que jamás podré tenerlo._

Aunque no deseo que mis acciones dependan de su presencia o ausencia, para mí ya es demasiado tarde.

Sin Terry me siento incompleta, vacía.

No puedo ignorar las abrumadoras sensaciones que despertó en mí. Intentar hacerlo era parecido a querer sobrevivir sin beber agua en absoluto. Es sencillamente imposible, pero debo intentarlo aunque me lleve toda una vida conseguirlo.

_Él ya no me ama._

Con dolorosa precisión recuerdo las frases que salieron de su boca ese día en la mansión de mi familia. Fue una herida sobre mi corazón que jamás desaparecerá.

_No te quiero volver a ver ¿¡no lo entiendes?! Tu mera presencia me altera._

Sus palabras me trastornaron por completo.

Una larga semana ha pasado desde entonces.

El viaje en tren de regreso a Chicago duró casi 27 horas, fue un doloroso deja vu de uno similar que hice 9 años atrás.

En esos tiempos, era una adolescente de 16 años que volvía a casa con los sueños rotos y el corazón destrozado.

Ahora, a mis 25 años, experimento exactamente lo mismo; la soledad, aquella vieja melancolía, y también, la desolación que nuestro rompimiento me dejó, la cual, me orilló a enlistarme como enfermera de guerra 6 meses después de mi llegada a Chicago.

Recuerdo que la Srta. Pony, la hermana María, Albert, Annie y Archie, se opusieron rotundamente a mi decisión. Con diferentes palabras me decían lo que yo ya sabía, pero que, en esos años me negaba a reconocer.

_Es tanto el dolor que sientes por haber perdido a Terry, que no piensas con claridad_, decían.

_¡Tonterías! Él está en mi pasado. Yo tomé la decisión de dejarlo. ¡Además, estoy bien! Soy enfermera y mi deber es ayudar a la gente que me necesita,_ eso les respondía entre sonrisas que me obligaba a dibujar en mi cara.

Ahora que lo veo en perspectiva, era yo a la que intentaba convencer con una mentira ensayada que ocultaba la verdad.

No me arrepiento de haberme enlistado en la guerra, pero admito que esa experiencia marcó mi vida para siempre. Los horrores que me vi obligada a sobrellevar durante esos años, no los he podido superar del todo.

Tener la muerte tan cerca, y verla directamente a la cara, es una experiencia que jamás se olvida.

Hasta la fecha sigo sufriendo pesadillas al respecto.

Me despierto sobresaltada, sudorosa, y algunas veces, con unas náuseas tan espantosas que sólo consigo sosegar hasta que vacío por completo mi estómago.

En medio de tanta muerte, la aparición de Tea en unas trincheras, fue el remanso de paz que necesitaba para no dejarme llevar por la desesperanza que deja como consecuencia la guerra.

Era una gatita de no más de 2 meses de edad.

Estaba tan pequeña y desnutrida, que pude guardarla en uno de los bolsillos de mi uniforme durante varias semanas.

En cuanto la vi completamente blanca como un copo de nieve, recordé a Teodora, la yegua de Terry. Inmediatamente supe en honor a quien le pondría su nombre.

_Vaya que es copiona usted, Srta. Pecas. Podría ser más original ¿no cree?_ seguramente eso diría Terry con el tono sarcástico que lo caracteriza.

Esa falsa memoria provocó que riera alegremente por primera vez en meses, a pesar de la hecatombe que moraba los alrededores de mi pequeña tienda de campaña, la cual, fungió como mi casa durante los casi 3 años que estuve en Flandes.

Creo que estuve a punto de morir varias veces. No lo se. Después de todo, me encontraba en uno de los lugares más peligrosos de la guerra, pero la suerte, el destino o Dios, no permitieron que fuese alcanzada por balas perdidas o que me encontrara lejos justamente cuando una zona que solía frecuentar era bombardeada.

Desafortunadamente no todos corrieron con la misma suerte que yo.

Vi morir a jóvenes enfermeras y doctores frente a mis ojos con la esperanza de una segunda oportunidad que jamás llegó. A muchos de ellos los llegué a considerar mis amigos.

Enterré a tanta gente, que perdí la cuenta cuando regresé a Chicago.

Irónicamente, de esa amarga experiencia saqué lo que sería mi filosofía de vida a partir de ese momento en adelante; vivir con intensidad cada segundo sin arrepentimientos, y sobre todo, ser feliz.

Esa sería mi meta diaria.

Ya no estaba en consideración seguir lamentándome por lo que tuve con Terry, lo que fue y pudo ser.

Finalmente he sido capaz de valorar mi ahora, y él, ya está atrás, junto con todos nuestros recuerdos del Colegio San Pablo.

Como debe de ser.

_Finalmente soy capaz de seguir adelante con mi vida, _pensé y vislumbré un futuro prometedor.

A las pocas semanas de llegar de la guerra, empecé a trabajar en el hospital Augustana, amplié mi círculo social y salí con compañeros del trabajo a bailar en varias ocasiones. La pasaba tan a gusto que me olvidaba de la hora y llegaba a casa sólo a darme un baño y arreglarme para ir al hospital.

Lo más sorprendente de todo no fue el ajuste que hice en mi vida, sino darme la oportunidad de abrirle mi corazón al amor nuevamente cuando conocí a Loyd.

Recuerdo que nuestro primer encuentro fue bastante atropellado, por no decir desagradable y he de admitir que por culpa mía.

Meses antes de decidir enlistarme como enfermera de guerra, Albert tuvo la idea de presentarme por segunda ocasión en sociedad como hija suya, aunque esta vez, el evento fue liderado por él mismo.

_En ese tiempo, no alcanzaba a comprender la insistencia de Albert en incluirme dentro de una familia que tanto me repudiaba._

_Recuerdo que creí erróneamente, que lo hacía para distraerme. _

_Que quería ayudarme dentro de lo posible a sacar a Terry de mi cabeza._

_En mi estúpida necedad, continuaba diciéndome a mí misma que no hacía falta. _

_Que yo ya lo había olvidado._

_"__Luces hermosa Candy" sonreí ante la galantería de Albert mientras bailábamos en medio del salón rodeados de toda la familia Andley, pero me limité a guardar silencio._

_Quizás él esperaba una respuesta sardónica de mi parte, sin embargo, los reporteros tomando fotos de nosotros constantemente, llevaron a mi mente muy lejos de Chicago._

_¿Verá Terry las fotos en el periódico? ¿Qué pensará cuando lo haga? ¿Vendrá a verme?_

_Me enojaba conmigo misma por mi debilidad._

_¡No le interesas! Eligió a Susana mucho antes que llegaras a Nueva York. _

_En su nivel de prioridades, tú no existes, Candy._

_¿Cuántas veces necesita romper tu corazón para que entiendas que él no te ama como tantas veces te llegó a decir en sus cartas?_

_"__Eres muy joven para ser padre, Albert, y más aun, de una muchacha tan bella" dijo una voz profunda que me sacó de mis oscuras cavilaciones._

_Al girar mi rostro, vi a Loyd por primera vez. _

_Sería mentirosa si dijera que su atractivo físico me dejó indiferente, pero en esos momentos, mi corazón estaba demasiado ocupado intentando expulsar a Terry como para permitirme dejar entrar a alguien una vez más._

_"__Loyd, que gusto verte" Albert lo envolvió en un fraternal abrazo. En ese entonces, Loyd tenía tan sólo 19 años de edad "Candy, permíteme presentarte a Loyd Ainsworth. A pesar de su juventud, es uno de los socios más importantes de los bancos de nuestra familia" dijo con orgullo._

_"__Encantada de conocerlo, Loyd" dije con una falsa sonrisa._

_"__Un placer conocerla, Srta. Andley" besó mi mano sin retirar sus ojos de color casi violeta de los míos "Albert jamás le hizo justicia a su belleza con su descripción. Ahora me doy cuenta que mi amigo se quedó corto de palabras" su franca sinceridad me heló._

_Me sentí incómoda con sus halagos. _

_No provenían de la persona que mi corazón y yo necesitábamos._

_¡No es Terry!_

_"__Discúlpenme, iré a atender a los invitados. Con permiso, Loyd" no le di tiempo a ninguno de los dos para detenerme._

_Rápidamente, me escabullí por el jardín, trepé el árbol más alto y me refugié en sus ramas el resto de la velada._

Sonreí amargamente al recordar ese suceso.

Loyd jamás fue grosero conmigo ni mucho menos irrespetuoso.

Ahora puedo admitir que mi turbación se debió a su presencia.

Me impactó su mirada, su sonrisa, su franqueza, pero en esos momentos, no estaba preparada para aceptarlo.

Años después volví a verlo.

Yo tenía 20 años y la guerra recién había terminado.

El país era un pacífico caos.

Se respiraba una paz irreal, tanto, que la creencia popular decía que una nueva guerra se desataría.

Yo no hacía caso a la paranoia _aunque bien fundamentada_ de la gente.

Me había prometido a mi misma ante la tumba de mis compañeros y amigos que perdieron la vida en la guerra, incluido Stear, que cada segundo de mi vida contaría.

Me sentía eufórica.

Feliz.

Cada color que percibían mis ojos era hermoso. Penetrante. Cálido. ¡Vivo!

Los olores del pasto recién cortado, del viento, de la lluvia, jamás los había percibido tan intensamente como ahora. Incluso los rayos del sol filtrándose a través de las nubes mientras se mezclan con la neblina matutina, parecían escenarios sacados de un cuento fantástico.

_Nadie sabe lo que tiene, hasta que lo pierde_, dice continuamente la hermana María.

¡Y qué razón tiene!

Tan acostumbrados estamos a la naturaleza que nos rodea, a nuestra libertad, que sólo conocemos su valor una vez que nos vemos privados de ello.

Una tarde cuando regresaba a mi departamento después de una larga jornada de trabajo, me topé sorpresivamente de frente con Loyd.

"¿Candy?"

_Esos ojos de color casi violeta los conozco_, me dije al tiempo que un sonrojo coloreaba mis mejillas.

"Tanto tiempo sin verlo, Loyd" sonrió al escuchar mi formalidad.

"¿Me recuerdas? Es un honor, pero por favor no me hables de usted. Para ti soy solamente Loyd" mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza dentro de mi pecho.

Por alguna razón desconocida, me regocijaron sus palabras.

"Está bien, Loyd" tomó mi mano como aquella vez durante mi presentación y la besó sin apartar sus ojos de los míos.

"Me alegra ver que aquellas sombras que oscurecían su mirada han desaparecido. Por fin veo en ellos la alegría y vivacidad que tanto enorgullece a Albert" sonreí y bajé la mirada "perdóname. ¿Te incomodé?" negué con la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír.

"Parece que soy un libro abierto" dije.

"Si, pero también soy bueno leyendo a las personas. No me quites crédito. Entiendo que ahora es poco prudente por la hora, pero ¿aceptarías salir a comer conmigo mañana?" preguntó y me di el lujo de tomarme unos segundos antes de responderle.

"Siempre y cuando no te moleste la comida del hospital" su sonrisa se tornó más amplia al oír mi respuesta.

Esa maravillosa rutina se repitió un par de meses, hasta que platicar una hora en el hospital ya no era suficiente para nosotros. De pronto se convirtió en nuestra costumbre salir a comer a restaurantes ubicados a lo largo y ancho de Chicago, ir a bailar, ver alguna película, o bien, estar en su casa donde él mismo me agasajaba preparándome algún manjar.

Tan feliz me sentía, que no percibí en que momento transcurrieron tres años.

Mi amistad con Loyd creció a tal grado, que ya no estaba a gusto sin su compañía.

Lo extrañaba.

En mi vida, sólo he tenido esta conexión con una persona; _Terry_.

Me sentía orgullosa de mi misma.

Podía pensar en él, pronunciar su nombre, e incluso, contarle a Loyd cada ínfimo detalle de nuestro pasado juntos, sin sentir esa añoranza que tanto oprimió mi corazón durante años.

Estaba extasiada de mi progreso.

En cuanto a los verdaderos sentimientos que Loyd me profesaba, yo los tenía claros.

Iban más allá de la amistad y en más de una ocasión me lo hizo saber sin rodeos, pero yo temía que si la relación no funcionaba como esperábamos, perdiera su valiosa amistad.

Paciente, respetó mi sentir, pero yo bien sabía que él no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente.

Su perseverancia era una de sus tantas cualidades.

"No sabía que repudiaste un tiempo ser una Andley" dijo mientras me acompañaba caminando hasta mi departamento, aunque como cada vez que estábamos en la calle, un par de guardaespaldas nos seguían de cerca "Albert jamás hizo mención de ese detalle"

"Albert es un caballero, jamás develaría mis más oscuros secretos" reí. En ese momento él tomó mi mano y depositó un beso sobre mi palma sin una razón en especial.

Me gustaba cada minúsculo gesto que me dedicaba.

Podía pasarme horas con él sin sentir el paso del tiempo.

"Tienes razón" dijo sin soltar mi mano y seguimos caminando.

Se había vuelto una agradable costumbre entre nosotros tocarnos.

"En cuanto a ser una Andley, asumí la errónea idea de que representaría un obstáculo en mi vida y mi carrera. Que, por el estatus de mi familia, nadie me tomaría enserio. Ahora, después de todo lo que viví en la guerra, me doy cuenta lo afortunada que soy. Más allá del apellido, cuento con una familia que me quiere y protege. Sobre todo, que me acepta. Además, Albert me deja vivir como yo deseo. Soy afortunada. No todos tienen esta dicha" silencio.

Abruptamente detuvimos nuestro andar y levanté la mirada hacia él.

Loyd, que siempre derrocha confianza, ahora se veía taciturno.

Preocupado.

"¿Dije algo malo?" pregunté súbitamente preocupada "¿Loyd?" lentamente clavó su mirada sobre la mía.

Parecía estar buscando en mi alma una respuesta a una pregunta que aun yacía nublada dentro de mi mente.

Un segundo después, me vi envuelta en sus brazos, mientras que sus labios, acariciaban con frenesí los míos.

Mi sorpresa radicó en que respondí su gesto exactamente con la misma intensidad.

_¿Qué es esta calidez que siento en mi pecho? ¿Amor tal vez?_

No me preocupé en encontrar la respuesta.

Me bastó con saber que su beso me hizo feliz, y por supuesto, sin remordimiento alguno me dejé llevar.

Nuestra relación no entró dentro de los estándares normales que la sociedad marcaba. Ambos éramos conscientes de ello.

Durante los dos años y medio que fuimos novios, vivimos intermitentemente entre su casa y mi departamento como cualquier pareja casada, hasta que un día Loyd me propuso vivir en su casa permanentemente.

Nuestra relación tan liberal escandalizó a ambas familias, sin embargo, tanto él como yo éramos adultos. Estábamos decididos a vivir nuestra vida como quisiéramos sin importarnos en absoluto las habladurías sin sentido de la gente.

Con el tiempo, he aprendido que lo más importante es darle gusto a mi corazón, no a los demás.

Mientras no le haga daño a nadie, ¿por qué privarme de hacer algo que me hace feliz? ¿Sólo por qué soy mujer no tengo derecho a elegir otro camino que no sea el matrimonio?

La Srta. Pony y la hermana María reprobaron mi decisión, pero jamás me dieron la espalda.

Confiaban en mi buen juicio y yo les agradecí su confianza.

Me sentía preparada para enfrentar el mundo a su lado, excepto para casarme con él.

No estaba lista aún.

Loyd siempre respetó mi manera de pensar, y a pesar de saber que mis continuas evasivas lo lastimaban, no cambié de opinión.

_Ya llegará el momento. Quizás más adelante. Por ahora así estamos bien_, me alegaba a mi misma.

Ahora sé que intentaba convencerme en vano de algo que jamás sucedería.

"Tengo que asistir a un evento en Nueva York. Es el aniversario número 40 de la compañía Stratford y como socio es mi deber estar presente, además de que soy el anfitrión este año" dijo casualmente mientras le ayudaba a quitarse el saco.

"¿Quieres que vaya contigo?" bajó la mirada tan rápido hacia mí, que sin querer lo rasguñé del cuello "perdóname ¿te lastimé?" dije preocupada al ver su gesto de dolor mientras colocaba su mano sobre su cuello.

De pronto, una traviesa sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, y al tiempo que envolvía mis hombros con sus brazos, caímos abrazados sobre la cama.

"Con un beso tuyo, el dolor de mi cuello desaparecerá como por encantamiento divino" susurró en mi oído enviando un agradable cosquilleo a cada parte de mi cuerpo.

"¿Ah sí?" respondí y le seguí el juego.

Creé un camino de besos en su cuello, e hice mayor énfasis en el área donde yacían los 3 rasguños enrojecidos.

Sonidos guturales muy suaves se originaron en lo más profundo de su garganta, al tiempo que sus manos comenzaron a dibujar las formas de mi cuerpo.

El fervor de su roce era tan intenso, que me abrumaba la devoción y el amor que me profesaba.

"Te amo, Candy" un pinchazo de dolor perforó mi corazón de manera contundente.

Esa herida no desaparecería jamás.

"Bésame" dije y como si de una orden se tratara hizo lo que le pedí.

"Creo que dejamos una plática pendiente" lo vi a través del espejo mientras empezaba a arreglarme para ir a trabajar.

"Es cierto. Es culpa tuya que me distraiga tan fácilmente. Eso no sucede con frecuencia" se colocó detrás de mi y depositó un casto beso sobre uno de mis hombros "¿me acompañarás a Nueva York, entonces?" asentí con una sonrisa.

"Por supuesto que si. Eres mi novio. Quiero acompañarte a todos los viajes que me sean posibles. No te librarás de mi tan fácilmente ¿eh?" me sonrió, sin embargo, una emoción que no supe descifrar ensombreció su mirada "¿sucede algo?" giré mi rostro y me puse de pie frente a él.

"Nos encontraremos con Terry Grandchester allá. Es uno de los invitados de honor junto con su esposa" dijo.

"¿Y?" respondí indiferente sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

"Hace 9 años que no lo ves" con toda la seguridad que poseía en esos momentos, le dije que no había nada de que preocuparse.

Ahora sé que pequé de soberbia.

Tan pronto como puse un pie en Nueva York, me tuve que tragar cada una de mis palabras.

A donde quiera que mirara había una pancarta anunciando su próxima película, los tabloides hablaban de él, incluso los volantes que circulaban por la ciudad tenían su rostro impreso.

Tal parecía que todo estaba confabulado en mi contra para comprobar que en verdad Terry ya era parte de mi pasado como me he jactado en decir varias ocasiones.

Cuando llegó el momento de hacer mi aparición en el evento de la compañía Stratford, yo era un manojo de nervios.

Si Loyd se dio cuenta de ello, imaginó que se debía a que me encontraba ansiosa por enfrentar a los medios.

_Que lejos estaba de la realidad._

En mi lista, ellos eran la menor de mis angustias. El número uno sin duda alguna era él. Terry.

"Luces bellísima. Seré la envidia de todos" dijo mientras que con una de sus manos me daba una vuelta como bailarina para admirar desde todos los ángulos el vestido que me regaló "No te preocupes. Estaré a tu lado todo el tiempo. No dejaré que nadie te falte al respeto" Loyd besó mis labios y nos preparamos para hacer nuestra entrada al evento que cambiaría mi vida por completo.

Coloqué mi mano sobre su brazo y empezamos a descender las escaleras de mármol mientras que los reporteros, cegaban nuestro camino con los flashes de sus cámaras.

No podía ver nada. Ni siquiera los escalones bajo mis pies.

Era gracias a Loyd que me desplazaba hacia la planta baja con una seguridad que distaba mucho de mi verdadero sentir.

Las rodillas me temblaban tanto que parecían hechas de gelatina.

Aunque buscaba a Terry discretamente entre la multitud, no conseguía divisarlo y no sabía como sentirme al respecto.

La mirada de Loyd se mantuvo fija en mí todo el tiempo.

Me admiraba casi con adoración y resultaba abrumador el amor que me profesaba.

No perdía detalle de cada cambio de expresión que se dibujaba en mi cara, pero en cuanto giré a mi derecha, vislumbré a la persona que hasta hace unos instantes, creí se encontraba en mi pasado.

_Terry._

Sólo me bastó verlo para que me olvidara por completo de la presencia de Loyd.

Todo lo que he vivido hasta ahora, mi trabajo y mi vida en Chicago, dejaron de importarme.

Ahí estaba él a unos metros de distancia de mi, viéndome con una expresión tan impasible, que durante un momento tuve la impresión que no me había reconocido.

Recuerdo que le sonreí.

Quería decirle tantas cosas con una sola mirada, que ignoré al mundo que me rodeaba.

Este espacio infinito que nos envolvía sólo a nosotros dos, sería nuestro para siempre.

Nadie, ni siquiera Susana, el destino, ni la vida misma, podría arrebatárnoslo jamás.

Pese la enorme distancia que existía entre ambos, lo percibía tan cerca que juraría era capaz de oír los rítmicos latidos de su corazón, los cuales, susurraban una melodía a mis sentidos que sólo él y yo éramos capaces de escuchar.

_No. Es mucho más profundo que eso. _

Nuestra propia piel era un estorbo. Su alma y la mía deseaban tocarse, pero nuestros cuerpos mismos se lo impedían.

_¡Qué sensación más sublime! _

_Destruye todo a su paso; pasado, presente, futuro. Crea un camino de incertidumbre, sin embargo, jamás me he sentido más viva como ahora._

Estoy en sintonía perfecta con este ser, el cual, sin la necesidad de tocarlo, me hace sentir su calidez, y eso a su vez, me ayuda a experimentar una paz que sólo en su presencia soy capaz de disfrutar.

Este nivel de intimidad va más allá del acto físico del amor que conocí con Loyd.

Traspasa y rompe barreras autoimpuestas.

Incluso ahora mismo siento el inmenso amor que Terry me profesa recorrer cada minúscula parte que conforma mi cuerpo, reescribiéndolo de modo que mi ser por completo se adapte únicamente a él y a nadie más.

No tengo una explicación lógica para lo que mi corazón, mi alma y mi cuerpo experimentan en estos segundos infinitos que deseo perduren para siempre.

Ahora comprendo que jamás lo dejé de amar, al contrario, lo amo tanto que incluso esa palabra de cuatro letras, no consigue abarcar el cúmulo de emociones que una simple mirada suya despertó en mi interior con abrazadora intensidad.

Físicamente ha cambiado. Se le ve más alto. Más apuesto.

Los panfletos jamás le hicieron justicia a su perfección, la cual, no puede pertenecer a este mundo, pero la expresión de sus ojos es la misma que recuerdo de nuestros años en el Colegio San Pablo.

Tan gentil. Tan vulnerable. Tan cálido.

Mi Terry. Mi amor.

Quise dar un paso hacia él. Necesitaba tocarlo. Sentirlo entre mis manos, pero fue el ruido de la música, así como el brazo de Loyd presionando con fuerza el mío, lo que me trajo bruscamente a una realidad donde yo no tenía cabida en la vida de Terry.

No tengo muy claro lo que sucedió después.

Me sentía tan abrumada por lo sucedido en mi mente y en mi corazón momentos atrás, que no pensaba con claridad.

Parecía una autómata que actuaba por inercia.

No recuerdo si sonreí, si vi a la cámara o si abracé a Loyd. Mi mente se desconectó de la realidad y me costó trabajo enfocarme nuevamente en mi presente al lado de mi novio.

"¿Qué te sucede?" susurró Loyd en mi oído mientras que los flashes de las cámaras me deslumbraban.

No le respondí inmediatamente.

Giré mi rostro en dirección a Terry y presencié una escena que me recordó cual es mi lugar en su vida; lo vi a él con una niña en brazos dándole vueltas en el aire mientras que Susana los admira sonriente. Complacida.

La imagen de una familia feliz. Perfecta.

_Debe ser su hija, es idéntica a él,_ pensé.

El continuó con su vida sin mí. Como debe de ser.

Susana sacrificó todo por él. Es justo que, en respuesta, él se haya enamorado de ella.

"Estoy mareada. Los flashes de las ca﷽﷽﷽﷽﷽﷽﷽﷽es de las cámaras me aturdieron bastante" musité quedamente para que sólo Loyd me escuchara.

Él enseguida agradeció a los reporteros, personal de seguridad los guió a la salida mientras que nosotros nos perdimos de vista de todos al hacer una elegante escapada al jardín.

Necesitaba respirar aire fresco.

De pronto tuve la sensación de que las paredes del amplio salón se cerraban a mi alrededor.

En cuanto estuvimos lo suficientemente alejados del evento, me quité los zapatos y me dejé caer al suelo mientras colocaba mi rostro entre mis rodillas.

_Respira Candy. Sólo estarás aquí unas horas. Puedes hacerlo,_ me dije, pero no me sentí capaz de pasar aire correctamente a mis pulmones.

Loyd intentaba captar mi atención, pero su voz la oía lejana. Distante.

Él era incapaz de alcanzarme.

Aunque mi cuerpo estaba afuera, mi mente, mi alma y mi corazón se habían quedado con Terry.

¿Qué tan frívola soy que mi corazón destierra al hombre que hasta hace unos minutos creía amaría para siempre?

Ahora comprendo que los tiempos del corazón no son los mismos que los terrenales.

Para mí fueron unos segundos, pero para mi alma significaron una maravillosa eternidad que me unió a Terry para siempre.

El amor es voluntarioso, mágico. No obedece a expectativas.

Este sentimiento es un misterio, sin embargo, es el más puro de todos.

Es absoluto.

Lo es todo.

Sin embargo, mi centro en este momento debía ser Loyd. Tengo una vida hecha a su lado en Chicago, mientras que Terry, ahora tiene una hija, producto del amor que le profesa a su esposa.

Aunque desee con todas mis fuerzas permanecer con él, es evidente que nuestra unión es sencillamente imposible. Después de todo, es Susana la que ahora se encuentra dentro del corazón de Terry y no yo.

Ella sacrificó su vida por él ese día.

_¿Qué muestra de amor más grande puede otorgarle una persona a otra?_

Por un momento creí sentir nuestras almas en sintonía.

Obviamente, yo estaba en un terrible error.

No me arrepiento de las decisiones que nos llevaron a tomar caminos separados hace 9 años, gracias a ello soy la mujer de ahora, pero admito que verlo de nuevo puso de cabeza todo mi mundo.

_¿Cómo retomaré mi vida al lado de Loyd, cuando mi corazón mismo me exige correr a los brazos de otro?_

"¿Candy, me estás oyendo?" levanté la mirada y vi a Loyd hincado frente a mi sumamente preocupado.

"Perdóname. ¿Me hablabas?" respondí distraídamente.

"¿Tanto te afectó volver a verlo?" preguntó seriamente.

No quiero lastimar a Loyd, pero tampoco me parece justo mentirle.

Asumiré la responsabilidad de mis actos como siempre lo he hecho.

"Loyd, yo…" no pude seguir hablando porque la voz desesperada de un hombre nos distrajo.

Me levanté del pasto y sin pensarlo dos veces corrí en su dirección.

La escena que se desarrolló frente a mis ojos era terrible; la hija de Terry se ahogaba en una de las albercas.

Inmediatamente me aventé al agua y la saqué a flote.

Terry se encontraba al borde de un ataque de nervios. Me partió el corazón verlo tan desesperado, pero en cuanto mis manos se colocaron sobre sus mejillas, volví a ser presa de aquella hermosa fantasía que me hacía creer que él todavía me amaba.

Afortunadamente actué a tiempo y Alisa fue salvada, pero lo que pasó después, fue una cadena de eventos al lado de Terry, las cuales, desataron una fuerte discusión con Loyd.

Nos gritamos y fuimos hirientes el uno con el otro. Dijimos cosas que pensábamos, pero que no reparamos en el impacto que tendrían en el corazón del otro.

Lo peor vino después, cuando desquité injustamente mi coraje con la persona que yo había decidido marcar como el único culpable de que mi vida estuviese colapsándose; Terry.

Me arrepentiría de ese error minutos después, cuando Susana en un ataque de locura, aventó un objeto hacia mí, recibiendo Terry mismo el golpe al tratar de protegerme de la inestabilidad de la mujer que ahora sé jamás ha amado.

Fueron demasiados eventos sucedidos en un solo día, pero el que se grabó en mi corazón no fueron mis disputas con Loyd y sus celos bien fundados, sino Terry y el desprecio con el que me vio y trató al final.

Ahora que me encuentro en Chicago, me siento ajena a este lugar que antes llamaba mi hogar. Mi mente está muy lejos de mis pacientes e incluso de Loyd.

No encuentro el camino para volver a ser la de antes.

Nuestro hábitos previos a ese viaje cambiaron drásticamente.

Ya no platicábamos libremente como antes, con cualquier pretexto me ausentaba largas horas de casa para evitar pelear una vez más con él, rara vez comíamos juntos, incluso Loyd ya no aguardaba por mí al salir del hospital.

Nos evitábamos en un intento de reencontrarnos.

Que contradicción grande.

"Candy ven a la cama…" dijo Loyd una vez más.

Distraídamente asentí.

Leía nuevamente uno de mis libros favoritos; _Rosal de lágrimas de John Arden._

Era un autor oscuro, melancólico, pero su narrativa me capturó desde un inicio. Describía con abrumadora exactitud la tristeza que sentimos ante la inevitable pérdida del ser amado.

Tuve la extraña sensación de que cada palabra escrita, la había sacado de mi alma adolorida, y por sorprendente que fuera, me sentí identificada con la agonía del personaje principal.

"¿Hasta cuando me vas a seguir ignorando, Candy?" bruscamente me arrebató el libro que tenía en mis manos mientras lo arrojaba al suelo.

"¡¿Qué te pasa?!" exclamé molesta mientras me ponía de pie.

"¿Qué me pasa a mi? ¡Eres tú la que ha cambiado conmigo! Pones un sinnúmero de excusas para permanecer alejada de mí. Creí que al alejarnos de Nueva York todo volvería a ser como antes entre nosotros, pero al contrario, sólo ha empeorado" habló mientras caminaba alrededor de la habitación irritado.

"Estás muy alterado. Si te respondo, lo único que pasará es que terminaremos peleando otra vez y me acusarás de nueva cuenta de falsa y coqueta" el pálido rostro de Loyd se coloreó de un intenso color rojo.

"PUES ES LO QUE ERES. ¡UNA DESCARADA QUE COQUETEÓ CON SU EX NOVIO EN MI CARA Y EN MI PROPIA CASA!" me tomó con fuerza de los hombros e hizo el ademan de querer golpearme.

Me encontraba sorprendida y asustada, pero nada era más fuerte en estos momentos que mi furia.

_Te has metido con la mujer equivocada_, pensé, y sin darle oportunidad de nada, le di una patada tan fuerte en la entrepierna que lo dejó incapacitado para moverse.

"¡No te equivoques conmigo, Loyd! Ya te pedí disculpas una y otra vez. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que mi intención jamás fue lastimarte? Entiendo tus celos, pero ni se te ocurra pensar ni un segundo que sólo por eso permitiré que me pisotees a tu antojo" metí precipitadamente algunas de mis pertenencias a mi maleta, cogí a Tea y me encaminé a la puerta.

"¿A dónde vas?" preguntó mientras intentaba ponerse en pie.

"No importa cuanto lo intentemos, parece que esta pelea está destinada a empeorar día tras día. Nuestra situación no mejorará y ambos lo sabemos" musité.

"No te vayas. Perdóname" giré mi rostro hacia él y lo noté sincero.

Suspiré y dibujé una triste sonrisa en mis labios.

"No podemos seguir viviendo así. No es sano para ninguno de los dos. Aunque no me creas, todo lo que pasó en Nueva York a mi también me tomó por sorpresa. Amo a Terry y no sé cómo manejarlo y mucho menos puedo aparentar que no sucedió. Dios sabe que me duele profundamente el daño que te he hecho. Por eso me voy. No mereces vivir en este calvario. Lo mejor será terminar nuestra relación antes que nos hagamos más daño. Adiós Loyd"

Sin esperar a oír su respuesta, salí de la mansión para refugiarme en el único lugar donde me sentiría segura; con Albert.

"Candy, ¿qué es lo que pasó?" preocupado al verme tan noche en la mansión, Albert se levantó de su asiento en el estudio, solté a Tea, aventé mi maleta y corrí a sus brazos.

"Terminé con Loyd, no quería lastimarlo, tu lo sabes, pero yo…" el llanto me impidió seguir hablando.

El nudo en mi garganta y en mi pecho es tan doloroso, que pasaron varios minutos antes que pudiese narrarle a Albert todo lo que sucedió durante el tiempo que estuvo de viaje en Nueva York.

"Lamento enterarme de eso, Candy. Puedes quedarte aquí el tiempo que necesites. Esta es tu casa, lo sabes" dijo mientras secaba mis lágrimas con su pañuelo.

"Gracias Albert" silencio.

Quería saber como se encontraba Terry. Me sentía preocupada por él, pero me abstuve de preguntar, no puedo olvidar que fue él mismo quien me corrió de Nueva York.

"Susana aun no aparece. Terry y su familia están en peligro. Sabes que él te está protegiendo ¿verdad?" fruncí el ceño y apreté fuertemente los puños.

"No necesito que me proteja destruyendo mi corazón una vez más ¿Acaso cree que estoy disfrutando mi vida después de que él la trastornó por completo?" levanté la mirada y me topé con la expresión severa de Albert.

"Lo mejor será que te vayas a descansar. No digas cosas de las que puedes arrepentirte mañana" me dio un beso en la cabeza y me deseo buenas noches zanjando por completo la conversación.

Los días siguientes, el trabajo, mis sobrinos y las labores de la casa fueron la excusa perfecta para olvidarme de Terry y mis problemas con Loyd, sin embargo, un día mientras salía de bañarme, un espantoso dolor se instaló en mi pecho.

Fue tan intenso que caí al suelo de rodillas, jadeando. Sudando frío.

_¿Qué es esta sensación tan espantosa que siento?_, me dije mientras sentía un escalofrío recorrer lentamente cada centímetro de mi cuerpo.

Algo terrible sucedió, pero ¿a quién? ¿En el hogar de Pony, Loyd, Terry…?

No pude apartar esta sensación de vacío y pérdida durante las días sucesivos, al contrario, este dolor se tornó más intenso, más agudo. No conseguía apartarlo de mi corazón.

Era como si la mitad de mi cuerpo estuviese muriendo, pero no de forma física, sino a nivel espiritual.

Me encontraba agonizando, pero no era yo la que sufría sino alguien más.

Una persona que amo está en peligro.

"Albert, ¿Terry está bien?" pregunté mientras me sentaba en uno de los sillones de la sala de estar.

"No me ha contestado el telegrama ni la carta que le envié hace un par de días ¿por qué?" dejó su taza de té sobre la mesa y me observó consternado.

Yo jugaba nerviosamente con el rosario que me regaló la Srta. Pony.

_¿Debía comentarle lo que me sucede? _

_No, quizás estoy exagerando._

"Disculpe Srta. Andley, la busca el Sr. Ainsworth" suspiré pesadamente.

"Hazlo pasar, por favor" en cuanto Loyd puso un pie dentro de la estancia, supe por alguna razón ajena a mi entendimiento, que el motivo de mi mal presentimiento no era por su causa.

Es verdad que lo veo triste, decaído, pero saldrá adelante.

"Albert, buen día. Candy, por favor, necesitamos hablar" negué con la cabeza.

"No tenemos nada de que hablar Loyd. Todo está dicho entre nosotros. No hagas esta situación aun más difícil para ambos, por favor" espeté, y él alicaído, bajó la mirada.

"No sabía que teníamos visitas" dijo Archie casualmente mientras entraba a la sala junto con Annie.

"Buen día Archibald. Sra. Cornwell"

De pronto comenzamos a escuchar un fuerte alboroto en la estancia.

Creí que eran mis sobrinos jugando con el servicio, cuando de pronto, entró fuera de sí una persona que no esperaba ver en Chicago y mucho menos sola.

"¿¡Alisa?! ¿¡qué haces aquí?!" corrí hacia la pequeña y la envolví entre mis brazos mientras instintivamente revisaba que no tuviera ningún daño.

"¡Candy!" la hermana de Terry lloraba amargamente contra mi pecho.

Desesperada, envolvió mi cuello con sus brazos.

Su cuerpo se convulsionaba violentamente por el llanto que la embargaba.

Sin soltarla, la cargué y la senté junto conmigo en el sillón.

"¿Dónde están Terry y tus padres?" pregunté mientras retiraba sus lágrimas con mis dedos.

"No saben que estoy aquí. Necesito tu ayuda, Candy. Mi hermano está muy grave en el hospital. Susana le disparó. ¡Ayúdalo!" suplicó mientras colocaba sus manos sobre mi pecho.

Si no hubiese estado sentada, habría caído al suelo por el impacto de la noticia.

_El dolor que sentí, la sensación de pérdida, la agonía… ¡era por Terry! _

_Mi alma me lo hizo saber todo este tiempo y no hice caso. _

_No, Dios mío, no él._

"¡Por Dios!" dijo Annie mientras ahogaba su llanto con sus manos.

"¿Cómo es posible que llegaras hasta Chicago tu sola?" preguntó Albert mientras se sentaba angustiado a un lado de nosotras.

"Le di a una señora el vestido y las joyas que mi hermano me compró para que se hiciera pasar por mi mamá en la estación de trenes. Los boletos los compré usando todos mis ahorros. ¡Vámonos Candy! mi hermano puede morir. Sólo tú puedes ayudarlo a sanar" sus puñitos se prensaron de la tela que cubría mis hombros y me movió una y otra vez para hacerme reaccionar.

_Terry está muriendo…_

Ahora todo lo tengo claro.

Lastimé a Loyd. Lo amo, pero no lo suficiente. Ahora lo sé y aceptó el castigo por ese pecado. Con eso soy capaz de vivir, pero saber que Terry esta debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte, que lo puedo perder en cualquier momento, es algo que no puedo soportar.

_Necesito estar con él, verlo. Decirle que lo amo._

"¡Candy no vayas!" Loyd me tomó de la mano y me jaló hacia él mientras me envolvía en un fuerte abrazo "¿No te das cuenta que es una mentira para que vayas corriendo a sus brazos? ¡Es imposible que esta niña haya hecho lo que dice!" sin dudarlo dos veces, me alejé de él.

No daba crédito a las palabras que salieron de su boca.

"¡Jamás manipularía la verdad jugando con la vida de mi hermano!" espetó Alisa furiosa mientras se ponía de pie junto a mi.

"¿Ya no recuerdas que te echó de su lado? No te ama, pero yo si. Quédate conmigo, por favor" Loyd supo que palabras me detendrían, y lo consiguió.

Iba a bajar la mirada al suelo, derrotada, cuando la voz impetuosa de Alisa enfrentando sin miedo a Loyd, me asombró una vez más.

"¡Eso es falso! Mi hermano actuó de esa manera para proteger a Candy. No quería que Susana le hiciera daño por culpa suya, así que decidió alejarla. Te prohíbo que vuelvas a hablar de mi hermano como si lo conocieras. ¡Él es mejor hombre que tú!" me hinqué a un lado de Alisa y rodeé sus hombros con uno de mis brazos en un intento de sosegarla.

"Tranquilízate Alisa…" susurré, pero aun abrumada por el calor del enojo, se alejó de mi y dio un paso más hacia Loyd.

"Mi hermano ama a Candy. Alguien tan egoísta como tú jamás alcanzará a comprender la magnitud de ese sentimiento" masculló esta vez más tranquila "¿Vas a venir conmigo a Nueva York o no?" extendió su mano hacia mi.

Me falta mucho camino que recorrer para crecer tanto como Alisa.

Tener el coraje de hacer un viaje tan largo ella sola, sólo refleja el inmenso amor que le profesa a su hermano.

Terry tiene a una vehemente defensora a su lado.

"Adios Loyd" lo vi por última vez y bajé mi rostro hacia Alisa "Vámonos. No tenemos tiempo que perder. Archie, Annie, cuiden a Tea, por favor" ambos asintieron.

"Vete sin cuidado, Candy. Cuídense, por favor"

"Llévate uno de los autos y déjalo en la estación de trenes. Un chofer pasará por el más tarde. Por el momento no podemos dejar Chicago, pero por favor, mantennos al tanto" dijo Albert consternado.

Coloqué la bolsa de Alisa sobre mi hombro, tomé su mano entre la mía, y sin mirar hacia atrás, me dirigí junto a ella a la estación para partir inmediatamente hacia Nueva York.

_Continuará..._

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? Alisa para mi es la heroina de la historia. jajajaj Yo diseñé al personaje y sé que no soy objetiva pero es mi verdad jajajaja ¿Qué opinan ustedes? **

**Algunas personas me han dicho que no les gusta la manera tan liberal de ser de Candy en este fic, que yo cambié su manera de ser, y pues que les puedo decir? Mi respuesta fue que en mi cabeza esta es la madurez que visualicé para ellos.**

**Repito, no espero que todos estén de acuerdo conmigo, pero me parece revolucionario que para la época que viven, Candy decida como quiere vivir su vida sin represión alguna del que dirán. **

**Besos y nos leemos pronto (espero jajajaj)**


	11. Capítulo 10 Juntos

**Me llevó más tiempo de lo normal terminar este capítulo. No es porque sea más largo que los anteriores, pero tuve mucho trabajo, problemas personales que me cerraron creativamente, y además, se atravesaron las fiestas patrias en mi país. **

**Cuando estoy escribiendo estas notas siempre intento recordar reviews específicos que me dejan pero siempre los olvido jajaja. **

**Algo que procuro hacer es no dejarme influenciar por lo que ustedes desean que escriba en mi fic. Mi objetivo es continuar con la línea en mi historia que desde un inicio tracé. **

**Se que para algunos de ustedes Candy no debe buscar a Terry, que debería castigarlo más (9 años distanciados no es suficiente castigo?), y sobre todo, no les es fácil ver a Candy liberal. Al respecto han surgido ciertos debates. Unas opinan que si es liberal, otras que no, y bueno, para mi no es hablar de lo que Candy fue en el pasado, sino lo que para mi es casi 10 años después de la serie, donde ella es una adulta. No una adolescente. Si. Muchas me dijeron que la Srta. Pony y la hermana María no lo verían bien, me hablaron de la época, pero en serio chicos jajajaj vuelvo a lo mismo, no espero que todas compartan mi manera de pensar ni escribir y eso está bien. Libremente pueden ir a leer un fic que llene sus expectativas. Nadie está aquí a la fuerza. ;) **

**Espero no tomen mi comentario a modo de grosería sino como un sano consejo.**

**Ahora si les dejo un abrazo y besos :)**

* * *

**Capítulo 10. Juntos**

**_Terry_**

"¿¡Cómo que Alisa desapareció?!" me quise enderezar, pero un intenso dolor en mi hombro izquierdo me lo impidió.

"¡Terry! No te muevas así, hijo. Puede hacerte daño" exploté antes que mi madre me ayudara a acomodarme de nuevo en la cama.

"¡Me importa un demonio mi herida! ¡Lo único que me interesa ahora es saber dónde está Alisa! Ella está… está desaparecida por mi culpa…" me faltó la respiración antes que terminara de hablar.

Quería desgarrarme la garganta gritando. Mi cuerpo no iba a fallarme ahora.

Mi madre, comprendiendo mi dolor, me envolvió en un suave abrazo, pero fueron sus lágrimas cayendo cadenciosamente sobre mi hombro las que extinguieron mis alaridos.

Me sentía devastado, pero, sobre todo furioso.

Si de verdad Margot está involucrada en la desaparición de Alisa, lo pagará muy caro.

"¿A qué hora desapareció?" pregunté ronco por el enojo.

"… ayer por la mañana. Estuviste un día inconsciente, Terruce" respondió mi padre mortificado.

Impotente, pasé mi mano derecha por mi cabello.

_¿Tanto tiempo?_

"Pero ¿cómo es posible que Margot haya burlado la vigilancia que pusiste en la casa, papá? ¡No entiendo! Alisa…" varias descargas de dolor me impidieron seguir hablando.

El dolor del hombro regresó con más intensidad, aun cuando tenía mi brazo izquierdo inmovilizado con una venda sobre mi pecho.

Apreté los labios en un intento por contener mis gritos, pero la expresión de mi rostro reflejó la agonía que por todos los medios quería ocultarle a mis padres.

"¡Llama al médico, Richard!" negué lentamente con la cabeza mientras hacía exhalaciones de aire a través de la boca.

"No… díganme que pasó mientras estuve inconsciente" susurré con un tono de voz tan quedo, que cualquier ruido podría apagar mis palabras.

_Me siento mareado, débil, pero necesito saber la verdad. _

Mis padres titubearon un instante, pero ellos sabían que no quitaría el dedo del renglón. Interrogaría a quien fuese necesario con tal de conocer la verdad.

Inteligentemente _aunque bastante reticentes_ terminaron accediendo.

"Estábamos tomando el té en el jardín cuando la policía llegó a casa y nos dijo que Susana te había disparado. Lo único que sabían hasta ese momento es que te encontrabas muy grave y no nos aseguraban que sobrevivieras" mi madre empezó a llorar antes de que terminara de relatarme lo sucedido.

Mi padre rodeó sus hombros y le extendió un pañuelo mientras continuaba hablando en su lugar.

"Para salvarte tuvieron que operarte de emergencia y hacerte una trasfusión de sangre. En ese momento nos pareció prudente dejar a Alisa en casa. Creíamos que se encontraría más segura ahí, además, por políticas del hospital no podíamos traerla con nosotros, pero cuando regresé a casa horas después para ver cómo se encontraba, el servicio de guardaespaldas me informó que no la encontraban por ningún lado. Por el atentado que sufriste, la policía encuentra plausible que se trate de un secuestro por parte de Margot… una venganza por la muerte de Susana" explicó mi padre lo más sereno que pudo, pero a mí no podía engañarme.

Por el tono rojizo que colorea el contorno de sus ojos, imagino que está controlándose para mantenerse sereno y fuerte, especialmente por mi madre, la cual, a estas alturas parece estar al borde de un colapso nervioso.

Ella es una de las mujeres más fuertes que conozco.

Cualquier persona en su situación, ya habría sucumbido al dolor y la desesperación.

"Mi gente está trabajando arduamente por encontrar a la Sra. Marlowe. Desafortunadamente su casa está vacía. La gruesa capa de polvo que decora los muebles de su casa indica que hace semanas no se para por ahí" resopló molesto.

En cuanto se quitó el sombrero, dio un paso hacia nosotros mientras sacaba de entre sus bolsillos una pequeña libreta y un bolígrafo.

Por un momento me había olvidado de su presencia en la habitación.

"Entenderé que mi siguiente pregunta les resulte incómoda, pero es mi deber investigar a fondo cualquier posible escenario. ¿Existe la posibilidad de que Alisa haya escapado de casa?" no había terminado de formular su pregunta cuando unos terribles deseos asesinos se apoderaron por completo de mí.

De no estar postrado en esta cama, me habría asegurado de que se tragara cada una de sus palabras.

_¡Alisa es una niña feliz que no tiene ningún motivo para escapar de su familia!_ me dije.

Antes de hacer audible una serie de insultos contra el Sr. Hammill, mi padre colocó delicadamente su mano sobre mi hombro.

"Terruce" el tono severo de su voz me silenció "Entendemos su pregunta comandante. Alisa no tiene motivos para huir de casa, pero si usted en base a su experiencia lo considera prudente, investíguelo, por favor. Lo único que nos importa es encontrar a nuestra hija sana y salva sin importar el precio" el hombre asintió y después de desearme pronta recuperación, salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

"Hijo, entendemos tu desesperación, pero el comandante sólo está haciendo su trabajo. Se lo mucho que amas a tu hermana, pero por favor, no olvides que estás convaleciente. No sabes el infierno que pasé cuando nos enteramos lo que te había sucedido… y ahora con Alisa desaparecida, yo…" mi madre rompió en llanto una vez más mientras cubría su rostro con sus manos.

"Mi amor, tranquila. Alisa aparecerá. Te lo juro" creo que siempre lo supe, pero ver la consternación reflejada en el rostro de mis padres, me hizo darme cuenta de que no soy el único que sufre dentro de este infierno que muy en el fondo, sé que yo mismo creé.

Cada segundo sin tener noticias del paradero de mi hermana, era agónico, pero mi enfado crecía al saber que además de ser el único responsable de que esta situación alcanzara niveles catastróficos, ahora también soy el más inútil.

Podría rebelarme y salir de este encierro para buscar a mi hermana por todo Nueva York hasta dar con ella y Margot, pero hasta yo era consciente de que no llegaría más allá de la puerta del hospital.

El dolor del hombro en conjunción con una pequeña infección, complicaron mi cuadro y como resultado, tuve fiebre muy alta toda la noche, y peor aún, a una enfermera malhumorada pegada a mí como caracol.

_Si tengo las fuerzas para reírme de mi desgracia, me considero fuera de peligro_, me dije mientras abría los ojos.

_Vaya noche tan espantosa, no dormí nada,_ pensé al tiempo que la intensa luz de la mañana me deslumbraba tanto, que un ligero dolor se instaló en mi cabeza.

Me vi en la necesidad de abrir y cerrar los ojos continuamente hasta que mi visión se ajustó poco a poco a la luminiscencia del lugar.

"¿Cómo te sientes, Terry? ¿Quieres que llame a la enfermera?" negué con la cabeza al ver la expresión pálida y preocupada de mi madre.

"Esa vieja urraca es más espantosa que el dolor en mi hombro. Prefiero seguir sufriendo, gracias" dije.

"Terry ¿Cuándo dejarás de ponerle sobrenombres tan inapropiados a las personas?" me reprendió mi madre con una sonrisa.

Con mi mirada, busqué a mi padre alrededor de la habitación en vano.

_¿Habrá habido alguna noticia de Alisa?_

"¿Y mi padre? ¿ya saben algo de mi hermana?" mi madre bajó la mirada y negó lentamente con la cabeza.

"Aun no. Tu padre fue a ver al comandante para informarse acerca de los avances en su búsqueda. Salió hace un par de horas. Imagino no debe de tardar en regresar" susurró y guiado por un impulso tomé su mano.

No le daría falsas esperanzas en las que no creo, pero quería hacerle saber sin palabras que yo estaba con ella. Que juntos como familia enfrentaríamos esta situación, de la cual, esperaba saliéramos lo más intactos posibles.

Por mi madre supe minutos después, que la entrada del hospital era un hervidero de reporteros en busca de información acerca de mi repentina hospitalización.

Obviamente sabían datos concretos; como por ejemplo la muerte de Susana, mi herida y el lugar del siniestro. Nada más.

Planeaba que así continuara.

Mi vida privada no es de dominio público.

No permitiré que los tabloides vendan ejemplares a costa del sufrimiento de otros, y menos, que conviertan esta tragedia en un circo mediático donde al final, terminarán tergiversando la realidad.

No lo hacía por la memoria de Susana, ni por respeto al dolor de Margot, sino por mí, y principalmente, mi familia.

Conozco a los medios.

Continuarán insistiendo hasta obtener la nota que desean, pero de mí no sacarán una sola palabra.

Minutos después escuchamos el eco de pasos acercarse precipitadamente a la habitación.

Mi madre y yo nos observamos extrañados.

_¿Habrá sucedido algo?_ me pregunté.

De pronto, la puerta se abrió precipitadamente dejando ver a la persona que iluminaba con su presencia mi existencia.

"¡Terryyy!" Alisa se acercó corriendo a nosotros con sus brazos extendidos a sus costados.

"¡MI CIELO, ESTÁS BIEN!" mi madre cayó al suelo de rodillas y envolvió a mi hermana entre sus brazos mientras besaba una y otra vez sus mejillas.

"Si mami. Estoy bien ¿Terry, como te sientes? ¿estás bien?" extendí mi mano hacia ella y le sonreí.

"Ahora que te veo me siento de maravilla. Ven. Necesito abrazarte" con cuidado, mi mamá la sentó a un costado mío en la cama y la abracé sin importarme el dolor que este acto me provocaba "dime que no te hicieron nada. Que no te lastimaron" dije sin romper el abrazo.

"Ella no fue secuestrada como creímos, Terruce" dijo mi padre inexorablemente desde el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

Sin dar crédito a lo que escuchábamos, mi madre se acercó a Alisa con la pregunta dibujada en su rostro.

"¿Qué está diciendo tu padre, mi cielo?" preguntó mi madre afligida.

"Pusimos a toda la policía de Nueva York a buscarla, y Alisa Yvaine aquí presente decidió escapar de casa" repuso mi padre implacable.

En ningún momento levantó la voz, pero no necesitó hacerlo.

Él se dirigió a ella usando su nombre completo.

Eso fue suficiente para que mi hermana supiera el nivel de enojo que mi padre le profería en estos momentos.

"¿Qué sucedió, Richard? Explícamelo por favor" cuestionó mi madre frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

Como ella, yo tampoco daba crédito a lo que escuchaba.

"Cuando llegué a la estación de policía, le informaron al Sr. Hammill que Alisa acababa de arribar a Nueva York. Los policías la retuvieron hasta que el comandante y yo la alcanzamos en la estación de trenes. Por eso tarde tanto en regresar" la preocupación que se dibujaba en el rostro de mi madre fue sustituida lentamente por enojo mientras la narración de mi padre culminaba.

"Alisa, ¿te haces una idea lo angustiados que estábamos creyendo que algo malo te había sucedido? ¿no te pusiste a pensar en eso antes de escapar? ¿acaso el amor que te tenemos no es suficiente?" dijo mi madre contrariada.

"No es eso, mami, pero tenía que irme rápido para ayudar a mi hermano. No tenía otra opción" fruncí el ceño más confundido que antes.

_¿¡Cómo iba a ayudarme alejándose de casa!? Sentí que fenecía creyendo que algo malo le pudo haber pasado por mi culpa._

"Alisa, creo que necesitas ser más específica. Diles a donde fuiste y cuál fue el motivo" dijo mi padre y mi hermana asintió compungida.

"Fui a Chicago a buscar a Candy. Ella necesitaba saber que había pasado, por eso me fui sin avisar. Si se los decía, no me darían permiso y no podía perder tiempo. Terry estaba muy grave, lo oí cuando el policía llegó a casa, por eso tomé la decisión de irme cuanto antes. Perdóname por hacerte sufrir, mami" mi corazón latió dolorosamente fuerte contra mi pecho al oír a mi hermana.

_¿Qué dijo? ¿fue a buscar a Candy?_

Estupefacto, dirigí mi mirada hacia el marco de la puerta y ahí estaba ella.

Me observó con sus hermosos ojos verdes demasiado abiertos, tanto, que sus pestañas tocaban sin problemas sus cejas. Su respiración era agitada. Por un momento creí que había corrido desde la estación de trenes hasta el hospital sin descanso.

_Candy está aquí, _me dije mientras mi corazón registraba lo hermosa que se veía con su vestido azul holgado sin mangas. Su cabello, lo llevaba recogido esta vez sin ningún adorno costoso. Las ondas naturales de su pelo rizado las tenía tan marcadas, que por un instante me dio la impresión que había dedicado demasiadas horas de su tiempo a su arreglo frente al espejo.

_¿Sera una aparición divina? o ¿se esfumará como humo entre mis dedos cuando quiera tocarla?_

"…Terry…" susurró sin aliento mientras un color rosáceo se dibujaba en sus mejillas salpicadas de pecas.

Al oír su voz con un eco parecido al repicar de campanas, supe que esto no era un hermoso sueño producto de la fiebre tan alta que tuve, sino la realidad.

_¡Ella está aquí!,_ me dije lleno de optimismo, el cual, rápidamente desapareció al recordar que, de todos los presentes, ella es la única que debía desaparecer de mi vida por su propio bien.

Tomé esa decisión para protegerla y no flaquearía ahora.

"¿Por qué estás aquí?" pregunté ásperamente.

Como si no me hubiese escuchado, sonrió mientras se acercaba a mí con decisión sin apartar su mirada de la mía.

Inevitablemente me encontré bajo su hechizo y supe que estaba perdido.

Con una mirada, vio dentro de mi alma y descubrió los sentimientos que quería ocultarle para protegerla del peligro que Nueva York representa para ella.

"Creo que necesitan platicar a solas. Vámonos Alisa. Tu padre y yo tenemos que comunicarte cual será tu castigo por tu indisciplina" dijo mi madre con una sonrisa mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

Candy tomó asiento a un lado mío y soltó un largo suspiro mientras colocaba sus manos temblorosas sobre sus rodillas y bajaba la cabeza.

"Quería que el tren volara. Veinticuatro horas sentada comiéndome las uñas fueron una tortura. Por un instante creí que no llegaría a tiempo" levantó la mirada y me sonrió como si nada le importara más que este momento entre los dos.

"Creo que fui muy claro la última vez que nos vimos… no quiero volver a verte…" dije completamente derrotado.

"Deja de mentir" Candy extendió su mano hacía mí y sin dejar de sonreírme, entrelazó juguetonamente sus dedos con los míos.

Mi corazón traidor, una vez más palpitó frenéticamente dentro de mi pecho.

Me sentía feliz y sumamente extasiado con este suave roce de su mano entre la mía.

La amo tanto, que esta emoción desbocada que alimenta mi alma, roza peligrosamente la obsesión.

¡Si! el amor que le predico es tan grande que me asusta.

Ella es lo más preciado que tengo en esta vida.

Es mi amor más puro, más loco.

Sin Candy, no sé cómo seguir existiendo.

No me importa saberla de otro. Prefiero verla lejos de mí, pero feliz. Viva.

"No entiendo a qué te refieres" respondí inconmovible, sin embargo, por su mirada risueña entendí que de algún modo ella sabía lo que pensaba.

Es una de las razones que me llevaron a amarla tanto.

Vio en mi al chico que desesperadamente gritaba que lo amaran, pero todos repudiaban.

Ella me amó incondicionalmente, y por mis malas decisiones pasadas, perdí al único amor de mi vida.

"Es inútil que sigas con tu teatro. Ya sé porque montaste toda esa farsa ese día en la mansión de mí familia. Alisa me lo contó todo" molesto, desvié la mirada hacia la sábana que me cubría.

"Alisa…" susurré molesto.

_Mi hermana y yo tendremos una seria plática en cuanto me pueda levantar de esta cama._

"Es vehemente cuando de protegerte se trata" sonreí y clavé de nuevo mis ojos sobre los suyos.

Su mirada es el hogar que tanto he añorado durante estos 9 largos años.

Que sensación más arrebatadora.

Quiero más de ella.

_Detente Terry. No la mereces. La abandonaste ¿quién es capaz de perdonar un acto semejante? _

Necesito recordar la razón por la ella que debe alejarse de aquí.

Tengo que convencerme que lo mejor para Candy es irse con Loyd a Chicago.

"Lo sé. Se toma muy enserio su papel. Es indisciplinadamente libre" en contra de mi voluntad, seguía acariciando con mi pulgar la suave piel de Candy.

No quería retirar mi mano de la suya.

Física y emocionalmente la necesito para seguir viviendo, pero si no la alejo de mi ahora, jamás reuniré las fuerzas para dejarla ir nuevamente.

"Ni se te ocurra apartarme de tu lado. Basta ya de mentiras. Soy una mujer adulta que sabe tomar sus propias decisiones. No necesito que tú ni nadie valide lo que necesito hacer, así que ve desechando de una vez esa idea, Terry Grandchester" resignado, solté un largo suspiro, y sin apartar su mano de la mía, dejé caer mi cabeza suavemente contra mi almohada.

"¿Qué hay de malo en querer protegerte? Desde que estábamos en el Colegio San Pablo ese ha sido mi objetivo… pero al parecer lo único que consigo es hacerte sufrir. Deseaba ser feliz a tu lado, pero mi sueño se me escapó entre mis manos hace mucho tiempo por culpa mía" dije.

"La razón es que no me estás protegiendo. Sólo me apartas de tu lado con la falsa idea de que me cuidas, cuando en realidad lo único que haces es tomar decisiones tu solo. Por ejemplo, ¿cómo crees que me sentí cuando me enteré que habías tomado mi lugar para ser expulsado del Colegio? ¿Consideraste por un instante que me sentiría sola sin ti, Terry?" me reprochó bastante molesta.

"¿¡Por qué me estás recriminando algo que pasó hace tantos años!?" pregunté disgustado.

Desvié la mirada hacia una de las ventanas de la habitación, cuando imprevistamente colocó sus manos sobre mis mejillas y me obligó a mirarla a los ojos.

"Porque esta es la única manera de avanzar. Jamás nos hemos dado la oportunidad de expresar lo que nos duele o molesta. Siempre huimos el uno del otro. Si no enfrentamos nuestro pasado, ¿cómo esperamos tener un futuro juntos?" cerró sus ojos, y sin apartar sus manos de mi rostro, pegó su frente contra la mía y me dejé llevar por el mar de sensaciones que habían despertado contra mi voluntad de su letargo.

"No hagas esto. No me mires así, Candy, te lo suplico" susurré sin atreverme a romper el contacto de su piel contra la mía.

"¿Cómo?" preguntó curiosa sin dejar de acariciarme con la mirada.

El perfume a rosas que desprende su cuerpo es tan embriagador, que mi autocontrol fenecería en cualquier momento y la besaría una y otra vez si no se alejaba ahora de mí.

"Como si yo fuese la persona más importante en tu vida cuando estoy muy lejos de serlo. Quiero convencerme de que lo mejor para ti es estar lejos de mí. Ayúdame a recordar porque necesito dejarte ir" sin parpadear un instante, humedeció lánguidamente sus labios y se apartó de mi lado.

La sentí tan lejos, que un dolor ajeno al físico se instaló en mi pecho instándome a pronunciar aquellas palabras que he tenido prisioneras en mi corazón durante 9 años.

"Perdóname por todo el daño que te he hecho. Por favor. Jamás fue mi intención lastimarte tanto" la expresión de su rostro era serena. Sosegada.

Necesitaba deshacerme de la presión que he mantenido reprimida en mi alma a lo largo de estos años, y ella a su vez, pedía a gritos entender los motivos que me orillaron a alejarla brutalmente de mi lado.

Al ver que no me interrumpiría, seguí hablando.

"Tienes razón en lo que has dicho, pero créeme, no fue fácil para mi dejarte en el Colegio. Esa fue una de las decisiones más difíciles que he tomado en mi vida, pero me propuse trabajar duro para poder adquirir un departamento pequeño, y que cuando el tiempo llegara, tuviese algo que ofrecerte" bajé la mirada hacia la sábana.

No me sentía con las fuerzas para seguirla observando, cuando sé que, por dos ocasiones yo _que juré amarla y procurarla siempre_ me convertí en su verdugo.

El silencio que nos envolvía era tan profundo, que lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación era el canto melódico del viento, así como nuestras propias respiraciones.

Me armé de valor y levanté mi mirada hacia Candy una vez más, la cual, continuaba observándome fijamente, esperando a que prosiguiera con mi relato.

Al parecer, estaba interesada en conocer la parte de la historia que ella desconocía.

Llené de aire mis pulmones y proseguí.

"Después de nuestro breve encuentro en Chicago, creí que el destino por fin estaba a mi favor; empezaba a despuntar mi carrera como actor, me había reencontrado finalmente con el amor de mi vida y tenía los medios para sostenernos económicamente, aunque sin lujos. Todo iba estupendamente, hasta que Susana me salvó de una muerte segura en uno de los ensayos y mi mundo colapsó. No pude encararte con la verdad. Me acobardé, lo admito. Te juro que intenté en varias ocasiones confesártelo todo. No quería quedarme con Susana, deseaba encontrar otra salida, pero en ese momento, la culpa y los reclamos de Margot Marlowe me cegaron… y lo que es peor, fui yo quien renunció a ti mucho antes de haber luchado por nosotros" musité y dejé escapar un largo suspiro mientras presionaba mi mano sobre la suya.

Las palabras que acababan de salir de mi boca, liberaron una parte de mi alma que creía se había asfixiado con el paso del tiempo.

Renuncié hace tanto a la idea de ver a Candy, que jamás consideré por un momento que se me presentaría esta oportunidad de confesarle mi sentir de ese día nevado en particular.

"Como toda adolescente enamorada, imaginé que mi reencuentro con mi novio sería lleno de romance. Mágico. No frío y distante como el que me encontré a mi llegada. Sabía que algo no andaba bien, mi corazón me lo decía, pero lo ignoré creyendo que eran figuraciones mías, pero también, me aterraba mucho escuchar la respuesta a mis preguntas. Quise ser egoísta por una vez. Deseé tomar de lleno la felicidad y los sueños que habíamos construido en nuestras cartas y mira en que terminó todo" silencio.

Candy retiró su mano de la mía, se puso de pie y caminó lentamente hacia una de las ventanas que daban a las concurridas calles de Nueva York.

"Yo también necesito pedirte perdón" giró su rostro hacia mí y la observé confundido.

_¿Pedirme perdón? _

"Actué mal esa noche. Como tú, me dejé llevar por la culpa y quizás te orillé a permanecer al lado de una mujer que no amabas" quise interrumpirla, pero giró bruscamente su rostro y extendió su mano hacia mi "déjame seguir hablando por favor. Necesito hacerlo"

Cerré los ojos un momento y asentí mientras apretaba fuertemente mi puño sobre mí muslo.

"Fue un error haberte abandonado cuando más me necesitabas. Me dejé llevar por el dolor y tomé una mala decisión en el peor momento de mi vida. Ahora sé que me comporté igual que Margot Marlowe" al oír aquella blasfemia, me incorporé rápidamente ignorando por completo el dolor de mi hombro izquierdo así como su petición pasada.

"¡Ni se te ocurra compararte con esa mujer!" espeté furioso.

"No te endereces así, Terry. Es peligroso" Candy se acercó a mí.

Negué con la cabeza exasperado.

Volví a tomar su mano entre la mía, me puse de pie y la pegué contra mi pecho sin importarme nada más.

"Detente. Me parte el alma ver esa expresión afligida en tu rostro. Yo no tengo absolutamente nada que disculparte. Yo fui el que te lastimó. No al revés" musité desesperado mientras colocaba mi brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

"Terry. Regresa a la cama. La herida puede abrirse" expresó preocupada, pero la apreté más contra mi pecho y dejé que el perfume que baña su cuerpo me inundara por completo.

"No me importa. Soy capaz de soportar más dolores como este. Lo que es intolerable es verte sufrir a ti. No me castigues así, amor mío. Te lo suplico. No lo podré resistir" sentí las manos de Candy rodear mi espalda al tiempo que escondía su rostro en la venda que cubría mi herida.

"Me llamaste amor mío. Hace mucho tiempo deseché la idea de oírte llamarme así" susurró mientras acariciaba suavemente con sus dedos mi espalda.

"Susana salvó mi cuerpo de perecer, pero tú, resucitaste mi alma y mi corazón en el Colegio San Pablo cuando creí que mi vida no valía nada. Me enseñaste a amar y a vivir. ¿Y aun así te atreves a pedirme perdón? No soy merecedor de tu presencia" apartó su rostro de mi pecho y me miró con sus brillantes ojos verdes.

"Deja de menospreciarte tanto. No estamos exentos de cometer errores. Nuestras decisiones nos han llevado a este punto de nuestras vidas y agradezco cada lágrima y cada sufrimiento. No eres perfecto para mí. Ni yo lo soy para ti, pero ¿sabes un secreto? Estoy decidiendo estar contigo. A tu lado nada me falta. Quiero que nos involucremos el uno con el otro, que nos aceptemos tal cual somos para seguir adelante el tiempo que nosotros decidamos. El destino lo forjamos nosotros" rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos y me sonrió.

"No puedo vivir sin ti, Candy. Lo intenté nueve años y no deseo pasar nuevamente por esa agonía. Lo siento. Soy una persona dependiente del amor que te profeso. Se que tienes a Loyd. Que mi confesión es inapropiada, pero…" colocó uno de sus dedos sobre mis labios y yo aproveché para besar su yema una y otra vez.

"No quiero que volvamos a hablar de Loyd o de Susana. Ellos son parte de nuestro pasado. Respondiendo a tu pregunta, no deseo llegar a vieja sin haber dejado que este amor loco que te profeso crezca, porque si no lo hago, tendré la sensación de que no habré vivido en absoluto" pasé saliva pesadamente a través de mi garganta mientras la escuchaba hablar.

_¿Es esto un sueño? ¿de verdad está sucediendo? ¿merezco este nivel de felicidad que la vida me ofrece? ¿acaso los sueños no tienen fecha de caducidad?_

No me interesó conocer la respuesta a mis innumerables incógnitas.

Cerré los ojos y mientras besaba su frente, dejé que mis sentidos adormecidos, se llenaran nuevamente de esta fragancia a rosas que desprendía cada poro de su piel.

Suspiré lánguidamente y me sentí libre por primera vez en muchos años.

"Mi amor por ti jamás murió, Candy. Nunca hubo nadie en mi corazón más que tú. Siempre creí que no sería merecedor del amor de nadie, y por segunda vez en mi vida apareciste tú y rompiste todas mis creencias. Me salvaste nuevamente" escondí mi rostro en su cuello y sonreí.

"Sólo prométeme una cosa. Me involucrarás en todas tus decisiones sin importar que tan precaria sea la situación" dijo.

"Ya viví un infierno sin ti. Haré lo que esté en mis manos para evitar pasar por ello nuevamente. Te amo, Candy" de pronto, sus ojos se abrieron demasiado al escuchar mis últimas palabras.

Por un momento creí que había hablado demasiado rápido.

Que muy probablemente ella no estaba preparada para responder aun a mis sentimientos, cuando de improviso, una hermosa sonrisa iluminó su rostro y me regaló las palabras que me trajeron a la vida nuevamente.

"Te amo, Terruce Grandchester. Con todo mi corazón" pegué mi frente a la suya y el eco de sus palabras me llenó de tanto regocijo, que tuve la impresión de que aquí y ahora me pondría a llorar como un niño pequeño.

Podría morir de la inmerecida felicidad que ahora siento.

Por fin estoy exactamente donde deseo estar.

"Dímelo otra vez" susurré en su oído y pude apreciar como la piel de su cuerpo se erizaba al tiempo que una discreta carcajada escapaba a través de sus labios.

"Te amo, Terry" musitó emocionada "pero ahora es tiempo de regresar a la cama. Necesitas descansar, sino esa herida jamás se cerrará" asentí mientras me dejaba mimar por ella.

No perdí detalle alguno de la expresión de su rostro mientras acomodaba las sábanas de mi cama, ni de las miradas cómplices que me dedicaba o de las suaves caricias que con toda intención depositaba en mi rostro. En mi brazo. En mis piernas.

"Comienzo a sentir celos de aquellos que han tenido el privilegio de estar bajo tu cuidado" se rio mientras se sentaba nuevamente a un lado de mi cama.

"¿Celoso cómo Otelo?" tomé su mano entre la mía y besé su palma sin apartar mis ojos de los suyos.

"Mucho" respondí sin eufemismos.

Se sorprendió ante la sinceridad de mi respuesta.

_¿Para que mentir? Con ella me siento en la libertad de confesarle mis más oscuras inseguridades._

"No tienes porque, pero te comprendo. Yo también siento celos" mi expresión azorada le divirtió tanto, que soltó una sonora carcajada.

Me sorprendió que nadie viniera a silenciarnos.

"Veo que soy motivo de burla para usted, Srta. Andley" dije falsamente ofendido.

"Bastante. Ahora entiendo a que se refiere Alisa cuando dice que eres gracioso" súbitamente sentí mucha curiosidad.

Quería saber que tanto le habría contado Alisa a Candy durante su viaje a Nueva York.

"No veo porque te sorprendes, Terry. Eres un hombre atractivo, no le eres indiferente a las mujeres y, además, eres famoso. No conforme con eso, estás rodeado de bellas mujeres todo el tiempo" sonreí apenado y exasperado a la vez.

"¿Más bellas que tú? imposible" esta vez fue su turno de sonrojarse.

"Me ves con amor" dijo contenta.

"Eso no me hace perder la objetividad. Se reconocer a una bella mujer cuando la veo y tú eres la más hermosa de todas. Ven, siéntate a mi lado. Necesito sentirte cerca de mi"

Extendí mi mano hacia ella, y sin titubear, entrelazó sus dedos con los míos e hizo lo que le solicité.

"Hay algo que tengo que confesarte y pedirte" fruncí el ceño confundido.

"Lo que sea. Dime" besé una de sus sienes y coloqué mi mano alrededor de sus hombros.

Que sublime sensación poder tocarla sin culpa. Besarla.

Tan simple e insignificante para muchos, pero para mí es el cielo encarnado en la tierra.

Ella me da todo con sólo mirarme. Amarme.

Tocarme.

No existe nadie en este mundo en quien crea más que en ella.

Candy. Mi todo.

"No te vayas a enojar, pero Alisa me entregó esto" de su bolsa sacó un fajo de sobres que yo conocía perfectamente.

_¡Pequeña traviesa!_

"Se supone que esas cartas estaban en mi caja fuerte. Resguardadas junto con el resto…" pensé en voz alta.

"Eso me dijo tu hermana. Precisamente esta es la confesión que tengo que hacerte. Las leí todas durante mi viaje hacia Nueva York. Mi petición es que me des el resto. Son mías y quiero tenerlas todas" mi corazón saltó dentro de mi pecho.

Me sentí agradablemente abrumado.

"¿Eso significa que te quedarás en Nueva York? ¿No te irás?" dije y aguardé su respuesta lo que sentí fueron los 3 segundos más agonizantes de toda mi existencia.

"Sólo necesito regresar a Chicago por Tea y mis cosas. No te volverás a librar de mi" quise abrazarla y besarla en este momento.

Mientras me debatía internamente que tan correcto era dejarme llevar por mis emociones, coloqué mi mano sobre su nuca y la atraje hacia mi al tiempo que rozaba suavemente sus labios con los míos.

Esta sensación era mágica.

Indescriptible.

Estuvimos separados 9 años.

Por lógica, el tiempo debería haber mermado sobre el amor que algún día nos profesamos, sin embargo, este sentimiento es tan grande que lo único que consiguió la distancia, fue magnificarlo a tal grado, que ahora me llena de vida y me deja sin aliento.

Ahora comprendo las palabras de Candy; por separado no somos perfectos el uno para el otro. La diferencia radica en que cuando estamos juntos, somos uno sólo.

Mi corazón y el suyo laten al mismo ritmo y entonan la misma melodía.

_¿Estoy loco acaso? _

Si. Lo estoy y soy feliz al reconocerlo.

He perdido la cabeza y el corazón gracias a esta persona.

Ya no me preocuparé en saber si soy digno de ella o no.

La respuesta carece completamente de importancia.

Ya no analizaré en demasía mis emociones.

Dejaré al intelecto descansar y permitiré a mi corazón tomar el control.

Lo único que me importa es ver reflejado en su mirada al hombre en quien deseo convertirme cuando estoy a su lado.

Todo mi ser le pertenece a esta maravillosa mujer que me ama y acepta a pesar de mis innumerables fallas.

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Notas de la autora.**

**Este capítulo en particular me estresó bastante jajajaja El famoso encuentro entre estos dos quería que fuera todo menos el clásico cliché rosa donde todo es amor, y miel sobre hojuelas. Quería que se dijeran (especialmente Candy) lo que les dolió en el pasado. **

**Me parece que esta pareja ha carecido desde un inicio de serios problemas de comunicación jajajaja**

**Soy firme creyente que para avanzar hay que enfrentar nuestro pasado, y que crecimiento implica dolor.**

**Para las personas que se quejen de porque Candy buscó a Terry, la respuesta es y será, porque así lo decidí. No es machismo ni feminismo mal entendido ok? jajaja **

**No cambié la esencia de los personajes, pero si modifiqué actitudes y me gusta muchísimo la evolución de ambos, como también me lo han hecho saber muchas de ustedes.**

**Espero no tardar demasiado en actualizar mi historia, pero como siempre no prometo nada.**

**Saludos!**


	12. Capítulo 11 Luz y oscuridad

**Siento mucho la demora en actualizar mi historia, pero de verdad que el trabajo no me ha dejado escribir con la frecuencia que me gustaría, además de que ando mala de salud y no me siento al 100, sin embargo, quería actualizar cuanto antes, ya que hubo personas que me preguntaron si continuaría con mi historia, y obvio la respuesta es SI! Puedo tardar en actualizar, pero no dejaré inconcluso mi fic.**

**Gracias a todas aquellas personas que me envían PM, así como reviews. Es agradable saber que la trama de mi historia es de su agrado y que el personaje favorito de muchos es Alisa jajaja. Admito que el mío también, y más porque ella es un personaje creado y diseñado por mi.**

**Sin más preámbulos las dejo leer a gusto!**

* * *

**Capítulo 11. Luz y oscuridad**

"ME ENGAÑASTE CON CANDY. ME USASTE. JAMÁS TE LO VOY A PERDONAR" grita Susana enloquecida mientras apunta su pistola en mi dirección.

Nos encontramos sobre el escenario del teatro.

Los espectadores aclaman emocionados con vítores y aplausos la escena que se desarrolla frente a sus ojos.

_¡Esto no es una actuación! Es real, _quiero gritarles, pero no me salen las palabras.

No puedo mover mi cuerpo.

Estoy a merced de Susana y su locura.

_Ella está muerta, esto debe ser un sueño. Despierta Terry, ¡despierta!,_ grito mentalmente en un intento desesperado por salir de esta pesadilla.

Con exagerada lentitud, la veo caminar hacia mí con sus dos piernas.

Su rostro dibuja una sonrisa perturbada que me desconcierta y me hiela por dentro.

Hemos cambiado de escenario.

Ahora nos encontramos en el hospital.

Exasperado, giro mi rostro hacia el sillón donde dormita mi madre.

Quiero pedirle ayuda. Necesito que me despierte, sin embargo, estoy mudo.

Ninguna palabra sale de mi boca por más que gesticulo.

Es como si hubiese perdido la capacidad de hablar.

Solo soy capaz de sentir la impotencia ante la inminente idea de que voy a morir a manos de esta persona y que no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo.

La muerte se ríe de mí al igual que Susana en estos momentos.

No existe nadie en este maldito hospital que escuche mis súplicas silenciosas.

"¡Oh, daga bienhechora! Esta es tu vaina. ¡Enmohécete aquí y dame la muerte!" masculló mientras colocaba el revolver sobre mi sien izquierda.

_No. Susana, ¡detente!,_ quise decirle, pero sólo consigo hacer sonidos guturales con mi garganta_. _

"Moriremos juntos mi amor, como Romeo y Julieta. ¡ESTAREMOS JUNTOS PARA SIEMPRE!" vociferó Susana enloquecida al tiempo que apretaba el gatillo de su pistola.

Antes que el rugido del disparo se extinga, me incorporo sobresaltado de la cama.

Coloco una mano sobre mi pecho y respiro con bastante dificultad al tiempo que siento gruesas gotas de sudor rodar a través de mi rostro.

Me encuentro tan aturdido por lo real de la situación, que necesito de varios minutos para comprender que todo ha sido un mal sueño producto de mi imaginación.

"Esa maldita pesadilla de nuevo" pienso en voz alta y antes que me de cuenta, mis padres se colocan a un lado mío de la cama visiblemente preocupados.

"¡Terry! ¿Te sientes mal? ¿te duele algo?" llené de aire mis pulmones y solté un largo suspiro antes de responderle a mi madre.

"… estoy bien" mentí.

Desde el incidente en el teatro, he tenido esta pesadilla recurrente noche tras noche.

Dos semanas han pasado desde entonces y no veo posibilidad de mejora, al contrario, cada día ese mal sueño se torna más oscuro.

Aterrador.

"¿Quieres que llamemos al doctor? Te ves pálido, Terruce" mi padre esta consternado.

Por supuesto que no conseguí engañarlos con mi mentira, pero me mantendré firme.

_No quiero preocuparlos._

En cuanto niego con la cabeza a modo de respuesta, me vuelvo a recostar esperando poder descansar un poco más.

Los médicos de este lugar han curado mi cuerpo dentro de lo posible, pero por mi mente no pueden hacer absolutamente nada.

Algunos consideran normal que tenga pesadillas, después de todo, viví un evento traumático al ver a Susana suicidarse frente a mis ojos, pero en cuanto pregunto qué tiempo me llevará superarlo, nadie me sabe decir nada con exactitud.

Ni siquiera hay un medicamento que me ayude a superar este mal.

Algunos opinan que podría ayudarme hablar al respecto, pero lo que menos deseo es recordarlo.

Lo único que quiero es olvidar que ese momento de mi vida algún día se suscitó.

Ansío retomar mis actividades diarias.

Quizás cuando empiece a trabajar, Susana deje de atormentarme en mis sueños.

Al ver que sería inútil conciliar el sueño como deseaba, tomo el libreto de la obra a la que Robert me invita a participar y empiezo a leerlo en silencio procurando hacer el menor ruido posible.

Mi madre está agotada.

Ha dormido poco desde que me hospitalizaron.

En numerosas ocasiones le he expresado que vaya a casa a descansar, que puede dejarme, pero se niega a hacerlo.

Me preocupo por ella, pero admito que me halaga que se preocupe tanto por mi.

Estuve tantos años sin una figura materna, que me reconforta sobremanera su presencia, pero sobre todo, su amor incondicional.

Podría prender la lámpara para ver mejor, sin embargo, la luz de la luna me alumbra perfectamente.

_No deseo despertarla. Quiero que continúe dormida. _

"Cansarás tu vista si lees en la oscuridad, Terry" levanté mi mirada y tan fresca como siempre, mi madre me sonrió cálidamente desde el otro extremo de la habitación.

Con su cabello perfectamente arreglado y una expresión jubilosa, se puso de pie como si no llevara días sin poder conciliar el sueño por mi culpa. Con prontitud, instaló una silla a un lado de mi cama y se sentó junto a mí.

"No quería despertarte encendiendo la lámpara. Estás cansada, mamá" respondí apenado.

"Prefiero hacerte compañía durante tus horas de insomnio. No quiero que te sientas solo" no atiné a decir nada. Soy torpe para expresar mis emociones correctamente, pero la calidez de sus palabras se grabaron en mi corazón "¿Qué obra montará en escena Robert esta vez?" pregunto curiosa mientras posaba su vista sobre el libreto que tenía entre mis manos.

"Él es fiel admirador de las obras trágicas de William Shakespeare, aunque para esta puesta en escena me sorprendió eligiendo La Tempestad; una obra que pertenece nada menos que al género cómico" hojeé rápidamente el libreto al tiempo que se lo entregaba a mi madre, la cual, empezó a leerlo con bastante interés.

"Veo que ya has hecho anotaciones sobre Próspero, el personaje principal. Felicidades Terry. ¿Sabes? esta obra es una de mis preferidas, aunque admito que el personaje que me atrapó desde un inicio es el espíritu Ariel. Sin duda, es el alma de la obra" mi madre no puede ocultar su pasión cuando la conversación versa sobre el teatro.

Los vagos recuerdos felices que conservo de mi infancia, son a ella leyéndome uno de los tantos libros de su colección.

Me fascina oírla platicar. No importa el tema.

Me gusta crear nuevos recuerdos con ella, pero más aun, verla cuidar de mi como si fuese un niño pequeño al cual debe mimar y proteger.

Me tiene sin cuidado que ahora sea un hombre de 27 años de edad que se vale por si mismo.

Pasé tanto tiempo lejos de ella, que egoístamente agradezco se pase las noches en vela haciéndome compañía.

"Creo que ya me extendí demasiado con mi narración. Quizás ya te aburrí con mi monólogo" dijo mi madre ligeramente sonrojada.

"Jamás me aburro escuchándote. Disfruto tus conversaciones, mamá" tomó mi mano y me sonrió con cierta melancolía.

Se lo que está pensando.

Como yo, se transporta al pasado, al sufrimiento, a los amargos momentos que me hicieron pasar cuando me sentí huérfano de padres.

Afortunadamente, esos recuerdos ya no me causan dolor ni mucho menos odio.

Esa herida finalmente sanó y pude dejarla atrás, pero la cicatriz que quedó en el corazón de mi madre, muy probablemente jamás cerrará.

No podré eliminar el estigma de mala madre que ha decidido cargar, quizás, hasta los últimos días de su vida.

"¿Cómo te sientes del hombro?" preguntó en un intento de desviar mi atención de ella y la congoja que veía dibujada en su cara.

Desde hace un par de días, los médicos me quitaron las vendas que mantenían mi brazo izquierdo inmovilizado. Soy capaz de moverme con más libertad, sin embargo, aun siento molestias propias de la herida que Susana me infligió semanas atrás

"Bien ¿sabes cuándo me dan de alta?" me fue imposible ocultar mi impaciencia y mi madre se rió abiertamente de mí.

Ahora veo de quien Alisa heredó esa característica.

"Precisamente tu padre está firmando los papeles correspondientes para que salgas hoy mismo. Por supuesto, eso no significa que podrás retomar tus actividades diarias en cuanto salgas de aquí. Sufriste una herida seria y necesitas cuidarte" expresó mi madre con severidad.

Lo único que deseo es salir de este encierro cuanto antes.

Detesto lo que la inactividad provoca en mi mente.

Pienso y siento todo con demasiada intensidad.

Si continúo más días en este hospital, perderé la poca cordura que me queda.

"¿No has tenido noticias de Candy? Hace varios días partió a Chicago. ¿Crees que se arrepintió de mudarse a Nueva York?" la ansiedad de no tener noticias suyas en conjunto con mis pesadillas me está alterando demasiado.

Al ver la aflicción que se dibuja en mis facciones, mi madre tomó mi rostro entre sus manos obligándome con su mirada a guardar silencio.

"Deja de torturarte con esa clase de pensamientos. Ella te dijo que regresará y así será. Ten en cuenta que Candy necesita cerrar capítulos importantes de su vida en Chicago. Confía en ella" sé que mi madre tiene razón, pero en quien no confío es en Loyd.

La quiero a mi lado con tanta urgencia, que mi pecho duele cada segundo que permanezco lejos de ella.

_¿Sentirá esta misma ansiedad que yo? ¿Me necesitará tanto como yo la necesito a ella?_

Aunque mi corazón me dice que sí, mi mente me hace una mala jugada atormentándome con la espantosa duda.

_¿Y si la convence de quedarse con él?_

Esta emoción oscura y silenciosa se torna más fuerte conforme la manecilla del reloj avanza implacable en su recorrido.

No me sentiré tranquilo hasta tenerla junto a mi.

Mi salida del hospital, aunque se manejó con discreción, estuvo llena de reporteros habidos de obtener cuanta información les fuese posible respecto al porqué de mi herida, y sobre todo, las extrañas circunstancias que rodean la muerte de Susana.

Se que no podré guardar el secreto por mucho tiempo, pero de algo estoy seguro, no seré yo quien lo difunda.

Gracias al equipo de guardaespaldas que contrató mi padre, pude salir sin mayores contratiempos del hospital, sin embargo, el mal rato que pasé escuchando las incisivas preguntas de los reporteros, trajeron a mi mente escenas que por todos los medios deseo olvidar.

Por primera vez agradecí que Candy estuviese tomándose tanto tiempo en regresar a Nueva York.

Tan absorto estoy en mi propia felicidad, que ignoré por completo el mundo que me rodea.

Mientras el auto avanza por las concurridas calles de la ciudad, la realidad me dio una bofetada en la cara al poner en mi camino uno de los tabloides que aún tiene impresa una de las tantas fotografías que les tomaron a Loyd y Candy durante el aniversario de la compañía Stratford un par de meses atrás.

_Para el mundo, ella sigue siendo la novia de Loyd Ainsworth._

No me importa lo que se hable de mí, pero ¿me he puesto a pensar lo que se dirá de Candy cuando nos vean juntos? ¿Del daño que los medios le pueden hacer a su familia? ¿Qué dirá la Srta. Pony y la Hermana María cuando lean las escandalosas notas que publique la prensa amarillista?

Amo a Candy con todo mi ser, deseo que esté a mi lado, pero no debo olvidar que ahora soy un hombre viudo. Me guste o no, hay un protocolo que debo seguir.

Además, está el suicidio de Susana.

No quiero que se vincule a Candy por ningún motivo en toda esa situación.

El amor que le profeso es tan grande, que deseo hacer las cosas correctamente.

Soy consciente que, con mi decisión, existe la posibilidad de permanecer lejos de ella más tiempo del previsto, pero si he soportado estar distanciado de ella 9 años, seguramente sobreviviré sin problemas un par de meses más.

"¿Estás seguro de la decisión que tomaste?" hace unos minutos llegamos a casa de mis padres.

Durante el trayecto, les comenté a groso modo mi plan de alejarme de Candy mientras mi situación se normaliza.

"¿Qué si estoy seguro de alejarme del amor de mi vida para protegerla de las habladurías de los medios para evitar que la vinculen con el suicidio de Susana que, dicho sea de paso, en cualquier momento saldrá a la luz? No. No lo estoy. No deseo hacerlo, pero es necesario" suspiré pesadamente al tiempo que recargaba mi espalda contra el respaldo del sillón.

De pronto, la voz animosa de mi hermana hizo un agradable eco en la estancia.

"¡Terry!" en menos de lo que dura un parpadeo, Alisa atravesó corriendo el umbral de la sala con sus brazos extendidos hacia mí.

Aun sentía dolor en mi hombro izquierdo al más mínimo movimiento.

Por prescripción médica, tengo prohibido cargar cosas pesadas, desafortunadamente eso incluye a mi hermana, pero eso no me impidió envolverla entre mis brazos lo que sentí fueron varios minutos.

"Te he extrañado mucho, pulga" rompí el abrazo y Alisa se sentó a un lado mío en el sillón.

"Yo también te extrañé mucho. ¿Ya estás bien? ¿Ya no necesitas estar en el hospital?" con mis manos estrujé sus mejillas y me deleitó con una de sus hermosas carcajadas.

"Hoy por fin me dieron de alta" dije.

"Pero aun esta convaleciente, mi cielo. No puede hacer movimientos bruscos ni cargarte como acostumbra" solemne, mi hermana escuchó a mi madre al tiempo que asentía.

"Yo cuidaré a mi hermano. Se lo prometí a Candy antes de que se fuera a Chicago" abrí mis ojos sobrecogido por la sorpresa.

_¿Se lo prometió a Candy?_ De pronto tuve la necesidad de saber más.

Quería conocer hasta el más mínimo detalle de su plática.

"¿Ah si? ¿le prometiste cuidarme? ¿y como harás eso si vivimos en casas separadas, pulga?" mi hermana puso los ojos en blanco mientras agitaba sus manos en el aire con cierta impaciencia.

"Pues obvio te quedarás con nosotros para que pueda cuidar de ti como Candy me pidió" mi corazón dio un saltó dentro de mi pecho mientras sentía como un doloroso nudo se abría paso en mi garganta.

Una enorme calidez recorre mi pecho en estos momentos al darme cuenta lo mucho que Candy se preocupa por mí.

Ese detalle me hizo sentir amado.

Querido.

Comencé a sentirme culpable al permitirme dudar del amor que ella me profesa, poniendo como pobre excusa la presencia de Loyd en su vida y la enorme distancia que ahora nos separa.

"¿Ella te lo pidió? ¿de verdad?" pregunté esperanzado en un afán de confirmar la reciente confesión de Alisa.

"Si. Vino a despedirse de mi antes de irse a la estación. Platicamos un rato y me dijo que tenía muchos asuntos que arreglar en Chicago, entre ellos, buscar su reemplazo en su actual trabajo. Me comentó que buscaría la posibilidad de solicitar su traslado a un hospital aquí en Nueva York. No está segura que sea posible, pero quiere intentarlo. Pero eso sí, hizo mucho énfasis en que cuide de ti. Te ama mucho. Lo sabes ¿verdad?" sonreí y asentí sin expresar mi respuesta en voz alta.

Estoy felizmente abrumado.

Aunque deseara hablar, no me saldría la voz.

"Terruce, sé que estás dispuesto a proteger a Candy del escrutinio público, pero no comentas viejos errores. No la alejes una vez más de tu vida cuando ella está luchando por permanecer en la tuya"

Aspiré profundamente y asentí.

Le prometí que no volvería a tomar una decisión sin consultarlo primero con ella.

No quiero cometer ese error nuevamente.

"Gracias, papá" me sonrió sinceramente y colocó una de sus manos sobre mi hombro antes de tomar a Alisa entre sus brazos para después unirse a su juego de muñecas.

Mi padre es inexpresivo por naturaleza. Rara vez sonríe en público, pero en la intimidad de su hogar es diferente.

Ahora tengo la oportunidad de conocer su lado paternal, que antes me era completamente desconocido.

A regañadientes, mi madre me llevó a una habitación a descansar.

Estaba tan fatigado que no tuve fuerzas para llevarle la contraria.

En cuanto mi cabeza tocó la almohada, me perdí profundamente en mis sueños cada vez más oscuros y distorsionados.

Susana me lastima, me dispara una y otra vez mientras el escenario que nos rodea cambia constantemente.

Siento todo con demasiada claridad; frío, calor, dolor, el miedo, la impotencia.

Tengo la horrible sensación de que el tiempo se ha detenido.

Que estoy atrapado en esta interminable pesadilla.

_¡Terry, Terry! _alguien me llama.

Comienzo a ser consciente de que me encuentro entre la fantasía de mi mal sueño y la realidad.

Siento mi cuerpo pesado.

Quiero abrir mis ojos, moverme, pero no puedo.

Es gracias a las manos de alguien que me sacuden suavemente por el pecho, lo que me ayuda finalmente a despertar.

Como si me estuviese ahogando, me incorporo de la cama y comienzo a toser al tiempo que intento recuperar el ritmo normal de mi respiración.

Como me sucedía en el hospital, estoy bañado en sudor.

Mi ropa la tengo incómodamente adherida al cuerpo, sin embargo, por ahora esa es la menor de mis preocupaciones.

"Toma este vaso con agua"

Tembloroso, bebo el líquido con ayuda de mi madre.

_Estas pesadillas se están saliendo de control,_ me dije sin atreverme a confesarlo en voz alta.

"Me asusté tanto cuando te escuché gritar. Creí que algo malo te había pasado" levanté mi mirada hacia mis padres, y ya más tranquilo, les sonreí.

"Perdón por haberlos despertado. Fue un mal sueño, es todo" giré mi rostro hacia el umbral de la habitación y vi a mi hermana apenas asomada.

Su mirada acongojada me partió el corazón.

Estiré mis brazos hacia ella, y enseguida, entró corriendo al tiempo que se refugiaba en mi pecho.

"También te desperté pulga. Perdóname. ¿Quieres que te lea uno de tus libros favoritos para que puedas volver a dormir?" sin responder en voz alta, negó con su cabeza.

"Me quiero quedar a dormir contigo" dijo y clavó su mirada perspicaz sobre la mía.

"No creo que sea prudente, mi cielo. Tu hermano aun está convaleciente" dijo mi madre al tiempo que se ponía de pie y le extendía la mano a Alisa para llevarla a dormir a su habitación.

"Que se quede conmigo esta noche. Por mi no hay problema" resignada, mi madre bajó la mirada, y antes de salir, nos besó a ambos en la mejilla.

Mi padre en cambio, me observó con un dejo de angustia que no pude apartar de mi cabeza.

Alisa se durmió casi inmediatamente sobre mi regazo.

El resto de la noche, me entretuve leyendo el libreto de La Tempestad mientras acariciaba cadenciosamente el cabello de mi hermana con la mano que tenía libre, hasta que llegado el amanecer, mi madre la despertó para que empezara arreglarse antes de ir al colegio.

A veces, me es difícil prever que tanto es lo que percibe mi hermana.

Su agudeza no es propia de una niña de su edad.

La claridad con la que expresa sus ideas y su madurez, me asombran cada día más.

Aunado a eso, fue lo suficientemente intrépida para viajar a Chicago completamente sola con el único propósito en mente de ayudarme.

_¿Quién es el adulto entre nosotros dos?_ me pregunto intuyendo de inmediato la respuesta.

"Pasa del medio día. Tomaremos el té en el jardín, Terruce. Tu amigo Albert nos congratuló enviándonos unos paquetes de tu té favorito directamente desde Londres" sonreí.

Albert jamás deja de sorprenderme.

"Disculpe, Sra. Grandchester, el joven Terruce tiene visita. Lo busca el Sr. Loyd Ainsworth" anunció el mayordomo para mi sorpresa.

Antes de responder, mis padres me observaron en busca de mi aprobación, y confundido, asentí.

Su presencia me inquieta bastante.

_No tiene ningún motivo para visitarme, al menos no debe ser uno bueno_, pensé mientras lo veía entrar perfectamente arreglado con un costoso traje azul oscuro de tres piezas al salón.

"Es un placer conocerla, Sra. Grandchester. Mi Lord"

_Reconozco que además de bien parecido, al menos tiene un poco de modales, _pensé.

Sé que Candy jamás habría tenido una larga relación con un patán sin clase, pero mis celos me llevan a pensar lo peor de él.

Mi madre, siendo la persona dulce y afable que la define, le sonrió al tiempo que Loyd besaba galantemente su mano. Mi padre en cambio, se mostró inexpresivo como siempre.

No reflejó ninguna emoción en su rostro mientras veía como Loyd hacía una reverencia en su presencia.

"Estaremos en el jardín, Terruce" el silencio reinó en el salón una vez estuvimos solos.

Loyd admira con aparente interés el interior de la casa, pero lo que capta su atención, es la vasta colección de pinturas de Rembrandt que poseen mis padres.

"La selección de pinturas de Rembrandt que hay en este lugar es envidiable. No cabe duda que los Grandchester son devotos coleccionistas de objetos únicos e irrepetibles" dijo con cierta ironía.

Tengo la impresión que en su comentario yace oculto un mensaje mordaz que hace alusión a la relación que sostengo con Candy.

"Dudo mucho que un viaje tan largo tenga como objetivo admirar la colección de pinturas de mis padres. Déjate de rodeos y dime a que has venido concretamente" crucé la pierna y coloqué mi mano sobre mi herida, la cual, empezó a molestarme en el peor momento.

"No me parece que esas sean las maneras correctas de tratar a un invitado ¿Acaso no te enseñaron modales en el renombrado Colegio San Pablo?" contestó mordazmente.

_¿Este sujeto pretende sacarme de mis casillas? Quiero ver que lo intente_, pensé sin dejar observarlo.

Ansiaba escupirle en la cara _física y verbalmente he de admitir_ pero me contuve.

No le daré el gusto de verme alterado.

Al notar mi impasibilidad así como mi ausencia de respuesta, se acomodó el nudo de la corbata, se sentó frente a mí y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos al tiempo que continuaba hablando.

"Seré concreto entonces. No deseo que por culpa de mi presencia el día de hoy, se me atribuya el deterioro de tu salud" musitó con una sonrisa en el rostro, la cual, desapareció en cuanto enunció sus siguientes palabras "Recuperaré a Candy. No tardará mucho tiempo en darse cuenta del error que está cometiendo al darte una tercera oportunidad, que por supuesto, no mereces" para mi sorpresa y la del mismo Loyd, empecé a reírme tanto, que me vi en la necesidad de doblarme hacia el frente al tiempo que rodeo mi torso con mis brazos.

Me da bastante gracia la situación, porque en realidad, no me dice nada nuevo.

_¿Qué no merezco la oportunidad que me da Candy?_ mejor que nadie lo sé.

No necesito de su sarcasmo para darme cuenta de ello.

"¿De verdad sólo por algo tan insignificante viajaste hasta Nueva York? Que graciosa manera de perder el tiempo. Me doy por enterado. Gracias por la información, caballero, ahora puedes retirarte" por su expresión anonadada, caí en la cuenta que mi indolencia no es precisamente la reacción que él esperaba.

"¿No te importa? Te estoy diciendo que lucharé por Candy. ¿Acaso es tan poco lo que ella significa en tu vida?" sin dejar de observarlo, sonreí y apoyé mi mejilla sobre mi mano con toda la intención de simular que me burlaba de él.

Me estoy divirtiendo mucho sacando de quicio a este sujeto.

Es una de las cualidades que me caracterizaron en mi adolescencia.

"Y si así fuera, a ti que te importa" inconmovible respondí.

Abrió tanto sus ojos al oír mi respuesta, que creí se saldrían de sus órbitas.

Finalmente los papeles se invirtieron, y ahora era él, quien se encontraba turbado por mi socarrona actitud.

"Me atañe porque la amo. Tú la envolviste en tus mentiras para convencerla de que regrese contigo. Azarosamente tu esposa falleció meses después de tu reencuentro con Candy. Demasiado oportuno para ser una coincidencia ¿¡no crees?! Te advierto que no permitiré esa unión. ¡Haré lo que sea necesario para alejarla de ti!" los decibeles de su voz eran cada vez más altos conforme hablaba.

Es innegable que su fachada de caballero sosegado e irónico quedó en el olvido, y ahora, mostraba su verdadera cara al insinuar entre otras cosas, que yo maté a Susana.

Comentario absurdo que prefiero ignorar.

"Si en algún momento Candy se da cuenta que desea retomar su relación contigo, la dejaré ir sin oponerme a su decisión. Jamás usaría como excusa el inmenso amor que le profeso sólo para retenerla a mi lado. Lo más importante en mi vida es ella y su felicidad" por breves instantes la expresión endurecida de su mirada se suavizó.

Confundido, se puso de pie y dio algunos pasos hacia atrás sin dejar de negar con su cabeza.

Abruptamente se detuvo y levantó su mirada sardónica hacia mí.

"Olvido que eres actor. Admito que por un momento creí en tu falsa sinceridad. Afortunadamente recuperé la compostura a tiempo para ver la clase de persona que eres" dijo mirándome con desprecio para después dibujar en sus labios una sonrisa. "Candy lo único que obtendrá de ti es sufrimiento. En cambio, mi amor por ella si es verdadero. Fui el primer hombre en su vida y planeo ser el último" espetó.

"Si sólo por poseer su cuerpo crees ser digno de su amor, entonces no la mereces en absoluto. Hacer el amor va más allá del acto carnal, pero estás tan ciego en estos momentos, que no podrás entender a que me refiero" si las miradas mataran, ahora mismo mi vida se habría extinguido.

Sus puños están tan fuertemente cerrados contra sus muslos, que la piel que recubre sus nudillos se coloreó de un tono mucho más pálido que el de su rostro, si es que eso es aun posible.

Los guardaespaldas _enviados seguramente por mi padre_ percibieron alguna clase de amenaza por parte de Loyd, ya que de inmediato, se colocaron a sus costados.

"Sr. Grandchester, esperamos sus órdenes para actuar" imperturbable, clavé mi mirada sobre Loyd.

"¿Necesitas decirme algo más antes de retirarte?" pregunté sin levantarme de mi asiento.

"No es la última vez que oirás de mí. Recuerda mis palabras, tú serás la desdicha de Candy. Yo impediré que la lastimes nuevamente" antes de terminar de hablar, se encaminó a la puerta seguido muy de cerca por los guaruras que custodian la casa.

Una vez solo, escondí mi rostro entre mis manos y permití que su veneno me afectara.

_Tiene razón. _

He lastimado a Candy desde que la conocí ¿Qué me exime de no hacerlo ahora?.

Mi situación actual es complicada; soy viudo y Susana se suicidó por culpa mía.

_¿Qué clase de vida le puedo ofrecer si aún ahora no tengo la libertad de gritar a los cuatro vientos mi amor por ella sin dañarla?_

"Terry" al escuchar la voz de mi hermana, levanté la vista, pero tan abrumado me sentía que no hice ningún esfuerzo en ocultar mi desesperanza "¿a que vino ese hombre?" la ultima palabra de su pregunta se perdió en el silencio cuando vio la expresión que se dibujaba en mi rostro.

Inmediatamente, corrió a mi lado y rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos.

"¿Qué te dijo para que estés tan triste?" negué con la cabeza antes de responderle.

"Vino a decirme que desea que Candy y yo seamos felices" apartó su rostro de mi cuello y me miró fijamente.

Buscaba la mentira en mi mirada, pero no le permitiría encontrarla.

No esta vez.

Prefiero sufrir en silencio.

No deseo arrastrar a nadie en mi agonía.

"Pero…" empezó a hablar y con toda intención la interrumpí.

"Estoy triste porque la visita de Loyd me recordó que hace muchos días no veo a Candy. Ya quiero verla, pulga" con uno de mis dedos le di un golpe en su nariz para que borrara de su rostro esa expresión acongojada.

Al oír mis palabras, su rostro se iluminó de felicidad al tiempo que empezaba a correr alrededor del sillón donde aun me encontraba sentado.

"Acabaré con tu sufrimiento como por arte de magia. ¡Mira!" sin dejar de sonreír, me extendió un sobre pequeño sin dejar de observarme "¡Es un telegrama de Candy! ábrelo rápido" dijo impaciente mientras saltaba ilusionada frente a mí.

Su entusiasmo es tan contagioso, que olvidé mis pesares y tomé casi con desesperación el pequeño papel amarillento que había en su interior.

_Llego mañana. 6:00 am. Te amo._

Leí la misiva una y otra vez.

Esas palabras fueron el alimento que requería con urgencia mi alma.

Saber que muy pronto la veré, que sentiré su corazón palpitar sobre mi pecho cuando la abrace al tiempo que susurre en mi oído esas dos palabras que me hacen tocar el cielo, provoca que sin problema deje de lado mis dudas y mis temores.

"Por supuesto irás a recogerla ¿verdad? Ella espera que cuando vayas, la abraces y le des vueltas en el aire como los escritores describen en sus libros. Por eso te mandó este telegrama con la hora de su llegada" pensativo asentí.

"¿Crees que es buena idea que vaya a la estación a recogerla?" pregunté súbitamente preocupado.

"A ver hermanito, ¿tu por qué crees que Candy llega tan temprano?" _buen punto_, pensé.

De pronto, una estúpida sonrisa adornó mi rostro el resto del día.

La perspectiva de un futuro feliz al lado de ella me llenó de expectativas, de positivismo, y sobre todo, de mucha esperanza de que por fin la felicidad y el amor no me darían la espalda.

Al día siguiente, llegué a la estación de trenes 15 minutos antes de las seis.

A esas hora el sol aun no se asoma por el horizonte y mucho menos la gente inunda las calles de Nueva York.

Estoy tan deseoso por verla, que tengo la sensación de que el tiempo transcurre con demasiada lentitud.

_¿De verdad han pasado 3 minutos desde la última vez que vi el reloj? Tiene que ser una broma. _

Esta espera se está convirtiendo en la más agonizante de toda mi existencia.

Alguien se está confabulando en mi contra para torturarme de esta manera.

Nervioso, camino en círculos alrededor del anden prácticamente vacío, al tiempo que miro intermitentemente en dirección a las vías a la espera de ver el ferrocarril que lleva consigo al amor de mi vida.

Tan ansioso estoy por verla nuevamente, que no recuerdo con exactitud los motivos que me empujaban a querer mantenerme distanciado de Candy.

Mi corazón da un brinco dentro de mi pecho al oír el sonido característico del tren que anuncia su llegada.

Súbitamente, todo el anden se llenó de vapor blancuzco así como del inconfundible olor a carbón quemado.

Desesperado, comencé a buscar a Candy con la mirada entre el tumulto de gente que vaciaba los vagones, cuando de pronto, vislumbre una figura estilizada entre la cortina de humo que se hallaba frente a mí.

En cuanto nuestras miradas se cruzaron, el mundo entero dejó de importarme.

Una hermosa sonrisa iluminó su rostro, y empujado por la emoción del momento, corrí hacia ella y la estreché entre mis brazos sin importarme si había reporteros cerca.

En un acto de total osadía, Candy separó su rostro de mi pecho, colocó sus manos sobre mis mejillas, y me atrajo hacia ella al tiempo que depositaba un beso sobre mis labios, el cual, expresó más que mil palabras juntas.

No fue necesario confesarle mis miedos y temores, ni siquiera tuve que informarle acerca de la visita de Loyd.

Ella una vez más, le dio un vistazo a mi alma y me sentí vulnerable en su presencia.

No existe secreto ni dolor que sea capaz de ocultarle.

Ahora comprendo que sin ella no puedo existir plenamente.

Forma parte indispensable de mi alma y de mi ser en su totalidad.

"Te extrañé demasiado, Terry" ocultó su rostro en mi pecho antes que terminara de hablar.

Sin importarme el dolor de mi hombro, la así contra mi cuerpo y la levanté al vilo dándole vueltas en el aire.

Sus alegres carcajadas llenaron mis sentidos y me sentí vivo nuevamente.

"Estoy pesada, Terry. Bájame" musitó entre sonrisas "debe dolerte mucho tu hombro aun"

La coloqué en el suelo y escondí mi rostro en su cuello.

Su perfume a rosas me excita. Me llena.

Me alimenta.

"Dolor es no tenerte a mi lado. Lo demás es insustancial. No me vuelvas a dejar. No puedo vivir sin ti. Te amo. ¡Te amo!"

Grité, y como si mi vida dependiera de ello, reclamé sus labios como míos al tiempo que sentía como la pesadez que cargaba sobre mi pecho desaparecía por completo.

Ella es mi vida. Mi amor. Mi ternura más escondida.

Candy lo es todo para mí.

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Notas de la autora.**

**Espero que la espera haya valido la pena y que el capítulo sea de su agrado.**

**Nos leemos, espero, más pronto esta vez.**


	13. Una disculpa

Mil disculpas por la falta de actualización!!! no quiero q piensen que he desertado y que no continuare con el fic!! desafortunadamente he tenido ciertas dificultades personales q me han impedido escribir como quisiera. Les pido q tengan paciencia que muy pronto subire el proximo capitulo de mi historia. gracias a todos y les mando un beso.


	14. Capítulo 12 Resoluciones

**Lo sé. Meses sin actualizar, pero sin ahondar en los muchos "porques" les puedo decir que no estaba en mi mejor momento emocionalmente hablando. Preferí tomarme mi tiempo para subir algo con lo que estuviese satisfecha y no algo que a mis ojos fuese imperfecto.**

_**Breve resumen de lo que pasó en los capítulos previos: Susana se suicidó, Terry sufrió una herida de bala provocada por Susana, Candy regresó a Nueva York y después de una plática decidieron volver a empezar y ahora ella ha llegado a Nueva York y Terry fue a recibirla a la estación de trenes.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 12. Resoluciones**

"Prométeme que la siguiente vez que quiera hacer un viaje tan largo, me detendrás. No quiero volver a separarme de ti. Te extrañé tanto" sonreí halagado al escucharla.

Rodeé con mis brazos sus hombros y la atraje hacia mi mientras sentía su corazón latir fuertemente sobre mi pecho.

_Es real. Ella está aquí. Me cuesta mucho trabajo creer que esta es mi realidad._

Mi miedo e inseguridad me orilla a pensar que muy pronto despertaré de este sueño.

Que alguien como Loyd me arrebatará a Candy, que ella me dejará y regresaré a mi vida gris de antes. Solitaria.

_¿Soy merecedor de esta felicidad?_ _¿Después de todo el daño que le hice? ella debería despreciarme. _

"Sea lo que sea que estás pensando, detente" sobrecogido al oír sus palabras clavé mis ojos sobre los de ella.

Mi expresión seguramente le divirtió bastante, porque en sus labios inmediatamente se dibujó una sonrisa.

"¿Ahora resulta que sabes lo que estoy pensando?" complacido y al mismo tiempo apenado, escondí mi rostro en su cuello.

No quería alejarme de ella.

La sensación de tenerla entre mis brazos, es indescriptiblemente placentera.

Sin importar el lugar en el que me encuentre, a su lado me siento pleno. Completo.

Tocarla, sentir su piel rozar la mía, es una necesidad tan imperiosa que se aleja mucho de lo que la gente común cree es hacer el acto carnal del amor.

Quiero penetrar su alma y, de ser posible, permanecer dentro de ella siempre.

Su alegre carcajada, así como su perfume y el roce de sus manos sobre mi espalda, me ayudaron una vez más a disipar cada una de mis vacilaciones.

"Es una de mis muchas cualidades ¿sabes?. Así que ten cuidado. Puedo ser capaz de descubrir cada uno de tus secretos" dijo.

Una inmensa calidez inundó mi pecho.

_Eso es lo que más deseo. Desnuda mi alma, Candy. Está rota y mancillada, pero es solamente tuya. De nadie más, _me dije incapaz de confesarle mis pensamientos en voz alta.

Fue gracias al maullido de un gato, que la atención de Candy se desvió por unos minutos lejos de mí y mis oscuridades.

Lleno de curiosidad bajé la mirada, y a un acostado de ella, yacía una jaula móvil con Tea en el interior.

"Me acuerdo muy bien de ti, pequeña bola de pelos. ¿Te sentó bien el viaje en tren?" la gata me observó curiosa con sus redondos ojos azules. A modo de respuesta me maulló al tiempo que se restregaba contra la reja de su angosta prisión.

"Srta. Andley ¿desea que llevemos su equipaje a su casa?" preguntó un mozo.

"Si, por favor, excepto la jaula de mi gatita. Esa la llevo yo. Muchas gracias" el joven asintió y desapareció del andén.

_Lo mismo tenemos que hacer nosotros,_ me dije.

No deseo que los reporteros arruinen con su presencia este momento.

Tomé la jaula de Tea, rodeé la cintura de Candy con mi otro brazo y nos encaminamos al auto.

"¿Quieres desayunar algo?" pregunté.

"¡Si, por favor! Me muero de hambre, aunque creo que es demasiado temprano para encontrar algo abierto" le sonreí. Ella llena de la curiosa que la caracteriza, entrecerró sus ojos en mi dirección "parece que todo lo tienes bajo control ¿o me equivoco?"

"Digamos que conozco un lugar" respondí orgulloso.

Al bajar del auto, Candy cobijó a Tea contra su pecho sin soltar mi mano.

Fuera del restaurante encontramos al gerente y nos hizo pasar por la puerta trasera.

Candy se mantenía silenciosa durante nuestro recorrido. Observaba con curiosidad todo el lugar mientras nos guían a la mesa.

Al llegar al salón que era de mi uso exclusivo, le hice un ademán al gerente para que se retirara.

"Cierra los ojos" le solicité a Candy una vez estuvimos ella y yo solos.

Sin oponer resistencia y con una sonrisa en su rostro, obedeció al tiempo que soltaba a Tea para que reconociera el lugar.

Al cerciorarme de que no hacía trampa, saqué de mi saco pétalos de las dulces Candy que el jardinero de la mansión de Albert me proporcionó, los coloqué alrededor del salón, creé un camino con ellos hasta llegar a Candy, encendí las velas que decoraban el centro de la mesa y llené nuestras copas con vino tinto Cabernet Sauvignon; mi preferido.

"¿Ya puedo ver?" preguntó incapaz de ocultar su impaciencia.

"Listo. Abre los ojos"

Al descubrir su rostro, resopló sorprendida al tiempo que cubría su boca con ambas manos.

Sus ojos fueron incapaces de esconder la sorpresa que mi improvisada decoración generó en su interior.

Gracias a la tenue oscuridad del día, la luz de las velas crearon un ambiente mágico, digno de una escena romántica del libro Orgullo y prejuicio de Jane Austen.

"Quiero darte el recibimiento que te mereces. Me habría gustado hacerlo diferente. Mejor, pero… " tomé una rosa blanca del centro de mesa y se la entregué con un exagerado ademán que tenía como objetivo sacarle una sonrisa "espero que la hermosa damisela que me honra con su presencia quede complacida"

"Oh, Terry" sin salir de su asombro, tomó la rosa entre sus manos, la acercó lentamente a su nariz y casi al instante rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos "¿¡estás bromeando?! Todo es perfecto. El lugar, las flores, el camino de pétalos, pero sobre todo estás tú conmigo. No necesito nada más" dijo.

Sin apartarla de mi lado, así su cuerpo contra el mío y la levanté al vilo por su cintura al tiempo que enterraba mi rostro en su cuello una vez más.

_Se está convirtiendo en mi lugar preferido. _

_Su aroma. _

_Su piel._

_Tan embriagador… _

¿Dolor? ¿Herida? Me he olvidado de ellas por completo.

Candy es la única medicina que necesito.

Haciendo gala de su vehemente ímpetu, alejó su rostro unos centímetros del mío, tomó mis mejillas con sus manos y reclamó nuevamente mis labios como suyos.

Esta faceta arrebatada de Candy me seduce tanto, que me obligo a recordar el lugar en el que estamos, pero lo que tengo prohibido olvidar, es que recientemente enviudé.

Jamás me he caracterizado por seguir los protocolos que marca la sociedad, pero si haciéndolo consigo proteger a Candy del escrutinio público que se nos avecina, lo haré sin dudar.

No soportaría que durante un acto impulsivo mío _aunque justificado por el amor que le profeso_ la perjudique.

Deseo gritar a los cuatro vientos que la amo. Que ella es el amor de mi vida, que deseo casarme con ella cuanto antes, pero los tiempos una vez más están en contra nuestra.

"Te amo, Candy" susurré sin apartar mi boca de la suya.

El canto de su sonrisa hizo cosquillas en mi oído.

"Yo te amo más" respondió juguetona al tiempo que acariciaba mi nariz con la punta de la suya.

Mientras rodeaba sus hombros con uno de mis brazos, deposité un beso sobre su frente y la guie a la mesa.

Que indescriptible sensación poder compartir estos momentos tan triviales con ella sin ser invadido por la culpa; desayunando juntos, platicando de todo y al mismo tiempo de nada en particular, pero tener el placer de oír su voz, admirar cada cambio de gesto que se dibuja en su cara, apreciar el brillo de su mirada, acariciar con mi pulgar la piel que recubre su mano y besarla, es un inmerecido regalo que la vida, Dios o el destino me vuelve a ofrecer.

Ahora comprendo que sería un estúpido si la dejo ir nuevamente.

"¿Quieres compartir tus pensamientos conmigo?" preguntó mientras depositaba su servilleta sobre la mesa "o ¿es que acaso he platicado tanto que no te he dejado hablar?" no pude frenar la carcajada que salió disparada a través de mi boca al escuchar su divertido cuestionamiento.

Me encuentro tan absorto escuchándola, que no había deparado en mi mutismo.

"Me gusta mucho oírte platicar" dije y en ningún momento mentí.

Mi mano comenzó a bailar con la suya al tiempo que entrelazaba mis dedos con los suyos.

Ninguno de los dos rompió el silencio, sin embargo, su mirada continuó fija sobre la mía.

Una de las tantas cualidades que amo de Candy es que jamás me obliga a hablar.

Me da mi espacio y respeta mis silencios, pero si con alguien puedo abrir mi corazón es con ella.

"Me parece irreal que ahora mismo estemos compartiendo el mismo lugar después de tantos años separados. Si me hubiesen dicho meses atrás que te recuperaría, habría golpeado a esa persona por embustera. Viví mucho tiempo resignado a la idea de que te había perdido, pero ahora que tengo la dicha de tenerte a mi lado, estoy inmensamente feliz, pero aterrado al mismo tiempo. Quizás todo esto es un sueño del cual muy pronto alguien me despertará" musité con una voz tan queda que no estuve seguro de que me hubiese escuchado.

Para mi sorpresa, en cuanto terminé de hablar se levantó de su asiento, rodeó la mesa, se sentó sobre mi regazo y mientras pegaba su frente contra la mía, rodeó mi cuello con el brazo que tenía libre.

"No es un sueño. Finalmente estamos juntos. Mírame. Tócame. Este momento es tan real como nosotros" susurró pausadamente en mi oído, como si su intención fuera que cada palabra se grabara como letra escarlata en mi alma.

Un ligero cosquilleo recorre deliciosamente mi cuerpo, despertando a su vez sensaciones que creí jamás experimentaría con la mujer que amo.

Lento y sin premura la besé. Me deleité una y otra vez con el dulce licor de sus labios.

Su sabor me embriaga. Irremediablemente soy adicto a ella.

A pesar del deseo tan grande que le profeso, no tengo prisa en hacer el amor con ella.

Llegado el momento idóneo, quiero deleitarme de cada espacio que conforma su perfección. Cuando pueda gritarle al mundo que ella es mía, libremente y sin culpa podré reclamar cada centímetro de su cuerpo como mío. No antes, sin embargo, lo más importante es completamente mío; su amor.

Candy sin saberlo, cierra viejas heridas a su vez que disipa todos mis temores e incertidumbres de mi alma.

Su presencia me hace sentir inmune a todo el dolor que agobia mi corazón.

Me creo capaz de enfrentar al mundo entero por y para ella.

Candy es mi obsesión, mi locura.

No soy capaz de vivir sin mi alma.

No puedo vivir sin mi amor.

"Ya no estás solo, Terry. Estamos juntos. Esta vez para siempre" cerré los ojos mientras repasaba en mi mente una y otra vez esa promesa, que a partir de este momento se convertiría en mi credo.

_¿Por qué eres capaz de decirme lo que necesito escuchar, Candy?_

Lágrimas de felicidad rodaron por mi rostro, las cuales, en ningún momento quise ocultarle.

No me avergüenza mostrar mi sensibilidad frente a ella.

Me siento tan feliz, que cada lágrima que cae por mis mejillas, desvanece un poco la oscuridad que inundó mi vida durante nueve largos años.

Con delicadeza, Candy besó cada espacio de mi rostro sin decir una sola palabra de aliento que ella sabía era innecesaria.

Sus besos son palabras silenciosas que me sosiegan.

Me llena de tanta paz su presencia, que me aterra la idea de apartar mis brazos de su cintura por miedo a que se esfume como aire a través de mis dedos.

Irremediablemente soy tan dependiente de Candy, que mi pasada adicción al tabaco y al alcohol parecen juego de infantes.

Cuando distraídamente observé mi reloj, vi que este marcaba las 12:45 pm.

Bien dicen que el tiempo transcurre rápido para aquellos que son felices.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo tengo la dicha de experimentarlo en carne propia y no a través de otras personas.

Le prometí a Alisa llevar a Candy a casa en cuanto la recogiera en la estación de trenes.

_Mi hermana no estará muy contenta de que haya faltado a mi promesa,_ pensé y me reí a mis adentros.

"¿Te sientes con ánimo de ir a casa de mis padres? Todos, en especial mi hermana, quieren verte, pero comprenderán si te sientes indispuesta por el viaje" dije sin levantarme de mi asiento.

Candy se tomó su tiempo para responder mientras acomodaba con uno de sus dedos mi cabello y acariciaba con su mirada mi rostro, como si para ella yo también fuese un espejismo que de un momento a otro desaparecerá.

"¿Y separarme de ti tan rápido? ¡para nada!" sonreí.

Antes de que nos pusiéramos en pie, Tea saltó sobre el regazo de Candy exigiendo un poco de atención mientras restregaba su cabeza contra su pecho.

"Creo que alguien se puso un poco celosa" dije mientras la acariciaba detrás de su oreja.

"No está acostumbrada a compartir mi atención con nadie, aunque tu le has caído bien. No te ha mordido" me guiñó el ojo.

En cuanto llegamos al auto, Candy colocó a Tea dentro de su jaula y nos enfilamos a casa de mis padres.

Durante todo el trayecto, reí tanto de los gestos de asombro que se dibujaban en el rostro de Candy cuando divisaba mi imagen en cada panfleto de cine y teatro de la ciudad, que comenzó a dolerme el estómago.

Me sorprende el radical cambio que ha dado mi vida en tan sólo unas semanas.

Meses atrás la felicidad parecía tan ajena a mi que no podía más que idealizarla, pero ahora me encuentro riendo junto al amor de mi vida, vislumbrando la posibilidad de tener una vida juntos a pesar de los obstáculos que ahora se nos presentan.

_Puedo ser feliz como el resto de la gente, después de todo. _

_Quiero serlo._

No había detenido el auto dentro de la cochera de mis padres, cuando Alisa salió como un bólido a recibirnos.

"¡CANDY!" mi hermana se abalanzó sobre Candy en cuanto ella puso un pie fuera del automóvil.

"¡Alisa! Que gusto volver a verte" respondió alegre al tiempo que rodeaba los hombros de mi hermana con sus brazos y se hincaba en el suelo frente a ella.

"¿Por qué tardaron tanto? Los esperaba desde temprano" mi hermana frunció el ceño en mi dirección y cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho.

"Terry me llevó a desayunar. Moría de hambre" Candy respondió en mi lugar y nuevamente una sonrisa iluminó el rostro de mi hermana "prometo que la próxima vez te llevamos ¿Qué te parece?"

"¡Si! Es una promesa" mi hermana brincó de alegría sin soltar las manos de Candy "¡Trajiste a Tea! ¿puedo cargarla?" preguntó al tiempo que acariciaba a la gatita a través de la jaula.

"Por supuesto, pero ¿no les molestará a tus papás?" inquirió Candy preocupada.

"De ninguna manera es molestia para nosotros" dijo mi madre acercándose a nosotros de la mano de mi padre "es un placer volver a verte, querida Candy" dijo.

Alisa tomó a Tea entre sus brazos y la llevó consigo al jardín.

"Sra. Eleonor, el gusto es mío" mi madre envolvió a Candy en un fraternal abrazo.

"Sólo Eleonor, por favor. Me haces sentir más vieja si me dices señora" repuso mi madre alegre.

Mi padre besó delicadamente la mano de mi madre mientras una sutil sonrisa se dibujaba en su boca.

"El tiempo sólo acentúa más tu belleza, mi amor" un ligero sonrojo iluminó las mejillas de mi madre mientras clavaba su mirada sobre la de mi padre.

El amor que se profesan es tan evidente que Candy a mi lado, parece placenteramente sorprendida, después de todo, es la primera vez que los ve juntos, y sobre todo, enamorados. Felices.

Al cabo de varios minutos entramos a la casa.

Mi padre, haciendo gala de su excelente humor, prendió el fonógrafo, y lo que rara vez sucede, puso un poco de Charleston y todos nos pusimos a bailar eufóricos.

La música llenó cada rincón de la casa, y tan felices estábamos, que Candy, mis padres y yo bailamos durante horas sin ningún motivo en específico.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que sentí este nivel de alegría y felicidad?

No lo recuerdo con claridad. Lo único que deseo es que esta dicha sea perpetua.

Mi hermana reclamó mi atención horas después. Al parecer Tea se había cansado de tanto correr por el jardín y ahora dormitaba en uno de los sillones de la sala.

Mientras bailaba con Alisa, vi de reojo que mis padres platicaban amenamente con Candy.

_¿De que estarán platicando?_

No conseguía escuchar una sola palabra de lo que decían. La música se encontraba demasiado alta y yo, ligeramente alejado de ellos.

Por la expresión apesadumbrada de sus rostros, imagino la plática circundaba en asuntos dolorosos del pasado, sin embargo, cuando empezaron a reír y cubrir de abrazos a Candy, decidí acercarme a ellos con Alisa en brazos.

"¿De que me perdí?" pregunté mientras tomaba asiento al lado de Candy y colocaba a Alisa sobre mi regazo.

Comenzaba a quedarse dormida.

"De nada en particular, Terry. Ella nos platicaba de su trabajo, su carrera y el crecimiento de la casa hogar de Pony, donde creció" sonreí.

Sabía que mi madre me ocultaba la verdad, pero está bien. Comprendo sus motivos y los respeto.

"Creo que nuestra felicidad nos ha hecho olvidar que Candy seguramente está agotada por el viaje tan largo que hizo" Candy le sonrió a mi padre y negó con la cabeza.

"Es imposible estar agotada cuando me siento tan dichosa de estar aquí con ustedes" giró su rostro hacia mi y tomó con fuerza una de mis manos "sin embargo ya es tarde y creo que es hora de retirarme a casa. Mañana debo presentarme a trabajar en el Hospital de Nueva York" abrí los ojos sorprendido.

"¿Tan rápido conseguiste tu traslado?" sonrió pícaramente ante mi cuestionamiento.

Un brillo especial iluminó su mirada mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los míos distraídamente.

"Digamos que Albert y Archie ayudaron un poco. Gracias a sus influencias fue sencillo conseguir mi traslado a Nueva York en tan corto tiempo" besé su mano.

Candy se despidió de mis padres y prometió visitarlos pronto.

Durante el trayecto a la mansión Andley, el silencio reinó entre los dos. No era incómodo, pero sabía que necesitaba hablar con ella de un tema que muy probablemente rompería el encanto en el que nos vimos envueltos durante varias horas.

"Candy… hay algo que necesitamos hablar" pronuncié lúgubremente mientras uno de los mozos de la mansión abre los enormes portones que custodian la lujosa propiedad.

"Te escucho" repuso tranquila. Sonriente.

Tomó mi mano y la estrujó suavemente contra la suya.

Tuve la agradable sensación que me alentaba a continuar.

En cuanto detuve el auto frente a la mansión, apagué el motor y un suspiro escapó involuntariamente de mi boca.

"Desafortunadamente mi situación actual es complicada; Susana se suicidó por culpa mía, los medios estarán al acecho intentando averiguar los detalles detrás de su muerte y de mi estadía en el hospital. Se que no podré evitar que toda la verdad se filtre en los medios, por eso, cuando ese momento llegue, no quiero que te veas afectada, ni mucho menos que te vinculen con toda la porquería en la que estoy metido por mis malas decisiones pasadas" silencio.

Me atreví a girar mi rostro hacia ella y su expresión seguía serena.

No supe exactamente si sentirme aliviado o justamente todo lo contrario.

"Antes que nada, te pido que no continúes culpándote por la muerte de Susana. Ella estaba sumamente enferma. Ni tu ni nadie pudo haber hecho algo al respecto" tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me obligó a verla a los ojos.

Bajé la mirada y no hice ninguna promesa que sabía no podría cumplir. Al menos, no a corto o mediano plazo.

"Dime una cosa, Terry. ¿Qué es exactamente lo que te angustia tanto?" preguntó y mi corazón dio un vuelco dentro de mi pecho.

Cerré los ojos, tomé su mano y la presioné con fuerza cerca de mi boca.

"¿Qué me angustia?" repetí en voz alta "Perderte. No lo soportaría. Una vez más todo está en contra nuestra. Quiero gritar a los cuatro vientos que te amo, que eres la mujer de mi vida, pero no es posible por ahora. Además, Margot continúa desaparecida. Temo que en un acto de venganza ella te dañe por culpa mía y yo…" intempestivamente, los brazos de Candy rodearon con fuerza mi cuello.

"Basta, por favor. Deja de culparte por todo. No eres responsable del pasado ni mucho menos de eventos que aun no se han suscitado" dijo.

Lentamente se separó de mi, pero mantuvo sus brazos sobre mi cuello mientras los deslizaba gradualmente hacia mi rostro.

"Cuando tomé la decisión de dejar Chicago para venir a vivir a Nueva York, sabía que la situación sería complicada por un tiempo, que muy probablemente nos mantendríamos separados, pero lo acepto porque te amo. No planeo dejarte solo. Enfrentaremos esta situación juntos, así que te suplico que dejes de torturarte mentalmente, Terry. Estoy aquí para quedarme contigo" musitó vehementemente.

Deposité un beso que esperaba transmitiera el amor que justo ahora no cabe dentro de mi pecho.

_Te amo, te amo. TE AMO CANDY_, pensé mentalmente mientras sentía como sus brazos se prensaban con delicada fuerza sobre mi espalda, mi cuello, mi cabello.

Necesito más de ella. Deseo mucho más, pero por primera vez en mi vida quiero hacer las cosas correctamente. No por mi. Jamás me han importado las críticas o habladurías, sino por ella. Por Candy.

"Me tengo que ir" susurré con sus labios aun sobre los míos.

"Lo se. Yo también ¿Te veré pronto?" preguntó.

"Pronto empezaré con los ensayos para la obra de teatro en la que participaré, además hay planes de filmar otra película en la que seré el protagonista. Tendré un año muy ocupado, pero ten por seguro que nos veremos tanto como nos sea posible a los dos" deposité esta vez un casto beso sobre sus labios y minutos después partí rumbo a mi casa.

Los días siguientes empecé a realizar los trámites de venta de la mansión en la que viví mi infierno personal con Susana. No deseo conservar esa propiedad que para mí está maldita.

Esas cuatro paredes encierran tantos malos recuerdos, que prefiero vivir con mis padres a regresar una vez más a ese lugar.

La mansión que quiero comprar debe ser grande. Ideal para formar una familia con Candy. Deseo que ese lugar esté inundado de luz, pero el sello personal de esa casa debe ser un enorme y basto jardín donde pueda mandar sembrar las dulces Candy que Anthony apropiadamente le regaló al amor de mi vida.

Como lo preví, semanas después de la llegada de Candy, un informante secreto reveló la causa de la muerte de Susana y el porqué de mi estadía en el hospital.

Los tabloides inundaron sus páginas con lo que ellos llamaban, era la primicia del año, mientras que los reporteros me seguían a todas partes a la espera de que confirmara la nota y peor aun, diera más detalles para alimentar el morbo de la gente.

Lo único que me tranquiliza durante estos momentos, es saber que el nombre de Candy se mantiene lejos del lodo en el que yo estoy sumergido, pero del que me he propuesto salir.

Ahora tengo la motivación más grande para hacerlo.

Realizaré mis sueños, pero sobre todo, protegeré y procuraré la felicidad de Candy a cualquier costo.

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Notas de la autora.**

**Quizás algunas personas me dirán que fue un capítulo muy corto, otras quizás no harán mención al respecto, pero al final espero que les haya gustado.**

**Agradezco a las que envían sus reviews que amablemente aprecian mi historia o bien que me incitan a mejorar sin el afán de insultar.**

**Les dejo besos y nos leemos pronto. **


	15. Capítulo 13 Dificultades inesperadas

**Me alegra saber que el capítulo anterior fue de su agrado. Me encanta leer cada uno de sus reviews que me alientan a continuar con mi historia. Hacen siempre mi día, créanme. Les agradezco como siempre el tiempo que se toman en dedicarme cada una de sus palabras ^_^**

* * *

**Capítulo 13. Dificultades inesperadas.**

Dos meses han pasado desde que los reporteros convirtieron mi vida en un auténtico infierno.

Al descubrirse el verdadero motivo de la muerte de Susana y el porqué de mi repentina hospitalización, los periodistas _ávidos de más información_ se han encargado de perseguirme con el único fin de alimentar su malsana curiosidad.

Para ellos lo más importante es vender tantos ejemplares de su tabloide como les sea posible. No les importa que método deban usar con tal de seguir alimentando el morbo de la gente.

No me cabe la menor duda de que este es uno de los momentos más amargos y oscuros que me he visto obligado a padecer a lo largo de mi vida. Lo más irónico y contradictorio de todo, es que está siendo el más feliz de mi existencia.

_¿El motivo?_ Candy. Siempre Candy.

A pesar de lo complicada de mi situación, ella está en Nueva York decidida junto conmigo a que un futuro no muy lejano, podamos realizar nuestro sueño de casarnos y tener una familia. Como tantas veces llegamos a describir años atrás en nuestras cartas, cuando yo era un actor poco conocido y ella una pasante de enfermera.

Nos permitimos soñar despiertos aun cuando teníamos todo en contra nuestra.

Ahora de adultos nuestra situación no es tan diferente excepto por un pequeño factor; estamos juntos y dispuestos a luchar por la vida que queremos y merecemos tener.

La frecuencia de nuestras visitas son variables, por no decir escasas y a veces nulas.

Mi carrera es demandante por naturaleza, pero el problema actual radica en que los reporteros no me dejan solo ni a sol ni a sombra.

Me he propuesto protegerla de todo este caos mediático aun cuando eso signifique sacrificar tiempo juntos o visitas prolongadas, pero lo que más me duele es fingir en público que no la conozco. Que ella no significa nada cuando lo es todo para mí.

¡Ella es mi amor, mi obsesión!

La amo, y a pesar de lo profundo de esa frase, no es suficiente para expresar con exactitud todo lo que ella despierta en mi interior con una sola de sus miradas.

Estar lejos de Candy me causa dolor no sólo anímico, sino físico.

Tengo la sensación de estar partiendo mi alma en dos cuando me alejo mucho tiempo de ella.

_Lo sé, ¡estoy enfermo, loco de remate! pero jamás me he sentido tan vivo. Todo gracias a ella. Al amor de mi existencia. Candy. _

Deseo que el tiempo vuele.

Quiero ser capaz de vivir la vida que deseo para los dos.

No puedo esperar más.

Me tranquiliza que hasta ahora, Candy no se ha visto implicada en este incómodo asunto que espero canse pronto a los reporteros o bien que su trabajo se enfoque en informar a la gente de los acontecimientos realmente importantes que atañen nuestro mundo, como por ejemplo, el primer vuelo en aeroplano sobre la Antártida, la muerte del presidente de los Estados Unidos Warren G. Harding o la inflación que padece Alemania.

En comparación con esos sucesos, mi vida privada debería de carecer de importancia.

Con el excelente humor que me caracteriza desde que Candy llegó nuevamente a mi vida, bajé al comedor guiado específicamente por el suculento aroma del tocino, pero sobre todo, el de mi té favorito; rosa inglesa.

_¡Muero de hambre!_ me dije mientras me encaminaba al comedor con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Desafortunadamente, la frágil tranquilidad que me rodeaba 5 segundos atrás, desapareció en cuanto tomé el periódico de la mañana que una de las mucamas siempre deja sobre la mesa a la espera de que mi padre lo lea.

_¡ESTO NO PUEDE SER POSIBLE!, _pensé iracundo al ver como uno de mis temores más grandes se convertía en una terrible realidad.

**CANDICE WHITE ANDLEY. **

**¡La manzana de la discordia que destruyó el **

**matrimonio Grandchester!**

**La liberal __aunque inmoral es el termino más adecuado que describe a esta joven__ hija del empresario William Andley, es nada menos que la responsable, no sólo de los problemas que enfrentaba la joven pareja en la intimidad de su hogar, sino que además, por causa suya ¡la difunta Susana Grandchester apresuró su muerte!**

**Fuentes cercanas a la familia Andley, aseguran que la Srta. Candice se interpuso en el matrimonio del afamado actor, guiada por un encaprichamiento insano que le ha profesado desde su adolescencia. **

**No sólo ha decidido radicar en la Ciudad de Nueva York con el fin de acosarlo, sumado a ello, terminó su compromiso con el joven empresario Loyd Ainsworth, con quien dicho sea de paso, mantenía una relación formal, aunque demasiado libertina y poco apropiada para el estatus que ambas familias gozan.**

**Actualmente, la Srta. Candice trabaja como jefa de enfermeras en el hospital de Nueva York, ubicado en…**

"¡MALDITA SEA!" clamé furioso mientras botaba el periódico al piso y golpeaba con mis puños la mesa.

_¡COMO PUEDE SER POSIBLE TANTA MENTIRA! ¡BLASFEMIA!_

"¿¡Qué sucede, Terry?!" preguntó mi madre consternada mientras se acercaba corriendo a mí.

Mi padre enseguida tomó el periódico, y en cuanto leyó la nota, comprendió el motivo de mi creciente enfado.

"Querida…" mi madre tomo el periódico con sus manos convulsas y en cuanto terminó de leer el artículo, clavó su mirada sobre mí.

_¿Enojo, rabia… descontento?_ Las expresiones que se dibujan en su rostro son un fiel espejo de las mías, pero había algo más en ella que opacaba todo lo demás. Preocupación por mí y lo que fuese capaz de hacer al verme cegado por la ira.

Y tiene razón.

En este momento, el raciocinio ha quedado relegado para dar paso al más bajo de los instintos.

"¡Conmigo pueden ensañarse todo lo que quieran! Estoy metido en esta situación de porquería por culpa mía. Permito que me llamen asesino de Susana, ¡no me importa!, ¡PERO DIFAMAR A LA MUJER QUE AMO CON ESTAS ACUSACIONES SENSACIONALISTAS NO LO TOLERARÉ!" bufé fuera de mis casillas al tiempo que golpeaba con mi puño desnudo la pared que se hallaba a un costado mío.

Frenético, me dirigí a la puerta con el único objetivo de tomar las llaves de mi auto y dirigirme al hospital donde trabaja Candy para protegerla de la horda de reporteros que seguramente ahora mismo bloquean cada acceso de entrada.

"¿¡Qué vas a hacer?!" preguntó mi madre aterrada mientras seguía presurosa mis pasos.

Alisa y mi padre prefirieron seguirme silencio.

O quizás hablaban y en mi enojo sólo era capaz de escuchar frases sueltas.

No lo sé con exactitud.

"¡Iré al hospital donde trabaja Candy! ¡NO PERMITIRÉ QUE NINGÚN REPORTERO DE MIERDA SE ATREVA SIQUIERA A RESPIRAR CERCA DE ELLA!" vociferé mientras me subía al automóvil.

"Piensa lo que estás haciendo te lo suplico, Terry. Podrías tener un accidente si conduces en ese estado. ¡RICHARD, DETENLO¡"

Creí escucharla implorarle a mi padre.

No estoy seguro de nada excepto de dos cosas; proteger a Candy y grabar mi puño en el rostro de aquellos que osaron redactar esa mentira.

Con ese pensamiento en mente, arranqué mi auto dejando simplemente una cortina de humo detrás de mí.

Manejaba como alma que lleva el diablo. Quebranté tantas reglas de tránsito y estuve a punto de atropellar a varias personas en mi camino, que me sorprendió que ninguna patrulla hiciera el intento por detener.

Quería volar. Deseaba estar allá ahora mismo.

Si los reporteros le hacen algo a Candy jamás me lo podré perdonar.

En cuanto distinguí la enorme edificación en la distancia, bajé del auto sin molestarme en apagar el motor siquiera.

Lo único que me preocupaba en este momento era sacar ilesa a Candy de este lugar.

Una fuerte brisa chocó contra mi rostro mientras el aroma a tierra mojada penetraba a través de mi nariz.

_Parece que pronto caerá una tormenta,_ me dije.

Dirigí mi mirada hacia el cielo y un intenso color azul pintaba el firmamento.

_¿Acaso fue mi imaginación el aroma que penetró mi nariz o es un reflejo del augurio que el futuro me depara?_

Me acerqué corriendo a la entrada donde un grupo de reporteros rodeaba a Candy.

La expresión que se dibujaba en su rostro era de susto, pero había algo más, algo que por el enojo fui incapaz de descifrar.

"No es de caballeros atosigar de esa manera tan poco decorosa a una dama y menos cuando es evidente que ella no los quiere cerca" los reporteros giraron su rostro hacia mí en cuanto me escucharon hablar.

De inmediato me rodearon, dándole a Candy el pretexto perfecto de esconderse dentro del hospital. Pero no lo hizo. Para mi estupefacción, se quedó de pie en ese preciso lugar.

Me sonreía. Me tranquilizaba mientras una fuerte brisa me llevaba el aroma a rosas que envuelve su cuerpo.

_¿Por qué? Después del mal rato que pasa por culpa mía, debería estar furiosa._

"Sr. Grandchester, ¿es verdad que la Srta. Andley es su amante?" esa insolente pregunta, seguida por otras similares, me hicieron rabiar.

Cerré los puños tan fuerte que tenía la impresión que la piel que recubría mis nudillos reventaría.

_Ellos sólo repiten frases que un ser malintencionado filtró falsamente en los tabloides, _me dije en un intento por calmarme.

Descargaré mi furia con la persona indicada, no con estos pobres desgraciados que, me guste o no, sólo hacen su trabajo.

Me serené un poco. Al menos lo suficiente como para entender que irme a golpes con esas personas perjudicaría a Candy más que a cualquier otra persona.

_¿Acaso he madurado?_ No. Simplemente es sólo el influjo que Candy ejerce sobre mí.

Ella consigue apaciguar mi furia con su mera presencia.

"Por favor, señores, yo jamás me atrevería a dañar de esa manera a una persona que es tan importante para mí" sin miedo, me acerqué lentamente a Candy.

Inesperadamente, los reporteros me abrían el paso creando un camino que me guiaba a Candy. La persona por la que renunciaría a todo.

Ninguno se atrevió a lanzar una pregunta al aire. Cada uno permanecía expectante de lo que estaba por decir o hacer a continuación.

Cuando me detuve a un lado de Candy, su mirada me decía, _detente. No digas nada. Puedo soportar todo,_pero ¿Qué clase de hombre sería si me escudo detrás de la mujer que amo?

No me importa perder mi carrera. ¡Al diablo con eso!

Lo que no estoy dispuesto a arriesgar es a Candy y el amor que nos profesamos.

"La persona que tengo a mi lado es tan valiosa para mí, que jamás me habría atrevido a manchar su honor de ese modo" despegué mis ojos de la mirada atónita de Candy y miré directamente a la masa de reporteros que me observaban sorprendidos "la amo demasiado como para permitir que se filtren mentiras de ella en los tabloides por culpa mía y de mis malas decisiones pasadas, por eso les comunicaré algo" dije.

"Terry… no…" empezó a decir Candy, pero la tomé de la mano y la presioné ligeramente contra la mía.

_Permíteme que te proteja, amor mío_, pensé.

En sintonía con mis pensamientos, Candy guardó silencio.

"Daré una rueda de prensa mañana en punto de las 9:00 am en el _Ambassador Theatre__._ Por primera y única ocasión, responderé cada una de sus preguntas relacionadas con Susana, mi matrimonio y su suicidio, motivo por el cual, les pido que dejen de acosar a esta dama y las instalaciones del hospital"

Sabía que esa era la única manera de saciar las ansias de los reporteros, y tan estaba en lo correcto, que en menos de cinco minutos, Candy y yo nos encontramos solos en la enorme entrada del recinto.

Solté un largo suspiro y me atreví a mirarla de nuevo a la cara.

No decía una sola palabra.

¿Está enojada? Tendría más de un motivo para estarlo, sin embargo, lo que dijo a continuación me tomó por sorpresa.

"Te amo tanto, Terruce Graham Grandchester" sonreí apenado. Creo que mis mejillas se colorearon de un intenso color rojizo. Repentinamente sentí la piel de mi rostro muy caliente "¿estás seguro de lo que harás? A mi no me importa lo que digan los medios de mí, lo sabes" sin importarme absolutamente nada, tomé sus mejillas entre mis manos y me agaché para pegar mi frente a la suya, tirando accidentalmente su cofia al suelo.

"Pero a mi si me importa. ¿Qué clase de hombre sería si permito que se digan esa clase de mentiras sobre la mujer que amo y no hago nada al respecto? ¿cómo pedirle a Albert y a la Srta. Pony tu mano en matrimonio si me oculto detrás de ti como un cobarde?" musité en un susurro aspirando a su vez el dulce aroma a fresas que despiden sus labios carmesí.

"Sé lo importante que es para ti mantener tu vida privada lejos de los medios. Mañana te atacaran con preguntas incómodas que seguramente deberás responder. Yo soy capaz de soportar las mentiras que se dirán sobre mi de ahora en adelante. Por Albert y la Srta. Pony no te preocupes, ellos…" la silencié depositando mis labios sobre los suyos.

¿Minutos, segundos? No lo supe con exactitud.

Lo que es innegable es que cada que deposito mis labios sobre los suyos, soy capaz de alcanzar el cielo.

Ella es mi paraíso. La deidad a la que le rendiré pleitesía el resto de mis días.

"Lo sé. Tu fortaleza de espíritu es una de las cualidades que tanto amo de ti" dije sin apartar del todo mis labios de los suyos. Tan suaves. Tan dulces "sé que serías de soportar las humillaciones que te verías obligada a enfrentar, pero yo no puedo ¿Cómo verte a la cara y decirte que te amo si permito que atravieses esas vilezas en el nombre del amor que nos tenemos?" me alejé del rostro de Candy, pero tan cerca estaba de ella, que fui capaz de sentir su respiración en mi boca.

La tentación de besarla nuevamente era demasiado atrayente, pero me contuve.

Con dolor, separé mis manos de su rostro y le sonreí.

"Soy consciente sin lo cual soy incapaz de seguir viviendo Candy; tú. Eres mi existencia entera. Enfrentaré a la prensa y revelaré cada uno de los secretos que ansían saber respecto a mi fallido matrimonio con Susana, el porque de esa unión, y también, el motivo de su suicidio. Lo haré porque quiero protegerte. No me importa perder mi carrera, Candy. Lo que de verdad no soportaría es perderte a ti" una lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

Delicadamente la retiré con la yema de mi pulgar y continué sonriéndole.

Quería resarcirle que yo estoy bien, y sobre todo, que esto es lo que deseo hacer, por ella. Por nosotros.

"En el pasado fui débil. Te perdí por mi cobardía. No fui capaz de protegerte. No estoy dispuesto a cometer los mismos errores. Te amo" dije.

"Y yo a ti también te amo" me sonrió.

Su felicidad iluminó su rostro y mi corazón.

"No sabes lo mucho que me gusta verte sonreír" pronuncié quedamente y esta vez fue su turno de sonrojarse.

Una sonora carcajada se escapó a través de mis labios.

Candy me observó alucinada. Parecía que era la primera vez que me veía reír así.

¿O lo está disfrutando? No lo sé. A veces soy malo descifrando las expresiones que se dibujan en sus ojos.

Imprevistamente, fuimos rodeados por un gran grupo de enfermeras, las cuales emocionadas, solicitaban mi autógrafo y mi atención.

Candy se hizo a un lado y nos dio espacio mientras me sonreía a distancia.

Con un gesto de su mano se despidió de mí y me mando un beso volado que mi corazón atrapó al instante.

Cuando llegué a casa de mis padres _dos horas después_ mi madre en particular me esperaba hecha un manojo de nervios al tiempo que caminaba de un lado a otro. Mi padre, sentado en aparente estoicismo en su sillón, fumaba su pipa mirando fijamente a la nada, los cuales al verme, corrieron hacia mí con el alivio dibujándose en sus facciones.

"Mi cielo ¿estás bien? ¿qué sucedió? ¿cómo está Candy?" sonreí ante la sucesión de preguntas que formulaba mi madre.

Tomamos asiento en los sillones de la sala y comencé a narrarles lo sucedido.

Atentos, mis padres me escuchaban mientras me detenía a ver sus manos entrelazadas.

"¿Estás seguro de lo que harás, Terruce? La prensa aprovechará el momento para formularte preguntas que seguramente atentarán contra tu intimidad" dijo mi padre.

"Haré lo que esté en mis manos para proteger a Candy" me puse en pie y me encaminé a uno de los ventanales que custodian el amplio salón mientras dirijo mi vista al amplio jardín que rodea la casa "quien se atrevió a dar esa falsa información a la prensa se arrepentirá de haberlo hecho. Se los juro" puntualicé decidido a dar con el o la responsable.

"¿Crees que Margot esté implicada detrás de la noticia que se publicó de Candy?" preguntó mi madre con severidad.

Giré mi rostro hacia ella y noté las líneas de su ceño fruncido demasiado profundas.

La preocupación fue sustituida por el enojo cuando leyó la respuesta que se dibujaba en mi cara.

"¿¡Hasta cuando esa mujer te va a dejar en paz?!" vociferó molesta mientras daba un manotazo en el aire.

"Eso será el día que vengue la muerte de su hija. Para ella yo soy el responsable del fallecimiento de Susana… creo que tiene razón" susurré y mis padres me observaron afligidos. Reprobaban mis palabras. Antes que pudiesen contradecirme, hablé "Que lo haga. Que diga cualquier mentira de mí si gusta. Pero dañar a Candy jamás se lo permitiré a ella ni a nadie" espeté decidido.

"Puse a trabajar a mis abogados y contactos en la política para investigar quien está detrás de esa nota, Terruce. De ser Margot, pagará caro su osadía" repuso mi padre con frialdad.

"Papá, no hace falta, yo…" no pude terminar de hablar.

Inmediatamente mi padre me envolvió en uno de esos abrazos que te roban el habla.

"No me pidas que te deje desprotegido porque no pienso hacerlo otra vez. Nuestro papel como tus padres ha sido tan pobre a lo largo de tu vida, que procurarte en estos momentos es nuestro deseo más grande" la voz de mi padre se quebró cuando pronunció esas palabras "Eres nuestro primogénito. No queremos que nada malo te pase, Terruce. Tú y Alisa son nuestro más preciado tesoro" lo abracé con fuerza cuando terminó de hablar.

Quería decirles que por favor no se preocuparan. Que yo estaría bien, pero no pude hacerlo.

A pesar de ser un hombre de 27 años de edad, me hacía inmensamente feliz sentirme mimado y protegido por ellos.

Saber que me procuraban, y que además, era amado por ellos, me llenó de tanta dicha que creí mi corazón estallaría dentro de mi cuerpo.

Justo a las 3:30 de la tarde, llegué al Ambassador Theater, lugar donde presentaríamos la obra La Tempestad.

Es necesario que le comunique a Robert acerca de la rueda de prensa que daré mañana.

_Sólo espero no se niegue_. _Lo ideal era consultarlo con él primero, pero dadas las circunstancias no podía darme ese lujo_, pensé.

"Terruce, una de mis asistentes me dijo que deseas verme con urgencia. Pasa por favor" sonreí mientras tomaba asiento en uno de los sillones que decora su oficina.

_El aroma a tabaco en este lugar es intenso. Como siempre._

Sin rodeos comencé a contarle lo sucedido horas atrás, así como mi apresurada resolución al respecto.

El gesto de Robert era duro mientras escuchaba mi relato. Siempre se ha mostrado reacio a aceptar las bajas tácticas de la prensa para conseguir una nota escandalosa.

"Se que debí consultarte primero respecto a la rueda de prensa. Te ofrezco mis disculpas por mi osadía, Robert" al escucharme, él negó con la cabeza y me sonrió.

"Sabes que esa clase de protocolos son inexistentes entre nosotros, Terry. Cuentas con todo el apoyo que puedo ofrecerte. Citaré a ensayo después de mediodía. De ese modo tendrás las instalaciones las horas necesarias para zanjar el tema de Susana de una vez por todas" se acercó a mi y colocó fraternalmente una de sus manos sobre mi hombro "es justo que tengas la paz y felicidad que mereces. Ven, te invito a comer. Es preciso que platiquemos de algo más que los chismes corrientes de la prensa y del trabajo" sonreí y le agradecí en silencio su eterna discreción, pero sobre todo su amistad.

Las horas al lado de Robert siempre transcurren más rápido de lo normal. Su plática es amena y variada. Ha viajado tanto como mi padre y su tema de conversación oscila entre política, costumbres y cultura de los diversos países que ha visitado.

Muy probablemente le falta el carisma que envuelve a Albert, pero a su modo serio y pragmático, es un excelente conversador que invariablemente atrae a las masas.

Rumbo a casa de mis padres _cerca de las ocho de la noche_ el deseo de ver a Candy se tornó tan fuerte que estuve tentado a girar el auto y dirigirme a su casa para verla un par de minutos solamente. Quería besarla, verla sonreír. Aspirar su adictivo aroma. Sentir las suaves caricias que sus manos dejan caer distraídamente sobre mis brazos mientras escucha atentamente mis pláticas, pero después de lo ocurrido esta mañana, dudo mucho que eso sea prudente.

Mi deseo de protegerla es mucho más fuerte que las ansias que gobiernan mi cuerpo y mi alma en estos momentos.

Echarle leña al fuego siempre ha sido mi estilo muy característico, o al menos lo fue en mi adolescencia. En esos días, no me importaba nada más que yo mismo. Creía estar solo, y de algún modo lo estaba, sin embargo, ahora es diferente. Soy un adulto con responsabilidades. Ahora me doy cuenta del mundo que me rodea y el daño que mis acciones impulsivas son capaces de acarrear a los demás.

Hay mucho más en riesgo que mi reputación o mi bienestar.

_Alisa tiene razón. Que aburrido es convertirse en adulto,_ pensé entre divertido y decepcionado mientras seguía mi camino a casa de mis padres.

Cuando entré a casa, mi hermana corrió a mi encuentro y se aventó a mis brazos.

Como es nuestra costumbre, la levanté y comencé a darle vueltas en el aire al tiempo que disfrutaba de sus alegres carcajadas infantiles. Siempre conseguía ayudarme a olvidar por breves instantes mis problemas, pero cuando dirigí mi vista hacia el umbral que divide el recibidor del salón, me detuve.

Ataviada con su uniforme blanco y con una hermosa sonrisa dibujándose en su cara, estaba frente mi la dueña de mis pensamientos, Candy.

Con cuidado bajé a Alisa al suelo. Con desesperación me encaminé hacia ella y envolví sus hombros con mis brazos mientras besaba una y otra vez sus labios, aspirando entre respiración y respiración el fuerte aroma a rosas que baña su cabello recogido en moño.

"Deseaba tanto verte. Tanto, Candy" dije sin alejarme un milímetro de ella.

La oí reír.

Su pecho vibró contra el mío al tiempo que el canto de su sonrisa penetraba dulcemente mis sentidos.

"¿Acaso mi declaración te resulta graciosa?" pregunté.

La sonrisa que tenía dibujada estúpidamente en mis labios delató la falsa severidad de mi cuestionamiento.

"Más bien me río porque deseamos exactamente lo mismo. Ansiaba verte desde el segundo siguiente que te perdí de vista en el hospital. Necesitaba sentirte cerca de mi y decirte una vez más que te amo" suspiré.

Tuve la impresión que sus palabras consiguieron quitar de mis hombros un enorme peso que no sabía, cargaba.

"¿Llevas mucho rato esperándome?" pregunté.

"Un par de horas" dijo y sonreí apenado.

De haber sabido que ella estaba aquí, habría llegado directamente a casa después de mi charla con Robert en el teatro.

"¿Todo bien con el Sr. Hathaway, Terruce?" asentí en respuesta a la pregunta de mi padre mientras colocaba mi brazo alrededor de la cintura de Candy.

"Robert me da carta blanca para usar las instalaciones para la rueda de prensa de mañana" sentí como el cuerpo de Candy se tensaba bajo mi tacto.

Bajé la mirada hacia ella y su tez blanca siempre iluminada en el área de las mejillas de un hermoso tono rosáceo, ahora había desaparecido.

Mi madre, siempre discreta, me sonrió y se excusó junto con mi padre mientras llevaba a mi hermana a su habitación.

Para esa pequeña pulga, es hora de dormir.

"¿De verdad crees que esa rueda de prensa silenciará a los medios?" suspiré pesadamente.

"No definitivamente. Pero estoy seguro que con la información que obtendrán mañana estarán entretenidos un tiempo. Mi objetivo es distraer la atención de ti hacia mí, pero sobre todo, quiero dejar en claro que la noticia que se publicó de ti esta mañana es falsa" dije.

"¡A mi no me importa lo que se dijo en el artículo! Tus padres y mi familia saben que es mentira. No necesito la aprobación de un mundo que no conozco ni me interesa conocer. Te estás arriesgando demasiado. No quiero que te obligues a atravesar ese momento tan incomodo en pro de mi bienestar" musitó sin intentar apartar la preocupación que se reflejaba en sus ojos.

"Mi amor, este es el camino que debemos enfrentar para estar juntos. Quiero dar inicio al sueño que compartimos tantas veces por carta años atrás. Ansío casarme contigo, deseo reclamar mi derecho de caminar por la calle a tu lado para poder hacer algo tan común como tomar tu mano entre la mía" entrelacé mis dedos con los suyos mientras los llevaba a mi boca y besaba la blanca piel que recubría cada uno de sus falanges "besarte sin temor a que al día siguiente salga una nota en los periódicos que difame tu persona. Soy codicioso. Deseo tener todo de ti y que el mundo lo sepa" me sonrió con complicidad mientras mis manos inquietas aprisionaban suavemente su cálido rostro.

Sus pecas danzaban ante mis ojos mientras una serie de cambios de expresión se dibujaban en su cara; preocupación, decisión, coraje, felicidad.

"Yo también deseo lo mismo" susurró. Se puso de puntillas y depositó un tierno beso sobre mis labios "Tus padres me dijeron que la Sra. Marlowe es la que pudo haber filtrado esa información falsa a la prensa ¿es cierto?" asentí al tiempo que besaba su frente y la guiaba al salón.

"Es una corazonada hasta ahora. Dudo mucho que después de lo que sucedió con Susana se quede tan tranquila. Me temo que por culpa mía su resentimiento te alcance y te dañe" con su mano aun entre la mía, la presionó con fuerza mientras que con la otra, suavizaba con uno de sus dedos las líneas profundas que seguramente se dibujaron en mi entrecejo.

"Entonces, seré acreedora a su rencor de ahora en adelante. Nada me importa si estamos juntos. Lo eres todo para mí" sonreí.

Durante varios minutos nos sumimos en un profundo mutismo.

Es hermoso permanecer en silencio a su lado y, aun así, entendernos sin palabras.

"Candy, te quedas a cenar, ¿verdad?"

"Se lo agradezco mucho, Eleonor, pero preferiría irme a casa. Ha sido un día largo y prefiero descansar" ambos nos pusimos de pie y rodee sus hombros con mi brazo mientras Candy, agotada emocionalmente, reposaba su cabeza contra mi pecho.

"Te llevará el chofer. Martha, avísele a Joseph que prepare el auto" enfatizó mi padre antes que Candy pudiera negarse

"Enseguida" respondió la mucama y desapareció de la estancia.

"Muchas gracias por su hospitalidad, Sr. Grandchester" mi padre le sonrió y la envolvió en un fuerte abrazo.

"Esta siempre será tu casa. Eres parte de esta familia, Candy, y te repito, dime Richard. No quiero que entre nosotros nos hablemos con tanta formalidad" asintió entusiasta a modo de respuesta.

Me despedí tantas veces de Candy, que claramente no quería dejarla ir.

Al cabo de 10 minutos de besos, promesas de vernos pronto y sonrisas, Joseph arrancó el auto por órdenes mías.

Si no se iba ahora jamás la dejaría ir.

Las despedidas siempre eran el momento más amargo de nuestras visitas.

_Algún día será diferente. Un día no muy lejano ella no se apartará de mi lado jamás_, pensé.

Con esa idea en la cabeza me fui directo a la cama.

Por primera vez en meses, dormí tranquilo sin que ninguna pesadilla con Susana perturbara mi sueño.

A la mañana siguiente, me dirigí al teatro para enfrentar a los reporteros en la precipitada rueda de prensa que organicé.

Me sorprendió la puntualidad de la prensa. Eran 8:55 am y el auditorio estaba lleno de reporteros con cámara y libreta en mano.

La ansiedad que se respiraba en el ambiente me puso ligeramente nervioso.

"Todo está listo, Terruce. El sistema de seguridad que mandó tu padre ha tomado sus respectivas posiciones" dijo Robert parándose junto a mi al tiempo que admiraba a los reporteros reunidos un piso abajo.

"Gracias Robert. Estoy listo"

A las nueve en punto de la mañana hice mi aparición frente a los reporteros.

En cuanto tomé asiento, agradecí la presencia de todos ese día mientras el volumen de los murmullos comenzaba a subir de decibeles.

Todos parecían ansiosos de entrevistarme, pero con un gesto de mi mano tomé nuevamente la palabra.

"Como les prometí el día de ayer, estoy dispuesto a responder por única vez exclusivamente todas las preguntas relacionadas con mi matrimonio al lado de Susana, así como su muerte, pero principalmente quiero dejar algo en claro. Primero, que la Srta. Candice White Andley no es, ha sido, ni será jamás mi amante, y segundo, que dejen de acosarla o bien de publicar notas falsas relacionadas con ella. A pesar de la opinión que ustedes tienen de mi, jamás me atrevería a tener una relación con ella cuando recientemente enviudé, así que dejen de especular y seguir pistas falsas. Vuelvo a hacer de su conocimiento que la nota publicada el día de ayer en uno de los tabloides más importantes de Nueva York, es una vil mentira que alguien malintencionado filtró. Mis abogados ya están tomando las medidas necesarias para dar con el, o los responsables"

Cuando terminé de hablar, los murmullos de los reporteros se tornaron en gritos ensordecedores que fui incapaz de distinguir.

Todos hablaban al mismo tiempo. Cada uno exigía les diera respuesta a sus cuestionamientos, pero ¿cómo hacerlo si no comprendía ninguna de sus palabras?

"Caballeros, les pido moderación" el silencio se hizo cuando los reporteros escucharon la voz de Robert a través del micrófono "es comprensible su excitación. Terruce no da entrevistas exclusivas a nadie y cada uno de ustedes desea su atención, pero si desean que responda la mayor cantidad de preguntas posibles, debe haber orden" agradecí en silencio la oportuna intervención de Robert.

Se lo hice saber con un asentimiento de cabeza y señalé a un hombre de mediana edad que levantaba su mano con bastante insistencia.

**_"¡Sr. Grandchester! Usted dice que la noticia publicada el día de ayer es falsa, sin embargo, a palabras suyas, afirma amar a esa joven ¿qué nos puede decir al respecto?"_**

Silencio.

Los ojos de todos estaban clavados sobre mi.

Apremiantes, esperaban con bolígrafo en mano a que empezara a hablar.

"Siempre la he amado, esa es la verdad, pero jamás ha sido mi amante. He ahí la diferencia. Jamás tuve una aventura con Candy durante mi matrimonio con Susana. La amo demasiado como para humillarla de esa manera. Candy y yo nos conocimos en nuestra adolescencia mientras estudiábamos en el Colegio San Pablo, en Londres, mi país natal. Por motivos ajenos a nosotros, nos vimos en la necesidad de tomar caminos separados. Para fortuna nuestra nos reencontramos un año después durante la gira de la obra de teatro El Rey Lear. Empezamos una relación a larga distancia, pero cuando ocurrió el accidente de Susana, nos tuvimos que separar a pesar del amor que nos profesábamos. Dejé de verla durante 9 años. Fue durante la fiesta de aniversario de la compañía Stratford que la volví a ver" respondí.

_Si la persona que filtró la nota creía que conseguiría separarme de Candy proporcionando datos falsos, se equivocó por completo. Antes, prefiero hacer pública mi vida marital con Susana que perder al amor de mi vida nuevamente._

Las voces de los reporteros farfullando dentro del auditorio creaban un eco discontinuo, el cual, resonaba incesantemente en mis oídos. Tan concentrado me encontraba en cada uno de los presentes, que era capaz de oír como la punta del bolígrafo de todos rozaba rápidamente la superficie rugosa de la hoja de papel mientras escribían apresurados mis palabras antes dichas.

**_"Entonces ¿entiendo que el matrimonio entre usted y la difunta Sra. Grandchester fue forzado como siempre se especuló?"_** preguntó otro reportero cuando Robert le cedió la palabra.

"No es algo de lo que esté orgulloso, pero sí. Es correcto. Susana me salvó de morir un día durante nuestros ensayos, perdiendo en consecuencia su pierna. Me sentí devastado por todo lo que esa pérdida significaba para ella. Aunado a eso, su madre, la Sra. Margot Marlowe, me obligó a permanecer al lado de su hija aprovechándose de la culpabilidad que me atormentaba" súbitamente guardé silencio.

Todos aguardaban expectantes que continuara hablando, así que di un largo suspiro mientras tomaba un vaso que yacía frente a mi.

_Hablar de mi vida privada con la prensa está resultando tan difícil como lo preví,_ pensé mientras bebía un poco de agua.

Me estoy vulnerando frente a ellos, pero el motivo por el que hago esto es tan importante que con renovadas fuerzas levanté la mirada y continué con mi relato.

"A pesar de mantener una relación sentimental con Candy, ambos nos separamos para que yo pudiera cumplir con el compromiso que tácitamente se me había encomendado; casarme con Susana y hacerla feliz, lo cual por supuesto fue imposible. ¿Cómo hacer feliz a alguien cuando jamás ha habido amor entre ambas partes, y peor aún, cuando mi corazón pertenece a otra mujer? Sin embargo, lo intenté. Por mí, por ella, pero principalmente por la promesa que le hice al amor de mi vida ese día; hacer lo que estuviera en mis manos para que Susana fuera feliz… desafortunadamente jamás pude cumplir esa promesa" respondí con sinceridad y todos guardaron silencio ante mi declaración.

Resultó obvio que ninguno de los presentes esperaba que fuese a ser honesto, y además, preciso en mis declaraciones.

El silencio en el auditorio se tornó abrumador, sin embargo, busqué con mi mirada a otro reportero para continuar esta masiva entrevista que esperaba jamás se tuviera que repetir.

**_"¿Es por esa razón que jamás tuvo hijos con ella?"_** asentí.

"Tener hijos sin amor es uno de los peores errores que el humano comete. Yo no sería tan irresponsable como para criar a un niño en un núcleo tan nocivo como el que Susana y yo compartíamos. Aunado a eso, ella fue presentando síntomas alarmantes que reflejaban un deterioro en su salud mental que se agravaron con el tiempo, los cuales, ella jamás quiso atender aunque llevé más de una ocasión a un especialista a la casa para que la tratara. Al final, su salud empeoró y terminó con su vida como todos ustedes saben" aclaré mi garganta y apoyé mi barbilla sobre mis puños.

Ninguno perdía detalle de cada palabra que salía de mi boca.

Todos escribían frenéticos cada frase que pronunciaba.

Los reporteros tenían una expresión en sus rostros mezcla simpatía y éxtasis, después de todo, les estaba dando un pequeño vistazo de lo que para ellos era mi cotizada vida privada.

**_"¿Entonces es mentira que la Srta. Andley lo acosó durante su adolescencia y que por ella la Sra. Grandchester se suicidó?"_** dirigí mi vista al reportero alto y delgado que sobresalía entre la multitud.

Suspiré pesadamente antes de responder esa pregunta, la cual, fue el motivo que me orilló a llevar a cabo esta rueda de prensa.

"Esa es la mentira más vil que jamás he escuchado a lo largo de mi carrera. Candy jamás usaría métodos tan bajos para llamar la atención de ningún hombre. No lo necesita. Es la mujer más independiente, maravillosa y bella que he conocido. Soy afortunado de amar y ser amado por alguien tan especial y único como ella. En cuanto a Susana, ella terminó con su vida debido a la enfermedad que padecía como lo he comentado con anterioridad" dije.

**_"¿Planea casarse con la Srta. Andley pronto?" _**para sorpresa de los presentes, sonreí.

No es una expresión que suelan ver dibujada en mi rostro con frecuencia.

"Esa pregunta no debería responderla. Dejé muy claro que solamente hablaría de mi matrimonio con Susana y la razón de su suicidio, pero hare una sola excepción" espeté seriamente "Susana recientemente falleció, y aunque nuestro matrimonio fue forzado por las circunstancias, nuestra sociedad estipula que debo aguardar mínimo un año antes de volver a casarme. Pasado ese tiempo le pediré a Candy que se case conmigo. Espero que no sea muy tarde para que acepte mi propuesta" los reporteros empezaron a reír aligerando de momento la tensión que se respiraba en el auditorio.

Giré mi vista y un reportero que no parecía tener más de 25 años de edad, levantó su mano antes que Robert le cediera la palabra.

**_"Sabemos que la Srta. Andley mantenía una relación formal con el empresario Loyd Ainsworth. Incluso vivían juntos y planeaban casarse. ¿Qué pasó con esa relación? ¿tan rápido se desenamoró de él?"_** molesto por el veneno que yacía oculto en cada una de sus palabras, fruncí el ceño al tiempo que cerraba con fuerza mis puños.

Me tomó unos segundos despegar mis labios sin que insultos e improperios salieran disparados de mi boca.

Respiré profundamente y con mi mirada fija en ese sujeto que parecía a mis ojos cada vez más pequeño, hablé.

"El motivo de esta rueda de prensa no versa alrededor de la vida privada de Candy. Si tú o alguien en este auditorio vuelve a hacer alusión a ese tema, daré por terminada esta rueda de prensa ¿está claro?" el hombre palideció y asintió al tiempo que se escondía tras un hombre obeso que levantaba insistentemente la mano para llamar mi atención.

El resto de la rueda de prensa no volvió a tocarse el tema de Loyd y Candy.

Como estaba agendado desde un inicio, las preguntas versaron en el suicidio de Susana, sus motivos, mi hospitalización y su enfermedad.

Revivir esos oscuros momentos de mi vida me había dolido más de lo que me atrevería a confesar, sin embargo, ese mal rato valía la pena.

Lo hacía por nosotros, por Candy. Por nuestro futuro juntos.

La amo, y con tal de protegerla, estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea. Incluso, volver a vulnerarme frente a todo Nueva York en caso que fuese necesario. Teniéndola a mi lado, no hay imposibles, ni límites inalcanzables. Su amor, su presencia, toda ella, es el impulso que necesito para ser la persona en la que aspiro convertirme.

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Notas de la autora.**

**Varias veces redacté partes de este capítulo (en especial la parte de la rueda de prensa) como sucede con cada uno de los capítulos que subo jajajaj. Siempre redacto la idea, después la pulo y asi empieza un proceso de añadir, quitar, modificar y otra vez borrar hasta que quedo satisfecha con lo que escribo.**

**Me gusta describir las emociones de los personajes. Para mi es importante que sepan como se sienten, que piensan, que desean... como experimenta cada uno de ellos las emociones que los embarga, y me da gusto que a muchos de ustedes les gusta mi narrativa.**

**Ahora espero que me dejen sus valiosos reviews y me cuenten que les pareció este capítulo.**

**Les dejo besos y nos leemos pronto.**


	16. Capítulo 14 Fortuitas realidades

**Este capítulo es ligeramente más largo que el previo, y la razón es que este es uno de esos capítulos que sé como debe iniciar y terminar.**

**Lo prolongo lo necesario y bueno, creo que algunas lo verán como algo bueno, jajajaj, al menos eso espero.**

**Nuevamente agradezco sus reviews y sus mensajes privados. Me sacan una sonrisa cuando me dicen que mi historia les está gustando y que desean saber más de ella. Les mando besos y abrazos.**

* * *

**Capítulo 14. Fortuitas realidades.**

En ninguno de mis sueños más disparatados preví el impacto que tendría la rueda de prensa que llevé a cabo con los medios, ni mucho menos adiviné cual sería la reacción del público en general.

No es que su aprobación o condena me importe demasiado, pero he de admitir que la magnitud de los sucesos me sigue asombrando, aun cuando han transcurrido ya 3 semanas desde aquel evento.

¡Se que me sería inevitable enfrentar el escándalo! Noticias amarillistas saturarían los tabloides, y por supuesto, todos reprobarían el amor que indebidamente para el mundo que me observa, le profeso a Candy.

Sospeché que con su habilidad de distorsionar la verdad, la prensa alteraría mis declaraciones para seguir describiéndome como el villano de la historia, donde Susana había sido mi víctima mortal.

Yo seguiré siendo su asesino y con eso puedo vivir.

Mi estupor radica en que ninguna de mis hipótesis se llevó a cabo.

Contrario a mis oscuras figuraciones, la prensa a través de sus tabloides, no sólo mostraba la realidad tal cual la informé, también, tuvieron la decencia de confirmar que el artículo donde señalaban a Candy como mi amante, era por demás erróneo y se disculpaban públicamente con ella por haber seguido una pista falsa que un informante anónimo les proporcionó.

Otro factor totalmente inesperado fue apreciar el apoyo que el público nos brindaba. Candy, emocionada, me platicó en más de una ocasión que compañeras suyas, antes oscas por la falsa nota, ahora la saludaban y le decían lo conmovidas que estaban después de haber leído el artículo que hacía referencia a la rueda de prensa que di.

Incluso no faltó la persona que hizo alusión al deseo de encontrar un amor como el que ambos nos profesamos desde nuestra adolescencia.

¿Hipocresía, realidad? No me importa averiguar la respuesta.

Los medios se han calmado y eso es lo único que me importa por ahora.

Todo se estaba dando tan fácilmente para nosotros, que tengo la sensación que en algún momento esta aparente paz se desvanecerá.

Tan acostumbrado estoy a los golpes que me da la vida, que la idea de que Margot, Loyd o los Leagan aparezcan de un momento a otro para robarme mi felicidad, me acompaña sin tregua todo el tiempo.

Admito que es probable que todos mis temores no tengan fundamento; para bien o para mal, Margot continua desaparecida, hace años Neal y Elisa desaparecieron de mi vida, ninguna nota amarillista ha sido publicada en el periódico, y al parecer, Loyd ha aceptado su derrota.

Después de aquella molesta visita que me hizo en casa de mis padres semanas atrás, no he vuelto a saber de él. Quiero suponer que por fin ha entendido que Candy ha tomado una decisión, y como caballero, ha decidido hacerse a un lado.

Sin afán de atraer malos augurios, me dije que a pesar de todos los obstáculos, esta era mi nueva realidad y lo que es mejor, disfrutaré la primera de muchas navidades en compañía de Candy y nuestras familias.

¿Qué más le puedo pedir a la vida si justo ahora me siento el hombre más afortunado que habita este planeta?

_21 de diciembre de 1923_

"¿Listo para tu viaje a Lakewood, Terry?" suspiré satisfecho.

Sorbí lentamente de la infusión que yacía frente a mi antes de responder a la pregunta de Robert.

Dirigí mi vista a un costado mío, y a través de los amplios ventanales que decoran su oficina, el ambiente nevado Neoyorquino que se divisaba, parecía formar parte de un cuadro en movimiento que decora las vastas paredes blancas que recubren este amplio espacio moderno digno de nuestra época.

Podía sentir como el frío característico del crudo invierno que vivimos, quema mi piel, mis labios, pero no me desagrada, al contrario, me gusta.

Lo único que me incomoda es que las _Dulces Candy_ jamás florecen durante esta gélida temporada decembrina.

Tendré que esperar hasta que llegué la primavera para verlas nuevamente.

"Así es, Robert. El tren sale a las 9 de la mañana. La familia de Candy ya nos está esperando en la villa que tienen en esa pequeña ciudad. Queremos tener el tiempo suficiente para visitar la casa hogar donde Candy se crio. Aunque ahí llevaremos a cabo la cena navideña, quiero que conviva con sus seres queridos un par de días más"

Robert dejó escapar el humo de su puro a través de su boca mientras me escuchaba hablar.

Aunque el techo era alto y abovedado, la cortina de humo yacía concentrada justo en medio de nosotros dos.

Esa humarada, así como el penetrante aroma a tabaco que ya forma parte de esta oficina, es tan característico de Robert, que no me molesta en absoluto, aunque he de admitir que esta esencia no entra en mi lista de mis fragancias preferidas.

"¿También los acompañará Eleonor? quiero decir, tus padres y tu hermana, por supuesto" preguntó con un dejo de curiosidad y nerviosismo que no hizo el intento en ocultar.

_Extraño en él. Toda frase que sale de su boca es trabajada con antelación_, pensé.

"Así es. Están ansiosos de conocer el hogar de Candy, y Alisa, pues está especialmente entusiasmada porque habrá niños de su edad con los que podrá jugar" en su rostro se dibujó una expresión que no supe descifrar cuando me escuchó hablar.

Lo único de lo que estoy seguro es que una sombra oscura atravesó su mirada cuando mencioné a mis padres juntos. Felices.

_¿Será mi imaginación? _

No pude terminar de hilar mis pensamientos.

Como si fuese capaz de leer las palabras que se forman en mi mente, interrumpió mis conjeturas dirigiendo nuevamente la atención hacia mí.

"Me congratula verte tan animado y feliz. Lo mereces. Auguro este será el inicio de una nueva vida para ti. Por favor, dile a tu familia que les deseo felices fiestas" musitó y agradecí sus palabras en silencio. Acto seguido, un brillo malévolo iluminó su mirada mientras unía sus manos bajo su mentón "como verás, la prensa puede ser de bastante ayuda en ciertas ocasiones. Quizás deberías considerar volver a dar otra entrevista un futuro no muy lejano. Darles de vez en vez a los reporteros lo que buscan" a sabiendas de cual sería mi respuesta, Robert dejó escapar una carcajada tan fuerte, que seguramente hizo eco en los pasillos aledaños.

Al final, me contagió su bonhomía y terminé riendo con él, dejando en el olvido la absurda idea de que muy probablemente mi amigo ha estado enamorado de mi madre en secreto.

_Qué estupidez más grande_, me dije y zanjé el tema en mi mente.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras para dirigirme a mi auto, Robert me recordó desde el piso superior, que iniciando el año comenzarían los ensayos finales de la obra La Tempestad, para después, emprender nuestra gira por toda América, prohibiéndome terminantemente ausentarme fuese cual fuese el motivo.

Siguiendo mi camino, levanté la mano en señal de despedida mientras lo escuchaba reírse de mi gesto a mis espaldas.

Con una estúpida sonrisa adornando mi rostro, llegué a casa.

Al entrar, vi que el chofer y uno de los mayordomos, colocaban nuestro vasto equipaje en la parte trasera de la limusina.

"Robert les desea felices fiestas" dije al tiempo que entraba al salón donde todos esperaban exclusivamente mi llegada.

Al escucharme, Candy fue hacia mí, depositó un casto beso sobre mis labios y entrelazó una de sus cálidas manos con la mía, la cual en contraste con la suya, se encontraba helada.

A ella no pareció incomodarle ese detalle.

"Sr. Grandchester. Hemos cargado el equipaje en la limusina. Estamos listos cuando usted disponga" mi padre asintió con la impavidez que lo caracteriza.

"¿Estás lista, querida?" mi madre asintió al tiempo que le dedicaba una dulce sonrisa.

Como era su costumbre, mi padre besó con delicadeza su mano antes de encaminarse al Rolls Royce que aguardaba por nosotros en la entrada.

Jamás encontré los beneficios de viajar tantas horas en tren.

Generalmente representan un tedio que me veo en la necesidad de soportar.

Demasiadas horas sentado en un incómodo asiento dentro de un pequeño cubículo, es un fastidio. Para mi mala fortuna, es el medio de transporte más rápido que existe hasta ahora.

Entonces ¿qué hace diferente este viaje?

La compañía.

Candy yace sentada a mi lado admirando conmigo como el paisaje que nos rodea cambia lentamente, indicándonos que poco a poco dejamos Nueva York atrás. El cielo por su parte, cambia sus tonalidades frente a nuestros ojos, creando un espectáculo tan maravilloso que jamás me había detenido a admirar.

Nunca en mis casi 28 años de vida, he deseado tanto que el viaje de 30 horas dure mucho más.

Al lado de ella, el hastío no existe.

Lo que antes consideraba gris y sombrío, ahora cobra vida.

Sin una razón aparente para ella, rodee sus hombros, deposité un beso sobre su sien y le sonreí mientras clavaba sus ojos verdes interrogantes en los míos.

"No es que me moleste esta placentera muestra de afecto, pero, ¿cuál es la razón que amerita que sea agasajada de esta manera?" reí al tiempo que mi mirada se posaba nuevamente sobre sus labios carmesí. Delgados, perfectos.

"¿De verdad necesito una razón para besarte?" susurré pausadamente en su oído.

Mi mano inquieta, descendió lánguidamente hacia uno de sus muslos, acariciando intencionalmente durante mi recorrido la suave piel de sus brazos.

Bajo mi toque, sentí como el cuerpo de Candy vibró al entrar en contacto con mi piel.

_¿Se debe a la baja temperatura de mis manos o es que ella está igual de excitada que yo?_ pensé sin despegar mis ojos de los suyos. Ardientes. Cándidos. Anhelantes.

Lentamente, su respiración se tornó agitada. El color rosáceo de sus mejillas adquirió un tono cada vez más cercano al carmín.

Sus labios se separaron gradualmente, permitiéndome sentir su vaho ardiente sobre mi cara.

Su intoxicante aroma a rosas nubló por completo mis sentidos.

Sin palabras, ella me pedía que continuara con este juego sensual que rápidamente podría volverse en contra mía.

¿Cómo podré resistirme a semejante oferta?

Mi deseo por Candy es tan grande que se equipara al amor que le profeso desde nuestra adolescencia.

Me obligué a recordar que nos encontramos en un tren, que mi familia está en el cubículo contiguo, pero lo que mitigó por completo el fuego que carcome mi alma, es la serie de protocolos sociales y legales, que necesito cumplir si quiero casarme con ella dejando todo mi pasado con Susana atrás.

Por primera vez en mi vida, quiero hacer las cosas correctamente. Aun cuando el proceso que he elegido es agónicamente largo.

"¿Por qué te detuviste?" impetuosamente, Candy acarició mis labios con los suyos.

Tan excitada.

Febril.

_¡Dios mío, Candy! estás haciendo este momento especialmente difícil. Pones a prueba mi penosa fuerza de voluntad,_ me dije mientras mis ojos se dirigieron rápidamente a sus labios, para después, descender lentamente hacia su cuello, el área de su escote, preguntándome que sabor tiene su piel.

Se me hizo agua la boca.

"No es el lugar, ni mucho menos el momento" dije con la voz entrecortada por la pasión de la que estaba siendo presa.

_Inhala y exhala, Terry,_ pensé.

Hice esos ejercicios una y otra vez en un intento desesperado por alejar el calor que gobierna peligrosamente mi cuerpo en estos momentos.

"Quizás te parezca anticuado lo que voy a decir pero, por primera vez en mi vida quiero hacer las cosas correctamente. Socialmente hablando, por supuesto" con la curiosidad dibujándose en sus radiantes ojos verdes, levantó su mirada hacia mi rostro.

No parece molesta ni mucho menos ofendida. Más bien, parece intrigada en lo que estaba por confesarle, así que dejé escapar un suspiro y continué hablando.

"Te amo. Quiero demostrártelo de todas las formas que el ser humano es capaz de expresar, pero antes de eso, deseo vivir el protocolo del cortejo contigo, después, anhelo pedir tu mano en matrimonio con la Srta. Pony, mientras que Albert, me da el sermón que todo padre le debe dar al futuro esposo de su hija antes de considerar aceptar mi propuesta. Ansío que juntos nos hagamos cargo de los preparativos de nuestra boda. Espero con ansias el día que pase mis noches en vela imaginándote con el ajuar que has elegido, aunque al final, termine cayendo en la cuenta de que sin importar lo que lleves puesto, serás la mujer más bella que he visto, y al final, aspiro sentir como mi corazón se sale de mi pecho mientras espero nerviosamente por ti en el altar. Deseo vivir todos esos primeros momentos a tu lado para después, culminar juntos nuestra felicidad haciendo el amor por primera vez" cuando terminé de hablar estudié detenidamente su mirada.

Soy consciente que no soy puro ni casto. He tenido sexo con varias mujeres, pero jamás he estado en la intimidad con ninguna a la que haya amado.

Esa persona tiene un nombre. Candy.

"¿Te parece muy absurda mi petición?" pregunté en voz baja mientras apartaba mi mirada de la suya.

Repentinamente me sentí estúpido.

Tuve la impresión que a sus ojos era un vil adolescente con un sueño risible y ridículo.

De pronto, sentí como su mano tomaba con suavidad mi mentón al tiempo que me obligaba a clavar mis ojos sobre su rostro.

Su expresión tan llena de afecto me relajó, alejando de golpe la inseguridad que tomó presa mi corazón durante los 5 segundos más largos de mi vida.

"Lo que pienso, es que eres el hombre más romántico que conozco, Terry, y también, que soy la mujer más afortunada del mundo al tenerte al lado mío. Todo lo que has descrito me conmueve porque tengo la impresión que viste lo que celosamente guardé durante tantos años dentro de mi alma" besó mis mejillas y mi boca mientras hablaba. Sus caricias eran tan suaves aunque al mismo tiempo férvidas, que creí me pecho colapsaría de tanto amor, si es que eso fuese humanamente posible "Ahora se que no podría vivir esas primeras experiencias al lado de otro hombre que no seas tú, y también, deseo hacer por primera vez el amor con la persona que siempre he amado y a la que le entregué hace muchos años mi corazón. Tú, Terruce Graham Grandchester" sonreí tímidamente.

Pegó su frente contra la mía y sonreímos el resto del camino como un par de muchachos enamorados.

Al cabo de lo que sentí fueron un par de minutos, el tren comenzó a bajar la velocidad al tiempo que escuchábamos el característico sonido de metal chocar entre sí.

Claro indicativo de que habíamos llegado a nuestro destino.

"¡Por fin llegamos!" espetó Alisa mientras bajaba del tren.

Estiró sus músculos y dejó escapar un gran bostezo.

"Como si no supiera que dormiste todo el camino. Se perfectamente que eres una pulga muy dormilona" más tardé en hablar que en verla hacer un puchero al tiempo que se escondía en el regazo de Candy.

"¡Candy! Terry me está molestando. ¿Verdad que no soy una pulga ni dormilona?" dijo clavando sus brillantes ojos azules sobre el rostro risueño de mi amada.

"Por supuesto que no lo eres, Alisa. No le hagas caso a tu hermano. ¿Quieres que te cuente un secreto?" mi hermana asintió emocionada. Perplejo, me acerqué a ellas con la única intención de escuchar que era lo que Candy revelaría de mí a continuación "Terry solía quedarse dormido en la rama más alta de los árboles cuando estudiábamos juntos en Londres" sorprendida, Alisa cubrió su boca mientras soltaba una de sus alegres carcajadas.

"Dos contra uno. Eso no es justo" espeté simulando exageradamente una molestia que por supuesto no sentía.

Candy, Alisa y mis padres, comenzaron a reír, y segundos después, yo con ellos.

"¡Candy!" todos giramos a nuestra izquierda y vimos a Annie acercarse presurosa hacia nosotros mientras ondeaba una de sus manos en el aire.

"!Annie!" Candy se aventó a los brazos de su amiga y envolvió sus hombros con fuerza "te he extrañado tanto. Tengo la impresión que hace mucho tiempo no te veo. Hay tanto que platicar. No sé por dónde empezar" musitó sonriente mientras se alejaba un poco de ella.

"¿A mí no me has extrañado, Candy?"

Cuando giró su rostro a su derecha y vio a Archie, estiró su brazo hacia él y rápidamente lo envolvió en un abrazo sin soltar a Annie.

"Los he extrañado mucho a los dos" dijo con frenesí "por cierto ¿dónde están mis sobrinos? No los veo con ustedes" con su mirada curiosa, comenzó a buscar por el andén a dos pequeños que aun no tengo el placer de conocer.

"En casa esperándote. No durmieron lo suficiente de la emoción" repuso Annie al tiempo que Archie rodeaba con uno de sus brazos la cintura de su esposa, dirigiendo con curiosidad sus miradas hacia mis padres.

"Eleonor, Richard, les presento a mi primo Archibald y su esposa, mi hermana Annie"

Mientras que Annie los saludó amablemente con un asentimiento de cabeza, Archie, ligeramente sonrojado, dio dos pasos hacia ellos con fingida seguridad. Cuando fue el turno de estrechar la mano de mi madre, este tartamudeó tanto, que fue inevitable que todos, incluidos mis padres, soltáramos una gran carcajada.

"Mamá, el primo de Candy siempre ha sido gran admirador tuyo. Con decirte que tenía varias fotos tuyas bajo el colchón de su cama mientras estudiamos juntos en el Colegio San Pablo" mi comentario me hizo acreedor a una mirada furibunda de Archie que solamente provocó que nuestras risas se intensificaran.

Desafortunadamente nuestro buen humor se desvaneció cuando la gente del andén comenzó a advertir mi presencia y la de mi madre.

Protectoramente, tomé a Alisa entre mis brazos mientras ella rodeaba mi cuello con fuerza.

No la veía del todo asustada, pero para mí fue evidente que la multitud que se congregaba poco a poco a nuestro alrededor, empezaba a espantarla.

"Terry…" la voz temerosa de mi hermana se perdió entre los gritos enardecidos de la multitud que, habiendo confirmado mi identidad, clamaba con entusiasmo mi nombre en un intento por llamar mi atención.

Abracé a Alisa fuertemente contra mi pecho y le susurré al oído que no permitiría que nada malo le pasara.

Instintivamente, rodee los hombros de Candy con el brazo que tenía libre y la pegué a mi costado.

"¡Creo que es momento de retirarnos!" gritó Archie para hacerse escuchar a lo que Candy asintió a modo de respuesta.

No estoy seguro si hubo un intercambio de palabras entre los dos.

Los chillidos de las personas eran tan estridentes, que de haber habido una breve conversación entre ambos, no fui capaz de escucharla.

Casi al instante, nos vimos rodeados por un grupo de hombres vestidos con impolutos trajes negros. Ellos, alejaron a la enorme multitud que hasta hace dos segundos nos rodeaba sin clemencia.

¿Habían estado cerca nuestro todo el tiempo?

De ser así, no advertí su presencia sino hasta ahora.

Sin mayores dificultades, llegamos a la limusina de los Andley, la cual, aguardaba por nosotros a las afueras de la estación.

"Jamás en toda mi vida he agradecido tanto no ser tú en estos momentos, Grandchester" resopló Archie mientras miraba al grupo de mujeres que habíamos dejado atrás.

Más tranquila en la seguridad del auto, mi hermana se rio abiertamente de su comentario mientras se sentaba esta vez en el regazo de mi padre.

"En Nueva York es igual o peor. A veces, algunas mujeres se atreven a pedir el autógrafo de mi hermano aun cuando papi pone seguridad alrededor de nosotros. Terry no las ofende ignorándolas, pero tiende a ser bastante antipático"

"Siempre ha sido así" dijeron al unísono Candy, Annie y Archie, los cuales, se miraron entre si con la diversión dibujada en sus facciones riendo con complicidad segundos después.

Mi familia, por supuesto, no podía quedarse atrás y terminaron bromeando junto con ellos.

De todos, yo era el único mortificado debido a esta bochornosa situación.

"JA, JA, no le veo la gracia. Mi vida social era un desastre en mi adolescencia, ahora en mi adultez es un caos" Candy se estiró hacia mí y depositó un tierno beso en una de mis mejillas.

_A pesar de los estragos que conlleva ser un actor famoso, soy un hombre muy afortunado,_ me dije mientras besaba su mano y me perdía dentro de las profundidades de sus hermosos ojos verdes.

Minutos después, me uní a la tertulia que se había creado dentro de la limusina.

Platicamos de los buenos viejos tiempos así como de la época en la que tanto Candy como yo, éramos descritos como el incorregible dúo rebelde del Real Colegio San Pablo.

"Por cierto ¿por qué no los acompañó Albert a la estación?" preguntó Candy al mismo tiempo que la limusina atravesaba el gran portón que custodia la formidable propiedad de los Andley.

"Ya lo conoces. Atendiendo asuntos de trabajo en la villa. Los negocios y ser el patriarca de la familia, es una posición que no conoce días festivos ni de descanso, aunque creo que muy pronto esa situación cambiará sutilmente" algo en la mirada de Archie me dijo que seguramente una persona que yo conocía, ya ocupaba un lugar importante en el corazón de mi amigo.

Sonreí complacido.

Candy lo observó con curiosidad, pero ninguno de sus suplicantes argumentos, logró convencer a su amigo para que le revelara a que se refería.

Cuando el auto se detuvo frente a la villa de los Andley, Albert aguardaba por nosotros en el vestíbulo mientras una cálida sonrisa se dibujaba en su cara.

"Les pido una disculpa por no haberlos recibido en la estación. Trabajo de último momento me impidió moverme de aquí" dijo apenado mientras saludaba a mis padres y envolvía a Candy en un cálido abrazo "imagino estarán agotados por el viaje"

"Un poco. Me gustaría tomar un baño y descansar un momento" dijo mi madre un tanto apenada.

"Por supuesto que si, Sra. Grandchester. Philippa, lleve a los señores a su habitación, por favor. También encárguese de que lleven el equipaje de nuestros invitados a sus respectivos aposentos" la mujer asintió mientras le hacía una reverencia.

En cuanto mis padres se perdieron de nuestra vista, el eco de pasos presurosos y gritos infantiles, se hicieron escuchar.

En ese instante, atravesaron el umbral del salón quienes supuse por obvias razones eran Ethan y Rose.

Sin duda, ambos eran la mezcla perfecta de sus padres físicamente hablando; rubios, de tez clara y facciones finas, pero mientras que Ethan tiene los ojos azul cielo de Annie, Rose heredó el color marrón de su tío Stear, así como su vivaracha expresión.

Después de recibir una gran dotación de besos y abrazos de su tía predilecta, los niños subieron a jugar junto con Alisa a una de las tantas habitaciones que hay dentro de la mansión, seguidos de cerca por Annie y Candy, la cual antes de marcharse, me mandó un beso volado con una de sus manos, que como siempre, atesoró mi corazón.

Cada lugar donde posaba mis ojos, yacía un objeto o mueble cuyo costo seguramente era invaluable.

No cabe duda que la mansión de los Andley es una edificación majestuosa, que ejemplifica perfectamente la opulencia del estilo rococó, el cual, inunda cada uno de sus espacios.

Gracias a sus pisos de mármol, paredes de un sutil color blancuzco e incrustaciones doradas en cada una de sus paredes y columnas, me hizo sentir que en realidad había entrado a un palacio, pero en cuanto giré mi rostro hacia mis amigos, me di cuenta que a pesar de todas las riquezas que poseen, son las personas más sencillas que conozco.

"Los veo felices, Terry. Me da gusto que hayan resuelto sus diferencias pasadas y enfrenten juntos las adversidades que la vida pone en su camino" sonreí complacido ante las sinceras palabras de Albert, mientras que con un gesto de su mano, me invitaba a tomar asiento en uno de los sillones que decoran el lujoso salón.

"Es verdad. Es un placer ver a Candy en este momento de su vida. Ahora que tengo la oportunidad de verla a tu lado, sé que jamás ha sido más feliz"

"Si soy sincero con ustedes dos, me cuesta trabajo creer que Candy está a mi lado a pesar de que ha atravesado momentos muy amargos por culpa mía. La amo, no temo al decir que incluso más que a mi vida, por ese motivo temo cada segundo que Loyd, Margot o incluso los Leagan lleguen y me arrebaten el motivo de mi felicidad" sentí las miradas acongojadas de mis amigos sobre mí al tiempo que clavaba mis ojos sobre el entretejido de la alfombra bajo mis pies.

De pronto una extraña sensación se apoderó de mi pecho.

Era como si hubiese cometido una indiscreción frente a ellos sin proponérmelo.

"¿Acaso has tenido problemas con Loyd para que desconfíes de él?" levanté la cara y noté el ceño fruncido de Albert así como la preocupación que se dibujaba en los ojos de Archie.

_¿Será correcto confesarles la verdad? _

Mi familia sabe de la visita que Loyd me hizo un día antes de la llegada de Candy a Nueva York, pero hasta ahora, no le he confesado a nadie que me amenazó vehementemente con apartarla de mi lado.

Deseo sacar de mi pecho esta angustia que día a día me consume en silencio, pero no debo olvidar que para Albert y Archie, Loyd, además de ser un amigo muy cercano, es uno de los socios más importantes de los Bancos Andley.

Lo que menos deseo es dañar la buena relación que ha existido entre ambas familias mucho antes que yo apareciera en la vida de los Andley.

"¿Debo interpretar tu silencio como un sí, Terry?" el tono de voz de Albert fue tan glacial, que levanté rápidamente mi mirada hacia él.

Sólo una vez he tenido el privilegio de escucharlo dirigirse así a una persona.

Fue el día que el Sr. Hammill nos llamó mentirosos al asegurar que Susana había intentado matar a mi hermana cuando la aventó a la alberca.

Jamás olvidaré ese día mientras viva.

"Por supuesto que no, Albert" respondí con lo que esperaba fuera una bien representaba convicción. Jamás creí que me vería en la necesidad de mentirle a mis amigos. No me gusta, pero quiero obligarme a creer que estoy viendo en Loyd a un enemigo imaginario "quizás estoy tan acostumbrado a que el destino me arrebate mi felicidad, que ahora que por fin tengo la vida que deseo, estoy a la espera de que algo malo suceda y vuelva a mi vida gris de antes" esto último no es mentira.

En realidad, vivo aterrado de que ese momento llegue tarde o temprano.

Por alguna razón desconocida, levante mi vista hacia el ventanal que se encontraba a espaldas de mis amigos y vi lo que creí eran gruesos copos de nieve caer acompasadamente del cielo mientras este se teñía de un frío color blancuzco.

Al fijar mejor mi vista, me percaté que no era nieve lo que veía, sino los pétalos blancos característicos de las Dulces Candy que decoran los jardines de la mansión.

_Eso no es posible_, pensé al recordar que cuando la limusina aparcó en la entrada de la mansión, las rosas no estaban en flor.

Casi al mismo tiempo, un muchacho rubio surgió de la nada detrás del ventanal.

Me observó desconsolado mientras clavada sus ojos azules en mi rostro desencajado. Levantó su mano hacia mi. Parecía que quería decirme algo, pero en menos de lo que dura un parpadeo, este desapareció frente a mis ojos.

_¡Qué demonios…!_

Mi corazón empezó a latir desbocado.

"¿Sucede algo, Grandchester? De pronto te pusiste pálido" Archie giró su rostro hacia el ventanal esperando ver aquello que me había sobresaltado, pero no había nada, excepto el jardín y el intenso azul de invierno que coloreaba el cielo.

_¿Lo que vi fue real o es producto de mi imaginación?_ me pregunté incapaz de obtener una respuesta lógica a mi cuestionamiento.

"… no… no, perdona. Creo que me estoy dejando llevar por mis demonios" froté mi frente con mis manos al tiempo que bajaba la cabeza intentando apartar la expresión del muchacho rubio de mi cabeza.

Mis amigos asintieron no muy convencidos, pero decidieron darme una tregua mientras volvíamos al tema que nos atañía.

"Volviendo a Loyd, confío en que no les cause problemas. Es completamente entendible que esté sufriendo después de su rompimiento con Candy, pero tengo la certeza de que jamás hará algo mezquino contra ustedes. Es un hombre sensato y correcto" esperaba que la expresión de mi rostro se viera tan confiada como la de Archie en estos momentos.

"Terry, es normal el recelo que sientes. Tu vida no ha sido nada fácil. Es comprensible que creas que tu felicidad se evaporará como muchas veces experimentaste en el pasado. Después de tantos sufrimientos, esta es la recompensa que la vida te ofrece mi amigo. Disfrútala de lleno. No te quedes a la expectativa de un futuro sombrío que muy probablemente jamás llegará" Albert siempre encontraba las palabras precisas que conseguían sosegar mis más oscuras inseguridades.

"En cuanto a los Leagan no tienes de que preocuparte. Ellos están muy lejos del continente Americano desde hace algunos años" las palabras de Archie colocaron el evento con el muchacho rubio en la parte más profunda de mi mente.

_¿Escuché bien?,_ me pregunté repentinamente divertido.

La sonrisa de Albert y Archie se tornó gradualmente más amplia. Incluso pícara.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" no hice el intento en ocultar el regocijo que la noticia produjo en mi interior.

Albert se aclaró la garganta al tiempo que una severa expresión se dibujaba en su cándida mirada.

"Después de las atrocidades que obligaron a vivir a Candy a lo largo de su vida, me pareció que enviarlos a Asia sería el castigo ideal para ellos. Tienen la misión de ampliar nuestro imperio en ese continente, aunque tengo la certeza de que fracasarán en su encomienda. Desafortunadamente se me prohíbe desampararlos económicamente. Son mi familia después de todo, pero sí tengo el poder de limitar sus ingresos. Se verán obligados a vivir sin lujos en un continente desconocido, del cual no conocen ni el idioma, por el resto de su vida. Claro que siempre pueden trabajar como el resto del mundo para tener más comodidades, pero, conociéndolos como los conozco no lo harán. Tienen prohibido regresar a América. En caso de desobedecerme, se atendrán a las consecuencias"

Me alegro que por fin los Leagan hayan obtenido su merecido. Mi dicha creció cuando fui consciente de que jamás tendré que ver la espantosa cara de Elisa y su hermano nunca más.

"¿Conseguiste averiguar que es aquello que Archie no me quiso contar?" solté una carcajada ante la pregunta de Candy, la cual, adornó con un gracioso mohín sus bellas facciones mientras me guiaba secretamente a un lugar fuera de la mansión.

"No, Srta. Pecosa. Y aunque lo hubiera hecho, no podría confesártelo sin romper la confianza que Albert ha depositado en mi" Candy se detuvo de golpe mientras una fuerte ráfaga de viento gélido se estrellaba contra nosotros.

Preocupado, giré mi rostro hacia ella y vi como el viento había conseguido que algunos rizos rebeldes, se soltaran del peinado en moño que Candy suele usar con frecuencia.

"¡Tú lo sabes!" abrí tanto los ojos al escuchar su tierna recriminación, que la brisa helada que nos envolvía comenzó a incomodarme.

"Nunca cambiarás Candy" dije doblándome de la risa "por un momento creí que me dirías algo más serio e importante" con las yemas de mis dedos, retiré las lágrimas que salían de mis ojos y seguimos caminando hacia lo que parecía era un cementerio exclusivo.

"Esto es serio. Se trata de Albert, mi padre adoptivo, aunque funge más el papel de hermano mayor, realmente. Es justo que si algo importante esta pasando en su vida, yo lo sepa para poder ayudarlo" levantó la nariz indignada ante mi creciente carcajada.

Pero al estar de pie frente a dos tumbas con nombres conocidos, guardé silencio.

**_Anthony Brower Andley_**

**_1898-1910_**

**_Alistear Cornwell Andley_**

**_1897-1915_**

"Anthony, Stear, perdónenme si no los he visitado con frecuencia. Recientemente me mudé a Nueva York y me es imposible trasladarme con demasiada frecuencia a Lakewood, pero les prometo que no espaciaré tanto mis visitas" habló Candy con la alegría que la caracteriza mientras se hincaba frente a la tumba de sus amigos y colocaba flores en su respectiva vasija.

Levantó la vista hacia mi y me sonrió al tiempo que tomaba con solemnidad mi mano.

"Anthony, quiero presentarte a alguien muy especial. El es Terry, el amor de mi vida. Después de muchos altibajos por fin estamos juntos. Se que donde quiera que ustedes estén, son felices por nosotros"

Candy cerró sus ojos y me imagino que platicó con sus amigos en silencio.

Al cabo de algunos minutos, volvió a clavar sus ojos sobre los míos y me besó.

"Quería que conocieras su lugar de descanso, ¿te molesta?" inmediatamente negué con la cabeza.

"No, mi amor. Es sólo que estar en este lugar ante las tumbas de Anthony y Stear es…" dentro de mi mente, busqué la palabra que detallara la serie de sensaciones que sacudían mi pecho en este momento "es doloroso… se fueron de este mundo tan jóvenes…" Candy recargó su cabeza sobre mi hombro y asintió sin hacer audibles sus pensamientos, sin embargo, percibí en su mirada tristeza, alegría, melancolía.

Perder a un ser amado deja una profunda marca en tu corazón que no desaparecerá jamás.

Besé la coronilla de su cabeza y le pedí en silencio a ambos que por favor, cuidaran y velaran por nuestra felicidad siempre.

Al día siguiente muy temprano nos dirigimos a la casa hogar de Pony.

Una hora después la gran edificación no saludaba en la distancia.

Esta pequeña mansión no se parece en nada al humilde hogar que recuerdo haber visitado años atrás. La madera fue sustituida por concreto, y la sencilla cerca fue reemplazada por un gran muro que seguramente portaba en primavera hermosas Dulces Candy.

"Albert es uno de los tantos benefactores que han hecho posible que la casa hogar de Pony sea lo que es ahora" como si fuese capaz de leer mis pensamientos, Candy respondió mis preguntas silenciosas.

"Para que es el dinero si no es para ayudar a los demás. Me da gusto poder contribuir a que la vida de esos pequeños sea menos difícil" dijo.

Cuando el auto se detuvo frente a un grupo, en su mayoría niños de entre 3 y 12 años de edad, todos estallaron en gritos. Entusiasmados, clamaban la presencia de su persona favorita; Candy.

Ataviada con un vestido sin mangas recto _que dibujaba perfectamente las curvas de su cuerpo_ descendió del auto con la elegancia nata que posee. Sin despegar su mirada de los niños, le ayudé a colocarse el abrigo que la protegía del crudo invierno que azotaba el lugar.

Antes de regalarle mimos al grupo que exigía cada vez con más ímpetu su presencia, se acomodó su sombrero tipo Cloche sobre su peinado en moño, y al tiempo que entrelazaba su mano con la mía, le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa a su pequeño auditorio, que estalló nuevamente en gritos de júbilo al ver a Candy de regreso en su hogar.

Más de un niño clavó su mirada sobre mí, pero no era mi identidad lo que les incomodaba, sino ver como la mano de Candy se aferraba con fuerza a la mía.

"Al parecer es de ellos de quien tienes que cuidarte, Grandchester" no pude evitar reír ante el acertado comentario de Archie.

"Niños, por favor, dejen que nuestros invitados, en especial Candy, entren en la calidez del hogar" la Srta. Pony está tal cual la recuerdo.

No han pasado los años sobre ella.

"Pero Srta. Pony, queremos jugar con Candy" repuso una pequeña niña de cabello oscuro mientras, indignada, cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho.

"Agnes…" la voz de la Srta. Pony fue suave, incluso dulce, aun así, la niña bajó la cabeza y asintió al tiempo que relajaba su expresión.

"Podemos jugar nosotros contigo al escondite ¿verdad Ethan y Rose?" dijo mi hermana emocionada al ver a varios niños de su edad.

La pequeña le sonrió, y junto con los hijos de Archie y Annie, entraron corriendo a la casa hogar seguidos de cerca por todos los niños para impacto de mis padres.

"¡Alisa! Mi cielo, no corras… es de mala educación" repuso sonrojada mi madre.

"Una disculpa por los modales impetuosos de nuestra hija…" la Srta. Pony le sonrió y le restó importancia a la situación.

"No se disculpen, por favor Sr. y Sra. Grandchester. Nos da mucho gusto que su hija y nuestros niños convivan en armonía. Las hermanas del hogar cuidarán bien de ellos" mis padres le sonrieron.

Mientras Candy, Annie y mi madre ayudaban a la Srta. Pony y la Hermana María a terminar de preparar la cena y decorar el comedor, mi padre, Albert, Archie y yo ayudamos a bajar todos los regalos que compramos para los niños del hogar.

Las navidades que pasé al lado de mis padres y Alisa han sido maravillosas, pero esta noche era mágica. Especial.

Cenar al lado de Candy, verla convivir con las personas que ama mientras charlamos informalmente con Albert y reímos de tonterías, significa tanto para mí, que el dolor de mi reciente pasado, desaparece poco a poco.

Si bien la arquitectura dista mucho de aquella humilde casa de madera que recuerdo, sigue perpetuando en ella el amor y calidez que respiré la primera vez que pisé este lugar.

"¿Te puedo hacer compañía?" preguntó la Hermana María mientras se mantenía de pie a un lado mío en la chimenea "O quizás prefieres estar solo con tus pensamientos" le sonreí.

"Su compañía siempre me es grata, Hermana" dije y regresé mi mirada hacia Candy, la cual, ahora yacía sentada en el piso rodeada de todos los niños del hogar, mientras les ayudaba al lado de mi familia y amigos, a abrir sus regalos.

La Hermana sonrió cuando se dio cuenta a quien observaba con extrema fijación.

"Tienes la mejor vista de Candy desde aquí, pero ¿no preferirías estar con ella departiendo con todos?" la capacidad de asombro de Candy mientras abría uno a uno los regalos es impresionante.

A veces ella puede ser una mujer increíblemente erótica y sensual sin proponérselo, pero en momentos como hoy, aun puedo ver a la niña traviesa y vivaracha que algún día fue.

"Supongo que sí, pero esta vista que tengo de ella en estos momentos no la cambio por nada. Además, no soy una persona simpática socialmente hablando. Temo que mi carácter hosco termine alejando a los niños, por eso, prefiero mantenerme aislado y verla en silencio"

Clavé la vista sobre la Hermana María y enseguida supe que no estaba de acuerdo conmigo, aun así me sonrió y permaneció a mi lado en silencio por unos minutos hasta que recordé que había algo importante que necesitaba confesarle.

"Hermana, me gustaría decirle algo" giró su rostro hacia mi y asintió. Respiré hondamente y hablé. "Entiendo que ahora mi situación legal no es la adecuada, que por culpa mía Candy ha atravesado momentos muy incómodos con la prensa, pero yo le aseguro que…" sin dejarme continuar, la Hermana María colocó su mano sobre mi boca y negó con la cabeza con determinación.

"Amas y respetas a Candy. La Srta. Pony y yo lo sabemos mejor que nadie. Ningún tabloide o reportero nos hará opinar diferente. No tienes ningún motivo para justificarte con nosotras. Si con alguien nuestra niña está segura y amada es contigo" sonreí y le agradecí sus palabras.

"Ya decía yo que te había visto en alguna parte" dijo un niño de no más de 5 años de edad, mientras acercaba demasiado su rostro al mío.

Parpadee confundido mientras risas poco discretas empezaban a escucharse en la estancia.

"Chad, que maneras son esas de dirigirse a una persona" musitó apenada la Srta. Pony mientras intentaba alejar al niño de mi regazo.

"¡Si, Srta. Pony! Es él. El hombre que está en el libro de su oficina" jamás creí que vería el rostro de aquella mujer tan colorado.

"¡Chad! Que te hemos dicho acerca de tocar lo que no es tuyo" la voz autoritaria de la Hermana María escondía perfectamente la gracia que la situación le provocaba, sin embargo, consiguió que el niño bajara la mirada y se disculpara con la Srta. Pony por su indiscreción.

"Oh, Sr. Grandchester, que vergüenza" susurró la Srta. Pony sin atreverse a mirarme a la cara.

"El Sr. Grandchester es mi padre, para usted soy Terry. Además, me siento sumamente halagado de que siga y apoye mi carrera. Significa mucho para mí. Si gusta, puedo firmarle su cuaderno" más tardé en decir aquello que en ver a Chad correr hacia mi con una libreta de cuero azul entre sus brazos.

"¡Aquí esta!"

Esta vez no hubo regaño de parte de nadie, al contrario, el rostro de la Srta. Pony se iluminó cuando mi madre y yo firmamos una dedicatoria en el libro que meticulosamente tenía ordenados varios recortes de periódico donde ella o yo aparecíamos.

Una vez terminamos nuestra labor, me di cuenta que tenía a todos los niños sentados a mi alrededor.

Candy se colocó junto a mi y al tiempo que entrelazaba mi mano con la suya, mi hermana me pidió que les contara una historia.

Así lo hice.

Comencé a narrarles la historia de un caballero que lucha contra criaturas fantásticas como dragones y bestias feroces, para rescatar de su encierro a la princesa cautiva.

Actué cada línea e imité cada voz. Los hice reír, asustarse, sorprenderse.

Lo mejor de todo fue que al final ansiaban les contara otra historia más.

"¡Otra, por favor!" clamaron los niños más grandes.

Los más pequeños, como mi hermana y los hijos de Archie y Annie, habían sucumbido al sueño.

Mi padre me observaba orgulloso y feliz mientras acunaba a Alisa entre sus brazos.

"Tendrá que ser otro día niños. Ya son las doce. ¡Feliz Navidad!"

Sin importarle ser observada, Candy rodeó mi cuello y me besó en la boca.

La primera impresión del momento desapareció.

Mis brazos rodearon su cintura al tiempo que una profunda calidez tomaba preso a mi corazón.

"Feliz Navidad, mi amor. Que esta sea la primera de muchas festividades que pasemos juntos" pegué mi frente contra la suya y grabé como letra escarlata cada una de sus palabras en mi alma.

Secretamente, desee en silencio que la siguiente Navidad, podamos vivirla como marido y mujer.

_Sería un sueño vuelto realidad,_ pensé y me dejé llevar por el cúmulo de emociones que esta hermosa mujer desata en mi interior.

Por primera vez, mi vida es próspera. Feliz.

Desee con todas mis fuerzas que así permaneciera siempre.

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Notas de la autora.**

**Bueno, pues este es el último capítulo del año jajajaja. Lástima que no quedó en navidad, pero bueno, lo importante es que quedó antes que finaliza el año.**

**Ojalá me hagan saber como siempre aquellas que siguen de cerca mi historia, que les ha parecido. **

**Aprovecho también para desearles felices fiestas en compañía de sus seres queridos.**

**Nos leemos en el 2020!**


	17. Capítulo 15 Cor unum

**¡Hola! Aquí les traigo nuevo capítulo. De verdad me gustaría que en estas plataformas hubiera un modo de mandarles un mensaje para hacerles saber en que proceso va el capítulo que escribo. Ya sea aqui o en wattpad varias personas me preguntan si ya terminé de escribir mi historia, si sé cuantos capítulos voy a hacer, si tardaré en publicar y me angustia no poder responderles sino hasta que publique un capítulo nuevo.**

**Créanme que cuando llegue al fin de la historia ustedes serán las primeras en saberlo. Aun no sé cuantos capítulos tendrá mi historia y crránme que la publicación de cada uno representa un trabajo arduo ya que el trabajo y asuntos personales no siempre me permiten escribir tanto como yo quisiera.**

**De corazón les vuelvo a agradecer cada review. No duden que cada uno me saca una gran sonrisa.**

**El significado del título del capítulo de hoy es "un sólo corazón" **

* * *

**Capítulo 15. Cor unum**

Las fiestas decembrinas han culminado, y junto con ellas, los únicos días de descanso que tendré en un tiempo.

¡Me siento tan feliz, que soy incapaz de quejarme al respecto!

Creé maravillosos recuerdos que atesoraré en mi corazón, y todo, gracias a la compañía de mi familia, de mis amigos, pero principalmente de Candy.

Ella es mi razón de vivir. Mi todo.

En mis casi 28 de edad, no recuerdo haber iniciado un nuevo año al lado de la mujer que amo, y mejor aún, con sueños en común que realizar.

Me siento tan positivo y lleno de ilusiones, que tengo la impresión que esta vida no es mía.

_¡Pero increíblemente lo es! _

Deseo que este remolino de felicidad perdure siempre.

Desafortunadamente, aun existe algo que oscurece mi dicha.

Su nombre siempre será Susana.

Me gustaría decir que todo lo vivido a su lado por fin lo he enterrado en el pasado, pero no puedo. No sería solamente falso, sino además ingenuo. Prueba de ello es que noche tras noche revivo el momento en que se quitó la vida después de que en un ataque de locura, finalmente desconectó su mente de la realidad.

_Quizás todos tienen razón. _

_Quizás no fue mi responsabilidad que perdiera su pierna._

_Quizás no había nada que pudiese haber hecho para impedir que ella enloqueciera._

_Quizás no es culpa mía su muerte._

_Quizás…_

Con todas mis fuerzas quiero creer que esas afirmaciones son verdaderas, pero por el momento, ni mi corazón ni mi cabeza las acepta como tal.

Se que el proceso para superar todos mis fantasmas y demonios será largo, aun así, estoy decidido a vencer cada uno de ellos. Por mí, por Candy, por nuestra vida juntos que confío muy pronto seremos capaces de disfrutar.

Mi sueño, es recorrer de su mano el camino que hemos elegido, hasta que nuestra existencia en este mundo terrenal llegue a su fin.

No creí que algún día volvería a sentirme tan feliz de seguir vivo.

Estoy tan optimista ante las perspectivas que 1924 me depara, que no quiero decirlas en voz alta por miedo a que alguien escuche y me despoje de mis sueños una vez más.

Los pronuncio tan bajo, que ni siquiera Dios _en caso de existir_ es capaz de escucharme.

Aun cuando fantasear me causa ilusión a la vez que un profundo pánico, cierro los ojos e imagino el día en que por fin contraeré matrimonio con Candy y, por qué no, me permito estirar mi suerte al visualizar la familia que muy probablemente formaré al lado de ella.

Niños sonrientes corriendo a nuestros brazos, frutos del amor que nos tenemos.

_Una familia feliz como cualquier otra. _

¿Seré merecedor de eso? Quiero creer que sí.

Estoy trabajando arduamente para convertir esas imágenes en una bella realidad.

El primer proyecto realizable dentro de mi lista, lo retomé una vez transcurrieron los primeros días del año.

Finalmente vería la luz mi libro titulado Nocturno.

Me vi obligado a posponer su lanzamiento después del terrible incidente con Susana, mi hospitalización, y posteriormente, el problema que tanto Candy como yo enfrentamos con la prensa.

En esos momentos no tenía cabeza para nada, pero ahora no existe obstáculo que me impida seguir con mi plan original.

En cuanto _Nocturno_ salió a la venta, fue aclamado por la crítica especializada, mientras que la aceptación del público, fue abrumadoramente positiva.

Pese los constantes argumentos que Albert me dio para que lo publicara con mi nombre, continué usando el seudónimo de John Arden.

No me siento seguro de revelar mi identidad, después de todo, cada libro representa parte del dolor más hondo y oscuro que mi corazón ha cargado durante años.

Un aspecto que disfruto del seudónimo John Arden es el anonimato.

Puedo realizar un trabajo que tantas satisfacciones me da sin verme acosado en la calle con preguntas que no sabría como contestar.

Si me fuese posible esconder mi identidad en cada película u obra que protagonizo, lo haría sin titubear un sólo instante.

No es un secreto para mis seres más cercanos, que la fama, el acoso constante de los medios y el reconocimiento público que deja como resultado ser actor, son aspectos de mi profesión que me incomodan en demasía.

La gira de la obra La Tempestad inicia en dos semanas, por tal motivo, me ausentaré un par de meses de Nueva York. Excusa perfecta para darle una sorpresa a Candy usando como coartada una invitación a comer.

Algo que no predije fue que el primer sorprendido de la tarde sería yo.

Al salir del restaurante, Candy me llevó prácticamente corriendo por las calles de Nueva York cuando divisó en una esquina una librería.

Mi asombro fue aún mayor cuando vi que adquiría con gran júbilo el libro Nocturno, cuya autoría es mía.

Ignorando a las mujeres que chillaban entusiasmadas mi nombre, Candy me observó con una tímida sonrisa sin ocultarme la emoción que le provocaba tener ese ejemplar entre sus manos.

"Estoy ansiosa por leerlo. He seguido a John Arden desde que publicó su primer libro" sin hacer ningún comentario al respecto, tomé su mano para salir de este lugar con ayuda de los guardaespaldas que ahora me veo en la necesidad de llevar conmigo a todas partes.

Agradezco el apoyo que el público nos brindó a Candy y a mi después de la rueda de prensa que di. Desafortunadamente, la excitación que se generó a mi alrededor a raíz de ese momento, creció tanto, que no puedo poner un pie en la calle sin que una frenética multitud me impida dar un paso.

"¿Tanto te gustan sus libros?" pregunté.

No se si fui capaz de ocultar la emoción que sus palabras desataron dentro de mi pecho.

Ahora que estoy al tanto que Candy es asidua lectora mía, necesito conocer sus pensamientos acerca de lo que escribo.

Su sonrisa iluminando sus facciones mientras subimos al auto y Hans nos lleva a nuestro destino _aun secreto para ella_ fue la respuesta que mi ansiedad requería para poder respirar tranquilo.

Aun así, me era urgente oír sus palabras, aunque mi corazón sobrecogido por el júbilo, ya las adivinaba.

"¡Me fascinan! Cada pasaje que escribe es tan cercano a mis propias vivencias, que no puedo dejar de leerlo" un tierno sonrojo coloreó sus mejillas mientras hablaba "Su narrativa respecto al dolor, el desamor y la despedida es tan profundo e intenso, que imagino John conoce la agonía del alma después de vivir una gran pérdida. Me siento extrañamente unida a él y a cada libro que ha publicado" abrumado por su franca respuesta, la sujeté entre mis brazos mientras besaba con un toque de desesperación sus labios.

_No sabes hasta que punto estás unida a él, _pensé sin despegar mis ojos de los suyos.

"Si continuas hablando con tanto entusiasmo de esa persona, me pondré celoso" susurré ronco de la emoción.

"No tienes motivo alguno para estar celoso, y menos de un desconocido. Además, permíteme confesarte un secreto" una dulce sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios mientras acercaba su boca a mi oído "tú eres el único hombre al que amo profundamente. Eso jamás cambiará" pronunció lentamente cada palabra. Como si su intención fuese que esa frase se grabara como letra escarlata en mi alma y en mi corazón.

Incapaz de expresar mis sentimientos en voz alta, deposité un beso en su boca mientras llenaba mis pulmones del suave aroma que baña su piel.

"Estoy segura que John Arden es un señor muy mayor, calvo pero de barba muy larga y con la piel muy arrugada. Incluso imagino es casi imposible ver sus ojos a través de sus arrugas" Candy no había terminado de hablar y el estómago ya me dolía de tanto reír.

_¿Acaso así me imaginan mis lectores?_ me pregunté sumamente divertido al tiempo que veía como Candy arrugaba la piel que recubre sus ojos.

"Eres tan ocurrente, Candy" abracé mi torso adolorido al tiempo que caía en la cuenta que sólo ella me hace reír de esta manera tan libre.

_Ahora es el momento idóneo para confesarle que yo soy John Arden, _pensé.

Quise revelarle que escribir para mí se convirtió en el método menos autodestructivo que encontré para lidiar con el dolor que su ausencia me provocaba, pero cuando estaba a punto de confesarle mi secreto, la voz de Hans me interrumpió al informarnos que habíamos llegado por fin a nuestro destino.

_Dejaré el tema de John Arden pendiente para otro momento._

"¿Dónde nos encontramos, Terry?" sonreí repentinamente esperanzado.

Tomé su mano sin contestar a su pregunta, y juntos atravesamos el gran portón de acero de una vasta propiedad, al tiempo que la fría brisa invernal quemaba con su gélida temperatura nuestra piel.

Sin desaprovechar la oportunidad de estrecharla entre mis brazos, la pegué contra mi cuerpo para protegerla del inclemente clima de Nueva York.

"¿Acaso estamos visitando a alguien?" esta vez su tono de voz fue más apremiante.

Mejor que nadie conozco el alma curiosa que tiene mi amada.

Lo más irónico de todo, es que le fascinan las sorpresas.

No le daré la respuesta a su pregunta de manera inmediata.

Quiero disfrutar la serie de expresiones que esboza su bello rostro en este momento; duda, admiración, alegría, entusiasmo.

_Está disfrutando mi silencio tanto o más que yo._

"¿Qué te parece este lugar? ¿Te gusta?" un resoplido escapó de su boca mientras daba unos pasos al frente.

Con beneplácito, vi que ella se hallaba bajo el influjo de este suntuoso jardín que nos rodeaba.

_Y de verdad que es un espectáculo que encanta la vista_, me dije al tiempo que admiraba por primera vez al lado suyo la belleza natural de este lugar.

Gigantescos árboles cuyos nombres desconozco, yacen formados a nuestros costados, creando caminos a lugares que nuestros ojos no alcanzan a vislumbrar. Amplias colinas se levantan en el horizonte, mientras que las fuentes, los lagos artificiales y las bardas donde seguramente florecen brotes de todo tipo, le dan un toque místico a este lugar que parece no pertenecer a Nueva York en absoluto.

Tuve la extraña sensación de que nos encontrábamos en un lugar muy apartado, y que aquí, el mundo jamás podrá dañarnos.

"Es hermoso ¿de verdad todavía nos encontramos en Nueva York?" la pregunta casual de Candy sacudió mi corazón.

Sin hacer audible mis propios pensamientos, ella de algún modo estaba siempre conectada con los míos.

Estreché su mano con fuerza al tiempo que deteníamos nuestro andar.

Frente a nosotros, la majestuosa entrada principal de una mansión nos daba la bienvenida.

_Su fachada recubierta en su totalidad de pomposos ladrillos rojizos, me recuerda mucho a los tantos castillos que alguna vez visité durante mi infancia y adolescencia en Londres._

A través de los ventanales vislumbramos movimiento.

Gente de servicio movía cajas y muebles sin percatarse en ningún momento de nuestra presencia.

"Sigo sin comprender que hacemos aquí, Terry" dijo sin dejar de admirar ni un instante la enorme propiedad.

"Que dirías si te dijera que esta mansión puede ser nuestra si tu así lo deseas" bruscamente, Candy giró su rostro hacia mi con la sorpresa dibujada en sus facciones "me gustaría que este fuera nuestro hogar cuando contraigamos matrimonio. ¿Qué opinas?"

Aun impactada, Candy se tomó unos minutos antes de contestar.

"¿Dijiste nuestro hogar? imaginé que cuando nos casáramos viviríamos en la casa que compartiste con Susana" fruncí el ceño al recordar esa propiedad maldita.

"Jamás podría llevarte a vivir al lugar donde pasé los 9 años más oscuros de mi vida. No puedo considerarlo ni siquiera mi hogar. Las paredes de esa propiedad guardan solamente malos recuerdos" no fui consciente de la amargura de mi voz, hasta que terminé de hablar.

Con un intento de sonrisa, giré mi rostro hacia ella y clavé mi mirada sobre la suya.

Hay tanta tristeza en su expresión, que sin pensarlo, sujeté su cuerpo contra el mío mientras besaba lentamente su boca, sus mejillas, sus párpados.

Me gustaría disipar la oscuridad de nuestro pasado con mis caricias.

"Borra esa expresión de tu rostro, te lo pido. Este es un momento que no debe verse mancillado con el pasado. Quiero que esta casa represente un nuevo comienzo para ambos"

Pegué mi frente contra la suya, y asintió al tiempo que me regalaba una deslumbrante sonrisa.

"Desde hace unos meses me puse como objetivo encontrar el lugar perfecto para nosotros. Quería que nuestro hogar tuviera el espacio perfecto para formar una gran familia juntos. Pero si a ti te desagrada, compraré la propiedad que llene tus expectativas" no había terminado de hablar cuando, inesperadamente, saltó eufóricamente hacia mi rodeando con sus brazos mi cuello.

"¿¡Estás bromeando?! Es perfecta, Terry. Quiero casarme contigo ya mismo. ¡Ansío estrenar nuestro hogar en este instante!" envolví con mis brazos su cintura y la levanté al vilo consiguiendo que su pelvis y la mía estuviesen a la misma altura.

"Créeme que si pudiera iría al registro civil para casarme contigo en este instante. Es mi anhelo más preciado. Deseo mostrarte de todas las maneras humanamente posibles, lo mucho que te amo" susurré en su oído, y seductora como siempre, Candy inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado para que continuara el camino de besos de su cuello hasta su escote.

_Pecosa golosa. Cuando nos casemos, haremos el amor en cada rincón de nuestra casa_, pensé mientras la besaba castamente en los labios y la colocaba a un lado mío en el suelo.

Cerré la compra de la mansión inmediatamente en el estudio.

A distancia, veía a Candy recorrer ensimismada el recibidor, el salón, el comedor.

Absorta, dirigió su mirada hacia el alto techo con incrustaciones y vigas doradas que dejaban en evidencia la mezcla del estilo rococó francés que sin duda se aprecia en cada rincón del lugar, pero cuando sus ojos se posaron en las escaleras dobles de mármol que conducen al primer piso, se quedó cautivada.

En cuanto hubo terminado la reunión con mis abogados, me acerqué a ella por la espalda y rodeé sus hombros angostos con mis brazos.

"Todo está firmado. La casa es oficialmente nuestra" tomó mi mano y en silencio recorrimos los amplios pasillos de la mansión.

"Debió salirte en una fortuna, Terry. ¿De verdad está bien?" sin detener nuestro recorrido, besé su mano y le sonreí.

"Ahora puedo darme estos lujos. Mi trabajo como actor, así como inversiones que tengo en diferentes sectores en el extranjero, me permiten tener la vida privilegiada que ahora gozo" sin importarme ser visto por la servidumbre que camina a nuestro alrededor, detuve mi andar y acaricié lánguidamente sus labios con los míos. El néctar de su boca es tan adictivo como su aroma a rosas que desprende su cuerpo al andar "además, nada me hace más feliz que empezar a realizar nuestro sueño. Este es sólo el primer paso" con la ilusión brillando en sus ojos verdes, le mostré el resto de la casa.

14 habitaciones, 12 baños, un salón que alberga a más de 200 personas, elevadores motorizados que llevan al sótano, una alberca techada de 12 metros de largo, así como varias hectáreas de jardín, es tan sólo una parte de nuestro nuevo hogar.

Me sentí entusiasmado ante la perspectiva de hacer mi vida al lado de ella en este lugar.

_Aquí nacerán y crecerán nuestros hijos_, me dije.

La mera idea me llenó de un gozo que antes no había experimentado.

Por desgracia, llegó el momento de despedirme de ella.

"Mi amor, los días siguientes me será imposible verte" fui incapaz de ocultar la agonía de mi voz.

Me senté a un lado de ella en el auto y sentí como la mano de Candy acariciaba distraídamente la superficie de mi brazo.

Busqué en su mirada algún signo de malestar, pero contrario a mi, la noté serena.

Besé sus falanges y continué hablando.

"Mañana iniciarán los ensayos finales de la obra. El estreno y la gira es en dos semanas. Robert quiere que esta puesta en escena sea todo un éxito. Generalmente estamos un mes en Nueva York antes de iniciar la gira, pero por algún motivo quiere hacer las cosas diferentes este año. Al parecer, tener una puesta en escena en Londres lo llena de tanto entusiasmo que decidió cambiar el esquema este año"

Por primera vez la perspectiva de una gira tan larga, aunque es una excelente oportunidad en mi carrera, me desmoralizó.

No me gusta la idea de separarme tanto tiempo de Candy. Algo puede pasar.

Deseo estar a su lado, pero ahora, la profesión que tanto me apasiona, me separa de ella.

"Es tu trabajo, mi amor. No te preocupes, además, el tiempo transcurre rápidamente. Cuando menos te imagines, ya estarás de regreso. Pero eso sí, cuando pongas un pie en Nueva York serás sólo mío" sonreí ante la perspectiva de esa promesa.

"Eso no lo dudes ni un momento" musité mientras acariciaba la palma de su mano con mi pulgar "¿De verdad estás bien? No me dices esas palabras para que me vaya tranquilo ¿verdad?" con mi visión periférica vislumbré que rápidamente nos acercábamos a la propiedad de los Andley.

_Muy pronto me separaré de ella. _

_No la veré en varios meses. _

La ansiedad gobernó despiadadamente mi pecho.

Tuve la impresión que no podía respirar.

De inmediato, supe que todo era producto de mi imaginación, pero eso no hizo que este momento fuese menos real.

Separarme de Candy me angustia tanto, que inseguridades añejas tomaron presa a mí corazón.

"Te extrañaré cada segundo del día, pero deseo impulsarte a cumplir tu sueño, no a atarte a mi lado. Eres un actor, Terry, y no cualquiera, sino el mejor de nuestra época. Me siento tan orgullosa de ti que quiero ayudar a realizarte profesionalmente. Por mi no te preocupes. Te estaré esperando aquí con los brazos abiertos. No temas. No me iré a ningún lado sin ti" con un dejo de desesperación, tomé sus manos entre las mías al tiempo que las colocaba sobre mi rostro.

_Necesito sentir su piel._

"Te amo Candy. Eres mi vida entera. No podría seguir existiendo sin ti" dije y grabé la sonrisa que me regalaba en mi corazón.

En menos de lo que dura un suspiro, Hans detuvo el auto frente al vestíbulo de la mansión.

Con mi pecho más ligero, me despedí de Candy prometiéndole en silencio, disfrutar al máximo esta gran oportunidad que se presenta en mi carrera.

¿Cómo no hacerlo si ella me impulsa a ser la mejor versión de mí mismo?

La mujer que amo me apoya incondicionalmente.

¿Qué otra razón necesito para ser inmensamente feliz? Ninguna. Así de sencillo.

_Londres. _

Después de tantos años regresaré a mi país natal.

Ya no soy el adolescente que huyó del Colegio San Pablo con unos cuantos dólares en el bolsillo y grandes aspiraciones por delante. Ni siquiera soy el bastardo al que alguna vez repudiaron.

Por fin, me he convertido en el gran actor que algún día soñé, llegaría a ser.

**_Candy_**

No recuerdo haber sido presa de nerviosismo semejante en ningún acontecimiento importante de mi vida.

Ni siquiera cuando presenté mi primer examen para convertirme en enfermera en el Hospital de Mary Jane, me sentí tan agitada.

_¡Pero este no es cualquier momento! _me reprendí severamente a mí misma.

Hoy, es uno de los días más importantes en la vida profesional de Terry.

Después de arduo trabajo y complicaciones personales, se estrena la obra La Tempestad, que él protagoniza.

Mi corazón se hincha de orgullo al ver lo lejos que ha llegado en su carrera mientras admiro su rostro en los panfletos y carteles que tapizan las calles nocturnas de Nueva York.

Estoy tan feliz por él, que estúpidamente siento sus logros como míos.

Después de casi 10 años, volveré a ver al amor de mi vida desenvolverse sobre un escenario.

Nadie que conozca de cerca nuestra historia, puede culparme por desear que al auto le salgan alas y vuele rápidamente al Ambassador Theatre.

Aunque veré a Terry en su camerino tan sólo unos minutos antes que parta hacia la estación de trenes, quiero que sepa que estoy ahí con él. Apoyándolo a llevar su sueño tan lejos como le sea posible. No importa que eso signifique sacrificar nuestro tiempo juntos.

Estoy segura que a su regreso lo compensaremos.

"Te aseguro que te sorprenderá gratamente lo mucho que ha crecido Terry como actor. No defraudará a su audiencia" asentí distraídamente al oír las palabras de Albert.

No quiero que ninguno se dé cuenta lo nerviosa que me siento, así que continué viendo fijamente a través de la ventana de la limusina, que nos lleva con paso demasiado lento a nuestro destino.

Albert, Archie y Annie viajaron desde Chicago exclusivamente para asistir a este estreno.

Los tres pospusieron reuniones importantes de trabajo y se dieron el tiempo de acompañarnos en esta noche tan especial para ambos, además, tengo la firme sospecha que Terry se coludió de algún modo con Albert para que este último me hiciera compañía el mayor tiempo posible durante la larga gira que mi amor emprenderá.

_Son estos pequeños detalles los que hacen que me enamore aun más de él. _

Me mima tanto que me malcriará.

"Tranquilízate pequeña. Si sigues haciendo eso, dañarás tu hermoso vestido" con suavidad, Albert colocó una de sus manos tibias sobre las mías.

Tan ensimismada estoy en mis propios pensamientos, que no me percaté en que momento comencé a jugar nerviosamente con las lentejuelas que decoran mi atuendo.

"Teniéndote a ti de espectadora, seguramente Grandchester pulirá su presentación. Querrá lucirse contigo presente. Sabes perfectamente que a él no le importa nadie en este mundo más que tú" reí ante el honesto comentario de Archie.

Creo que me he de haber sonrojado un poco con su aseveración, ya que comencé a sentir calor en las mejillas.

"Además Candy, luces bellísima. Estoy segura que captarás la mirada no sólo de Terry, sino de la prensa y el público masculino también" dijo mi amiga con vehemencia guiñándome un ojo.

"¿Crees que le guste como me veo?" pregunté repentinamente ansiosa.

"Grandchester sería un estúpido y además ciego si opinara lo contrario. Ese vestido corte sirena de encaje rojo con la espalda descubierta que llevas puesto luce magnífico en ti"

"Archie y Annie tienen razón, pequeña. Este vestido te sienta de maravilla. Ten por seguro que sin importar en que parte del escenario se encuentre, Terry no apartará su vista de ti" quizás era mi ego el que hablaba, pero al escuchar a mis amigos me sentí más tranquila.

De mi bolso de mano saqué un espejo y observé en que estado me encuentro.

_La diadema joya está en su lugar,_ me dije al tiempo que percibía que por primera vez en muchos años, las ondas de mi cabello lucían uniformes, más sorprendente aun, es ver que ningún rizo está fuera de su lugar como usualmente me sucede.

Lo único que me hizo falta retocar fue el brillo de mis labios, después de todo, gracias a los halagos de mis amigos, mis mejillas ahora mismo lucen un sutil color carmín que difícilmente desaparecerá a lo largo de las próximas horas.

Dejé escapar una fuerte exhalación cuando vi que finalmente habíamos llegado a nuestro ansiado destino.

Incapaz de contener mis nervios y mi emoción, estiré el cuello con la falsa esperanza de divisar a Terry por algún sitio.

_Tonta Candy. Él está adentro preparándose para salir a escena_, pensé.

Cuando la limusina aparcó en la entrada del teatro, una turba exaltada de reporteros nos rodeó casi al instante. Por un momento creí que no podríamos salir del vehículo, pero cuando Albert le dirigió unas palabras al chofer, sus escoltas alejaron a la multitud lo suficiente para que pudiéramos salir de la limusina.

Annie y Archie consiguieron entrar al teatro sin problemas.

Albert y yo no corrimos con la misma suerte.

En cuanto los reporteros me vieron bajar del auto con su ayuda, se abalanzaron sobre nosotros como felinos persiguiendo a su presa, aun cuando los custodios no se apartaron de nuestro lado un sólo instante.

Protectoramente, Albert rodeó mis hombros con sus brazos en un intento de blindarme de la turba enloquecida que nos rodeaba sin clemencia.

Los reporteros lanzaban una serie de preguntas al aire a la espera que las contestara, pero no era capaz de distinguir una sola de sus palabras. Por si eso no fuera poco, los deslumbrantes flashes de sus cámaras estallaban una y otra vez directamente en mis ojos, cegándome continuamente.

Por un momento comencé sentir pánico.

No conseguía ver nada entre este tumulto de gente que, en su agitación, me impedía entrar al recinto donde la obra la Tempestad iniciaría en unos minutos.

_¿Es esto lo que Terry se ve en la necesidad de soportar todos los días? _

Jamás experimenté en carne propia este nivel de empatía.

Ahora comprendo mucho mejor porque se ha tornado tan hermético con la prensa.

_Y aun así se atrevió a enfrentarlos, en pro de mi bienestar._

Escuché la voz apremiante de Albert dirigirse a la multitud que nos impedía avanzar.

Voces desconocidas chillaban en mis oídos, y yo, sin poder distinguir nada, opté por cerrar los ojos mientras cubría mis oídos en un inútil intento por acallar mi entorno.

De pronto, un par de brazos me despegaron del suelo, alejándome de la turba enloquecida que por un momento, pensé me asfixiaría.

Al cabo de unos segundos de preciado silencio, me atreví a abrir los ojos.

A mi alrededor se encontraban mis amigos.

Todos me observaban acongojados a la espera que pronunciara una palabra. Lo que fuera.

Necesitaban cerciorarse que yo me encontraba bien.

_¿Lo estoy?_

"Espero no haberme despeinado mucho" Annie comenzó a reír y llorar al mismo tiempo, mientras que Albert y Archie me dirigieron una franca sonrisa.

"Muchas gracias por tu ayuda Loyd. Si no hubieses llegado con personal de seguridad del teatro, seguramente Candy y yo seguiríamos atrapados dentro de esa masa de gente"

_¿Loyd?_

Levanté la vista hacia la persona que me sostenía protectoramente en sus brazos y ahí estaba él, sonriéndome casualmente como si nada malo hubiese pasado entre nosotros, cuando la realidad es que nuestra relación no terminó en los mejores términos.

"Agradezco tu ayuda Loyd, pero ya puedes bajarme. Soy capaz de caminar sola" Albert frunció el ceño cuando me escuchó hablarle con tanta sequedad al que a sus ojos era amigo íntimo de la familia.

Detrás de mi agria actitud existen razones de peso que justifican cada una de mis palabras, después de todo, no olvido que días antes de mudarme a Nueva York, Loyd usó todo tipo de argumentos mezquinos en un fútil intento por detenerme.

Muchas veces me he preguntado si él siempre fue así y supo ocultarme su verdadera naturaleza, o fue nuestro rompimiento el causante de que se tornara tan agresivo y mezquino conmigo.

Quizás jamás conoceré a ciencia cierta la respuesta. Me encuentro tan feliz realizando paso a paso mi sueño al lado de Terry, que puedo vivir con esa interrogante en mi vida sin problemas.

Alaridos y exclamaciones jubilosas nos obligaron a dirigir nuestra atención hacia el pie de las escaleras, pero mi sorpresa fue mayor al ver a Terry caracterizado ya como Próspero, acercarse presurosamente a nosotros.

"Candy, ¿¡estás bien!?" la preocupación que había en su pregunta me dejó claro que de algún modo, se enteró del incidente que Albert y yo pasamos "por favor, dime que no te lastimaron" inquieto, comenzó a analizarme con su mirada.

_Estoy bien, mi amor_, quise decirle, pero inesperadamente, rodeó mis hombros con sus brazos al tiempo que escondía su rostro en mi cuello.

Está tan cerca de mí, que puedo sentir el ritmo de su respiración agitada sobre mi piel.

Los latidos de su corazón se encuentran tan acelerados al haber sido presa del pánico minutos atrás creyéndome lastimada o herida, que conociéndolo como lo conozco, imagino ahora mismo se está culpando por lo sucedido.

"Gracias a que llegué oportunamente con los guardias del teatro, ni Candy ni Albert sufrieron más daño que el susto" solemne, Terry levantó su mirada hacia Loyd.

Dio un paso en su dirección y estiró su mano hacia él al tiempo que le agradecía profundamente su intervención.

Por la reacción de sorpresa que se dibujó en su rostro, intuí que Loyd imaginó todo tipo de escenas en su mente, excepto el agradecimiento sincero de Terry.

"Sr. Grandchester, el Sr. Hathaway lo busca con urgencia" Terry asintió sin despegar su mirada de mí.

"Ve mi amor. Te estaremos viendo desde nuestro palco"

Sin decir una sola palabra, tomó mis mejillas entre sus manos y depositó un beso sobre mis labios.

Todos nos veían, pero la mirada de una persona en particular la sentía pesada sobre mi espalda.

Loyd.  
Debe resultarle incómodo verme de esta manera.

_Quizás lo estoy haciendo sufrir innecesariamente._

_Quizás debería apartarme de Terry y pedirle que no me bese en público, y menos si él está presente._

_Quizás merezco el infierno, porque a decir verdad, no me preocupa en absoluto que la persona que algún día quise con el alma, pero jamás amé, me vea feliz en los brazos de otro hombre._

Lo peor de todo, es que no me siento culpable por amar a Terry como lo amo, ni mucho menos me preocupa que Loyd o la prensa lo sepan.

¡Que nos vean!

Que me juzguen de fácil, ligera, frívola. No me importa.

Si por amarlo de esta manera descomunal, obsesiva e ilógica me gano esos adjetivos, los cargaré con orgullo el resto de mi vida.

_Te amo_, susurró su corazón directamente al mío antes de desaparecer por un pasillo escoltado de cerca por guardias de seguridad del teatro.

_Se acaba de ir y ya me hace falta, _pensé.

Indiferente, giré mi rostro a mi derecha y ahí estaba Loyd.

Lo noté atormentado. Desolado.

Hasta el corazón más frío se compadecería de su dolor.

Debo ser un monstruo insensible entonces, porque sin mirar atrás ni siquiera para esperar a mis amigos, me dirigí con paso seguro hacia el palco para tomar de una vez mi lugar.

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Notas de la autora**

**Como siempre agradezco quienes me siguen capítulo tras capítulo y esperan con ansias la publicación del siguiente. Como siempre les prometo que procuraré no hacerlas esperar tanto, pero obligaciones laborales y personales me tienen despegada muchas veces de mi hobbie que es escribir.**

**Para las que no lo saben, tengo una cuenta en wattpad. Ahi también publico este fic. Si quieren seguirme ahí las esperaré gustosa. Mi nickname es Loreley2525**

**Saludos y nos leemos pronto.**


	18. Capítulo 16 Retrospectiva accidental

**Otro capítulo largo.**

**Sin más preámbulo en esta ocasión los dejó con el capítulo.**

**Les recuerdo que en el caoítulo previo nos quedamos con la narración de la historia desde el pun to de vista de Candy.**

* * *

**Capítulo 16. Retrospectiva accidental**

"¡Candy!" en cuanto atravesé las puertas del palco, Alisa me recibió con su característica efusividad y buen humor.

Su bonhomía e inagotable alegría son tan contagiosas, que sin razón alguna ya me encuentro riendo con ella.

Que hermoso es reír sin tener un sólo motivo en mente más que ser feliz por la mera capacidad de serlo.

No deberíamos olvidar lo que es sentir como niños sin dejar de pensar como adultos.

Alisa y los niños de la casa hogar me recuerdan diariamente esta valiosa lección.

"Luces hermosísima, Alisa" orgullosa de su vestido corte princesa color champagne, me sonrió al tiempo que ondeaba la tela de su atuendo.

_Esa sonrisa…_ definitivamente la heredó de su hermano.

"Mami dice que es importante que las mujeres siempre nos veamos más hermosas en eventos especiales como este, así que me esmeré, después de todo es el estreno de la obra que protagoniza mi hermano" asentí ante su solemnidad.

Divertidos por la precocidad y sinceridad de su hija, los padres de Terry se levantaron de sus asientos, al tiempo que cada uno me envolvía en un fuerte abrazo.

"Que gusto verte, Candy. Espero la prensa no les haya dado muchos dificultades al entrar. Nosotros tuvimos que acceder al teatro por la puerta trasera" dijo Eleonor mientras tomaba asiento a un lado de ella.

"Digamos que no fue el recibimiento que yo esperaba, afortunadamente ninguno de nosotros resultó lastimado" los padres de Terry me observaron tan afligidos como asombrados.

Si alguno tuvo la intención de ahondar más en el tema, se vieron imposibilitados debido a que en ese preciso instante, Albert, Archie y Annie entraron al palco para tomar sus respectivos asientos.

Entre saludos, gestos cordiales y preguntas de Alisa respecto al próximo lanzamiento del libro de Annie, el asunto de la prensa y Loyd quedó en el olvido.

Tan ensimismada me encontraba admirando el escenario y jugando con la hermana de Terry, que no oí el momento en que alguien hizo acto de presencia dentro de nuestro palco, hasta que esa persona aclaró su garganta.

Giré mi rostro esperando toparme con un mensajero, un custodio, incluso esperé ver al director de la obra, pero no a Loyd de nueva cuenta.

_¿Cuántas veces necesito romperle el corazón para que deje de creer que podrá recuperar lo que algún día tuvimos?_

"Buenas noches Sr. y Sra. Grandchester, lamento importunarlos con mi visita a minutos que de inicio la obra, pero necesito hablar con Candy ¿Me permites charlar un momento a solas contigo?" la mano de Alisa tomó con fuerza la mía.

Bajé la mirada hacia ella y la vi negar vehementemente con su cabeza.

"Por favor, Candy" suspiré pesadamente ante la insistencia de Loyd.

_Jamás hables a solas con un hombre herido, Candy,_ me dijo la Srta. Pony hace un par de años.

"Lo que tengas que decirme puedes hacerlo frente a mi familia, Loyd" dije.

"Candy, por favor. Sólo te estoy pidiendo unos minutos a solas" _espero no arrepentirme de lo que voy a hacer._

"Está bien. Enseguida regreso Alisa. No tardo" le hice cariños en su mejilla y salí del palco alejándome unos metros de la puerta solamente. Por alguna razón, no me sentía segura apartándome mucho de mi familia "Ya estamos solos ¿qué necesitas decirme con tanta urgencia, Loyd?" el pasillo está completamente desierto.

_Todos están en su respectivo lugar esperando ansiosos que la función de inicio_, me dije irónicamente al reconocer que yo tendría que estar haciendo lo mismo.

"Luces hermosa con ese vestido, Candy" lo observé incrédula.

No puedo creer lo que escuchan mis oídos.

_¿¡Me hizo salir de mi palco sólo para decirme eso!? Es increíble._

Molesta, negué con la cabeza y me di la media vuelta dispuesta a regresar a mi lugar, de donde no debí de haberme movido.

"No te vayas, por favor" su mano aprisionó mi muñeca y detuvo al instante mi andar.

"No veo el motivo para quedarme aquí si no vas a decirme algo que amerite haberme movido de mi asiento, Loyd. Agradezco tus halagos, pero no los necesito" nervioso, asintió.

"Candy, se que he cometido un error tras otro desde que volviste a ver a Terry. Me dejé llevar por los celos y comprendo que mi actitud te haya orillado a refugiarte en sus brazos"

_¿Acaso está insinuando que por su actitud me estoy revolcando con Terry en la cama para desquitarme de él? ¿¡Se atreve a proferir semejante patraña?!_

"No te equivoques ni te hagas falsas ideas, Loyd. Nuestro rompimiento habría sucedido tarde o temprano con Terry en mi vida o no" mis duras palabras le dolieron.

Bajó momentáneamente su mirada al suelo, negó con la cabeza y como si fuese a ponerse llorar de un momento a otro continuó hablando.

"No digas eso mi amor. Se que me comporté como un verdadero estúpido, te lastimé y me disculpo de corazón. Quiero tenerte de vuelta conmigo. Ya no me castigues más, me estoy volviendo loco sin ti. Te necesito. ¿Quieres que te pida perdón de rodillas? Lo haré. Sólo pídelo, pero no me abandones" como si su vida dependiera de ello, aguardó expectante mi respuesta.

Estoy enojada por las falsas verdades en las que cree ciegamente, pero ¿quién puede culparlo? Está ofuscado por el dolor, después de todo, su actitud es la consecuencia de mi amor egoísta que cargaré el resto de mi vida, sin embargo, no planeo flagelarme toda mi vida por ello.

La Candy dispuesta a sacrificar su felicidad por el bien de otros murió en la guerra.

Cuando recuerdo a todos mis compañeros y amigos que murieron a la espera de vivir, de amar y de tener otra oportunidad para enmendar sus errores, me doy cuenta que necesito ser egoísta cuando de proteger mi felicidad se trata.

Loyd jamás sabrá lo mucho que me duele romperle el corazón.

No disfruto haciendo sufrir a la gente, y menos a alguien que, a pesar de todo, fue especial para mí.

Lo quise profundamente, jamás le mentí, pero el cariño que le profeso con vehemencia no es ni la milésima parte del amor que Terry me hace sentir con una sola de sus miradas.

Con Loyd no hay pasión, locura, ni obsesión. Tan sólo un inmenso cariño que jamás será más que eso.

Desde que volví a ver a Terry, me di cuenta del error tan grande que cometí al haber permitido que mi relación con Loyd llegara tan lejos.

Si algo he aprendido a lo largo de mi vida, es que la verdad jamás es sutil y las consecuencias se enfrentan.

"Loyd… deja de hacer esto más difícil para ti. Te repito lo que te dije en tu casa, mi intención jamás fue lastimarte, te lo juro, pero yo…"sin dejarme terminar de hablar, me envolvió en un abrazo tan fuerte que fui incapaz de mover mis brazos para alejarme de él.

"Dame otra oportunidad. No te defraudaré esta vez. Te amo. No sé como decirte adiós. ¡no puedo, no quiero!" en cuanto liberó mi cuerpo de su abrazo, clavó su mirada sobre la mía y vi gruesas lágrimas resbalar por sus mejillas.

¿Qué sentido tiene haber permitido que esta platica se diera desde un inicio?

Debí haberme mostrado firme en mi indiferencia.

Es mejor que me crea frívola e incluso superficial, que verme ahora en la necesidad de destrozarle una vez más el alma con verdades que no está preparado para escuchar.

"Lo nuestro quedó en el pasado. Ahora estoy con Terry. Lo amo. Acéptalo por favor" sus lágrimas continuaron cayendo, pero su gesto entristecido fue sustituido rápidamente por otro diametralmente distinto.

Las líneas de expresión de su entrecejo se marcaron tanto cuando frunció su ceño, que por un momento tuve la impresión que no era Loyd el que se encontraba frente a mi, sino otra persona que no conocía.

Violentamente, me tomó de los brazos, y en su arrebato, estrelló mi cuerpo contra la pared más cercana, golpeándome en el proceso la cabeza.

"¡NO, NO Y NO! ¡MIENTES!" su grito ensordecedor hizo eco a lo largo y ancho del pasillo "¡Tu no lo amas, estás confundida! Ese sujeto te está influenciando con sus mentiras. Es un actor que lo único que sabe hacer es pretender que siente amor por ti, cuando el único que te ama de verdad soy yo" espetó con fiereza.

Sus dedos comenzaron a enterrarse con saña sobre la piel que recubre mis brazos.

"Loyd, me estás haciendo daño…" parecía no escuchar una sola de mis palabras.

Está tan dominado por sus celos, que no se ha dado cuenta siquiera que mis pies han dejado de tocar el suelo debido a la fuerza que está imprimiendo en su agarre.

"¡Regresarás a mi lado quieras o no! Te salvaré de sufrir nuevamente en brazos de ese sujeto que lo único que deja a su paso es muerte y desgracia. ¿¡Acaso quieres acabar muerta como su esposa?! Abre los ojos Candy, él es un asesino"

_¿Quién es esta persona que dice tantas locuras juntas?_

_No lo conozco. _

"¡LOYD, SUÉLTALA!" el puño de Archie se estrelló contra la mandíbula de Loyd.

Antes que pudiera caer al suelo, el padre de Terry me tomó del brazo y me acunó contra su pecho mientras me alejaba de Loyd y la ira que lo consumía.

"¡CANDY!" distinguí los gritos de Annie, Alisa y Eleonor en medio de la conmoción.

"Pequeña, ¡¿estás bien?!" la voz de Albert imploraba mientras analizaba con severidad las marcas rojas que Loyd dejó impresas en mi piel.

Por el momento no hay dolor, pero en unas horas será otra historia.

"¡Eres un maldito, infeliz!" volví a dirigir mi atención hacia Archie y Loyd.

Este último sangraba profusamente de la nariz.

Su mirada iracunda nos recorrió a cada uno de nosotros, pero cuando sus ojos se toparon con los míos, se detuvo.

"Estás ciega de un falso amor por ese sujeto. Ese hombre será tu ruina, Candy. Quieras o no, te salvaré. No permitiré que vuelva a hacerte daño. Eliminaré a Terruce Grandchester de tu vida aunque termines odiándome en el proceso" sin darme la oportunidad de responderle, se dio la media vuelta y se fue.

"¡LOYD, DETENTE!" Archie quiso seguirlo, pero la voz glacialmente tranquila de Albert, lo contuvo.

"Archibald, déjalo ir" visto desde fuera, Albert parecía sereno e inalterable, pero yo que lo conozco mejor que nadie, sé que ahora mismo está tomando decisiones contundentes para enfrentar las amenazas de Loyd.

Furioso, Archie aspiró profundamente y asintió al tiempo que Annie analizaba los nudillos lastimados de su esposo.

"¡Loyd está loco!" espetó Archie aun ronco por la furia y bajé la mirada.

"Está ciego de dolor, y eso es lo que más me angustia. Albert ¿crees posible que le haga algo a Terry durante la gira?" besó la coronilla de mi cabeza y negó en silencio.

"No lo permitiré, pequeña. Terry irá custodiado en todo momento por personal de seguridad contratado por mí. Después de lo que aconteció aquí, sería irresponsable de mi parte dejar a mi amigo indefenso" respiré más tranquila al tiempo que colocaba una mano sobre mi pecho.

"Yo también haré lo mismo. Nadie le pondrá un dedo encima a mi hijo. Ese hombre no sabe con quien se está metiendo" la mirada de Richard fue implacable.

Jamás había visto ese brillo asesino en su mirada.

Ya no carga el título de Duque, pero sigue contando con los medios que goza la aristocracia británica para acallar con justicia a quien ellos consideren un peligro.

Y ahora mismo en la lista de Richard, Loyd es un objetivo que es necesario eliminar.

"Richard, mi amor, cálmate" Eleonor tomó cariñosamente una de sus manos. Él aun tenso, asintió sin atreverse a hacer audible su respuesta "Candy, ¿estás bien? ¿quieres que te llevamos a un hospital?" estruendos, risas animadas y aplausos distrajeron mi atención por completo.

"¡La obra ya empezó!" sin detenerme a darle explicaciones a nadie, tomé la tela de mi vestido y corrí hacia mi asiento seguida de cerca por los pasos presurosos de mi familia.

_Terry debe estar preguntándose porqué no estoy en mi lugar,_ me dije.

En cuanto mi mirada y la suya se cruzaron, el mundo a mi alrededor, así como mi angustia pasada, dejó de importarme.

Ya mañana le daré paso a la ansiedad y la zozobra. Ahora, lo único que me importa es Terry y nuestro ahora.

Toda mi atención está dirigida a cada movimiento que realiza sobre el escenario, a cada cambio de expresión que se dibuja en su rostro mientras recita con absoluta perfección las líneas de su personaje.

Me hizo llorar, y al mismo tiempo, reír a carcajadas más de una vez.

Su representación es tan impecable, que percibí la trama de la obra muy probablemente había influenciado un poco su desempeño; relaciones familiares difíciles, el destierro, y al final, reconciliaciones inesperadas, son situaciones que él ha vivido en carne propia después de todo.

En cuanto hubo terminado la función, me puse de pie y grité su nombre tan fuerte mientras le decía que lo amaba, que no me importó en absoluto atrapar las miradas curiosas de conocidos y desconocidos.

Terry desde su lugar en el escenario, me observó bastante divertido he de admitir, sin embargo, me mandó un beso con su mano, y sin pena ni recato, le devolví el gesto con la misma vehemencia que la suya.

Me siento tan feliz, que el incidente con Loyd lo olvidé por completo.

Alisa mientras tanto, contagiada por la emoción del momento, se inclinó sobre el palco para susto de sus padres y saludó entusiasta a su hermano, el cual, aun mirando en nuestra dirección, nos sonreía satisfecho. Feliz.

"Jamás había tenido la oportunidad de ver esta puesta en escena. Fue sencillamente maravillosa. Terruce ha hecho un excelente trabajo" Richard habló con tanto orgullo de su hijo, que una inesperada calidez inundó mi corazón al ver que por fin, mi Terry tiene la familia que merece.

"¡Mi hermano es el mejor de todos!" las miradas curiosas de personas del público continuaban observando fijamente en nuestra dirección.

Alisa, al escuchar su nombre como un suave eco entre la masa de gente que yacía debajo de nuestro palco, les sonrió al tiempo que ondeaba su mano en el aire como la estrella que es.

"Alisa mi cielo, es hora de ir al camerino de tu hermano" Eleonor tomó la mano de su hija, le dedicó un saludo al grupo de gente que clamó su nombre y desapareció de la mirada curiosa de sus seguidores.

Estábamos por salir del palco cuando algo en mi cuerpo sorprendió tanto a mis amigos, que sin reparo posaron sus miradas indiscretas sobre mí.

_¿Se me rompió el vestido? ¿me despeiné?,_ me pregunté, pero fue el propio Albert quien me reveló lo que pasaba.

"Pequeña… tus brazos…" miré por debajo de mis hombros y noté los oscuros moretes que lentamente adoptaban la forma de las manos de Loyd.

"¡Mira como te dejó ese infeliz! No creí que Loyd fuera capaz de maltratar de esa manera tan mezquina a una mujer" con la furia brillando en sus ojos, Archie observó impotente los moretes de mis brazos.

Yo mientras tanto estaba preocupada por algo más importante que mis heridas.

_¿Cómo esconderé mis brazos de Terry?,_ me pregunté mentalmente al tiempo que clavaba mi mirada sobre el abrigo de piel de Annie.

No quiero ocultarle algo tan importante como lo sucedido con Loyd horas atrás, pero decírselo minutos antes de que se vaya de gira sería una crueldad innecesaria.

"Annie, préstame tu abrigo. No quiero que Terry vea mis moretes" sin hacer preguntas, hizo lo que le pedí.

"¿Le ocultarás a Terry la verdad?" levanté mi mirada hacia Albert y negué con la cabeza.

"Sólo estoy aplazando el momento para confesarle lo sucedido. Hoy se va de gira. Que bien puede traerle llevarse este mal sabor de boca consigo a su viaje. Deseo verlo partir con la sonrisa que nos dedicó desde el escenario. Además, tú y Richard enviarán a custodios para que protejan de él durante toda su gira ¿no es así?" Albert colocó con suavidad uno de sus brazos alrededor de mis hombros y asintió.

No estoy segura si Richard y Eleonor estaban de acuerdo conmigo en ocultarle momentáneamente la verdad a Terry.

Precautoriamente, debí haber pedido su parecer, pero ya es demasiado tarde.

Ahora mismo estamos aguardando en el camerino de Terry, el cual, cuando apareció por la puerta perfectamente arreglado para emprender su largo viaje, me lancé a sus brazos.

"¡Estuviste magnífico!" espeté emocionada.

Su sonrisa se tornó más amplia cuando me escuchó hablar. Como si mi opinión fuese la única que le importara.

"¡Fuiste el mejor de todos, Terry!" repuso Alisa jubilosa mientras saltaba a sus brazos.

Terry le dio vueltas en el aire, para después, acunarla fuertemente contra su pecho.

Dejará de ver a su familia un tiempo.

Imagino que quiere pasar tanto tiempo con ellos como le sea posible.

"Magnífica actuación como siempre. Felicidades, Terry" Albert le sonrió a su amigo.

"Verte en pantalla es sorprendente, pero no se compara con ver tu trabajo en vivo y sobre un escenario. Excelente trabajo, Terruce. Tu madre y yo estamos muy orgullosos de tus logros"

Emocionado por las palabras de Richard, Terry bajó la mirada, y sin soltar a Alisa, se dejó abrazar por sus padres.

Archie, Albert, Annie y yo les dimos cierta privacidad.

Seguramente quieren despedirse de su hijo al tiempo que le profieren palabras de aliento.

Terry es deslumbrante. Su felicidad es tan contagiosa, que esa calidez que ahora lo embarga, la he hecho mía también, sin embargo, cuando Richard y Eleonor intercambiaron con él unas palabras que desconozco, la expresión de Terry se oscureció.

Desde esta distancia fui testigo de cómo la expresión de felicidad que se había dibujado previamente en su rostro, fue sustituida gradualmente por el enojo.

_¿Acaso le están contando lo sucedido con Loyd?_

La angustia tomó presa a mi corazón.

Al ver que Terry daba manotazos en el aire y caminaba colérico hacia nosotros dejando atrás a sus padres visiblemente afligidos y alterados, temí lo peor.

Respiré profundamente y actué lo más natural posible.

"¿Todo bien, mi amor?" sin hacer audible su respuesta, negó con la cabeza.

Terry es una persona a la que no se le debe forzar a hablar.

Cuando se sienta preparado, él mismo me dirá lo que sucede, pero de algo estoy segura, sea lo que sea que Richard y Eleonor hablaron con él, nada tenía que ver con Loyd y nuestro altercado.

"Por cierto, ¿por qué durante el inicio de la obra el palco estaba vacío?" su pregunta me sacó por completo de balance.

Silencio.

No pensé en ninguna posible respuesta a su cuestionamiento.

Por supuesto, Terry notó enseguida mi turbación.

"Díselo Candy. De nada sirve ocultarle la verdad a mi hermano" giré violentamente mi rostro hacia Alisa.

"Alisa, pero…" estoy tan pasmada por la fría determinación de esa pequeña, que me quedé sin habla.

"¿Ocultarme qué? Candy, de que habla mi hermana" inquirió Terry cada vez más intranquilo.

Impotente, clavé mi mirada en el suelo incapaz de seguir observándolo.

"Mi cielo. Guarda silencio, por favor"

"No mami. Mi hermano merece saber que me caí en el baño. Terry, mis papis se asustaron, y fueron por Candy y los demás para que me revisaran. No querían decírtelo para que no te fueras preocupado a tu viaje por mi culpa" aliviada, levanté inmediatamente la mirada.

Turbado, Terry colocó a su hermana sobre un sillón y comenzó a revisarla completamente angustiado.

"¿¡Te caíste?! ¿¡pero estás bien?!" con una sonrisa, Alisa asintió "seguramente sucedió porque andabas corriendo de un lado a otro como siempre. Debes ser más cuidadosa. Me preocupo mucho cuando algo así te sucede. ¿Me prometes que en mi ausencia te portarás bien?" seria, Alisa asintió.

"Disculpe Sr. Grandchester, todos están listos. Lo esperan en el estacionamiento" Terry dejó escapar un lánguido suspiro y asintió al tiempo que comenzaba a despedirse de todos.

A sus padres, pese la ríspida plática que tuvieron minutos atrás, los envolvió en un fuerte abrazo mientras les decía que los quería.

Albert, Archie y Annie le auguraron éxito durante su gira, pero cuando fue mi turno de despedirme, le dediqué la sonrisa más alegre de la que era capaz de esbozar mi rostro.

"Te amo, Candy" como su estuviese hecha de cristal, colocó sus manos sobre mis mejillas y me besó.

El calor de sus labios, su suave aroma, la intensa calidez de su mirada, la frialdad de su piel, todo lo grabé con abrumadora exactitud en mi corazón.

Dios, lo extraño tanto y aun no se ha ido.

_¡No te vayas! ¡quédate conmigo! _quise decirle mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza contra mi pecho, pero no pude hacer audible mis más egoístas pensamientos.

No sería justo.

El amor de mi vida es un actor famoso y reconocido.

Este es su sueño, y a pesar que mi dolor de verlo partir es grande, más fuerte es mi anhelo por ayudarlo a llevar su más valioso anhelo tan lejos como le sea posible.

"Te advierto que cuando regreses, serás solamente mío" con un brillo travieso iluminando su mirada, asintió "te amo, Terry"

Depositó otro beso sobre mis labios, aspiró el aroma de mi cabello y al tiempo que acariciaba mi rostro con su mirada, se despidió de mi prometiendo regresar pronto.

**_Terry_**

Por fin hemos llegado a Londres.

Después de dos meses de gira, finalmente nos encontramos en nuestro último destino.

15 días de viaje en un barco viendo solamente la inmensidad del mar, termina siendo sumamente abrumador y fastidioso.

El espectáculo es sin duda esplendoroso, pero estoy seguro que si me hubiese acompañado Candy, disfrutaría más de este panorama.

_La próxima vez que salga de gira no lo haré solo. Ella vendrá conmigo como mi esposa_.

Me llenó de ilusión esa idea.

"¿Qué sientes al estar de regreso en tu país natal, Terry?" preguntó casualmente Robert mientras esperaba junto conmigo en cubierta para poder descender del barco.

"Me gustaría decirte que estoy feliz pero no es el todo cierto. Son más los malos recuerdos que tengo de este lugar que los buenos, además, hay personas con las que no deseo encontrarme"

_Lo que menos quiero, es toparme con esa vieja con cara de cerdo que fungió como mi madrastra por tantos años._

Mientras admiro el puerto de Southhampton desde la cubierta, recuerdo la última vez que estuve aquí.

Admiré el mismo panorama varios años atrás con la creencia de que no regresaría jamás a este lugar.

En ese momento, maldije Londres por toda la miseria en la que me vi obligado a vivir.

Ahora, reconozco que mi juventud e inmadurez fueron la que me ayudaron a creer en esa falsa verdad.

Amo mi país.

Mi conflicto radica en los oscuros recuerdos que alberga mi corazón.

Este último pensamiento trajo a mi mente la plática que tuve con mis padres en el camerino del Ambassador Hotel antes de partir hacia la estación de trenes.

_Recuerdo que mi familia y amigos me felicitaba por mi actuación en la obra de La Tempestad, pero cuando mi padre me dijo lo orgulloso que estaba de mi trabajo, me sentí tan feliz con su reconocimiento, que no me importó mostrar mi vulnerabilidad frente a todos._

_Sin pena, me dejé mimar por ellos, mientras que Alisa, aun en mis brazos, me confortaba en silencio._

_"__Terruce, quiero pedirte algo muy importante" aun abrumado por la emoción asentí._

_Haría lo que mi padre me pidiera, pero cuando vi su expresión seria y compungida me preocupé._

_"__Ahora que regresarás nuevamente a Londres, te pido que vayas a ver a tu hermana. Ella no es la misma persona que recuerdas. Ha cambiado mucho" incrédulo por su petición, di un paso hacia atrás._

_"__¡No puedes estar hablando enserio, papá!" grité mientras daba un manotazo en el aire._

_"__Cálmate Terry. Escucha a papi" _

_Alisa es demasiado joven._

_Jamás comprenderá el odio tan grande que le profeso a esas personas._

_Cuando intento dejarlos atrás, las cicatrices sobre mi espalda me recuerdan que perdonar a esos sujetos es sencillamente impensable._

_"__Terry, mi cielo, tu padre no te estaría pidiendo esto si no estuviera al tanto que tu media hermana es diferente a la niña que conociste. Cuando vivías con ellos, ella estaba influenciada por su madre. Ahora ya es una mujer. Al menos date la oportunidad de escuchar lo que tiene que decirte. Te lo suplico" con lágrimas en los ojos mi madre tomó una de mis manos._

_No pueden estar pidiéndome esto. ¡No pueden!_

_"__¿También tu me pides imposibles, mamá? No puedo perdonar a esa gente. Ya no quiero hablar de ese asunto ni ahora ni nunca, ¿está claro?"_

Dicho eso zanjé el tema.

Aun soy incapaz de perdonar mi pasado por completo.

Desconozco si algún día tendré la fuerza para dejar todo completamente atrás.

Aunque mis padres y la misma Alisa en silencio me pedían buscar a mi media hermana, no lo haré. Si lo hago no se si seré capaz de contener mi furia.

Me temo que en el proceso descargaré injustamente todo mi resentimiento contra ella.

"Descansaré en mi habitación, Terry. Mañana será un día pesado" la voz de Robert me sacó de mi ensimismamiento.

Hacía menos de dos horas llegamos a nuestro hotel.

"Yo daré una vuelta por los alrededores" dije.

"Que envidia. Yo estoy desecho. El cambio de zona horaria no afecta tanto cuando se es joven" sonreí divertido y me despedí de Robert en el proceso.

Quiero visitar un lugar que hace más de 10 años no veo.

Mi antigua prisión, pero donde irónicamente, encontré el motivo de mi futura felicidad.

_El Real Colegio San Pablo._

Como si nunca me hubiese ido, recorrí el camino de memoria.

Londres no ha cambiado mucho desde que me fui, pero al mismo tiempo, luce diferente.

Más congestionado. Más moderno.

La esencia de este lugar no ha cambiado en absoluto.

_El mar salado, la humedad,_ he extrañado estos aromas desde que partí.

Es algo que Nueva York no podrá ofrecerme jamás.

En el justo momento que detuve mi andar, el Big Ben que se alzaba en el horizonte, indicó que ya eran las cuatro de la tarde.

Finalmente he llegado al lugar que en mi adolescencia no sabía añoraría tanto.

_Es como viajar en el tiempo, _pensé.

Después de todo, el Colegio San Pablo no ha cambiado en absoluto.

Por increíble que parezca, la enorme estructura resistió los cuatro años que duró la guerra.

Temía que cuando regresara a Londres, el Colegio que recuerdo con demasiada exactitud, ya no sería el mismo que guardo celosamente en mis memorias.

Aun conserva el mismo enrejado negro, las mismas columnas, el mismo recubrimiento de ladrillos grises y lóbregos, pero sobre todo, el enorme jardín que tanto fascinó a Candy a su llegada, el cual, se convirtió en nuestro refugio durante nuestra estadía en este lugar, que ahora no me parece tan gris como en ese entonces.

"¿Está bien, Sr. Grandchester?" preguntó uno de los 6 custodios que me siguen a todas partes.

No sé porque Robert se empeñó tanto en poner este fuerte sistema de seguridad a mi alrededor.

Soy famoso pero esta medida precautoria me parece excesiva.

"Todo bien" respondí secamente sin despegar mi mirada de la gran edificación.

De pronto, una figura oscura en la distancia se acercó presurosamente hacia mí.

Conforme la figura de esa persona se fue tornando más clara, la reconocí al instante.

"Hermana Margaret, buenas tardes" en cuanto la religiosa clavó su mirada marrón sobre mí, me sonrió y sin esperarlo siquiera, me abrazó.

"Oh, Terry. Qué alegría me da volver a verte" dijo ronca por la emoción.

Vista de cerca, la hermana no ha cambiado nada, aun conserva la mirada gentil que recuerdo.

"Pasa por favor" sorprendida por el séquito de hombres de traje oscuro que me siguen, sonrió bastante divertida mientras me guia por los conocidos pasillos del Colegio "olvido que eres un actor famoso y reconocido. He seguido de cerca tu carrera desde que actuaste en el Rey Lear. Has llegado muy lejos, Terry" no hizo el intento en ocultar el orgullo que sentía.

Sonreí.

Ella es una de las pocas personas que recuerdo con bastante cariño de mi época de estudiante.

"Si a alguien le debo lo que soy es a usted, Hermana. No olvidaré jamás que fue usted quien me compró a mi yegua cuando lo único que tenía en el bolsillo eran mis sueños y aspiraciones" detuvo su andar y negó con su cabeza sin borrar la sonrisa que se dibujaba en su boca.

"Lo que eres te lo debes a ti mismo, Terry, yo sólo hice lo que consideré correcto" dijo.

"Hizo más que eso y lo sabe" nos detuvimos frente a una enorme puerta doble de madera que reconocí al instante.

_La imponente oficina de la Hermana Gray._

A mis custodios les hice una seña para que me esperaran afuera.

Quería platicar en privado con ella sin tenerlos cerca.

"Usted me siguió hasta el establo de Londres donde planeaba vender a Teodora y se ofreció a comprármela por un precio superior al que originalmente quería venderla" con su mano me indicó que tomara asiento.

En silencio, la vi preparar unas tazas de Té cuyo sabor aun no reconocía, pero el aroma dulce y suave yacía impregnado en el ambiente.

"Cuando la Hermana Gray, en paz descanse, expulsó a Candy y acto después decidiste tomar su lugar, me pareció injusto. Yo sabía que Elisa había fraguado toda esa farsa de citarte a ti y a Candy en el establo esa noche, pero mi posición en ese entonces me limitaba. Sólo podía observar y acatar las órdenes que me daba la madre superiora dentro del Colegio, pero cuando te vi salir con tu yegua, supe que era mi oportunidad para ayudarte" con una sonrisa juguetona adornando su rostro, volvió a levantar la mirada hacia mi "fuera del Colegio no me veía en la necesidad de seguir las órdenes de nadie"

Sorbió un poco de su infusión y mientras yo dejaba la taza sobre el gran escritorio de roble con brocado que recordaba, miré hacia mi izquierda y vi la pequeña loma que Candy bautizó como la segunda colina de Pony.

"Gracias a la intriga de Elisa tuve el valor de seguir mi sueño. Aunque me separé de Candy, el destino me unió a ella por segunda ocasión. Soy una persona afortunada, a pesar de todo" me sonrió.

Tras de ella, vi una placa negra con su nombre y cargo grabado con letras doradas.

Orgulloso de su logro, sonreí.

"Por lo que veo, ahora usted es la directora del Colegio. Los estudiantes no pueden tener mejor guía que usted" ligeramente sonrojada, asintió.

"Cuando falleció la Hermana Gray durante la guerra, el consejo me puso en su lugar. Varias cosas han cambiado desde entonces. Para bien creo yo. Al menos, los estudiantes no se quejan mucho al respecto" dijo con un tono divertido y nos reímos juntos.

Durante el lapso de una hora, platicamos del pasado, de nuestras anécdotas, de mi trabajo, y al último, le mostré orgulloso una fotografía de mi hermana.

La religiosa por supuesto hizo mención del inmenso parecido que Alisa guarda conmigo; el mismo cabello rubio, la misma cara, y sobre todo, la misma sonrisa.

"Me gustaría dar una vuelta por el lugar antes de irme, si no es mucha molestia, Hermana" cruzó las manos bajo su mentón y de pronto, adoptó una mirada seria e inquisitiva "procuraré no alterar a los estudiantes con mi presencia, si ese es el problema" negó inmediatamente con la cabeza al tiempo que se ponía de pie.

"Mi actitud nada tiene que ver con tu petición, es sólo que me gustaría pedirte un gran favor" confundido por su sombría actitud, asentí.

"Lo que desee, Hermana" como si se estuviera armando de valor para hablar, soltó un largo suspiro y asintió para sí misma.

Por un absurdo momento creí que quería pedirme un autógrafo y no se atrevía a hacerlo.

Con una actitud bastante lúgubre, se levantó de su asiento, y con el mismo gesto serio se sentó frente a mi al tiempo que tomaba mis manos entre las suyas.

Las líneas de expresión de su entrecejo estaban profundas al igual que las que contorneaban sus ojos marrones.

Sea lo que sea que estaba por decirme, la llenaba de angustia y zozobra.

"Terry, te pido que lo que voy a decirte lo tomes con calma y escuches, pero sobre todo, no te dejes llevar por la furia y el rencor"

"No la entiendo…" empecé a hablar, pero me detuvo con un gesto de su mano.

"Prométeme que te darás la oportunidad de escuchar su lado de la historia" odio sentirme confundido y más, que la gente sea críptica conmigo.

Sin tener otra opción, asentí para tranquilidad suya.

La hermana se acercó a la puerta de la oficina y salió un momento.

Segundos después entró con una joven alta y respingada de no más de 21 años de edad.

Han pasado muchos años desde la última vez que la vi, pero reconocí al instante su cabello lacio color negro, el cual, luce un corte tipo bob tan pequeño, que con dificultad la punta más larga cubre su oreja, su nariz es una copia fiel de la de su madre, pero el color de sus ojos son el vivo retrato que el de nuestro padre.

"Elina" violentamente, me puse de pie con la intención de marcharme.

De entre todos los lugares, tuve que toparme con mi media hermana aquí, en el Colegio San Pablo.

"Terry, me prometiste que escucharías" la hermana Margaret se interpuso en mi camino.

Furioso, cerré los puños y di varios pasos hacia atrás mientras pasaba mis manos por mi cabello.

"¿Por qué me hace esto hermana?" repuse sin dejar de ver intermitente a Elina, la cual, temerosa se mantenía escondida detrás de la religiosa.

"No tiene caso, Hermana Margaret. Terry me guarda mucho rencor y no lo culpo" la voz de esa joven distaba mucho de aquella aguda y mordaz que recuerdo de mis años viviendo a su lado en uno de los castillos de mi padre.

Ahora, su voz se había tornado suave, gentil, incluso su mirada ya no refleja el desagrado que su madre sembró en ella durante sus primeros años de vida.

¿Era eso suficiente motivo para permitirme escucharla? ¿es este el cambio al que se refería mi padre?

"Jamás rompo una promesa hecha. Qué deseas decirme, Elina" la Hermana Margaret me sonrió.

"Platiquemos en el jardín ¿vamos?" irritado, asentí.

En compañía de mis custodios, nos desplazamos en silencio por los pasillos del Colegio, pero en cuanto llegamos a los jardines, los recuerdos de mis adolescencia en este lugar llegaron uno tras otro.

"Cuando papá nos indicó que Milton y yo estudiaríamos en el Colegio San Pablo, mamá enfureció" detuve mi andar y giré mi rostro a un costado mío.

Elina tomó asiento lentamente sobre el pasto.

Con mi mano le indiqué a los custodios que no dejaran acercarse a nadie, lo cual fue innecesario porque a esta hora los estudiantes de esta institución, aún están en clase.

"Para mi era normal que mamá me dijera que hacer, como comportarme, que sentir. Tú eras el centro de toda su infelicidad y en consecuencia la mía. Yo sabía que a mi no me habías hecho nada, pero mamá toda la vida me dijo que eras malo para nosotros, y como toda niña, le creí a mi madre" abrazó sus piernas con sus brazos y enterró su mentón sobre sus rodillas.

Quise hacer un comentario sarcástico e hiriente, pero preferí callar al verla sumida en sus pensamientos.

En contra de mi voluntad, noté sinceridad en su relato, por lo que decidí sentarme a su lado.

"No se me inculcó pensar por mí misma. Mamá siempre dijo que eras un bastardo. Que no sentías nada en absoluto. Ni dolor, ni frustración, ni agonía. Que habías nacido para ser maltratado porque al final ese era un mandato que Dios le había designado sólo a ella" furioso resoplé ante sus palabras captando su atención al instante.

"¡Qué mujer tan demente y estúpida!" espeté y Elina asintió lentamente.

"La primera vez que comencé a sospechar que el mundo que mamá creó para nosotros no era real, fue cuando vi que ella te azotaba con su fusta. Era una niña de 9 años, pero cuando te veía sangrar y sufrir de esa manera, me pregunté si realmente eso era lo que Dios quería para ti como mamá nos decía todos los días. Ahora a mis 21 años, me pregunto si pude haber hecho algo por ti en ese entonces" susurró sin dejar de mirar hacia el cielo.

Casi al instante, dejó escapar un largo suspiro y bajó su mirada completamente abatida.

"Se habría enfurecido más conmigo. Seguramente en su desvarío ella habría creído que mi influencia te estaba dañando de algún modo" sonrió bastante divertida al imaginar la escena.

Es la primera vez en toda mi vida que la veo sonreír.

Para mi beneplácito, Elina heredó la sonrisa de nuestro padre.

"Seguramente eso es lo que habría sucedido. Poco a poco comencé a darme cuenta que no estaba de acuerdo con el proceder de mi madre, desafortunadamente tu estabas de internado en el Colegio y en ese momento no había modo de contactarte, y creo que si te hubiera hecho llegar una carta, jamás la habrías leído" no lo dije en voz alta, pero le di la razón.

Lo que menos deseo es forjar una relación de hermanos con ella, y en ese entonces, mi odio hacia ella y todo lo relacionado con su madre era tan grande, que habría roto la misiva antes de atreverme a pensar en leer su contenido.

"Cuando papá nos dijo que estudiaríamos contigo, me puse feliz. Creí que por fin se me presentaría la oportunidad de pedirte disculpas y de formar una relación de hermano-hermana contigo. Mamá por supuesto enfureció. Le exigió por todos los medios a papá que nos enviara a otro Colegio en Francia. No quería por ningún motivo que nos relacionáramos con el bastardo de papá, como solía llamarte, pero él se negó. Cuando nos informó que habías sido expulsado del Colegio por proteger a otra chica, me puse a llorar en secreto, pero fue gracias a la Hermana Margaret que mi visión del mundo frívolo y vacío que mamá me inculcó, cambió. Además, la guerra y lo que vi, me hizo enfrentarme a una realidad que no conocía. Ya no podía hacer nada por protegerte de la ira insulsa de mi madre, pero podía hacer algo por la gente herida que se encontraba en las calles, que pasaba hambre o frío, así que en contra de la voluntad de mi madre pero con ayuda de mi padre, convertimos el castillo en Escocia en albergue para los heridos de guerra. No era mucho pero, para esa gente la ayuda que le dábamos era demasiada" sorprendido, clavé mi mirada sobre ella.

"Mi papá nunca me dijo eso" no fui capaz de ocultar mi sorpresa.

Elina giró su rostro hacia mí, y sin poder evitarlo me sonrió.

Las tenues pecas que cubren sus blancas mejillas danzaron frente a mis ojos.

"Ese era nuestro secreto. El no tenía autorización para revelarlo" orgullosa de si misma levantó la nariz en dirección opuesta a mi y por primera vez sucedió algo insólito; comencé a reír con ella sin ninguna animosidad presente.

De pronto, la ansiedad tomó presa las facciones de su rostro.

Como si su vida dependiera de ello, tomó entre sus manos temblorosas las mías y con su voz convulsa, habló.

"¡Perdóname Terry!" los ojos azules de Elina estaban cristalinos por las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir "perdóname por ser tan débil, y por haber permitido que mi mamá abusara tanto de ti" sin poder contenerse, las lágrimas comenzaron a bañar intempestivamente su rostro.

_Jamás me ha gustado ver llorar a una mujer, _me dije.

Saqué mi pañuelo de mi bolsillo y sequé con cuidado sus mejillas para sorpresa suya.

"Eras una niña, Elina. ¿Qué podrías haber hecho entonces? Injustamente te he culpado cuando, al igual que yo, fuiste una víctima de las circunstancias y de tu madre. Creo que si yo hubiese estado en tu lugar, también le habría creído a mi madre" una diminuta sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

"No me mientas tan dulcemente. Yo sé que tu jamás habrías actuado así. Estoy segura que tu proceder hubiera sido muy diferente al mío" cuando una helada brisa nos envolvió a ambos, Elina rodeó sus hombros con sus brazos.

"Lo mejor será regresar con la Hermana Margaret. Está bajando mucho la temperatura" coloqué mi saco sobre su espalda y nos pusimos de pie "tengo una pregunta que hacerte, ¿qué haces en el Colegio?. Dudo mucho que seas una estudiante" musité con curiosidad.

"Vivo temporalmente aquí" sin detener mi andar, giré mi rostro hacia ella completamente turbado "mis hermanos no comparten mi manera de pensar, ni mucho menos mi deseo por integrarte en mi vida. Ellos están hechos al estilo de mi madre. Así que cuando mi hermano tuvo el título de Duque, me echó de casa aprovechando que ya soy mayor de edad. Papá enfureció. Por supuesto se ofreció a ayudarme pero me negué, aun así me trajo al Colegio y la Hermana Margaret se ofreció a darme asilo un tiempo. Trabajo de ayudante de maestra, recibo una pequeña paga por ello, pero no creo ser lo suficientemente buena en lo que hago. Creo que los alumnos toleran mi torpeza porque creen que conseguirán verte algún día" se rio de su comentario.

Como si lo que decía fuese completamente improbable.

"¿Por qué jamás aceptaste la ayuda de mi papá?" por un momento bastante prolongado guardó silencio.

Tuve la impresión que no sabía si confesarme su sentir era correcto o no.

"La respuesta es simple. Papá me proponía irme a vivir a Nueva York con él. Pésima idea ¿no te parece?. Tú me odias, para Alisa no soy más que una desconocida, y bueno, para tu madre no creo que sea grato verme siendo hija de quien soy" confesó con más franqueza de la que esperaba.

"Mi madre jamás te trataría mal. Alisa estaría encantada de tenerte en casa y en cuanto a mí no te odio, Elina" sin decir nada, giró su rostro rápidamente hacia mí, como esperando que completara la frase "no ahora al menos…" me sonrió con cierta melancolía.

"Es bueno saberlo, Terry"

Ni en mis más locas ideas imaginé que tendría esta platica con Elina, ni mucho menos creí que su plática causaría un impacto tan profundo en mi manera de sentir y de pensar con respecto a lo que ella me inspiraba en el pasado.

Dos horas atrás, era impensable siquiera oír su nombre sin que la cólera se apoderara de mí. Ahora, me encuentro admirando discretamente su fisonomía, esperando ver a través de sus rasgos algo que ponga en evidencia nuestro parentesco.

Es más alta que el promedio de la mujer actual. Estoy seguro que mide 1,75 cm. Su piel es casi tan blanca como la de Candy, pero las pecas que decoran sus mejillas, aunque escazas, se han atenuado con el tiempo al punto que muchas de ellas se distinguen sólo si la observas fijamente. Sus ojos azules son pequeños como los de mi papá, pero con una gruesa capa de pestañas tan oscuras como su cabello, mientras que su cuerpo dista mucho del de aquella niña pasada de peso que recordaba. Ahora es una mujer espigada, con atributos capaces de levantar más de un suspiro.

"Te ves bien con ese corte de cabello" sonrojada, pasó su mano nerviosamente por el mechón que a penas cubre su oreja.

"Mamá enfureció cuando me lo corté. Fue un acto de rebeldía, lo admito, pero me gusta. Creo que me veo bien. Diferente a ella al menos" dijo.

"Veo que finalmente han hablado. Me alegro mucho" asentí mientras veíamos a la Hermana Margaret esperándonos afuera de su oficina.

"Gracias por haberte tomado el tiempo de escuchar mi historia, Terry" dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

_¿Así nada más? ¿no me pedirá ayuda? ¿dinero? Por Dios, no puede seguir viviendo aquí._

"¿Cuánto tiempo permanecerás en Londres?" inquirió curiosa la Hermana Margaret.

"Nos vamos mañana en cuanto termine la función. El viaje de regreso a Nueva York es largo" Elina me observaba tranquila. Feliz.

Por un momento me dio la impresión que ella es de esa clase de personas que no necesitan mucho en la vida para sentirse plenas y satisfechas.

Familia, compañía, amor.

Nada diferente a mis propios deseos realmente.

"Qué lástima. Me habría gustado platicar más contigo. Salúdame a Candy. Espero verlos muy pronto y esta vez juntos" sonreí y asentí esperanzado.

"Elina, toma tus cosas. Es hora de irnos" confundida, me observó como si estuviese hablando en un idioma desconocido "¿no hablas inglés? apresúrate, no tengo mucho tiempo" abrió la boca más de una vez, pero en ningún momento emitió sonido.

"Elina…" la Hermana Margaret se acercó a ella y le susurró algo que no alcancé a escuchar.

Mas tranquila y con mejor semblante, mi hermana salió corriendo por el pasillo.

"¿Qué le dijo, Hermana?" la curiosidad tomó lo mejor de mí, pero no quería quedarme con las ganas de saber en que había consistido su intercambio de palabras.

Divertida, la Hermana se rio de mí fisgoneo sin reparo.

"Le dije que esta es tu manera de decirle que estás preocupado por su bienestar, pero que te diera tiempo para sanar a tu paso tus propias heridas. Hoy los dos dieron un paso muy importante en su vida. Uno que requiere de mucho valor y valentía; perdonar" me dirigí a una de las ventanas y admiré el atardecer nublado de Londres al tiempo que veía diversos grupos de estudiantes con el uniforme blanco grisáceo, reunirse excitados alrededor del jardín.

"Hermana, ¿usted sabía que cuando escuchara a Elina yo reaccionaría de esta manera?" pregunté quedamente, sin embargo, la religiosa me escuchó con claridad mientras se colocaba a un lado mío observando con falso interés a los estudiantes.

"Tenía fe en qué harías lo correcto. Tu hermana es una buena persona con un inicio en la vida complicado. Elina fue golpeada emocional y mentalmente desde que nació. No era capaz de protegerse, y si hubiera podido, ¿cómo sospechar a tan temprana edad que tu propia madre es tan nociva? Cuando Elina vino por primera vez al Colegio, no tenía autoestima ni voz propia. A pesar de tener la familia que tu careciste, se encontraba sola y a merced de los deseos dañinos de su madre, sin embargo, se armó de valor al salirse de su yugo para vivir su propia vida. Por supuesto que tu padre jamás la desamparó. El pago que recibe por su trabajo, es dado mensualmente por él. Ahora, tendrán todo el tiempo por delante para conocerse y fortalecer la relación de hermanos que jamás tuvieron la oportunidad de formar" afectado por sus palabras permanecí en silencio hasta que Elina regresó.

Para mi sorpresa, apareció con una pequeña maleta entre sus manos.

Me sorprendí que dentro de ella, estuvieran todas sus pertenencias.

Sin temor a equivocarme, mi equipaje es 4 veces más grande que el suyo y sólo cargo lo indispensable.

En cuanto nos despedimos de la Hermana Margaret, nos encaminamos al hotel.

El camino de regreso fue bastante movido.

La gente comenzó a reconocerme en las concurridas calles al tiempo que clamaban mi atención con frenesí.

Afortunadamente, los custodios evitaron a toda costa que se acercaran a nosotros.

Elina divertida, se rio de mi agitada vida a lo largo del camino.

Las tres funciones que se llevaron a cabo al día siguiente fueron todo un éxito, y mientras dirigía mi mirada tras bambalinas, mi hermana con un sencillo vestido, no paró de aplaudirme.

Nuevamente la vida me ha sorprendido.

Quizás por eso empatizo tanto con mi personaje de Próspero.

Relaciones familiares difíciles para terminar con reconciliaciones inesperadas.

Sin meditarlo un segundo, le sonreí a Elina desde mi posición en el escenario en más de una ocasión.

Con un agradable sabor de boca, me despedí temporalmente del público británico, prometiendo en silencio regresar pronto.

Ahora es momento de regresar a mi hogar. A donde mi corazón pertenece. Junto a Candy.

Fortuitamente no voy solo. Elina me acompaña.

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Notas de la autora.**

**Otro personaje nuevo en la vida de Terry. Esta vez Elina. Su media hermana. Desde que empecé esta historia sabía que quería enmendar dentro de lo posible los lazos disfuncionales familiares que hay a su alrededor y que en este capítulo me abocaría exclusivamente a ello. Además por supuesto que en su viaje a Londres visitaría el Colegio San Pablo. Lugar donde conocío al amor de su vida.**

**Espero les haya gustado este capítulo y si es así me hagan llegar sus reviews. **

**¡Les mando besos y espero leerlos pronto!**


	19. Capítulo 17 Sorpresas

**Finalmente terminé de redactar y editar este capítulo. Aquí y en wattpad mi historia ha sido bien recibida y no se imaginan el gusto que me da. A cada persona que se toma la molestia de mandarme un review, de seguir mi historia o de añadirla a sus favoritos, les doy las gracias.**

**Algo que me preguntan en privado algunas personas es si escucho melodías o canciones para inspirarme en escribir y la respuesta es si. Hay melodías específicas que he escuchado para inspirarme a escribir jajajaj. En caso que quieran saber cuales son háganelo saber en sus reviews y con gusto les póngo algunas en el próximo capítulo.**

* * *

**Capítulo 17. Sorpresas**

_6 de mayo de 1924_

_Como extrañé este espectáculo nocturno. ¡Las estrellas!_, pensé admirado.

No podía dejar de ver el firmamento.

Amo Londres, pero por nada cambiaría este panorama.

Después de casi 3 meses de gira, finalmente estoy de regreso en Nueva York.

Mantuve contacto con Candy todo este tiempo por medio de telegramas, pero no fue suficiente.

De algún modo me conectan con ella, pero jamás será lo mismo que tenerla entre mis brazos viéndome con sus brillantes ojos verdes, escuchando la melodía de su voz cantando a mis oídos, admirando la belleza de su sonrisa mientras sus manos inquietas acarician distraídamente mis brazos, mis manos, mi boca.

¡Sus besos! por Dios, los necesito tanto que no sé como sobreviví 3 largos meses sin ellos.

Soy tan adicto a ella que con tal de saciar este ímpetu que me consume lentamente por dentro, me bastaría un beso, una caricia o una mirada suya para sentirme completo nuevamente.

Pero lo que más añoro es escuchar las palabras que repitió con tanto énfasis en cada mensaje que me envió. _Te amo Terry._

Su amor es vital para mi.

No puedo vivir sin él.

Desafortunadamente por voluntad propia he decidido alargar mi agonía.

Le pedí a mis padres por medio de un telegrama que mantuvieran en secreto para Candy el día de mi llegada.

Quiero darle la sorpresa a mi amada de verme llegar a la celebración de su cumpleaños número 26 que le he organizado en complicidad con mi familia.

Muero de ansias por ver su expresión cuando me vea y caiga en la cuenta que el telegrama donde le informé que la gira se extendió unas semanas más, es totalmente falso.

Una pequeña mentira blanca que tiene como fin regalarle un día que jamás olvidaremos.

_Tengo en mente un plan que quiero salga a la perfección._

"¿Así que Candy es la chica a la que protegiste de ser expulsada en el Colegio San Pablo?" preguntó Elina bastante entusiasmada mientras aguardábamos nuestro turno en la cubierta para descender al muelle.

Durante los casi 16 días de viaje, Elina y yo nos hemos acercado más de lo que esperaba.

Me sorprendí contándole detalles de mi vida, como por ejemplo, lo que hice cuando decidí huir del Colegio, de la maravillosa persona que es Alisa, los problemas que enfrenté con Susana, su muerte, y mi tema favorito, Candy.

Descubrí que Elina es una persona con la que se puede platicar fácilmente.

Tiene el peculiar talento de saber escuchar sin ponerle etiquetas innecesarias a la gente, como suelen hacer muchas personas en nuestra sociedad actual.

Me tomó completamente por sorpresa caer en la cuenta que disfruto demasiado charlar con ella.

Tan a gusto me sentí en su compañía, que no percibí en que momento los 16 días pasaron frente a mis ojos.

Jamás he confiado tan pronto en nadie.

Confiar para mi es sinónimo de peligro, sin embargo, con ella fue diferente desde el principio.

Quizás he madurado un poco, quizás estoy caminando por fin hacia adelante sin mirar al pasado, o quizás es un influjo desconocido que Elina ejerce sobre mí.

"Así es. El amor de Candy lo es todo para mi. Ella es mi vida. Tomar su lugar para que fuese a mi a quien expulsaran del Colegio es algo que el Terry adolescente volvería a hacer sin dudar, aunque quizás intrépidamente le diría a mi yo más joven que se lleve a esa chica pecosa sin titubear un instante. ¡Que rete al mundo sin importarle nada! Por una mirada de sus brillantes ojos verdes y una sonrisa suya, siempre valdrá la pena enfrentarme a lo que sea" Elina me observaba con la atención propia de un niño al que le estás contando la más apasionante de las historias "Cuando la conozcas estoy seguro que se llevarán de maravilla" dije y la expectativa de conocerla la llenó de emoción.

"Leí en el periódico detalles de la rueda de prensa que diste, pero ahora que escucho la historia completa de tu boca, me hace desear encontrar a alguien que me ame con esa intensidad" la sinceridad de sus palabras me desarmó por completo.

Elina me inspira tanta ternura, que aun me cuesta creer que esta mujer de mirada afable y curiosa, fue algún día la niña antipática que hace varios años me trató con desprecio.

_¿Hasta que punto los padres son capaces de dañar consciente o inconscientemente a sus hijos transmitiéndole sus absurdos prejuicios?,_ me pregunté mientras la veía platicar entusiasmada de su sueño de casarse. De encontrar su amor épico.

"Lo encontrarás, estoy seguro" me sonrió mientras unía entusiasmada sus manos bajo su mentón.

La sonrisa desapareció de nuestros rostros cuando percibimos el intenso aroma a pescado que impregna el muelle. Como Elina, fruncí la nariz mientras colocaba mi mano sobre mi cara en un inútil intento por mitigar la peste que nos rodea.

"El olor de los muelles es igual en Londres y en América. Apesta" no pude estar más de acuerdo con ella.

"¿Alguien vendrá por ustedes? En caso contrario puedo llevarlos a su casa si gustas" Robert parecía tan impaciente como nosotros por bajar del barco, aunque creo que por motivos completamente diferentes a los nuestros.

Los 16 días de trayecto se la pasó encerrado en su camarote, mareado e indispuesto.

El pobre no disfrutó nada la travesía.

No supe con exactitud si reírme de su situación o compadecerme de mi amigo.

Preferí la primera opción, pero al menos tendría el decoro de reírme a sus espaldas.

Robert no está pasándola nada bien en estos momentos.

"Gracias Robert, el chofer debe estar esperándonos. Avisé por telegrama la hora a la que llegaríamos" respondí al tiempo que comenzábamos a bajar las escaleras.

"Aquí nos despedimos entonces. Nos vemos en una semana para dar inicio a las últimas funciones de la obra" asentí. Inmediatamente dirigió su vista hacia mi hermana y besó su mano con la galantería que lo caracteriza "Srta. Grandchester, fue un placer conocerla. Confío no será la última vez que la vea" sin dejar de sonreírle, Elina se despidió de él al tiempo que veía maravillada lo poco que divisaba de Nueva York.

Es la primera vez que está en América. Es incapaz de ocultar la emoción que la embarga.

"Sr. Grandchester, es un placer tenerlo de regreso" cortés como siempre, Hans me saludó con un respetuoso movimiento de cabeza.

Intrigado por la persona que me acompaña, el chofer observó con discreta curiosidad a mi hermana mientras llevaba nuestro equipaje al auto.

"Muchas gracias Hans. Te presento a mi hermana, Elina"

"Encantado de conocerla, Srta. Grandchester"

Durante el trayecto a casa de mis padres, Elina no dejó de admirar la vida nocturna de Nueva York que avistaba desde la ventana del auto, pero lo que más la impactó fueron los diversos carteles de todos los tamaños donde aparece ya sea mi nombre promocionando la obra de teatro La Tempestad o bien mi rostro anunciando alguna película que he protagonizado.

"Eres más famoso de lo que creí. Tu nombre y tu rostro están en todos lados" solté tal carcajada dentro del auto, que hasta Hans rio discretamente desde su lugar.

"Digamos que es bastante difícil salir a la calle sin custodios que me asistan" entre apenada y divertida se mordió el labio inferior al tiempo que un ligero sonrojo coloreaba sus mejillas.

"Te divierte mi ignorancia" repuso con falsa molestia.

Para vergüenza suya, continué doblándome de la risa el resto del camino.

Al momento que Hans detuvo el auto en casa de mis padres, la actitud alegre de Elina fue reemplazada rápidamente por una retraída y cabizbaja.

"Papá estará feliz de verme, pero no creo que a tu madre y a Alisa les guste tanto mi presencia. Terry, creo que es un error haberme traído aquí. Mejor llévame a un hotel. No quiero ser una molestia obligada para ellas" negué con la cabeza mucho antes que terminara de decir tantas necedades juntas.

"Basta de tonterías, Elina. De los 4, yo soy el que tenía problemas para aceptarte, sin embargo míranos ahora. Hemos reído juntos, platicado, incluso te he confiado aspectos muy privados de mi vida. Te aseguro que mi madre y nuestra hermana estarán encantados contigo. ¿Confías en mí?" asintió inmediatamente "Perfecto. Espera aquí"

En cuanto me vieron salir del auto, mis padres y Alisa se acercaron.

Con su deslumbrante sonrisa iluminando su rostro, mi hermana corrió a mis brazos como si hubiesen pasado años desde la última vez que nos vimos.

"¡Terry, te he extrañado mucho!" le di vueltas en el aire y me deleité escuchando su hermosa carcajada.

"O me estoy haciendo viejo o tu creciste en mi ausencia. Estás más pesada y estoy seguro que ligeramente más alta" orgullosa de si misma asintió "¿en que me das la razón exactamente?" fingiendo molestia, fruncí el ceño provocando que la risa de mi hermana se tornara más intensa.

"En ambas. Creo que en el tiempo que no te vi tú te hiciste más viejo. Después de todo, tienes todos los años del mundo" el castigo por su irreverencia, un ataque de cosquillas por su osado comentario.

"Suplícame que te perdone, pulga irrespetuosa"

"¡Perdón… Perdón…!" las arcadas que azotan su cuerpo al reír son tan intensas, que no pudo pronunciar una frase completa.

"Terry, deja a tu hermana en paz, mi cielo" sin dejar de mostrarme la lengua, Alisa se escondió tras de papá, el cual, le hizo mimos en su cada vez más largo cabello.

Lo admito, mi padre y yo consentimos demasiado a Alisa.

Ella es nuestra debilidad. Hace con nosotros lo que quiere.

"Te echamos tanto de menos estos meses, Terry" feliz de verme, mi madre me envolvió en un fuerte abrazo que recibí gustoso.

Su perfume con dulces aromas florales cuya marca francesa no recuerdo, es tan característico de ella, que cada que percibo un aroma similar, me recuerda invariablemente a mi madre.

"Y yo a ustedes, mamá. Fue la gira más larga que he vivido hasta ahora en mi carrera. No sé si quiero repetir pronto la experiencia" dije y esta vez dirigí mi atención a mi padre "Papá, hay alguien conmigo que quiere verte" al ver la seriedad que se dibuja en mi rostro, frunció el ceño confundido, pero en cuanto extendí mi mano a la joven que ayudé a salir del auto, una serie de emociones se reflejaron rápidamente en su mirada.

Regocijo, escepticismo, desconcierto.

Las suaves líneas de expresión de su rostro se tornaron más profundas conforme Elina se ponía de pie a un lado mío.

"¡Papá!" mi hermana corrió a refugiarse a los brazos de nuestro padre.

"Eli…"efusivo como pocas veces se muestra, la envolvió fuertemente en un abrazo mientras besaba cada una de sus mejillas.

Confundida por la presencia de lo que para ella es una desconocida, Alisa frunció el ceño al tiempo que se colocaba a un lado mío.

"Terruce, buscaste a tu hermana después de todo. Muchas gracias" aun con uno de sus brazos rodeando los hombros de Elina, a mi padre se le quebró la voz producto de la emoción que lo embarga.

"En realidad nuestro encuentro fue completamente accidental. Gracias a la intervención de la Hermana Margaret escuché un lado de la historia que no conocía. Creo que ambos hemos dado un paso importante para dejar por fin el pasado atrás. ¿No es así, Elina?" contagiada por la emoción de mi padre, asintió al sentirse incapaz de expresar su respuesta en voz alta.

"Mi amor, permíteme presentarte a mi hija. Elina, ella es Eleonor, mi esposa" con la dulce sonrisa que caracteriza a mi madre, se acercó a mi hermana y la envolvió en un fuerte abrazó que por supuesto la tomó por sorpresa.

Elina esperaba toda clase de recibimientos excepto ese.

"Es un placer por fin conocerte en persona. Tu padre me ha platicado tanto de ti que siento que te conozco desde hace mucho" mi madre se separó de ella, y sin reparo, acarició una de las blancas mejillas de mi hermana, la cual se mostraba tímida, cohibida. Como si no estuviera acostumbrada a esa clase de afectos "eres idéntica a tu padre" sonrojada y nerviosa, Elina bajó la mirada hacia el suelo.

"Yo… todos… todos me dicen que soy idéntica a mi madre… usted es la primera persona que expresa lo contrario" repuso tartamudeando.

Me habría reído de ese detalle de no ser por la solemnidad que envuelve el ambiente.

"No conozco a tu madre, pero en cada rasgo de tu cara veo a tu padre. Incluso el color negro de tu cabello es idéntico al suyo cuando era más joven" nerviosamente, Elina comenzó a acariciar uno de los mechones de su corto cabello y sonrió con cierta timidez, sin embargo, pude percibir que las palabras de mi madre la sorprendieron gratamente.

"Le agradezco mucho sus palabras, Sra. Eleonor" musitó más relajada.

Sin darse cuenta, había dejado de jugar con su cabello.

"Nada de formalismos. Dime solamente Eleonor, por favor" ruborizada, asintió.

"Alisa, ven aquí" mi hermana levantó sus ojos hacia mí al oír a papá.

Preocupado, fruncí el ceño mientras la tomaba entre mis brazos.

Con fuerza envolvió mi torso con sus piernas al tiempo que escondía su rostro en mi cuello.

No es común que se muestre tan reservada, ni siquiera con desconocidos.

Alisa es la persona más libre que conozco.

"Ahora que te veo junto a Terry, me doy cuenta del inmenso parecido que hay entre ustedes dos" con cierta disimulo, Alisa asomó ligeramente sus ojos por entre la cortina de cabello que cubre su cara.

_Su melena rebasa sus hombros sin problemas. Mi niña hermosa está creciendo demasiado rápido,_ pensé con cierta melancolía.

"Hablas con el mismo acento extraño que papi y Terry ¿por qué?" habló quedamente sin separar demasiado su rostro de mi cuello, pero comencé a notar que la curiosidad por saber más de Elina desvanecía lentamente el recelo que la primera impresión le causó.

"Eso se debe a que los tres crecimos en Inglaterra. En ese lugar todos hablamos igual de extraño ¿sabes?" como si Elina acabara de revelarle un secreto de gran valía, los ojos de Alisa fueron incapaces de ocultar su estupefacción mientras su boca formaba lo que a mis ojos parecía un círculo perfecto.

"¿Enserio?"

Si en algún momento se sintió cohibida, Alisa lo olvidó por completo.

Como si hubiesen crecido juntas, las dos comenzaron a platicar amenamente mientras entraban a la casa tomadas de la mano.

Sabía perfectamente que mi hermana aceptaría a Elina sin mayores dificultades, después de todo, tener otra figura femenina en la casa la entusiasmó tanto, que al final, se quedaron dormidas en la cama de Alisa muy entrada la madrugada con libros y muñecas desperdigados por doquier.

No tuve corazón para despertarlas.

Mientras las cubría con un cobertor, admiré a mis hermanas por algunos minutos completamente incrédulo y feliz.

_No puedo creer que mi familia, antes inexistente, continúe creciendo. La vida me da más de lo que merezco,_ pensé.

Con esa cálida sensación, me fui a la cama para intentar dormir un par de horas al menos, pero mi mente inquieta por los eventos que se llevarán a cabo en un par de horas, me hizo fantasear despierto teniendo como protagonista a la hermosa mujer, que justo ahora debe estar perdida por completo en sus sueños. Mi Candy. Mi musa.

A la mañana siguiente, el movimiento en casa empezó desde antes que despuntara el alba.

El personal de servicio estaba trabajando a marchas forzadas para que todo saliera como yo lo había planeado. Definitivamente los errores no estaban permitidos. No hoy que es un día tan importante para mí.

Mientras un grupo se encarga de alistar el servicio de comida que indiqué con varios días de antelación por telegrama, el resto me ayuda a decorar el jardín para la celebración que llevaremos a cabo en unas horas solamente.

Tengo un escenario en mente y quiero plasmarlo a la perfección; desde los cientos de guirnaldas entretejidas con flores blancas que cuelgan de las largas ramas de los árboles, las cuales, se trenzaron la una con la otra formando una especie de un enorme parasol, los imponentes arcos florales colocados estratégicamente en cada acceso al jardín, hasta los caminos empedrados que guían a las mesas donde Candy, mi familia y amigos, departiremos en este día tan especial.

Nada se había colocado accidentalmente.

Absolutamente todo tenía una razón de ser.

_Quiero que este jardín parezca un escenario sacado del más hermoso sueño, porque eso es este día para mí. Un sueño hecho realidad._

"Hijo, todo se ve absolutamente divino" absorta por el escenario que se abrió frente a sus ojos, mi madre se quedó inmóvil en el umbral del jardín admirando con fascinación cada detalle que sus ojos descubrían.

"¿Crees que a Candy le gustará?" ansioso comencé a recorrer con mi mirada el resultado final de horas de trabajo bien invertidas, al tiempo que alisaba con mis manos las arrugas que se formaron en el mantel de una de las mesas.

_Todo debe estar perfecto_, me dije en busca de otro fallo, pero nada.

Las flores, los centros de mesa, las velas… absolutamente todo se encuentra en su lugar.

"¡Amará cada detalle! Estoy segura" complacido, solté un suspiro sintiendo como los fuertes latidos de mi corazón taladran mi pecho.

_Falta cada vez menos tiempo para que vuelva a verla. ¡Ya no puedo esperar!_

"¿Mis hermanas y mi padre aun no regresan?" observé nervioso mi reloj.

Estamos a escasos minutos para que todos los invitados empiecen a llegar.

Albert y amigos especiales de Candy, están citados una hora antes que ella.

Absolutamente todos saben que yo estoy organizando este evento, y que además, me encuentro en Nueva York, excepto ella por supuesto.

"Llegarán en tiempo, no te preocupes. Fueron a comprarle ropa a Elina y a cortar el cabello de Alisa. Dice que quiere lucir el mismo corte que su hermana el día de hoy" sonreí bastante ilusionado.

"Mi familia es cada vez más grande. Si alguien me hubiera dicho un año atrás que llegaría este día, no le habría creído en absoluto a esa persona" con melancolía y una profunda tristeza, mi madre giró su rostro hacia mí, y sin ninguna razón aparente, me abrazó.

Por el impulso me vi obligado a dar varios pasos hacia atrás en un intento por no caer al suelo junto con ella.

"¿Qué sucede mamá? Mi cumpleaños ya pasó" silencio "acaso ¿dije algo que te incomodara?"

Los brazos de mi madre se cerraron con más fuerza alrededor de mi espalda, pero cuando sentí lágrimas caer sobre mis hombros empecé a preocuparme.

"Mamá, ¿qué sucede? ¿qué tienes? ¿por qué lloras?" nuevamente silencio.

Sólo podía escuchar los sollozos incontrolables que salían despedidos a través de su boca.

"Lloro de felicidad…" en cuanto rompió el abrazo y vi su rostro lloroso, supe que no me decía completamente la verdad.

El dolor que guarda mi madre dentro de su pecho, debido a los errores del pasado, es tan profundo que ni mil palabras de aliento mías sanaran su herida.

"Nadie llora de felicidad con tanto dolor, mamá. Dime que te sucede para poder ayudarte" con mi pañuelo limpié su rostro procurando no dañar aun más su maquillaje.

Afligida y con un intento de sonrisa dibujándose en sus labios, levantó su mirada hacia mi.

"Es sólo que te veo tan feliz que no puedo evitar recordar todo lo que tu padre y yo te obligamos a vivir a causa de nuestro cruel egoísmo" susurró sin soltar mi mano "no me alcanzará la vida para agradecerle a Candy toda la felicidad y amor que te da" con cierta tristeza, le sonreí.

"Mamá, todo ese dolor ya no me afecta porque lo he dejado en el pasado. Donde pertenece. Por favor, no quiero que nada mancille la felicidad de este día" dije.

"Tienes razón. No más lágrimas mi cielo. Te amo, mi Terry" antes de ir a su habitación a retocar su maquillaje, depositó un beso sobre mi mejilla para después desaparecer en lo alto de las escaleras.

_También yo necesito empezar a arreglarme_, me dije.

Pasados 45 minutos, sonreí satisfecho al ver mi reflejo.

No me reconocí a mi mismo.

La persona que me observa a través del espejo es un hombre realizado. Feliz.

Opuesto al ser taciturno que he sido durante tantos años.

_No me sienta mal sonreír tan a menudo_, me dije al tiempo que acomodaba mi corbata.

Mi traje de tres piezas blanco contrasta bastante con las prendas oscuras que estoy acostumbrado a usar. Me gusta vestir de negro, pero hoy puse como consigna a los asistentes a este evento, incluyéndome a mi, que absolutamente todos deben vestir este color.

_Será una fiesta blanca con un giro inesperado._

Sin poder dejar de sonreír, giré mi rostro hacia un costado mío, y sobre la cama, observé el regalo que le daría a Candy en cuanto llegara el momento de hacer mi aparición frente a ella.

Comencé a ser presa de la ansiedad cuando vi que uno a uno, nuestros amigos iban llegando; desde Annie, Archie y Albert, hasta la Srta. Pony, la Hermana María y todos los niños de la casa hogar de Pony, los cuales, fueron recibidos por los choferes en la estación de trenes hace algunos minutos.

No podía realizar esta celebración sin que dos de los pilares más importantes en la vida de Candy estuviesen presentes.

"Terry, qué gusto volver a verte" dijo Albert con su característico buen humor mientras me veía hacer mi aparición en el jardín con el regalo de Candy en mano.

"El gusto es mío, Albert. Creí que vendrías acompañado por Gia" inmediatamente negó con la cabeza.

"Somos buenos amigos solamente. Ella no está preparada para tener una relación con nadie por el momento y aunque me duela, debo respetar su decisión como caballero" un tanto alicaído, asentí.

La verdad esperaba ver a mi amigo en compañía de mi compañera de trabajo en varias películas.

De todos los presentes, Albert merece que el amor le sonría.

Después de saludar a todos los invitados, e intercambiar palabras con Albert, la Srta. Pony y la Hermana María, Alisa llegó corriendo para avisarnos que Candy estaba llegando.

"Si me disculpan un momento debo ir a esconderme" bajé mi mirada hacia Alisa "no vayas a decir nada comprometedor, pulga indiscreta" solemne hizo la pantomima de poner un cierre en su boca.

"Anda Terry, escóndete o Candy te verá" Elina en compañía con Alisa me llevaron a empujones a mi escondite.

Ahora sólo me queda ser paciente y esperar la señal de mis padres.

_No quiero que me vea hasta que llegue el momento_, me dije, sin embargo, es tan difícil permanecer tranquilo cuando el deseo de salir de mi encierro es tan fuerte, que tuve que hacer acopio de mi fuerza de voluntad para dejar de caminar de un lado a otro como león enjaulado.

Lo que sentí fueron muchas horas después, Candy hizo su aparición en el jardín.

No escuchaba el intercambio de palabras que se daba entre ella, mi familia y demás invitados que la envolvían en un abrazo.

_¡Dejen de tocarla! _

Es injusto que todos tengan el placer de tenerla entre sus brazos, de aspirar su aroma, de perderse en el mar profundo de su mirada, y yo mientras tanto, deba contentarme con verla a distancia desde este reducido lugar.

Cuidando de no ser visto, me asomé por entre algunos arbustos de gran tamaño y ahí estaba ella, feliz y sonriente portando un hermoso vestido largo de tirantes gruesos con cuello circular y un escote holgado mostrando la mitad de su espalda desnuda. Como tocado, una banda blanca del mismo material que el vestido decoraba su perfecto peinado en moño.

_Luce tan hermosa vestida de blanco_, pensé mientras la veía charlar amenamente con mis hermanas.

Nervioso, miré hacia el regalo que tenía preparado para Candy.

Mi respiración comenzó a acelerarse. La emoción y las ansias locas que tenía por estrecharla entre mis brazos, estaba tomando lo mejor de mí.

_Tranquilo Terry. Paciencia._

Asentí en un intento por darme ánimos.

Respiré profundamente y volví a dirigir mi atención hacia mis padres a la espera que me dieran la señal.

Por supuesto que los niños del hogar rodearon emocionados a Candy, la cual por supuesto, no esperaba verlos presentes.

Al cabo de varios largos minutos, Candy observó fascinada la decoración del jardín mientras mis padres la envolvían en un fuerte abrazo.

_Ya casi es mi momento de aparecer_, me dije.

Cuando mi madre vio en mi dirección y asintió, supe que le había mencionado a Candy que le tenían una sorpresa preparada.

Lentamente, Candy giró su rostro hacia mí con la incógnita dibujada en sus bellas facciones.

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, la expresión de su rostro cambio gradualmente por la más pura de las alegrías. Una amplia sonrisa iluminó su cara al tiempo que corría hacia mí.

"¡Terry!" incapaz de controlar mis ansias por estrecharla entre mis brazos, acorté la distancia entre los dos y la así impetuosamente contra mi cuerpo, permitiéndome llenar mis sentidos del suave perfume a rosas que tanta falta me hizo todos estos meses que estuve lejos de ella "¿¡Cómo es que estás aquí?! ¡Me dijiste que llegarías en unas semanas!" dijo sin romper el abrazo.

"Mentí" sorprendida por mi confesión, se separó ligeramente de mí para ver la cínica sonrisa que le dedicaba sin reparo "No pensarás que iba a perderme tu cumpleaños ¿verdad?" un tierno mohín se dibujó en sus facciones mientras cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho con fingida y exagerada molestia.

"Por supuesto que lo creí" con suavidad tomé una de sus manos y la besé delicadamente.

Candy es tan preciada para mi, que la idea de lastimarla, por muy minúscula que fuese la herida, me aterra.

"Quería darte una sorpresa, mi amor. Todos los presentes fueron mis cómplices" asombrada, observó la pícara sonrisa de nuestra familia y amigos.

"Pudieron haberme puesto sobre aviso. Que malos son todos" repuso con su característica alegría.

Enseguida rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos estrechándome con fuerza, cuando de pronto, acercó su boca a mi oído para susurrarme algo que quería que sólo yo fuese capaz de escuchar.

"Te extrañé tanto. No me vuelvas a dejar sola otra vez" besé castamente sus labios en respuesta.

"Nunca más mi amor. Te lo juro" pegué mi frente contra la de ella al tiempo que daba un largo respiro.

Di dos pasos hacia atrás y confundida, Candy me observó sin comprender el motivo de la distancia que ahora nos separaba.

"¿Terry?... ¿Qué sucede?" levanté una mano en su dirección para que me dejara hablar.

Un tanto preocupada y ansiosa, continuó observando en mi dirección sin atreverse a pronunciar una sola palabra.

"Estos tres meses que estuve separado de ti comprendí una cosa; que no quiero ni puedo vivir sin ti un minuto más. No quiero volver a viajar solo. No me importa en absoluto lo que opine la prensa y el mundo de nosotros. No puedo continuar respirando sin ti. Mi día inicia y termina contigo en mis pensamientos. He deseado compartir cada instante de mi vida contigo desde que era un actor novato de 17 años con absolutamente nada que ofrecerte más que mi amor" nerviosa colocó sus manos sobre su pecho al tiempo que el rubor de sus mejillas se tornaba cada vez más intenso.

Olvidándome por completo de nuestra audiencia, me puse de rodillas, saqué el regalo de Candy que tenía preparado desde hace más de 10 años, y lo extendí hacia ella mientras pronunciaba las palabras que he mantenido guardadas celosamente en mi corazón.

"Te amo mucho más que a mi propia vida Candice White Andley. ¿Me concederías el grandioso honor de casarte conmigo?"

Lágrimas comenzaron a bañar el rostro de mi amada mientras cubría completamente pasmada su boca.

Sus ojos pasaban intermitentemente de mi al anillo solitario de oro blanco de pocos quilates con un pequeño diamante engarzado por seis puntas.

Recuerdo que lo compré con mi primer sueldo a la espera de dárselo a Candy cuando me visitara por primera vez en Nueva York. Lo he guardado desde entonces como uno de mis más valiosos tesoros, sin saber que más de 10 años, después se me brindaría una nueva oportunidad de entregárselo a su dueña.

"Candy, por Dios, ¡dile que sí de una vez!" escuché hablar imperativamente a la Hermana María en la distancia.

Creo que hubo risas por la vehemencia de su reclamo, pero no estoy seguro.

Tan enfocado estoy en Candy, que el mundo a mi alrededor pasó momentáneamente a segundo plano.

"¡SI, SI Y MIL VECES SI!" a pesar de verme envuelto por la emoción de su respuesta, pude ponerle su anillo sin que los temblores que azotaban mis manos me impidieran culminar mi titánica labor.

De pronto, el sonido de los aplausos y vítores de nuestra familia y amigos, se hicieron escuchar en el jardín al tiempo que, emocionados, y algunos con lágrimas en los ojos, nos rodearon casi al instante.

Candy lloraba de alegría en brazos de la Srta. Pony y la Hermana María, las cuales nos auguraban felicidad eterna, mientras que Albert más mesurado, me pedía cuidara de su hija adoptiva.

Archie por supuesto dejaría de ser él mismo si no me hubiese dicho entre amenazas y abrazos que si no hacía feliz a su prima, me las vería con él y sus puños para que recordara nuestras épicas peleas en el Colegio.

Me siento tan feliz, que por primera vez en muchos años siento que la vida me recompensa por todo el sufrimiento que he pasado.

_El amor por fin ha dejado de darme la espalda._

"Hay tanto que preparar. La iglesia, las invitaciones, el vestido…" dijo Candy entusiasmada mientras Annie se limpiaba las lágrimas de su rostro.

Por inercia besé la mano de Candy y comencé a reír atrapando inmediatamente su mirada.

"¿Qué es lo que te da tanta gracia?" preguntó divertida.

"Mi amor, nos casaremos ahora mismo. ¿No comprendes que no puedo pasar un día más sin ti?" rodeé su estrecha cintura con mi brazo, al tiempo que su mirada pasaba descaradamente de mis ojos a mis labios.

"No bromees con esas cosas, Terry…" una sonrisa imposiblemente amplia se dibujó en mis labios cuando vi la expresión ansiosa y confusa de mi amada.

Sin poder evitarlo, acerqué mi rostro a su cuello y aspiré su aroma lentamente mientras depositaba un beso en una de sus mejillas.

"No es una broma mi amor. Jamás jugaría con algo tan sagrado" respondí.

"Pero… no ha pasado el año desde que…" coloqué mi mano sobre su boca.

No quise que pronunciara el nombre de la persona que con su mera mención, mancillaría nuestro ahora.

_Nuestra maravillosa realidad._

"Ya no quiero esperar más. No me importa lo que opine el mundo. Lo único que deseo es pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado. Entonces ¿qué dices?" una sonrisa imposiblemente amplia iluminó su rostro.

"¡Que este es el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que pudiste haberme dado!" pegó su frente a la mía sin dejar de llorar.

"No llores, mi amor" con las yemas de mis dedos retiré las lágrimas que resbalaban a través de sus mejillas.

"Lloro de felicidad. No puedo creer que finalmente estemos a punto de realizar uno de nuestros sueños más importantes" besó mis labios sin dejar de acariciar la piel de mi rostro, mi cabello.

Sus caricias, suaves pero cargadas de tanta emoción, se quedaron impregnadas en mi cuerpo aun cuando ella se separó de mí para retocarse innecesariamente su peinado y maquillaje.

_Luce perfecta. No importa lo que use o como se vea, para mí jamás habrá mujer más hermosa que ella._

"Estoy lista. Vamos a casarnos"

Con nuestra familia y amigos de testigos, la ceremonia civil y religiosa, transcurrió deliciosamente lenta.

Saboreé cada gesto, cada mirada, cada caricia de sus dedos entrelazados con los míos.

No quería perderme un sólo detalle de este momento.

Grabaré en mi memoria este día como un tesoro.

Lo reviviré una y otra vez con tanta exactitud, que hasta el aroma de las flores silvestres que nos custodian desde el simulado parasol, lo recordaré vívidamente.

Mi corazón late tan rápido, que soy incapaz de controlar el ritmo acelerado de mi respiración.

El sacerdote habla, pero no soy capaz de escucharlo.

Ni siquiera sigo el hilo de la ceremonia, ni de la interacción de nuestros amigos mientras colocan un lazo blanco alrededor de nosotros.

Me encuentro tan perdido en la profundidad de la mirada de Candy, en su calidez, que tener la dicha de vivir este sueño que rápidamente se torna en una mágica realidad, me hace experimentar una felicidad que no puede pertenecer a este mundo.

Candy me ha regalado esta experiencia única e irrepetible.

Ella es la responsable, y al mismo tiempo el motivo, de este inagotable éxtasis por vivir y ser feliz.

No exagero cuando digo que ella es mi todo.

"Acepto" la oí responder una pregunta que no alcancé a escuchar con claridad.

Como yo, ella derrama lágrimas de felicidad mientras nuestras manos permanecen unidas.

"Acepto" respondí.

Sin mayores dificultades, ambos colocamos el anillo nupcial en el dedo anular del otro, el sacerdote nos bendijo, y al final, pronunció las palabras que convirtieron este extraordinario sueño en una realidad.

"Los declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar a su esposa"

"¡Por fin eres mía!" susurré, y en medio de aplausos de nuestros seres queridos, sellamos este momento con un beso.

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Notas de la autora.**

**¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? creo que redacté la escena de la boda como 3 veces. La borre, la edité porque no quedaba satisfecha con el resultado jajajaj.**

**De momento creía que la hacía muy larga, en otros parecía muy corta jajajaj en fin, el proceso de redactarla fue largo hasta que quedé satisfecha con el resultado.**

**Espero leer sus reviews. Les mando saludos.**

**Nos leemos pronto.**


	20. Capítulo 18 Promesas

**En realidad terminé ayer este capítulo y hasta empecé a escribir el inició del siguiente, pero por supuesto, no podía subirlo sin antes haberle dado otra leída.**

**Espero el capítulo sea de su agrado.**

* * *

**Capítulo 18. Promesas**

En cuanto rompí el beso con Candy, nuestros invitados estallaron en aplausos.

Conmovidos y con la emoción a flor de piel, todos nos rodearon buscando felicitarnos por el mágico momento que acabábamos de vivir con ellos de testigos.

Ambos respondimos a sus gestos de cariño sonrientes sin atrevernos a soltarnos de la mano un sólo instante.

No queríamos alejarnos el uno del otro por muy mínima que fuese la distancia.

Ella es una extensión de mi alma sin la cual soy incapaz de seguir viviendo.

"¡Que ceremonia tan hermosa! Muchas felicidades a ambos. Me alegro que por fin puedan vivir la felicidad que merecen" Annie, aun emocionada, rompió el abrazo con Candy sin dejar de llorar.

"Enhorabuena, Terry" fue todo lo que dijo Albert mientras me envolvía en un cálido abrazo.

_Si, enhorabuena_, me dije entendiendo el amplio significado de su corta frase.

Por fin estoy casado con la mujer que amo.

Por fin llevaré a cabo mi sueño de formar una familia con Candy.

Por fin he podido dejar la oscuridad de mi pasado atrás… donde pertenece.

"Albert, no habría podido llegar a este día sin tu apoyo ni amistad incondicional. No encuentro las palabras indicadas para agradecértelo" dije.

"Siendo feliz al lado de Candy cada día de sus vidas es una excelente forma de hacerlo" me guiñó un ojo y asentí emocionado.

Mi hermana Elina, víctima del fragor del momento, se acercó corriendo a nosotros sin darse cuenta que el tacón de uno de sus zapatos se había enredado con una hierba crecida del jardín.

Gracias a la oportuna intervención de Albert que la tomó entre sus brazos antes que cayera al suelo, no sucedió una desgracia.

"¿Se encuentra usted bien, Srta.?" apenada, mi hermana asintió.

En cuanto su mirada se clavó sobre la de Albert, un ligero sonrojo coloreó al instante sus mejillas mientras observaba impresionada a mi amigo.

"¿Señorita…?" insistió Albert consternado.

"¡Elina! ¿estás bien?" aun con mi mano entrelazada en la de Candy, nos acercamos a mi hermana para cerciorarnos que nada malo le ocurrió.

Parpadeando rápidamente y con una sonrisa nerviosa dibujándose en sus labios, Elina asintió mientras acomodaba innecesariamente su corto cabello.

"Mil disculpas caballero. Soy tan torpe" mi amigo adornó su rostro con la afable sonrisa que lo caracteriza al tiempo que la ayudaba a enderezarse "Estoy bien gracias a que esta persona evitó que cayera de bruces al suelo, Terry" dijo un tanto mortificada sin dejar de ver intermitentemente a mi amigo, el cual, también parecía incapaz de dejar de admirar la fisonomía del rostro de Elina así como los intensos ojos azul cobalto de mi hermana.

_¿Es mi imaginación acaso?_

"Me alegro haber sido de ayuda" Elina volvió a levantar su mirada hacia Albert.

Me pareció verla perderse en su mirada, tal cual me sucede a mí cuando veo a mi amada.

A mi lado, Candy sonreía bastante emocionada.

Percibí un brillo pícaro en sus ojos, claro indicativo de que mi esposa fungiría de casamentera para unir a esta improbable pareja.

_¡Mi esposa! Que bien se escucha._

Bastante excitada por las escenas que seguramente se están llevando a cabo dentro de su desarrollada imaginación, Candy me dio unos golpes con su codo en mi costado derecho acercándose discretamente a mi oído para que sólo yo pudiese escucharla.

"¡Míralos, Terry! Amor a primera vista. Se han olvidado incluso de nosotros" murmuró sin dejar de observarlos sumida en su profunda ensoñación.

Su alma romántica le está haciendo una mala jugada.

¿O no?

_¡Mi hermana y Albert se acaban de conocer!… Es demasiado pronto._

Aclaré mi garganta con bastante exageración esperando captar su atención.

Sonrojados, giraron su rostro hacia nosotros como si de pronto hubiesen recordado que no estaban solos.

Candy no dejó de dirigirle miradas cómplices a Albert, el cual completamente avergonzado, prefirió evitarla.

"Albert, permíteme presentarte a mi hermana…" Elina me interrumpió terminando por mí la frase que iba a formular.

"Ava Elina Grandchester. Encantada de conocerlo, caballero" balbuceó rápidamente sin dejar de clavar su mirada sobre los ojos de mi amigo.

"Que hermosos nombres. Como la portadora. Soy William Albert Andley, Srta. Grandchester, encantado de conocerla" Albert tomó la mano de mi hermana y la besó.

"Elina… llámeme solamente Elina, por favor, caballero" dijo.

"Entonces para usted soy sólo Albert, Elina" indicó mi amigo sin soltar la mano de mi hermana.

"Mi amor ¿no te parece que estamos de más aquí?" susurró Candy en mi oído mientras me jalaba hacia el centro del jardín invitándome a bailar nuestra primer pieza como marido y mujer.

"¿No crees que te estás apresurando al suponer que Elina y Albert puedan terminar juntos? yo creo que…" sin dejarme continuar con mi balbuceo, tomó posesión de mi boca silenciándome al instante.

"¿De verdad quieres que hablemos de ellos, esposo mío?" ilusionado por el modo en que se dirigió a mí, sonreí.

Coloqué mis brazos alrededor de su cintura sintiendo la piel de su espalda desnuda bajo las palmas de mis manos.

_Tan suave. Tan tersa. Tan mía._

"Dímelo de nuevo. Quiero oírte decirlo otra vez" susurré en su oído sin dejar de acariciar su espalda con las yemas de mis dedos.

"¡Mi esposo!" vociferó emocionada.

Con mi rostro a escasos milímetros del suyo, así su cuerpo con fuerza al mío levantándola al vilo mientras continuábamos danzando alrededor del jardín enfocados el uno en el otro.

Las miradas de nuestra familia y amigos, las sentía claramente sobre nosotros.

Todos los presentes, en diferentes momentos de nuestra vida, formaron parte de este sueño llamado amor que por fin ha visto la luz.

"Te amo" lágrimas resbalaron por mis mejillas mientras pronunciaba esas palabras que salieron desde la parte más profunda de mi alma.

Besé sus párpados, sus mejillas, la punta de su nariz, su boca, sin dejar de aspirar un sólo instante la suave fragancia que envuelve su piel.

"Eres mío, Terruce Graham Grandchester. Por fin" con sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, bailamos al son de la lenta balada hasta que mis padres pidieron bailar con nosotros por separado.

"El sueño de tu padre y mío de verte feliz al lado de la mujer que amas, por fin se ha hecho realidad" sonreí mientras bailaba con mi madre sin perder de vista a Candy, la cual, entre risitas y sonrojos, hablaba amenamente con mi padre.

_¿Qué le estará diciendo para que ría de ese modo tan alegre? Lo admito, soy posesivo. Deseo que su atención y sus risas sean solamente mías._

"No puedo creer que este día ha llegado. Un año atrás me sentía tan miserable y ahora mírame, ¡estoy casado con la mujer que siempre he amado! Soy tan feliz que me da temor que todo esto termine, mamá" envolví sus hombros con mis brazos, sintiendo a la vez como una de sus manos acariciaba con ternura mi cabello.

"No hay nada que temer, mi cielo. Tu felicidad es tan real como este momento. La vida te está recompensando por todo el sufrimiento que pasaste en el pasado" asentí esperanzado.

"Mami ¡es mi turno de bailar con Terry!" con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y con el ceño bastante fruncido, Alisa se dirigió a nosotros un poco molesta.

He tenido un poco olvidada a mi hermana desde que llegué de gira.

No está acostumbrada a compartir mi atención.

Mi madre le sonrió al tiempo que, risueña y con lágrimas en los ojos, besaba mis mejillas.

Casi enseguida mi padre tomó su mano para bailar con ella cerca de nosotros.

"¿Me concedería esta pieza, bella señorita?" dije.

Con una radiante sonrisa, Alisa hizo una reverencia ondeando su vestido a sus costados y asintió.

A lo lejos, vi que Candy y Archie entre risas y bromas, daban vueltas alrededor de la pista con la elegancia nata que ambos poseen.

"Eres feliz, Terry. Lo veo en tus ojos" un tanto sorprendido, bajé mi mirada hacia Alisa mientras bailábamos lentamente.

Abrumado por la intensidad de mis emociones, la tomé entre mis brazos y la pegué contra mi pecho.

No me importa que ahora tenga 8 años de edad. Para mí siempre será mi hermana pequeña. Mi niña hermosa que iluminó mi existencia cuando más oscura estaba.

_Si Alisa no hubiese nacido, probablemente yo ya no formaría parte de este mundo terrenal. Su presencia fue mi ancla cuando no tenía absolutamente nada porque vivir._

"De no ser por ti, este día jamás habría llegado. Luchaste por mi felicidad cuando yo ya no tenía las fuerzas para hacerlo" se me quebró la voz antes de terminar de hablar "Gracias"

"Te amo, Terry. Deseo verte feliz siempre" la sinceridad de su confesión inundó de calidez mi pecho.

Sin dejar de bailar con ella, pegué mi frente a la suya y acaricié la punta de su nariz con la mía.

"Yo también te amo. No tienes una idea de cuánto" susurré.

Sus deditos retiraron delicadamente las lágrimas que resbalaban lentamente por mis mejillas sin detenerse a hacer preguntas incómodas.

Con toda la ternura que era capaz de expresar, besó mi frente, y casi enseguida, rodeó mi cuello con sus bracitos permitiéndome disfrutar de este baile con ella en silencio.

"Perdóname por acaparar con mi boda tu cumpleaños" como si hubiese proferido la más terrible de las blasfemias, se separó ligeramente de mí, abriendo cada vez más sus hermosos ojos azules.

"¿¡Bromeas?! Es el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que pudiste haberme dado. Ahora el siguiente paso es que me digas cuando Candy y tú tendrán un bebé" esta vez me carcajeé de nervios ante su impetuosa petición.

"Cada que toco este tema con los adultos, se comportan muy extraño" adornó su rostro con un tierno mohín, lo cual, intensificó aún más mi carcajada.

"Mi cielo, ¿qué estás diciéndole a tu hermano?" preguntó con curiosidad mi madre al verme doblado de risa.

"Le pido que me diga cuando tendrán él y Candy un bebé" mis padres se sonrojaron tanto o más que yo al escuchar las palabras de Alisa.

"Te prometo que tú serás de las primeras personas en enterarse cuando Terry y yo estemos esperando bebé, Alisa" Candy se acercó a nosotros y le sonrió a mi hermana, a la cual en cuanto la coloqué nuevamente en el suelo, se fue corriendo feliz hacia los brazos de Elina para darle la noticia.

El resto de la velada no volví a separarme de Candy. Mi esposa.

Reí, bailé y la besé tanto a lo largo de la tarde-noche, que no recuerdo haber conocido el verdadero significado de la felicidad hasta este instante de mi vida.

Todo gracias a esta maravillosa persona que me ama a pesar de mis innumerables errores.

Lo más curioso es que todo lo que atravesamos en el pasado, sólo consiguió fortalecer el amor que nos profesamos.

_¡Que giro tan inesperado del destino!_

Cuando el último de los invitados se retiró de casa de mis padres, llegó el turno de Candy y mío de despedirnos.

"Muchas gracias por todo, Eleonor, Richard. Fue una velada inolvidable" Candy abrazó a mi madre mientras yo ponía a Alisa en brazos de mi padre.

Se quedó dormida hacía varios minutos.

Fue un día emocionante para ella también.

"Candy, Terruce, siempre confíen el uno en el otro. Jamás den por sentado el amor que se tienen. Aliméntenlo día a día conversando, riendo, compartiendo hasta el detalle más ínfimo de su día, pero sobre todo, continúen respetándose como ahora. Deseo gocen la dicha de tener un matrimonio tan próspero como el nuestro" dijo mi padre emocionado al tiempo que mi madre colocaba uno de sus brazos sobre su espalda.

"Mamá, papá. Gracias" mis padres me sonrieron complacidos.

Ninguno dijo nada más. No fue necesario.

Sus miradas clavadas sobre nosotros dos juntos, expresó más que mil palabras.

"Elina, fue un placer conocerte"

"El gusto es mío, Candy. Se muy feliz con mi hermano"

Dicho esto, mi esposa y yo nos dirigimos hacia el auto, donde Hans nos esperaba con una de las puertas traseras abiertas.

"Gracias por esta boda tan maravillosa, mi amor. Casarnos frente a todos los seres que amamos, incluso tomarte la molestia de traer a la Srta. Pony, la Hermana María y a los niños de la casa hogar, fue un hermoso detalle. Te amo tanto" rodeó mi cuello con sus manos y me besó castamente en los labios.

"Has llenado mi vida de tanta felicidad y dulzura que no encuentro las palabras correctas para expresarlo apropiadamente. Eres el amor de mi vida, Candy. No hay nada que no sea capaz de hacer por ti. Te amo" conteniendo las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, me sonrió.

Permanecimos en silencio durante varios minutos, hasta que ella, al ver que nos acercábamos rápidamente a nuestra casa, se enderezó abruptamente.

"Terry, necesito recoger mi ropa y a Tea" acerqué una de sus manos a mis labios y la besé "Obviamente no he empacado nada…" volví a sonreír "¿Por qué no te veo preocupado?"

A partir de ahora nada borrará esta estúpida expresión de mi rostro.

"Créeme, lo que tengo planeado hacer contigo en cuanto atravesemos el umbral de nuestra habitación, no incluye ropa" susurré cada palabra en su oído con deliberada lentitud al tiempo que un intenso sonrojo coloreaba sus blancas mejillas.

Mi mano, ilustrando gráficamente mis palabras, comenzó a recorrer suavemente el largo y ancho de su espalda desnuda que su atrevido vestido revelaba.

Bajo mi tacto, su cuerpo comenzó a estremecerse.

Su mirada ardiente pasó gradualmente de mi boca a mi cuerpo encendido por lo que la noche nos aguardaba.

_Ansío conocer a la perfección la anatomía del templo al que le rendiré pleitesía el resto de mi vida._

"Tengo la impresión que el plan que me tiene deparado mi esposo será de mi completo agrado" susurró con su boca a escasos milímetros de la mía.

Hice el ademán de besarla, pero con una seductora sonrisa dibujándose en su rostro, se alejó de mí sin dejar de humedecer sus labios con la punta de su lengua.

_Cuanta sensualidad esconde ese gesto. Candy es un ser lleno de matices._

"Todas tus pertenencias y Tea están en nuestra casa en estos momentos" dije sin dejar de observar su rostro. Su boca.

"Por lo visto pensó en todo, Sr. Grandchester" asentí.

Al llegar a nuestra casa, la gente de servicio esperaba por nosotros alineados en la entrada principal.

En cuanto Candy y yo salimos del auto, todos nos hicieron una cortesía mientras Wilfred en su papel de primer mayordomo, se dirigió a Candy con la refinada manera de hablar que lo caracteriza.

"Sra. Grandchester, mi nombre es Wilfred y me pongo a sus órdenes a partir de ahora. Quedo a la espera de sus indicaciones para asignarle a sus mucamas personales que le asistirán en todo momento" expresó formalmente.

"Mi esposo y yo les agradecemos el recibimiento. En cuanto a designar a mis mucamas personales no hará falta. Yo sola puedo hacer mis cosas, además, le aseguro que en más de una ocasión me uniré a ustedes para hacer las labores domésticas de la casa" Wilfred abrió sus ojos completamente anonadado, motivo que por supuesto me hizo reír mientras colocaba mi brazo alrededor de la cintura de Candy.

"Pero Sra. Grandchester, eso no es común… una Señora de su estirpe…" balbuceó Wilfred en vano.

Mi amada lo interrumpió con una de sus deslumbrantes sonrisas.

"No soy diferente a ninguno de ustedes, Wilfred. Aunque lleve el apellido Andley y ahora Grandchester, no cambia quien soy en realidad. Soy adoptada y me enorgullezco de mi origen. Conozco el trabajo duro. Se lo que es servir en una casa tan grande como esta. Además, no veo porque gente de cierta posición social se ve imposibilitada en colaborar con la limpieza de su propio hogar. Le voy a pedir que no me lleve la contraria y me complazca en este capricho mío" cuando Candy terminó de hablar, una diminuta sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de Wilfred.

Es extraño ver a alguien tan serio como él sonreír, pero quien puede culparlo, después de todo, es el efecto que Candy ejerce sobre todos los que la conocen.

"Será un placer trabajar a su lado, Sra. Grandchester" señaló con una ligera cortesía de su cabeza.

"¿Verdad que mi esposa es una mujer maravillosa, Wilfred?" musité emocionado mientras besaba la coronilla de la cabeza de Candy, la cual sin dejar de reír, negó con vehemencia mi afirmación.

El equipo que ahora trabaja conmigo es el mismo que me sirvió durante mi matrimonio con Susana, así que verme en este estado de euforia los sorprendía tanto que eran incapaces de ocultar su asombro.

"Sin duda lo es, Sr. Grandchester" respondió solemne.

"Espero mi gatita Tea no les haya dado muchos problemas, Wilfred" preguntó ligeramente preocupada.

"Despreocúpese Sra. Grandchester. Es una gatita muy entendida y educada. En estos momentos debe estar conociendo el jardín" Candy asintió más tranquila.

"Pueden retirarse a descansar. Muchas gracias" con una reverencia, todos desaparecieron por el pasillo "en cuanto a usted, Sra. Grandchester, permítame escoltarla como merece"

Sin darle oportunidad de decir nada, la tomé entre mis brazos y de esa manera subimos las escaleras entre risas y caricias.

En cuanto atravesamos el umbral de nuestra habitación, cerré la puerta tras de mí con un empujón de mi pierna, coloqué suavemente a mi esposa sobre el amplio colchón de la cama con dosel que ninguno de los dos se detuvo a admirar y acaricié con mi mirada los ángulos del rostro de mi amada así como las curvas de su cuerpo que se ocultan bajo ese hermoso vestido que muy pronto quedará olvidado en algún rincón de esta habitación.

"Eres tan bella…" me sonrió con su mirada al tiempo que las yemas de sus dedos acariciaban lentamente mi rostro, mi cuello.

"Ámame Terry" con esas dos palabras dichas, me dejé llevar por el flujo de emociones que sólo ella es capaz de despertar en mi interior.

Creé un camino de besos desde su mentón, bajando lentamente por su cuello hasta llegar al área del escote, mientras que mis manos curiosas, comenzaron a recorrer gradualmente los montes y valles que oculta su cuerpo, percibiendo con más intensidad, como la fragancia característica de mi Candy, penetra rápidamente por mi nariz, haciéndome perder rápidamente los estribos.

_¡Rosas!_

No quiero apresurarme.

Deseo saborear cada caricia, cada gesto que se dibuja en su cara, cada instante que sus manos acarician apasionadamente mi espalda, mis glúteos, mi vientre bajo, pero oírla musitar mi nombre entre gestos de placer y gemidos, me llevan a un éxtasis tan sublime como desconocido del que ansío embriagarme una y otra vez.

No sabía era capaz de experimentar este nivel de excitación y que mi corazón viviera para disfrutarlo.

He fantaseado tantas noches este momento, que ahora que se me presenta la maravillosa oportunidad de vivirlo, quiero darme el lujo de gozarlo al máximo.

En algún momento durante nuestra exploración, la ropa comenzó a estorbarnos.

Con movimientos ágiles y desesperados, nos deshicimos de las prendas que cubren nuestra desnudez, quedando en igualdad de circunstancias en tan sólo unos segundos.

Mis pupilas se dilataron en cuanto aprecié con plenitud la perfecta anatomía de la diosa que justo ahora se encuentra tan encendida como yo bajo mi abrazo.

"Te amo tanto, Candy" musité roncó por la pasión que nos envuelve.

Casi enseguida, tomé posesión de sus labios, deteniéndome a saborear el dulzor de sus pezones firmes y endurecidos al tiempo que gemidos ininteligibles escapaban involuntariamente a través de su boca.

Esta hermosa mujer que tengo el privilegio de tener a mi lado como mi esposa, amiga, amante y compañera, se estremece tanto ante cada primer caricia que dejo caer sobre su cuerpo, que creo llegaré al clímax sin haberla penetrado siquiera.

Ella y yo nos acoplamos con tal finura, que pareciera ambos fuimos diseñados para completar el cuerpo del otro.

En un acto inesperado, Candy rodó sobre si misma hasta quedar encima de mi inmovilizándome por completo.

Después de la impresión del primer momento, fui presa nuevamente de la pasión cuando sentí sus manos hirvientes iniciando su recorrido sobre mi cuerpo, al tiempo que su boca tomaba posesión de mi cuello, mis pectorales, mi torso, mi entrepierna…

_¡Dios! Si sigue así yo…_

Totalmente excitado, aferré mis manos sobre los largos rizos de Candy acelerando el ritmo de su caricia.

Arcadas involuntarias azotaron mi cuerpo una y otra vez. Una y otra vez.

"Candy… Candy…" gemidos generándose desde lo más profundo de mi garganta me impidieron hablar coherentemente.

Lo más curioso de todo es que no hizo falta comunicarme con palabras.

Ella parece adivinar como hacerme perder por completo la cabeza.

Tanto Candy como yo continuamos con este juego sensual durante algunas horas, llegando juntos al clímax varias veces sin siquiera haberla penetrado.

Cuando creí haber alcanzado los niveles máximos que esconde el intercambio físico del amor, mi esposa me hizo ver lo equivocado que estaba cuando finalmente nos convertimos en un sólo ser.

Con un ritmo lento al principio, me permití disfrutar de la calidez de su piel, de las dimensiones de su cuerpo, de la visión de su sudor mezclándose gota a gota con el mío, de su mirada suplicando _mientras mueve impetuosamente su pelvis contra mi entrepierna_ más caricias.

Sorprendiéndome una vez más en la noche, Candy apresuró nuestra unión con rudeza colocándose encima de mí, momento que disfruté tanto como ella mientras la veía echar su cabeza hacia atrás completamente excitada y fuera de sí.

Aferró sus manos sobre mis muslos flexionados y comenzó a moverse con más premura sobre mi cadera. Me pareció oírla gemir ininteligiblemente mi nombre entre cada sacudida de la que eran presos nuestros cuerpos.

Mientras sus movimientos se tornan cada vez más apremiantes, mi esposa me lleva a conocer una nueva sensación de locura que nunca antes había experimentado.

Perderme dentro de ella en este torrente de emociones sin fin y verla moverse sobre mí con tanta libertad, es tan abrumador que tuve ganas de llorar.

_¡Que glorioso es compartir el mismo lenguaje que la persona amada en estos momentos de intimidad!_ me dije despegando mi espalda de la cama.

Mis brazos convulsos envolvieron su cuerpo hirviente al sentir que ambos estamos cerca de llegar al clímax nuevamente.

La piel de Candy comenzó a tornarse de un hermoso color rosado mientras nos movíamos cada vez más ímpetu de arriba a abajo.

Antes de explotar dentro de ella, tomé posesión de su boca mientras que juntos, llegamos a la cima del placer clamando entre alaridos y jadeos el nombre del otro.

Agitada y exhausta como yo, Candy se derrumbó sobre mi cuerpo, mientras que sus largos rizos rubio rojizo caían como una ingobernable cascada sobre parte de mi rostro y la almohada bajo mi cabeza.

Ninguno dijo nada. No hizo falta.

En algún momento durante la noche, nuestros cuerpos se acomodarían de modo que ambos estuviésemos en una posición más cómoda, pero mientras me perdía dentro de la inconsciencia del sueño, coloqué posesivamente una de mis manos sobre sus glúteos y dormí la mejor noche de mi vida.

Sin abrir los ojos, palpé a mi alrededor en busca del cuerpo de mi esposa, pero cuando sentí su lado de la cama frío, abrí los ojos.

Con mi mirada busqué a Candy alrededor de la habitación, pero nada.

No hay señales de ella por ningún lado.

Iba a ponerme en pie cuando vi la puerta de mi habitación abrirse de golpe.

Prontamente tomé la sábana para cubrir mi desnudez, pero cuando vi a mi esposa entrar con su camisón blanco cargando entre sus manos una enorme bandeja, me relajé al instante.

"Buenos días, mi amor" dijo sonriente mientras cerraba la puerta con un gracioso golpe de cadera.

Sin importarme yacer desnudo frente a ella _lo cual después de lo vivido anoche sería absurdo_ me puse de pie y la ayudé a cargar nuestro desayuno mientras depositaba un casto beso sobre sus labios.

"Buenos días ¿dormiste bien? Me preocupé cuando no te vi al despertar" coloqué la bandeja sobre el pequeño desayunador que está en nuestra habitación.

Me gusta la idea de degustar la comida en la intimidad de nuestro espacio personal.

"Mi plan era sorprenderte con el desayuno cuando despertaras. Creo que fracasé" adornó su rostro con un gracioso mohín.

Conmovido, rodeé sus hombros al tiempo que pegaba mi frente contra la suya.

"Soy tan afortunado de tenerte a mi lado, Candy. Si esto es un sueño, no quiero despertar jamás" al oírme hablar, me sonrió mientras rodeaba mi espalda desnuda con sus brazos.

"Yo tampoco quiero despertar, y menos si tendré esta visión de ti todos los días" admiró mi cuerpo desnudo con tanto descaro que empecé a carcajearme con fuerza.

"¿Tanto le gusta el panorama, Sra. Grandchester?" pregunté mientras levantaba una de mis cejas en su dirección.

"Bastante" respondió con tanta picardía que me sonrojó.

"Jamás dejas de sorprenderme, Candy" musité divertido al tiempo que me ponía mi bata para disgusto de mi golosa esposa.

"Me gustaba más como te veías antes" repuso con un puchero.

"Es usted muy golosa" se colgó de mi cuello con sus brazos sin dejar de sonreír.

"Tu despiertas mi apetito" dijo "pero ahora de lo que tengo hambre es de comida. Desayunemos o se enfriará"

Con mi mano entrelazada con la de Candy, vi los suculentos manjares que yacían frente a nosotros; jugo de naranja, pan tostado con mantequilla, fruta de temporada y huevos Benedictinos.

"Se ve delicioso" después de cerrar la silla de Candy, me senté frente a ella con un apetito feroz. Resultado de la intensa actividad que tuvimos la noche anterior.

"Espero te guste. Yo misma lo preparé" comentó orgullosa de sí misma.

"Estará delicioso, entonces" mis ojos se clavaron sobre su cabello y caí en la cuenta que esta es la primera vez que lo veo suelto.

Sus holgados rizos caen en un hermoso desorden sobre sus pechos abultados y perfectos, cubriéndolos por completo. Incluso, estos rozan su vientre sin problemas.

"Tienes el cabello muy largo" con curiosidad, tomó uno de sus mechones y asintió.

"Pensaba cortármelo un poco" dijo al tiempo que sorbía un poco de jugo.

"No lo hagas. Me gusta mucho como te ves con el cabello largo" se estiró sobre la mesa con el único fin de depositar un beso sobre mis labios.

"Así lo dejaré entonces si eso complace a mi marido"

El resto del desayuno _dicho sea de paso le quedó exquisito_ platicamos y reímos, hasta que decidimos tomar un baño juntos por primera vez. Pretexto perfecto para entregarnos nuevamente a los placeres del amor.

La deseo tanto, que mis ansias de hacerla mía son cada vez más urgentes conforme nuestros encuentros íntimos incrementan.

Candy es dulzura, seducción, amor, pasión, fuego.

Ella es un ser tan brillante que, no puede existir complemento más perfecto para alguien tan oscuro como yo.

"Mi amor, hay algo que debo decirte" la mesura que percibí en su voz mientras permanecíamos recostados en nuestra cama, me inquietó.

Sin levantar su cabeza de mi pecho, comenzó a dibujar círculos sobre mi torso desnudo mientras sentía claramente como su respiración se tornaba agitada.

"¿Qué sucede, amor?" la insté a continuar, pero nada.

Guardó silencio los 5 segundos más largos de mi vida.

Nunca he brillado por mi paciencia, pero si ella es paciente con mis prolongados silencios, ¿por qué no intentar corresponderle de la misma manera?

Resuelto a darle su tiempo para hablar, esperé mientras una de mis manos continuaba acariciando la tersa piel que recubre sus hombros.

Respiró profundamente, levantó su rostro hacia mí y al tiempo que clavaba sus ojos sobre los míos, habló.

"Albert rompió todo lazo laboral y de amistad que algún día lo unió a Loyd y su familia" mi corazón perdió unos latidos cuando escuché la confesión que Candy acababa de hacerme.

_¿Acaso esa decisión tiene que ver con la visita que él me hizo en casa de mis padres meses atrás?_

_¿Albert se enteró? O ¿es que pasó algo más?_

Como si hubiese leído las preguntas silenciosas que se formaron en mi mente, Candy comenzó a relatarme con deliberada lentitud la verdadera razón del porque ella y mi familia se ausentaron del palco durante el estreno de La Tempestad 3 meses atrás.

"¡Maldito sea! se atrevió a… pero ¡por qué demonios me hicieron creer una mentira!" espeté furioso mientras me sentaba al borde de la cama con mi cabeza entre mis manos.

"No quería que te fueras de gira con esa preocupación en mente. Me aterra pensar que pudiste haberte enfrentado a Loyd por mi culpa. Si él te hubiese dañado yo… no podría soportarlo, Terry" rodeó mis hombros con sus brazos mientras recargaba su frente sobre mi espalda.

"¿¡De verdad crees que mi carrera es más importante que tú, Candy!?" giré sobre mí mismo hasta caer encima de ella en nuestra cama.

Levanté mi rostro hacia Candy y, furioso, tomé sus mejillas entre mis manos.

Sus ojos completamente azorados por mis palabras, no dejaban de verme, de analizarme al tiempo que lágrimas comenzaban a escurrir por su rostro.

"¡Nada ni nadie es más importante para mí que tú! Sin dudarlo habría cancelado mi gira con la compañía para quedarme en Nueva York y protegerte de Loyd. Robert habría usado al actor suplente sin problemas" musité cada vez más irritado.

"Creí estar haciendo lo correcto… yo no…" suspiré pesadamente mientras recargaba mi frente sobre su pecho desnudo.

_¡MALDITA SEA! ¿Quién soy yo para reclamarle su proceder cuando actué de la misma manera meses atrás?_

Avergonzado de mí mismo, me incorporé de la cama sin atreverme a encararla, me puse mi bata y me encaminé hacia uno de los ventanales que decoran nuestra habitación.

Admiré con fingida fijación las estrellas que recubren el cielo nocturno de Nueva York.

"¿Terry?... ¿estás muy enfadado conmigo?" sus brazos rodeando mi torso fueron un doloroso deja vu de una escena similar en las escaleras de un hospital varios años atrás.

La única diferencia es que en ese momento era yo quien se aferraba a ella con desesperación por la espalda.

Tomé una de sus manos y besé uno a uno sus falanges mientras volvía mi atención hacia ella.

"No. Más bien estoy avergonzado conmigo mismo por perder los estribos de esta manera. No soy nadie para reprochar tu proceder. Después de todo, yo hice exactamente lo mismo que tú" sorprendida por mis palabras, Candy me observó confundida.

Bajó la mirada unos momentos a la alfombra. Segundos después, entrelazó una de sus manos con la mía y me guio a la cama. Nos sentamos uno al lado del otro y me observó en silencio esperando a que iniciara mi relato.

Esta vez no era una petición como en ocasiones anteriores.

Claramente identifiqué el mandato en su mirada severa, así que sin más rodeos, le narré a detalle acerca de la visita que Loyd me hizo un día antes de que ella llegara a Nueva York.

"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?" preguntó sin soltar mi mano.

"Por la misma razón que tú. Tuve miedo, pero al mismo tiempo, encontré verdad en sus palabras" mascullé cada vez con menos decibeles en mi voz.

Con brusquedad, Candy retiró su mano de la mía, tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me obligó a verla a la cara.

"Ni se te ocurra volver a considerar siquiera que Loyd tiene razón. ¿No te das cuenta que estamos cayendo en su juego al darle cabida a sus palabras? Tú no eres mi perdición como él se empeñó en hacerte creer. Eres mi amor, mi vida, MI TODO. Te amo, y eso es algo que una persona perdida como él es incapaz de entender" ahora fue mi turno de tomar su rostro entre mis manos.

Pegué mi frente a la suya y asentí.

"Tienes razón. Perdóname por haberte ocultado algo tan importante" dije.

"Perdóname también a mí por no haber considerado como te sentirías al ocultarte lo sucedido con Loyd. Él me ha dicho cosas tan horribles para evitar nuestra unión. Te aseguro que el afecto que algún día le tuve, él mismo lo mató" besé sus labios.

Candy entrelazó sus dedos en mi cabello acariciando con sus pulgares mi cuello en el proceso.

"A partir de este momento no habrá secretos entre nosotros. Es una promesa" coloqué mi mano sobre su pecho, emulando ella poco después mi gesto.

"Te lo prometo, mi amor. Te amo" caí suavemente en la cama con ella encima de mí, al tiempo que sellábamos nuestra promesa entregándonos una vez más a los placeres del amor.

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Notas de la autora.**

**La escena de amor entre Terry y Candy quería que fuese suave pero al mismo tiempo que reflejara emociones como el deseo, la ternura, el gozo... por supuesto que no puedo ser muy explicita, porque de hacerlo tendría que cambiar la clasificacion de mi histotria y es algo que no quiero hacer.**

**Describir esa escena sin parecer "vulgar" o innecesariamente descriptiva fue dificil, sin embargo espero que como yo se imaginen esa escena.**

**Les dejo muchos besos a todos los que leen mi historia y por supuesto a aquellos que me dejan sus hermosos reviews.**

**Nos leemos pronto!**


	21. Capítulo 19 Carpe diem

**Tanto tiempo sin leernos. Montones de trabajo (literalmente) y ahora el COVID 19 que tiene al mundo en completo miedo y caos es la cereza del pastel para que me haya retrasado tanto tiempo con este capítulo. Necesito olvidarme de mi realidad para sumergirme por un momento en el mundo de la fantasía que las historias me regalan.**

_**Recapitulando el capítulo pasado; Terry y Candy se casaron por fin! Terry preparó una boda sorpresa con la familia de ambos, incluidos los miembros del hogar.**_

**Espero les guste el cap y por favor cuídense mucho.**

* * *

**Capítulo 19. Carpe diem**

Durante la semana que tuve de descanso, Candy y yo salimos lo estrictamente necesario de nuestra habitación.

Ella pidió un permiso especial para ausentarse de su trabajo.

Queríamos olvidarnos del mundo.

Y así lo hicimos.

Disfrutamos al máximo nuestros primeros días como marido y mujer, después de todo, nos habíamos ganado con creces este privilegio.

Cualquier motivo era pretexto perfecto para acariciarnos, besarnos, tocarnos, o simplemente deleitarnos con la visión de nuestros cuerpos desnudos, mientras los rayos solares o lunares _dependiendo la hora del día en la que nos encontremos_ rebotan sobre nuestra piel.

Sin culpa ni mucho menos remordimiento, consumamos una y otra vez este deseo ardiente que gobierna no sólo nuestros cuerpos, sino el alma y nuestro propio corazón.

Hacer el amor con mi esposa es un acto tan sublime, que tengo la certeza que no existe nadie en este mundo que adore tanto a una persona como yo a ella.

Después de nuestro pequeño altercado por culpa de los secretos que ocultamos mutuamente, no volvimos a tocar el tema de Loyd. Él es una sombra de nuestro pasado. No permitiremos que mancille nuestro ahora, ni mucho menos que afecte la felicidad que tanto trabajo nos ha costado cosechar.

Tan feliz soy a su lado, que no percibí el rápido paso del tiempo, hasta que llegó el día en que ambos nos vimos forzados a encarar nuevamente la realidad de nuestra vida cotidiana fuera de nuestra burbuja.

_Una semana jamás había transcurrido tan rápido. ¡Tiene que ser una cruel broma! _

Amo mi profesión, pero ahora debo afrontar el hecho de que a partir de este día, mi tiempo al lado de mi esposa se verá reducido drásticamente.

_Que ironía de la vida. _

Ahora que soy el actor que algún día soñé llegaría a ser, mi propia pasión se convierte en el principal motivo que me mantendrá alejado de mi hogar. De Candy.

"Por primera vez estoy considerando la idea de dejar la actuación para dedicarme de lleno a mi pasatiempo…" pensé en voz alta mientras terminaba de acomodar mi corbata frente al espejo.

Detrás de mí, distinguí la mirada desconcertada de mi esposa a través del espejo, la cual, sentada frente a su tocador, terminaba de arreglar su peinado en forma de moño mientras repasaba con sus manos su cabello.

"¿Por qué sopesar la idea de abandonar tu sueño ahora? Creía que disfrutabas lo que hacías" sin dejar su labor, continuó observándome bastante intranquila.

_Creo que ha llegado el momento de confesarle mi pequeño secreto_, pensé.

"Mi profesión me exige que esté mucho tiempo lejos de casa. Viajo constantemente alrededor de Estados Unidos. En años recientes, mis giras se han extendido hasta Europa. Puedo pasar meses fuera de Nueva York, y la verdad…" me encaminé hacia ella y sin apartar mi mirada de la suya, me incliné hacia Candy y besé su cuello mientras veía mi propio reflejo a través del espejo de su tocador "No quiero pasar tantos meses sin ti, no lo soportaría, además, quiero formar una familia contigo. Lo que menos deseo es convertirme en un padre y esposo ausente" hizo su cabeza a un lado para permitirme continuar con mi recorrido.

_Su piel tiene la misma textura aterciopelada de un durazno_, pensé sintiendo su suavidad bajo mis labios.

Acto seguido se puso en pie, rodeó mi espalda y me besó.

"Después de toda la actividad que hemos tenido, estoy segura que en menos tiempo del que tú crees añadiremos un nuevo miembro al árbol genealógico de nuestras familias" ilusionado con la idea de que Candy pudiese quedar encinta pronto, le di vueltas en el aire sin dejar de reír.

"¡Me convertirías en el hombre más feliz cuando eso suceda! Mi sueño más preciado siempre ha sido formar una familia contigo" el rostro de Candy se iluminó con amor y felicidad mientras me oía hablar con entusiasmo de mi anhelo más preciado.

En cuanto la coloqué en el suelo, posó sus manos sobre mis mejillas y me dedicó la más dulce de las sonrisas.

"Terry, se lo mucho que significa tu carrera para ti. No quiero que sacrifiques tu sueño por nosotros. No sería justo." pegué mi frente con la suya sin dejar de sonreír.

_¿Acaso no sabe que estoy loco de amor por ella? ¿Es consciente que no existe nada que no sea capaz de hacer con tal de verla feliz y sonriente siempre?,_ me dije sin dejar de entrelazar mis dedos en su cabello delicadamente recogido.

"Si mi profesión en algún momento se convierte en un obstáculo en nuestra relación, renunciaré a ella sin dudar. Sé sin quien soy incapaz de continuar viviendo" musité.

Sin previo aviso, me atrajo bruscamente hacia ella y tomó posesión de mis labios.

Por supuesto, yo respondí su gesto con el mismo arrebato que ella.

_Que sensación tan maravillosa es ser amado de esta manera tan intensa e incondicional._

"Me parece que si queremos añadir pronto un nuevo miembro a nuestras familias, necesitamos continuar practicando hasta conseguirlo" mi esposa se sonrojó ante mi indecorosa propuesta, sin embargo, no percibí ni un ápice de vergüenza, al contrario, su mirada desprendió tanta pasión y deseo al oírme hablar, que tuve que refrenar las ansias de hacerle el amor de nueva cuenta.

"¿Sólo hasta conseguirlo?" dijo desilusionada.

Separó ligeramente su rostro del mío y un hermoso puchero se dibujó en sus facciones.

Un beso sobre sus labios fue mi única respuesta.

Soy incapaz de vivir sin su amor. Sin sus caricias.

Sería como pedirme vivir sin mi corazón.

Minutos después, Candy se apartó de mí, y empezó a ponerse sus zapatos.

Terminar de ponerme el saco resultó una tarea inútil, así que preferí admirar la visión de mi esposa vestida con el blanco prístino de su uniforme de enfermera, al tiempo que admira su cuerpo curvilíneo desde todos los ángulos posibles.

_¡No sé qué tanto se arregla! A diferencia de otras mujeres, Candy no necesita nada extra para resaltar su belleza_, pensé sin dejar de admirar el espectáculo que ella me ofrecía.

"Aun no me has dicho cuál es el pasatiempo al que te referías" su voz trajo mi mente de nueva cuenta a la realidad.

"Es un secreto que he planeado confesarte, pero no se había presentado la oportunidad hasta ahora" tomé su mano entre la mía y la acerqué a mis labios sin dejar de observar sus mejillas sonrosadas, percatándome que sus ojos no se han despegado ni un momento de mi boca.

Pasó saliva pesadamente, llenó de aire sus pulmones y desvió su mirada hacia otro lado en un intento por recuperar su compostura.

_Me gusta ver que no soy el único de los dos que muere de deseo cada que la veo._

Es agradable percatarme que yo ejerzo ese mismo influjo sobre ella.

"Me estás preocupando, ¿eres miembro de alguna mafia acaso?" sorprendido por sus palabras, abrí mi boca sin emitir ni un sólo sonido.

Al cabo de unos segundos, empecé a doblarme de la risa mientras me dejaba caer sobre la cama al tiempo que rodeaba mi torso adolorido con mis brazos.

"¡Por supuesto que no! ¡eres tan ocurrente, Candy!" limpié con el reverso de mi muñeca las lágrimas que salían de mis ojos. De reojo, vi que mi esposa estaba entre divertida y sonrojada por mi súbito ataque de risa que su espontáneo comentario me provocó "Lo que te voy a confesar no es nada malo, te lo aseguro" levanté mi mirada hacia ella decidido a revelar mi secreto sin más rodeos "desde hace unos años escribo libros bajo un nombre falso. Yo soy John Arden" silencio. Congoja.

_Esta no es la reacción que esperaba realmente. _

Mi repentino buen humor desapareció al ver como el color de sus mejillas se desvanecía en un instante.

Candy abrió y cerró su boca una y otra vez sin decir una sola palabra que aliviara mi creciente ansiedad que su mutismo me provocaba.

Comenzó a caminar en círculos, clavó su mirada sobre mí, y al tiempo que negaba con su cabeza, inició nuevamente su recorrido.

Incapaz de soportar su silencio un segundo más, la tomé del brazo y la acerqué bruscamente hacia mí.

"Di algo o me volverás loco" rodeé su cintura, recargué mi cabeza sobre su vientre e inconscientemente sonreí.

Me ilusiona tanto la idea que justo ahora ella pueda estar esperando un hijo nuestro, que me es inevitable dejar volar mi imaginación y soñar.

"Perdóname Terry, es sólo que… siempre me vi a mí misma como la protagonista de tus historias. Nunca estuve equivocada después de todo" no hizo el intento en ocultar la tristeza que hasta cierto punto mi revelación le causó.

La tumbé en la cama, acerqué mi rostro al suyo y como si no pudiese resistirse, colocó sus manos sobre mis mejillas mientras empezaba a acariciar la piel de mi cara.

Me sonreía con dulzura, pero algo más mancillaba su bella expresión; melancolía.

"Me prometí no volver a refugiarme en el alcohol o el cigarro sin importar el problema que tuviera, así que escribir se convirtió en la vía de escape de mi funesta realidad sin ti. Gracias a mis libros no enloquecí de dolor los 9 años que estuvimos separados. Esa es la patética verdad que esconde cada uno de mis escritos" susurré incapaz de verla a la cara.

Escondí mi rostro en el hueco que hay entre su cuello y su hombro, y llené mis sentidos del suave aroma que justo ahora despide su piel.

"No es patético…" me atreví a encararla al oírla hablar, pero la tristeza que vi dibujarse en su rostro me partió el alma.

De sus bellos ojos verdes, gruesas lágrimas escurrían una tras otra a lo largo de sus mejillas.

"No llores mi amor, te lo pido" supliqué desesperado. Intenté apartar con mis besos el desconsuelo que mi confesión le provocó "no te conté mi secreto para entristecerte. Perdóname, por favor" mascullé afligido.

"No puedo hacer nada por cambiar el pasado, pero si puedo hacer mucho por nuestro presente. Finalmente estamos juntos. Te amo, Terry"

Con un dejo de desesperación y erotismo, besó mis labios con frenesí.

_Candy recogió los pedazos inservibles de mi alma. Me ayudó en el proceso a transformarme en este ser que ha renacido para amarla solamente a ella. Así será hasta que mi corazón pronuncie su nombre en su último latido._

Habríamos continuado con este intercambio de besos y caricias, de no ser porque Wilfred nos recordó desde el pasillo, que el desayuno estaba servido.

Con la sonrisa que tanto amo adornando su rostro, volvió a besarme en los labios y con ese semblante tranquilo bajamos al comedor.

No dejamos de mirarnos, de acariciar nuestras manos, o bien, de besarnos una y otra vez en cada oportunidad que se nos presentaba.

La amo tanto que no deseo dejar de sentir su piel sobre la mía.

"Amor, a partir de hoy llegaré tarde a casa. Durante un mes tendremos funciones todo el día. La buena noticia es que con esto, cerramos la temporada de la obra de La Tempestad" dije apreciando las calles concurridas de Nueva York a través de la ventana del auto que yace tras de mi esposa.

A lo lejos, percibí que nos acercábamos rápidamente al Hospital donde Candy labora.

Para tranquilidad mía, no vislumbré ningún reportero cerca de la entrada principal, aunque eso no significa nada realmente. Esto es tan sólo la calma que precede la tormenta.

_Cuando los medios se enteren que nos casamos en secreto, comenzará el caos. _

"No te preocupes, Terry. Quizás te visite de sorpresa uno de estos días"

Besé su mano y sonreí ante la mención de esa maravillosa idea.

En cuanto Candy se despidió de mí, salió del auto y me mandó un beso con su mano al tiempo que entraba al hospital.

Inmediatamente le indiqué a dos de mis 3 custodios que permanecieran con Candy.

Ellos estarán a su lado en todo momento.

El bienestar de mi esposa es mi prioridad número uno, por tal motivo, cada uno de ellos tienen indicaciones de no permitir que Loyd o algún desconocido se acerque bajo ningún precepto a Candy.

Confío ciegamente en ella. En él no.

"¿Al teatro, Sr. Grandchester?" asentí.

Mientras el auto se alejaba con rapidez del lugar, mantuve mi mirada fija sobre el hospital hasta que se convirtió en un punto en la distancia.

Separarme de Candy resultó más difícil de lo que anticipé.

Mi necesidad de ella es tan grande, que tuve que hacer acoplo de mis fuerzas para concentrarme en mi trabajo.

"Todo el día has estado distraído, Terry. Olvidaste algunas líneas, improvisaste escenas estudiadas, te movías torpemente en el escenario… ¿Sucede algo?" más serio de lo habitual, Robert entró a mi camerino mientras cerraba bruscamente la puerta tras de sí.

No se ve tan molesto, pero no lo culparía si me reprende.

Mi desempeño en las funciones que tuvimos el día de hoy, fue demasiado pobre y descuidada.

"…no tengo excusa. Seré más cuidadoso mañana. Te lo aseguro" con el ceño fruncido, asintió mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones sin despegar su mirada inquisitiva de mí.

Clavó sus codos sobre sus rodillas, y sin dejar de analizarme, apoyó su mentón sobre sus manos.

"Te casaste…" sorprendido por sus palabras, giré mi rostro encendido hacia él.

_¿Cómo lo supo?_ me pregunté al tiempo que me caía sobre la silla que estaba detrás de mí.

Al ver mi reacción _la cual fue la respuesta a sus palabras_ empezó a reír con fuerza.

"Sólo una persona es capaz de ponerte en ese estado de distracción y es Candy, además tu mirada emana tanta luz, que fue fácil atar cabos, mi amigo. Te conozco de hace años. He aprendido a leerte" dijo.

Después de la impresión del primer momento, sonreí.

"Fue una boda sorpresa. Ni ella lo sabía. Me pareció absurdo esperar para acallar las habladurías de la gente. Candy me da la fuerza para enfrentarme a lo que sea" un suspiro escapó de su boca y asintió sin dejar de sonreír feliz. Satisfecho.

"Me alegro por los dos. Merecen toda la felicidad que un ser humano es capaz de disfrutar" de pronto su mirada se oscureció al tiempo que clavaba sus ojos sobre la duela bajo sus pies "¿Margot? ¿no has sabido nada de ella?" me recargué contra el respaldo del sillón y negué con la cabeza.

"Desde que Susana se suicidó, desapareció de mi vida. No he sabido de ella desde entonces. La policía la ha buscado sin éxito" dije sin despegar mi mirada del techo abovedado de mi camerino.

"Ten cuidado, Terry. Margot no es una mujer que se caracterice por olvidar una ofensa. No quiero ser ave de mal agüero, pero de un modo u otro buscará vengar la muerte de su hija. Estoy seguro" asentí.

Tan feliz estoy dentro de mi burbuja, que me olvidé por completo de Susana y su madre.

_¡Hasta cuando cerraré ese capítulo de mi vida!_

"Disculpe la interrupción Sr. Grandchester. Lo busca el Sr. Andley" dijo un tramoyista desde el pasillo sin atreverse a abrir la puerta.

_¿Albert sigue en Nueva York?_

"Hazlo pasar, Nicholas" Robert dio la orden, abrió la puerta y el tramoyista desapareció "te dejo, Terry. Espero que mañana tu actuación sea tan sublime como siempre. Has acostumbrado al público a la excelencia. Dales lo que ellos esperan de ti" dicho eso desapareció por uno de los pasillos.

Pasé mis manos por mi cabello, recargué mi cabeza sobre el respaldo del sillón y pensé en lo último que Robert me dijo mientras recordaba las sensaciones que embargaron mi pecho mientras estaba sobre el escenario.

Amo a Candy con todo mi ser. Ella está en mis pensamientos desde que amanece hasta que anochece, pero, mi pasión por mi profesión es tan real como el amor que le profesaré a mi esposa hasta el último de mis días.

No me veo haciendo otra cosa, aunque sé que puedo llegar a ser un gran escritor.

Para mí, eso siempre será un pasatiempo.

No me llena.

No me apasiona.

Estar sobre un escenario o frente a una cámara personificando varias vidas, es una sensación que no cambiaría por nada, sin embargo, le prometí a Candy que renunciaría a todo esto si en algún momento mi pasión se convierte en un obstáculo.

Pase lo que pase me mantendré firme, aunque una parte de mí fenezca en el proceso.

"Parece que no fue un buen día, Terry" la voz de Albert me sacó de mis profundas cavilaciones.

Me puse de pie y estreché la mano de mi amigo mientras cerraba la puerta de mi camerino.

Por la expresión consternada de su rostro, supe que algo había pasado.

"Digamos que mi desempeño sobre el escenario dejó mucho que desear. Declaro a Candy y el amor que le profeso como los únicos responsables" reímos de buena gana mientras nos sentábamos en los sillones que fungen como recibidor.

"El amor es un misterio. Llega sin previo aviso y golpea tan fuerte nuestras vidas, que cimbra los cimientos que antes parecían indestructibles" no sé si sus palabras me las dice a mí, o es un monólogo que recita para sí mismo.

Él que siempre sabe que decir y como proceder ante cada situación que la vida le presenta, ahora lo veo perdido. Por primera vez parece que no sabe qué hacer.

"No sabía que seguías en Nueva York. Creí que partirías a Illinois al día siguiente de mi boda con la Srta. Pony y todos los miembros de la casa hogar para después dirigirte a Chicago" un intento de sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, pero esta jamás iluminó su mirada.

Lentamente se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia una de las ventanas que tenía como vista el cielo nocturno que decora en estos momentos Nueva York.

"No pude irme… " preocupado por el semblante de mi amigo, me acerqué a él al tiempo que colocaba una mano sobre su hombro.

"¿Qué pasa, Albert?" en cuanto giró su rostro se alejó de mi y se sentó nuevamente en uno de los sillones escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos.

Sea lo que sea que le sucediera a mi amigo, lo estaba consumiendo lentamente por dentro.

El siempre ha estado para mi apoyándome incondicionalmente. Ahora es mi turno.

"¿Pasó algo con Loyd?" contrariado, Albert levantó su rostro al tiempo que recargaba su espalda contra el respaldo del sillón "Candy me contó que rompiste los lazos laborales que te unían a él"

"Lo que hizo Loyd no lo iba a pasar por alto. Al consejo le preocupó las consecuencias económicas que mi decisión acarrearía, pero no es algo que puse a consideración de nadie. Los bancos sobrevivirán sin él. No te preocupes. Lo que me tiene preocupado es algo más a nivel personal"

Tomé asiento frente a él y en silencio le pedí que continuara hablando.

"Muchos años estuve enamorado de una mujer cuyo amor jamás me sería correspondido. Lo supe desde que me di cuenta que la amaba, así que en silencio acepté mi destino y me hice a un lado"

No sabía que Albert sufrió de un amor no correspondido.

Mientras lo escucho hablar me doy cuenta de algo; he sido egoísta todo este tiempo. Hablando sólo de mí y de mis sufrimientos cuando él mismo ha atravesado momentos difíciles en su vida.

_¿Qué clase de amigo soy si jamás me he preocupado por escuchar lo que aflige el alma de Albert?_

"He sido muy mal amigo todo este tiempo, Albert. Perdóname. He estado tan ciego que creí que yo era el único que sufría" con la candidez que lo caracteriza, Albert negó con la cabeza y me dedicó una diminuta sonrisa.

"Siempre he sido muy hermético con mis problemas, Terry. Me cuesta mucho trabajo platicar de ellos con los demás. Además, no quería perder tu amistad si te contaba ese pasaje de mi vida" fruncí el ceño bastante confundido.

"Eso jamás sucederá ¿Por qué habrías de perderla, Albert?" la expresión que se dibujó en su rostro fue de absoluto escepticismo, sin embargo, asintió al tiempo que se tomaba unos minutos para continuar con su relato.

Meditabundo, Albert clavó sus codos sobre sus rodillas, y con la mirada perdida en algún lugar del pasado comenzó a hablar.

"Muchos años estuve enamorado de Candy" dijo llanamente y sin rodeos.

_¿¡Qué dijo?! Tiene que ser una broma_, pensé, pero no hice audibles mis pensamientos.

Preferí respirar profundamente y dejarlo hablar. Lo necesita.

"Ella jamás se dio cuenta de los sentimientos que le profesé. Todo dio inicio cuando perdí la memoria. Incluso cuando recuperé mis recuerdos esperé dejar de sentir este amor por ella, te lo juro, pero fue inútil. Mis sentimientos no cambiaron, sin embargo, yo sabía que jamás sería correspondido. Si por algún error le confesaba mi sentir, no sólo la pondría en un aprieto emocional, sino que además, corría el riesgo de perder su cariño y amistad. Así que preferí amarla en silencio. Cuidarla a distancia. Hacer lo que estuviera en mis manos para velar por su felicidad"

Silencio.

¿Qué decirle a mi mejor amigo en estos momentos?

No es agradable escuchar a alguien confesar que durante muchos años estuvo enamorado de mi esposa en silencio, pero esta persona es Albert. No es cualquiera.

De verdad quiero ayudarlo, pero por el momento no sé cómo, así que preferí callar y continuar escuchándolo.

"Creí que jamás podría amar a alguien como la amé a ella, pero cuando me encontré con Gia quedé impactado con su belleza. Por un momento creí que ella era la indicada. Que podría formar una relación con ella. Me permitió cortejarla, y aunque sentíamos una fuerte atracción, fuimos conscientes que lo nuestro jamás progresaría, pero cuando vi a Elina todo cambió" creo que he de haber emitido una exclamación de sorpresa, ya que inmediatamente Albert levantó su mirada hacia mí.

Se le veía apenado e incómodo por la confesión que acababa de revelarme.

"Perdóname Terry. Candy es tu esposa y Elina tu hermana… yo…" mortificado, escondió su rostro entre sus manos.

Me siento molesto, furioso, pero no con Albert, sino conmigo mismo.

Debí haberlo previsto… al menos, era mi deber como amigo haber sospechado que Albert estaba sufriendo en silencio.

Sin pensarlo, me acerqué a él y le di un par de palmadas sobre su espalda al tiempo que me sentaba a un lado suyo.

"Deja de torturarte por algo que ya está en el pasado, Albert. No te culpo por haberte enamorado de mi esposa. Candy es un ser maravilloso. Es capaz de iluminar el corazón de muchos, así que no te preocupes por eso" yo mismo me sorprendí al oír mis palabras.

Más fue mi sorpresa al percatarme que no mentía, al contrario, estaba respondiendo sinceridad con sinceridad. No sería correcto decirle una mentira disfrazada de verdad cuando él se arriesgó a expresar lo que durante tantos años debió haberlo consumido lentamente por dentro.

No puedo imaginar el tormento que vivió día tras día al ver a la persona que amaba con todo su corazón, enamorada de otro.

_¿Qué es peor? ¿amar y no ser correspondido? o ¿amar y ser ignorado por completo?_

"Terry…" repuso asombrado mientras levantaba su mirada hacia mí.

"Nada me haría más dichoso que verte feliz al lado de una mujer que ames, y que mejor que ella te corresponda" ambos nos pusimos de pie, coloqué una de mis manos sobre su hombro y le sonreí.

"Este año cumplo 34 años. Tu hermana tiene 21. No sé si a tu padre le gustará la idea que su hija este saliendo con un hombre casi 13 años mayor que ella" dijo preocupado.

"Albert, escúchame bien, deja de prestarle atención al mundo que te rodea y escucha a tu corazón. Te lo dice alguien que dejó escapar una vez al amor de su vida por hacerle caso a la razón. No cometas mis errores" dije "dime una cosa, ¿mi hermana corresponde tus sentimientos?" pregunté.

"Si. A pesar del corto tiempo que llevamos tratándonos, sabemos que deseamos estar juntos. Fue amor a primera vista" sonreí.

"Esa es la única respuesta que necesitas" lo abracé y con eso zanjamos el tema.

En cuanto llegué a casa, Candy bajó las escaleras corriendo y me recibió con un beso mientras saltaba hacia mí envolviendo mi cuello con sus brazos.

Durante la cena, le platiqué la conversación que tuve con Albert, omitiendo por supuesto la parte en donde me confesó el amor que le profesó a ella durante años.

Como era de esperarse, mi romántica esposa se emocionó ante la perspectiva de Albert y Elina juntos, alegando que ambos forman una hermosa pareja.

Pasada la media noche, Candy y yo entramos a nuestra habitación, nos pusimos la pijama y nos recostamos en la cama.

"¿Crees que tu papá se moleste? Albert es un hombre maravilloso. La edad es lo de menos si hay amor entre ambas partes, ¿no crees?" sonreí ante la vehemencia que Candy mostraba.

Sus manos no pararon de acariciar distraídamente mi pecho desnudo. Yo por mi lado disfrutaba recorriendo la piel de sus brazos con las yemas de mis dedos.

"Mi padre estará encantado con la noticia. Estoy seguro"

Los días posteriores mi suposición se tornó en una realidad; mi padre al enterarse del interés romántico que Albert le profesa a mi hermana, se puso feliz.

A palabras suyas dijo; _Elina y Albert tienen suerte de haberse encontrado. Están hechos el uno para el otro. No existe satisfacción más grande para un padre que ver a su hija feliz al lado de un buen hombre como él._

Compartía su sentir. Nada me daba más gusto que verlos juntos y felices haciendo los preparativos de su próxima boda.

Albert siempre ha sido como mi hermano, y dentro de unos meses __agosto 30 para ser más exacto__ lo sería oficialmente.

Si por ellos fuese, se habrían casado ya mismo, pero debido a complicaciones laborales de Albert, tenían que esperar hasta agosto.

Eran menos de dos meses, pero para los enamorados representa una eternidad.

Si lo sabré yo.

No fue una sorpresa que los medios se enteraran de mi boda con Candy y que armaran un caos a nuestro alrededor. No nos dejaban solos ni a sol ni a sombra.

Deseaban les diera detalles del momento más íntimo y hermoso de mi vida, pero por más que nos siguieran, no conseguirían sacarme una sola palabra.

Candy en más de una ocasión me ha instado a que sacie algo de su curiosidad. Ella cree que teniendo buena relación con la prensa, ganaremos algo de tranquilidad cuando nos encontremos en público.

Yo tengo mis serias dudas al respecto.

Aunque entiendo la lógica de mi esposa, me resisto al hecho de vender aspectos de mi vida que deseo continúen siendo privados.

Para rematar mi mal humor, una fuente anónima filtró la noticia que Elina contraería próximas nupcias con Albert, y por supuesto, la euforia de los medios ante esa jugosa primicia no se hizo esperar.

"No te preocupes, Terry. Estoy bien. Papá y Albert han puesto seguridad a mi alrededor" veía tranquila a Elina. Feliz.

La deslumbrante sonrisa que se dibujó en su rostro el día que Albert pidió formalmente su mano días atrás, no se ha borrado desde entonces.

He de admitir que le sienta de maravilla sonreír tan a menudo.

Al ver que mi angustia no tenía fundamento, me dejé caer en un sillón a un lado suyo al tiempo que repasaba mi cabello con mis manos.

_Candy se reirá de mi cuando le cuente que, una vez más, ella tuvo la razón, _pensé.

Mi esposa me aseguró que, contrario a mi sentir, Elina se encontraría perfectamente a pesar del incesante acoso de la prensa.

Incrédulo, tuve que verlo con mis propios ojos.

"No quiero que te hagan pasar un mal rato. Los medios pueden usar tácticas nada éticas con tal de conseguir una nota" colocó su mano sobre la mía sin dejar de sonreír.

"Lo sé. Gracias por preocuparte por mí. Eres el mejor hermano del mundo, Terry" espetó.

"¿¡Verdad que si? ¡Es el mejor de todos!" Alisa entró corriendo a la sala y sonriente, se refugió en mis brazos.

"Eres una pulga entrometida. ¿No te ha dicho mi mamá que no es bueno escuchar las pláticas de los adultos?" comencé a despeinarla sin dejar de reírme de sus intentos por alcanzar mis manos "me parece que te has encogido. Te veo más pequeña que de costumbre" molesta por mi comentario, me hizo un puchero ocultándose en el regazo de mi esposa, que oportunamente para Alisa, iba entrando a la sala acompañada de mis padres.

"¡Candy, Terry me está molestando!" mi esposa me dirigió una mirada divertida y negó con la cabeza mientras le hacía mimos a mi hermana en las mejillas.

"Me declaro inocente" dije y todos comenzamos a reír.

Rápidamente los días se convirtieron en semanas.

La fecha de la boda de mi hermana estaba cada vez más cerca, y con ella, los medios sobreexcitados nos seguían a todos lados con tal de conseguir datos contundentes como el lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia.

Para evitar que esa información se filtrara en los tabloides, los únicos que conocíamos ese dato éramos la familia más allegada a ambos.

Tanto Albert como Elina querían una ceremonia sencilla. Sin demasiados lujos ni llena de gente con la que a penas convivían. Los únicos invitados serían mis padres, Alisa, Candy, Archie, Annie y yo.

Estaba de más decir que su madre y el resto de sus hijos no serían requeridos. Elina había cortado toda relación con ellos desde que Milton decidió correrla de la casa.

Mi padre, Albert y yo apoyamos por completo su decisión.

La ceremonia se llevaría a cabo en la villa que los Andley tienen en Lakewood.

Albert quería compartir ese momento tan importante con sus seres queridos que prematuramente habían partido al más allá; Anthony, Stear y sobre todo, su hermana Rosemary.

Para la elección del ajuar y del extenso guardarropa que Elina llevaría a su larga luna de miel por Europa y Asia, participaron Candy, mi madre e incluso Alisa.

Esta última se encontraba tan emocionada con la próxima boda de Elina, que pedía dormir con ella a su lado para tener el pretexto de platicar, de jugar y de leer hasta el agotamiento.

Sabía que detrás de toda esa emoción sincera que Alisa reflejaba, se encontraba una profunda tristeza. No hace mucho se enteró que tenía una hermana y ahora debía contentarse con verla una vez al año, después de todo, pasado el 30 de agosto, Elina viviría con Albert en Chicago.

"¿¡De verdad saldremos sólo tú y yo?! ¿¡sin Candy?!" musitó Alisa emocionada ante la idea de salir a comer un helado exclusivamente los dos.

Como solíamos hacer cuando me encontraba casado con Susana.

"Por supuesto pulga. Iremos a comer un helado y después a la librería. Me contó un pajarito que el nuevo libro de Annie ya está a la venta" sin dejar de reír, Alisa comenzó a dar vueltas en el jardín.

"Mi cielo te vas a marear" mi madre se acercó a nosotros junto con mi padre, le puso el abrigo a mi hermana, nos dio un beso en la mejilla y nos pidió que nos divirtiéramos.

Después de la muerte de Susana, mi trabajo y mi boda con Candy, admito que he dejado muy abandonada a Alisa.

Lo que menos deseo es que ahora con la boda de Elina en puerta, se sienta relegada.

Jugamos, platicamos, reímos y comimos tanto helado, que creo Alisa ha comido la ración de azúcar de un mes, pero no me arrepiento de consentirla tanto. Ver esa sonrisa dibujarse en su rostro bien vale la pena la reprimenda que seguramente me dará mi madre cuando llegue a casa de mis padres.

Como era de esperarse, la prensa no dejó pasar este momento.

Nos fotografiaron tanto muy en contra de mi voluntad, que ya me imaginaba el tabloide de mañana, y Alisa sonriéndoles, saludándolos y posando de vez en vez para ellos, no ayudaba mucho a que se alejaran de nosotros, al contrario, los incitaba a permanecer cada vez más cerca, detalle que a mi me disgustaba pero que ella gozaba.

Alisa es una pequeña estrella que está destinada a brillar.

"Extrañaba pasar tiempo contigo, Terry" pasaban de las 8 de la noche. A pesar de la hora, Alisa se encontraba muy despierta, pero la seriedad de su voz me obligó a apartar momentáneamente mi vista del tráfico.

"Se que no he sido el mejor hermano estos últimos meses. Prometo que tendremos estas salidas más a menudo. Como antes" una risa alegre escapó de su boca mientras nos dirigíamos ella y yo a casa.

Preferí descansar hoy a Hans.

Quise que se quedara en casa con Candy por si ella necesitaba salir.

"Para mí siempre serás el mejor hermano del mundo. No vernos seguido no significa que me quieras menos, ¿o sí? Lo mismo pasará con Elina. Admito que preferiría que viviera en Nueva York para convivir más con ella, me siento triste porque se va, pero estoy segura que cuando la visite me sentiré muy feliz. Igual que me sucede contigo cuando te veo al lado de Candy"

El resto del trayecto permanecimos en silencio.

No sabía que decirle. Me sentía escaso de palabras.

En momentos como este, Alisa volvía a sorprenderme con su madurez poco propia de niñas de su edad.

"Gracias, Terry" dijo en cuanto detuve el auto. Giré mi rostro hacia ella y se aventó a mis brazos "te amo mucho" besé su cabeza, la envolví contra mi pecho y salí del auto aun con mi hermana en brazos.

"Y yo a ti" dije.

Mi madre vio a mi hermana tan feliz cuando nos vio entrar a casa, que por esta única ocasión me excusó del regaño por el exceso de azúcar que Alisa consumió con mi consentimiento.

Finalmente la temporada de La Tempestad terminó.

Gracias al rotundo éxito de la obra, se extendió un mes más.

No recuerdo haber sentido este nivel de felicidad por la culminación de una obra, al contrario. En el pasado, a estas alturas ya tendría en puerta 3 proyectos más con que entretenerme.

Lo que menos deseaba era estar en casa con Susana.

_¡Bendita sea ahora mi realidad!,_ me dije mientras terminaba de abotonar mi chaleco.

Lo que más deseo en este momento es salir del teatro, llegar a casa con Candy y besarla.

Tras de mí, escuché la puerta de mi camerino abrirse lentamente mientras pasos acompasados se acercaban. Ese alguien comenzó a aplaudir.

Sonreí al imaginar que era Robert que venía a felicitarme por la culminación exitosa de otro proyecto, pero en cuanto reconocí al sujeto que se encontraba a escasos metros de mí, mi sonrisa se desvaneció.

"Loyd" espeté con rudeza.

Pronuncié su nombre como si este fuese la más baja de las ofensas.

"Bravo, Grandchester" habló sin dejar de aplaudir un sólo instante "has estado sublime"

"Dudo mucho que hayas venido aquí para felicitarme por la función de hoy" la fría sonrisa que tenía dibujada en su rostro desapareció en un instante.

"Eres un maldito, bastardo. ¡Con tus artimañas histriónicas, engatusaste a Candy y te casaste con ella!" gritó.

Una risa desafiante se dibujó en mi rostro al tiempo que daba dos pasos en su dirección.

Ahora que lo tengo frente a mí, la imagen que nunca vi de Candy llena de moretes a lo largo de sus brazos que este sujeto le propinó, ha despertado la furia que he reservado exclusivamente para él.

"¡ELLA ES MÍA!" tras de Loyd, apareció Robert bastante confundido "NI CASÁNDOTE CONTIGO EVITARÁS QUE ELLA REGRESE A MI, ¿¡ENTIENDES?!. ESA PUTA REGRESARÁ A MI AUNQUE TENGA QUE MATARLA EN EL PROCESO"

Sin pensarlo un segundo, estampé mi puño sobre su cara.

El golpe que recibió fue tan fuerte, que su espalda rebotó contra la pared antes que su cuerpo tocara el suelo.

Sin darle oportunidad a detener la sangre que manaba por las heridas que mi golpe le ocasionó, lo tomé fuertemente de su camisa y lo levanté al vilo.

Estoy tan furioso, que en este momento me siento con la fuerza suficiente para matarlo.

"¡Ese golpe fue por los moretones que le hiciste a Candy el día del estreno de la obra, desgraciado!" mascullé ronco por el enojo mientras volvía a golpearlo a puño cerrado en la mejilla.

Loyd cayó pesadamente al suelo.

Tenía toda la intención de acercarme a él y continuar golpeándolo, pero Robert envolviendo mi cuello con sus brazos me lo impidieron.

"¡Detente, Terry! No vale la pena" dijo.

"¡Levántate! Se hombre y acepta que ella no te ama" grité.

Esta vez los custodios de Loyd entraron y lo ayudaron a ponerse en pie mientras uno de ellos se ponía en posición de pelea.

"Esto no se quedará así. Te juro que te arrepentirás, Grandchester. Aunque sea lo último que haga, no permitiré que sean felices. Si yo soy infeliz, ella lo será junto conmigo" dicho esto salió de mi camerino custodiado por sus guaruras.

"¡Maldita sea!" en cuanto me zafé de los brazos de Robert, estampé mis puños contra la pared más cercana.

"Tranquilízate, Terry" repasé mis manos por mi cabello mientras caminaba alrededor de mi camerino como león enjaulado.

"¡Hasta cuando ese estúpido nos dejará en paz!" vociferé sin importarme ser escuchado en todo el teatro.

"No puedes llegar a tu casa en ese estado. Cálmate" reticente, asentí.

Respiré profundamente y miré por primera vez a Robert. Tenía una marca roja en su pómulo derecho que muy probablemente se convertiría en un moretón.

"Perdóname Robert. Te viste involucrado en esto sin querer" sonriente negó con la cabeza al tiempo que colocaba una mano sobre su mejilla lastimada.

"Esto no es nada, eres tu el que me preocupa. Jamás había visto a Loyd perder la cabeza como hoy. Por lo visto tienes alguien más de quien cuidarte. Ve a casa con tu mujer, Terry. No existe peor enemigo que un hombre con poder" asentí y salí disparado del teatro.

No necesité decirle nada a Hans, me conocía lo suficiente como para saber que si quería conservar su trabajo debía manejar rápidamente sin importar cuantas reglas de tránsito quebrantase.

En cuanto llegamos a nuestro destino, salí rápidamente del auto sin esperar a que Hans me abriera la puerta.

Atravesé el umbral de la casa, recorrí frenético con mi mirada el recibidor y vi a Candy sentada en un sillón leyendo uno de mis libros, la cual al verme, me dedicó la más hermosa de las sonrisas.

"Bienvenido a casa, mi amor" no había terminado de hablar cuando mis brazos rodearon con desesperación su espalda "¿sucedió algo?, Terry…" respiré profundamente aspirando a su vez su dulce aroma a rosas.

Me despegué ligeramente de ella, tomé sus mejillas entre mis manos y recorrí con mi mirada cada ángulo de su rostro.

Antes de responder a su pregunta, la besé en los labios.

Necesitaba hacerlo para sosegar la furia que mi encuentro con Loyd, provocó.

"Tuve un altercado con Loyd"

Esta vez le conté todo. No dejé ni un detalle fuera.

Prometí no volver a ocultarle nada por muy desagradable que fuese la verdad.

Al terminar de escuchar mi relato, revisó mis nudillos preocupada.

"Estoy bien, Candy" consternada, levantó la mirada hacia mí y negó con la cabeza.

"Es mi culpa. Si tan sólo hubiese sido honesta con Loyd desde el principio, si le hubiese confesado que no lo amaba como él creía, quizás no estaríamos teniendo esta dificultad ahora" molesto, tomé su rostro entre mis manos y la obligué a que me viera a la cara.

"No te culpes por la locura de ese sujeto, mi amor. Me alegro que pase ahora. No quiero ni imaginar lo que te habría hecho si le hubieses dicho la verdad antes que volviéramos a reencontrarnos. Afrontaremos esto juntos. No permitiré que nada te pase. Eres mi vida entera" sin alejar mis manos de su rostro, pegué mi frente contra la suya.

"Y yo te cuidaré a ti. Si algo te pasa, no podría vivir con ello. Te amo, Terry"

La tomé entre mis brazos y me dirigí a nuestra habitación con un objetivo en mente; hacer el amor con mi esposa.

Quería olvidar el mal momento con Loyd, así como el irracional odio que al parecer nos profesa a ambos.

Por ahora, deseo enfocar mi atención en mi presente.

En Candy. Y así lo hice hasta que el agotamiento me llevó a los placeres del sueño.

Cuando abrí los ojos, vi a Candy a un lado mío observarme fijamente.

"¿Te divierte el espectáculo?" estiré mis brazos a un costado mío, aprovechando en el proceso para acariciar los glúteos desnudos de mi mujer.

"Bastante. Me gusta verte dormir. A veces me atrapo preguntándome en que estarás soñando" rodé sobre mi mismo y me coloqué sobre ella sin borrar de mi rostro la sonrisa que sólo ella es capaz de provocar.

Acerqué mi rostro al suyo y acaricié la punta de su nariz con la mía.

"¿De verdad no lo sabes? Tu eres dueña de todo mi ser. En mi corazón, en mi alma y en mi mente, sólo habitas tú. Nadie más" me sonrió.

Besó mis mejillas, mis labios, y al tiempo que colocaba sus manos sobre mi nuca, me dijo que comparte mi sentir.

Al parecer somos esclavos y amos del corazón de la persona que amamos con todo nuestro ser.

"¿Albert ya está en Nueva York?" pregunté mientras terminaba de beber la infusión de mi desayuno.

"Llegó ayer por la tarde. Pasó a verme al hospital antes de ir con tu hermana. El pobre es un manojo de nervios. Lo veo tan feliz con la expectativa de su boda, Terry. Jamás lo he visto con este nivel de alegría. Me siento muy dichosa por él" asentí.

"Necesitamos empezar a preparar nuestro equipaje. Partimos a Chicago en las primeras horas de mañana" espeté emocionado.

Nada me hacía más feliz que compartir uno de los momentos más felices en la vida de mi hermana y mi mejor amigo.

Absolutamente nada mancillará la felicidad que los días venideros nos aguardan.

No lo permitiré.

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Notas de la autora.**

**Espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado. Les mando besos y las insto a que sean cuidadosas con este virus nuevo. Espero no tardarme demasiado en actualizar. Agradezco a aquellas que por mensajes me han preguntado e inspirado a seguir adelante. Saludos!**


	22. Capítulo 20 Felicidad

En estos tiempos tan difíciles que estamos viviendo, me resulta complicado inspirarme y escribir, sin embargo, creo que es necesario salir de la nube oscura que nos está envolviendo a todos y me adentré en el mundo de fantasía que los fics nos regalan. Espero que este capítulo les guste y las distraiga a todas al menos unos momentos.

Por ahí me enteré que en una página de facebook, creo se llama Autoras de candy y terry, hace mención de mi fic en una sección de "los mejores fics de drama en proceso". Créanme que esa mención hizo mi día, mi semana y mi encierro.

Les pido se cuiden y no salgan de sus casas a menos que sea estrictamente necesario.

Besos!

* * *

**Capítulo 20. Felicidad**

"¡No puedo creer que me quedé dormida!. Jamás me había pasado" dentro del auto, Candy se encontraba muy mortificada.

Temía que por culpa suya, perdiéramos el tren, lo cual, me tenía sin cuidado.

Para mí la solución era sencilla; tomaríamos el siguiente viaje a Lakewood, y aunque llegaríamos con unas horas de retraso en comparación con Albert y mi familia, estaríamos justo a tiempo para asistir a la boda de Elina.

"Mi amor, deja de torturarte. Ya te dije que no te preocupes tanto. Estabas cansada y no tuve corazón para despertarte, así que si vas a continuar culpando a alguien, entonces empieza por achacarme la parte de culpa que me corresponde" tomé su mano entre la mía y besé con suavidad cada uno de sus falanges.

Ruborizada, sonrió al tiempo que presionaba su mano contra la mía y acariciaba mis labios con los suyos.

Atesoro en mi corazón cada caricia suya, cada beso, cada mirada.

No doy por sentado ningún momento que vivo a su lado.

Toda ella es un sueño tan preciado para mí que me emociona al punto de las lágrimas reconocer segundo a segundo que esta es mi vida.

A pesar del acoso de la prensa, los problemas con Loyd, la misteriosa desaparición de Margot y mis demonios, no cambiaría absolutamente con nadie mi vida.

¡Soy feliz!

Gracias a que Hans rompió todas las reglas de tránsito existentes, llegamos justo 2 minutos antes que el tren dejara la estación.

En cuanto entramos a nuestro vagón, todos nos recibieron con preocupación y sorpresa, en especial mi madre y Alisa, la cual, en cuanto me vio saltó a mis brazos visiblemente angustiada.

"Estamos bien, pulga" besé su cabeza y la acurruqué contra mi pecho.

"Tú nunca llegas tarde a ningún lado" repuso consternada.

Dirigí mi mirada a Candy.

La noté enternecida y afligida al mismo tiempo.

"!Mi cielo!, creímos que no llegarían a tiempo" sin querer contenerse, mi madre me envolvió en un abrazo. "¿todo bien?" preguntó mientras se separaba ligeramente de mí.

Me dio la impresión que el miedo de ambas era más profundo del que se atrevían a confesar.

"Querida, Alisa, Terruce y Candy están aquí sanos y salvos. Eso es lo que importa. Algún buen motivo debe haberlos retrasado"

Apenada pero con el sentido del humor que la caracteriza, Candy comenzó a contarles la razón de nuestro pequeño retraso.

"No es propio de ti quedarte dormida, pequeña. ¿Acaso estás retomando viejos hábitos del Colegio San Pablo?" dijo Albert con una sonrisa traviesa dibujándose en sus facciones.

"¡Albert!, yo jamás me quedé dormida... me saltaba clases que es diferente" rodeé con uno de mis brazos los hombros de mi esposa y deposité un beso sobre una de sus sienes.

Me deleité con el eco de sus alegres carcajadas.

Es uno de mis sonidos predilectos. Sencillamente es música para mis oídos.

"Lo recuerdo perfectamente. El zoológico en Londres donde trabajé durante mi estadía allá, se convirtió en el centro de reunión preferido de ustedes dos" repuso risueño.

Su mirada viajó al pasado, y nosotros junto con él.

Londres guarda tantos momentos hermosos como dolorosos, estos últimos sin embargo, no duelen más.

"¿Trabajaste en un zoológico? ¡Cuéntame!. Quiero saber más" Albert tomó la mano de mi hermana y la besó con delicadeza al tiempo que entrelazaban mutuamente sus dedos.

Con el carisma que lo caracteriza, empezó su narración.

Elina, fascinada, no dejó de observarlo hipnotizada. Enamorada.

_Me pregunto si esa expresión se dibuja en mis facciones cada que veo a Candy_, pensé.

Giré mi rostro hacia ella y la vi observarme fijamente con una dulce sonrisa.

"¿Llevas mucho tiempo observándome?" susurré para evitar que el resto nos escuchara.

"Desde que abordamos el tren. Me gusta verte"

Con la mano que tenía libre acarició mi mejilla, mientras que con la yema de su pulgar, rozó mis labios.

Nuestra familia nos ignoró por completo. Todos se encontraban centrados en el relato de Albert como para prestarnos atención, o quizás, pretendían que nos ignoraban para darnos un poco de privacidad.

"Suelo tener ese efecto en las mujeres, Srta. Pecas. Soy un hombre encantador" bromeé como solía hacerlo en el pasado.

Anonadada, Candy abrió la boca en completa incredulidad.

En cuanto recuperó la compostura, me dio un golpe a la altura de mis costillas con su codo mientras levantaba orgullosamente su nariz en dirección opuesta a mí.

"¡VAYA ENGREÍDO!. Lamento informarte que quienes te han hecho creer que eres encantador, fascinante o sumamente apuesto, te han mentido" graciosamente molesta, cruzó sus brazos contra su pecho evitando en todo momento mi mirada.

Al prolongarse mi silencio, abrió uno de sus ojos y observó en mi dirección más divertida de lo que se permitía expresar.

"¿Con que fascinante y sumamente apuesto, eh?" repuse para su creciente sonrojo en medio de una carcajada.

"¡Eres incorregible!" mientras me daba la espalda, rodeé su cintura con mis brazos y un doloroso deja vu se apoderó de nuestro corazón.

Aun cuando nos encontrábamos sentados dentro de este angosto vagón y rodeados por nuestra familia, sentí como los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaban bajo mi contacto.

Mi mente traicionera me trasladó al lugar donde perdí la razón que me empujaba a convertirme en la mejor versión de mí mismo; Candy. Mi luz.

"Terry..." susurró débilmente

"No me dejes nunca. No lo soportaría. Sin ti no soy nada" susurré en su oído aquellas palabras que no pude pronunciar años atrás.

Con la angustia dibujada en sus facciones, giró hacia mí, tomó mis mejillas con sus manos y me besó.

"Para mí lo eres todo. Te amo" sonreí "... aunque a veces eres terriblemente descarado" musitó juguetona tiñendo de alegría el ambiente melancólico, que segundos atrás, nos envolvió.

Me guiñó el ojo, y sin querer alejarnos el uno del otro, permanecimos abrazados el resto del viaje.

Desperté sobresaltado de mi sueño en cuanto escuché la voz del guardia anunciando que estábamos por arribar a nuestro destino.

Quise estirarme pero desistí en cuanto vi que Candy seguía dormida sobre mi hombro a pesar del estridente silbido del tren, seguido del ensordecedor rechinar del metal.

_Mi esposa tiene el sueño muy pesado,_ me dije mientras veía como mantenía su respiración acompasada a pesar del barullo.

"Terry..." le hice una seña a Albert para que bajara la voz.

Con cautela, entró al vagón y me indicó que era hora de salir del tren.

"Llevaré a Candy en brazos. No quiero despertarla" susurré.

Como era de esperarse, mi esposa no despertó en todo el camino.

_En cuanto lleguemos a la villa de los Andley, la llevaré a una habitación. No ha dormido bien las últimas semanas por culpa mía_, pensé al tiempo que depositaba un beso sobre su frente.

A escasos metros de la villa, vimos desde el auto un tumulto bastante encendido en ánimos que se estaba llevando a cabo frente al portón.

Por un instante creí se trataba de la prensa, que de algún modo, se había enterado del lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la boda de Elina y Albert.

Tal era el escándalo, que Candy aun en mis brazos, abrió los ojos.

"¿Qué sucede?" adormilada tomó su lugar a un lado mío.

Al oír de lleno los gritos, despertó al instante.

Siguiendo el origen de la bulla, dirigió preocupada su mirada hacia el portón.

"¿Los medios nos siguieron hasta acá?" silencio.

Ninguno sabíamos cómo responder la pregunta de Alisa, pero en cuanto el auto se detuvo a centímetros del portón, distinguí la figura de una persona que esperé no volvería a ver jamás.

"Olette..." pronunció mi padre en un susurro.

Con la curiosidad que la caracteriza, Alisa se acercó a la ventana del auto para observar mejor a la mujer que hasta hace unos segundos taladraba nuestros tímpanos con sus alaridos.

Por la expresión de asombro que adornaba el rostro de Albert y Elina, me resultó evidente que no esperaban verla aquí.

"Que mujer tan fea, ¿quién es, Terry?" la senté sobre mis piernas antes que terminara de formular su pregunta.

"¡Alisa! ¡Qué maneras son esas de expresarte de una persona!" mi madre la reprendió como era de esperarse, yo en cambio no pude estar más de acuerdo en silencio con su aseveración.

_Esa mujer es horrorosa por fuera y mucho más por dentro_, pensé.

Por un momento consideré hacer audibles mis pensamientos, pero me contuve al ver la expresión decaída de Elina.

_Es su madre después de todo,_ me dije.

"Elina, mi amor, tranquila" al escuchar a Albert, mi hermana levantó la mirada y sonrió.

En cuanto salimos del auto, la servidumbre que contenía la furia de esa mujer, hicieron una reverencia a Albert al tiempo que lo observaban acongojados por la escena que sin querer, nos habíamos visto en la necesidad de presenciar.

"Sr. Andley... disculpe... nosotros no..." con un gesto de la mano de mi amigo, el mayordomo, que no rebasaba los 50 años de edad, guardó silencio.

"No se preocupe, Thomas. Pueden proseguir con sus actividades. Gracias" como si de un clarinete militar se tratara, de inmediato todos hicieron lo que se les ordenó.

"¡Hasta que llega alguien con autoridad! Sus empleados tuvieron la osadía de impedirme el paso" vociferó. "¿¡Qué acaso no saben quién soy yo?!" la mirada de Albert era cordialmente fría.

"Le pido disculpas por la falta de cortesía de mis empleados, Sra. Van Ewen" repuso dirigiéndose a ella usando su apellido de soltera.

Por la expresión de sapo arrugado que se dibujó en su cara, es obvio que ese detalle le desagradó bastante.

_No imaginé que pudiese verse más fea de lo que es,_ me dije.

"Madre, ¿cómo supiste donde localizarnos?" preguntó Elina al tiempo que salía del coche con ayuda de Albert.

"No fue difícil averiguarlo" repuso secamente.

En cuanto todos salimos del vehículo, la mirada arrogante de esa mujer recorrió a mi padre, mi madre, Candy, para al final, detenerse sobre Alisa y yo.

Nos observó con tanto desprecio, que sin pensarlo un sólo segundo, le devolví gustoso el gesto.

"Por lo que veo no tardaste en juntarte con esa ramera, Richard. Hasta te atreviste a procrear una bastardita. Igual al hermano. Igual a la madre"

A mí podía colgarme todos los adjetivos que quisiera, pero Alisa es sagrada.

"Candy, entra con Alisa y mi madre a la casa" exigí.

Mi esposa, comprendiendo el oscuro tono de mi voz, tomó a mi hermana de la mano, y seguida por mi madre, se dirigieron al interior de la villa sin pronunciar una sola palabra.

"Si en algo aprecia su miserable vida, no vuelva a dirigirse a mi hermana y a mi madre de esa manera o le juro que haré que se trague cada una de sus palabras" mi padre se colocó a un lado mío. Creí que me pediría mesura y prudencia.

Sorprendentemente, me equivoqué.

"Por respeto a nuestra hija y su prometido no respondo como deseo, Olette, pero te aconsejo que no estires demasiado tu suerte. Te aseguro que no volveré a cometer el error de permitir que insultes a Terruce, mi esposa y mi hija" lo observó con odio.

Verlo feliz con la familia que ha formado al lado de la persona que siempre ha amado, es algo que su oscuro corazón no puede soportar.

"¿¡Es eso un intento de amenaza, Richard?! Si quisiera, con un sólo chasquido de mis dedos sería capaz de acabar con tu felicidad, tu patética familia y la carrera de tu bastardo al mismo tiempo" posó sus ojos pequeños y saltones sobre mí. Me vio de arriba abajo con aborrecimiento. Es enteramente correspondida. "¡Qué este paria, malnacido, tenga la osadía de llevar el apellido Grandchester y además se atreva a degradar el nombre de la familia dedicándose a un remedo de profesión como es la actuación, es un ultraje! Los únicos dignos de portar ese apellido son..." en algún momento dejé de escuchar sus berridos.

La veía escupir su veneno una y otra vez, pero mi mente estaba ocupada concentrándose en una sola cosa; recordar que golpear a una mujer es incorrecto.

_¡Al diablo con eso! Dios, o cualquier otro ser celestial podrá excusar el pecado que estoy por cometer_, pensé furioso.

Si estampo mi puño en el rostro deforme de esa mujer, y me juzgan por ello, es algo con lo que puedo vivir. ¡Lo que es insoportable es continuar respirando el mismo aire que esta persona!

"¡Madre, basta!" Elina se colocó frente a mí al tiempo que tomaba una de mis manos entre la suya. "¡No permitiré que sigas degradando a mi hermano con tu odio e injurias!" todos observamos sorprendidos a Elina. Especialmente su madre.

"¿¡Te estás poniendo de lado de ese bastardo?! Él es..." empezó a balbucear, pero Elina la interrumpió.

"¡No más! Terry no es el culpable de tu infelicidad, sino tú misma, madre. Tu irracional odio hacia él y Eleonor, es el único responsable de la miseria que te rodea" dijo.

Elina estaba furiosa, sin embargo, su voz jamás perdió su matiz compasivo.

Es increíble que a pesar de todo el daño que esa mujer le ha hecho, aun tenga la capacidad de condolerse de ella.

"¡NO PERMITIRÉ QUE TÚ...!" intentó hablar en vano.

Mi hermana continuó avasallándola con palabras que quizás, había guardado dentro de su pecho durante bastantes años.

"¿No me permitirás qué exactamente? ¡¿Reclamarte que en tu senda de odio, te atreviste a envenenar el alma de tus propios hijos?! ¡Cómo te atreviste!" los labios de la mujer comenzaron a temblar al igual que sus manos.

Por un momento tuve la impresión que se pondría a llorar, sin embargo, ninguna lágrima rodó por sus abultadas mejillas.

"¡Todos fuimos víctimas de las artimañas y mentiras de tu padre! Especialmente yo... él es el culpable de todo, yo jamás..." empezó a hablar esa mujer.

Elina negó violentamente con la cabeza y rompió el viento que nos rodeaba con un movimiento brusco de sus brazos.

"¿Hasta cuándo continuarás culpando a todos de tus fracasos, madre?, ¡mi padre ha pagado un alto precio por sus errores!. No reniega de ellos. Contrario a ti, se ha convertido en la figura paterna que deseo emular" debido a su cólera, esta mujer era ignorante de los movimientos convulsos que azotaban cada una de sus extremidades.

"Cómo te atreves a hablarme así... TE GUSTE O NO SOY TU MADRE! ¡ME DEBES RESPETO!" espetó iracunda.

"La verdad jamás será ofensiva. Sí incómoda. Desde que tengo uso de razón, te has encargado de impedir que Milton, Arthur y yo forjemos un vínculo afectivo con Terry inventando sinfín de mentiras, pero a pesar de todos tus intentos, no pudiste evitar que él y yo seamos los hermanos que estamos destinados a ser. Jamás volveré a darle la espalda" respiró profundamente, volvió a tomar mi mano y levantó la mirada nuevamente hacia su madre y dijo las palabras que estaba seguro, ningún padre querría escuchar "Ya no soy la Elina que algún día creyó ciegamente en tus palabras, madre"

Por la expresión que se dibujó en el rostro de esa mujer, no fue difícil intuir que esta era la primera vez que escuchaba lo que afligía el corazón de su hija.

Una parte de mí se aferró a la diminuta e insulsa esperanza de que este monstruo con apariencia de mujer, respondería a su hija con amor.

Aun cuando detesto con todo mi ser a esta persona, deseé que Elina se reconciliara con su pasado como yo en algún momento lo hice con el mío.

Durante breves segundos diversas expresiones se reflejaron en el rostro obeso de esa mujer; sorpresa, tristeza, confusión, duda. Desafortunadamente, al cabo de unos instantes la soberbia tan característica de ella volvió a salir a flote y con la misma frialdad de antaño, le respondió.

"De los tres, sólo tus hermanos han estado a la altura de su posición. Saben hacer toda clase de sacrificios con tal de salvaguardar el buen nombre de la familia. Los sentimentalismos baratos de los que has hecho gala sólo demuestran lo ordinaria que eres. Creí que habías retomado el buen camino al decidir casarte con un caballero de la altura del Sr. Andley, pero me equivoqué. ¡ERES UNA VERGÜENZA PARA LA FAMILIA GRANDCHESTER!" enfurecido, Albert se colocó a un lado de su prometida con una expresión tan iracunda, que por primera vez tuve miedo de lo que mi amigo fuese capaz de hacer.

"Por respeto al Sr. Grandchester y amor a Elina me mantuve al margen de la situación hasta ahora, pero escúcheme bien, no le permitiré a usted ni a nadie que dañe siquiera con el pensamiento a mi prometida" dijo ronco por el enojo.

"¿¡Acaso no sabe quién es mi familia, Sr. Andley?! Mis hijos pueden destruirlo si lo solicito..." sin dejarse amedrentar por sus palabras, Albert dio un paso hacia ella, impidiéndole terminar de hablar.

"¿Sus hijos, dice?. Milton tiene una tendencia a apostar grandes cantidades de dinero. Debido a su problema, ha pedido préstamos millonarios a los bancos de mi familia, los cuales ha pagado cediéndonos voluntariamente propiedades que pertenecieron durante generaciones a la familia Grandchester. Arthur por otro lado, está siguiendo el mismo camino que Milton. Dudo que alguno de ellos cuente con los medios necesarios para apoyarla en su propósito. En cuanto a sus hermanos, es de conocimiento público que la familia Van Ewen está en la ruina, motivo por el cual, toda la aristocracia inglesa les dio la espalda. Así que dígame, ¿cómo planea destruirme si sus posesiones más preciadas son las que lleva puestas en este momento?" espetó con acritud.

Mi padre bajó la mirada al suelo al tiempo que frotaba su frente bastante molesto y preocupado. Son sus hijos después de todo.

"Eso... eso no es verdad... ¡ES USTED UN IRREVERENTE SIN EDUCACIÓN! ATREVERSE A HABLARME ASÍ, Y ADEMÁS CONTAR UNA MENTIRA TRAS OTRA DE MIS HIJOS, ES IMPERDONABLE" vociferó hasta que se quedó sin aliento.

"Tengo muchos defectos. Mentiroso no es uno de ellos" bastó una mirada para que sus escoltas, prudentemente alejados de nosotros, se acercaran. "Escolten a la Sra. Van Ewen a la estación. No se retirarán de ahí hasta que se hayan cerciorado que ella parte a Londres. La acompañarán hasta el puerto si es necesario" los hombres asintieron al unísono.

Casi enseguida se colocaron a los costados de esa mujer, y con el escepticismo dibujado en su cara, dirigió nuevamente su mirada furibunda hacia mi hermana y mi amigo.

"Soy la madre de su prometida... ¡ELINA, HAZ ALGO!" intentó hablar, pero una señal de la mano de Albert, consiguió enmudecer a esa mujer por segunda ocasión.

"Elina, mi amor, te aseguro que no haré nada que no desees. Tu felicidad, es lo que más me importa, así que tú tienes la última palabra" a pesar de lo tensa de su expresión, Albert observó a mi hermana con amor mientras acariciaba una de sus mejillas.

Sin despegar la mirada el uno del otro, mi hermana le sonrió, y al tiempo que mi amigo colocaba una mano alrededor de la estrecha cintura de Elina, mi hermana depositó un beso casto sobre los labios de su prometido.

En el corto tiempo que llevan de relación, no se habían permitido desplegar una muestra física de afecto en público hasta ahora.

"Tengo todo lo que necesito. Mi familia está aquí a tu lado, William. Te amo" sólo bastó una mirada de Albert hacia sus escoltas para que supieran lo que debían hacer con esa mujer "adiós, madre"

Sin mirar atrás, nos encaminamos al interior de la villa.

Fue hasta que cerramos las puertas tras de nosotros, que pudimos dejar de escuchar los chillidos ininteligibles de esa mujer.

En cuanto aparecimos en el salón, mi madre, Candy y Alisa fueron a nuestro encuentro.

"Richard, ¿estás bien, querido?" mi padre no hizo audible su respuesta.

Prefirió tomar a Alisa en brazos y besar una de las sienes de mi madre, mientras rodeaba sus hombros con el brazo que tenía libre.

Sigue alterado. Lo entiendo.

Comparto su sentir.

La visita de esa mujer removió malos recuerdos del pasado.

Los golpes. El dolor de sentirme un ser que no pertenecía en ningún sitio y sobre todo, que jamás sería digno de ser amado por nadie.

"Terry" la voz de Elina sacó abruptamente mi mente de las tinieblas del pasado.

Dirigí mi mirada hacia ella y la expresión de su rostro era el ejemplo perfecto de una mujer fenecida por la tristeza.

Por inercia dibujé una sonrisa en mi boca. Por todos los medios quiero proteger su felicidad.

Conmigo sufriendo en silencio es más que suficiente, sin embargo, decidió envolverme en un fuerte abrazo del que no pude, ni quise escapar.

"Hey, estoy bien" mentí.

"Se te da mal mentir" susurró y una sonrisa sincera se dibujó en mi boca.

"No estoy mintiendo. ¿Es esta la cara de un mentiroso?" proseguí con mi mentira.

Mañana se casa. Lo que menos deseo es que se vaya a su luna de miel con este mal sabor de boca.

Levantó su mirada hacia mí, y mientras una sonrisa empezaba a asomarse en su rostro, asintió.

"Definitivamente, ¿verdad, Alisa?" nuestra hermana pequeña se acercó a Elina, la tomó de la mano y asintió efusivamente al tiempo que su rostro se iluminaba con aquella hermosa sonrisa que tanto me fascina.

"Pulga irrespetuosa" intrépidamente me enseñó la lengua y corrió a esconderse tras de Candy.

"Yo te protejo Alisa" teatralmente crucé mis brazos contra mi pecho y levanté con fingida indignación mi nariz en dirección opuesta a ellas.

"Dos contra uno" la carcajada de Alisa me distrajo, y su alegría como siempre, eclipsó todo lo demás.

Amo a mi esposa con todo mi ser, ella es mi todo, pero Alisa es mi ternura más escondida. Mi niña pequeña que coloreó mi existencia con su infinita alegría cuando todo a mi alrededor era gris.

A pesar que mi vida ha dado un giro de 180°, mi hermana pequeña siempre tendrá la capacidad de desaparecer mis tristezas con su presencia y sus sonrisas.

No imagino mi vida sin Alisa.

Si ella faltara, la mitad de mi ser moriría con ella.

Después del momento amargo que vivimos gracias a la inoportuna presencia de esa mujer, llegaron oportunamente Annie, Archie y sus hijos. Si sintieron la tensión en el ambiente, tuvieron la delicadeza de no hacer preguntas, prefiriendo contar anécdotas o historias con cierto grado de comicidad, que ayudaron a aligerar el ambiente.

Pasado el mediodía, Albert y Elina se excusaron y los perdimos de vista mientras recorrían el inmenso jardín de la villa. Mis padres agotados y aun molestos por lo sucedido horas atrás, subieron a su habitación para descansar un poco, mientras que Alisa junto con la inagotable energía de los hijos de Annie y Archie, jugaban muy entretenidos cerca de la chimenea del salón.

"Ya veo. Lamento que hayan pasado ese mal rato" musitó Annie compungida.

"En cuanto entramos al recibidor la tensión fue evidente. Varios escenarios pasaron por mi mente, pero ni en mis más locas ideas, imaginé que esa mujer tendría el descaro de aparecer después de haberle dado la espalda a su única hija" asentí.

"Hay mujeres que no deberían ser madres. Olette entra en esa categoría. Aunque mi situación con mis padres ahora es buena, las heridas del pasado no desaparecerán jamás. Me duele que ahora sea Elina la que se vea obligada a padecer esta agonía que ningún ser humano debería experimentar jamás" en cuanto terminé de hablar, una de las manos de Candy se entrelazó con la mía y me sonrió.

Al cabo de un rato, Annie tomó la mano de mi esposa y le pidió, mientras subían presurosamente las escaleras, que le diera su opinión del vestido que usaría el día de mañana en la boda de Albert.

"Pobre Candy. Cuando se trata de su arreglo personal, mi esposa tiene una energía inagotable" ambos reímos y sin rumbo fijo comenzamos a caminar por los largos pasillos de la villa.

Giré mi rostro hacia atrás en busca de Alisa sin éxito.

"Los niños están seguros dentro de la villa. El personal de servicio tiene instrucciones precisas de no perderlos de vista. Alisa no puede estar en mejores manos en este momento, Grandchester" respiré más tranquilo.

Con mi hermana tiendo a ser muy sobreprotector.

Después del incidente en el que casi la pierdo, me llena de ansiedad perderla de vista.

Mientras continuamos caminando sin rumbo fijo dentro de la mansión, la mirada de Archie parece haberse perdido en escenas del pasado que jamás regresarán.

Su gesto me recuerda a aquel que se dibuja en el rostro de mi esposa cuando habla de su corta estancia en este lugar.

Es una extraña mezcla de felicidad y melancolía.

Si alguien me preguntara en este momento que emoción es la predominante, no sabría que responder.

"Después de terminar el año en el Colegio, siempre veníamos a pasar una temporada a esta villa. En una de nuestras vacaciones conocimos a Candy. Inmediatamente Anthony, Stear y yo congeniamos con ella. Su colorida personalidad nos fascinó a los 3. Quien no supiera que nos acabábamos de conocer, pensaría que habíamos sido amigos desde siempre. Conforme los días pasaban y notábamos los malos tratos que recibía de los Leagan, quisimos hacer algo para que Candy tuviese la felicidad que nosotros creíamos, merecía. En ese entonces no sabíamos que Albert era el misterioso patriarca de la familia. Fue gracias a su intervención, y he de admitir a la insistente petición de nosotros 3, que adoptó a Candy como su hija. Desde entonces pasamos toda clase de aventuras los 4 hasta que..." la sonrisa pícara que se dibujó en su rostro segundos atrás, desapareció.

Silencio.

Imagino que evocar recuerdos de su primo y hermano fallecidos, debe resultarle bastante difícil a pesar del tiempo transcurrido.

"Amo mi vida actual, pero de momentos me gustaría regresar el tiempo atrás. Es doloroso saber que de los 5, sólo quedamos vivos Candy y yo" un tanto apenado levantó la mirada hacia mí y me sonrió "discúlpame por la amargura, Grandchester" negué con la cabeza y le di una palmada cariñosa en la espalda sin detener nuestro andar.

"Disculpe la interrupción, Sr. Cornwell" el mayordomo _diferente al que vimos esta mañana_ hizo una reverencia ante nosotros mientras hablaba. "Han llegado los papeles que necesita firmar" dijo.

"Gracias, Godric, enseguida voy. Puedes retirarte" con un asentimiento de su cabeza, el hombre hizo lo que se le indicó. "Perdona Grandchester, el deber me llama. Te quedas en tu casa"

_Tengo amigos muy ocupados,_ pensé divertido mientras me aventuraba a recorrer la mansión con el objetivo de encontrar a Candy. Sin éxito alguno he de admitir.

Fui demasiado optimista.

Este lugar es tan inmenso, que me resultó imposible encontrar a mi amada.

"Per... perdone... ¿ne... necesita algo?" una mucama con el rostro bastante enrojecido en el área de las mejillas se acercó a mi hecha un manojo de nervios.

"Busco a mi esposa, pero creo que me perdí" sonreí.

Ese gesto bastó para que la mujer frente a mi coloreara su rostro de un rojo tan intenso, que creí por un momento se desmayaría en este preciso lugar.

"Ella... ella..." empezó a balbucear.

_Sería más sencillo si pidiera mi autógrafo, _me dije al ver el fútil intento de la mujer en hilar una oración coherente.

"Mathilda, regresa a tus labores" una voz grave tras nuestro me hizo girar mi rostro.

El mayordomo llamado Thomas, se acercó a nosotros con una expresión tan severa que sentí pena por la joven mucama.

"Disculpe Sr. Grandchester. Con su permiso" con una reverencia y sin atreverse a mirarme a la cara, la mujer desapareció rápidamente.

"Ella no estaba haciendo nada malo" me atreví a decir en su defensa.

No mentí. La mujer no tuvo tiempo de hacer nada realmente.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del hombre al tiempo que asentía con la cabeza.

"Lo sé. Entenderá que las jóvenes mucamas que trabajan aquí son fervientes admiradoras suyas. Si me permite decirlo, me cuesta trabajo mantenerlas en sus deberes con usted presente. Todas desean toparse _accidentalmente_ con usted" sonreí ante el énfasis que usó en esta última frase.

"Tiene un trabajo titánico entonces" dije y el hombre asintió sin borrar la franca sonrisa de su rostro.

"La Sra. Candy salió a la ciudad con la Sra. Annie. Regresarán en un par de horas. ¿Necesita que lo asista en algo?" negué con la cabeza.

"No gracias. En ese caso seguiré recorriendo la mansión. Con su permiso"

_No cabe duda. Este lugar es hermoso, _pensé sin dejar de admirar cada obra de arte que decora las bastas paredes de la mansión.

Observé mi reloj y vi que las manecillas marcaban las 2:58 pm.

¿Ha pasado tanto tiempo? No lo puedo creer.

Definitivamente uno jamás se aburre en este sitio.

Basta con apreciar cada rincón de la arquitectura del lugar para quedar completamente hipnotizados.

Me di la media vuelta para regresar al salón y ver si Candy ya había regresado, cuando un fuerte olor a rosas penetró a través de mi nariz.

Guiado por ese suave aroma, llegué frente a una enorme puerta de madera con incrustaciones florales. Una parte de mí mente notó que esta era diferente al resto, sin embargo, no le presté importancia.

Suponiendo que mi esposa me estaba jugando una de sus clásicas bromas, abrí de golpe la puerta esperando verla dentro. Sorprendentemente, la habitación estaba vacía, aunque la fragancia a rosas extrañamente se había tornado más intensa.

Guiado por una fuerza ajena a mi entendimiento, giré lentamente hacia mi costado izquierdo y el cuadro de un muchacho rubio, sonriente, custodiado por Dulces Candy, me robó el aliento.

Mantuve olvidada esa extraña visión hasta ahora.

_Este muchacho es el mismo que vi a través del ventanal durante mi primera visita a esta villa,_ pensé.

Obviando mis órdenes, mis piernas me trasladaron con lentitud hacia el cuadro de esta persona que parecía verme con extraña fijación.

_¿Quién eres?,_ pensé_._

"Anthony" asustado, giré mi rostro hacia atrás.

Bastante apenado, Albert se acercó hacia mí con una franca sonrisa asomándose en su rostro.

"No era mi intención asustarte, Terry" solté un suspiro y sonreí más tranquilo.

"No te escuché entrar. Perdona. Ando de curioso" con la candidez que lo caracteriza, colocó su mano sobre mi hombro y me sonrió para después dirigir su mirada hacia el cuadro, de quien ahora sé, es Anthony.

"Estoy seguro que a mi sobrino no le molesta que estés aquí. Por supuesto que a mí tampoco" la mirada de mi amigo reflejaba una dolorosa alegría mientras admiraba él cuadro. "No debiste morir tan joven, Anthony. Se le extraña tanto, que en días como hoy siento su presencia en cada rincón de la casa" sobresaltado por las palabras de mi amigo, giré mi rostro hacia él.

"¿De verdad?" asintió.

Bajó la mirada y se encaminó hacia uno de los ventanales.

Curioso por el súbito silencio de mi amigo, me acerqué a él y aprecié que de toda la mansión, esta habitación tiene la vista más bella del jardín.

"Nuestro seres queridos jamás nos abandonan, Terry. Aunque no los veamos corpóreamente, sus espíritus están aquí protegiendo nuestros caminos todo el tiempo. Estoy completamente seguro de ello" dijo.

Albert volvió a dirigir su atención al cuadro de Anthony.

Esta vez la sonrisa alegre que lo caracteriza, iluminó su mirada.

"En vida, Anthony siempre cuidó la felicidad de Candy. Donde quiera que él esté, estoy seguro que vela por ella siempre" dirigió su mirada hacia mí y nos encaminamos a la puerta. "Ahora vamos al comedor. Todos aguardan por nosotros"

_Yo también creo lo mismo, Albert,_ me dije a mi mismo mientras repasaba en mi mente aquel momento cuando lo vi a través del enorme ventanal del salón meses atrás.

_¿Acaso intenta advertirme que algo malo va a pasar o es que me estoy volviendo loco de remate?_

No pude apartar de mi mente aquella extraña sensación de angustia el resto de la tarde, sin embargo me esforcé en mostrarme despreocupado con mi esposa, mi familia y amigos.

_Quizás me estoy preocupando por nada_, me dije a mi mismo en un intento por apartar la angustia que se instaló en mi pecho al tiempo que me detenía frente a un rosal de Dulces Candy.

Cerré los ojos y me dejé envolver por el suave aroma a rosas y tierra mojada que desprende el jardín, hasta que un par de brazos rodearon inesperadamente mi pecho.

No necesité girar mi rostro para adivinar quien era la dueña de estas manos tan blancas, tan suaves.

"Regresa a la cama. No puedo dormir sin ti" sonreí.

Giré y la así contra mi cuerpo al tiempo que la levantaba al vilo reclamando sus labios como míos.

La amo tanto.

"No creí que despertarías. Generalmente tienes el sueño bastante pesado. Puede pasar un tren a un lado tuyo sin conseguir despertarte" un gracioso mohín se dibujó en su cara al tiempo que sus mejillas se coloreaban de un intenso color carmín.

"Eso mismo decía la Srta. Pony" sin poder evitarlo, solté una carcajada. "¡shh! Te van a escuchar en toda la mansión. Son más de las 2 de la mañana ¿recuerdas?" dijo.

"Me parece que el ruido que hicimos hace un rato fue más intenso, y tal parece, nadie se inmutó" una seductora sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios mientras que con la punta de su lengua los humedecía una y otra vez.

_¿Cómo es posible que Candy sea tan dulce y endemoniadamente seductora a la vez?_

"Quiero hacerte el amor otra vez" susurré en su oído sin dejar de besar su lóbulo, su cuello.

"¿Y qué esperas?" repuso al tiempo que hacía su cabeza hacia atrás.

Sin dejar de besarla entramos a nuestra habitación, cerré la puerta tras de mí, y me perdí de nueva cuenta en el cuerpo de Candy, en su aroma y sus caricias hasta que nos alcanzó el amanecer.

"¿Ya estás listo para decirme por qué estuviste tan pensativo durante la comida el día de ayer?" preguntó mientras tomábamos un baño de tina.

Recargó su cabeza sobre mi pecho, bajé la mirada hacia ella y la vi observarme fijamente con una hermosa sonrisa.

"¿Fui tan obvio?" sin responder inmediatamente a mi pregunta, depositó un beso en mi quijada y asintió.

"Para mí sí. ¿Qué te preocupa?" solté un largo suspiro.

Apreté mis brazos alrededor de sus hombros y sin pensarlo, comencé a contarle desde la visión que tuve de Anthony meses atrás, hasta lo sucedido el día de ayer en la que supuse, había sido su habitación en vida.

Sorprendida por mi relato, se enderezó y giró su rostro hacia mí.

"Lo más seguro es que todo sea una tontería. Que mi mente me ha hecho una mala jugada y todo lo imaginé, pero, ¿si no es así?. Si te pasa algo por culpa mía, yo..." sin esperar a que termine de hablar, Candy envolvió mi cuello con sus brazos sin dejar de besar mis mejillas, mis párpados, mi boca.

"Tranquilo mi amor. Estoy aquí. Nadie nos separará. Te amo, Terry"

Hice bien en confesarle mis angustias a Candy.

El resto de la mañana me sentí ligero. Feliz. Confiado que pase lo que pase, lo enfrentaremos juntos.

A las 12:00 pm en punto, dio inicio la ceremonia matrimonial de Albert y Elina.

El ambiente estaba cargado de tanta magia, que el amor que emanaban los novios en cada mirada resultó tan contagioso que terminé evocando mi propia boda con Candy meses atrás.

Incluso Annie y Archie compartieron un momento íntimo al besarse en público mientras se dedicaban muestras de afecto, sin dejar de bailar en el centro del jardín con sus hijos en brazos.

Me sentía tan feliz compartiendo este momento tan importante en la vida de Elina y Albert, que deseé las horas transcurrieran más lento.

Desafortunadamente la hora de decir adiós llegó más pronto de lo que esperaba.

Hacía unos minutos llegamos a la estación de Nueva York, y ya nos estábamos despidiendo de Albert y Elina. Partirían hacia el puerto que los llevaría a su larga luna de miel por el exótico país de la India.

Esperábamos verlos de regreso en 3 meses y medio.

Justo a tiempo para celebrar juntos la navidad por primera vez en nuestra casa.

Dos semanas han transcurrido desde la boda de Albert y Elina.

Es increíble lo rápido que pasa el tiempo cuando estoy al lado de Candy.

No conozco el tedio ni el aburrimiento estando a su lado.

Acabo de firmar el contrato para la filmación de la próxima película que protagonizaré.

Me llena de entusiasmo este nuevo proyecto, especialmente por el mensaje contra el racismo que tiene.

Es un nuevo reto.

No veo la hora para ver a Candy y contarle la buena nueva, desafortunadamente tendré que esperar hasta la noche.

Hoy su jornada en el hospital será larga.

"Buenas tardes, Wilfred. ¿Alguna novedad?" pregunté casual mientras le daba mi abrigo.

"Ninguna Sr. Grandchester. La Sra. Grandchester me pidió que subiera a su habitación en cuanto usted llegara" me detuve en seco en cuanto lo escuché.

"¿Candy está aquí?" no pude ocultar la sorpresa que me causó su comentario.

"Llegó hace un rato"

No había terminado de hablar Wilfred y ya me encontraba subiendo las escaleras lo más rápido que mis piernas podían.

Lo único que podía pensar era que Loyd, la prensa o Margot le habían hecho algo.

He de haber azotado la puerta en cuanto entré a nuestra habitación, ya que, asustada, giró su rostro hacia mí, pero en cuanto vio que era yo el que había entrado, adornó su rostro con una sonrisa y se aventó a mis brazos feliz. Sonriente.

"¡Dios, Candy!. Me asusté cuando Wilfred me dijo que estabas aquí. ¿Sucedió algo?" lentamente se separó de mí, y sin dejar de sonreír me guio a la cama, alargando con su silencio mi angustia.

Con aquella críptica expresión, me extendió una caja pequeña.

Extrañado, la tomé entre mis manos y la analicé con la mirada antes de abrirla.

"¿Qué es esto? No es mi cumpleaños" la agité esperando adivinar el contenido sin éxito.

Sea lo que sea que estuviese adentro era demasiado ligero. No hacía prácticamente ruido. Incluso comencé a sospechar que no había absolutamente nada dentro.

"Ábrela" ordenó y sin protestar hice lo que decretó.

Me quedé sin habla en cuanto vi el contenido.

Incrédulo, levanté mi mirada hacia ella.

No puedo respirar.

Me siento incapaz de hilar una sola frase coherente en mi cabeza.

La serie de emociones que gobiernan en este momento mi pecho, son tan intensas, que un nudo se instaló dolorosamente en mi garganta, sin embargo, de algún modo fui capaz de pronunciar las palabras que a partir de este momento, cambiarían nuestro mundo para siempre.

"... ¿estás embarazada?" solté las pequeñas botas para bebé color blanco.

Mi voz se quebró.

"¡Si, si, si!" gritó feliz.

Lleno de júbilo, la envolví en mis brazos y le di vueltas en el aire sin dejar de besarla.

En algún momento la coloqué sobre la cama y recargué emocionado mi cabeza sobre su vientre.

_Nuestro hijo._

¿Qué hice para merecer este momento de mi vida?

Ya no me importa encontrar la respuesta.

"Pero... ¿Cuándo te hiciste la prueba?, ¿cuántos meses tienes?" hablé tan rápido que no estuve seguro si Candy entendió mis preguntas.

Divertida, empezó a reír, y tomados de la mano, permanecimos sentados en el borde de la cama.

"El día que llegamos a Lakewood, Annie me acompañó al médico. Le dije que me sentía cansada, con mucho sueño. Ella sospechó que podría estar embarazada, así que me hice la prueba. Los resultados llegaron hoy. Tengo 8 semanas de embarazo. Si todo sale bien, nuestro bebé nacerá a mediados o finales de marzo del año entrante" mi corazón salto dentro de mi pecho.

Cuando me reencontré con Candy juré que absolutamente nada me haría más feliz que ese momento de mi vida, sin embargo, eso mismo pensé cuando me casé con ella, y cuando hicimos el amor por primera vez.

_¿Acaso la felicidad tiene tantos matices?_

No creí que una persona como sería capaz de conocer este nivel de felicidad, y heme aquí, descubriendo junto con mi esposa, lo equivocado que estaba.

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Notas de la autora.**

**¡SIII! por fin hay bebé en camino jajajaj.**

**Espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado. Ojalá dejen sus reviews. Siempre hacen mi día.**

**Besos y espero leerlos pronto.**


	23. Capítulo 21 Negro como la noche

**Tiempo sin actualizar, pero finalmente les traigo un nuevo capítulo. Como primera noticia les comento que hice 4 fanarts de mi fic. Los pueden encontrar en mi muro de deviantart. Pueden encontrarme con el seudónimo de loreley25. Entran a mi galeria de Candy y listo!**

**Enfocándome al capítulo, podrán notar cuando lo lean que es ligeramente más corto en comparación con los anteriores que he subido, pero espero les guste... y les aviso que ya estamos cerca del final de la historia!**

* * *

**Capítulo 21. Negro como la noche**

**_Candy_**

_19 de Enero de 1925_

"Con sólo saber que vienes en camino, sin importar si eres niña o niño, llena mi corazón de regocijo. Aprenderás que eres nuestro milagro. Hemos esperado tanto por ti, que sin esfuerzo alguno, descubrirás la intensidad de nuestro anhelo en estos versos, o muy posiblemente, en alguna melodía que noche tras noche te cantaremos. Bebé, te amamos y con ansias te estamos esperando" acaricié con suavidad mi vientre al tiempo que terminaba de recitar el poema que religiosamente le susurro cada mañana a mi pequeño.

_Ansío que pasen rápidamente los dos meses que faltan para conocerte por fin, bebé_, pensé.

Generalmente, Terry recita estas líneas junto conmigo.

Queremos que conozca, dentro de lo posible, la voz de ambos, pero al girar mi rostro hacia la cama, un dolor agudo se instala en mi pecho al ver su espacio vacío.

Hace dos semanas Terry partió hacia Europa para terminar de filmar la película que protagoniza.

La idea de dejarme sola y muy embarazada le desagradó bastante.

Como era de esperarse, se negó rotundamente a viajar tan lejos, especialmente cuando fue un error de la producción haberle avisado con poco tiempo de antelación acerca de ese cambio de último momento que se realizó en el libreto.

_¡De haber sabido que tendría que viajar a Europa, habría rechazado el proyecto!,_ musitó Terry furioso mientras caminaba como león enjaulado alrededor del salón.

Yo tampoco quería que se fuera. Lo necesito al lado mío más que nunca. No concibo la idea de dar a luz a nuestro primer hijo sin él.

Como era de esperarse, los promotores de la película tenían intereses muy diferentes a los nuestros. En cuanto se enteraron que Terry había decidido abandonar la filmación, le dieron dos opciones; o terminaba de filmar el proyecto, o arruinaban su carrera y lo demandaban por incumplimiento de contrato.

Recuerdo perfectamente ese día.

Jamás lo había visto tan furioso e impotente al mismo tiempo. Cuando se fueron los abogados de la compañía cinematográfica, entró a su estudio, se sentó frente a su escritorio y comenzó a escribir frenético.

Era su manera de descargar su furia sin lastimarse.

Cuando lo vi más tranquilo, le llevé una taza de Té de Rosa Inglesa, hablé con él y le dije que esta no será la primera ni la última vez que nos veremos en la necesidad de separarnos debido a los múltiples compromisos que su profesión le exige.

En un intento desesperado por mantenernos juntos, me pidió que me fuera con él, pero debido a mi trabajo y mi avanzado embarazo, no podía realizar ese viaje a su lado, aunque Dios sabe que deseaba con todas mis fuerzas acompañarlo.

Desplazarme tan lejos en barco y tren, representa un peligro no sólo para mí, sino principalmente para nuestro bebé.

Terry estuvo de acuerdo conmigo en que por nada del mundo pondríamos en riesgo a nuestro hijo.

Ahora existe alguien mucho más importante que nosotros mismos.

El nuevo motor de nuestra existencia.

Lo besé y lo insté a finalizar el proyecto que dio inicio con tanto entusiasmo.

No quería verlo enfrentar a la ley y la prensa por un problema cuya solución yace en nuestras manos.

Reticente, terminó aceptando.

Aunque no era feliz dejándome, ni yo viéndolo partir, ambos sabíamos que hacíamos lo correcto.

Estas son las consecuencias de ser adulto.

A base de golpes y caídas, nos hemos visto obligados a dejar a los rebeldes impulsivos atrás, los cuales, en esos tiempos no pensaban en otra cosa más que en ellos mismos, sin importar lo mucho que nuestras malas decisiones afectarían a los demás.

No cabe duda que la madurez es una molesta pero necesaria carga.

Sonriente, dirigí mi mirada hacia el espejo, a través del cual pude apreciar en su totalidad mi enorme reflejo.

No importa desde que ángulo me mire, al final termino comprobando una cosa; mi marido es un apuesto mentiroso.

Si bien es cierto que jamás he sido una mujer vanidosa, desde que me reencontré con Terry, me empeño en verme hermosa para él. Siempre me dice que no existe mujer más bella que yo, pero sé que lo que habla es el amor que me profesa.

_Estoy cada vez más gorda_. _Le reprocharé a Terry la próxima vez que lo vea_, pensé sin dejar de reír a mis adentros.

Él simplemente satisface cada uno de mis constantes antojos. No importa que tan extravagantes estos sean. Me consiente demasiado.

Bajé la mirada hacia mi vientre y de inmediato supe lo afortunada que soy. Tengo a un hombre maravilloso al lado mío y estamos formando una familia juntos.

Su amor me llena tanto, que mi vida antes de Terry parece plana y vacía.

En cuanto giré mi rostro hacia una de las cómodas de nuestra habitación, una ráfaga de viento se filtró por uno de los ventanales entreabiertos, tirando al suelo la causa de mis pesadillas y desvelos.

Tomé las misivas entre mis manos y el escalofrío que se instaló en mi cuerpo la primera vez que tomé estas hojas, lo volví a experimentar con más intensidad.

A pesar del dolor que me causa saber a Terry lejos de mí, me alegró que varios kilómetros lo mantuvieran alejado de Nueva York por un tiempo.

Justamente un día después que partió hacia Europa, estas espantosas cartas dirigidas a él empezaron a llegar.

_5 de enero de 1925_

_Algunas horas habían pasado desde que Terry se fue y ya lo extrañaba._

_Me sentía muy sola caminando sin él por los pasillos de nuestra casa, pero me conoce tan bien que previendo mi pesar, me instó_ aunque más bien fue una orden bien disfrazada_ a que aceptara que sus padres me acompañaran todas las mañanas a desayunar._

_No me sorprendió en absoluto que al yo decir que si, él ya hubiese hablado con antelación con ellos para pedirles que en su ausencia, velaran por mí._

_Mi marido se iba a su viaje preocupado por mi bienestar. Lo menos que podía hacer por él era aceptar lo que me sugería, sin importar que tan exagerado fuera._

_Mi primer día sin él, fue especialmente difícil. Decir que conseguí dormir una hora es mucho, así que, aprovechando las horas extras que tenía, bajé al recibidor mucho antes que Eleonor y Richard llegaran. Ese tiempo lo aproveché para preparar junto con la cocinera, el desayuno del día._

"_Buenos días, Sra. Grandchester" Wilfred, siendo una persona instruida dentro de los estándares más ortodoxos, no podía darse el lujo de permitirse ser menos formal en su andar o hablar, sin embargo lo he visto esbozar más de una vez una sonrisa mientras escucha los constantes desatinos que salen de mi boca en presencia de mi marido._

"_Muy buenos días, Wilfred" sonreí, pero algo en la seriedad de su acostumbrada expresión me consternó bastante. "¿sucede algo?" silencio._

_Limpié mis manos, retiré mi delantal y me encaminé hacia él._

"_Acompáñeme por favor. Necesito mostrarle algo" con mi corazón latiendo rápidamente dentro de mi pecho, asentí._

_No pude pronunciar una sola palabra durante nuestro camino al portón._

_A escasos metros de distancia me detuve en seco al ver lo que parecía ser un perro muerto desangrándose en el jardín. Había tanta materia gris a su alrededor, que supe que al pobre animal lo habían matado a golpes._

"_¡Dios mío!" exclamé horrorizada mientras cubría mi boca con mis manos. "¿quién pudo cometer un acto semejante?" pregunté al tiempo que Wilfred giraba hacia mí con un sobre ensangrentado previamente abierto._

"_Perdone que se haya visto en la necesidad de presenciar tan desagradable escena, Sra. Grandchester, pero consideré importante que viera la gravedad de la situación. Esta misiva se hallaba junto al perro. Como usted comprenderá, no dudé en leer el contenido en cuanto los guardias me informaron lo sucedido" nerviosa asentí._

_Mis manos temblaban tanto que me sorprendí que hubiese sacado la hoja del sobre sin mayores dificultades._

_Lo realmente difícil vino después; leer el contenido desagradablemente descriptivo de la carta, la cual, mencionó más de una vez en diferentes formas, que lo sucedido con el perro es sólo un ejemplo de lo que le sucederá a Terry._

_Perdí las fuerzas de mis piernas en cuanto mis ojos devoraron cada una de las palabras escritas, pero fue gracias a Wilfred y uno de los guardias que custodian la casa, que no caí al suelo._

"_¡Sra. Grandchester!" uno de los guardias me tomó en brazos por instrucciones de Wilfred y me recostaron en un sillón del salón._

"_Estoy bien. Sólo fue la impresión del momento. ¿Alguien vio al responsable?" mascullé mientras me sentaba en el sillón con ayuda de Wilfred._

"_El perro ya estaba muerto cuando lo dejaron en la propiedad. Uno de los guardias vio a una mujer alejarse de la residencia. Por la descripción dada, no tengo dudas que se trata de la Sra. Marlowe" angustiada, coloqué mis manos sobre mi pecho._

_Mi corazón latía tan fuerte, que sentía su rápido palpitar sobre mis palmas._

_Justo en ese momento aparecieron Eleonor y Richard._

_Sin poder contenerme, corrí a refugiarme en sus brazos, al ver en su expresión, que estaban al tanto de la situación._

_La hecatombe se desató._

_En cuanto la policía llegó a casa, el padre de Terry, enfurecido, los acusó de responsables de la situación gracias a su ineptitud por atrapar antes al responsable._

_En silencio, el Sr. Hammill y sus hombres aceptaron cada una de las duras palabras de Richard, pero en cuanto se le presentó la oportunidad, este se defendió._

"_Entendemos su sentir, Sr. Grandchester, pero con todo respeto a usted y las damas presentes, a penas hasta ahora el responsable de este acto vandálico decidió actuar. Todo ha sido un caso completamente circunstancial. Se han suscitado casos aislados del Sr. Ainsworth con su hijo y la Sra. Candice aquí presente, también, se tienen sospechas de una posible represalia de la Sra. Marlowe por la muerte de su hija, pero nada la vinculaba en el caso hasta ahora"_

_Richard aspiró con fuerza, se sentó al lado de Eleonor, y con su mirada enfurecida fija sobre el Sr. Hammill lo instó a continuar hablando._

"_El día que la difunta Sra. Susana atacó a su hijo, no existieron pruebas contundentes que vincularan a la Sra. Marlowe en el caso, sin embargo, por petición suya y del Sr. Andley, nos dimos a la tarea de investigar los antecedentes de la familia. Fue difícil, pero finalmente encontramos algo" se quitó su sombrero tipo bombín, su sobretodo color caqui y con una exagerada solemnidad, le extendió un folder con varias hojas dentro._

_Richard empezó a leer rápidamente el expediente que el Sr. Hammill le proporcionó._

_La sorpresa reemplazó rápidamente el enojo._

_Con el ceño fruncido y las palabras dibujadas en su rostro, levantó su mirada hacia el detective, el cual, comprendiendo su expresión, asintió._

"_En efecto, Sr. Grandchester. La familia Marlowe tiene antecedentes de problemas mentales e inestabilidad emocional. Cada generación Marlowe ha terminado en la locura. Suponemos que la Sra. Susana y la Sra. Margot no fueron la excepción" dijo._

"_Mi hijo está de viaje de trabajo, pero le pido que ponga vigilancia constante en la casa. No quiero que Candy tenga que atravesar una experiencia como la de hoy, y menos en el delicado estado en que está" el detective asintió._

"_Confiamos que ahora que la Sra. Margot ha dado la cara, cometa un error para poder ingresarla a un hospital psiquiátrico antes que cometa una locura"_

Me senté al borde de mi cama y envolví protectoramente mi vientre.

Desafortunadamente, Margot va un paso adelante de nosotros.

Las misivas ahora llegan por correo postal, lo que hace aún más difícil el trabajo de la policía para localizarla.

_¿De verdad tiene problemas mentales? O quizás…_

He instado una y otra vez al Sr. Hammill para que investigue más a fondo a Loyd. Estoy segura que de alguna manera, él está envuelto en esta situación.

Más de una vez ha dicho que hará hasta lo imposible por separarme de Terry.

_¿Y si este es él cumpliendo finalmente su amenaza?_

Para la policía es necesario tener algo más contundente que una simple corazonada para proceder la investigación de una persona como Loyd, sin embargo, el Sr. Hammill me prometió que se dará a la tarea de rastrear discretamente en sus tiempos libres cada uno de sus movimientos.

Aun en contra de la opinión de Eleonor y Richard, continúo disfrutando mi trabajo en el hospital. Me distrae. En ese lugar soy libre de desplazarme sin tener encima la sombra de los custodios que Terry y su padre me pusieron, además, no quiero que el miedo altere la manera en que he dirigido mi vida hasta ahora.

Unos golpes llamando a mi puerta me sacaron de mis cavilaciones.

"Adelante" respiré profundamente y guardé las misivas en un cajón donde no me viera en la necesidad de verlas constantemente.

"Sra. Grandchester, la Sra. Eleonor y el Sr. Richard la esperan en el recibidor" dijo Wilfred.

"¡Perfecto!. Me estoy muriendo de hambre" me puse de pie y con lo que esperaba fuese un semblante sereno, bajé a su encuentro.

"Buenos días, querida Candy" en cuanto posé mi mirada sobre Eleonor, sonreí.

"Perdonen la tardanza. Cada día me cuesta más trabajo moverme con la agilidad a la que estoy acostumbrada" musité contenta.

Como es costumbre de Eleonor, en cuanto llegué al pie de las escaleras, me saludó al tiempo que acariciaba casi con devoción mi vientre.

La hermosa sonrisa que se dibujó en su rostro cuando le informamos que se convertiría en abuela, no se ha borrado desde entonces.

"No hace mucho llegamos, querida Candy, pero dime ¿tú cómo te sientes?, ¿necesitas algo? Me quedo con mucho pendiente imaginándote sola en esta casa tan grande. Sabes que siempre eres bienvenida a vivir con nosotros mientras Terry está de viaje" su preocupación me hizo sonreír.

Eleonor y Richard me han acogido como a su propia hija.

La sensación de sentirme querida de esa manera por ellos, me llena de una grata calidez que antes me era desconocida.

La Srta. Pony y la Hermana María son irremplazables. Nadie jamás ocupará su lugar en mi corazón, pero esta emoción que los padres de Terry despertaron en mí, es diferente.

Por fin tengo la familia que añoré durante tantos años.

Terry me ha regalado esta invaluable experiencia.

"Candy, respetamos mucho tu independencia, pero eres una mujer con 7 meses de embarazo. Además, comprenderás que dada la gravedad de la situación, no es recomendable que vivas sola. Aunque el personal de servicio está al pendiente de ti tanto como sus ocupaciones se los permiten, no es lo mismo. Nosotros somos tú familia y queremos cuidarte" las palabras de Richard me dejaron sin argumentos válidos que me ayudaran a declinar una vez más su invitación.

No estoy acostumbrada a que cuiden de mí. No es una cuestión de desagrado. Más bien falta de costumbre.

_Quizás no es mala idea dejarme mimar un poco, _pensé.

Es agradable sentirme cobijada por ellos.

"Está bien. Acepto irme con ustedes mientras Terry esté fuera. Admito que me siento un poco sola en casa sin él" emocionada, Eleonor unió sus manos tan estrepitosamente, que el eco se escuchó en cada rincón del recibidor.

"¡Qué gusto me da que finalmente aceptes, querida Candy! Ahora a desayunar. Mi nieto y tú deben estar hambrientos" sonreí.

"¡Bastante!. Creo que si sigo comiendo como hasta ahora, Terry no me reconocerá cuando regrese de su viaje de lo gorda que estaré" reí.

"¡Candy, que cosas dices! Prácticamente no has aumentado de peso. Estás cada día más bella. El embarazo te ha sentado de maravilla" me he de haber sonrojado.

Inmediatamente comencé a sentir calor en el área de mis mejillas.

El desayuno con ellos transcurre de una manera tan natural, que pareciera llevamos años conviviendo. Nuestras pláticas no versan sobre Margot y su paradero. Ese tema me enferma. Preferimos hablar del mundo actual, la tecnología, los avances médicos, los viajes que han hecho juntos alrededor del mundo, pero nuestro nuevo tópico es Albert y Elina.

Ambos regresaron de su luna de miel con un tono de piel un tanto tropical.

A pesar de los muchos cuidados que tomaron para evitar broncearse, fue inútil, pero como las personas atractivas que son, ese color lo lucen de maravilla.

Durante la cena de navidad, tanto Albert como Elina, nos platicaron emocionados de su viaje a la India, sus expediciones, pero la experiencia de convivir con los animales y la naturaleza que mi amigo y confidente tanto ama al lado de su esposa, debe haber sido un momento maravilloso que mientras viva, jamás olvidará.

El amor con que se observan es evidente incluso para aquellos que no los conocen.

No dudo ni un momento que Elina nos dará muy pronto la noticia que está de encargo.

"Vete sin cuidado a trabajar, Candy. Yo me encargaré de organizar tu equipaje"

"Me apena mucho que haga eso Eleonor. Yo puedo hacerlo saliendo del hospital …" levantó una mano en mi dirección y negó con la cabeza.

"Saliendo del hospital, el chofer te llevará directamente a nuestra casa. Es recomendable que descanses el mayor tiempo posible. Además, Richard y yo hacemos esto con gusto"

Al ver que ningún argumento la haría cambiar de opinión, sonreí y me despedí de ellos con un abrazo.

En cuanto Hans me dejó en el hospital, el movimiento empezó, y como es costumbre, los pacientes llegaron uno tras de otro, ayudándome a enfocar mi atención en algo más que mis angustias.

Amo mi profesión. Generalmente el tiempo transcurre bastante rápido cuando estoy trabajando y este día no fue la excepción.

"Es increíble que te muevas tan rápido a pesar de tu avanzado embarazo. Estoy segura que eso que llevas en tu vientre es una almohada gigantesca. Es imposible que alguien con 7 meses de gestación camine de un lado para otro sin descanso" me carcajeé ante el fresco comentario de una de mis compañeras.

"A mí me parece exactamente lo contrario. Me siento tan lenta y gorda, que ahora se lo que siente una vaca al caminar" mis compañeras se rieron abiertamente de mi comentario mientras colocaban su bandeja de comida sobre la mesa.

"¿¡Estás loca?! Ya habría querido yo verme igual de hermosa que tú en mi primer embarazo. Solamente el vientre te delata, pero quien te ve por detrás no puede siquiera imaginar que estás en estado. Créeme, tienes una anatomía que muchas mujeres envidiamos"

Gretchen es la jefa de enfermeras del servicio de urgencias del hospital.

Es una mujer de mediana edad bastante directa en sus argumentos. Su mente no tiene filtros. Dice las cosas tal cual las piensa.

Aunque muchas enfermeras aquí se sienten intimidadas por su manera de ser, ella y yo congeniamos desde mi primer día en este lugar.

Fue la única que dio la cara por mí con el resto del personal del hospital, cuando se publicó la nota falsa en el periódico, el cual, me señalaba entre otras cosas, como la amante de Terry.

"Disculpa, Candy, sé que estás en tu horario de comida pero llegó un paciente que pide ser atendido por ti" dijo bastante apenada.

"No te preocupes, Catherine. El deber me llama, chicas. Nos vemos después" en silencio, mi compañera me guio por los pasillos del hospital "¿Qué síntomas presenta el paciente?" pregunté.

"No sabría decirte. El subdirector del hospital en persona atendió el caso. Fue él quien me pidió buscarte" me sentía intrigada, sin embargo, no me fue difícil imaginar que este misterioso paciente podría tratarse de un fan de mi esposo que deseaba acercarse a mí con la falsa idea que por este medio, podría conocerlo.

En cuanto nos detuvimos frente a la puerta de una habitación, el subdirector me saludó cortésmente, y sin darme oportunidad a preguntar nada respecto a la persona que atenderé, desapareció del pasillo junto con Catherine.

No me di tiempo de extrañarme por la críptica actitud del subdirector. En este momento, el paciente que yacía dentro de esta habitación me necesitaba. O al menos, eso quería creer.

"Buenas tardes. Se me informó que usted solicitó mi asistencia. Dígame, en que puedo ayudarlo" en cuanto terminé de hablar, la persona que hasta hace unos segundos observaba entretenidamente el movimiento del hospital a través del ventanal, giró su rostro hacia mí y por unos segundos me quedé helada.

"Buenas tardes, Candy. No te imaginas el gusto que me da volver a verte" me sonrió.

"Loyd… ¿qué haces aquí?" pregunté sin aliento.

Lentamente pegué mi espalda contra la puerta. La sensación de alarma que él despierta en mi interior es cada vez más difícil de ignorar.

En apariencia es el mismo. Se muestra gentil y risueño como siempre, pero su mirada ya no es cálida como antes. Ahora es turbia, violenta, oscura.

Instintivamente, rodeé mi vientre con mis brazos en un intento de proteger a mi bebé del peligro silencioso que la presencia de esta persona desataba.

Sus ojos pasaron de mi rostro a mi vientre. Frunció el ceño imperceptiblemente, motivo suficiente para alejarme tanto como pudiera de él.

"Luces tan hermosa… ese niño que llevas en tu vientre pudo ser mío" hizo el ademán de tocarme, pero de un manotazo alejé su brazo de mí.

"¡No se te ocurra ponerme una mano encima!" grité.

"Solamente quería acariciarte. Antes solía gustarte" susurró sin despegar sus ojos de los míos.

_No se que me molesta más, si su cinismo o el mensaje lascivo que yace oculto en su comentario._

"No me tomes por estúpida, Loyd. Es verdad que fuiste el primer hombre a quien me entregué. Sé reconocer mis errores para no volver a cometerlos" mis palabras le incomodaron y me lo hizo saber apretando sus puños y frunciendo el ceño.

"No lo dices enserio… " musitó.

"Estoy perdiendo mi tiempo. Me retiro" giré sobre mí misma para salir cuanto antes de esta habitación.

Me incomoda estar a solas con él aunque debería sentirme segura dentro de las instalaciones del hospital, sin embargo, una mano suya cerrando la puerta de golpe, me impidió salir de aquí.

"Estoy enfermo, Candy" sorprendida, giré mi rostro hacia él "¿¡No me ves?!, ¡estoy enfermo desde que me dejaste por ese sujeto!" dijo desesperado mientras miraba asqueado sus manos. "Sólo tú puedes curarme, Candy. No me reconozco… regresa a mi lado o haré algo imperdonable, te lo suplico" por un momento lo percibí verdaderamente asustado, al menos la ansiedad que reflejó su voz parecía verdadera, desafortunadamente para él, hacía tiempo su dolor y sus problemas dejaron de afectarme.

"Esa cura la encontrarás el día que sigas adelante con tu vida. Deja de perseguir el pasado, Loyd. Entiéndelo, yo no tengo nada que ofrecerte"

En cuanto escuchó mi respuesta, todo el dolor, miedo y ansiedad que llegó a sentir, fueron sustituidos por una rabia tan intensa, que me pregunté como era posible que ningún personal del hospital entrara a esta habitación para ver lo que estaba pasando.

"¡JAMÁS RENUNCIARÉ A TI, ¿¡HASTA CUANDO TE DARÁS CUENTA QUE EL QUE SE DICE LLAMARSE TU MARIDO, NO ES LA PERSONA INDICADA PARA TI?!" abrí los ojos con incredulidad.

"¿¡Y se supone que tú lo eres!? No me hagas reír" su puño estampándose con la puerta que yacía tras de mí, rozó muy de cerca mi cara.

"Dime una cosa, ¿dónde está tu marido ahora?" acercó su rostro al mío y susurró lentamente esas palabras con un tono de voz tan glacial que me paralizó por completo.

_¿Cómo sabe eso…?_

"Te dejó nuevamente para cumplir con los deberes tan demandantes de su profesión, ¿no es así?"

_¡Maldito! No te daré el gusto de verme turbada_, pensé y lo encaré cínicamente con una sonrisa.

"Pareces estar mejor enterado que yo del itinerario de mi marido, Loyd. ¿De verdad esto es todo lo que tenías que decirme? Esta plática me está aburriendo" sordo a mis palabras, envolvió mi cuerpo con tanta fuerza que no pude empujarlo para apartarlo de mí.

"¡Candy, te amo!. Sé que tú también me amas a mí. Ahora estás cegada por las falsas promesas de ese sujeto. Lo entiendo, mi amor, es buen actor. Cuando te liberes de su engaño te darás cuenta que tú y yo estamos hechos el uno para el otro" antes que terminara de hablar ya tenía su boca sobre la mía.

Este contacto me dio asco, repugnancia, y se lo hice saber mordiendo su labio tan fuerte que el intenso sabor a azufre de su sangre inundó mi boca.

Adolorido, se separó rápidamente de mí mientras limpiaba con su antebrazo la sangre que manaba por la herida.

"¡ERES UN POCO HOMBRE, LOYD!" sonrió, como si mis palabras fuesen un halago para él.

"¿Por qué continuas resistiéndote, Candy? ¿No te das cuenta que mientras más lo haces más me incitas a luchar por ti?. ¿Por nosotros?" de pronto se detuvo de golpe.

Eufórico, asintió y empezó a reír completamente fuera de sí.

Parecía como si acabase de tener una revelación divina que yo desconocía.

"¡Claro! ¡Cómo no me di cuenta antes!. Es tu manera de decir que me amas tanto como yo a ti" pasmada, negué con la cabeza y lo volví a empujar en cuanto volvió a acercarse a mí, pero mientras más lo rechazo, más se empeña en creer que todo lo que hago es un intento por recuperar lo que él cree algún día vivimos.

"¡Estás loco!. No te amo, Loyd. Jamás te he amado. ¡De qué manera tengo que decírtelo para que lo entiendas!"

"Se que no eres tú la que habla en estos momentos, sino él. Estás tan influenciada por ese sujeto que nuevamente confirmo que mi odio por él es completamente justificado. Alguien de su calaña no merece vivir. Necesitas alejarte de él cuanto antes y ver la realidad, Candy, pero no te preocupes mi cielo, yo te ayudaré. Estoy seguro que después me lo agradecerás"

Mi respiración se aceleró.

Sin pensarlo un segundo más, giré el pomo de la puerta y salí rápidamente de la habitación en busca de ayuda.

"¡AUXILIO! ¡QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE!" mis gritos generaron un horrible eco en el edificio.

Tuve la espantosa sensación que no había nadie a mi alrededor a quien pudiera acudir por ayuda, pero cuando vi a una mujer saliendo de una habitación contigua me sentí a salvo.

"¡Ayúdeme, por favor! Llame a la policía, un hombre desquiciado quiso atacarme" los ojos azules de la mujer me veían, pero al mismo tiempo sentí que para ella yo no estaba presente.

"¿Ayuda, dice?" susurró mientras tomaba con su mano una de mis muñecas con bastante fuerza.

"Señora… me está lastimando" dije.

"Nadie hizo nada por mi niña. Murió por tu culpa… pero hoy es el día que finalmente se hará justicia" un brillo desquiciado iluminó la mirada de esta mujer.

Me di la media vuelta para alejarme de esta persona cuya identidad aun me era desconocida, cuando de pronto sus brazos me rodearon por los hombros, impidiéndome avanzar.

"¡ESTO ES POR TI, SUSY!" sobre mi rostro colocó un pañuelo. En cuanto percibí ese aroma dulzón, supe que no había nada que pudiese hacer para escapar.

_¡Cloroformo!_

Rápidamente todo a mi alrededor empezó a tornarse de color oscuro. La fuerza de cada una de mis extremidades comenzó a abandonarme.

Quise mantenerme despierta.

Personas de negro me rodearon.

Di manotazos al aire.

Luché con todas mis fuerzas, pero estas se escaparon como agua a través de mis dedos.

Esa poderosa sustancia nubló mis sentidos hasta que finalmente, me sumió en la inconsciencia.

_¡Que alguien me ayude!, _gritó inútilmente mi mente.

_Terry… ¡Terry!_… susurré, pero estoy segura que esas palabras las musitó desesperadamente mi corazón.

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Notas de la autora**

**Se empezó a desatar el caos!. Espero el capítulo haya sido de su agrado y como lo comenté al inicio, estamos acercándonos al final de la historia. Espero lees sus reviews y también ver sus comentarios de mis fanarts en mi muro. Besos!**


	24. Capítulo 22 Sombría obsesión

**Ahora si me apresuré y actualicé antes. Ojalá que este capítulo sea de su agrado.**

**Saludos y gracias a aquellas personas que desde el inicio de mi historia la han apoyado, compartido y promocionado.**

* * *

**Capítulo 22. Sombría obsesión**

**_Candy_**

_Todo me da vueltas… _

… _la cabeza me duele… _

… _quiero vomitar…_

… _¿Dónde estoy?..._

Quería abrir los ojos, pero no pude. Parecía como si mi cerebro se hubiese quedado sin energía. Como yo.

Quizás volví a perder la consciencia, o probablemente fui vencida por el sueño.

No lo sé con exactitud.

Me sentía tan débil que muy probablemente así sucedió.

Unas espantosas náuseas fueron el impulso que necesitaba mi mente para salir del estado de sopor que me mantuvo prisionera lo que sentí fue una eternidad.

En cuanto abrí los ojos, las escenas con Loyd y esa mujer que ahora sé era Margot Marlowe, saturaron mi mente.

Me quise enderezar, pero un fuerte mareo así como un par de manos sobre mis hombros me lo impidieron.

"Tranquila, mi amor, no te muevas, puede hacerte daño" giré mi vista hacia el dueño de esa voz y me encontré a Loyd sentado a un lado mío viéndome con falsa preocupación.

_¿Dónde estamos?_ me pregunté intentando reconocer sin éxito este lugar.

"Aun estás bajo los efectos del cloroformo. Podrías lastimarte si intentas ponerte en pie" torpemente quise alejar sus manos de mí, pero no lo toqué siquiera.

Me encuentro tan mareada, que con los ojos abiertos o cerrados mi entorno gira tan violentamente, que reprimo las ganas incontrolables que tengo de vaciar mi estómago.

"¿¡Qué me hiciste!?" sostuve mi cabeza con una de mis manos sentándome contra su voluntad sobre la cama.

Súbitamente, alguien más importante que yo misma llenó cada uno de mis pensamientos.

Angustiada, enfoqué mi atención sobre mi vientre al tiempo que lo acunaba rápidamente entre mis brazos.

En cuanto sentí movimiento sobre las palmas de mis manos, un largo suspiro escapó a través de mi boca.

_Mamá no dejará que nada malo te pase,_ le dije silenciosamente a mi bebé.

"Te traje a nuestro nuevo hogar" clavé mi mirada furiosa sobre él.

"¡Mi hogar está al lado de mi esposo!" grité al tiempo que me ponía en pie.

"No te levantes, te puedes caer" repitió calmadamente, pero lo ignoré.

_Saldré de este lugar aunque tenga que arrastrarme para conseguirlo._

Desafortunadamente no pude dar dos pasos hacia la puerta sin que las fuerzas de mis piernas decidieran abandonarme por completo.

"¡Te dije que si te ponías en pie podías caerte!" masculló molesto mientras impedía que cayera al suelo "Vamos, te llevaré a la cama" lo empujé con todas las fuerzas que poseía, pero no conseguí hacerle un sólo rasguño.

A pesar de todo me sentí victoriosa al verlo dar dos pasos hacia atrás.

"¡No necesito de tu ayuda! Si estoy en este estado es por culpa tuya" cabizbajo, colocó sus manos sobre sus costados y bajó su mirada hacia el suelo al tiempo que soltaba un largo suspiro.

"Algún día comprenderás que todo lo que he hecho fue por tu bien. Desde un inicio mi único deseo ha sido protegerte a costa de todo, incluso de ti misma"

"¿De qué estás hablando?... ¿¡Qué has hecho, Loyd?!" mi voz se quebró antes de terminar de hablar.

Me aterraba escuchar su respuesta.

Sentía que las fuerzas de mis piernas flaquearían de un momento a otro, pero no le daré el gusto de verme débil. No ahora que necesito ser más fuerte que nunca.

Inconmovible, se mantuvo de pie a unos pasos de mí sin pronunciar una sola palabra.

Una fría sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro mientras tomaba asiento en uno de los sillones de este extraño lugar. Cruzó su pierna, colocó su barbilla sobre una de sus manos, y sin apartar sus ojos de mí, esperó, esperó… y esperó… pero ¿qué?...

Sin aliento, di varios pasos hacia atrás mientras varias preguntas sin respuesta llegaban a mi mente.

_¿Quién llevó a Susana al teatro donde le disparó a Terry?_

_¿Quién le dio la pistola?_

_¿Quién fue la persona que filtró información falsa a la prensa dando como resultado esa nota amarillista que pudo haber terminado con mi reputación y la profesión de Terry?_

_¿Quién mató al perro que apareció en mi casa?_

Antes que las fuerzas de mis piernas me fallaran, tomé asiento sobre la cama.

"Has sido tú todo este tiempo… fuiste tú quien llevó a Susana al teatro ese día que le disparó a Terry, la incitaste a que lo matara, ¿¡no es cierto?!" sabía que estaba profundamente resentido por nuestro rompimiento, pero jamás imaginé las locuras que haría en nombre del amor enfermizo que me profesa.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir tan rápido, que sentía dolorosamente su palpitar dentro de mi pecho.

Su sonrisa se tornó más amplia, mientras que sus ojos entrecerrados por la malsana alegría que sentía, no perdían detalle de cada uno de mis movimientos y expresiones.

"¡Todo ha sido obra tuya!… " dije sin aliento.

Por primera vez desde que esta pesadilla dio inicio, su presencia me inspiró terror.

No podía moverme. Me aterraba lo que en un acto de locura, fuese capaz de hacer, no a mí, yo no importo, sino a mi bebé.

"Te lo dije varias veces. No existe nada en este mundo que no sea capaz de hacer por ti" sin dejar de observarme, se acercó a mí con demasiada lentitud.

_Quiero gritar, alejarme de él, pero no puedo…_ pensé aterrada.

Se hincó frente a mí, colocó su cabeza sobre mi regazo y en esa posición, me abrazó.

No pude alejarlo. El pánico por las súbitas revelaciones me impedían controlar mi cuerpo a voluntad.

"No tengas miedo, mi amor. Te aseguro que no existe prueba alguna que me señale como el culpable. Puedes estar tranquila" susurró.

"El subdirector del hospital te vio. Él puede testificar que fuiste la última persona que estuvo conmigo. En este momento la policía de Nueva York debe estar buscándote, y Terry…" abruptamente se enderezó, y furioso, clavó su mirada asesina sobre mí.

Inmediatamente guardé silencio.

"¡NO VUELVAS A PRONUNCIAR SU NOMBRE!" en cuanto vislumbró el terror de mi mirada, colocó sus puños sobre sus sienes y comenzó a caminar como león enjaulado alrededor de la habitación.

Instintivamente, me abracé a mí misma mientras me apartaba rápidamente de él.

"Perdóname, mi amor, te lo suplico, no te asustes, ven" extendió su mano en mi dirección, pero al ver que no reaccionaba a su gesto, volvió a perder los estribos "¡TE ESTOY PIDIENDO QUE VENGAS!" por mera sobrevivencia, hice lo que me indicó.

Tomó mi mano entre la suya, y como si su exabrupto no hubiese existido, lentamente la besó.

Mientras lo hacía, crispé fuertemente mis ojos. En un intento por sofocar la repulsión que me provocaba su contacto, cubrí mi boca con la mano que tenía libre.

"Mi cielo, ya no necesitas pensar en él. Ya estoy aquí contigo" levantó su mirada hacia mí y me sonrió. Tuve la impresión que Loyd de verdad cree que lo que está haciendo es admirable cuando es precisamente todo lo contrario. "Por la policía no te preocupes, ellos están buscando a Margot, no a mí" fruncí el ceño confundida.

"No entiendo… el subdirector y Catherine debieron verte cuando llegaste al hospital" negó con la cabeza al tiempo que, emocionado, tomaba mi rostro entre sus manos.

"¿¡Me crees tan descuidado?! Me aseguré de prestarle los recursos necesarios a Margot sin tener la necesidad de ensuciarme las manos. Fue ella la que pidió verte en el hospital no yo. Gracias a que era una habitación doble, pude ocultarme sin problema. El subdirector es conocido suyo. Si el hombre notó algo extraño en su comportamiento, es obvio que decidió no prestarle atención porque te mandó llamar prestamente." de su boca salían palabras tan espantosas, que lo único que su presencia podría inspirarme era repulsión

_¿En qué momento permitiste que la oscuridad consumiera tu alma por completo, Loyd?_

"Has perdido la cabeza…" susurré en un tono de voz tan quedo, que mis palabras fueron avasalladas fácilmente por la excitación de las suyas.

"La persona que contactó al reportero para publicar la nota falsa, la que llevó a Susana al escenario, la que mató al perro y escribió esas cartas fue Margot. Sabía que teniéndola como señuelo podría recuperarte sin levantar sospecha de nadie." palidecí.

_¡Dios mío! La policía buscará a la persona equivocada. _

"En cuanto a ese hombre ya no necesitas preocuparte por él, la producción de la película lo mantendrá ocupado un tiempo. Me aseguré que el lugar al que se dirigen no tenga acceso a telegramas" afirmó.

"¿¡Influiste para que modificaran el libreto de la película!?" el tono de mi voz fue intensificándose gradualmente conforme terminaba de hablar

"¿Se te olvida que soy socio de esa compañía?. No fue difícil hacerlo" furiosa, apreté fuertemente mis puños.

Quise golpearlo con todas mis fuerzas, pero me contuve. No podía darme el lujo de ser tan impulsiva en mi estado.

"¿Has estado manipulando todo este tiempo a una mujer enferma como Margot para que haga tu trabajo sucio?, ¡cómo pudiste caer tan bajo, Loyd!" ignorando mis malestares, me levanté y me alejé tanto como pude de él.

Afortunadamente esta habitación _que parecía de cristal gracias a los enormes ventanales que la custodiaban_ era bastante amplia, pero no lo suficiente.

Tengo la impresión que conforme más me alejo de él, las paredes de este lugar se ciernen lentamente alrededor de mí. Asfixiándome.

"Prometí ayudarla a vengarse de ese sujeto y eso hice, pero ya no tienes que preocuparte por Margot, ella ya no puede hacerte daño"

"¿Qué hiciste con ella?" pregunté temiendo su respuesta.

"La dejé en la calle. Ya no la necesito ahora que por fin te tengo conmigo"

"¿No tienes miedo que pueda delatarte? Ella debe conocer este lugar y…" una súbita carcajada le impidió responderme.

"¡Esa mujer no sabe más allá de lo que yo quería que supiera, mi amor! Todo está arreglado para que cuando la encuentren, se descubra la información que la vincula como autora intelectual de los hechos. Por otro lado, la policía está al tanto del historial médico de su familia gracias a mí. Puse a su alcance la información que necesitaban sin ellos percatarse siquiera. Créeme, con nadie estás más a salvo que conmigo." se acercó a mí, colocó sus manos sobre mi rostro, pero las alejé de un manotazo.

"¡Estás loco, Loyd!" una triste alegría destelló en su mirada oscura mientras observaba sus manos con repulsión y fascinación al mismo tiempo.

"¡LO ESTOY! CLARO QUE ESTOY LOCO. DEMENTE. TÚ ERAS MI MUNDO ENTERO. ¡MI AMOR MÁS PRECIADO! Y A PESAR DE HABERTE ENTREGADO MI CORAZÓN, TÚ ME DESECHASTE DE TU VIDA COMO SI JAMÁS HUBIESE SIGNIFICADO ALGO PARA TI." rompió el aire dando manotazos a su alrededor.

Si las miradas mataran, mi vida se habría extinguido en este momento.

Me vio con desprecio, pero fue completamente correspondido.

Respiró profundamente al tiempo que una de sus manos retiraba un mechón de cabello que cubría sus ojos huecos y vacíos

"En un instante mi alma me fue arrebatada, pero te aseguro que él vivirá en carne propia la agonía que he tenido que padecer desde que me dejaste para casarte con él. Le haré pagar muy caro su osadía. Te lo juro" dijo.

"¿¡Qué vas a hacer?! DIMELO" grité fuera de mis cabales.

_Si algo le pasa a Terry, no lo podré soportar._

"Yo no le haré nada. Él mismo terminará con su vida cuando caiga en la cuenta que haga lo que haga no aparecerás jamás. No te haces una idea de lo mucho que disfrutaré saberlo sumido en la más pura de las agonías" masculló mientras daba unos pasos en mi dirección.

Instintivamente, acerqué mi mano a una figura metálica que descansaba a un costado mío. No le permitiría ponerme un sólo dedo encima.

Él mismo decidió estar sumido en su propia agonía.

Nadie más que él es responsable de su amargura.

"Pero por fin te he recuperado, mi amor. No admitiré que absolutamente nadie nos vuelva a separar" detuvo su andar a unos pasos de mí en cuanto su mirada se posó en mi mano.

"¡No dudaré en defenderme si te acercas!"

Tomé la figura y la levanté sobre mi cabeza, sin embargo, en lugar de sentirse amenazado comenzó a reír nuevamente.

"¡NO ESTOY BROMEANDO, LOYD!"

Sin borrar su burlona sonrisa de su rostro me dio la espalda y se encaminó lentamente hacia la puerta.

"Necesitas espacio y yo te daré todo el que necesites. Después de todo, si algo nos sobra es tiempo" musitó sereno, casi apacible, opuesto a las oscuras emociones que se desencadenaron dentro de mi pecho.

"¡La policía dará contigo y me sacará de aquí! Estoy segura que Richard, Albert y mi esposo no descansarán hasta encontrarme" giró el pomo de la puerta, pero antes de abrirla se detuvo.

Volteó lentamente su rostro hacia mí y esta vez con una lúgubre expresión dibujándose en sus facciones, habló.

"Nadie nos encontrará. Estamos muy lejos de la civilización y del mundo que conociste hasta ahora. Compré esta mansión especialmente para nosotros, aquí podremos empezar de nuevo hasta que nazca nuestro hijo, después, nos iremos a vivir aún más lejos. Nadie te alejará de mi otra vez"

"¿¡Nuestro hijo?! ¡deja de decir tonterías!" sin pensarlo dos veces, aventé en su dirección la figura que tenía entre mis manos, la cual, pudo esquivar con facilidad.

"Asher" Loyd no había terminado de pronunciar ese nombre cuando un hombre de cabello oscuro, vestido de negro y apariencia imponente apareció junto a él.

Era increíblemente alto y fornido.

Debe rebasar los dos metros de altura sin problema.

La expresión de su mirada es tan violenta, que me recuerda la de aquellos felinos salvajes que tantas veces me llegó a describir Albert durante sus pláticas.

"A sus órdenes Sr. Ainsworth" al igual que su apariencia, su tono de voz era grave y osca.

"Retiren todos los muebles y objetos filosos de esta habitación, excepto la cama. No quiero que el amor de mi vida se haga daño, y menos estando ella embarazada" el hombre asintió al tiempo que con una señal de su mano, otras personas con el mismo atuendo empezaban a hacer lo que Loyd había ordenado segundos atrás.

"¿Necesita otra cosa, Sr. Ainsworth?" preguntó.

"Una mucama la asistirá exclusivamente. Le traerá comida 3 veces al día. Esta habitación permanecerá cerrada y vigilada 24/7. Bajo ningún precepto, Candy tiene permiso de abandonar este recinto, ¿está claro?" dicho eso abandonó la habitación, seguido por el resto de sus guardaespaldas.

En cuestión de minutos me quedé completamente sola en este lugar desconocido.

Me acerqué a la cama y me dejé caer en ella mientras abrazaba con fuerza mi vientre.

_Necesito escapar de aquí, o de lo contrario, no sé lo que Loyd será capaz de hacer._

**_Albert_**

"¿¡Estás completamente segura, mi amor!?, ¿de verdad no hay duda?" seguramente mis alaridos se escuchan en toda la casa, pero poco podía importarme hacer caso omiso de los estrictos modales bajo los que fui criado.

En este momento donde mi mundo acaba de cambiar por completo, tengo permiso de cantar y gritar si se me antoja.

Incluso mi difunta tía abuela Elroy excusaría mi penoso comportamiento… _quizás… _

Elina, paciente y con una deslumbrante sonrisa iluminando su rostro, contestó nuevamente cada una de mis alegres interrogantes.

"No hay ninguna duda, William. El doctor me lo confirmó hace unas horas. Estoy embarazada" extasiado, la tomé entre mis brazos, la besé y le di vueltas en el aire una y otra vez.

"¡Seremos padres!" anuncié extasiado al personal de servicio que se encontraba en estos momentos dentro de mi estudio.

Soy tan feliz que quiero compartir con el mundo mi felicidad.

"Ansío informarle a nuestra familia en Nueva York la buena nueva. ¡Soy tan feliz William!" emocionada, rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos.

Sin importarme tener público, la así contra mí cuerpo y la besé deseando transmitirle sin palabras lo feliz que ella y mi hijo me hacían.

_¡Mi hijo!_

Por fin experimento en carne propia las ansias de Candy y Terry por conocer a su bebé.

Mi amor no se divide. Se multiplica.

¡Qué sensación más maravillosa es experimentar los primeros momentos de la paternidad!

"Quiero ver la cara de Candy cuando se entere de la noticia. Puedo escuchar lo que dirá, gritará fuera de si _¡Lo sabía!_ mientras nos envuelve en uno de sus clásicos abrazos sin importarle lo avanzado que está su embarazo" casi podía imaginarme la escena en mi cabeza conforme la narraba.

"El comportamiento de Alisa no creo que sea muy diferente. En cada carta que me escribe me pregunta cuando le anunciaré que estoy embarazada como Candy. Finalmente tengo la respuesta" musitó risueña.

"La diferencia es que la actitud de tu hermana es justificable, después de todo es una niña de 9 años de edad, mientras que Candy…" ambos nos miramos a los ojos divertidos y comenzamos a reír.

Es maravilloso que a pesar del transcurrir de los años, Candy aun conserve esa capacidad de asombro que conforme crecemos, perdemos.

Besé a mi esposa de nueva cuenta, pero la puerta del estudio abrirse abruptamente nos sobresaltó tanto a ambos, que Elina dejó escapar involuntariamente un grito que ahogó al instante con sus manos.

Archie, pálido y bastante ofuscado, nos observaba tembloroso desde el umbral.

Sólo dos veces lo he visto en semejante estado, y fue cuando Anthony y posteriormente Stear fallecieron.

"Archie, ¿¡que sucede?!" consternado, corrí hacia él.

Sea lo que sea que estaba por decir, obviamente no era agradable.

"El Sr. Richard llamó por teléfono…" musitó turbado.

_¿Por teléfono? ¿Qué es lo que ocurrió para que recurriera a ese medio?_

"…Es Candy… secuestraron a Candy, Albert" sus ojos se tornaron cristalinos conforme hablaba.

Elina a un lado mío resopló impactada por la noticia, mientras que mi mundo, antes iluminado por la felicidad de saber que me convertiré en padre, ahora se oscurecía por completo.

_Candy… secuestrada… pero ¿quién…? ¿cómo?_

Por mucho que quisiera sentarme a lamentar la noticia, necesitaba actuar y pensar con la cabeza fría.

Ahora más que nunca, no puedo darme el lujo de perder tiempo tan valioso llorando por mucho que quiera hacerlo.

Candy me necesita, así que me trague mis lágrimas e hice a un lado los sentimientos abrumadoramente intensos que me embargan tanto o más que a Archie en estos momentos.

"¡Archie, sosiégate!" aturdido, levantó la cabeza hacia mí. Después de parpadear un par de veces, tuve su atención "¿Qué información tiene hasta ahora la policía?" pregunté.

En este momento mi punto emocional seguro era entrar en el papel del implacable patriarca de la familia Andley, de lo contrario, si me dejaba llevar por mis emociones, me desmoronaría en un instante.

"Parece ser que Candy desapareció ayer alrededor de las dos de la tarde. Dos testigos ubican en el hospital a Margot Marlowe como la última persona que estuvo con ella" explicó mientras se dejaba caer sobre uno de los sillones, escondiendo abatido su rostro entre sus manos.

"Terry debe estar desesperado…" negó con la cabeza.

"Para complicar la situación, Grandchester viajó a Europa por motivos de trabajo. ¡No pueden contactarlo!. Al parecer la locación donde se está llevando a cabo la filmación no tiene acceso a telegramas, ¿¡puedes creerlo?!. Una carta tardará demasiado en llegar, ¡maldita sea!" dijo y golpeó sus rodillas con sus puños.

_Demasiado conveniente para Margot el viaje de Terry. Cuando él se entere de lo sucedido, perderá por completo la cabeza,_ pensé.

Pasos presurosos se escucharon acercarse al estudio. En cuanto apareció Annie, corrió a refugiarse en los brazos de su marido.

Mientras Archie le narraba lo poco que sabíamos, comencé a preparar nuestro viaje a Nueva York, mientras que Elina junto con las mucamas, alistaban en tiempo récord nuestro equipaje.

Archie y Annie no podían viajar con nosotros inmediatamente.

No les pareció prudente involucrar a sus hijos en esta situación. Son demasiado pequeños aun para comprender. En cuanto los lleven con los Sres. Britter, nos alcanzarán en Nueva York.

El viaje en tren estaba siendo demasiado largo.

Mientras me encontraba admirando el paisaje a través de la ventana de este vagón, las emociones que reprimí horas atrás amenazaban con salir de golpe sin darme tregua.

Impotente, escondí mi rostro entre mis manos al tiempo que escenas vividas con Candy en la casa hogar de Pony, en Londres, en su departamento durante mis años con amnesia, saturaron mi mente.

"Tranquilo William. Ya puedes desahogarte. Estamos solos" sorprendido, giré mi rostro hacia mi esposa y lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por mis mejillas.

Puedo fingir con el mundo entero que estoy en control de la situación, pero no con ella.

Desconsolado, escondí mi rostro en su cuello.

Ella mientras tanto, rodeó con sus brazos mi espalda, consolándome sin palabras.

"Aunque no llevemos la misma sangre, Candy es mi hermana. Si algo le pasa no lo podré soportar. No quiero perderla como a Rosemary… yo no…" no pude terminar de hablar sin que la voz se me quebrara en el proceso.

"Confiemos en que todo saldrá bien. Candy es una mujer muy astuta e inteligente. Ten fe, mi amor, además, tú, papá y mi hermano harán hasta lo imposible por encontrarla, ¿no es así?" coloqué mi cabeza sobre su regazo, y asentí.

Moveré cielo, mar y tierra para encontrarla.

"Tenemos que localizarla antes que Terry se entere de la situación, de lo contrario, no sé lo que será capaz de hacer" sentí sus manos crisparse ligeramente sobre mi espalda al oírme hablar.

Me incorporé y en su mirada brilló una angustia tan profunda, que inmediatamente la abracé.

"Tengo miedo, William. No quiero que mi hermano sufra otra vez. No lo merece" besé su frente y la pegué contra mi pecho.

Aunque me gustaría decirle que eso no sucederá, no quiero hacer promesas que no se si podré cumplir, así que preferí dirigir una plegaria a dos estrellas que brillan intensamente desde el firmamento.

_Anthony, Stear, cuiden a Candy. Se los suplico,_ repetí una y otra vez sin cansancio.

En cuanto llegamos a Nueva York, nos dirigimos sin escala a la casa de los padres de Terry, los cuales como era de esperarse, estaban sumidos por completo en la angustia, especialmente la Sra. Eleonor. Por lo enrojecido de su rostro diría que ha llorado durante horas sin cesar.

"Ya estamos aquí. ¿Hay alguna novedad respecto al paradero de Candy?" preguntó Elina mientras rompía el abrazo con Eleonor.

"Han llegado justo a tiempo. El Sr. Hammill está en el salón. Tiene noticias importantes que compartir con nosotros" el Sr. Grandchester rodeó cariñosamente los hombros de su esposa y nos guio al salón.

En cuanto atravesamos el umbral, Alisa se encontraba sentada en uno de los sillones.

Al parecer su intención era participar en nuestra reunión con el detective, lo cual en ningún momento consideré prudente.

"Mi cielo, sube a tu habitación y espéranos ahí. Estas son pláticas de adultos" ni toda la condescendencia de la Sra. Eleonor, suavizó la dura expresión que se dibujó en el rostro de su hija.

Me recordó tanto a Terry durante sus años de adolescente, que una melancolía sumamente dolorosa se instaló en mi pecho al evocar esos años.

"¡Yo también quiero saber qué pasa con Candy!, ¡tengo derecho! ¡soy parte de la familia!" respondió desafiante mientras bajaba la mirada hacia el suelo y colocaba sus puños cerrados sobre sus muslos.

"¡Alisa, es una orden!" sorprendida pero resignada, evitó la mirada de su padre, y con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, subió corriendo hacia su habitación.

"Lo mejor será que suba con ella, William" asentí "con su permiso" el detective se puso de pie y en señal de respeto, se quitó su sombrero.

Era un hombre de costumbres de etiqueta muy arraigadas.

Se habría llevado bien con mi tía abuela Elroy.

"Lamento que tengamos que volver a vernos en estas circunstancias, Sr. Andley" en cuanto el Sr. Grandchester le hizo un gesto con la mano, tomó asiento en un sillón frente al nuestro.

Con un gesto grave, colocó su sombrero a un costado suyo, respiró profundamente, y apoyó su mentón sobre sus manos. Parecía estar eligiendo cuidadosamente las palabras que usaría a continuación.

Por primera vez deseé que mi capacidad de leer a las personas, fuese incorrecta.

"Hemos encontrado a la Sra. Marlowe" la Sra. Eleonor a mi lado, sollozó de felicidad al escuchar la noticia, sin embargo, la expresión del detective se tornó cada vez más alicaída.

"¡Es una excelente noticia!, ¿ya les dijo donde tiene a Candy?" las líneas del entrecejo del Sr. Hammill se tornaron más profundas conforme apreciaba la excitación en el rostro de la madre de Terry.

Después de unos largos segundos de silencio, soltó un largo suspiro y continuó hablando.

"La buena noticia es que tenemos pruebas más que suficientes para encerrar a la Sra. Marlowe de por vida en un hospital psiquiátrico. Ella ha sido la responsable de todo desde un inicio; la nota falsa que se publicó en el periódico, la muerte del perro, las cartas y más. La mala noticia es que no podremos conseguir una confesión de ella, ni mucho menos nos será de utilidad para dar con el paradero de la Sra. Candy" la consternación en su hablar era sincera.

Se ha involucrado tanto a nivel personal en este caso, que estas revelaciones le afectaban a él tanto como a nosotros.

"¿Podría ser más específico?" al oír mi pregunta, el detective levantó sus ojos saltones hacia nosotros, y sin poder sostener nuestra mirada, prefirió clavarla sobre el piso bajo sus pies.

Sus cejas pobladas se contrajeron tanto, que sus extremos se rozaron sin problema.

"A palabras de los expertos; la mente de la Sra. Marlowe está en blanco. Se ha desconectado por completo de la realidad y es muy probable que jamás recupere la cordura. Me apena mucho decir lo siguiente pero, necesito prepararlos. Dadas las circunstancias, la probabilidad de que el caso de secuestro se torne en recuperación de un cuerpo es bastante alta"

"¡NO!" la Sra. Eleonor intentó ahogar en vano su grito con sus manos al tiempo que empezaba a sollozar fuera de sí.

"Tranquilízate, querida. Te puede hacer daño" el Sr. Grandchester rodeó la espalda de su esposa con sus brazos, pero los espasmos que sufría su cuerpo como resultado del llanto eran tan intensos, que tuvieron que acudir las mucamas con un té y sales medicinales para sosegarla un poco.

"Lamento profundamente ser portador de tan malas noticias. En caso de seguir la Sra. Candy con vida, no tenemos un punto de partida donde buscarla y el tiempo apremia. Tengan por seguro que mi equipo está peinando todo Nueva York para dar con ella… pero, mi deber es informarles los posibles desenlaces" me sentí incapaz de hacer audible cualquier clase de respuesta, por lo que decidí enterrar mi rostro entre mis manos.

Ni todo el autocontrol que poseo me da la fuerza para soportar esta noticia.

"¡Richard, si Candy y el bebé mueren, Terry no lo podrá soportar!" inconsolable, la Sra. Grandchester lloró sobre el pecho de su esposo hasta que este se excusó un momento para llevarla a su habitación.

"Sr. Hammill, no me importa lo que cueste. Cubriré todos los gastos que sean necesarios, pero haga hasta lo imposible por dar con el paradero de Candy" decreté y no aceptaría un no por respuesta.

"Haremos todo lo que esté en nuestras manos, Sr. Andley. Téngalo por seguro" dijo.

"Necesito hacerle una pregunta. ¿Ha investigado a Loyd?" indagué.

"Cuando se nos informó de la desaparición de la Sra. Candy, él fue la primera persona que se me vino a la mente. Realicé una visita a su domicilio en Nueva York alegando que por amenazas pasadas, él podría ser un posible sospechoso. En cuanto tantee la idea de investigar sus propiedades, accedió voluntariamente a que se le investigara. Sin demora le tomé la palabra esperando encontrar algo, una pista, lo que fuera que lo vinculara al caso, pero nada. El Sr. Ainsworth está limpio" resoplé molesto mientras trituraba mis rodillas con mis codos.

"Es demasiado extraño que esta mujer desequilibrada mentalmente, haya actuado con tanta premeditación sin ayuda, ¿no le parece?…" tengo la extraña sensación que tenemos al culpable frente a nuestras narices, pero igual que el humo, nos es imposible atraparlo.

_¿Acaso Loyd está jugando con nosotros? O quizás me estoy empeñando en culpar innecesariamente a un hombre que, según indican las pruebas, es inocente._

"Aunque el Sr. Ainsworth parecería ser el sospechoso perfecto, me veo imposibilitado a proceder contra él. Tampoco puedo mantenerlo vigilado sin pruebas …" asentí molesto al tiempo que resoplaba frustrado.

Froté repetidamente mi frente con una de mis manos.

Muy en contra de mi voluntad empecé a ser presa del pesimismo y la desesperación.

_Candy, ¿¡dónde estás!?_

**_Candy_**

Me he cansado de gritar una y otra vez suplicando que alguien me ayude, de buscar algún modo de salir de este lugar, y aunque saltar de un tercer piso habría sido viable en otro momento, debido a mi embarazo no podía hacerlo.

De ningún modo pondré en riesgo la vida de mi bebé.

_Encontraré otro modo de escapar de aquí, mi pequeño, te lo juro_, acaricié mi vientre y me dejé caer impotente sobre la cama.

No me he dado por vencida. Simplemente necesito pensar con claridad como escapar ilesa de esta fortaleza que en verdad parece estar en medio de la nada.

_¿Dónde estamos?, _me pregunté.

Di unos pasos hacia uno de los tantos ventanales que decoran este lugar y lo único que alcancé a ver fue pasto, árboles, incluso montañas, pero ninguna casa o edificio a la cual pudiese pedir ayuda.

Tres golpes en la puerta de mi prisión me sacaron de mis cavilaciones, pero no respondí. Que caso tenía. Nadie en este lugar esta dispuesto a tenderme una mano amiga aunque saben que estoy aquí en contra de mi voluntad.

Unos pasos firmes pero ligeros se escucharon tras de mí, mientras que el sonido del cristal y el metal rozar entre si llamaron mi atención.

_La mucama ha traído mi comida_, pensé con apatía, pero no estaba interesada en mis alimentos sino en buscar un método para salir de aquí, o al menos, avisarle de algún modo a mi familia en qué lugar me encontraba.

"Le traigo su comida. Tengo instrucciones precisas de no retirarme hasta que haya consumido todos sus alimentos" algo en su tono de voz me resultó bastante familiar.

Curiosa, giré mi rostro hacia la persona que yacía varios pasos tras de mí y en cuanto sus ojos marrones reconocieron los míos, me observó con la misma sorpresa y alegría que yo.

"¡Dorothy!" los brazos de mi amiga me envolvieron en un fraternal abrazo.

Esta vez me fue imposible frenar el llanto que por todos los medios habría querido ahogar dentro de mi pecho, pero ver a Dorothy despertó en mi la llama de la esperanza.

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Notas de la autora.**

**Dorothy aparece! a pesar que es un personaje que sólo sale en el anime, me parece que fue descuidado al prácticamente desaparecerla de la serie, así que quise ponerla en un punto crucial de la historia, y que mejor que en la misma casa donde Loyd mantiene secuestrada a Candy. Qué opinan? **

**Ojalá les haya gustado el capítulo y procuraré actualizar muy pronto.**


	25. Capítulo 23 Osadas decisiones

**No empezaré este capítulo sin antes agradecer al grupo de facebook "autoras de candy y terry" (espero no equivocarme con el título jajaj) por haber nominado a mi historia como mejor fic de drama en proceso, y por último y no menos importante, a todas y cada una de las personas que votaron para que mi historia fuese la ganadora. De verdad que ese gesto hizo mi día muy feliz. Saber que lo que escribo es no sólo de mi agrado sino de ustedes es genial y maravilloso.**

**También me gustaría mencionar que como nos estamos acercando al final de esta historia, si, hay mucho drama, muchas emociones intensas y situaciones a flor de piel. Espero no dañar la sensibilidad de nadie.**

**Astareth Veruck, muchas gracias por tus sinceras opiniones con respecto a este capítulo. Tus ojos y platicar contigo me ayudó bastante a encontrar lo que deseaba transmitir.**

* * *

**Capítulo 23. Osadas decisiones**

**_Candy_**

"Dorothy, ¡qué alegría me da verte!" sollocé a penas en un susurro.

Cuando sus brazos rodearon cariñosamente mi espalda, fui consciente que cada una de mis extremidades temblaba. No conseguía controlar las sacudidas que dominaban mi cuerpo.

"¡Candy! pero… no entiendo… que… " balbuceó visiblemente confundida.

Sacó de entre su uniforme un pañuelo y empezó a limpiar las lágrimas que escurrían por mis mejillas sin desdibujar de su rostro la dulce expresión de su mirada.

De nuevo me sentí aquella niña huérfana que lloraba en secreto después de haber sido víctima de la crueldad de los hermanos Leagan. Recuerdo que en cada una de esas ocasiones, Dorothy entraba sonriente en secreto a mi habitación, me escuchaba, y aunque continuaba llorando en sus brazos, el hecho de platicar con ella me ayudaba a sentir que no estaba tan sola después de todo.

Dorothy es tan maternal en su manera de procurar a sus semejantes, que inmediatamente recordé lo reconfortante que me resultaba hablar con ella.

"¡Gracias a Dios que estás aquí! ¡Ayúdame a escapar! Loyd me secuestró" sorprendida pero con la serenidad que siempre la ha caracterizado, se sentó a un lado mío de la cama y me pidió que le contara con más calma la historia completa.

Y eso hice.

Conforme avanzaba en mi relato, la mirada serena de mi amiga fue reemplazada gradualmente por una llena de horror e incredulidad.

"¡Oh Candy! No puedo dar crédito a todo lo que me has contado. Es tan horroroso que apenas puedo hacerme a la idea que el Sr. Ainsworth es capaz de cometer actos tan reprobables" musitó sorprendida.

"Loyd está obsesionado con el pasado que nos unió. Se ha engañado a si mismo con la falsa idea que lo amo y que el bebé que espero será de ambos" histérica, me puse en pie y me encaminé furiosa a uno de los tantos ventanales. "además no sé dónde estoy, no sé si seguimos en Nueva York o en otra parte del mundo. Desconozco si mi esposo y mi familia saben lo que está pasando, y por si fuera poco, la policía enfocará su atención en la persona equivocada" hablé tan rápido que no estuve segura si Dorothy siguió el hilo de mis ideas confusas y aceleradas.

Giré mi rostro hacia ella en cuanto sentí una de sus manos posarse sobre mi hombro.

Su rostro seguía iluminado con aquella sonrisa que conseguía sosegarme incluso en estos momentos tan oscuros de mi vida.

La dejé de ver por tantos años, y mira donde nos habríamos de reencontrar; en el lugar y momento donde más necesitaría de su amistad.

Un largo suspiro escapó a través de mi boca, y sin oponer resistencia, me dejé guiar por ella en silencio a la cama.

"Número uno, tranquilízate. No le hace bien a tu bebé que te dejes llevar por la desesperación. Número dos, nos encontramos a 6 horas de Nueva York. Estamos en Saranac Lake, y por último, necesitas comer y descansar" disconforme levanté la mirada.

_¡No es momento para comer! Necesito salir de aquí cuanto antes!_ quise decir, pero con un gesto de su mano me silenció al instante.

"En estos momentos tu prioridad debe ser cuidar a tu bebé, ¿entiendes? Él depende enteramente de ti" las palabras de Dorothy me sacudieron.

Bajé mi mirada hacia mi vientre y asentí avergonzada.

"Tienes razón como siempre, Dorothy. Has hecho que me avergüence de mí misma una vez más" acaricié mi vientre y sonreí apenada.

"No digas eso, Candy. La situación que estás atravesando derrumbaría a cualquiera. Yo no tendría la entereza que tú posees ahora" negué con la cabeza sin atreverme a verla a la cara. No soy digna de la admiración de mi amiga. "te aseguro que no pasarás este trago tan amargo tú sola. Estoy aquí contigo" un doloroso nudo se instaló en mi garganta.

Con lágrimas en los ojos, levanté mi rostro hacia ella.

_¿Qué hubiese sido de mí si Dorothy no hubiese llegado en este preciso momento a mi vida? No quiero ni imaginarlo._

"¡Muchas gracias!" mi respiración así como los acelerados latidos de mi corazón comenzaron a seguir un ritmo más normal en cuanto escuché sus palabras.

Dejé escapar un suspiro que de algún modo aligeró el pesar que aplastaba mi pecho desde que este infierno se desatara.

"Ahora escúchame bien, ayudarte a salir de este lugar es prácticamente un suicidio. Hay escoltas dentro y fuera de la casa. Ahora mismo dos personas custodian muy de cerca el acceso a esta habitación. El Sr. Ainsworth tiene restringido el paso a este piso para el resto de mis compañeros. Yo puedo entrar porque me asignó como única responsable de proveer tus alimentos" con el ceño fruncido bajó la mirada al suelo unos momentos.

Parece molesta e incluso decepcionada consigo misma. ¿Por qué? ¿Será mi imaginación?

_¿Entonces de verdad no existe manera de escapar?_

Leyendo la duda en mi rostro, coloca sus manos sobre mis mejillas obligándome a verla a la cara.

"No he dicho que no te ayudaré. Sólo necesito pensar cómo hacerlo. Es imperioso que nadie sepa que nos conocemos, de lo contrario todo se puede complicar" sonreí y asentí más tranquila "ahora a comer. El escolta no tarda en entrar"

Decir que me engullí la comida con poco decoro fue decirlo prudentemente.

No recuerdo que una persona que se jactaba de no tener hambre como yo hace unos momentos, comiese tan rápido sus alimentos.

"Estuvo delicioso, Dorothy. Muchas gracias" retiró la bandeja de comida con un gesto serio e indiferente.

Enseguida adiviné que su cambio estaba relacionado con los pasos apresurados provenientes del pasillo que se escuchaban cada vez más cerca de nosotras.

"No seas impulsiva. Se cauta y prudente." susurró segundos antes que la puerta de la habitación se abriera estrepitosamente, dejando ver al guardaespaldas, al cual si mal no recuerdo, Loyd llamó Asher.

"He cumplido con la tarea que el Sr. Ainsworth me encomendó. ¿Requiere mis servicios aun?" el porte de Dorothy cambió. Su voz, su mirada, incluso sus movimientos parecían pertenecer al de otra persona que no era mi amiga en absoluto.

La notaba fría e inalterable con el hombre que yacía estoico frente a ella.

Como respuesta a su pregunta, el hombre negó con la cabeza y guio a Dorothy a la salida cerrando con cerrojo la puerta tras de sí.

Si Dorothy no hubiese aparecido, habría sucumbido a la desesperación.

Un ángel de la guarda debe estar cuidándome.

Esperanzada, me acerqué al ventanal, acaricié mi vientre y pensé en mi familia, mis amigos, pero sobre todo en Terry.

_Mi amor, ¿qué estarás haciendo en estos momentos? ¿sabrás lo que ha pasado?_

**_Terry_**

Me importa un carajo la demanda que la compañía imponga en mi contra por incumplimiento de contrato.

Mucho menos me interesa tener que enfrentar a la ley y lidiar con la prensa por lo que acabo de hacer.

¡Lo haré gustoso y saldré airoso de ello! Estoy seguro.

Lo que no puedo soportar es darme cuenta que estuve a punto de cometer un error que juré evitaría cuando reanudé mi relación con Candy.

Ella y mi bebé son lo más importante que tengo en esta vida, y aun así, iba a atreverme a anteponer mi trabajo por encima de ellos.

Me enojo conmigo mismo por mi estupidez.

A pesar del dolor que mi decisión de irme a Europa le provocó a mi esposa, me impulsó a seguir viviendo mi sueño despidiéndome con la más dulce de las sonrisas, ocultándome en todo momento el pesar que oscurecía el brillo de su mirada.

_¡IMPERDONABLE!, _me grité sin clemencia.

Nada debe ser más importante que la felicidad de mi familia.

¿¡No es ese el objetivo de mi vida!?

Candy es mi sueño más preciado. No mi carrera, ni la fama que he cosechado con el pasar de los años.

Mi realización personal empezó justamente el día que Candy perdonó mis errores pasados y decidimos darle a nuestro amor una segunda oportunidad.

¿¡Cómo irme a filmar una película cuando mis acciones destrozan a la dueña de mi alma?!.

No podía hacerlo, así que aun a bordo del barco que me llevaba a Europa, vi mi oportunidad de reparar mi error cuando este hizo su primera escala en la gélida isla de Groenlandia.

No lo pensé dos veces.

Tomé mi equipaje y abordé el siguiente barco que me llevaría de regreso a Nueva York.

Y heme aquí, contando los minutos que faltan para ver nuevamente a mi esposa.

Deseo desesperadamente besarla, tenerla entre mis brazos, llenar mis sentidos del aroma que cubre su piel mientras la escucho susurrar en mi oído que me ama al tiempo que pronuncia mi nombre.

¡Quiero hacerle el amor!

No sé cómo pensé que podría sobrevivir sin ella durante este viaje.

¡No puedo!

Soy incapaz de hacerlo.

Candy es el aire que respiro. El motor que impulsa a cada latido que pronuncia mi corazón.

Ella es mi razón de vivir. Lo es todo.

Y ahora también lo es nuestro primer hijo.

Quiero sentirlo moverse inquieto dentro del vientre de Candy mientras le musito lo mucho que lo amo.

Este bebé es el primero de cuatro. Ya lo he decidido.

Recuerdo que una noche cuando le dije a Candy que quería tener cuatro hijos con ella, empezó a carcajearse descaradamente de mí.

En ningún momento desechó mi propuesta.

No me dio una respuesta inmediata, pero estoy casi seguro que le agradó bastante la idea.

_¡Quiero una familia grande! _continué hablando emocionado mientras caminaba alrededor de nuestra habitación imaginando el futuro que construiremos juntos.

No despegó ni un momento su mirada de mi cuando empecé a narrarle mi deseo de ver nuestro hogar lleno de niños corriendo por todos lados. Sonriendo. Teniendo la infancia feliz que todos los niños sin excepción alguna deberían experimentar.

La mirada de Candy en ese momento fue tan brillante, que su belleza me deslumbró una vez más.

Ansío tanto estar a su lado, que quiero que este barco vuele, sin embargo, para mi mala fortuna el viaje de regreso resultó ser igual o más largo que si hubiese llegado a Europa.

Entre Groenlandia y Nueva York el barco sufrió una avería. No fue de cuidado, pero si provocó que nuestro viaje de regreso a tierras neoyorkinas se retrasara varios días.

Pude haberle mandado a Candy una carta anunciándole mi llegada, pero quería darle una sorpresa, además, es muy probable que mi esposa se enoje conmigo por el acto tan irresponsable e impulsivo que acabo de cometer.

¿Soy egoísta si admito que eso me hace feliz?

Lo único que realmente me importa es que muy pronto la veré.

En cuanto llegamos al puerto de Nueva York y dan permiso de desalojar el barco, el aroma inconfundible del muelle inunda por completo mi olfato.

_¡Elina tiene razón, este olor es realmente desagradable! _

Antes que la gente que pasa a mi alrededor se percate de mi presencia, me abro paso hacia las concurridas calles de la ciudad y abordo un taxi.

Le proporciono la dirección a donde habrá de llevarme y le pido al chofer que maneje lo más rápido que pueda. Quiero llegar a mi destino cuanto antes.

El taxista se extraña por mi petición, sin embargo hace lo que le solicito sin chistar.

Son las 7:54 pm, Candy debe estar con mis padres a esta hora.

_Confío que ellos habrán convencido a mi esposa de que se fuese a vivir a su casa en mi ausencia tal cual se los solicité,_ pensé sin dejar de admirar a través de la ventana del auto, el bullicio nocturno de la ciudad.

Al divisar a lo lejos la mansión, le pido al taxista que se detenga.

Bajo del auto, tomo mi equipaje, le pago al conductor y corro hacia la entrada sin detenerme a esperar el cambio.

¡Puede quedárselo todo si gusta!

Lo que más ansío en este momento es tomar entre mis brazos al amor de mi vida y decirle una y otra vez cuanto la amo.

Sin anunciarme, entro precipitadamente a la casa con la idea infantil de decir _¡sorpresa!,_ pero termino siendo yo el sorprendido al ver que mis padres tienen visitas inesperadas.

"Quería darles una sorpresa, pero terminé siendo el sorprendido" sonreí mientras la mirada atónita de Albert, Elina, Archie y Annie se posaba sobre mí "jajaja, tal parece que vieron un fantasma. La verdad esperaba un recibimiento más cálido" dije.

"Terry… pero que haces aquí… pensamos que estarías en Europa… tú…" balbuceó Albert.

Es tan poco propio de él mostrarse anonadado, que sin reparo alguno me reí de él.

"Digamos que necesitaré a los mejores abogados que conozcas, porque seguramente me demandarán por incumplimiento de contrato, pero eso es lo que menos me importa. Después les explico a detalle, ahora quiero ver a Candy. ¿Está arriba con Alisa?" todos a excepción de mi madre desviaron la mirada.

"… Terry, mi cielo…" la sonrisa se borró de mi rostro en cuanto le presté atención a la expresión de toda mi familia.

Se les veía demacrados, ojerosos, y sus rostros estaban tan enrojecidos que me dio la impresión que cada uno sin excepción había llorado por un motivo que yo aun desconocía.

_Es mi imaginación_, me dije a mi mismo.

"No pudieron convencerla de vivir con ustedes el tiempo que yo estaría fuera, ¿verdad mamá?" desesperado, negué con la cabeza y pasé mis manos por mi cabello "Debí haberlo previsto. Candy es tan obstinada. Imagino entonces que ahora mismo está en la casa" los ojos de mi madre se llenaron de lágrimas, pero no sólo era ella.

Annie y Elina a unos pasos de nosotros, empezaron a llorar discretamente en los hombros de sus respectivos esposos, pero al ver la sombría expresión que se dibujó en el rostro de Archie, Albert y mi padre, mi corazón dio un doloroso salto dentro de mi pecho.

Mi madre colocó sus manos sobre mi rostro.

Ese contacto, antes reconfortante, ahora quemaba mi piel.

Empezó a hablarme. Lo sé porque su boca se abría una y otra vez. De ella salían palabras que mi cerebro se negaba a comprender.

Todo mi ser se reveló ante aquella confesión que mi madre, llorosa y acongojada, musitaba.

_¿Qué acaba de decir? ¡Es mentira!, _pensé furioso.

Aun con sus manos sobre mi rostro, intenta sin éxito llamar mi atención varias veces, pero en cuanto mi corazón me obliga a enfrentar la realidad, escuchando como un espantoso eco las palabras de mi madre que aun ahorita me resisto a creer son la cruda verdad, doy un manotazo al aire alejándola bruscamente en el proceso.

"¡Candy!, ¿dónde estás?" subí corriendo las escaleras y busqué a mi esposa en cada una de las habitaciones sin importarme el caos que generé a mi alrededor.

Regresé al salón corriendo, e ignorando las súplicas de mi familia, continué con mi búsqueda a lo largo y ancho de la propiedad.

_¡Candy tiene que estar aquí! ¡En algún lado…!_

"¡CANDYYY!" vociferé sin importarme un momento desgarrar mis cuerdas vocales en el proceso.

Pero nada. Ni una sola respuesta que delatara su presencia. Ni siquiera soy capaz de percibir el dulce aroma a rosas de su perfume que yace impregnado en cada rincón de nuestra casa.

_¿¡Hace cuanto tiempo que…?! ¡NO, NO, NO!_

Regresé al salón y desesperado recorrí con mi mirada este espacio cada vez más angosto.

Mi entorno se mueve tan rápido como cada latido que angustiosamente pronuncia mi corazón. No puedo pensar con claridad.

Lo único que sé, es que Candy… ella está…

Incapaz de completar mentalmente la frase, golpeé con mis puños unos vitrales que decoraban el salón de mis padres.

Quería destrozar todo lo que estaba a mi alrededor sin importarme las consecuencias que caerían sobre mi cuerpo.

Y eso hice exactamente.

De pronto, una figura pequeña se abrió paso entre Albert y mi padre con el único objetivo de detener mi arranque de furia.

"¡Hermanito, detente!" Alisa me envolvió en un abrazo del que no quise escapar "¡no sigas haciéndote daño! ¡me asustas!" caí de rodillas frente a ella e inmediatamente me sosegué.

No pude continuar destruyendo cuanto objeto se atravesara en mi camino después de ver el rostro lloroso y adolorido de mi hermana.

Pegué mi frente contra su pecho y me puse a llorar como un histérico.

La abracé sintiendo como los espasmos que azotan mi cuerpo se tornaban cada vez más intensos.

Los brazos de Alisa rodearon mi cuello y esta vez ninguna palabra de aliento salió de su boca.

Mi angustia incrementó rápidamente al ver que ella lloraba amargamente junto conmigo.

"Terruce… hijo, ven…" con ayuda de Albert y mi padre me puse en pie, mientras que mi madre sentaba a una llorosa Alisa en su regazo.

Como si fuese un autómata me guiaron al sillón más cercano.

Con cautela, Elina se sentó a mi lado, tomó una de mis manos y empezó a desinfectar mis heridas autoinfligidas con alcohol.

Mientras repasaba con algodón cada una de ellas, angustiada levantó su mirada hacia mí creyendo que me causaba dolor.

Negué lentamente con la cabeza.

Nada podía dolerme más que aquellas palabras que pronunció mi madre minutos atrás.

Mi cabeza está tan obnubilada, que aunque quisiera aferrarme a la falsa esperanza de que esto es una mala pasada de mi mente, ver los gestos sombríos de todos me obliga a enfrentarme a mi peor pesadilla.

"¿Cómo… cómo sucedió…?" susurré quedamente.

Necesitaba y me aterraba escuchar la respuesta.

Levanté la mirada hacia mi familia en busca de información, pero nadie se atrevía a proporcionármela, ni siquiera Albert. Todos evadían mi mirada, pero finalmente fue mi padre quien decidió romper el terrible silencio.

"Margot se acercó a Candy en el hospital aprovechando su conexión con el subdirector. La policía ya la atrapó pero debido a su estado mental aún no hemos conseguido dar con su paradero" dijo llanamente y sin rodeos. "la muerte de Susana fue el golpe de gracia que necesitaba su mente para alterar su realidad" fui nuevamente presa de la furia.

"¿¡Ya investigaron al subdirector?! Él debe estar involucrado." por la expresión condescendiente que se reflejó en los ojos de mi padre, adiviné su respuesta antes que se atreviera a exponerla.

"Ya lo investigó la policía. No hay nada en su contra. El hombre está sumamente afectado por la situación… le aflige haber sido partícipe indirecto del secuestro de Candy"

"¡SU AFLICCIÓN NO ME SIRVE DE NADA SI CANDY CONTINÚA DESAPARECIDA!" vociferé histérico.

Me puse violentamente de pie sin importarme tirar al suelo el botiquín con el cual Elina limpiaba hacía unos momentos mis heridas.

Caminé alrededor del salón como león enjaulado mientras descansaba mis manos sobre mi cabeza.

"Terry, entendemos tu sentir, pero necesitamos actuar con la cabeza fría. Violentarnos como lo estás haciendo en este momento no ayuda a Candy en absoluto"

Furioso, giré mi rostro hacia Albert con un sólo deseo en mente; golpearlo hasta apaciguar esta furia que me está matando lentamente por dentro.

Desafortunadamente aun existía dentro de mi mente un resquicio de cordura que me impidió llevar a cabo este acto salvaje y sin sentido.

_Albert tiene razón. Como siempre,_ me dije y derrotado pasé mis manos sobre mi cabello una vez más.

Más sereno, volví a tomar asiento en uno de los sillones del salón.

Con cautela, Albert se sentó al lado mío, mientras que el resto de mi familia me observaba con una mezcla de miedo y compasión.

_Siento que mi alma se está rompiendo en mil pedazos_, me dije abrazándome a mí mismo en un inútil intento por mantenerme unido, pero fue Alisa la que zafándose de los brazos de mi madre, me dio el abrazo que tanto necesitaba.

"Alisa… vete, no quiero que me veas en este estado tan miserable" mis actos traicionaban a mis palabras.

Aunque quería alejarla de mí, la presioné más contra mi pecho.

"No me alejaré de tu lado aunque destroces la casa y te enojes conmigo. No permitiré que te hagas más daño" apretó con más fuerza sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y dibujé en mi rostro lo que quizás fue una diminuta sonrisa.

_¿Cómo es posible que incluso en esta situación donde he perdido la luz, me hagas sonreír de esta manera, Alisa?_

"¿Enojarme contigo? Imposible" susurré "¿me puedes hacer un favor?" se separó ligeramente de mí y asintió "¿puedes pedirle a una de las mucamas y al mayordomo que prepare una cama extra en tu habitación? Espero no te moleste tener a tu hermano mayor pegado a ti como un caracol" un gesto serio se dibujó en su mirada.

No hubo risas ni bromas. Ni siquiera se molestó porque la alejaba de la plática que ella sabía tendría con Albert y el resto de la familia.

Mi hermana supo distinguir en mi petición, que le estaba solicitando algo de suma importancia, y eso incluía mi necesidad de estar cerca del único ser capaz de apaciguar la ansiedad y el dolor que esta espantosa agonía había sembrado en mi alma.

Agradecí en silencio que ella aceptara sin oponer la más mínima resistencia.

En cuanto me cercioré que desaparecía corriendo en el piso superior, oculté mi rostro entre mis manos, al tiempo que varias preguntas sin respuesta gobernaban mi cabeza.

_¿Qué ha hecho la policía? ¿Dónde la ha buscado? ¿Cuándo la encontrarán?, ¿Margot tuvo un cómplice?_

"Perdón. Mi proceder ha dejado mucho que desear… pero…" hablé sin atreverme a apartar mi rostro de mis manos.

Mis enloquecidas emociones dentro de mi cuerpo no me dan tregua.

No consigo pensar con claridad aunque me esfuerce con todas mis fuerzas en hacerlo.

Me encuentro tan aturdido lidiando con el ardor que se ha instalado en mi corazón, que de ser humanamente posible, partiría mi pecho en dos con el único objetivo de sacar este dolor que está matándome una y otra vez sin compasión.

_¡Que mentira más grande acabo de decir!._

Absolutamente nadie conseguirá apagar este fuego calcinante que destruye mi ser agonizante a su paso.

Sólo una persona es capaz de regresarme la vida que se me escapa lentamente a través de mis manos.

"Mi cielo, nadie te está juzgando" levanté la mirada y vi a mi madre hincada frente a mí con sus manos sobre mis rodillas. "Tu reacción es completamente natural. Todos estamos aquí para ti" quise respirar profundamente pero no pude.

_¡Esta sensación de asfixia y de caer al vacío no puedo hacerla desaparecer solo!_

Desesperado, apreté con mis puños mi cabello.

_Candy, mi amor… ¿dónde estás? ¡te necesito! _

La urgente necesidad de salir de aquí corriendo y buscar a Candy en cada rincón de Nueva York se apoderó por completo de mí, nublando mis pasadas resoluciones. Sólo así podré calmar este vacío que se ha abierto en mi pecho.

Sin dar explicaciones a nadie, me puse en pie para el asombro de todos y me encaminé rápidamente hacia la puerta de la entrada.

"¿¡A dónde vas a ir con esta tormenta, Grandchester?!" el olor a tierra mojada penetró rápidamente a través de mi nariz.

En cuanto atravesé el umbral constaté las palabras que Archie pronunció segundos atrás.

Una fuerte tormenta caía sobre Nueva York, pero eso no me detendrá.

_¡Necesito buscar a Candy!_

"La policía la ha buscado por todo Nueva York sin éxito, Terry. Si sales ahora en medio de este temporal lo único que conseguirás es pescar una pulmonía" giré violentamente mi rostro hacia Albert con mis puños cerrados.

Ejercía tanta presión sobre las palmas de mis manos, que las heridas que cubrían mis nudillos se abrieron aún más.

"¿¡ME ESTÁS DICIENDO QUE ME QUEDE AQUÍ SIN HACER NADA MIENTRAS QUE MI ESPOSA EMBARAZADA ESTÁ DESAPARECIDA!?" la mirada de Albert era serena. Impasible. ¿Acaso soy el único que está muriendo por dentro? "¡ES MI ESPOSA LA QUE ESTÁ SECUESTRADA NO LA TUYA! QUE FÁCIL ES DAR UN CONSEJO CUANDO TU EN MI LUGAR SERÍAS INCAPAZ DE LLEVARLO A LA PRÁCTICA" en cuanto terminé de hablar el puño de mi amigo se estampó con tanta fuerza en mi quijada, que mi espalda rebotó contra la pared tras de mí, cayendo sin remedio pesadamente al suelo.

El grito ahogado de mi madre, Elina o Annie hizo eco en el recibidor.

"En este momento tu dolor es tan grande que no te permite razonar lo que acabas de decir, pero si de verdad quieres ser de ayuda, contrólate y piensa con la cabeza fría, de lo contrario no nos causes más problemas" farfulló y anímicamente sentí como si sus palabras fuesen el balde de agua fría que necesitaba.

"¡William, no tenías que golpearlo así!" Elina estaba enojada por el golpe que su esposo me había dado, pero yo no.

Él tiene razón.

No seré de ayuda si continuó como el adolescente impulsivo y arrebatado que algún día fui. Ahora soy un hombre y necesito empezar a comportarme como tal.

Archie se acercó a mi para ayudarme a ponerme en pie, pero con una seña de mi mano lo detuve.

"Está bien, Elina. Él tuvo razón en golpearme" por el gesto contrariado que me dirigió mi hermana supe que no estaba de acuerdo conmigo, sin embargo, optó por guardarse su opinión al respecto.

"Perdóname, Terry, pero era la única manera para que reaccionaras" toda la serenidad desapareció de la mirada de mi amigo para dar paso al dolor que él y todos los presentes han cargado desde que Candy desapareció.

No sólo yo amo a Candy. Ellos, de manera distinta, también la quieren, y desean verla de regreso.

"No hay nada que perdonar, Albert" dije.

Me dirigí al salón y me dejé caer en el sillón una vez más mientras enterraba mis codos sobre mis rodillas.

"Aunque la policía está llevando a cabo su investigación, nosotros estamos llevando a cabo la nuestra. Tengo la sospecha que Loyd está de algún modo involucrado en el secuestro de Candy"

Al oír a Albert, recordé las palabras que Loyd me dijo cuando regresé del hospital después de recuperarme del disparo que me hizo Susana.

"_Te advierto que no permitiré esa unión. ¡Haré lo que sea necesario para alejarla de ti!"_

¿¡Y si finalmente ese maldito cumplió su promesa!?

Con la pregunta reflejada en mis facciones, Albert asintió mientras recargaba su mentón sobre sus manos entrecruzadas.

"No olvido que entre otras cosas, él amenazó con separarte de Candy. La policía no encontró pruebas que lo incriminen en el caso, pero eso no significa que esté libre de culpa. Loyd es un hombre de muchos recursos. Su posición, dinero y los contactos que tiene, pudo haberlos usado para conseguir su cometido sin levantar sospecha" las líneas de expresión del entrecejo de Albert se profundizaron más conforme hablaba.

Es evidente por el tono áspero de su voz, que la mera mención de Loyd le produce tanto enojo como a mí, pero en su mirada brillaba algo más.

_¿Decepción? ¿Tristeza? No lo sé con exactitud._

"Las propiedades que poseen los Ainsworth alrededor de Estados Unidos son varias, pero al igual que ellos, nosotros también contamos con los recursos necesarios para desenmascarar cualquier porquería que él y sus abogados hayan elaborado. Si está involucrado en el secuestro de Candy, te aseguro que lo averiguaremos. Ese sujeto no sabe con quién se metió" Annie colocó una de sus manos sobre el pecho de su marido.

Archie, más sosegado, soltó un largo suspiro y le dedicó una sonrisa a su esposa mientras depositaba un beso sobre su coronilla.

"Por el momento no podemos hacer otra cosa más que esperar" giré mi rostro hacia Albert.

Sus puños estaban tan fuertemente cerrados debajo de su mentón, que la piel que recubría sus nudillos dio la impresión que de un momento a otro reventaría, pero fue el brillo frío de su mirada lo que me obligó a entender que él estaba usando todo su autocontrol para mantenerse anclado a este lugar aunque sus impulsos le exigieran otra cosa.

_Candy…_

Apoyé mi frente sobre mis manos y como nunca antes, levanté plegarias a aquellos seres celestiales en los que tanto cree mi esposa.

Si de verdad existe un Dios, le pido que cuide de ella. Que nos ayude a encontrarla pronto…

No creo tener la fuerza para continuar viviendo mucho tiempo esta agonía.

**_Dorothy_**

Después de la muerte del joven Anthony, renuncié a mi trabajo en la mansión de los Andley y busqué suerte en otro lado. Lejos de toda la tristeza que su pronta partida dejó a su paso.

No me despedí de nadie. Ni de Candy a la que llegué a considerar una querida amiga.

Actué mal. Mi única justificación es que si le decía adiós, no me podría ir si la veía llorar amargamente en mis brazos.

Ella es mi debilidad. Al igual que cada uno de mis hermanitos que ahora han hecho una vida lejos de mí.

He tenido la fortuna de haber trabajado con buenas personas. Incluso amplié mis horizontes conociendo más allá de Estados Unidos.

Hace unos años tuve la dicha de viajar a España, Italia e incluso Venecia gracias a mi trabajo de niñera con una acaudalada familia francesa que radicaba en Arizona. Habría seguido trabajando con ellos de no ser porque por motivos personales, decidieron establecer su residencia en Europa.

Me enamoré de ese continente, sus costumbres y la gente, pero eso significaría alejarme de mis hermanos, y aunque ya son adultos, no me sentiría tranquila viviendo tan lejos de ellos, así que le di las gracias a la familia que me acogió y regresé a mi país.

Encontrar trabajo resultó más complicado de lo que auguré, sin embargo mi suerte cambió cuando empecé a trabajar en una de las mansiones que los Ainsworth tienen en el estado de California.

Viéndolo en perspectiva, quizás tuve más de una oportunidad de encontrarme con Candy. Fue novia de mi joven patrón después de todo, pero la suerte o el destino quiso que nos encontráramos en el momento que ella más necesitaría de mi apoyo.

"¿Dorothy? ¡Me estás escuchando!" sobresaltada, levanté la mirada y vi al ama de llaves viéndome con acritud.

No es una mujer que brille por su paciencia.

Desde que tuve esa plática con Candy, han pasado ya 5 días. Por más que le doy vueltas al asunto, aun no encuentro la manera de ayudarla a escapar de aquí y el tiempo apremia.

"Perdone, ¿me decía algo?" el gesto de la mujer se tornó cada vez más severo.

Me recuerda tanto a la Sra. Elroy que no puedo evitar reírme a espaldas de esta mujer. Si lo hago frente a ella me buscaría un problema innecesario, aunque, por una vez, sería divertido mostrarme despreocupada e irresponsable como algún día fui cuando Candy y yo trabajamos de mucamas con los Leagan.

"Has estado con esa actitud ausente hace ya varios días. Si te parece pesado el trabajo, dímelo y le pediré al Sr. Ainsworth que te sustituya. No me sirve una mujer que está con la mente despabilada todo el tiempo" no tuve tiempo de externar mi respuesta porque en ese momento, entró el Sr. Ainsworth a la cocina.

Inmediatamente reinó el silencio.

Todos hicimos una reverencia en su presencia y bajamos la mirada al suelo mientras caminaba lentamente a nuestro alrededor.

No es propio de él adentrarse a estos lugares de la casa.

"Sra. Taylor, la escuché descargar su molestia con la Srta. Davis. ¿Hay algo que deba saber con respecto a su trabajo?" inquirió inexpresivo mientras cruzaba sus manos detrás de él.

La Sra. Taylor se estremeció al escuchar la voz áspera y profunda de nuestro joven patrón.

Temblorosa, levantó la vista hacia él y palideció al instante.

"Le pido disculpas por mi falta de mesura en mi hablar, Sr. Ainsworth, pero he visto que el trabajo de Dorothy estos últimos días ha dejado mucho que desear. Creo que… deberíamos sustituirla… creo que… podríamos prescindir de sus… servicios" un gesto de la mano del Sr. Ainsworth bastó para que el ama de llaves guardara silencio al instante.

"Usted no está aquí para creer, sino para trabajar. Yo decido quien me sirve y quien no. La Srta. Davis continuará con las labores que le he asignado. Si no está de acuerdo, espero su renuncia hoy por la tarde" el ama de llaves asintió, le hizo una reverencia, y pálida se encaminó al jardín "Srta. Davis, acompáñeme a mi estudio" sin decir nada, abandonamos la cocina.

Sentía a mis espaldas la mirada iracunda de todos mis compañeros.

Ninguno comprende el favoritismo que el Sr. Ainsworth me confiere, pero cuando estamos solos en su estudio, vuelve su mirada hacia mí y me besa salvajemente en la boca.

Habría sido prudente resistirme a él.

No debería haber sucumbido a sus caricias la primera noche que se metió a mi cama varios meses atrás, sin embargo, no puedo negar que mi cuerpo y mi corazón deseaban con locura a este hombre prohibido que tarde o temprano será consumido por su propia oscuridad.

"He extrañado tu cuerpo" susurró en mi oído al tiempo que creaba un camino de besos por mi cuello y escote, desabotonando con una de sus manos los botones de mi uniforme que cubren mi espalda.

"Alguien nos puede escuchar" musité sin fuerzas.

Como siempre, soy débil a su lado.

Aviento sutilmente mi cabeza hacia atrás, permitiendo que este hombre continúe con los besos y caricias que deja caer sobre mi cuerpo hirviente de deseo por él.

"He dado la orden a los guardaespaldas que no permitan que nadie se acerque a este lugar…"

Dicho eso, reclamó mi cuerpo como suyo una vez más, y yo, nuevamente cedí.

"Necesito pedirte un favor" dijo mientras terminaba de abotonarse la camisa y los pantalones.

"Estoy a sus órdenes" acomodé mi cabello, coloqué mi cofia en su lugar y confirmé desde cada ángulo que nada delataba mi encuentro sexual con este hombre que ha robado mi corazón.

"Partes esta noche hacia Nueva York. Quiero que compres suministros para bebés, como ropa, alimento, biberones. Todo lo que consideres necesario. Cuando Candy dé a luz quiero estar preparado" asentí.

Giró su rostro hacia mí, colocó una mano sobre mi mejilla y me sonrió.

_Cómo quisiera que mi amor fuese suficiente para salvarlo de sí mismo_, me dije en un momento de debilidad, mientras me permitía una vez más grabar su calor sobre mi piel. Su aroma a madera. La intensidad de su mirada casi violeta.

Yo siempre seré yo misma pase lo que pase.

Nadie, ni siquiera él, tienen el poder de destruirme.

"No haces preguntas innecesarias ni esperas más de mí de lo que jamás podré ofrecerte. Eres discreta y valoro esa cualidad tuya. A nadie podría conferirle esta labor más que a ti" dijo.

"Fui contratada para ser mucama, no para cuestionarlo. No espero más de lo que usted espera de mi" por primera vez sus ojos reflejaron una emoción desconsolada mientras recorría cada espacio de mi rostro con su mirada.

Me pregunto qué pensará.

"¿Necesitas que te acompañe un guardaespaldas?" aclaró su garganta y se encaminó hacia el ventanal dándome la espalda.

"Considero que ellos son más necesarios aquí que conmigo. Necesita de todo su personal para evitar que la curiosidad de mis compañeros los haga acercarse al tercer piso" asintió con gesto serio "ahora si me disculpa necesito preparar la cena y los alimentos de mañana para la Sra. Candy"

Jamás había cocinado tan aprisa como hoy.

Tan concentrada estaba en mis labores, que ignoré con facilidad los cuchicheos que se daban cita a mis espaldas.

Todos sospechan a estas alturas de mis encuentros íntimos con el Sr. Ainsworth, pero poco puede interesarme.

Lo que realmente me importa es que finalmente encontré la oportunidad perfecta para ayudar a Candy a salir de aquí.

"Traigo la cena para la Sra. Candy" inmutable como siempre, Asher abrió la puerta.

En cuanto supe que era seguro hablar, dejé la bandeja de comida sobre la mesa y corrí hacia mi amiga mientras la envolvía en un cariñoso abrazo.

"Candy, finalmente encontré el modo de ayudarte. El Sr. Ainsworth me ha pedido que vaya a Nueva York a comprar suministros para tu bebé. Dame una dirección a la que acudir con tu familia para decirles donde estás" los ojos de Candy brillaron en cuanto me escuchó hablar.

"¡Oh, Dorothy! Muchas gracias" le di pluma y papel y comenzó a escribir presurosa "esta es la dirección de mis suegros. Toma esto. Entrégaselos para que confirmen que lo que les cuentas es cierto" se quitó su anillo de bodas y me lo entregó.

Enseguida lo guardé entre mis ropas y le sonreí.

"Pronto terminará tu pesadilla" limpié las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos y asintió "Seguramente Asher traerá tus alimentos mañana. Yo llegaré por la noche, así que mientras tanto ten mucho cuidado" dije.

El viaje a Nueva York lo sentí cada vez más largo.

La ansiedad de llegar cuanto antes a la casa de los suegros de Candy me llenó de una ansiedad que jamás había experimentado.

Temo que no me permitan siquiera atravesar la puerta, pero confío que el anillo que me dio Candy los convencerá para que escuchen mi historia, de lo contrario, no creo que se presente otra oportunidad tan perfecta como esta en el futuro.

Pasan de las 8 de la mañana cuando finalmente llego a mi destino.

Antes de bajar del taxi, el chofer confirma que esta es la casa que busco.

Con paso decidido me acerco a la entrada pero un hombre vestido de negro me detiene.

"¿Qué desea? No puede pasar" este hombre de complexión fornida es muy parecido a Asher, pero contrario a él, esta persona parece amable.

"Busco trabajo. Ayúdeme por favor, si me dicen que no le prometo que me iré sin causar problemas" mentí.

Por la expresión contrariada del hombre, adiviné que si continuaba hablando, conseguiría mi objetivo.

"No me parece que los señores necesiten de una mucama en estos momentos. Retírese por favor" suspiró pesadamente.

"Se lo suplico. Tengo niños que mantener" nervioso, se rascó la nuca.

Derrotado, me hizo un gesto con su cabeza indicándome que podía entrar.

Le sonreí y me dirigí con paso firme a la puerta.

Toqué tres veces, y al instante una mucama abrió.

"¿En qué le puedo ayudar?" preguntó.

Tras de ella vi a un grupo de personas sentadas alrededor de una mesa. Todos se veían visiblemente preocupados, pero un hombre en particular llamó mi atención.

_¡Ese debe ser Terry, el esposo de Candy!,_ pensé.

La expresión agobiada que se dibujaba en su rostro, me partió el corazón.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, me abrí paso violentamente hacia el interior de la casa y corrí a ellos.

"¡NO PUEDE PASAR! ¡DETÉNGASE!" gritó la mujer tras de mí, pero hice caso omiso.

El esposo de Candy y el resto de su familia, desconcertados por el barullo que se había ocasionado por culpa mía, dirigieron su mirada hacia mí.

"¡Yo sé dónde pueden encontrar a Candy!" grité sin aliento mientras les mostraba el anillo que ella me dio.

"¿¡Dónde conseguiste esto?!" Terry me arrebató el anillo de Candy y lo vio como si de un objeto sagrado se tratara.

Desesperado, levantó sus ojos hacia mí.

Por su mirada supe que reconocía la autenticidad del objeto que aprisionó sobre su corazón.

"¿Dorothy?" giré a mi derecha y vi al Sr. Archie.

_¡Increíble! Es poco lo que ha cambiado en estos años. _

"¿La conoces?" preguntó un hombre rubio de ojos verdes que me recordó tanto al joven Anthony, que azorada, me cubrí la boca con mis manos.

Sencillamente no podía dar crédito a lo que veían mis ojos.

"¿Sr. … Anthony?" al oírme hablar, ese hombre giró su rostro sorprendido hacia mí.

"Anthony era mi sobrino. Yo soy William Andley" abrí tanto mis ojos que por un momento creí se saldrían de sus órbitas.

_¿Así que estoy frente al patriarca de la familia Andley? _

Al instante le dirigí una reverencia con la cabeza.

"Soy Dorothy Davis. Hace bastantes años trabajé con los Leagan y posteriormente con la Sra. Elroy" expliqué.

"Dijiste que sabes donde está Candy, ¡dímelo!" Terry en su desesperación, colocó sus manos sobre mis hombros con tanta fuerza que me fue inevitable reprimir un gesto de dolor.

"¡Terruce, la estás lastimando!" un hombre alto con el cabello cano, apartó de mis hombros las manos de Terry.

Dio dos pasos hacia atrás, y sin dejar de ver el anillo calló de rodillas al suelo.

_Está desesperado. Lo entiendo._

Me hinqué frente a él, levantó su mirada hacia mí y sonreí.

"Si. Se donde está. Ella y el bebé están en perfecto estado. No se preocupe" un largo suspiro escapó de su boca mientras besaba una y otra vez el anillo que tenía entre sus manos.

Me dio la impresión que ese objeto le había regresado una parte de su vida que la ausencia de Candy le quitó.

"¿Quién la tiene, Dorothy?" me incorporé y sin dudarlo pronuncié el nombre de la persona responsable de haber asestado tanto dolor a esta familia, especialmente al esposo de Candy, está tan demacrado, desaliñado y con la barba tan crecida, que me pregunto hace cuantos días no encuentra la paz.

"Loyd Ainsworth" dije firme y sin un rastro de arrepentimiento.

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Notas de la autora.**

**¡Lo sé! tantas cosas que pasaron en este fic, pero la relación física que existe entre Dorothy y Loyd pudo haber sorprendido (o no) a más de una.**

**Sin embargo espero haber transmitido el amor que le tiene a Loyd pero principalmente, que no dejará de ser quien es por un hombre,ñ y eso significa ayudar a Candy aun cuando eso signifique darle la espalda a la persona que ama.**

**Terry! tan feliz de regresar pero devastado minutos después al enterarse del secuestro de Candy.**

**Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado tanto como a mi y me dejen sus reviews.**

**Besos!**


	26. Capítulo 24 Daños colaterales

**Uff! este es un capítulo que fue bastante intenso de escribir. La piel se me erizó con más de una escena, y con otra, lloré a moco tendido.**

**De corazón espero que disfruten tanto o más que yo de este capítulo muy cercano al final de esta historia (no, aun no es el final jajaja)**

**Gracias a todas las que dejan reviews, las que agregan mi historia a sus favoritos, y las que leen sin dejar nada. Saber que estas letras que escribo son apreciadas por ustedes me hace muy feliz.**

**Feliz lectura!**

* * *

**Capítulo 24. Daños colaterales**

**_Dorothy_**

"¡ES UN MALDITO INFELIZ!" expresó con ira el esposo de Candy mientras se ponía violentamente de pie.

Por la mezcla de emociones que aprecié en la mirada de cada uno de los presentes, intuí que mi revelación no les sorprendió demasiado.

"Tranquilízate, mi cielo. Lo importante es que por fin sabemos dónde está Candy, y sobre todo, que ella se encuentra bien" Terry pasó desesperado sus manos por su cabello y asintió con evidente nerviosismo.

Estaba intentando con todas sus fuerzas mantenerse sereno como su madre se lo solicitaba, pero parecía inútil. Su respiración continuaba igual o más agitada, sus manos temblaban tanto sobre su cabeza, que no me resultó difícil imaginar el frenético sonido de los latidos que ahora mismo pronunciaba su corazón

Está tan ansioso de reencontrase con Candy, que no puedo evitar sentir un pinchazo de dolor en mi pecho.

"¿¡Cómo es que tienes la certeza que ella está bien?!" procurando moderar su fuerza, volvió a sacudirme por los hombros. Todos se acercaron de inmediato, pero levanté una de mis manos hacia ellos indicándoles que me encontraba bien.

Si en algo puedo aliviar el dolor de esta persona, lo haré sin dudar.

_Loyd, ¿por qué lastimaste tanto a esta persona? ¿con que motivo si al final eres tú quien terminará sufriendo aún más?_

"Sé que ella está bien porque he estado cuidándola desde que el Sr. Ainsworth la llevó a su mansión. Trabajo para él desde hace 3 años" asintió lentamente devorando con sus sentidos languidecidos por la fatiga cada una de mis palabras.

Por la ansiedad que se dibujaba en cada rasgo de su rostro, tuve la impresión que le estaba diciendo una profecía, de la cual pendía la vida o muerte de una persona amada.

Visto de cerca pude apreciar las ojeras tan oscuras que rodean sus ojos. Su mirada irradia tanto dolor, que ahora más que nunca estoy decidida a ponerle fin a este infierno que Loyd inició.

No importa el precio que he de pagar por traicionar al hombre que amo.

"Hermanito, Candy está bien. Suelta a la señorita y permite que nos explique mejor la situación" una ola de calma disipó la oscuridad de su mirada en cuanto su hermana, que no debe tener más de 10 años, lo abrazó del torso.

Casi al instante, una diminuta sonrisa se dibujó en su boca. Tomó a la pequeña en brazos y me guio al salón mientras colocaba a la niña en su regazo.

"¿Dónde exactamente tiene Loyd a Candy, Dorothy? Los abogados, la policía e incluso detectives privados han rastreado cada una de las mansiones que los Ainsworth tienen, pero no han encontrado nada que lo incrimine" preguntó el joven Archie ansioso. Al punto de la desesperación.

_Ya perdió al joven Anthony, y después al joven Alistear. Ahora saber a Candy secuestrada y rodeada de peligro debe avivar viejas y oscuras emociones en él._

"La razón es sencilla. La mansión donde oculta a Candy no está a nombre de él ni de ningún miembro de su familia. Aunque Loyd hizo la compra, le pidió a sus abogados poner la propiedad a nombre de otra persona, de ese modo, sería casi imposible que dieran con el paradero de Candy. Eso debe haber pensado cuando ideó todo este plan" la expresión que se reflejó en los ojos del Sr. Andley me heló la sangre.

Furioso o iracundo no alcanza a describir la oscura emoción que nubló el brillo de sus ojos verdes.

No dudo ni un momento que de estar Loyd en esta habitación, muy probablemente el Sr. Andley tendría que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no matarlo.

"¡Maldito sea!. Premeditó todo desde un inicio. Por esa razón jamás pudimos vincularlo con el secuestro de Candy" el joven Archie golpeó sus rodillas con sus puños fuertemente cerrados. Frunció tanto su ceño, que varias arrugas se formaron en su frente en el proceso.

Al instante, una mujer rubia de cabello corto estilo bob, se acercó a él y le pasó una mano por su espalda.

Aun cuando sus emociones todavía estaban a flor de piel, el joven Archie inspiró profundamente, acarició el muslo de la joven y depositó un casto beso en sus labios.

Una escena similar se llevó a cabo entre una joven de cabello oscuro y el Sr. Andley.

Cariñosa y tierna, tomó las mejillas de su esposo entre sus manos, obligando al patriarca a enfocar su mirada sobre la suya. Como si no pudiera evitarlo, el Sr. Andley le dedicó una diminuta sonrisa que dijo más que mil palabras.

_El mudo lenguaje de los amantes es indescriptiblemente maravilloso. _

Por otra parte, los padres de Terry se veían agotados. Física y emocionalmente esta situación había drenado toda su energía. Sin soltar la mano de su esposo, la Sra. Eleonor, recargó su cabeza sobre el hombro de su marido y se permitió cerrar los ojos un instante.

Me pregunté una vez más, hace cuantas horas que ninguna de estas personas duerme en paz.

La escena que enterneció mi corazón fue ver a la pequeña sentada sobre las piernas de Terry, acariciando su mejilla mientras le dedica palabras de aliento que él, escucha atentamente y con toda seriedad.

"Dorothy, ¿en qué lugar se encuentra esa mansión?" preguntó afligida la esposa del Sr. Archie.

"Está a 6 horas de Nueva York. En Saranac Lake para ser más precisos" Terry colocó a la niña sobre el sillón, se puso de pie, y leyendo sus intenciones, el Sr. Andley lo tomó del brazo antes que se dirigiera corriendo a la puerta de entrada.

"¿A dónde vas?" preguntó sin soltarlo.

"¡Por Candy! Finalmente tenemos lo que buscamos por tantos días, ¿¡para que esperar más tiempo?!" gritó zafándose bruscamente del agarre del Sr. Andley.

"¿Te has puesto a pensar un momento que perjudicarás a Dorothy si actúas sin pensar? Ella se está arriesgando demasiado actuando contra las órdenes de Loyd. Él ya ha demostrado que va 3 pasos delante de nosotros. Lo menos que podemos hacer es ser precavidos. No olvides que sin la inmensa ayuda que esta joven nos está dando, quizás no hubiésemos dado con el rastro de Candy tan pronto" Terry golpeó tan fuerte con sus puños la pared contigua, que los floreros que descansaban sobre una mesa cercana se cimbraron por el impacto.

"Lo sé perfectamente, pero yo… ya no puedo más Albert. ¡ME ESTOY MURIENDO SIN CANDY! LA NECESITO A MI LADO" pesadamente cayó de rodillas al suelo.

Inmediatamente el Sr. Andley y el joven Archie acudieron en su ayuda.

"No deben preocuparse por mí o mi seguridad. Yo sabré cuidarme, pero es mi deber prevenirlos. Rescatar a Candy sin la ayuda de varios miembros de la policía, no sólo sería muy peligroso, además, no les garantizaría la victoria" las miradas de todos volvieron a clavarse sobre mí.

El esposo de Candy, reticente, regresó al salón y volvió a tomar asiento frente a mí. Escondió su rostro entre sus manos moviendo sin cesar sus piernas.

Su hermanita llegó junto con una mucama y sirvió varias tazas de té. Tomó una entre sus manos y se la acercó a Terry.

"Bebe" ordenó con dulzura, y como su no pudiese llevarle la contraria, hizo lo que se le indicó.

Con un gesto de su cabeza, el Sr. Andley me pidió que continuara hablando.

"La propiedad esta repleta de guardaespaldas. Cada uno está armado y tienen órdenes de matar a cualquier desconocido que intente meterse a la mansión. La habitación donde tiene a Candy se encuentra en el tercer piso. Nadie, excepto algunos guardaespaldas y yo, tenemos acceso a ella" el patriarca de los Andley frunció el ceño mientras descansaba su mentón sobre sus manos entrelazadas.

"Dios mío. Candy…" la voz de la madre de Terry se entrecortó antes que pudiese formular una frase completa.

Su esposo la acunó entre sus brazos y depositó un beso en su coronilla.

Su hija se acercó a sus padres e hizo que bebieran la infusión que había preparado.

"Entonces, ¿cómo podemos sacar a Candy sin ponerla en peligro?" dirigí mi mirada hacia la esposa del Sr. Andley.

"Existe un modo. Todos los días de 3:00 pm a 3:15 pm hay cambio de guardaespaldas, mientras que para otros es su hora de comida" expliqué.

Los ojos verdes del Sr. Andley se clavaron sobre los míos al tiempo que una fría sonrisa se dibujaba en su boca.

"La casa estará desprotegida y podremos actuar evitando un derramamiento de sangre sin sentido" asentí. El entrecejo del patriarca de los Andley se contrajo y esta vez la expresión de su rostro era de preocupación llana y sincera. "¿Eres consciente que Loyd sabrá que lo traicionaste cuando nos vea llegar a esa hora?" sonreí.

Me conmueve que a pesar de la situación se preocupe por mi seguridad.

"Por favor, no se preocupe por mí. Nuestra prioridad es la seguridad de Candy" dije, pero evidentemente mi convicción no lo convenció en absoluto. "Mañana ustedes deben estar con la policía fuera de la mansión en punto de las 3 de la tarde. Yo tendré menos de 5 minutos para sacar a Candy de su habitación sin ser vista. La llevaré por un pasaje secreto del tercer piso que llega hasta el jardín. Fuera de la propiedad ella estará segura. Yo me encargaré de ello" dije y me puse en pie.

_8:35 am._

Ya me retrasé demasiado y si no me apuro a hacer las compras, Loyd puede sospechar mi tardanza.

"Dorothy, no tenemos como pagarte el favor tan grande que le estás haciendo a nuestra familia" pasé saliva pesadamente.

Bajé la mirada al suelo incapaz de ver a los ojos al patriarca de la familia a la que le guardo tanto cariño.

"La amistad que me une a Candy vale la pena cualquier esfuerzo y sacrificio" como si me conociese de años atrás, colocó sus manos sobre mis hombros y esta vez no pude evitar clavar mis ojos sobre los suyos.

Sin yo decir nada, él descifró los secretos que celosamente escondo en mi alma, pero como todo un caballero, guardó silencio.

"Mañana por la tarde nos veremos para celebrar el rescate de Candy. Es una promesa" dijo dando dos pasos hacia atrás donde su esposa lo esperaba.

Me encaminaba rápidamente hacia la puerta, cuando una mano envolviendo mi muñeca me detuvo.

Giré mi rostro y el esposo de Candy me observaba con una mezcla de emociones tan intensas brillando en su mirada, que tuve ganas de darle un reconfortante abrazo, que inmediatamente reprimí.

_No es mi papel consolar a esta persona, además, a ojos de él y su familia, mi acto podría tacharse de inapropiado y con justa razón. _

"Dale esto a Candy, por favor" me extendió una nota torpemente doblada, la cual inmediatamente guardé entre mis ropas.

"Será lo primero que haga en cuanto se me presente la oportunidad. Tiene mi palabra. A ella le hará bien leer sus palabras" sonrió por primera vez desde que su pesadilla diera inicio.

Su familia y amigos se acercaron a él sonrientes y complacidos de verlo más sereno y lleno de esperanza ante la expectativa de recuperar muy pronto a su esposa.

"Me permitiré darle un consejo, no olvide acicalarse un poco antes de salir a Saranac Lake. No creo que quiera asustar a Candy con ese aspecto" reí discretamente de mi propio comentario.

Casi enseguida el resto de su familia me emuló.

Asombrado, Terry se observó en un espejo y empezó a reírse de buena gana.

Su hermana, complacida de verlo reír, se aventó a sus brazos.

Fue en ese momento en el que sentí que era prudente retirarme.

Necesitaban estar en la privacidad de su familia para asimilar lo que les acababa de revelar.

En tiempo récord compré lo que se me había solicitado y partí de regreso a Saranac Lake, esperando que el tren llegara antes de las 3 de la tarde a su destino.

Ahora más que nunca debo andar con pies de plomo si quiero sacar ilesa a Candy de su encierro.

Cerca de las 4 de la tarde, llamé a la puerta del estudio del Sr. Ainsworth.

Él se encontraba de pie frente a uno de los ventanales dándome la espalda.

"He traído lo que ha solicitado, Sr. Ainsworth" giró su rostro hacia mí y como si no pudiese evitarlo, se acercó y acarició con su pulgar las marcas oscuras que rodeaban mis ojos.

"¿Acaso no dormiste nada?" negué con la cabeza incapaz de articular una respuesta "Te pido una disculpa. Debí haberte ofrecido que pasaras una noche en Nueva York antes que te vieras obligada a forzarte más de la cuenta" dijo.

Afligido, pasó una de sus manos por su frente mientras despeinaba su cabello en el proceso.

Lo noté tan turbado que a penas pude reprimir la necesidad de disipar su preocupación con un abrazo.

Apreté mis puños contra mi espalda baja y di dos pasos hacia atrás al tiempo que le dirigía una reverencia.

"Soy una mucama, Sr. Ainsworth. Mi deber es servirle y eso hice. Si no necesita de mis servicios preferiría subir la comida de la Sra. Candy y empezar a poner orden en los objetos que traje a petición suya desde Nueva York" dubitativo, asintió.

Sin mirar atrás, salí del estudio sintiendo a mis espaldas su mirada intensa y penetrante queriendo desnudar los secretos que oculta mi alma.

_Lo amo, pero no es mi responsabilidad salvarlo de él mismo, aunque Dios sabe cuánto me gustaría ser capaz de hacerlo,_ me dije encaminándome presurosa a la cocina.

Gracias a que dejé todo listo un día antes, fue poco el tiempo que invertí calentando la comida de Candy antes de subirla a su habitación.

Esta vez no tuve la necesidad de anunciarme con Asher. En cuanto este me vio, abrió la puerta y una vez seguras que no éramos observadas por nadie, abracé fuertemente a Candy.

Mientras ella degustaba sus alimentos, le narré los puntos más importantes de mi visita a su familia.

Preferí omitir el estado anímico y físico de su esposo.

Mi amiga no necesita subir el nivel de preocupación y angustia que ahora tiene sobre ella.

"¿¡Terry está en Nueva York?!" incapaz de contener mi sonrisa, asentí.

La alegría que iluminó su rostro era muy contagiosa.

"Por cierto, me pidió que te entregara esto"

Le extendí la nota, la abrió con desesperación y devoró con su mirada cada una de las palabras escritas.

Gradualmente sus ojos pasaron de la angustia, a la más pura de las alegrías y finalmente a una extraña mezcla de júbilo y desesperación.

Lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas.

No tuve ninguna duda de que estas eran consecuencia de la felicidad que ahora la embarga.

Arrugó la nota contra su pecho después de leerla una y otra vez.

Al cabo de varios minutos volvió a levantar su mirada hacia mí, regalándome una de sus más alegres sonrisas, teñida esta vez de esperanzas por el mañana que nos aguarda a ambas.

"¡Muchas gracias, Dorothy!" dijo limpiando las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos con las yemas de sus dedos.

"Agradécemelo mañana cuando estés a salvo en brazos de tu esposo. Ellos estarán aquí con la policía en punto de las 3 de la tarde. Por eso necesitamos actuar rápido. En cuanto los guardaespaldas hagan cambio de turno, vendré por ti y te sacaré por un pasaje secreto que conecta al jardín." tomé sus mejillas entre mis manos y le sonreí "todo saldrá bien" prometí y dicho eso zanjamos el tema.

Pasaba de la media noche cuando por fin llegué a mi habitación.

Me quité mi uniforme, me puse la pijama y solté mi cabello al tiempo que un fuerte aroma a tierra mojada penetraba rápidamente por mi nariz.

_Esta noche caerá una gran tormenta_, pensé mientras un fuerte rayo golpeaba la tierra iluminando a su paso mi habitación en penumbras.

Me gustan los días así. Fríos, húmedos.

Sin importarme estar con ropa ligera, me asomé por la ventana y dejé que la fría brisa nocturna chocara contra mi piel. Poco puede importarme que mi cabello se alborote en el proceso.

Tras de mí, escuché el rechinido característico de la puerta de mi habitación, avisándome que alguien había entrado sin anunciarse. El click del pestillo creó un ligero eco que fue opacado por los pasos lentos y acompasados de esa persona, que se acercaba a mí sin despegar su mirada de mi cuerpo.

_Me admira sin decoro de pies a cabeza. Lo sé, porque sólo él es capaz de avivar esta llama apasionada, de la cual, es irremediablemente presa mi corazón. _

Aun cuando aparento indiferencia mostrando un falso interés en el nublado cielo nocturno que decora el firmamento, la presencia de esta persona continúa turbándome tanto o más que la primera vez que posé mis ojos sobre los suyos, 3 años atrás.

Pocas veces lo vi a lo largo de mi primer año con su familia, pero para mi corazón fue suficiente. Me quedé prendada y hechizada con su presencia.

Absurdamente desee que sus miradas me las dedicara solamente a mí.

Un deseo que resultaba completamente absurdo para alguien que trabajaba para servirlo.

Sabía que él tenía una novia, pero en ese entonces, yo estaba ubicada en una residencia que los Ainsworth tienen en California. No podía siquiera imaginar que esa mujer que trastornaría su alma por completo, sería mi querida amiga Candy.

_Jamás preví que el destino sería tan canalla como para entrelazar de esta manera tan turbia nuestras vidas. _

Tras de mí, escucho con claridad los ligeros gruñidos que se generan desde lo más profundo de su garganta al notar que sin importarme el pasar de los segundos, continúo ignorándolo descaradamente.

Me gusta jugar con él.

Disfruto encender hasta el punto de la desesperación, este deseo por poseerme que al igual que a mí, lo corroe como fuego por dentro.

Atrevidamente, esta persona empieza a recorrer mi vientre con sus manos. Sin perder tiempo, sus labios crean un camino de besos desde mi lóbulo izquierdo, mi cuello, mi hombro, haciéndome cosquillas con la punta de su lengua, provocando a su paso que toda mi piel se erice tanto que resulte doloroso este deseo que le profeso.

¿Se puede enloquecer de amor? No lo creo, pero este hombre obsesionado por el pasado, amenaza con arrastrarme a su oscuridad.

Se que por más que me resista, mi corazón no saldrá ileso de esta situación, pero no pienso privarme del placer de poseer su cuerpo por última vez, aunque yo termine siendo la más lastimada de los dos.

"De nueva cuenta no dormirás esta noche. ¿Hasta cuándo piensas seguir ignorándome?" susurró en mi oído con su voz ronca y profunda.

Sin decir nada, me giro sobre mi misma y clavo mis ojos sobre su mirada azul-violeta.

_Si tan sólo tu corazón fuese mío. _

_Si tan sólo soltaras el pasado._

_Si tan sólo yo fuese capaz de aligerar la paz que por decisión propia tiraste por la borda…_

Pensé en un momento fugaz de debilidad mientras tomaba su rostro entre mis manos, reclamando como míos sus labios carnosos y perfectos.

"¿Necesita algo esta noche, Sr. Ainsworth?" pronuncié lentamente. Incapaz de separarme más de 2 milímetros de su boca.

"A ti. Desnúdate" sonreí y acto seguido hice lo que me solicitaba.

Sus pupilas se ensancharon en cuanto las prendas que cubrían mi desnudez, cayeron acompasadamente al suelo.

"Disfruto plenamente conseguir lo que quiero" estrujó una de mis muñecas y me atrajo suavemente hacia él.

En un acto completamente impulsivo, lo empujé hacia la cama y me senté a horcajadas sobre su pelvis.

"Se equivoca. Soy yo la que ha conseguido lo que desea desde la primera noche que le permití meterse a mi cama" me observó boquiabierto.

Al parecer, no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba.

Aprisioné con más fuerza sus muñecas sobre la almohada bajo su cabeza, y empecé a besarlo sin que él opusiera ninguna resistencia.

"¿No lo comprende aun?" susurré en su oído al tiempo que mordía suavemente su lóbulo "Es usted el que cedió a mi desde un principio. No al revés" pasó saliva pesadamente escuchando atónito cada una de mis palabras.

Mi sorpresa más grande, radicó en que mi confesión lo excitó tanto, que una parte de su cuerpo exigía liberación inmediata.

La temperatura de su piel aumentó. Su respiración se agitó conforme los latidos de su corazón incrementaban su ritmo, pero él, aunque podía tumbarme sobre la cama e invertir los papeles, no lo hizo.

Se dejó subyugar fácilmente por mí.

De pronto su mirada se iluminó con un brillo que nunca antes le había visto. Es como si hubiese sido víctima de una revelación divina de la cual yo era completamente ignorante.

"¿Qué vas a hacer conmigo?" preguntó ronco por la pasión que fluía a través de sus venas.

Aparté mis labios de su cuello, y mientras despojaba lentamente su cuerpo de la ropa que cubría su desnudez, depositando besos esporádicos sobre sus pectorales y su vientre bajo, respondí.

"Todo lo que yo quiera. Como ha sucedido entre nosotros desde el principio" abrió su boca, pero no para pronunciar palabra alguna, sino para dejar escapar un gemido de placer producto del recorrido que mis manos dejaban caer a lo largo y ancho de su cuerpo, al tiempo que, rendido por completo a mí, echaba su cabeza hacia atrás, permitiéndome una vez más explorar a voluntad el dulce sabor que tiene su piel.

Esa noche, como todas las anteriores, nos rendimos ante el cuerpo del otro.

Quise llorar por el futuro, el pasado, nuestro presente, pero ¿qué sentido tenía lamentarme, si ahora tengo la oportunidad de disfrutar su cuerpo y presencia?

Soy una mujer que procura vivir el ahora, pero admito que mientras este hombre prohibido y lleno de oscuridades me hace el amor, surge en mi la necesidad imperiosa de aferrarme al sueño, de que quizás sí existe la posibilidad de crear un futuro juntos, pero esa irremediable debilidad que nace cada que acaricia con devoción mi cuerpo y nos unimos en uno sólo, desaparece en cuanto llega el alba.

El transcurso de la mañana ocurrió como cualquier otro día.

Mi actuar no varió en absoluto al igual que mis actividades diarias. Contrario al Sr. Ainsworth, que por algún motivo se encerró en su estudio después del desayuno y no ha salido de ahí desde entonces.

Sus abogados han entrado y salido de ese lugar con sus rostros tensos y desencajados.

Sea lo que sea que pasa en esas cuatro paredes, parecen no ser buenas noticias.

Admito que ese detalle picó bastante mi curiosidad, y me preocupó más de lo que me permitía reflejar en mi rostro.

Generalmente su rutina después de desayunar, es subir a la habitación donde tiene a Candy e intenta entablar una conversación normal con ella, casi pacífica, pero según me platica mi amiga, él jamás tiene éxito. Candy lo rechaza por completo y no la culpo.

De estar en su lugar, quizás, yo haría lo mismo.

No puedes sembrar cariño ni amor en el corazón de nadie por la fuerza.

_¿Loyd estará bien?_

Sacudí mi cabeza en un intento por alejar ese pensamiento.

_Vamos Dorothy, ¡concéntrate!. Son cerca de las tres de la tarde,_ pensé viendo distraídamente el reloj de pared que colgaba en la cocina.

"Subiré al tercer piso" dije como siempre cerca de la hora de la comida, por lo que nadie a mis espaldas me cuestionó.

Acompasadamente me dirigí a mi destino, aunque mi corazón latía tan aprisa que tenía la extraña sensación que los rápidos latidos de mi corazón retumbaban en todo el pasillo.

Al cerrar la puerta de la habitación de Candy tras de mí, coloqué la bandeja de comida sobre la cama mientras le hacía a mi amiga una seña con mi mano para que no pronunciara una sola palabra.

Acto seguido, escuché claramente como los pasos de los guardaespaldas se alejaban lentamente de la habitación. Precautoriamente me asomé para comprobar que en efecto nadie rondaba los pasillos del tercer piso.

_¡Es ahora o nunca!,_ me dije mientras entraba de nueva cuenta a la habitación.

"Llegó el momento. ¡Vámonos antes que los reemplazos de tus custodios lleguen, Candy!" nerviosa asintió.

Tomé la mano de mi amiga, cerré la puerta de la habitación tras de nosotras y nos precipitamos hacia el pasaje que nos llevaría al jardín.

Oía tras de mí su respiración agitada y entrecortada por la angustia que esta situación le causaba. Yo no estaba mejor que ella. Estoy nerviosa, pero necesito conservar mis emociones y mi mente fría si quiero salvar a mi amiga.

En cuanto llegamos a la puerta que da al jardín, le pido a Candy con la mano que me espere.

Al abrirla lentamente, el estruendoso sonido de varias sirenas de patrullas y llantas derraparse sobre el asfalto nos sobresalta a ambas.

Asustadas, nos observamos un par de segundos, pero en cuanto recupero mi aplomo, la tomo de la mano y corremos hacia el bosque tan rápido como su estado le permite.

Lejos del peligro que la mansión representa para ella.

"¡Vamos Candy!" grito sin detenerme, presionando con más fuerza su mano entre la mía.

Siento que mi corazón se saldrá de mi pecho de un momento a otro, pero en cuanto veo a unos metros de distancia un auto con el emblema de la familia Andley acercarse a gran velocidad a nosotras, sé que Candy está salvada y que he cumplido mi misión.

No se ha detenido el vehículo, cuando de él sale precipitadamente el esposo de Candy gritando histéricamente su nombre.

Mi amiga se suelta de mi mano y olvidándose de su estado, corre con todas sus fuerzas hacia los brazos extendidos de su marido.

En cuanto sus cuerpos se funden en un abrazo, me siento satisfecha. Feliz.

Terry con desesperación toma con sus manos temblorosas el rostro de su esposa y la ve desde todos los ángulos en busca de cualquier herida.

Incapaz de alejarse de ella, vuelve a rodear sus hombros con sus brazos al tiempo que esconde su rostro en el hueco que hay en su cuello.

Tengo la impresión que él está llorando de alegría al igual que ella.

Desvío mi vista y fijo mi atención en la mansión.

Mis pies empiezan a moverse, y antes de ser consciente de ello, me doy cuenta que corro con todas mis fuerzas hacia el interior de la casa, donde sólo reina el miedo y el caos mientras gritos de desesperación hacen eco en cada rincón de la casa.

Todos corren de un lado a otro sin saber como proceder ante el terror de ver a una flota de policías aparcados a los alrededores de la propiedad.

"¡SALGAN TODOS! ¡POR LA PUERTA DE ATRÁS, DE PRISA!" grito y mis compañeros hacen lo que ordeno. Incluso algunos guardias, temiendo por sus vidas, huyen junto con los demás.

Suspiro pesadamente en cuanto me doy cuenta que soy la única que queda.

_Loyd, ¿¡dónde estás!?,_ me pregunto, pero unos brazos rodeando al instante mi cintura son la respuesta que necesitaba.

"Fuiste tú. Alertaste a la familia de Candy cuando fuiste a Nueva York" susurró quedamente en mi oído. Mi respiración se detuvo, pero no por miedo, sino porque no soportaba oír tanta amargura en su voz.

En ningún momento dudó de sus palabras.

Afirma lo que ambos sabemos es verdad.

Sin miedo, me giro sobre mi misma y asiento con la cabeza a modo de respuesta.

Sus ojos se mantienen impasibles y serenos sobre los míos, como si intentara decirme muchas cosas sin palabras.

"Lo volvería hacer las veces que fuesen necesarias" sus ojos se entrecerraron en mi dirección al oír mí respuesta. Lentamente bajo la mirada y al llegar a su mano derecha veo que empuña una pistola "¿vas a matarme?" yo misma me sorprendí de la calma que desprendía mi voz al hablar.

No es este el tono que una persona normal usaría cuando cuestiona a otra acerca de su propia muerte, pero contrario a lo que reflejo, estoy aterrada. No por mí, sino por lo que a partir de ahora le sucederá a esta persona.

De pronto, pasos apresurados hacen eco en el interior de la casa, pero ninguno de los dos hace el intento por apartarse del otro. No podíamos hacerlo. Era mucho más fuerte que nosotros este deseo, pero no de poseer nuestros cuerpos como en ocasiones pasadas, sino de algo mucho más profundo e intenso que a penas ahora pude conectar con él.

_¿Amor acaso? _

"¡Sr. Loyd Ainsworth!, ¡queda usted arrestado por el secuestro de la Sra. Candice Grandchester Andley!" grita un hombre detrás de nosotros.

Con mi mirada periférica, veo que no sólo la policía nos rodea con pistola en mano, sino también Candy, su esposo, el joven Archie y el Sr. Andley. Todos están atentos y expectantes a cualquier movimiento extraño que Loyd pueda hacer en mi contra.

"¿Matarte por traicionarme? jamás. Quería usar esta arma en mí, pero no me he atrevido a jalar el gatillo. No quiero cometer otro error irreparable nuevamente" Loyd soltó el arma y esta cayó estrepitosamente al suelo.

Se dejó caer de rodillas al tiempo que sus brazos rodean casi con desesperación mi espalda escondiendo su rostro en mi regazo.

Sin querer evitarlo, envuelvo su cuello con mis brazos al tiempo que con mi nariz aspiro el aroma que desprende su hermoso cabello oscuro.

Un nudo dolorosamente intenso se ha instalado en mi garganta y amenaza con hacerme llorar de un momento a otro.

El bullicio que nos rodea se torna cada vez más intenso. No consigo entender las palabras que pronuncian, pero súbitamente reina el silencio.

Se que continúan aquí. Observándonos, pero quizás al igual que yo, saben que Loyd ya no representa un peligro para nadie. Ni siquiera para sí mismo.

"Entrégate" musité y casi al instante Loyd levantó su mirada hacia mí.

No había enojo ni oscuridad. Creo que por primera vez desde que lo conozco, lo veo tranquilo. En paz consigo mismo.

"Cuando Candy me dejó no lo podía creer. Estaba furioso. Decepcionado. Muchas veces me pregunté ¿qué hice mal? ¿faltó amor? No aceptaba que ella me hubiese dejado para casarse con Terruce, y que además, tuviera la sangre fría de decirme que se había vuelto a enamorar de él de la noche a la mañana. ¡Ella era mi ángel!. ¡Mi luz! ¿Sabes cómo me sentí cuando me percaté de toda la verdad? ¡Me mintió y pisoteó mi corazón como si hubiese sido basura!. ¡No tuvo el valor de decirme que durante todo nuestro noviazgo, ella seguía amando a ese sujeto y que yo era su premio de consolación! ¡Todo ese tiempo me usó como sustituto para olvidarlo!" se puso de pie, y a pesar de la intensidad de sus palabras, su mirada se mantuvo serena. En calma.

No soltó mis manos ni un sólo momento.

Su alma fragmentada, necesitaba con vehemencia deshacerse de todo aquello que la ha torturado todo este tiempo.

No sería yo quien le negara esa oportunidad.

A unos metros de distancia, el joven Archie, molesto, dio un paso hacia nosotros. Seguramente con la intención de defender a Candy, pero en cuanto le dirigí una mirada implacable y furiosa, enmudeció al instante.

_¡No se atreva!,_ pensé para después dirigir mi atención a Loyd nuevamente.

"Su inocencia egoísta me destruyó. Habría preferido mil veces que empuñara un arma y me asesinara. De ese modo no habría tenido que padecer esta agonía que me arrebató todo en un instante" desesperado vio sus manos casi con repulsión "¡desee matarla! Ella era una mujer cruel vestida de ángel que no merecía vivir. Fue así que poco a poco le di entrada a esa clase de pensamientos, hasta que perdí toda noción de lo que algún día consideré bueno. Hermoso. Nadie podría salvarme de esta oscuridad que no supe canalizar. Incluso llegué a pensar que la única manera de volver a sentir algo que no fuese este odio que me carcomía lentamente por dentro, era vengándome de ella y de todos los que amaba" de pronto silencio.

Clavó nuevamente su mirada sobre la mía y guiado por una fuerza desconocida, colocó una de sus manos sobre mi mejilla.

"Gustoso, habría matado a Candy con mis propias manos" dijo.

"Yo no te lo habría permitido" su rostro se iluminó con una hermosa sonrisa al escuchar mi respuesta.

"Lo sé. No pediré clemencia. No intento justificar mis errores. Sé que actué mal y no me alcanzará la vida para resarcir el daño que he causado a muchas personas" con su dedo pulgar limpió lágrimas que caían por mis mejillas.

_No me percaté que lloraba hasta este momento_, me dije mientras disfrutaba el cálido contacto de su piel contra la mía una vez más, pero me sorprendió sentir sus labios besando a penas mis párpados enrojecidos y húmedos por el llanto.

"No sé cómo ni cuándo sucedió, pero te metiste en lo más profundo de mi piel y me ayudaste a encontrar la paz en los tiempos más oscuros de mi vida. Cambiaste mi corazón" cerré los ojos.

_No sigas, por favor. Detente,_ supliqué en silencio.

"Me ayudaste a renacer. Tú, Dorothy Davis, conseguiste lo que creí sería imposible para cualquier ser humano. Me regresaste la vida. La cordura. La paz. Gracias. Seguramente me esperan muchos años de cárcel." los sollozos que se generaban en lo más profundo de mi garganta no los podía controlar. Era tan intenso mi llanto en este momento, que las lágrimas me impedían ver al hombre que amo con claridad. "¿Esperarás por mí cuando termine mi condena?" desesperada, coloqué mis manos sobre las suyas que aun descansaban sobre mi rostro.

En este momento la sonrisa de Loyd no podía ser más hermosa. Deslumbrante.

_¿De verdad me estás haciendo esa pregunta?, ¿no es demasiado obvia mi respuesta, Loyd?, pensé._

"No llores. Te lo suplico. Me parte el corazón dejarte así. De entre todas las personas que herí en este camino de odio que elegí tomar, tú eres a la que más me arrepiento de haber herido. Perdóname" asentí una y otra vez incapaz de hacer audible mi respuesta.

Este hombre triste, apasionado y loco, se robó deliberadamente mi corazón para no regresármelo jamás.

_Dios, detén el tiempo tan sólo unos segundos. ¡Te lo suplico!,_ repetí en silencio una y otra vez mientras besaba en la boca al hombre que tanto amo.

_¿Acaso el amor que nace desde las más profundas desesperaciones humanas, no puede ser considerado amor verdadero a ojos de los demás?_

¡Al diablo con el mundo y sus falsas ideas, entonces!

Nadie tiene derecho a juzgar el amor que le profeso a esta persona.

Por un momento, mientras sentía sus brazos rodear con ternura mi espalda, el tiempo dejó de transcurrir.

La eternidad si existe. La he conocido gracias a esta persona de la que me veo obligada a decir adiós por ahora.

"En la cárcel me someteré a un tratamiento psicológico y te prometo que me convertiré en el hombre digno de una mujer como tú, Dorothy. No importa cuánto tiempo me lleve conseguirlo" antes de darle una respuesta a su pregunta pasada, los policías le colocaron las esposas en sus muñecas y lo alejaron rápidamente de mí.

Cuando los ecos de sus pasos no se escucharon más en la estancia, perdí por completo las fuerzas de mis piernas y caí de rodillas al suelo. Me abracé a mí misma, y sin poder evitarlo, ensordecedores sollozos escaparon a través de mi boca.

Nunca en mi vida había llorado de esta manera tan violenta. Estoy fuera de mí. No soy capaz de controlar esta tristeza que amenaza con destruirme por completo.

Ahora comprendo que he reprimido tanto mi dolor, que me estoy permitiendo dejarlo fluir libremente fuera de mi cuerpo.

Clamé el nombre de Loyd hasta que me quedé sin voz.

Cuando un hombre se hincó a un lado mío, giré mi rostro y ahí estaba el Sr. Andley, viéndome con una mezcla de admiración y profunda tristeza.

No dijo nada.

No hizo falta.

En silencio, se limitó a abrazarme permitiendo que me desahogara el tiempo que fuese necesario sobre su pecho.

Y así lo hice.

Lloré incontrolablemente sintiendo sobre mi espalda las suaves caricias que me regalaba.

_Así debe sentirse ser mimada por un padre,_ pensé aferrando mis manos con todas mis fuerzas a su camisa.

Tengo la certeza que este dolor desaparecerá cuando llegue el momento de volver a reunirme con el hombre que amo.

Continuará...

* * *

**Notas de la autora.**

**Cuando me plantee la idea de escribir este fic, jamás consideré a convertir a Loyd en un hombre que tendría la misma clase de locura que Susana. El era un ser cegado por el dolor, el cual en efecto, actuó irracionalmente y ahora debe pagar con la cárcel sus errores.**

**El amor que surgió entre Loyd y Dorothy fue tan espontáneo, que ninguno de los dos fue plenamente consciente de ello. En el caso de Loyd, aquella última noche que pasaron juntos fue un renacer a la vida, por decirlo de alguna manera. Dorothy en cambio, quizás siempre estuvo consciente a medias que lo amaba, pero no a que nivel. **

**Me encantó la idea de poner a una Dorothy segura, fuerte y leal a pesar de que ella misma, al salvar a Candy, se clavaba un cuchillo en el corazón, pero es una mujer que no pierde de vista lo que sabe es correcto hacer. De ahí que Loyd sonriera cuando ella le dijo que no le habría permitido lastimar a Candy.**

**En fin, podría pasármela todo un capítulo explicándoles la serie de sentimientos y emociones que esta historia y ese par en particular despierta en mi. Podría incluso escribir un fic exclusivamente de ellos jajajaj.**

**Comprendo que algunas quizás, habrán esperado o augurado que Loyd tendría un final fatal, que sería encerrado en un manicomio, pero no. Lamento decepcionarlas. :) Sólo espero que respeten el giro que decidí darle a mi historia y los personajes.**

**Les mando besos y espero no tardar en subir el siguiente capítulo.**


	27. Capítulo 25 Nuevo amanecer

**El último capítulo de mi historia previo al epílogo. Ha sido gratificante darme cuenta que desde el capítulo uno muchas de ustedes me han seguido y alentado con sus mensajes. De verdad que es hermoso ver como ustedes lloraron, se emocionaron, se enojaron y vivieron con intensidad cada capítulo. No tengo palabras para agradecer su apoyo.**

**Este último capítulo antes del epílogo es largo y espero lo disfruten. El epílogo lo subiré casi inmediatamente. Si! la culminación de esta historia el mismo día.**

* * *

**Capítulo 25. Nuevo amanecer**

**_Terry_**

Dorothy nos dijo donde está ubicada Candy antes de retirarse de casa de mis padres.

¡Por breves momentos fui inundado por un optimismo abrumador!.

De estar sumido en el más oscuro de los abismos sin Candy, ahora me siento en la cima de la montaña más alta del mundo al saber que finalmente podré estrecharla entre mis brazos muy pronto.

Me siento tan alegre y lleno de esperanza, que no conté con que mi subconsciente, en un afán de burlarse de mí algarabía, me haría revivir una y otra vez los miedos y temores que toda esta pesadilla ha despertado en mi interior con avasalladora intensidad.

_¿Y si Loyd se percata de la traición de Dorothy y se lleva a Candy más lejos? _

_¿Qué sucederá si no soy capaz de encontrarla? _

_¿No es demasiada maravilla que esta chica que dice ser amiga de Candy nos ayude tan desinteresadamente como parece? _

_¿Y si es una trampa?_

¡De nuevo esta maldita ansiedad se apodera de mí!

Sin piedad, destruye todo. Y este vacío que presiona mi pecho se torna nuevamente insoportable.

No soy capaz de controlar mis emociones ni mucho menos la lucidez tan gráfica de mis pensamientos.

¡Estoy tan desbordado desde que Candy desapareció, que no encuentro la manera de controlar el caos que amenaza con acabar una y otra vez con mi alma!

Es imposible que pueda sentirme completo sin ella.

Tengo la horrible impresión que de un momento a otro feneceré.

_¡Necesito a Candy! Quiero verla, oír su voz, sentir su cuerpo, tocar su piel, respirar el aroma que baña cada centímetro de su ser mientras me pierdo en la profundidad de su mirada._

¡Dios!, cada detalle que la conforma es tan necesario para mí, como cada latido que pronuncia mi corazón.

¡No puedo continuar viviendo sin ella!

Es física y emocionalmente imposible.

"Terry, tranquilo" sentí una de las manos de Albert colocarse suavemente sobre mi espalda.

_Estoy tranquilo. En control_, pensé, sin embargo, cuando miré a mi alrededor, me di cuenta que estaba de rodillas aun cerca de la puerta de la entrada por donde esa chica llamada Dorothy desapareció.

_¿Qué hago aquí en el suelo? _

Estoy titiritando como si tuviese frío.

Cada una de mis extremidades tiembla.

Los sonidos, las voces, todo es demasiado intenso, y a la vez, no soy capaz de enfocarme en nada.

¡Quiero gritar, maldecir al mundo, llorar! Todo al mismo tiempo.

Es como si mi cerebro hubiese encendido una alerta de pánico en mi interior, incapacitándome para controlar correctamente las funciones más básicas de mi cuerpo.

"Deberías estar feliz de que mañana Candy estará contigo" _precisamente ese es mi miedo, Archie._

Todo parece ser tan convenientemente sencillo que me asusta.

"… es demasiado fácil. ¿¡Quién nos dice que podemos confiar en esa mujer llamada Dorothy?! ¿y si es otra trampa de Loyd?" _¿acaso soy el único que piensa con coherencia aquí?_

Recorro con mi mirada a mis amigos y familia en espera de que alguien me secunde, pero nada. Todos me miraban con compasión. Como si hubiese dicho la más absurda de las locuras.

"Entiendo tu sentir y desconfianza Terry, pero por la amistad de tantos años que nos une, y ahora también familiar, te pido que confíes. Si no en Dorothy, en mí. Una persona que sacrifica su propio corazón por el bien de otros, merece toda mi confianza y respeto" _Albert tan críptico como siempre_, pensé molesto, pero inmediatamente caí en la cuenta que muy probablemente él había visto algo en esa mujer que yo ignoro "Candy estará contigo pronto, así que por favor, hoy descansa. Tu esposa te necesitará fuerte y entero mañana" un lánguido suspiro escapó a través de mi boca.

Curiosamente me sentí un poco más ligero. Quizás la confianza que Albert y Archie reflejaron en cada una de sus palabras cumplieron con su objetivo.

Cansado de luchar contra la corriente, y deseando con todas mis fuerzas ver a Candy mañana, hice lo que me pidieron.

Por primera vez en días, tuve la sensación que el sol disiparía toda la oscuridad que la ausencia de mi esposa sembró en mi corazón.

Me duché, me rasuré, me peiné y poco antes de las nueve de la mañana Albert, Archie y yo partimos hacia Saranac lake.

Elina, Annie y Alisa nos esperarán en Nueva York.

No queremos exponerlas a ninguna clase de peligro.

Aún no sabemos lo que nos espera al llegar a la mansión.

"El Sr. Hammill ha convocado a una gran flota de policías. Están preparados para cualquier clase de contingencia que Loyd y sus hombres puedan suponer en el rescate de Candy. Están partiendo hacia Saranac lake mientras hablamos" a pesar de sus palabras, la expresión de Albert se mantuvo serena. Casi relajada.

_¿Acaso sabe algo que yo desconozco o esta sensación es producto de mi imaginación?_

"Me gustaría creer que no necesitaremos de la fuerza para someter a Loyd y sus hombres, pero si es necesario usarla para salvar a Candy, que así sea entonces" asentí.

Comparto la opinión de Archie. Estoy dispuesto a lo que sea con tal de tener a Candy a mi lado.

"Les quiero pedir una disculpa a los dos. He sido un completo inútil todos estos días. Ustedes han sufrido tanto como yo y…" atormentado, pasé mi mano por mi frente.

"Has manejado esto como cualquier persona normal. No te martirices, Grandchester. Yo en tu lugar, no sé qué habría hecho. Pensar que algo similar pudiese sucederle a Annie o a mis hijos… me destruye. No existe otro termino que describa mejor lo que sentiría en esos momentos, así que por favor deja de disculparte por estupideces" sonreí y agradecí en silencio sus palabras.

Conforme nos acercábamos a nuestro destino, el ritmo de mi corazón y mi respiración se aceleró.

Quise que este vehículo se desplazara aún más rápido.

_¿¡Acaso el chofer está manejando a la más mínima velocidad a propósito!?, _pensé cada vez más irritado a sabiendas que esa percepción existe solamente en mi cabeza.

Trituro mis rodillas con mis codos mientras aferro mis manos sobre mi cabello, pero en cuanto escucho a Albert emocionado decir que ve a Candy junto a Dorothy corriendo en la distancia, mi corazón acelera dolorosamente su ritmo dentro de mi pecho.

Bruscamente levanto la mirada. Desesperadamente mis ojos la buscan entre los árboles que nos rodean, pero en cuanto la veo absolutamente todo a mi alrededor deja de existir.

Incapaz de escuchar la voz de mis amigos, salgo precipitadamente del auto aun en movimiento y corro hacia la dueña de mi corazón como si mi vida dependiera de ello.

¡Por fin tengo la dicha de estrecharla entre mis brazos!

Siento que soy capaz de volver a respirar profundamente sin problemas.

En estos breves momentos nadie, ni siquiera Loyd me importan.

Lo único que deseo es cerciorarme que Candy no es un espejismo salido de mis sueños, sino mi dulce realidad.

Creo que grité su nombre y ella el mío.

No estoy seguro. Es tanta mi dicha de tocarla, olerla, besarla, que no soy capaz de pensar con claridad.

Tan feliz me encuentro de ver que ella está en mis brazos sin un solo rasguño, que oculto mi rostro en el hueco que hay entre su cuello y su hombro. Al fin puedo liberar todo el dolor que mantuvo preso a mi corazón todos estos días que sentí fueron una cruel eternidad.

"Te he echado tanto de menos, Terry" _Oh, sigue hablando, mi vida. He necesitado tanto oír tu voz_, pensé mientras presionaba mis brazos con más fuerza alrededor de sus hombros, permitiéndome llenar mis sentidos de su dulce aroma a rosas

Mi droga.

Mi elixir de vida.

"¡Dios, Candy! Dime que esto no es un sueño más. Que no eres una ilusión creada por mi alma. Dímelo, te lo suplico" imploré desesperado al tiempo que acunaba su rostro entre mis manos.

Necesito tanto sentirla cerca de mí, que no creo ser capaz de alejarme de ella el resto de mi vida.

"Finalmente esta pesadilla terminó, Terry. ¡Te he extrañado tanto!" rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos y gracias a ese contacto, sentí sobre mi torso un golpe suave. Casi podía llamarlo una caricia.

Sorprendido y emocionado, me aparté ligeramente de ella al tiempo que adornaba mi rostro con una estúpida sonrisa que sentí no usaba en siglos.

Coloqué mi mano sobre su abultado vientre, y mi bebé parecía irradiar la misma emoción que experimento ahora. Se mueve con tanta energía que no puedo reprimir una carcajada.

"Él también está feliz de oír de nuevo a papá, ¿verdad, pequeño?" Candy acunó su vientre entre sus manos y sonrió. Ese gesto me devolvió en un instante la vida que su ausencia me quitó.

"¡Pequeña!" Albert corrió hacia nosotros y envolvió a Candy en un fraternal abrazo. Depositó besos sobre su coronilla, y al igual que yo, se cercioraba que no tuviese ni un rasguño. "¿El bebé y tú están bien? ¿Loyd te hizo algo?" por primera vez desde que Candy desapareció, vi el rostro de mi amigo distorsionado por la angustia mientras unas lágrimas solitarias resbalaban por sus mejillas.

Jamás había visto en su mirada tanta desesperación como ahora.

Mientras veía a mi esposa recibir muestras de cariño de parte de mis dos amigos, me pregunté cuántas veces a lo largo de este infierno, tuvieron que reprimir sus propios miedos para ofrecerme una palabra de aliento y evitar que fuera presa una vez más de la desesperación.

No merezco amigos como ellos, sin embargo, agradezco haber pasado este trago tan amargo a su lado. Sin Albert, Archie y mi familia, estoy seguro que no estaríamos aquí sonriendo, ni mucho menos, deleitándonos con la maravillosa melodía de oír a Candy reír.

"No lo habría logrado sin Dorothy. Ella estuvo cuidando de mi todo el tiempo" los 4 volteamos a nuestra izquierda al unísono esperando verla, pero nada.

_No está. ¿En qué momento desapareció que no nos dimos cuenta?._

Temiendo lo peor, Candy giró violentamente su rostro hacia la enorme mansión que hasta hace unos segundos había sido su prisión.

"¿¡Dorothy regresó a la mansión!? ¡es una locura!" inquirió angustiada.

"Espéranos dentro del auto mientras nosotros nos encargamos del resto. Necesitas descansar" no había terminado de hablar Archie, cuando mi obstinada, terca y necia esposa ya se encaminaba junto conmigo hacia la puerta de entrada.

No oía razones. Su meta estaba fija en la edificación que yacía a unos pasos de nosotros.

En cuanto estuvimos cerca de la entrada principal, constatamos que los guardias de Loyd no representaban un peligro para nosotros, mientras que la servidumbre, llorosa y asustada en su mayoría, se había agrupado en torno a unos policías, los cuales, justo ahora les tomaban su declaración.

"Es posible que tenga un rehén" alcancé a escuchar al detective susurrarle a uno de sus compañeros antes que entraran precipitados hacia la amplia estancia de esta casa que, en otras circunstancias, me habría detenido a admirar.

Giré mi rostro hacia mi esposa. No la pondría en peligro, pero antes que el Sr. Hammill le dijera a Loyd que estaba detenido por el secuestro de Candy, entramos justo detrás de Albert y Archie.

Esperaba ver a Loyd enloquecido, sometido, incluso rabioso mientras los policías le colocaban las esposas en sus muñecas, pero la escena que empezó a desarrollarse frente a nuestros ojos, me tomó por sorpresa.

Verlo tranquilo, sonriéndole a Dorothy y observándola como sólo se ve a alguien amado fue completamente inesperado.

El Sr. Hammill a un lado nuestro, empezaba a perder la paciencia al ver que Loyd hacía oídos sordos a sus amenazas. Comenzó a exigirle a punta de pistola que se entregara o se atuviera a las consecuencias, pero gracias a la oportuna intervención de Albert, el hombre guardó silencio.

"Dele unos minutos con la Srta. Davis. Le aseguro que él no huirá, Sr. Hammill. ¿No lo percibe? Loyd ya no es un peligro para nadie" el hombre carraspeó molesto.

No le gustó que le dijeran lo que tenía que hacer frente a sus hombres, pero sabiamente guardó silencio, aunque no se movió un sólo milímetro de su lugar.

"Les daré 3 minutos solamente" resopló cruzando sus brazos contra su pecho.

Que irónico y cruel es el destino.

¿Acaso pretende obligarme a reflejarme en el espejo de Loyd con el único objetivo de hacerme entender que muy probablemente, él y yo no somos tan diferentes después de todo?

¡Aun cuando fuera cierto, eso no cambia en nada mi sentir por él!

No está en mi naturaleza perdonar a alguien que ha dañado tanto a mi esposa y de paso, a mi hijo.

No me importa que tan válidas puedan parecer las razones que lo orillaron a cometer una atrocidad tras otra.

Loyd pagará cada lágrima derramada, cada pesadilla que noche tras noche me atormentaba, cada momento que creí moriría sin ver a Candy una vez más.

_¡Llegué a pensar que no tendría la oportunidad de conocer a mi hijo!_

Lo refundiré en la cárcel por el resto de su vida aunque en el proceso, termine por darle el golpe de gracia a esa mujer que justo ahora llora desconsoladamente en los brazos de mi mejor amigo.

Un temblor proveniente de la espalda de Candy me hizo bajar la mirada hacia ella.

Su piel está tan pálida, que el color rosado de sus mejillas ha desaparecido.

Sus labios siempre carmín, ahora se pierden con el blanco mortecino de su cara.

"¿Mi amor? ¿¡estás bien!?" no terminé de formular las preguntas cuando en cámara lenta vi cómo se desvanecía entre mis brazos.

Entré en pánico al ver a mi esposa sin sentido en mi regazo.

"¡CANDY!" grité sacudiéndola ligeramente de los hombros.

"¡Recuéstela en el sillón! Iré por alcohol" como un autómata hice lo que Dorothy indicaba al tiempo que buscaba con mi mirada algún indicio que me indicara el motivo que pudiese haberle provocado el desmayo, pero nada.

"¡Respóndeme mi amor, te lo suplico!" clamé, pero ella continuaba sumida en una profunda inconsciencia.

Albert y Archie estuvieron a mi lado en un instante.

Como yo, veían impotentes y angustiados a Candy, pero cuando llegó Dorothy y acercó al rostro de mi esposa un algodón bañado en alcohol, el alma me regresó al cuerpo al ver que empezaba a despertar.

Instintivamente colocó sus manos frente a su rostro. En cuanto abrió sus ojos, Albert, Archie y yo dejamos escapar un suspiro de alivio.

"Candy, ¿te sientes bien?" silencio.

Mi esposa recorrió a cada uno de nosotros con la mirada, pero cuando sus ojos se toparon con los de Dorothy, la expresión serena de su rostro fue sustituida gradualmente por una profunda angustia que no alcancé a comprender.

"Dorothy… yo no sabía… tú…" empezó a balbucear, pero Dorothy comprendiendo el rumbo de sus palabras, se sentó a su lado, tomó una de sus manos y la silenció negando con la cabeza.

"Shh. No hables. A tu bebé no le hace bien que llores y te estreses innecesariamente. Recuerda lo que te dije, él depende de ti. Así que tranquila." una sonrisa sincera se dibujó en su cara.

Como si de una madre se tratase, sacó un pañuelo de entre sus ropas y limpió pacientemente las lágrimas que bañaban las blancas mejillas de mi esposa.

_¿Cómo es posible que esta persona pueda sonreír después del momento tan devastador que acaba de vivir? No puedo entenderlo, _pensé.

En su lugar, yo habría sucumbido al dolor, y muy probablemente, jamás habría tenido el valor ni la fuerza de delatar a la persona que amo por muy desquiciada o nociva que esta fuera.

"Yo no sabía que… que por culpa mía, él y tú…" balbuceó incontrolablemente.

Su llanto era tan violento que no podía hilar ni una frase completa.

"Loyd tomó sus decisiones solo. Él mismo eligió seguir ese camino y como tal, recibirá el castigo que nuestra sociedad dictamina por el crimen que cometió. Ahora eres tú la que debe dejar de torturarse por el pasado" Candy abrió la boca seguramente para protestar, pero esta vez su amiga endureció su mirada y levantó la mano en su dirección zanjando el tema de tajo "No me tomes por rencorosa ni mucho menos resentida, pero no quiero oír tus disculpas. No cambiará absolutamente nada"

Sin decir nada más, Dorothy se puso en pie al tiempo que volvía a adornar su rostro con aquella franca sonrisa que inexplicablemente me inspiró una profunda tristeza.

"Disculpen la interrupción. Soy uno de los abogados que representan al Sr. Ainsworth. Mi nombre no es de importancia, pero puede dirigirse a mi como MacQuoid. Presumo que usted es la Srta. Davis" confundida, asintió ante el hombre cuyos rasgos y gesto, me recordaron a un temperamental profesor de piano que tuve en mi infancia.

"Si, soy yo. ¿Pasó algo con el Sr. Ainsworth?" a pesar del gesto de esta persona, negó con la cabeza al tiempo que una diminuta sonrisa se formaba en su boca.

No supe si sentir alivio o miedo.

Hay personas que mientras más sonríen, más temor inspiran.

Este hombre frente a nosotros entra en esa categoría.

"En absoluto, Srta. Davis. El mensaje que vengo a transmitirle es simple. El Sr. Ainsworth ha puesto a su nombre todos sus bienes; incluyendo su fortuna, propiedades, negocios. Todo" los ojos de Dorothy se abrieron tanto que parecían a punto de salirse de sus órbitas.

Pude apreciar en su rostro sorpresa, pero también, desconcierto, enojo, duda.

Tal parece que la noticia resultó tan increíble para ella como lo era para nosotros.

"Yo no quiero nada. Esa jamás ha sido mi intención" sin borrar aquella extraña expresión que simulaba una sonrisa, el hombre asintió.

"Por ese mismo motivo el Sr. Ainsworth dejó esa indicación, además, a palabras textuales de él, usted es la persona en quien confía ciegamente. Permítame que me explique mejor" Dorothy dio un largo suspiro y asintió mientras le ofrecía asiento al abogado en uno de los tantos sillones que decoran la estancia.

"Creo que nosotros estamos de más. Lo prudente será retirarnos" el abogado giró lentamente su rostro hacia Albert, y con una socarrona expresión, negó con la cabeza.

"No es necesario, Sr. Andley. Lo que compartiré con la Srta. Davis puede escucharlo usted y su familia sin problema" con el ceño fruncido y bastante incómodo, Albert tomó asiento.

No supe como sentirme al respecto.

Es la primera vez que veo a mi amigo tan desencajado, pero admito que aunque pude tomar a Candy entre mis brazos e irme de aquí, fui presa de la curiosidad.

Cuando menos lo esperaba, ya me encontraba sentado a un lado de mi esposa acariciando su mano, escuchando atentamente lo que Loyd junto con sus abogados habían planeado.

"La prioridad del Sr. Ainsworth en estos momentos es salvaguardar el trabajo de las miles de personas que dependen de él en sus empresas y en sus numerosas propiedades. Esta mañana nos anunció que iba a entregarse a la policía por el secuestro de la Sra. Grandchester, pero veo que gracias a su ayuda, por primera y única vez se anticiparon a nuestros movimientos" su provocación no pasó desapercibida por ninguno de nosotros, pero fue Archie el que respondió.

"¡Loyd es falso y mentiroso! ¡Usted y su bufete de abogados son unos corruptos que se dedicaron a limpiar las huellas de todo el trabajo sucio que él hizo! Estoy seguro que cuando la policía recabe todas las pruebas que lo incriminan, dudo mucho que usted pueda hacer algo para reducir su condena" el gesto del hombre no cambió en absoluto.

Se mantuvo impasible y sereno en todo momento.

Si no supiera que escucha perfectamente bien, diría por su expresión apática y un tanto altanera, que el Sr. MacQuoid no escuchó el arranque de furia de mi amigo.

"Siéntate, Archibald" reticente, hizo lo que Albert le indicó después de soltar un áspero resoplido.

"Sr. Cornwell, su ímpetu e ingenuidad son enternecedores, pero completamente inservibles. En efecto, el Sr. Ainsworth cometió un secuestro y pagará el tiempo justo por ello. En cuanto a otros delitos que deban sumarse en contra de mi defendido, no existen" _¿¡Qué dice?! Tiene que estar mintiendo,_ pensé furioso, pero una mirada de Albert me impidió externar mi queja.

Es evidente que mi amigo no quiere que discutamos innecesariamente con esta persona.

Respiré profundamente, besé uno a uno los dedos de la mano de mi esposa y callé.

"Regresando al tema que nos atañe, Srta. Davis, le aseguro que lo que menos desea el Sr. Ainsworth es dañarla, pero no existe nadie en quien pueda confiar esta labor más que en usted. Cuando el proceso legal termine y sea seguro para nuestro cliente, absolutamente todo regresará a nombre de él. Usted no tendrá que involucrarse en los negocios. Todo se manejará como hasta ahora. Este es simplemente un método precautorio para evitar que las autoridades dispongan de los bienes de mi cliente a voluntad" se puso de pie y Dorothy junto con él.

Por primera vez en la expresión de esta persona se dibujó una emoción parecida a la simpatía cuando sus ojos pequeños y arrugados se fijaron sobre ella.

"La intención del Sr. Ainsworth era que se enterara de una manera más sutil acerca de sus planes, pero dadas las circunstancias disculpará mi rudeza y poco tacto, Srta. Davis" ella lo observó unos momentos, para después, asentir gentilmente a modo de respuesta.

El hombre dio la media vuelta para salir de la mansión, pero Dorothy lo detuvo.

"Perdone, pero me gustaría saber que tan complicado será el caso de Loyd. ¿Qué tan larga será su condena? ¿puede hacer algo para ayudarlo?" el hombre se giró y se tomó unos segundos para contestar.

Levantó su rostro hacia nosotros. Pareciera que estaba decidiendo que palabras debería usar para responder algo que por supuesto a mí me interesaba bastante saber.

"Es muy pronto para darle datos concretos. Los padres de mi defendido están enterándose en este preciso momento lo acaecido este día, además, mi bufete está trabajando mientras hablamos en la defensa del Sr. Ainsworth. Si sumamos que sus padres usarán sus influencias para evitar que su único hijo pase muchos años en la cárcel, así como la solidez de nuestra defensa, no le auguro más de 3 años en prisión" con toda intención pronunció lentamente esas palabras viendo fijamente en mi dirección.

Anticipó que reaccionaría como fuego cerca de la pólvora, y por supuesto que exploté.

_¿¡Acaso este es otro juego de ese maldito!?_

"¡TIENE QUE ESTAR BROMEANDO! ¡3 AÑOS EN LA CÁRCEL POR EL SECUESTRO DE MI ESPOSA ES UNA BURLA! ESO SIN CONTAR TODAS Y CADA UNA DE LAS CANALLADAS QUE HIZO EN COMPLICIDAD CON MARGOT MARLOWE!" una mano prensándose de mi brazo me impidió acercarme a ese hombre, el cual, ahora me veía como si hubiese proferido una historia risible y por demás cómica. "¡¿ES TAN COBARDE QUE SE ESCUDARÁ EN LOS RECURSOS DE SUS PADRES PARA REDUCIR UNA SENTENCIA QUE DEBERÍA DE SER DE MÁS DE 15 AÑOS?!" le escupí en la cara cada una de mis palabras.

Estoy tan furioso que si no estuvieran conteniéndome, estamparía mi puño en su rostro con el único objetivo de borrar por unos instantes esa sonrisa burlona de su cara.

"No tendría por qué darle explicaciones Sr. Grandchester, pero hoy me siento generoso. Número uno, mi cliente no dio la orden de disuadir a sus padres para solicitar su ayuda, la di yo. Número dos, el Sr. Ainsworth está dispuesto a declarar todos y cada uno de sus crímenes para recibir la pena máxima por una razón que lo atañe personalmente. No quiere ser tratado con privilegios ni mucho menos con contemplaciones por ser quien es, pero no está en él tomar esa decisión sino en mí que soy su abogado." brevemente dirigió la mirada hacia Dorothy, la cual, colocó sus manos sobre su pecho y suspiró aliviada.

Está claro que oír al abogado la tranquilizó bastante.

Yo en cambio, estoy cada vez más furioso.

"¿¡Y espera que crea en la falsa redención de ese sujeto que hizo pasar un infierno a mi esposa!?" espeté dando un paso hacia él.

Albert, Archie y la misma Candy flanquearon mis costados y mi espalda, pero una vez más, el hombre frente a mí no se inmutó en absoluto por la aspereza de mi voz, al contrario, mi reacción le hacía cada vez más gracia.

"Lo que usted crea me tiene completamente sin cuidado. Nuestro trabajo es encontrar la mejor defensa para el Sr. Ainsworth aun en contra de sus propias instrucciones. No permitiré que se pudra en la cárcel como seguramente es el deseo de muchos de ustedes. En cuanto a los crímenes que dice que mi cliente cometió junto con la Sra. Marlowe, le puedo asegurar que no proceden por dos razones muy simples; primero, no existe una sola prueba que incrimine al Sr. Ainsworth en ninguno de esos delitos. Segundo, ¿de verdad cree usted que la declaración de una enferma mental como lo es Margot Marlowe será tomada en cuenta por el juez?" apreté con tanta fuerza mis dedos contra las palmas de mis manos, que me enterré las uñas sobre mi piel.

Al instante sentí el ardor de la herida recién abierta.

"¡Loyd sabe lo que hizo! Si es un hombre de verdad confesará" MacQuoid se encaminaba hacia la puerta, pero en cuanto escuchó a Archie se detuvo en seco.

Giró su rostro hacia nosotros y mientras nos observaba con esa cínica expresión, metió una de sus manos a los bolsillos de sus pantalones deteniendo brevemente su mirada sobre mi esposa.

"El Sr. Ainsworth puede hacerlo y lo hará aun en contra de mis consejos, pero sin pruebas que lo incriminen directamente, dudo mucho que su mera confesión aumente demasiado su condena. Además tengo la certeza que contaré con una ayuda inesperada" dijo sin despegar sus ojos de Candy.

_¿Insinúa acaso que ella ayudará a reducir la condena de Loyd?_

_¡Por supuesto que no! ¡imposible! _

"Ha sido un verdadero placer charlar con ustedes, pero antes de retirarme me atreveré a darle un consejo Sr. Grandchester; elija que pelea puede ganar antes de dejarse llevar por sus arrebatos. Usted, su familia, o sus amigos, no son oponentes para mí. Con su permiso Srta. Davis, estoy a sus órdenes para lo que necesite" Dorothy continuó platicando con ese abogado mientras lo acompañaba a la salida.

No fue difícil imaginar lo que hablaban, pero poco podía importarme.

Lo único que deseo es salir de este maldito lugar lo antes posible.

_¡Al demonio con ese abogado!_ pensé furioso

Tomé en brazos a mi esposa, me encaminé hacia el automóvil seguido de cerca por mis amigos, y ya dentro de la privacidad del auto en camino a Nueva York, empezamos a hablar de lo sucedido.

"¿¡Quien demonios se cree ese sujeto?! ¿será verdad todo lo que dijo o es una nueva mentira de Loyd?. No me trago esa escena de amor que representó frente a nosotros. Estoy seguro que está usando a Dorothy para uno de sus estúpidos planes de venganza" el puño de Archie golpeando el metal que recubre los interiores del auto, creó un suave eco que se perdió inmediatamente entre los fuertes alaridos de su voz.

"No comparto tu opinión, Archie. Yo creo en la sinceridad que mostró Loyd al final. Por primera vez en dos años vi al amigo que algún día quise entrañablemente. Él de verdad está enamorado de Dorothy, y es por ese amor que desea redimir sus errores aumentando su condena, pero MacQuoid no es cualquier abogado, como pudieron notarlo" Albert frunció el ceño y bajó la mirada hacia sus rodillas.

"¿Lo conoces?" al oír la pregunta de Candy, Albert levantó su rostro y le sonrió.

Acto seguido, rodeé los hombros de mi esposa con uno de mis brazos y deposité un beso sobre una de sus sienes.

"Es la primera vez que lo veo en persona, pero he oído hablar mucho de él. Es una eminencia en el ramo de la abogacía. Es temido y admirado por muchos. Jamás pierde un caso. Si MacQuoid dijo que reducirá la sentencia de Loyd a 3 años, es porque cuenta con los medios y las pruebas suficientes para hacerlo." dijo.

"¿Entonces nos rendimos, así como así? ¿vamos a permitir que Loyd salga tan pronto de la cárcel? ¿¡Acaso pasaremos por alto el infierno que le hizo vivir a Terry y Candy desde que ella terminó su relación con él, Albert?!" Archie estaba indignado y nadie mejor que yo lo comprendía, sin embargo estoy preocupado.

Candy apenas ha pronunciado palabra desde que salimos de la mansión de Loyd.

Coloqué mi mano sobre su mentón y la obligué a verme a la cara mientras Albert y Archie se enfrascaban en una acalorada discusión.

Los ojos de mi esposa me evitaban, pero en cuanto capté su atención vi la tristeza que por todos los medios intentaba ocultarme.

"¿Qué sucede, mi amor?" susurré para que sólo ella pudiese escucharme.

Entrelazó su mano con la mía y sin responder mi pregunta, colocó la mano que tenía libre sobre mi mejilla, me sonrió y casi al instante devoró con una apasionada delicadeza mis labios.

_¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme con este beso, Candy?,_ me pregunté sintiendo el remolino de emociones que ahora mismo se dan cita en su pecho caótico y adolorido.

Extrañé tanto el licor embriagante de sus labios, que por un momento me permití olvidarme del mundo y mis problemas.

Candy es mi fuerza y mi debilidad más absoluta.

A su lado me siento invencible. Capaz de lidiar con las vicisitudes de la vida, pero en cuanto rompimos el contacto, pegué mi frente contra la suya y nuevamente aquella pregunta silenciosa llegó a mi mente.

"Por favor, Albert, Archie, dejen de discutir" ambos giraron sus rostros hacia nosotros sorprendidos.

Tal parecía que tan enfrascados estaban en su discusión de cómo evitar que el abogado reduzca la sentencia de Loyd, que se olvidaron por completo de nuestra presencia.

"Les voy a pedir que no hagan nada que le impida a ese abogado reducir la sentencia de Loyd" todos observamos a Candy como si hubiese hablado en un idioma desconocido.

"¿Eres consciente de lo que estás diciendo, pequeña?" mi esposa al lado mío, asintió.

Frustrado, suspiré profundamente mientras apretaba el puente de mi nariz en un inútil afán de controlar la ira que justo ahora crece como espuma en mi interior.

No son celos lo que siento, sino una profunda rabia.

_Así que esta es la ayuda inesperada a la que se refería ese abogado._

"Se perfectamente lo que estoy diciendo. Quiero que así termine esta pesadilla que yo inicié. Lo que Loyd le dijo a Dorothy es cierto y tú lo sabes perfectamente Albert. Yo lo usé para enterrar de una vez por todas mi amor por Terry. Creí que la atracción que sentía sería suficiente para sostener la relación y que más adelante lo amaría, pero me equivoqué. Jugué con sus sentimientos todo ese tiempo. Jamás me atreví a confesarle la verdad… y por culpa de mi egoísmo, Dorothy resultó también herida."

_¡Demonios!_ desesperado, pasé las manos por mi cabello.

¡Tiene que ser una broma! Razones válidas o no ese tipo merece morirse en la cárcel.

"Terry…" respiré profundamente y giré mi rostro hacia ella.

"No me pidas simpatía por ese sujeto. No lo merece" musité cada vez más resignado a la idea de que esta situación se haría tal cual ella deseaba.

"No pido simpatía, pero mis actos no fueron mejores que los suyos. La única diferencia es que no tengo que pagar con la cárcel mis errores. Por favor, Terry. Pido mucho pero quiero contar con tu apoyo" derrotado, bajé la mirada y asentí.

"Está bien… no estoy de acuerdo, pero yo también quiero que termine esta pesadilla" una sonrisa se dibujó en su boca al tiempo que entrelazaba sus dedos con los míos.

"Tampoco estoy de acuerdo, pero si así quieres actuar, no seré yo quien te lleve la contraria. Eres más terca que una mula. Siempre has sido así. Desde niña haces tú voluntad" dijo Archie molesto, pero en cuanto dirigió una mirada hacia Candy, no pudo reprimir una sonrisa de alegría "no sé cómo lo haces, pero siempre consigues lo que quieres. Eres mala influencia para mis hijos" todos sonreímos cada vez más animados.

"Completamente de acuerdo contigo Archie. Le diré a Elina que cuando nazca nuestro bebé, restrinja las visitas de su tía Candy. No quiero que se le peguen sus malas mañas" impactados por sus palabras, clavamos nuestras miradas azoradas en un sonrojado Albert.

_¿¡Qué acaba de decir?! ¿¡Bebé?!_

Con la pregunta dibujada en nuestras caras, Albert, apenado, nos regaló una risa nerviosa antes de confirmarnos la buena nueva.

No es así como quería cerrar este capítulo de mi vida.

Quiero venganza. Es injusto que el castigo de ese sujeto sea tan corto, pero quizás es mejor así.

No pido una vida sin problemas. Ahora sé que eso no existe, pero tengo la certeza que enfrentaré cada uno de los obstáculos que la vida me presente, siempre de la mano de Candy.

La quiero conmigo hasta que ambos pronunciemos juntos nuestro último respiro.

No imagino mi vida de otra manera.

**_Loyd_**

Diez días han pasado desde mi arresto.

No hubo juicio.

No fue necesario.

Me declaré culpable por el cargo de secuestro.

Fin del caso.

Me dictaron una sentencia de 3 años de cárcel.

Esperaba una condena más larga. Quizás 10, 15 ó 20 años.

Soy consciente que ni viviendo dos vidas consecutivas resarciré a las personas el daño ocasionado.

Confesé ayudar a Margot en cada uno de sus crímenes para aumentar mi condena. Era lo justo, pero no sirvió de mucho. La policía no encontró pruebas contundentes que sustentaran mi confesión, así que en contra de mi voluntad y la suya, tuvieron que desestimar los cargos por completo.

El juez fue demasiado indulgente conmigo. Estoy seguro que mis abogados e incluso mis padres tuvieron que ver para que este fortuito resultado se diera.

No tenían derecho a quitarme la oportunidad de pagar con mi libertad el daño que he causado.

Al menos eso pensaba hasta hace 2 días, cuando Dorothy sorpresivamente vino a visitarme.

Esperaba su enojo, reclamos, incluso su rechazo. Para eso estaba mentalmente preparado, después de todo, poner mis bienes a su nombre sin ponerlo a consideración suya fue poco caballeroso de mi parte. No importa que tan válida sea mi excusa.

Aunque a decir verdad, agradezco haber sido previsor. De no haber actuado de ese modo tan apresurado, ahora también cargaría sobre mi consciencia a los miles de empleados que por culpa de mis malas decisiones, se quedarían sin su medio de sustento.

Afortunadamente Dorothy comparte mi punto de vista, y por segunda vez puedo respirar tranquilo.

Ella es una mujer excepcional. Quiero ser digno de ella, pero antes que me permita cortejarla formalmente, debo liberarme de mis demonios, miedos e inseguridades y por último y no menos importante, salir de este lugar como un hombre nuevo.

Necesito aprender de mi pasado para no volver a repetirlo.

No está en consideración mía tropezar con la misma piedra.

Conforme me platicaba acerca de su nuevo trabajo como mucama en la mansión que los Andley tienen en Nueva York, su lenguaje corporal fue cambiando gradualmente.

La notaba cada vez más nerviosa, incómoda, casi podría decir que asustada.

Es como si estuviera dándole vueltas a un tema en su cabeza que no se atrevía a confesarme.

_¿Le habrán hecho algo mis padres? ¿los medios la acosan por culpa mía ahora que se ha filtrado la noticia de lo que le hice a Candice? ¿ya no vendrá a verme?_

El miedo empezó a apoderarse de mí, incapacitándome para externar cada una de mis interrogantes.

Después de lo que sentí fue un prolongado silencio, levantó su mirada color miel hacia mí, entrelazó nerviosamente sus manos sobre la mesa de metal, y pronunció dos palabras que pusieron de cabeza todo mi mundo.

_Estoy embarazada._

Ahora fue mi turno de guardar silencio.

_¿Qué dijo?,_ más tardé en formularme esa absurda pregunta que en caer en la cuenta que por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaba perdiendo la cabeza, pero ahora por la felicidad que me embargaba.

Quise ponerme de pie, abrazarla, darle vueltas en el aire, besarla una y otra vez, pero se me tenía prohibido moverme de mi silla.

¿Así que por eso estaba tan nerviosa? ¿de verdad creía que la rechazaría a ella y mi hijo?

¡Jamás!

Ansío tanto cumplir mi condena y salir de este lugar para poder escribir juntos nuestra propia historia que quise que estos tres años pasaran volando.

Viendo el lado positivo de las cosas, cuando salga de este lugar, mi hijo será un pequeño de dos años. La edad perfecta para empezar a crear recuerdos juntos.

Quise llorar por los momentos de su vida que me perderé, pero también, por las muchas memorias que crearé al lado de él y Dorothy.

_¡Voy a ser padre!,_ grité a mis adentros cada vez más emocionado.

"¡Hey tú, tienes visita!" la estridente voz de uno de los guardias me sacó de mis entusiastas cavilaciones.

_Que extraño. No es día de visita_, pensé mientras seguía a este guardia a través de los malolientes pasillos de este inmundo lugar.

Imaginé que serían mis abogados que venían a tratar algún tema relacionado con mis empresas.

Al terminar de acomodarme las esposas en las manos y los pies, el guardia abrió la pesada puerta de metal, la cual, por el rechinante sonido, reclamaba una engrasada urgente.

No tardé en poner un pie en el interior de esta sala apenas iluminada por dos focos que no tardan en fundirse, que en reconocer a la mujer que me esperaba sentada frente a una sencilla mesa de metal.

"… Candice…" susurré.

Al instante capté su atención.

Ella es la última persona que esperaba ver, especialmente aquí.

"Hola Loyd" repuso tranquila.

Me sonreía como en el pasado que desesperadamente quiero dejar atrás.

Después de lo que sentí fueron varios minutos, me encaminé hacia ella y me senté en el extremo opuesto de la mesa incapaz de adivinar que es lo que hace en este lugar.

_¿Viene a burlarse de mí destino? ¿A gritarme que es injustamente corta mi sentencia? ¿Qué debería permanecer aquí de por vida? _Haría lo correcto. No esperaría menos de ella.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" finalmente me atreví a preguntar.

El tono de mi voz fue más áspero de lo que deseaba, pero no tenía ánimos ni motivos para fingir una amabilidad que no me inspira. Aun así no bajaré la mirada. Soportaré cada uno de sus reproches, de sus gritos.

Si quiero avanzar hacia adelante, necesito pasar este trago tan amargo en pro de mi recuperación mental y emocional.

"Quiero hablar contigo" fruncí el ceño confundido.

Definitivamente no es así como esperaba diera inicio su dialogo.

"¿Tu marido te dejó venir así de fácil a ver al que te mantuvo cautiva en contra de tu voluntad?" con una críptica expresión adornando sus ojos, bajó su mirada hacia la mesa.

Sonrió.

Me pareció que recordaba una escena pasada en la que yo no estaba involucrado físicamente, pero verbalmente fui el tema de conversación.

"Digamos que no fue la plática más civilizada que he mantenido con él desde que nos casamos." volvió a levantar su mirada hacia mí. En cuanto clavó sus ojos verdes en los míos sentí un pinchazo de dolor en mi pecho. "Quiero pedirte disculpas por todo el daño que te hice" de no haber estado sentado, habría caído al suelo.

Vaya giro de eventos.

_¿Qué se supone que debo decirle ahora? ¿Que no se preocupe? ¿Qué todo ha quedado atrás como si nada hubiese pasado?_

Sobre mis muslos descansaban mis puños fuertemente cerrados.

_¿Qué esperas de mi Candice?_ me pregunté al tiempo que este calor agobiante dentro de mi pecho volvía a quemar con dolorosa intensidad mi corazón.

_¿De verdad cree que estoy preparado para perdonarla? o ¿para perdonarme por nuestro pasado?_

"No acepto tus disculpas" pronuncié lentamente procurando en todo momento mantenerme sereno. En calma. Pero su mera presencia me altera. Me lastima tanto que me cuesta mucho trabajo mantenerme sentado en este incómodo asiento.

No esperaba mi respuesta.

La sorpresa que se dibujó en su rostro delató su sentir aunque intentó por todos los medios posibles ocultármelo.

He de admitir que yo mismo estaba impactado por mis palabras, pero por primera vez en meses sentí que tenía derecho de decir lo que verdaderamente siento.

La amé tanto. La odio tanto que soy incapaz de verla sin volver a experimentar este resentimiento, esta amargura, esta desesperación y rencor que me carcomerán vivo si no los expulso de mi pecho.

Ella fue mi primer amor.

Despertó en mí emociones que jamás había experimentado.

Incluso le fui fiel, yo, el hombre cuyo lema era vivir para trabajar y divertirse frívolamente, le regaló su corazón a esta persona que creía era mi paraíso terrenal.

Que irónico es el destino, porque también fue gracias a ella que conocí el más espantoso de los infiernos.

"¿Te das cuenta lo que me pides?" contuvo la respiración mientras me escuchaba hablar "Fuiste mi todo, Candice. Te amé más que a mí mismo. Eras el motivo por el que respiraba. Iniciaba y terminaba mis días pensando en ti. Te di todo; mi corazón, mi alma, incluso creí que nuestra relación estaba sustentada en la confianza mutua. ¡Por Dios! Tú sabías todo de mí. Jamás te oculté ningún episodio de mi vida o ningún sentimiento por muy vergonzoso que este fuera. Yo estaba para ti. Te habría escuchado aunque fuera doloroso hacerlo. Así de intenso y profundo era el amor que te profesaba. Pero a pesar de todo, jamás tuviste la decencia de decirme que mi amor no era recíproco" derrotada, evitó mi mirada y la clavó sobre la mesa de metal que nos separaba.

No hubo necesidad de que hiciera audible sus pensamientos.

En este momento, ella era tan transparente como un libro abierto.

"Ahora comprendo que no es completamente culpa tuya. Yo debí haberlo sospechado. ¡Era tan obvio que no me amabas!. Estaba ciego de amor por ti, pero al mismo tiempo me decía que tú, la que decía tener como lema enfrentar la verdad a costa de todo, no podía ser tan vil como para mentir tan descaradamente" coloqué mi mano sobre mi frente y en consecuencia subió la otra también.

El ruido de las cadenas de las esposas es molesto.

Tuve la impresión que Candy se pondría a llorar. No por mis palabras, sino por verme aquí encerrado cumpliendo mi condena.

"¡Me destrozaste! ¿ahora te das cuenta que lo que pides es egoísta?" espeté cada vez más furioso. "Te odio Candice. Con todo mi ser. ¿Acaso crees posible que todo este rencor que te profeso desaparecerá de la noche a la mañana, sólo porque el día de hoy despertaste con la necesidad de limpiar tu alma?" soy incapaz de moderar el tono osco de mi voz.

Estoy gritando. Quiero calmarme, pero necesito deshacerme de toda esta oscuridad que me está consumiendo por dentro.

Quizás en el fondo le agradeceré algún día a Candice por darme esta oportunidad de externar lo que tanto daño me ha hecho desde que me dejó.

"… lo sé Loyd. Es demasiado tarde para pedirte perdón, pero quise que supieras que siento en el alma haberte causado tanto daño" sé que es sincera, pero de nada me sirve ese sentimiento ahora.

_Tiene razón. Es demasiado tarde para los dos._

"Ansío que llegue el día en que piense en ti, te vea por la calle o vea tu foto en el periódico en la sección de sociales y no me inspires nada en absoluto. Esa es la meta a la que ansío llegar. Amarte como te amé fue un error que no pienso repetir. Te agradezco todo lo que vivimos, me enseñaste a ver la clase de hombre que no quiero ser. Te voy a pedir un favor, no regreses nunca. No quiero volver a verte" me puse de pie sin esperar una respuesta suya y me encaminé hacia la oxidada puerta de metal sin mirar atrás.

Debí haber hecho esto hace mucho tiempo.

Me liberaré de ti, Candice. No volveré a depositar el peso de mi alma sobre el de otra persona.

No es justo. No es un método sano para vivir ni mucho menos para amar.

Seré capaz de dar vuelta a la página y de escribir otro capítulo más en mi historia donde figurarás como un amargo e inexistente recuerdo.

Seré mejor hombre por mí.

Este es mi primer acto de amor propio, y confío que no será el único.

Sé que él hubiera no existe, pero si el ahora.

Mi objetivo es perdonarme para después poder amar con total libertad a Dorothy.

Ahora más que nunca quiero convertirme en la mejor versión de mí mismo.

Lo hago principalmente por mí, y en consecuencia por los que me rodean.

_Adiós, Candice_, pensé mientras me encaminaba junto al guardia hacia mi celda.

Este es el principio de una larga despedida, pero confío que mi tenacidad y deseo de liberarme de ti, me ayudará a que algún día ese _"Adiós" _sea definitivo.

**_Terry_**

_7 de Mayo de 1925_

Hace dos meses y una semana me convertí oficialmente en padre de gemelos, a los cuales bautizamos como Connor y Darrell Grandchester-Andley.

_¡Gemelos! Estoy vuelto loco de felicidad._

Me asusté cuando mi esposa entró en labor de parto un mes antes de lo planeado, pero aunque el médico me aseguró después del nacimiento de mis hijos que era normal en partos gemelares, eso no amainó mi angustia.

Por un momento creí que existiría la posibilidad de perderlos a los 3, pero cuando vi el rostro de mis hijos por primera vez y ellos se prensaron con fuerza de uno de los dedos de mi mano, mis miedos y mis angustias se convirtieron en la más pura de las alegrías.

Mis padres y Alisa estaban completamente eufóricos.

No salían de nuestra casa con el pretexto de redecorar la habitación que mis hijos usarían cuando estuviesen un poco más grandes, sin embargo, ese es el último de sus pensamientos en cuanto ponen un pie dentro de la casa.

Inmediatamente corren a la habitación donde descansan mis bebés junto con Candy y conmigo, los toman en brazos y así empieza una pequeña discusión con Alisa, la cual, exige su turno para consentir y besar a sus sobrinos.

_Es muy pronto para encontrarles parecido cuando son tan pequeños_, según dicen algunos, pero mis padres aseguran que mis hijos son idénticos a mi cuando tenía esa edad, excepto por el color de los ojos, al parecer heredaron el azul cobalto de mi padre.

Ni la familia de Candy ni los miembros de la casa hogar de Pony pudieron asistir al parto por lo precipitado de la fecha, pero ahora con el pretexto de festejar el cumpleaños número 27 de mi esposa, el número 9 de mi hermana y mi primer aniversario de bodas, todos vinieron a Nueva York e inmediatamente acapararon a mis hijos.

Meses después, en septiembre del mismo año para ser más exactos, nació mi primer sobrino.

Elina dio a luz a un varón al cual llamaron Dereck Alexander Andley-Grandchester, el cual años después, sería el vivo retrato de la fallecida hermana de Albert.

Jamás creí que la felicidad pudiese tener tantos matices.

Siempre tengo en mente que el día de hoy soy extremadamente feliz y que no podré amar a Candy más de lo que ahora la amo, pero conforme los días, los meses y los años pasan, me doy cuenta que no es así.

Cada día que conforma mi existencia la amo más y más. Mi felicidad crece exponencialmente y a veces creo estar viviendo dentro de un hermoso sueño del que absolutamente no quiero despertar.

Después de tanto insistir, mi esposa me convenció de publicar mi primer libro usando mi nombre verdadero, el cual, titulé como Nuevo Amanecer.

La historia narra la vida de un hombre cuyos altibajos emocionales, lo llevan a conocer en uno de sus tantos viajes, a la mujer que será la dueña de su corazón. El destino los separa, pero tras reencontrarse con ella años después, no la deja ir jamás.

Un final feliz para variar. Eso no significa que dejaré el drama de mis escritos, después de todo, el dolor y la melancolía son parte fundamental de mi esencia.

Dos años después del nacimiento de Connor y Darrell, nació mi tercer hijo a principios del frío mes de octubre, al cual bautizamos como Evan.

Como los gemelos, físicamente es parecido a mí, excepto esta vez por las pecas que bañan su piel y los rizos que se forman en su cabello. Esos detalles son definitivamente herencia de su madre, pero Marianne, que llegó a nuestras vidas dos años más tarde, era idéntica a Candy en todos los aspectos.

Es como si mi esposa hubiese vuelto a nacer en mi hija.

Candy abandonó temporalmente su profesión después del nacimiento de los gemelos y desde entonces se dedica a ser ama de casa, o bien a acompañarme junto con nuestros hijos a mis viajes de trabajo.

Disfruto compartir cada momento de mi vida con ellos.

La prensa a lo largo de estos años, no ha perdido el tiempo como es su costumbre.

Siempre quiere obtener nota de mi vida privada, sobre todo desde la llegada de mis hijos.

"¿Algún día darás una entrevista en forma a esa pobre gente a la que ignoras con tanta rudeza?" me giré sobre mi mismo en la cama hasta quedar encima de ella.

"En nuestras bodas de plata te prometo que daré una entrevista a un reportero de tu elección, ¿qué dices?" sonreí con cierta malicia.

Conozco tan bien a mi esposa que anticipé su respuesta antes que la dijera en voz alta.

"¡Perfecto! No lo olvidaré" me carcajeé al tiempo que escuchábamos pasos apresurados acercarse a nuestra habitación.

Me coloqué nuevamente en mi lado de la cama, y casi al instante entraron corriendo nuestros hijos con esa sonrisa en sus rostros que tanto amo.

"¡Papi, vamos a jugar!" exigió Connor, el cual como Darrell, ahora tienen 8 años de edad.

De la mano de mi esposa, nos encaminamos al jardín y nos convertimos en dos niños más junto a nuestros hijos.

Mi vida no es perfecta, pero si feliz.

Tengo lo que nunca creí necesitaría y sin lo cual no podría vivir.

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Notas de la autora**

**Espero que este pre-final haya sido de su agrado. No se olviden de leer el epílogo y dejarme sus reviews.**

**Les dejo muchos besos**


	28. Epílogo Entrevista a un actor

**Ahora si no me queda más que despedirme de esta historia que tanto he amado. Me alegro que haya sido de su agrado y de corazón les doy las gracias por sus cálidas palabras.**

**A comparación del capítulo anterior, el epílogo es corto, pero espero lo disfruten tanto como yo lo hice al escribirlo.**

**Les dejo muchos besos y espero leerlas en futuros proyectos.**

* * *

**Epílogo. Entrevista a un actor.**

_7 de mayo de 1950_

"Es un honor que me haya abierto las puertas de su hogar Sr. Grandchester" dijo el hombre frente a mi con libreta en mano.

"Es un placer" respondí con una sonrisa.

"Antes de iniciar esta entrevista, ¿tiene algún tema en específico del que no desee hablar?" giré mi rostro hacia mi derecha y recargada en el marco de la puerta estaba mi esposa con una pícara sonrisa en sus labios.

Levantó una de sus cejas y cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho a la espera de escuchar mi respuesta.

"Por supuesto que no, Sr. Smith. Tiene libertad de preguntar lo que usted deseé" respondí incapaz de contener una pequeña carcajada.

"Aprovechando la carta blanca que me da. Noté un intercambio de miradas entre usted y su señora esposa hace un momento. ¿Podría compartirme el motivo de su risa?" asentí sin dejar de sonreír.

"Hace algunos años le hice una promesa a mi esposa que en nuestras bodas de plata, daría una entrevista a un reportero de su elección. Y heme aquí cumpliendo la promesa hecha" esta vez la mirada del hombre de no más de 40 años se llenó de asombro al tiempo que un ligero rubor coloreaba sus mejillas.

"En ese caso permítame felicitarlos a ambos, y al mismo tiempo, darle las gracias por la confianza, Sra. Grandchester" se dirigió a Candy con un asentimiento de cabeza, la cual, sin borrar esa hermosa sonrisa de su rostro, respondió con la calidez y franqueza que la caracteriza.

"Mi hermano Albert lo recomendó ampliamente. Tengo la certeza que la entrevista fluirá de maravilla versando sobre todo en el respeto." dijo "ahora si me disculpan, los dejo solos. Me voy a trabajar" dicho eso, depositó un beso en mis labios y salió de mi estudio cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Dirigí de nueva cuenta mi atención al reportero frente a mí. La pregunta que estaba dibujada en su mirada era tan obvia, que me tomé el atrevimiento de responderla antes que tuviera el valor de hacerla audible.

"¿Se está preguntando cómo es posible que una mujer del estatus de mi esposa trabaje en un hospital sin necesitarlo?" los ojos grises del hombre se abrieron de par en par.

Después de unos segundos de turbación, recuperó la compostura y asintió.

"Me leyó el pensamiento, Sr. Grandchester" sonreí.

Crucé mis piernas y recliné mi espalda sobre el respaldo del sillón.

"Cuando nacieron Connor y Darrell, mi esposa tomó la decisión de dejar temporalmente su profesión para dedicarse al cuidado y educación de nuestros hijos. Eso ayudó en consecuencia a que pudiesen acompañarme con más facilidad a mis viajes de trabajo. No quería perderme momentos de la vida de mis hijos, así que ambos llegamos a la conclusión que viajaríamos juntos en familia sea cual fuese el acontecimiento" sin perder detalle de mis palabras, tomó nota en su libreta.

"Fascinante. He de admitir que jamás habría imaginado que usted era una persona tan cercana a su familia" no pude evitar soltar sonora carcajada ante su franco comentario.

"No es la primera vez que escucho esa aseveración de mi persona, pero admito que usted es el primero que se atreve a decírmelo en mi cara. Mi profesión siempre fue mi sueño. Desde que era un niño soñaba en convertirme en actor, pero cuando me enamoré de Candy y se me dio la oportunidad de formar una familia con ella, nada fue más importante. Mi vida entera gira alrededor de las personas que amo; mi esposa por sobre todas las cosas, mis hijos por supuesto, pero también mi familia política, mis hermanas, mis sobrinos, y mis padres que en paz descansen." le di un sorbo a la infusión que una de las mucamas dejó sobre la mesa frente a mi y continué hablando "mi familia es mi tesoro más preciado. Sin ellos no soy nada. Puedo asegurarle que no estaríamos platicando el día de hoy de no ser por la presencia de cada uno de ellos en mi vida" dije.

"Sus padres. Es poco lo que sabemos de su relación con ellos, sin embargo a lo largo de los años, mis colegas y el público en general han ido creando historias en torno a ese tópico. ¿Qué puede decir al respecto?" sin querer, dejé escapar un largo suspiro de mi boca.

Evocar a mis padres, ahora fallecidos, resultaba igual de doloroso que el primer día que tuve que hacerme a la idea que a partir de ese momento mis pláticas con ellos serían en mi cabeza.

"Todo lo que se dice respecto a mi infancia y adolescencia en Inglaterra al lado de mi padre es cierto. Fue espantosa, por decirlo sutilmente. Crecí sin amor de nadie, creía estar solo en el mundo, mi relación con mis medios hermanos era nula, mi madrastra me odiaba y a mi madre prácticamente no la conocía. Afortunadamente el destino fue más sensato y volvió a unir a las personas que me trajeron al mundo. Gracias a esa unión nació mi hermana Alisa a la que adoro con el alma. Mis padres cometieron muchos errores, pero puedo asegurarle que todo el dolor de nuestro pasado, ellos lo borraron con su amor, atención y apoyo incondicional. Aun cuando ahora soy un hombre de 54 años, puedo asegurarle que extraño mucho el abrazo de mi madre, sus palabras de aliento, mis pláticas con mi padre, sus consejos. Mi tiempo al lado de ellos fue demasiado corto" tuve que dejar de hablar un momento.

El nudo que se instaló en mi garganta amenazó con hacerme llorar frente a este hombre que no conozco.

Me puse en pie, me acerqué a uno de los ventanales de mi estudio y respiré profundamente varias veces en un intento por recuperar la compostura.

"Gracias a ellos soy el hombre de ahora. Mi vida estuvo lejos de ser perfecta, pero amo a mis padres y agradezco la vida que me dieron." dirigí mi atención hacia el reportero y vi que no anotaba absolutamente nada de lo que yo decía.

_¿Cómo debo tomar eso? Supongo que lo sabré el día que salga la entrevista en el New York Times._

"Debo admitir que no esperaba sentirme tan conmovido con usted, Sr. Grandchester. Cuando se me presentó esta maravillosa oportunidad de entrevistarlo, imaginé varios escenarios, pero en ninguno de ellos consideré la idea de ver al hombre detrás de la máscara dura e intransigente que generalmente porta con los medios" volví a sonreír más tranquilo y nuevamente tomé asiento frente a él.

"Si no lo hago así, me comerían vivo" ambos reímos de buena gana por mi comentario "Valoro mucho el derecho a tener mi vida privada. Siempre he creído que mi trabajo debe ser lo que más interese de mí. No mi vida personal. Aunque entiendo que cause curiosidad, pero creo firmemente que muchas de las veces esa inquietud es alimentada más por su gremio Sr. Smith que por el público mismo" sorbió de su infusión después de asentir en respuesta a mi comentario.

"No puedo negar la verdad de sus palabras, Sr. Grandchester" con discreción, dirigió su vista hacia la pared que yacía detrás de mí y observó con atención las fotos que descansan sobre mi escritorio.

Con un gesto de mi mano, lo invité a acercarse.

"Son mis hijos hace unos cuantos ayeres. Ahora los 4 son adultos. La más pequeña es Marianne. Seguirá siendo mi pequeña princesa aunque sea una mujer de 20 años" dije sin despegar la mirada de la foto que el Sr. Smith admiraba entre sus manos.

_Cómo pasa el tiempo_, pensé al ver a mi hija jugando con Ryan, el hijo menor de Albert y Elina.

Él es más grande que ella por unos meses. Son primos y además los mejores amigos.

"El parecido que tiene su hija con su esposa es impresionante" asentí orgulloso de la belleza de mi hija.

"Son como dos gotas de agua. Como orgulloso padre de familia he de admitir que heredó lo mejor de la personalidad de ambos. Mi esposa y yo estamos sumamente orgullosos de los logros de nuestros hijos" dije.

"Escuché hace tiempo que sus medios hermanos Milton y Arthur jamás procrearon un heredero para el título de Duque" dirigió brevemente su mirada hacia mí.

Era obvio que esperaba apreciar de lleno mi reacción.

"Lo sé. Mi esposa y yo teníamos muy en claro que clase de vida deseábamos para nuestros hijos, así que formar parte de la aristocracia británica de la que hui, no formaba parte de ella" lentamente dejó el retrato de mis hijos para tomar enseguida el de mi hermana Alisa.

No pude evitar sonreír mientras veía la foto de ella desbordante de felicidad el día de su boda.

"Me gustaría que me platicara el impacto que le causó enterarse que su hermana se enlistaba como enfermera en la Segunda Guerra Mundial" un pinchazo de dolor se instaló en mi pecho al recordar esos años.

Me giré sobre mi mismo y me encaminé nuevamente hacia el ventanal.

Desde aquí tengo la mejor vista de las Dulces Candy que decoran el jardín.

Verlas siempre me genera una sensación de calma.

"Mi hermana es una de las personas que más amo en este mundo. Ella se convirtió en mi tabla de salvación cuando no tenía nada ni a nadie por quien vivir. Más tarde me reconcilié con mi pasado, me casé, tuve hijos como ya lo sabe, pero Alisa jamás dejó de ser mi luz. En parte no me sorprendió que tomara esa decisión. Mi esposa fue un ejemplo importantísimo para ella. Quería ayudar a los demás como Candy algún día hizo. Contrario a mí, Alisa es optimista, sabia a pesar de su juventud, madura, y tuve la certeza que esa luz que iluminó mi existencia, conseguiría aliviar la pena de aquellos que más lo necesitaban. Cada día que la tuve lejos durante esos 4 largos años fue una agonía, créame, pero cuando regresó con esa sonrisa que tanto amo dibujándose en su rostro, y además comprometida, supe que todo estaría bien. Mi temor más grande era perderla en la guerra como perdí a mis padres" giré mi rostro hacia el reportero con lo que esperaba fuera una sonrisa en mi boca "afortunadamente me equivoqué" el Sr. Smith tomaba notas esporádicas.

Estaba más atento a mí plática que a su libreta.

"Durante esos años usted y su familia se mudaron a Suiza, ¿es correcto?" fruncí el ceño al recordar esa época y asentí.

Recargué mi mentón sobre mis manos y mi mente viajó al caos que vivimos cerca de 10 años atrás.

"Así es. No estábamos lejos de la guerra pero, Alemania jamás invadió ese lugar. Así que por decirlo de alguna manera, estábamos tranquilos. Mi familia política por supuesto se mudó con nosotros. En esos años me dediqué por completo a escribir y como era de esperarse, puse en pausa mi carrera como actor. Tenemos la fortuna de contar con una buena posición económica que nos permitió darnos el lujo de refugiarnos donde creímos estaríamos más a salvo" silencio.

El Sr. Smith no me interrumpió en ningún momento.

Supongo que esperaba que continuara con mi relato.

Me tomé unos segundos antes de continuar.

"De esa experiencia, mis hijos mayores Connor y Darrell decidieron radicar en Europa. Estudiaron allá sus respectivas carreras. Connor conoció a la mujer con la que va a casarse en unos días. Mañana partimos hacia a Suiza para asistir a su boda. Es una fortuna que los medios de transporte sean más rápidos que 20 años atrás" dije sintiéndome repentinamente más viejo. "vaya, ese comentario me recordó que estoy haciéndome viejo" sonreí.

"No diga eso, Sr. Grandchester. Sigue siendo considerado un hombre bastante atractivo. Levanta suspiros con el género femenino de todas las edades" de nuevo me invadió una carcajada.

"Creo que exagera, pero agradezco su intención de hacerme sentir mejor. La hija de mi hermana Alisa, es una niña de 3 años que asegura se casará conmigo cuando ella sea grande. Así que tengo esperanzas todavía" el Sr. Smith no se contuvo y se carcajeó junto conmigo.

Cuando se calmó un poco, sorbió de su infusión, y por el gesto serio que se dibujó en su rostro supe que la pregunta que formularía a continuación no sería de mi agrado

"Me gustaría regresar varios años atrás. A los días posteriores al secuestro de su esposa Candy a manos del Sr. Ainsworth. Esa fue una noticia que invadió los medios durante semanas. ¿Volvió a verlo cuando salió de la cárcel? ¿estuvo de acuerdo con la corta condena que tuvo?" _supongo que no puedo evitar responder_, pensé.

Al principio de esta entrevista me preguntó si había algún tema que quería evitar y dije que ninguno. Ahora Terry, asume las consecuencias.

"Seré corto con mi respuesta. No es un tema que me agrade tratar. Al Sr. Ainsworth tuve la fortuna de no volver a verlo después de que rescatamos a mi esposa. En cuanto a su condena me pareció injustamente corta, pero mi esposa quería dejar atrás ese momento tan amargo que vivió, así que no apelé la decisión del juez y continué con mi vida" asintió con el ceño fruncido.

"Se casó con una chica de nombre Dorothy. Se han mantenido alejados lo más posible de los medios" solté un largo suspiro y bajé la mirada al suelo.

No quitará el dedo del renglón. Él sabe que yo se algo, pero no creo ser el indicado para satisfacer su curiosidad.

"Respeto la privacidad de ellos. Revelar detalles de su vida privada frente a usted no es mi papel, además que hacerlo, no sería de caballeros" dije.

"Tiene toda la razón. Disculpe mi intromisión, a veces el periodista supera a la razón" sonreí.

No volvimos a tocar el tema a lo largo de la entrevista, la cual, duró un par de horas más versando en temas como mis futuras películas, mi familia y mi pasado.

Cerca de las 6 de la tarde llegué al hospital y esperé a que mi esposa saliera de trabajar. En cuanto divisó nuestro auto, se acercó a mi y como era nuestra costumbre, me abrazó para después depositar un casto beso en mis labios.

Durante el camino le conté mi experiencia con el Sr. Smith y los temas que versaron en la entrevista.

"Me alegra que todo haya ido de maravilla. Sabía que así sería" sonreí.

"Usted tan sabia como siempre, Sra. Grandchester" orgullosa de si misma, levantó su nariz en dirección opuesta a mí, gesto que por supuesto me hizo reír bastante.

Llegada la noche, ambos terminamos de preparar nuestro equipaje.

Estamos listos para viajar mañana a Suiza.

"Creo que pronto nos convertiremos en abuelos. Connor se casa, Darrell no tarda en darnos la noticia, y en consecuencia Evan y Marianne lo harán algún día" noté un dejo de tristeza en la voz de mi esposa.

Juguetonamente la tumbé sobre la cama y sin reparo tomé posesión de sus labios.

"Siempre me tendrás a mí. Hasta el día que mi corazón pronuncie su último latido. Incluso cuando llegue al más allá seguiré estando aquí, contigo. Nada nos separará jamás. Ni siquiera la muerte tiene ese poder" sus hermosos ojos verdes se abrieron de par en par al escuchar mis palabras.

Una hermosa sonrisa adornó sus labios. Colocó sus manos sobre mis mejillas, y con toda la dulzura de la que era poseedora acercó mi rostro al suyo y me besó.

"Te amo" recorrí con mis manos las curvas de su cuerpo mientras escuchaba en mi mente esas dos palabras una y otra vez.

Volví a clavar mis ojos sobre los suyos y quise hacerle desesperadamente el amor.

"Te deseo tanto o más que el primer día que posé mi mirada sobre la tuya. Eres tan hermosa, Candy. Tan bella" sus manos se prensaron suavemente alrededor de mi cuello.

Cerré los ojos al tiempo que acercaba mi boca a su cuello.

¡Este aroma me vuelve loco!

"Hazme tuya" susurró en mi oído.

"Siempre" respondí.

Nuestras almas así como nuestros cuerpos, se unieron en uno sólo. Cada espacio de mi cuerpo se acopla con tanta perfección al suyo, que tengo la certeza que fui hecho para pertenecerle a esta hermosa mujer que amaré incluso después de la muerte.

_Fin._

* * *

**Notas de la autora.**

**¡GRACIAS, GRACIAS POR TODO! por sus bellos mensajes, por sus palabras de aliento, por leer mi historia. **

**Cuídense y espero leerlas muy pronto!**


End file.
